


苍蓝星的忧郁

by reitsubomi



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Monster Hunter World, 怪物猎人, 怪物猎人世界
Genre: F/M, bg, 乙女, 四角关系, 悬疑, 拟人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 282,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi
Summary: 怪物猎人世界拟人乙女但实际上是个“凄惨”的破案故事AO3存档





	1. Chapter 1

1

和阳光明媚的天气截然相反，编辑部室内不仅昏暗，还冷得让人足以怀疑人生。虽说坐落于这个城市的黄金地带，但因为建筑物本身年久失修，里面的状况也因此一塌糊涂。阴冷潮湿的室内也让整个编辑部显得死气沉沉，毫无生机可言。不少年长的编辑总是抱怨说得了“老寒腿”，而有受不住的娇小姑娘无奈之下搬来了家里的电暖气，或是裹紧了过冬御寒的棉衣。但是像亚库这样吝啬的清贫人士，只能选择不停地喝热水或是公司免费的热咖啡来抵御编辑部的严寒了。

亚库又被人叫做“吱吱亚库”，大约是她在采访提问的时候总是一副喋喋不休的模样、仿佛一只上蹿下跳的雀鸟而得名。和常年待在编辑部的编辑们不同，亚库忍受不了长时间坐在固定隔间里的生活，因而自告奋勇地拿起相机冲上一线，成了一名记者——不过这也是她自称的罢了。

《苍蓝星周刊》原是介绍各种都市传说的杂志，然而不知从什么时候开始，这本杂志沦为了发掘古龙家族各种花边新闻和明星八卦的三流小报。虽然都市传说的板块还在，但只占据了很少的篇幅，余下的都被“揭秘提斯卡托尔家秘史”以及“陆珊瑚台地不为人知的约会地点”这种内容所占据。而亚库的工作说白了和一般的明星“狗仔队”并无二致，都是用尽一切手段挖到些花边新闻罢了。然而托这些花边新闻的福，《苍蓝星周刊》竟然销量可观，在传统媒体江河日下的年代还保持着惊人的热度。后来股东们决定乘胜追击，一口气又推出了《苍蓝星周刊》App和付费订阅板块，更是一举让这本杂志成为了家喻户晓的舆论风向标。

“都市传说那种老掉牙的题材早就过时了，”总编辑伊卡鲁鲁卡在例行会议上用烟管敲着桌面说道，“这个年代谁会为了看些不靠谱的传说掏钱买杂志？……人们爱看的都是名人的趣闻！八卦！私生活！”他说这话的时候，蓝紫色的卷发随着身体的晃动不服帖地翘了起来，让他看上去更像是一只好斗的公鸡。

亚库附和地点点头，努力让自己脸上的表情看上去真诚一些，但内心却不停碎碎念着“现在钱赚够了能不能改善一下工作环境或者提高一下工资水平”。然而这些只是包括她在内的编辑部一众媒体民工的美好愿景罢了。杂志大部分的盈利都投入到了移动客户端的开发和维护上，而员工的福利并没有什么实质性的提高。除了薪水每年会象征性地提高三到五个百分点，剩下的只有无穷无尽的加班和赶稿地狱。

亚库瞥了眼身边的格琉斯，只见他腰板挺得笔直，正聚精会神地领会总编辑的指导精神。亚库暗中不屑地“哼”了一声，仿佛对他这种像是装出来的认真感到厌恶。身为亚库前辈的格琉斯总是将灰白的头发一丝不苟地梳成时下流行的中分头，再配上一副无框眼镜，颇有几分财经频道精英记者的味道。然而亚库却深知若是有谁被他斯文的外表所欺骗，那恐怕最后会被他啃得连骨头都不剩——格琉斯就如同一只吐着信子的毒蛇，一旦缠上“猎物”后不挖出最后一点秘密誓不罢休。要知道高贵的古龙家族“炎王”提斯卡托尔家便是因为这只毒蛇爆料出的“私生子丑闻”而一蹶不振，而当家迪奥.提斯卡托尔与夫人娜娜.迪斯卡特莉也因此分居，形如陌路人。

亚库虽然不喜欢和这位阴沉的前辈长时间地待在一起，但依然佩服他搜集资料的能力与刨根问底的精神。而她的另一位前辈羊库库则更像是聒噪的中年妇女，凭借其优秀的社交能力与三寸不烂之舌在编辑部的一众记者之中鹤立鸡群。再加上她善用自己与上流社会的关系，更是将一众贵妇茶余饭后的谈资变为了各种花边新闻报道。伊卡鲁鲁卡虽然看不上她嚼舌根的样子，但还是颇为器重总能拿到一手资料的羊库库。而她也因此和格琉斯一起成为了伊卡鲁鲁卡的左膀右臂，在苍蓝星编辑部呼风唤雨。

而还算是新人的亚库就没有那么幸运了，除了强势的总编辑伊卡鲁鲁卡，她还要时常看着两位前辈眼色做事。格琉斯总是不声不响地给她布置许多任务，而羊库库则是在她犯错时暴躁地指责她是“没用的家伙”。其他编辑虽然同情她被两位“新人杀手”所折磨，但他们所能做的也只有同情罢了——毕竟没人愿意真的和那两人为敌。

相比之下，另外两位新人就幸运多了。和她同期的朴可朴可和库鲁鲁被分到了相对清闲的“潮流搭配”和“都市攻略”板块，每天所做的不过是到不同的地方采风写稿，连路费饭费都能公费报销。亚库每每听她们谈起采访中的所见所闻都羡慕不已，而她除了淹没在无穷无尽的资料之中，便是不得不躲藏在不为人知的角落里，期盼着能拍到一两张古龙家族成员的照片。

“亚库，”总编辑吼道，“上次说的涅尔基甘铎伯爵的事情打听的如何了？”

——涅尔基甘铎是古龙家族里最为低调的一位，鲜少出现在公众眼中。有传言说这位新贵不久将迎娶索拉.马格达洛斯，一位家门高贵、血统纯正的大家闺秀。

亚库听到总编辑的声音后打了个冷战，连忙露出对付领导时惯有的虚假笑脸，说道：“涅尔基甘铎行踪诡异，还需要花点时间才——”

“太慢了！”伊卡鲁鲁卡咆哮道。

“但、但是……”

“下一期如果没有‘爆点’，怎么超过其它媒体？”总编辑将桌子敲得咚咚作响，咆哮声甚至穿透了墙壁，响彻了整个编辑部，“羊库库拿到这个资讯很久了，而我们却没有任何实质性的进展！”

“我们已经在着手调查了，请您放心。”格琉斯恰到好处地插话道，一副“一切尽在掌握之中”的样子。他推了推眼镜，用他一贯的沉着冷静安抚着暴跳如雷的总编辑道：“至于下一期的主题，我们想用‘喧嚣都市之中的隐士——瓦尔哈扎克’来当头条。”

亚库听了之后在内心重重地叹了一口气，心想着自己又要无休止地取材查资料了。而总编辑的表情也在听到这个主题后舒缓了些，似乎对这个选题还算满意。“瓦尔哈扎克亲王……倒是个能引起关注的对象，”伊卡鲁鲁卡眯起眼睛，仿佛嗅到了流量的味道，“鲜少公开露面、私生活不明……如果能拿到他的专访就更好了。”

“我们已经在尽力争取了。”格琉斯依旧平静地说。

羊库库横了他一眼，似乎在表达被格琉斯抢了风头的不满。“那么，我就继续利用我的管道去调查涅尔基甘铎了。”她有些倨傲地说道。

伊卡鲁鲁卡点点头，没再多说什么。而这一次的例会也算是有惊无险地结束了。

“亚库，去联络一下瘴气之谷的那个人，打听一下瓦尔哈扎克亲王的事。如果能有机会见到他本人，那是再好不过了。”众人散去后，格琉斯一边整理会议室散落的文件一边给亚库布置了最新的任务。

“好的。”亚库抿了下嘴唇，似乎有些不安。

“如果没有见到亲王本人也没关系，我还有其他的线人。”格琉斯见她一副犹豫不决的样子后轻声说道。当然这并不是他为亚库着想，而是格琉斯本人总要把事情做到万无一失才满意。

“我会努力的。”亚库说道。

“上次帕鲁奥姆的独家特辑做得很不错，”格琉斯称赞道，只是他的声音里并没有赞赏的意思，“希望这次也能带给我们惊喜。”

“好的。”新人记者机械地回答道。然而当她回想起在歌迷会后偷拍帕鲁奥姆时差点被路过的雷吉艾娜夺走相机的经历，仍旧心有余悸。两位偶像在新闻通稿中总是以竞争对手的样子出现，但在面对像是亚库这样的“狗仔队”时，却是出人意料地同仇敌忾。

当亚库重新回到自己狭小的座位上时，整个人如同虚脱了一般。先是涅尔基甘铎伯爵，再是瓦尔哈扎克亲王，这两位高高在上的贵族又怎是她一介刚入行的记者所能触及到的呢？而且还要去联系那个人……

亚库叹了口气，一想到要面对“瘴气之谷的恶霸”欧多加隆就头疼不已。她也想过辞职，彻底撂挑子不干，只是每当想起每个月的房租和学生贷款时就放弃了这个念头。至于她自己曾经崇高的新闻梦想，早就在现实的重压之下褪色，变成了嘴边的一丝苦笑。

编辑部特有的阴冷渐渐腐蚀了她的四肢，亚库打了个寒战，手边最新一期《苍蓝星周刊》的艳粉色标题刺痛了她的双眼：

《超人气偶像夜会花花公子？揭秘帕鲁奥姆不为人知的一面！》

新人记者嘴边习惯性地泛起一丝苦笑，打开电脑开始搜寻起瓦尔哈扎克亲王的资料。


	2. Chapter 2

2

“瘴气之谷”是整个城市中最为危险的地带之一。不仅犯罪率居高不下，这片区域还因为地势低洼并且临近工业区的关系常年笼罩在一片黄色的迷雾之中。这里的“瘴气”不仅让视线浑浊不清，气味还十分地呛人。“失落之地”仿佛将大城市一切的丑恶与肮脏尽数吸纳了下来，让这座城市得以维持那表面的光鲜亮丽。

尽管亚库翻边了她所能找到的地方，但有关瓦尔哈扎克亲王的资料委实少得可怜。亚库只知道他是一位实业家，早年做些钢铁与煤炭的生意。后来因为整个行业产能过剩，重工业渐渐变得不景气，这位实业家便把目光投向了制造业，然后靠着祖上的积蓄和不凡的生意头脑而一举缔造了自己的商业王国。只是他本人极为低调，很少出现在公众面前，因此有关他的年龄、长相、私生活等等都鲜为人知。有传言说瘴气之谷原是他工厂的旧址，而这也是为什么格琉斯让亚库去联络欧多加隆了。

亚库戴着口罩穿梭在破败的街道上，尽量不让自己的视线与任何人接触。然而就是这样，她依旧能感到周围警觉或是不怀好意的目光落在自己身上。依据亚库的常识，瘴气之谷属于“法外之地”，文明世界的那一套规矩并不适用。因为这里永远是弱肉强食，严格秉承着最原始的丛林法则。没人愿意踏入这个“异界”，也没人愿意同这里的人扯上任何关系。

欧多加隆并没有正式答应亚库的请求，只是闪烁其词地让她到瘴气之谷来会面。亚库对于这个传说中的“恶棍”并不算陌生，这倒不是因为他是格琉斯线人的缘故，而是当她去偷拍雷吉艾娜时，欧多加隆“恰好”出现的关系。

“你要是敢发任何关于雷吉艾娜的照片，我就撕碎你。”有着一头红发的青年恶狠狠地威胁道。他将亚库的摄影包翻了个底朝天，然后当着她的面砸烂了她心爱的相机。亚库拼命咬住嘴唇，这才抑制住眼眶中汹涌的泪水。欧多加隆见她红了眼圈，反而更加放肆起来。他捏住她纤细的脖子，眯着眼睛警告她说：“你要搞清楚，雷吉艾娜是属于谁的。”

“你吗？”亚库强迫自己直视着他的眼睛，不甘示弱地问道。他的手冷冰冰的，仿佛连她的温度也要一并带走似的。

欧多加隆听了之后大笑起来，那样子好像她问了一个世界上最愚蠢的问题。他捏着亚库脖子的手又加重了几分力道，然后不怀好意地凑到她耳边轻声说道：“如果是我的话，可能你的下场不过是‘死’而已。但显然，现实残酷得多了。”

亚库试图从他眼中再读出些什么，然而青年漆黑的眸子仿佛深渊一般，让她不寒而栗。他身上有股皮革夹杂着鼠尾草香的味道，然而亚库闻久了之后却感到自己好似闻到了血的气息。欧多加隆作为这个城市最为臭名昭著的恶棍之一，几乎所有见不得人的勾当背后都能找到他的身影。他既是杀人不眨眼的刺客，又是掌握了许多秘密的情报贩子。

所以雷吉艾娜究竟是……

亚库打了个寒战。她想到那张完美脸蛋的主人竟然和欧多加隆这样的人有千丝万缕的关系后忽然有些失望。然而也许偶像也同大城市一样，只需要了解最光鲜亮丽的一面就足够了。

欧多加隆满意地看着亚库因为缺氧而渐渐涨红了脸，在她求饶似的握住自己的手后才松开了她。新人记者如同获了大赦一样瘫坐在地上喘着粗气，冷汗顺着脸颊流了下来，浸湿了耳边的几缕碎发。

“还有什么问题吗？”恶棍笑吟吟地问道。先前凶狠的模样转瞬即逝，好像什么都没发生过一样。

“没、没有了……”

“那就好，”欧多加隆微笑道，“想来格琉斯也不希望你出什么事情吧。”

亚库没说话，沉默地收拾起散落在地上的相机的碎片。那相机价格不菲，是她省吃俭用了好一阵儿之后才决心买下来的。

“你在哭吗？”头顶传来欧多加隆戏谑的声音，紧接着亚库看到一摞绿色的钞票出现在眼前。“作为补偿，除了相机的钱之外，我还可以告诉你些‘可以拿去写’的东西。”

亚库听了之后犹豫了一下。她本想拒绝欧多加隆，然而那摞钞票刺痛了她的双眼，让她无法移开视线——那可不仅仅是买下一架相机的钱。

“你很需要吧？”对方仿佛看穿了她的心思，“如果你往后能乖乖地配合我，说不定学生贷款一下子就还清了哦？”

“我、我不需要……”亚库皱紧了眉头，最终还是倔强地说道。然而她听了欧多加隆的话后却四肢发冷，如同坠入了冰窖一般：对方早就知道自己的一切信息了。

“我不喜欢别人拒绝我，”欧多加隆俯下身子捏住了亚库的脸蛋，笑容里带着威胁，“你不会想看到我生气的样子的……我保证。”

亚库识趣地不再反抗，沉默地接过了对方递来的移动硬盘。欧多加隆终于露出了满意的笑容，甚至帮着亚库收拾好了相机包，将那一摞钞票也一并塞了进去。

“好好写，”他在亚库耳边低语道，“顺便替我向格琉斯问好。”

——在那之后格琉斯再没提过关于雷吉艾娜特辑的事情，而他也绝口不问亚库和欧多加隆之间究竟发生了什么。一向喜欢刨根问底的“毒蛇”一反常态的不再发掘盯上的对象的信息，让亚库一时间分不清楚格琉斯和欧多加隆到底谁才是掌握主导权的一方。

亚库推门走进欧多加隆指定的小酒馆，那室内烟雾缭绕、昏暗不已，偶尔能听到几声酒杯轻声碰撞和桌球落入袋中的声响。面相凶恶的侍应生打量了一番亚库后，领着她向内室走去。亚库小心翼翼地绕过一众小混混，跟着侍应生走到了一扇厚重的铁门前。门口站着两位凶神恶煞的黑衣人，看样子应该是欧多加隆顾来的保镖。侍应生向保镖们说明了亚库的身份和来意，然后黑衣人便打开了那扇通往地下的铁门。

“请。”黑衣保镖面无表情地说道。

亚库听到铁门在自己身后重重地关上。而她此刻只能硬着头皮，胆战心惊地走下了楼梯——要知道那楼梯的尽头可是恶棍的巢穴。虽然她不知道欧多加隆叫她来这里的意图是什么，但她并没有什么和他讨价还价的余力。亚库摘了口罩，暗中握住网购来的胡椒喷雾，好像这样能让她多一点安全感似的。

楼梯的尽头似乎是间客厅，空气里混杂着酒精与柠檬草的味道。亚库茫然地站在黑暗之中，心中忐忑不安。

“你比我想象中要来得早些。”黑暗中一个危险的声音在亚库耳后响起。她吓了一跳，连忙掏出口袋里的胡椒喷雾，然而却在下一秒被来人扣住了手腕，反剪在身后。“可你就这么欢迎我吗？”欧多加隆问道。

他的话音刚落，灯光便亮了起来。亚库花了好一阵儿才重新适应了光亮，这才看清眼前的景物。恶棍的巢穴看上去和普通人的家中没什么两样，当然前提是亚库没有看到放在桌子上的枪的话。

“放开我。”她低声说道。

“你在发抖。”对方嘲笑道。他离她很近，嘴唇几乎贴在了她的耳朵上。

欧多加隆没再难为她，只是拿走了亚库手中的胡椒喷雾，然后客客气气地请她坐到了沙发上。“想喝点什么吗，记者小姐？”他又问道。

亚库这才注意到欧多加隆裸着上身，看上去像是刚刚洗完澡。他的头发还没完全干透，有几滴水珠正顺着发丝流了下来。亚库有些尴尬地移开目光，但他身上触目惊心的数道伤疤却深深印在了她的脑海里。“不用了，谢谢。”她轻声说道。然而这句话刚刚说完她就后悔了，因为对方听后又露出了先前那种危险的笑容。

“你好像忘了我之前和你说过什么，”红发青年凑近亚库，捏住了她的脸颊，“是不是？”

“咖啡。”亚库识趣地改口道。于是那之后她只好忐忑地坐在原地，看着欧多加隆慢条斯理地研磨起咖啡豆来。

“上次的特辑写得不错，不妄我搜集了第一手的资料。”欧多加隆半真半假地称赞道。

“谢谢……”亚库听不出他真实的意图，只得礼貌地道谢。那篇关于帕鲁奥姆的特辑出来之后，社交媒体上对于这位偶像的评价一落千丈，有几家她代言的品牌甚至取消了合作。一时间人见人爱的超人气偶像变成了人人口诛笔伐的“荡妇”，再没了先前的风光。这都拜欧多加隆提供的那些资料所赐，而亚库则是将帕鲁奥姆推落舆论悬崖的帮凶。

“格琉斯叫你来，是想问我有关瓦尔哈扎克亲王的事吧？”欧多加隆说道，“当然没有问题，因为这本身就是我向格琉斯提出的建议。”

亚库听后睁大了眼睛，一时间不知该说什么是好。格琉斯和眼前的人现在看起来不像是“记者-线人”的关系，而更像是互相利用、互利共生的样子。

她看着欧多加隆将水一点点地倒入研磨好的咖啡粉中，不久便闻到了香气。亚库没想到眼前的这位恶棍竟还有如此细腻的一面，举手投足间竟有些与他不相称的优雅。他垂下眼帘的时候，亚库一瞬间以为看到了一位温柔的咖啡店店员。然而当他抬眼看向亚库时，那双漆黑的眼眸仿佛黑夜的寒星。

“亲王的专访我会帮你安排好的，毕竟这也是他本人的要求。”欧多加隆将冲好的咖啡端到亚库面前，做了个“请”的手势。

亚库皱起眉头，不快地盯着面前的咖啡，心中被无数疑问所占据。然而她却不能开口问什么，只是有股不详的预感慢慢升起，犹如乌云一样笼罩在她的心间。

“你会好好写的，对吧？”欧多加隆眯起眼睛，嘴角弯成了一个危险的弧度。他仿佛一头盯着猎物的饿狼，只要亚库有丝毫反抗的迹象便会冲上去将她撕成碎片。

亚库顺从地点点头，试图甩掉自己的恐惧与愧疚之情。她呷了一口咖啡，只觉得苦涩不已。欧多加隆在她对面托着腮，微笑地看着她。房间中寂静地可怕，只有墙上的时钟发出枯燥的机械声。


	3. Chapter 3

3

嘈杂的咖啡厅里，亚库呆呆地望着笔记本电脑的屏幕出神。欧多加隆和她约定的时间还未到，亚库只能坐着等他。她和他的联络永远是单方面的，只有欧多加隆想要联系她时，他们才能说上话。亚库想着这样也好，她不想了解他，更不想和他有过多的牵扯。

咖啡厅里熙熙攘攘的人声让亚库感到踏实许多。阳光毫无保留地倾泻下来，隔着玻璃窗照进了室内，落在指尖上暖洋洋的。天空仿佛水晶一般澄澈，只是望着蓝天什么都不做也能感到十分的满足。如果不是还要面对欧多加隆和接下来的专访，亚库觉得自己能这样安静地待上一天。

平日里素面朝天的女记者今天难得化了妆，也摘掉了写稿时戴着的金边眼镜。她平时虽然因为赶稿而常常显得憔悴，但化了妆之后整个人都显得熠熠生辉起来，吸引了不少过往男士的目光。

亚库抿了一口面前的手冲咖啡，思绪又被带到那间没有窗子的屋子里。咖啡的苦涩似乎唤起了一些不快的记忆，好像她抬眼就能看到那个人似的。亚库不由自主地打了个寒战，心中似乎又被那种恐惧所占据。

亚库向格琉斯汇报了有关瓦尔哈扎克亲王专访的事，而对方听后只是淡淡地说了一句“做得很好”。亚库蹙起眉，疑惑地看着前辈，试图再从他那儿听到些什么指示。然而格琉斯只是吩咐她准备好采访的问题，又问了问时间，便不再理会亚库，自顾自地忙着准备《苍蓝星周刊》的周年特辑去了。

亚库又灌了一口苦咖啡，心中竟有些百感交集。几天前她还是一名普通的“狗仔队”，然而现在她已经是写出了热门特辑、并且拿到了独家专访的超新星记者。编辑部里的同事开始对她另眼相看，连一向刻薄的羊库库也勉强挤出几句夸赞之词，但亚库本人始终被恐惧与愧疚之情所笼罩，丝毫开心不起来。

……为什么是我？

亚库叹了口气，又浏览起欧多加隆先前塞来的有关亲王的资料——那里面除了他的生平，便是一昧称赞他英明神武的溢美之词。

“你会好好写的，对吧？”

欧多加隆的话萦绕在耳边，让亚库心烦不已。

高高在上的古龙家族亲王为何与臭名昭著的恶棍有关系呢？

亚库当然想知道真相，但显然那不是她所能触及的领域。她只是一件“工具”，不该有过多的想法。而自从遇到了那个恶棍，她的愿望已经变成了“平安度过每一天，勇敢地活下去”。至于名声金钱与梦想，那些已经不是她所关心的首要问题了。

“不好意思，我可以坐在这里吗？”一个声音问道。

亚库过了一会儿才从自己的凌乱的思绪里回到现实，只见面前站着一位穿着黑色西装的茶发青年，正端着咖啡笑眯眯地看着她。亚库环顾了一下四周，不知何时咖啡厅中已经人满为患。她出于礼貌地点点头，满不情愿地答应了陌生人的请求。那人道了谢，拉开椅子坐到了她的面前。

“这家店的手冲咖啡很有名呢。”青年有意无意地向她搭话道。

亚库“嗯”了一声，并不想接话。她总觉得的眼前的人有些面熟，但却想不起在哪里见过他。青年的刘海似乎是故作成熟地梳了上去，褐色的眼睛里总有种说不出的狡黠，脸上的表情也是似笑非笑。

那人见她不愿说话，便也不再说什么，开始翻看起从咖啡店杂志架上拿来的一本《苍蓝星周刊》。亚库见后心虚地强迫自己将目光定格在电脑屏幕上，但仍旧忍不住偶尔用余光观察着青年的反应。几次之后，青年似是有所察觉，于是抬眼看向亚库，微笑道：“你也对帕鲁奥姆的八卦感兴趣吗？”

“啊……不、不是……对不起。”亚库尴尬得拢了拢头发，语无伦次地说道。

“如果你感兴趣的话，可以拿去先看。”青年向前推了推杂志，对亚库说道。他手中的杂志刚好摊开在亚库偷拍帕鲁奥姆与一名男子手挽手走入公寓的照片页上，虽然男子的面部被打了马赛克，但亚库依旧还记得那人的长相，而她也终于想起面前的人眼熟的原因：他和与帕鲁奥姆幽会的人长得十分相像。

亚库这下慌了神，不敢去直视青年的眼睛。对方短促地笑了一声，然后说道：“你好像终于想起来些什么了。我和我哥哥长得还算像吧？”

“……是的。”亚库沉默了一会儿，然后才终于开口道。她突然觉得手脚冰凉，心脏狂跳不已，不知是否是因为喝了太多咖啡的缘故。先前的恐惧与愧疚感排山倒海而来，若不是此刻还在公共场所，只怕她会忍不住歇斯底里地大叫出来。

茶发青年盯着她看，那目光仿佛要将亚库生吞活剥一般。“虽然我哥哥的确女朋友多了些……但这样子曝光在公众面前是不是有些过线了呢？”

亚库咬着嘴唇，一句“对不起”卡在喉咙里，怎么也说不出口。

“他在这种事情上一向都很谨慎，谨慎到我觉得他用错了地方。”茶发青年略带调侃地说道。他双手交叠在一起，饶有兴趣地观察着亚库的表情。“因此我不觉得他的行踪是一个刚入行没多久的记者可以掌握的……告诉我，是谁泄露给你的？”

“没有人，先生。”亚库无法说出那个名字，只能逞强似的回答道。

“是吗？”青年扬了扬眉毛，看上去根本不相信她所说的话。但他随即又露出了笑容，脸上的表情仿佛看到了有趣的新玩具一般。

“看样子你似乎早就知道我了，”亚库故作镇定地说，“让我来猜一猜，你是巴泽尔修斯？”

茶发青年的笑容更甚，说道：“你倒是好好做了功课。说实话，我倒并不是很在意我哥哥的私事，只是嗅到了一丝可疑的气息。”

“是你多虑了，先生，”亚库轻声说道，“如果你只是因为怀疑而跟踪我，那我可是会报警的。”

“是吗？”巴泽尔修斯向前探了探身子，亮出了警徽，“可我就是警察啊，亲爱的小姐。”

亚库听后几乎碰翻了面前的咖啡杯，而对面的巴泽尔修斯得意地看着她的反应。“我什么都没做，你可没资格审问我。”亚库有些自暴自弃地嘟囔道。

“当然，”巴泽尔修斯微笑道，“我们只是在喝咖啡聊天而已。如果你往后遇到了什么麻烦事，我也很乐意帮忙。毕竟这也是身为警察的责任。”他说完抽出一张名片，塞到了亚库手里。

——那如果我说我被那个恶棍威胁，你会保护我吗？

亚库看着那张印有“警督”两个字的纸片，心中暗想道。她望着巴泽尔修斯，不知是否应该信任他。

年轻的探员托着腮歪着头看着她，好像在等着亚库亲口告诉他他最想要的信息。然而这时亚库的手机突然铃声大作，她瞥了眼屏幕上跳出来的“疯狗”二字，不由得脸色煞白。巴泽尔修斯饶有兴趣地看她变了脸色，调侃道：“是男朋友吗？”

“啊……不……不是，”她慌张地解释道，“我、我去接个电话。”

巴泽尔修斯点点头，脸上依旧是那副似笑非笑的表情。

亚库接了电话，而电话那头的人似乎心情很不好。欧多加隆暴躁地对她吼道：“给你三分钟的时间收拾好，从后门上黑色的宾士。别说多余的话。”而还未等亚库回话，他便粗鲁地挂断了电话。

我……要求救吗？

亚库深呼吸了几下，仍旧觉得心慌意乱。

她缓慢地走回座位上，开始将电脑和笔记本装入包中。巴泽尔修斯打量着她，轻声问道：“你要走了吗？”

“我……我跟朋友约好了，”亚库躲避着他询问的视线，“后会有期吧，警察先生。”

“很高兴认识你，记者小姐。”年轻的探员回应道。他不再微笑，反而是有些忧虑地看着亚库。亚库冲他点点头，然后向着咖啡店的后门走去。


	4. Chapter 4

4

亚库按照指示坐上那辆宾士车的后座，只见那名红发青年也坐在一旁，双眉紧蹙，周身散发着一股杀气。他今日竟穿了身西装，一瞬间看上去正经了许多。欧多加隆松了松领口，好像很不习惯系领带一样。

车门落了锁，前排的司机发动了车子。欧多加隆拉上挡板，冷冰冰地打量了一番亚库。她被他看得不敢说话，心脏因为紧张而狂跳不已。

“你认识那个人？”他的声音很低，似乎是在压抑自己的怒气。

亚库起先不知道他指的是谁，之后才意识到欧多加隆指的是巴泽尔修斯。所以他看到了吗？

“不认识。”亚库老老实实地回答道。

“他跟你说了什么？”欧多加隆不知从哪儿拿出了一把折叠刀，然后凑近了亚库。那把刀寒光闪闪，触到皮肤上时是一股刺骨的冰冷。

“他问我从哪里知道他哥哥的行踪的……”

“然后呢？”欧多加隆眯起眼睛，死死地盯着亚库。

“我说是我自己找到的，没有人帮过我。”

“……是吗？”欧多加隆轻声问道。

亚库不停地点头，生怕对方不相信自己。欧多加隆拿着匕首轻轻地在亚库脖颈上摩挲，过了一会儿才继续说道：“你还有什么需要告诉我的吗？”

“他……他给了我一张名片……剩下的就没有了。”

“拿来。”欧多加隆命令道。亚库乖乖地掏出了那张名片，然后看着他用打火机点燃了它。

“你该不会妄想着向他求救吧？”欧多加隆好像看穿了她的心思一般，“你觉得他能救你吗？”

亚库打了个哆嗦，而对方的折叠刀似乎划破了她的脖子，渗出血来。“你认识他？”她竟然没头没脑地向欧多加隆发问道。

“当然。那种碍眼的家伙。名义上是警察，实际上经常打探些与自己不相干的事，总把手伸向不该管的地方……他早晚会付出代价的。”他说完突然凑近亚库，伸出舌尖轻佻地舔舐着她脖颈上流血的地方。亚库吓了一跳，一声惊呼最后只变成了无力的嗫嚅。对方死死地箍住她，让她动弹不得。他的温度毫无保留的传递过来，然而她却感受不到丝毫温暖。亚库惊恐万分地盯着欧多加隆，生怕他再做出什么出格的举动。

“你身上都沾上了那股难闻的味道……真让人火大。”他在亚库耳边低声说道。

亚库猜想他说的应该是巴泽尔修斯，然而她却没想到欧多加隆如此厌恶那个探员。“我什么也没说。”亚库求饶似的说道。

“我知道，”对方终于放开了她，“如果你说了什么不该说的话，现在这把刀已经割开了你的喉咙。”

“你在监视我？”亚库问道。她现在想来后怕不已，如果当时自己开口求救，也许真的会血溅当场。

“不过是恰好看到，”欧多加隆收起了折叠刀，慢悠悠地说道，“顺便还看到了那家伙偷偷摸摸地在你的电脑上装了追踪器。”

“什、什么？……”亚库听后慌乱地翻起了随身包，“追踪器？……为什么要对我……”

“我已经告诉过你他是个令人厌恶的‘条子’，”欧多加隆自然而然地拿过了亚库的电脑，“我猜你好好备份过电脑里的内容了吧？”

“你、你难道又要……”

欧多加隆终于笑了笑，他敲了下挡板示意司机停车，然后拉开车门，将亚库的电脑扔在地上。车子不知何时早已驶离了市区，亚库环顾了下四周，不知自己现在究竟身处何地。周围人迹罕至，郁郁葱葱的树木遮天蔽日。穿着无袖连衣裙的亚库竟感到有丝丝凉意，于是不由自主地抱紧了双臂。欧多加隆拿出了手枪，然后在亚库惊恐的注视中对着她的电脑连开数枪，似乎是要确保她的电脑硬盘再也无法复原才肯罢休。

“不过只是个追踪器……”亚库可怜兮兮地嘟囔道。

“幼稚！”欧多加隆冷笑了一声，“那家伙怎么可能只用普通的追踪器。我猜他已经开始着手‘黑’进你的电脑了。”

“还不都是因为你……”亚库低声抱怨道。

“是我又怎么样？”欧多加隆打开后备箱，从里面取出一件黑色的小礼服扔给亚库，“换上它。我实在受不了你身上那家伙的味道。”

亚库皱着眉头，满脸的不情愿。她仔细闻了闻自己身上，除了橙花味的香水，再没有别的味道。欧多加隆到底闻到了些什么？

“你要是不愿意，我也可以用别的方法盖掉，”他靠在车上，抱着双臂不怀好意地说道，“还是你需要我的帮助？”

“不用！”亚库听完炸了毛，竟然忘了恐惧对他怒吼道。欧多加隆轻笑了一声，识趣地背过身去，直到亚库扭捏地说了句“好了”，他才转过身来。

那礼服还算合身，只是背部的镂空蕾丝略显大胆。亚库不自在地捏着裙角，而欧多加隆的目光更让她不安。他走上前去拿走了亚库手上的连衣裙，依旧用打火机点燃了它。

“为什么？……”亚库喃喃道。她不明白究竟是怎样的恨意才能让欧多加隆如此厌恶巴泽尔修斯，厌恶到要亲手毁掉每一件他接触过的东西。

“这是你需要知道的吗？”欧多加隆斜了她一眼，略带不满地说道。亚库不再说话，静静地在一旁看着燃起的火焰。她瞟了一眼欧多加隆，只见他眼中一瞬间竟有些哀伤，好像想起了什么尘封已久的回忆一般。“他曾夺走了我最重要的人……”他用如蚊蝇一般的声音说道，几乎被火焰燃烧的声响所掩埋。

亚库听后心中一颤，好像他的哀伤也感染到了她一样。


	5. Chapter 5

5

车子穿梭在山间的窄道上，一旁是树丛，另一旁则是陡峭的悬崖。这期间欧多加隆没再和亚库多说什么，只是沉默地看着窗外，偶尔翻看一下手机。

亚库心想着他不开口说话的时候还算得上是好看，不像平时那样惹人生厌。而穿了西装后的欧多加隆更是显得英气逼人，用神情俊朗来形容也不算过分了。虽然亚库没有接触过其他黑道上的人，但欧多加隆和她认知里的“恶棍”有些不同——也许是他不喜欢用夸张的纹身和饰品来装饰自己的缘故。亚库盯着他的手看，只觉得那双手既修长又骨节分明，如果不是他曾用这双手拗住过她的脖子，那亚库也许会由衷地称赞一下。

她再次默记了一番有关瓦尔哈扎克亲王的资料与采访问题，又确认了一遍录音笔以及相机的状况，这才终于稍稍松了一口气。盘山路兜兜转转的，让亚库有些眩晕。她将窗子开了个小缝，闭着眼倚着车窗养神。

欧多加隆看了她一眼，然后抓起她的左手，在她手腕正中的位置狠狠按了下去。亚库疼得“嘶”了一声，转过头对着他怒目而视。

“这是治疗晕车的偏方，”恶棍微笑道，又加重了手上的力度，“我可不想你吐在我车上。”

“谁说我晕车了……”亚库辩解道，试图抽回自己的左手，“你的好意我心领了。”

“是吗？”欧多加隆抓着她的手不放，顺势凑近了她，“你怎么总是忘记我说的话？”

亚库听后乖乖闭了嘴，只得紧皱着眉头表示抗议。对方环住她，将她箍在怀里，两只手分别按着她手腕上的穴位。亚库疼得龇牙咧嘴，好像自己的手筋都要给他捏断了一样。而那股晕车带来的眩晕感早已烟消云散，被手腕上的阵阵酸疼所代替。

“我、我不晕了……”亚库求饶似的低语道。

欧多加隆“嗯”了一声，虽然不再用力按着她的手腕，但也没有立刻放开她。亚库感到他的视线死死地盯着自己，终于不自在地红了脸。

“我本来以为挑错了裙子，但好在你比我想象中的好多了。”那恶棍像是故意的一般，在她耳边吹着气说道。

亚库当然知道他指的是什么。那件裙子V字设计的前襟勾勒出了诱人的弧度，而她此刻双手被他锁住，仿佛插翅难逃的猎物。亚库的脸红到了耳根，而她先前总是因为恐惧而忽略了眼前人的性别，好像他是一只恶狼，而非人类。然而在这狭小的空间里他离她这样的近，终于让她意识到了他，欧多加隆，是个危险的男人。

“……真温暖，”恶棍倒是没做什么过分越轨的举动，只是伏在她的肩膀上，好像在感受她的体温一样，“等会儿见到那个男人，可别被他表现出来的那一套所欺骗。”

“你是说……瓦尔哈扎克亲王？”亚库的心脏在狂跳，可现在她却分不清是因为紧张还是其它别的什么原因。身后的人突如其来的嘱咐再次搅乱了她对他的认知，那副样子好像真的在担心她一样。她有太多太多的问题想问他，而同时她也根本不了解他。

“他是个会夺走一切温暖的魔王。”欧多加隆的声音很低，好像在努力抑制自己的某种情感一样。

“……那你呢？”亚库问道，“既然是这样，你为何会还要和魔王打交道？”

“我？”欧多加隆听后自嘲似地笑了，“我已经站在深渊之底了。”


	6. Chapter 6

6

车子沿着一条隐秘的小路朝着更高处爬去，将远方刚刚露出来的海岸线甩在身后。而山顶上城堡似的的建筑终于露出了真面目，森森然地矗立在云端。亚库又将窗子稍微放下了一点，不过这次不是因为晕车，而是为了呼吸一下山间新鲜的空气。咸咸的海风夹杂着青草的香味吹拂在她的脸上，清清冷冷地刚好拂去了些她那不寻常的热度。

车子又行了一段，最终达到了山的顶点。一扇大门缓缓地打开，而铁门背后便是那位“神龙见首不见尾”的亲王的庄园。车子沿着两侧种满了梧桐树的林荫道又走了一会儿，其间雀鸟声声，和碧叶青干的树林相映成趣。亚库想起先前做民俗调查的时候，有凤凰“非梧桐不栖”的传说，此时见了这片郁郁葱葱的树林，倒也真的好奇起是否会有凤凰栖息在其中了。

出了林荫道，一座海神雕像的大型喷泉便跳入了眼帘。喷泉周围的花圃种着些不同颜色的玫瑰花，在阳光下争奇斗艳，甚是好看。亚库从车窗向外张望，只见不远处还有温室和花园，而园中的植物不仅经过了精心的修剪，还极其讲究对称与几何图形的变化。

待车子在大宅的大门前停稳后，便有侍者围上来作势要为他们拉开车门。亚库急忙脱下平底鞋，从包中拿出了一双黑色的高跟鞋换上。平日里她是穿不惯的，稍微走多一点路脚掌便酸疼不已。而需要她跑来跑去的场合又太多，高跟鞋显然不适合诸如架设灯光、搬运摄影器材这类的苦活。

“下车吧，”欧多加隆说道，“你的东西交给他们拿着就好。”

于是亚库不安地看着侍者毕恭毕敬地为她拉开车门，又帮她拎起了装了相机和其它杂物的随身包，而她则无所适从地站在一旁，总觉得好像给别人添了麻烦似的。这时有个管家模样的人走上前来，先是向二人彬彬有礼地问了好，之后接过了欧多加隆递来的装在木匣中的红酒。管家道了谢，然后对二人说了句“请跟我来”，领着他们向大宅中走去。

亚库小心翼翼地走在光滑的大理石地面上，好像稍不留神就会摔倒一样。她身旁的男子似乎觉察到了她的窘态，于是抓住她的手臂，挽着她慢慢地向前走着。亚库不知该摆出什么样的表情面对他，好像他自从换上了那身西装，整个人像是被施了魔法一般，举手投足间都多了几分优雅与绅士的魅力。

“谢谢。”她最终还是不情愿地向他道谢道。而对方听后眨了眨眼，看上去多少有几分幸灾乐祸的样子，好似在嘲笑她穿了高跟鞋后笨拙的走路姿势。

关于高贵的古龙家族的住所，亚库是认真想象过的。但是当她置身于其中时，还是不敢相信自己的眼睛。大宅里不仅有童话故事中富丽堂皇的装潢，油画、瓷器、雕塑等艺术品也是琳琅满目，简直比市区内博物馆的藏品还要齐全。亚库环视着四周，不禁感叹着自身的渺小，心想也许这房子里随便一个茶碗都比自己的年薪要高多了。

管家带着二人来到了位于中庭的花园里，而正中的位置也有一座小型的喷泉。潺潺的流水声和白鸽的叫声交织在一起，显得格外安逸。花园角落里白色的遮阳伞下，一名灰白头发的男子正边喝红茶边翻看着名为《美狄亚》的剧本。亚库知道他便是传说中的瓦尔哈扎克亲王，忍不住多打量了几眼。只见他穿着酒红色的西装，手边放着橡木制的一柄手杖，上面镶着的宝石在阳光下闪闪发光。一只黑白相间的边境牧羊犬趴在他身旁，见了来人后先是警惕地叫了两声，待瓦尔哈扎克比了“噤声”的手势后才安分下来。亲王顺势合上了书，扶着手杖站起身来，对着自己的两位客人露出了和善的微笑。亚库看不出他的年纪，只觉得他看上去不过四十出头的样子。

“阁下，人带到了。”管家恭敬地说道。说罢，他又将手上的木匣打开，露出里面年份久远的佳酿。瓦尔哈扎克见了后赞许地笑了笑，对欧多加隆说了句“你又客气了”，之后便招呼着两人坐在自己旁边，吩咐侍者给他们端来了咖啡和红茶等饮品。亚库拘谨地道了谢，看着身旁的侍者又接着摆上了精致的糕点。

“你就是欧多加隆向我提起的亚库小姐？”亲王的声音带着一点点沙哑，“没想到竟然这么年轻，还是个美人。”

“您过奖了，”亚库有些局促地说道，努力使自己看上去沉稳一些，“感谢您百忙之中还能接受弊社的邀请。能进行您的专访，是我们莫大的荣幸。”

瓦尔哈扎克笑了笑，说道：“欧多加隆给我看了你们的企划。先前也有电视台找过我，但比起电视上那种人物专访，我还是更喜欢文字类的。有种返璞归真的感觉，不是吗？”

亚库附和地点点头，又偷偷瞥了一眼坐在一旁沉默不语的欧多加隆。只见他低垂着眼帘，嘴角带着一丝微笑，好像也在努力摆出一副谦恭顺从的模样。

“我也常读贵社的杂志，”瓦尔哈扎克继续说道，“虽然有些怀念早年‘都市传说’的年代，但现在这个样子也不坏，读起来总是有些有趣的发现。”

“毕竟我们也要顺应时代的变化和读者的需求。”亚库说着又回想起总编辑的座右铭，好不容易才将那丝苦笑收了回去。

“流量为王，”一直未开口的欧多加隆突然说道，似乎是在揶揄《苍蓝星周刊》总是离不了名人八卦的题材，“不过也是因为这样才能成为舆论的‘风向标’吧。”

“说到这个，上一期帕鲁奥姆特辑的影响力真是不容小觑，”亲王轻轻搅动着红茶杯说道，“连我这样的老古董一下子都对偶像了如指掌了。”

亚库“嗯”了一声，心中还是对帕鲁奥姆的特辑有些难以介怀。但她迅速整理好情绪，转移话题道：“不过也是托了这些流量的福，弊社的‘都市传说’板块才得以生存下来。虽然篇幅不如从前，但至少还有一丝生机。也算是‘曲线救国’了。”

瓦尔哈扎克听后笑了起来，似乎很中意亚库的回答。“你倒真找了个机灵的孩子来。”他转过头对欧多加隆说道。

“比起无趣又死板的格琉斯，我想还是有朝气的新人更适合来做您的专访。”恶棍翘起二郎腿，托着腮懒洋洋地说。

亚库略显尴尬地轻咳了一声，向身旁的侍者要过了自己的随身包，取出里面的录音笔和笔记本，然后公事公办地对瓦尔哈扎克说道：“如果您不介意的话，那我们就开始吧。当然并不是电视上那种很正式的样子，像聊天一样就可以了。访谈完成以后，我会进行一系列的拍照取材。由于您的要求是‘自然’，那么我也就尽量以自然的光线来构图。”

“当然，亲爱的小姐，”瓦尔哈扎克彬彬有礼地回应道，“我会全方位配合你的。”

亚库深吸了一口气，之后打开了录音笔，开始向眼前的男人发问。瓦尔哈扎克先是详述了自己接受专访的理由，表示自己想要借助《苍蓝星周刊》的影响力来宣传下个月举行的慈善拍卖会。届时除了社会名流，连古龙家族的几位要员也会前往出席，而拍卖会所得的善款将用于帮助改善瘴气之谷的污染问题。尔后，瓦尔哈扎克又回顾了自己的青年时期以及缔造商业帝国的历程，还分享了平日里的兴趣爱好。亚库全神贯注地听着他的回答，不时在本子上写下些重点。而一旁的欧多加隆和那只边境牧羊犬打成了一片，就好像彼此是心意相通的伙伴一样——当进入到拍照环节时，多亏了欧多加隆，那只牧羊犬才老老实实地在镜头前摆出了亚库满意的姿势。

亚库不得不承认，瓦尔哈扎克是个极好的演说家。他说话的时候，脸上的表情真挚又诚恳，很容易感染到聆听者。他的声音虽然略显沙哑，但却富有磁性。同时他还是一位镜头感极佳的“模特”。许多受访者在镜头前会不知所措，无所适从，而他却知道应当用什么样的表情和姿势来回应潜在的观众，省去了亚库不少的麻烦。

一向腼腆的女记者在采访和拍照的时候和平日里的样子判若两人，虽然还不算是巧舌如簧，但也是妙语连珠，让瓦尔哈扎克心情大好。而亚库在拍照时根本顾不上自己穿的是小礼服，那副上蹿下跳找角度的敬业模样让两个男人看了啧啧称奇。在亲王种满了山茶花的花园里，她干脆踢掉了高跟鞋，爬到修剪花枝时用的梯子上拍照——只是她在下来的时候遇到了些困难，最终不情愿地被欧多加隆抱下来解了围。

“所以我才不愿意穿这些。”亚库不满地嘟囔道。

“谁知道你会像个猴子一样。”欧多加隆忍着笑说道。

好在那之后的拍照都很顺利，再没出什么乱子。当亚库完成所有的取材之后，太阳已经微微偏了西，山间响起了布谷鸟的叫声。瓦尔哈扎克带着亚库转完了整个庄园，此时正从后山的马场走下来。亚库虽然因为高跟鞋的缘故一瘸一拐地走着，但脸蛋却兴奋得通红。欧多加隆生怕她崴了脚从山坡上滚下去，一直跟在她身边扶着她，直到他们重新回到中庭的花园中时，他才松了手。

“我还有最后一个问题，”亚库收拾好器材，说道，“虽然没有事先发给您预览，但我想这个问题应该也是所有女性读者所关心的。”

欧多加隆听完威胁似的瞪了她一眼，似乎不喜欢她这种预定外的擅自行动。然而瓦尔哈扎克却摆了摆手，表示无妨。“你问吧。”他微笑道。

“请问您理想中的女性是什么样子的呢？”

“理想中的女性嘛？……”亲王说着陷入了沉思，“温柔大方、善解人意……是不是太笼统了？”

“如果用现实中的女性来指代呢？”

瓦尔哈扎克听后露出一种意味深长的微笑，回答道：“索拉。索拉.马格达洛斯。”


	7. Chapter 7

7

亚库在回程的车上整理着采访的内容。听到瓦尔哈扎克说出索拉.马格达洛斯的名字之后，她总觉得对方像是故意为之。在涅尔基甘铎伯爵与索拉.马格达洛斯的婚讯甚嚣尘上的时候，他突然公开说了这样一席话，其背后的意图确实很让人玩味了。

欧多加隆倒是没因为她擅作主张而大发雷霆。他扯下了领带，解开了衬衣最上面的两粒纽扣，对亚库说道：“你写便是。他既然说了，你就照着他的意思写出来。”

亚库“嗯”了一声，本还想再多问些关于涅尔基甘铎的事情，但看着欧多加隆此刻烦躁的样子，便住了嘴。她看得出，欧多加隆并不喜欢和瓦尔哈扎克待在一起。在他们先前的会面中，他似乎是竭尽全力才摆出那一副谦恭的绅士模样。

亚库迅速地将记忆中的语句写在笔记本上，只是苦于此刻手边没有电脑，无法将相机中的照片导入筛选，因此她只能选择先将文章的大致结构列出来，待回去之后再做细化。亚库伏在后座的手枕上奋笔疾书，而她身边的人看了她一会儿后忽然扭头打开了窗户，让夜晚的凉风瞬时灌入了车内。亚库不由地打了个喷嚏，而一件外套随后披在了她的身上——欧多加隆脱下了自己的西装。

“谢、谢谢，”亚库意外地看着他，“可你不能把窗户关上吗？”

“不能，”欧多加隆不看她，依旧望着窗外，“你就不能稍微有自觉一点，注意一下自己到底穿的是什么吗？”

亚库听后好像突然想到了什么，脸红到了耳根。“又不是我要穿的……”她小声嘟囔道。

“把外套穿好。”恶棍不耐烦地说。

亚库“啧”了一下，不情愿地穿上了他的外套。欧多加隆瞥了她一眼，随后卷起了衬衫的袖子，亚库这才看清楚他手臂上有一大片烧伤后留下的疤痕。

“你想问什么？”恶棍看着她好奇的模样，调侃道，“让我亲一下也许我会告诉你。”

亚库翻了个白眼，不再理会他，又开始低头写了起来。

“你的脚没事吗？”欧多加隆问道。

“嗯？……没事。”亚库有些心不在焉地回答道。她上了车之后便踢掉了高跟鞋，而她的脚跟已经磨出了血。亚库从随身包中摸出了两个创口贴，胡乱贴上去后便开始整理素材。

“一会儿先去买电脑吧，”大约是见了她现在可怜兮兮的模样心生怜悯，恶棍竟然慷慨地开口道，“我可不想你赶不上截稿日。”

“我要最新的。”亚库头也不抬地说。

欧多加隆听后笑了一声，说道：“当然。”他说完后便不再“打扰”亚库，而是饶有兴趣地看着她全神贯注工作的模样。若是在平时，亚库一定会被这种目光盯得不知所措，但现在她再顾不上许多，聚精会神地将自己的构思一点点地写在纸上。

欧多加隆取了酒杯，给自己倒了一点麦芽威士忌，然后一饮而尽。他这样重复了几次，直到亚库注意到他的“豪饮”之后才暂时停了下来。

“怎么，你也要喝吗？”欧多加隆晃了晃杯子，轻佻地问道。

亚库摇了摇头，有些担忧地抬头看着他，却不知道该说些什么。“喝酒伤身。你……少喝点。”她搜肠刮肚地挤出这么一句话。

“和你有关系吗？”对方不领情地说。

“……没有。我也只是说说。你随意。”她看得出欧多加隆心情不好，于是不再多说什么。当亚库遇到他的目光时，那双漆黑的眼睛仿佛一潭深渊，她什么也读不出。亚库轻轻叹了口气，低着头继续写着。

“你说过谎吗？”欧多加隆突然没来由地问道。

“……说过。”亚库犹豫了一下，但还是选择了实话实说。

“为什么人会说谎呢？”

“有很多种理由吧……不过我想很多人都是为了保护自己而说谎。比如做了错事的时候不想被别人指责，或者不想被别人发现一些自己的秘密的时候，人总是会选择说谎吧。因为认错或者承认事实的代价太高，所以最后只能用谎言来保护自己。”

“说到底，还是因为人是自私的，”欧多加隆轻声说，“可一旦说了谎，就要不停地用更多的谎言去掩盖最初的谎言，然后不可避免地伤害到更多的人。有的人会因为承受不住良心的谴责而迷途知返，而有些人最终将自己包裹在谎言之中，成了魔王。”他说完后，若有所思地看着窗外。夜风吹拂着他的头发，闪烁的车灯将他的脸映得忽明忽暗，看不真切。

“……那你呢？”

“我不喜欢说谎，”欧多加隆晃了晃杯子中琥珀色的液体，“可很多时候别无选择。”

亚库没再接话，而是继续沉默地写着。

当她写完提纲后，将笔记本、相机和高跟鞋一并塞入了包内，又收起了手枕。她伸了个懒腰，然后蜷在后座上打起了瞌睡。这一天太过颠簸，让她疲惫地几乎忘记了要防备身边的人。

车子在公路上飞驰，偶尔有星星点点的光在车窗外跳动。华灯初上，万家灯火亮起，远处城市的轮廓在夜晚显得格外清晰。

欧多加隆见她睡着，忍不住伸手去拨弄她的头发。他本不该离她这么近，但也许他在黑暗之中待得久了，见到光亮便本能地靠了上去。可他却也清醒地知道，光明和温暖都不是属于他的。

恶棍收回了手，罕有地叹了口气，又转头看向了窗外。


	8. Chapter 8

8

亚库迷迷糊糊地睡着，朦胧中感到有人在摇晃自己。她不情愿地睁开眼，过了好一会儿才意识到她并不是从自己家中的床上醒来。她身旁的人皱着眉，嫌弃地说了一句“睡相真差”。而她这才意识到自己似乎枕着那人的胳膊酣睡了好一阵儿，似乎还流了口水。欧多加隆好笑地在她脸上拧了一下，疼得亚库终于清醒过来。

“到家了你还要睡吗？我中途可是连电脑都帮你买好了。”

“你、你怎么知道我住哪？”亚库弹簧一样地与他拉开距离，末了还不忘擦了擦口水。

“我知道很多事，这只是其中一件而已，”恶棍微笑道，“不过你可真是我见过的睡相最差的女人。这么宽的后座，你只留了三分之一的地方给我。等我买了电脑回来，不搬开你我都没有地方落座了。还随意地把别人当成是靠枕，连口水也蹭在我身上……我可以要精神损失费吗，记者小姐？”

亚库的脸红得像熟透的番茄。听到最后，她几乎捂住了自己的整张脸，不敢去看对方。“……你可以叫醒我的。”亚库不好意思地小声说道。

“只有这一次成功了，”欧多加隆拉开了车门，微笑道，“我送你上去。”

亚库从指缝中偷偷地看着他，脸上的红晕还未消退。当她听完欧多加隆的话之后，又慌乱起来。“不不不不……不用了！我、我自己可以的！”

“我是不是说过，‘我不喜欢别人拒绝我’？”

亚库咬着嘴唇，哭丧着脸看着他。她搞不清楚他的意图是什么，而答应了他的要求便等于是引狼入室，自取灭亡。但若是回绝他的要求……亚库下意识地捂住自己的脖子，又想起了被他掐住的窒息感，不由得打了个哆嗦。

欧多加隆见状笑着做了个“请”的手势，亚库重重地叹了口气，乖乖地跟着他下了车。

亚库租赁的公寓所在的住宅区虽算不上是新区，但因为交通方便、地段良好，吸引了诸多在大城市工作的年轻租客。只是设施稍显老旧，算是美中不足。到了晚上，下班的人们陆续回了家，小区里一时间熙熙攘攘，灯火通明。期间偶尔有饭菜的香味飘出，让人垂涎三尺，也倒是颇具烟火气息了。

亚库披着欧多加隆的外套，不安地攥紧了拳头。衣服上面的海狸香包裹了她，惹得她愈加胡思乱想。胡椒喷雾还静静地躺在她的包里，可她却怀疑自己根本没有拿出来的机会。

“看起来治安还算好。”恶棍评价道。他用右手提着电脑和亚库的随手包，悠闲地跟在她旁边。也许是酒精起了作用，他看上去似乎心情好了一些。只是他的黑眼圈很重，面色苍白，显得十分疲惫。

“……你来了就不好了。”

欧多加隆听了不置可否地笑了笑，然后仔细地打量着周围的一切。“我倒是有点怀念普通人的生活了，”他轻声说道，“为了晚上吃什么而烦恼，然后像白痴一样重复着‘好累啊’，顺便和朋友抱怨一下上司，最后到了家因为收到了新的快递而开心……真让人怀念。”

“你也有过那样的生活？”亚库和他一同跨入了电梯，按下了楼层的按钮。

“当然。我也不是生下来就这样的。”他自嘲地说道。

“那你为何……”

“这个问题可不便宜。想知道的话，我会按照市价算给你的，”欧多加隆的苦涩永远都是稍纵即逝，很快便切换回了平日里的模样，“啊，当然也可以用别的方法来支付。”

“我不想知道。”亚库看到他的嘴角弯起了个危险的弧度，立刻改口道。电梯停在了10层，亚库犹豫了一下，但还是走了出去。她站在自家门口，却心烦意乱地不想开门。她身后的人轻笑了一声，然后在她耳边晃了晃手中的钥匙——他不知何时拿走了亚库的家门钥匙。

“不请我进去吗？”

“你送到这里就好了。”亚库身上冷汗涔涔的，但还是大着胆子说了出来。

“……是吗？”恶棍威胁的声音从她耳后传来。

“你、你这是非法入侵、私闯民宅……”亚库没底气地说道。

“怎么会呢，”她身后的男人轻笑道，“我可是用钥匙开的门。”他说罢转动钥匙，打开了大门。

亚库愣在原地，不知是否要迈进家门。欧多加隆在她腰间轻轻推了一下，亚库没站稳，几乎摔进了房间。好在恶棍又及时揽住她的腰，才让她没有摔了个“狗啃泥”。欧多加隆将亚库的随身包和电脑放在玄关的地上，然后反手锁了大门。

房间里漆黑一片，而亚库被身后的人箍在怀里，无法去按电灯的开关。他身上的海狸香和酒精的味道缠绕在一起，混合出了一股既危险又充满了诱惑力的味道。亚库的心脏在狂跳，然而她却依旧分不清那是因为害怕还是别的原因。他伏在她的肩头，嘴唇轻轻摩挲着她的脖颈。他的呼吸中带着麦芽威士忌的余味，和身上的热度一起扰乱着亚库的心弦。

“你……请你放开我……”亚库小声地哀求道。

“别吵。让我这样待一会儿……”他的声音很低，到最后几不可闻。而亚库也在同时感到肩头越来越重，到最后她不得不一只手撑住墙，另一只手扶住欧多加隆，才使两人不至于摔在地上。

“你是喝醉了吗？……喂？……”

他仿佛失去了意识一般软绵绵地倒在她怀里，而身上的热度也高得吓人。亚库觉得手上湿湿黏黏的，等她开了灯看，才发现是血。欧多加隆的肩头红了一片，好像是伤口开裂所造成的。

“医院……我送你去医院！”亚库慌乱地说。

欧多加隆听后闷哼了一声，虚弱地拦住她，说：“小伤，不至于。你有纱布和绷带吗？”

“有是有……”亚库说着在家中翻找起医疗箱来，“哪有人受了伤还酗酒？”

“不行吗？”欧多加隆艰难地脱下衬衫，露出了缠着绷带的左肩。鲜血不断渗出来，看上去有些触目惊心。亚库拿了医疗箱，急火火地举着剪刀想帮他剪开绷带，然而手却因为紧张而抖个不停。

“拿来，”欧多加隆从她手中夺过剪刀，娴熟地划开带血的绷带，露出了肩上的伤口，“用纱布按在伤口上，然后用力压。”

亚库按着他的指示为他止血。她跪在地上，几乎是使出了吃奶的力气。欧多加隆的血粘在她的手上，带着让人不快的血腥味。

“疼吗？”亚库侧头看着他，只见他脸色苍白，额头上沁出了汗珠。

“我习惯了。”欧多加隆满不在乎地回答道。他身上的新伤和旧伤纠缠在一起，好像一种特别的刺青。

好在他的伤口不算深，亚库按了一会儿后终于止住了血。她又照着欧多加隆的指导为他清理伤口，然后裹上了纱布和绷带。当这一切完成后，亚库长吁了口气，几乎瘫倒在他怀里。

“谢谢，”恶棍用没受伤的右手抱住她，“否则这个样子回到那个‘垃圾堆’，可是稍微有点麻烦。”

“发烧……你还在发烧！难不成是伤口发炎？还是感冒？……”亚库触到他高热的肌肤，这才又反应过来，“我去拿退烧药。可是你喝了酒暂时没办法……”

欧多加隆拉住她，低声道：“不必了。再休息一下我就回去了。”

“但、但是……”

“你在担心我吗？……”欧多加隆虚弱地笑道，“一直胁迫你的恶棍死掉不是更好？”

亚库心里七上八下的，沉默了许久才说道：“那不一样……”

“什么不一样？”

“没什么……”亚库感到自己的脸上也开始发烫，“总、总之病人就是要好好休息。”

“你真是个烂好人。”

“那你下次能不能换一种求助的方式？”亚库洗了手，扶着他慢慢地向卧室走去，“搞得像要那……那什么一样，直接说你不舒服不就好了……”

“‘那什么’是什么？”欧多加隆还不忘调侃她道，“就算我直接说了‘我不舒服’，你会像现在这样吗？”

“……不会。”

“真无情，”恶棍半真半假地抱怨着，“明明刚刚还说‘那不一样’。”

“好好好，总之你先躺下休息。等到凌晨的时候我再叫你起来吃退烧药，”亚库看了看房间里的挂钟，大致推算了下时间，“大概3、4点的样子应该就可以了。保险起见，再给你加一粒抗生素。”

“要这么麻烦吗？”

“谁叫你喝了酒。”亚库没好气地说道。她将床上散落的毛绒玩具堆到一旁的衣柜上，又将摊着的衣服尽数丢进了脏衣篓里。

欧多加隆在她的床上躺下来，有些疲惫地靠在了身后的靠枕上。亚库替他盖好被子，又摸了摸他的额头，之后将电子体温计递给了他。恶棍老老实实地接了过去，夹在腋下量起了体温。

欧多加隆打量了一番亚库的房间，问道：“你要睡哪儿？”

“我要赶稿，不会睡的。”

“啊~真可惜。”他听后轻佻地说道。

“什、什么真可惜……”亚库瞥了眼体温计上显示的“39°C”，红着脸将退热贴“啪”的一下贴在他的额头上。

发着烧的恶棍微笑着抓住她的手，将她拉近到自己面前，说道：“明知故问。”他说完凑近了亚库，轻柔地吻住了她。


	9. Chapter 9

9

火。四周都是火。

破败的建筑物被火焰所吞噬，最后在此起彼伏的爆炸声中轰然倒塌。

正所谓是尘归尘，土归土。所有的皮囊到最后都将化为尘埃，连着发生过的罪恶一起消散在风中，被世人所遗忘。若是不幸记住了，那便只能孤独地在黑暗中拥抱绝望。

一片漆黑之中，少年沉入了水底。

没人听得见他的呼喊，也没人将他从水中拽上岸，他便孤身一人坠向最深处。

光消失了，只剩下无边无际的冰冷与黑暗。

深渊之中的恶龙呼啸而过，将周围的世界染上了惨淡的颜色。

 

欧多加隆从噩梦中惊醒，冷汗顺着脸颊流了下来。近年来他很少做噩梦了，现下又梦到以前的事，也许是因为发烧的缘故。欧多加隆环视了一圈四周陌生的景物，这才慢慢想起自己的所在地。他的头还是昏昏沉沉的，四肢也因为发烧的缘故而酸痛不已。

“你做噩梦了？”亚库坐在床边，正担忧地看着他，手上还端着一碗粥。

“无聊的梦。”欧多加隆靠着垫子慢慢坐起身来，揭掉了额头上的退热贴。他打量着眼前的女人，好像她的温暖还留在他怀里一样。她洗了澡，换了衣服，身上还残留着沐浴露的味道。只是因为熬夜赶稿的缘故，她眼里布满了血丝，神态也有些憔悴。欧多加隆瞥见她脖颈上自己留下的印记，这才终于笑了笑，甩掉了噩梦带来的不快。

“喝完就把药吃了。”亚库架好了小桌，把粥碗放在了上面，又把水和两种药摆在了边上，起身要走。

欧多加隆拽住她，微笑道：“你不喂我吗？”

“我要接着赶稿。再说，”她红着脸转过头不看他，“发烧对你也没什么影响。”

“还是有影响的，”恶棍搅了搅加了姜丝的白粥，“你不喂我，我可没有胃口喝下去。”

亚库叹了口气，最终还是依着他坐在床边，将白粥一勺一勺地喂给他。

“没味道，”欧多加隆抱怨道，“我想吃别的。”

“吃什么？”

恶棍抬眼盯着她看，好像在回味着什么，半晌才微笑道：“你。”

亚库想起先前发生的事，连耳根都红了。他嘴唇上麦芽威士忌的味道和他的吻一样绵密而浓烈，而他滚烫的身体仿佛烧掉了她的一切理智。她本想离他越远越好，却不知为何偏偏和他纠缠在一起。“……为什么是我？”亚库心烦意乱地问道。自从遇到他之后，她的生活就像过山车一样，再没了先前的安稳。他所做的一切都是擅作主张，从不在意她的感受。可他为什么要考虑她的感受？他们不过是胁迫和被胁迫的关系。

“……我也不知道。”欧多加隆知道她在问什么，只是他想了很多种答案，却发现那些都不是他想要的回答。

“是吗？……”亚库一瞬间眼圈有些发红，“真是个随意扰乱别人生活的家伙。”

欧多加隆轻笑了一声，不置可否地说：“可你好像没那么讨厌我。”

亚库咬着嘴唇，“啪”地一声放下手中的粥碗，低声说：“是你想多了。我不想……离你这么近。”她紧皱着眉头，两颊的红晕未消，眼中还有泪水在打转。

欧多加隆瞧她似是生了气，这才觉得自己说错了话。他此刻头疼得厉害，连着胸口也一齐隐隐作痛。而千言万语仿佛都梗在喉中，到了最后他却只挤出了三个字：“我知道。”他说这话的时候平日里凌厉的眼神也暗淡下来，甚至还有些忧伤。

亚库见他这副样子，心中百感交集。她是恐惧他多一点，还是喜欢他多一点？一时间数种情感交织在一起，拉扯着她的五脏六腑。等到她想要开口说话的时候，所有的话语都成了零乱的思绪，只剩下那句最伤人的话脱口而出：“天亮之后，请你马上离开。”

“……我会的。”欧多加隆听后垂下眼帘，好像在掩盖自己的某些情感。他心中的某处也像被揪住了一样，但他却极力说服自己那不过是发烧的缘故。

“记得吃药。”亚库站起身，然后不再看他，走出了卧室。

而欧多加隆没再拦住她，只是对着她离开的方向发呆。房间中的时钟机械地响着，空洞地敲在他的心上。顷刻间他觉得天旋地转，就好像他重新跌入了深渊一般。

 

当退烧药起了作用的时候，就连心中的悲伤也减轻了一些。

天还没完全亮，晨曦掩藏在灰蒙蒙的地平线之下。星月还挂在天上，逐渐在晨光中失了色彩。

欧多加隆看着伏在桌子上睡着的亚库，轻声叹了口气。她手边堆着电脑、相机和各种资料，像是忙碌了很久。睡梦中的她依旧皱着眉头，那样子仿佛在梦中也被那个恶棍所困扰一样。

欧多加隆此刻终于有机会好好打量了一番她的住所：一室一厅的房间虽然不大，但被她收拾得井井有条，颇有“家”的温暖。开放厨房的吧台上放着她给他留的另外一碗加了姜丝的白粥，还用便签纸写着“记得喝”。欧多加隆见了后，心头颤了一下。他又看见自己那件染了血白衬衫不知何时已被她洗净，此刻正挂在衣架上，还带着洗衣液烘干之后的香味。

“谢谢。”

他轻声说着，依旧尝不出白粥的味道。他从没觉得自己这么怀念普通人的生活，直到他闯入她的生活——平淡无奇又波澜不惊，甚至有些乏味，仿佛那碗白粥一般，但却温暖了他的心。

欧多加隆将熟睡的亚库安置在床上，坐在她身边看着她的睡脸。他的心脏不规则地跳动着，可他分不清那到底是因为渴望光的温暖，还是因为某种早就被他遗忘的情感。可就算是他能够正视自己的内心，又能怎样呢？他和她始终不在同一个世界。他早已站在深渊之底，再也回不去普通人的生活。

欧多加隆再次叹了口气，之后轻轻地吻了吻她的额头，好像在和那短暂的温暖诀别一般。

清晨冰冷的空气让他彻底从美梦中清醒。


	10. Chapter 10

10

亚库按时交了稿，而伊卡鲁鲁卡对她的采访赞不绝口，尤其钟爱瓦尔哈扎克说出索拉.马格达洛斯的名字那部分。他吩咐亚库再加上传闻中涅尔基甘铎伯爵婚讯的内容，让这一期内容看起来更加地夺人眼球。

亚库无奈地咳嗽了两声，但也只好对总编辑的吩咐逆来顺受。自从那天之后，她被传染上了重感冒，每天咳嗽不断，成了办公室里人人避之不及的“瘟神”。

“关于涅尔基甘铎还是没有任何实质性的进展吗？”在例行会议上，总编辑敲着桌子问。他今天看起来心情不错，因而没有咆哮着说出这一句话。

“有消息说他还在国外，”羊库库翻看了一下自己的笔记本，“我还在尝试联络他。”

“加快速度！”伊卡鲁鲁卡提高了音量，“另外，去准备一下瓦尔哈扎克所说的那个慈善拍卖会的事。”

“知道了。”

“我不是在说你，”总编辑不耐烦地对羊库库说，“我是在对我们的新人说。看起来瓦尔哈扎克很中意你啊，亚库。”

正在走神的亚库听到总编辑叫自己的名字后吓了一跳，然后唯唯诺诺地答应了一句。

瓦尔哈扎克的慈善拍卖会？

所以她又不得不去和那个恶棍见面了吗？

亚库在内心重重地叹了口气。她感觉头更疼了，好像所有的鼻涕都涌入到了脑袋里。

羊库库始终不快地盯着她，似乎在嫉妒她这个新人抢了她的风头。亚库只好装作不知情，尽力回避与她的眼神接触。然而格琉斯的态度却还是淡淡的，好像并不在意，依旧按照自己的节奏行事。

“关于下一期的选题，”这位精英一般的记者开口道，“那个暴躁的地产开发商拉多巴尔金如何？”

“那个长得像篮球明星的家伙？”伊卡鲁鲁卡听后扬了扬眉毛，似乎并不买账，“他有什么可说的？”

“他在瘴气之谷的一些土地买卖上似乎和‘某位大人物’有所争执。但这不是最重要的，”格琉斯推了下眼镜，“事实上，他在五天前突然暴毙，死因不明。”

“你的意思是……”总编辑皱起了眉头，表情一下子严肃起来，“我知道了，你先去查吧。”

例行会议之后，格琉斯依旧留在会议室里整理着文件。亚库听了他的话后心中像被大石块压住一样，几乎喘不过气来。她看着格琉斯，却不知道该不该开口询问。

“你想问什么？”格琉斯注意到她欲言又止的模样，于是出声说道。

“不……没什么。”亚库最终还是没问出口，狼狈地打算拉开会议室的门一走了之。

“……别和他走得太近。”

格琉斯在亚库关上门之前低声警告道。

五天前……

新人记者忧心忡忡地走回自己的座位，暗暗计算着时间，脑海里浮现的是那道伤口。

那个恶棍没再联络过亚库，消失得无影无踪。亚库偶尔心中觉得空落落的，却也只能强迫自己不去想关于他的一切。可是每当思绪滑落至远方的时候，她却总在担心他的伤有没有好，有没有按时吃药之类的。只是当她听了格琉斯的话之后，内心再次被恐惧与疑虑所笼罩。

这天天气阴沉沉的，空气中潮湿得能拧出水来。编辑部里冷森森的，配上窗外灰色的景物，竟有种末世将近的感觉。亚库的嗓子依旧疼得厉害，头也昏昏沉沉的。同期的朴可朴可和库鲁鲁先前眼尖地发现了她脖子上的痕迹，吵嚷着说她有了男朋友。亚库讪笑着摇头否认，然后开始穿着高领打底衫出现在办公室里。

感冒几乎让她丧失了思考能力。亚库坐在办公桌前，在电脑里敲入了“拉多巴尔金”几个字，出现的却只是他的生平与公司介绍，并没有格琉斯所说的“暴毙身亡”的新闻。亚库一页页地翻阅着网页，最终还是因为头疼而停了下来。格琉斯当然有些她不知道的线人与管道，可她却无法开口询问具体的情形。

“某位大人物”、“伤口”、“瘴气之谷”……这些词汇仿佛碎片一样割开她的思绪。她隐隐约约察觉到了拉多巴尔金暴毙身亡的真相，只是不愿去细想那些摆在眼前的蛛丝马迹。可不管她如何逃避，都改变不了欧多加隆是个臭名昭彰的恶棍这一事实。

亚库的太阳穴突突地跳着，好像身体在抗议她超负荷的思考。她寻思着提早下班回家休息，但又舍不得用她那少得可怜的带薪假期。就在她纠结的期间，桌上的座机忽然响了起来，前台的接待员说有人在楼下等她。亚库听后心脏漏跳了一拍，但马上就嘲笑起自己的愚蠢。

——那恶棍从来不会用这种方式找她的。

她又叹了口气，想着不如趁此机会翘班溜走，于是收拾好东西，向着楼下走去。

亚库刚下电梯便迎面撞上偷偷溜出去买咖啡的朴可朴可和库鲁鲁，两人见了她都是嘴边带笑，表情仿佛发现了什么新八卦一般。

“怎么了？”亚库狐疑地看着她们，问道。

“前台那里有个帅哥在等你，”库鲁鲁压低了声音，好像在做什么交易一般，“难道他就是传说中的男朋友？”

“我没有男朋友。”

“诶~不是男朋友的话，带着花来做什么？”朴可朴可笑道。

“花？”亚库在脑内搜索了一遍，依旧想不出来者到底是何人。直到她瞥见那人的身影时，这才想起他究竟是谁。

年轻的探员今天把刘海放了下来，看上去像是人畜无害的大学生。他依旧穿着黑色的西装，手上还捧着一大束红玫瑰。

亚库见是巴泽尔修斯，便想掉头就走。她想到先前“追踪器”的事情，更是心中不快。然而对方在大庭广众之下喊了她的名字，让她不得不转过头来面对他。

“听说你生病了，所以我特意带来花来，”娃娃脸的探员微笑道，“是感冒吗？”

亚库没有伸手去接他递来的花，而是皱着眉不悦地看着他说：“谢谢。不过我们没有那么熟吧？”

“的确，”巴泽尔修斯也不生气，依旧笑着说道，“但多见几次面就会熟悉了。”

“可我不是很想见到你，”亚库不领情，防御性地后退了一步，“我不是很舒服，我要回家了。回见，警察先生。”

“那我送你回去。”

“不必了。”

“我还有些问题想要问你，”巴泽尔修斯快步走上前去，在她耳边低语道，“你还在被欧多加隆威胁吗？”

亚库听他说出那个名字后吃了一惊，却不敢抬眼看巴泽尔修斯询问的眼神。她心虚地回答道：“我不认识他。”

“是吗？……”年轻的探员微笑着从上衣口袋掏出了一张照片递到她眼前，“你会带不认识的人回家吗？”

亚库看着那张她和欧多加隆并排同行的照片，心中已是翻江倒海。巴泽尔修斯满意地看着她的反应，然后不由分说地拉住她的手，带着她向外走去。


	11. Chapter 11

11

天空阴云密布，像是随时会下雨。

亚库几次想抽回手，但都以失败而告终。她也试着大喊大叫来逼迫巴泽尔修斯放手，然而却适得其反，他手中捧着的那束玫瑰花让过往的行人认为他们不过是吵架的情侣。

“你到底要问我什么？”她恼怒地冲他吼道，然后紧接着一阵咳嗽。

“你的感冒看来真的很严重，”巴泽尔修斯对她的怒火视而不见，“我想我们得坐下来好好谈谈。啊，不好意思，请帮我拿一下花。”他说着递给她那束玫瑰，然后像是故意的一般，开始磨磨蹭蹭地翻找起车钥匙来。

亚库终于重获了自由，于是她下一秒就想扔下那束碍眼的玫瑰逃跑。然而巴泽尔修斯仿佛看穿了她的想法，轻声警告道：“你要是想逃跑的话，我可真的会把你当作犯人抓回去。”

“理由呢？我可没做什么。”亚库冷笑道。

“包庇罪犯、妨碍公务、非法获取信息……”巴泽尔修斯拉开了车门，“你喜欢哪一条？”

亚库听后愤愤地瞪了他一眼，然后捧着那束花不情愿地坐上了他的车。

巴泽尔修斯没开公务车，而眼前的两门跑车也并不像是以他的薪水能买得起的。亚库依稀记得他家里算得上是有钱有势，否则他的哥哥也不会在娱乐圈换女朋友换得那么勤了。

“你饿不饿？我们先去吃点什么吧。”他笑眯眯地问道。

“不用了。你到底想问什么？”

“这附近有家意大利餐厅还不错，感冒的话那里也有适合你吃的食物，”巴泽尔修斯再次无视她的意见，“至于我想问什么……你在和那个家伙交往吗？”

“我没有！”亚库不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，但听到这个问题还是本能地立刻反驳。

“哦？”巴泽尔修斯听后怀疑地一挑眉毛，“但为什么你会在那个时间带他回家呢？”

“你在监视我？”亚库想起那张照片，不快地反问道。

“我只是在追查那条疯狗的下落，‘碰巧’有了些意想不到的收获，”他故意强调了“碰巧”二字，“所以你为何会和他在一起？他在威胁你吗？”

亚库咬着嘴唇不说话，她无法回答“是”或者“不是”。无论她给出哪一个答案，最终都将给她带来难以预料的后果。

巴泽尔修斯见她沉默不语，心中已经猜到一二，倒也没再追问。亚库被玫瑰花的香气熏得更加头昏脑胀，于是将窗户开了个小缝，窗外下雨前泥土的味道立刻飘了进来。

像所有高级餐厅一样，这一间的灯光也很昏暗，好像只有这样才能凸显出与众不同的品味以及令人叹为观止的价格。亚库愁眉苦脸地仔细辨认着菜单上的名称，但就算是看了注释也很难理解那究竟是怎样的组合。她依旧头疼得厉害，只想回家睡觉，而不是坐在这个地方接受巴泽尔修斯无休止的审问。

年轻的探员在昏暗的灯光下似乎没有平时那么咄咄逼人，微卷的刘海让他看上去柔和了许多。他体贴地帮亚库点了意式烩饭，然后端详起她此刻的模样。亚库被他盯得浑身不自在，于是出声问道：“怎么了？”

“我在想怎样才能清楚地告诉你那条疯狗的危险性，”巴泽尔修斯晃了晃手上的咖啡，“以及怎样才能让你稍微相信我一点……我是真的想要保护你。”

亚库疑惑地看着他，分不清他和欧多加隆到底谁更加危险一点。巴泽尔修斯虽然时常微笑，但她却能感到他身上有种难以言喻的疯狂与黑暗。

“我这里正好有些那条疯狗的资料，也许你会有兴趣听听关于他的事。”年轻的探员喝了口咖啡，说道。

“我不想知道。”

巴泽尔修斯笑了，继续说道：“他五天前做了什么，你难道不好奇吗？”

“五天前……”亚库心头一紧，手也跟着抖了起来。

“那个地产开发商，拉多巴尔金是他杀死的。”巴泽尔修斯轻声说。

亚库用力掐着自己的手腕，这才稍微镇定下来。她当然猜到了是他。那道伤口出现的时间太过凑巧，让她在听完格琉斯的话之后立刻联想到是他。只是她一直在催眠自己，不愿去正视这个事实罢了。

——他是个杀人犯，而她竟然救了他。

巴泽尔修斯观察着她的反应，好像在等待着她的心理防线彻底崩溃的一刻。他从上衣口袋里掏出一沓照片，一张张地摊在亚库眼前。那上面全部是不同死状的尸体，想来应该都是欧多加隆的“杰作”。“他当然是专业的，做这种事的时候干净利落，没留下一点自己的痕迹，”巴泽尔修斯接着说道，“虽然知道是他干的，但一直都抓不到他的‘尾巴’。真是个让人火大的家伙。”

亚库感到一阵反胃，几乎抑制不住自己的恐惧与不适。那些照片真实的太过残忍，锋利地割开了她的内心。

“你要是还对他抱有什么不切实际的想法，我想还是趁早放弃的好，”巴泽尔修斯低语道，“如果你不想变成照片里的样子的话。”

亚库的双手此刻布满了指甲的掐痕。她没法去反驳巴泽尔修斯的话，而照片上那些惨状让她回想起了那把冰冷的匕首划在脖子上的触感。那恶棍那天晚上表现得太过温柔，让她几乎忘了他的本性。或许那一反常态的温柔也不过是他为了博取她的同情而表现出来的演技罢了。

年轻的探员似乎很满意她的反应，他慢慢收起照片，又隔着桌子抹掉了她眼角的泪珠。亚库却厌恶地挡开他的手，本能拉开与他的距离。巴泽尔修斯微微吃了一惊，顺势抓住她的手腕，轻声问道：“你为什么这么讨厌我？”

“难道我应该喜欢你吗？”

“你对那个疯狗也是这种态度？”巴泽尔修斯终于不再微笑，几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这一句话。

“我对他的态度和你没关系吧，警察先生。”

巴泽尔修斯以为亚库见了那些照片会惊恐不已，而事实上她的反应也确实如此。只是她没有按照他的预期在他面前彻底崩溃，然后哀求着他来保护她、拯救她。巴泽尔修斯打量着眼前的女人，终于意识到自己好像很难得到她的信任与配合。

那欧多加隆究竟是……

他放开她的手，心中被一种难以名状的挫败感所占据。

这时亚库的手机又不合时宜地震动起来，她在桌下瞥了一眼屏幕，之后不自觉地变了脸色。她只觉得这场景似曾相识，就好像欧多加隆真的一直在盯着她一样。她想见他，却又不想见到他。不安啮噬着她每一寸肌肤，要将她吞入名为绝望的黑洞之中。

“你不接吗？”巴泽尔修斯眯起眼睛，又露出那种见到猎物时的表情。

“我……”亚库摇摇晃晃地站起身，强装镇定道，“我朋友打来的。”她说完不敢去看巴泽尔修斯，低着头奔出了餐厅。

外面阴云密布，像是黑夜提前来临了一般。远方隐隐有雷声传来，一时间狂风大作，似是暴雨的前兆。

“你在哪儿？”电话那头的人强压着怒气问道。

“我在C……Celestino？……”亚库仰头看着餐厅的名字，费力地读了出来。当她听到那个熟悉的声音时，竟然觉得有一丝安慰。

“为什么又和那个条子在一起？”

“是他突然……”

亚库还没说完，手机突然被别人夺了去。她吃惊地转过身，只见巴泽尔修斯沉着脸站在她面前。亚库后退了一步，却在下一秒被他用手铐铐住了右手。

“打扰别人约会可真是没礼貌。”巴泽尔修斯对着电话那头的欧多加隆说道。

“约会？”欧多加隆听到他的声音之后不怒反笑，“她的品味没差到那个份儿上。”

巴泽尔修斯短促地笑了一声，好像也在压抑自己的怒气。“用这种最简单的直钩就能把你引出来，倒是有些出乎我的意料了。看来‘鱼饵’的效果比我想象中的好啊，”他说着托起亚库的下巴，嘴角泛起令人不安的笑容，“既然是这样你就来选吧：是你亲自跟我回警局一趟，还是让我带她回去？……记者小姐这么可爱，我可不知道会对她做出什么事来。”

“先把你的脏手拿开！”

“啊，你看得到吗？”巴泽尔修斯朝周围张望了一圈，然后用极低的声音说了句“Action”。

亚库过了几秒钟才反应过来巴泽尔修斯的用意。她几乎是本能地用尽全身力气喊道：“你快走！他在埋伏你！……”

年轻的探员“啧”了一声，低声责备道：“真是个坏孩子，亚库小姐。你为什么偏偏要袒护那个恶棍呢？”他捏住她的脸颊，又接着对电话那头的人说：“机会难得，那我就再送你一份‘礼物’吧。”

他说完低头吻住了亚库。

这时暴雨如期而至，整个城市瞬时成了一片泽国。天边有数道闪电划过，雨水如同瀑布一般打在两人身上。


	12. Chapter 12

12

欧多加隆看见盯梢的手下发回来的照片时，几乎砸坏了手机。亚库抱着玫瑰花站在巴泽尔修斯边上的样子让他暴躁不已，更不要说她被那个讨厌的条子牵着手在街上走了。因此即使明知道那是巴泽尔修斯的圈套，他还是准备去见她。

那个无助、弱小、被他莫名其妙卷入一系列麻烦之中的女人虽然被巴泽尔修斯铐住，却还是在电话那头拼尽全力地叫他离开。他没想到她会那么做，他也没想到巴泽尔修斯会无耻地当着他的面亲了她。

他在屋顶上透过瞄准镜看着那一幕，好像五脏六腑都被怒火所吞噬。

“找死。”欧多加隆咒骂道。他再次调整了一下位置，之后扣下了狙击枪的扳机。

风速和暴雨影响了子弹的精准度，但他一开始也没打算直接取了巴泽尔修斯的性命——他不是很想在亚库面前杀人。

欧多加隆瞥了一眼楼下，只见巴泽尔修斯的追兵很快围了上来。他轻哼了一声，然后开枪击碎了自己的手机。当那些警察冲到楼顶时，只找到了一地他留下的催泪弹，而他本人早就顺着事先准备好的绳索滑下了楼。

子弹擦伤了巴泽尔修斯的肩膀，而他在第一时间本能地护住亚库，卧倒在地。亚库只觉得大脑一片空白，直到枪声响起，冰冷的雨水浸湿了她的全身，她这才反应过来究竟发生了些什么。

“我不是跟你说了‘拿开你的脏手’吗？”滂沱大雨之中，欧多加隆摘掉兜帽，举着枪对巴泽尔修斯说道。

年轻的探员冷笑了一声，鲜血顺着右手手臂流了下来。“你要是带她走了，我就会发布通缉令。从此往后她就再也回不去正常的生活……这样好吗？”

“谁说我要带她走了，”欧多加隆轻蔑地说，“你的把戏我还不了解吗？……真让人恶心。”

亚库抬眼望着欧多加隆，只见他双眉紧锁，眼神冰冷，仿佛一头愤怒的恶狼。她想见他，却又不想见到他。可当他自投罗网般地出现时，她所有的理智都消失了。“你为什么不走？……我没事……”她冲他喊道。

“我有事。我可不想让他再碰你。”欧多加隆咬牙切齿地说。这时刺耳的警笛声连成了一片，向着他们所在的地点呼啸而来。欧多加隆看着增援而来的警察黑压压地围了一圈，于是对巴泽尔修斯说道：“你放了她，我就跟你走一趟。她和我的事一点关系都没有。”

巴泽尔修斯听后满意地笑了，摸出钥匙打开了手铐。“当然。我是言而有信的。”

欧多加隆见亚库重获自由，这才扔掉手中的枪，然后举起了双手。这时早有在旁待命的警察冲上前去将他按倒在地，五花大绑了起来。亚库一声惊叫卡在喉咙之中，眼泪顺着指缝流了下来。

巴泽尔修斯捂着伤处艰难地站起身，然后拉起跌坐在地的亚库——只是她再次挡开他伸来的手，毫不领情。

“卑鄙！”亚库怒气冲冲地说。

“这是策略，亲爱的小姐，”巴泽尔修斯微笑道，“不过我的吻是出自真心的。”

亚库站起身，再也控制不住自己的情绪，挥手给了他一记耳光。“这也是出自真心的，警察先生。”她几乎是歇斯底里地说。

巴泽尔修斯狼狈地站在雨中，分不清这一记耳光和肩上的枪伤哪个更让他疼痛不已。虽然事情和他预期的一样顺利，但心中却被一种莫名的挫败感所占据。

“活该。”欧多加隆冷笑了一声，嘲讽道。他此时双手被缚在身后，身边还站着数名荷枪实弹的警察。押解他的车子这时在旁边停了下来，但他却依然看不出有任何的畏惧。“别露出那种表情，”欧多加隆对亚库说道，“回去好好养病。”

亚库感到心脏犹如被撕裂一般疼痛。他就在她眼前，可她除了哭，什么都做不了。

巴泽尔修斯押着他上了警车，在关门的一瞬间他转过头来又看了看亚库。“如果你再见到我，我们就再做一次之前的事吧？”欧多加隆微笑着说道。

警车呼啸而去，留下亚库一人呆立在雨中，脸上分不清是雨水还是泪水。

 

巴泽尔修斯简单处理了自己的伤口，不时扫一眼对面的欧多加隆。他自从上了车之后便一言不发，好像和巴泽尔修斯待在同一个空间之中比杀了他更难受。

“你最近嚣张得过分了，”巴泽尔修斯裹好了纱布，然后盯着他说道，“除了拉多巴尔金，之前的军火走私案你是不是也有份？”

“谁知道。”欧多加隆低着头，不愿与他对视。

“还有之前的那些命案……看来待会儿和你的谈话应该很有趣，”巴泽尔修斯微笑道，“欢迎来到文明世界，垃圾堆里的疯狗先生。”

欧多加隆冷笑了一声，终于抬起眼看着他。“你觉得你的计划进行的很顺利吧，精英小少爷？”他的眼神锋利的像刀，仿佛要割开眼前的人一般。

“当然。你待在这里就是最好的证明。”

“是吗？……”欧多加隆轻声说道，“你从什么时候开始监听亚库的手机的？”

“你发现了啊，”巴泽尔修斯有些装腔作势地答道，“真敏锐。不愧是职业的。”

“还通过格琉斯来监视她？”

巴泽尔修斯不置可否地笑了，说道：“能让你这么费心的女人，我当然也要多留意一下。”

“的确，”欧多加隆忽然笑了，“你虽然解救人质完全不行，但把别人当作人质倒学得有模有样。”

巴泽尔修斯听完瞬时变了脸色，先前胸有成竹的模样烟消云散。此刻他的脸上阴云密布，好像被欧多加隆戳中了什么痛处。

“不错嘛，警察先生，”恶棍张狂地笑了起来，“你好像还记得以前的事呢？”

他的话音刚落，正在行驶的车子突然停了下来。巴泽尔修斯警戒地掏出枪指着欧多加隆，而同车押解的警察们也站了起来。这时几处爆炸声接连传来，期间还夹杂着枪响。巴泽尔修斯紧盯着欧多加隆，示意一名警察查看情况。而就在车门打开的一瞬间，一枚催泪弹滚了进来。欧多加隆趁机踢掉巴泽尔修斯手中的枪，撞开身边的人，然后飞身出了车厢。身手之快，宛若鬼魅。车外持枪的蒙面人为他松了绑，他活动了一下肩膀，接过了同伴扔过来的枪。

押解的车队似是已被肃清，此刻只剩下滚滚的黑烟，毫无生气。巴泽尔修斯踉跄地追出车外，不停地咳嗽着。欧多加隆示意身边的人不要开枪，自己走上前去，一拳击中他的腹部，接着拎起他的衣领，嘲弄道：“幼稚。我怎么可能这么轻易地跟你做交易。”他说罢松开手，巴泽尔修斯便失去重心般地摔在地上。欧多加隆狠狠地踩住他握着枪的手，居高临下地看着他。“不过谢谢你告诉我格琉斯的事。”

“你怎么会知道那时候的事……”巴泽尔修斯难以置信地说道，“你是谁？……”

“在那之前，不如你自己先好好回忆一下。”欧多加隆蹲下身来，打了个手势要来了同伴的匕首，然后割开了他先前的包扎好的伤口，又刺了下去，鲜血瞬间涌了出来。“……然后下次请你告诉我，七年前你到底做了什么？”

他的表情狰狞，仿佛地狱来的恶鬼。

“啊，为了帮助你好好回忆，我再送你一份‘礼物’吧。”他模仿着先前巴泽尔修斯先前的语气说着，然后开枪击中了不远处押解车的油箱。爆炸声响起后，瞬间燃起了大火。

火。四周都是火。

巴泽尔修斯无力地躺在原地，好像那个被他遗忘的噩梦又重新降临了一般。

 

欧多加隆用毛巾擦着头发，站在中庭的屋檐下看着滂沱大雨发呆。几株棕榈树在风中摇曳，海边白墙红瓦的建筑颇有几分异域风情。

“为什么不当场杀了他？”他耳边忽然响起一个高傲的声音，一名银发青年不知何时站在了他的身后。他穿着一身深蓝色的西装，琥珀色的眸子略带不满地盯着欧多加隆。

“我得让他好好想起来以前的事……否则也太便宜他了。”恶棍伸了个懒腰，轻声回答道。

“哼，无聊。”银发青年不屑地说。他给自己倒了杯酒，琥珀色的液体和他的眼睛相得益彰。他的目光扫过欧多加隆肩上的新伤疤，轻声叹了口气，又接着说道：“随你便吧。一回来就要帮你处理这种事，真让人火大。”

“‘帮我’？……”欧多加隆转过身，接过了他递来的另一杯威士忌，“那是还我的人情吧，伯爵大人。”

涅尔基甘铎听后扬起了眉毛，傲慢地说：“我可不记得欠你人情。”

欧多加隆无奈地笑着摇了摇头。

“那家伙也按耐不住了……”年轻的伯爵望着黑压压的天空低声说道，“也好，省了我们很多事。”他说完举起酒杯，对着欧多加隆做了一个干杯的动作，然后将杯中的威士忌一饮而尽。恶棍配合地举杯笑了笑，也喝完了自己的那杯酒。

两人没再交谈，只有雨声倾盆而下。


	13. Chapter 13

13

亚库在那之后整整烧了三天，期间还噩梦缠身，三番五次地从睡梦中惊醒。而那场风波之后没人来打扰她——恶棍也好，警察也好，都像是没在她生活中出现过一般，好像她突然回归到了先前的平稳之中。也许恶棍终于被绳之以法了，但亚库却开心不起来。

……他怎么样了呢？

亚库没想到欧多加隆会那样自投罗网般地出现在自己面前，仿佛以身犯险的一匹孤狼。巴泽尔修斯虽然卑鄙地困住了他，可亚库始终觉得他并不会那样束手就擒。

她就这么胡思乱想着，没注意到咖啡已经漫出了杯子。亚库“嘶”了一声，然后奔到卫生间冲洗被烫伤的手指。等她再次返回茶水间时，却在门外听到了库鲁鲁和朴可朴可在里面讨论新一期瓦尔哈扎克特辑的内容——那期杂志出版后，掀起了大范围的热议。不仅古龙家族间的“三角恋”成了民众津津乐道的话题，单身优雅又多金的瓦尔哈扎克亲王本人也变成了大众情人一般的存在。

“你看了吗，这一期关于瓦尔哈扎克亲王的特辑？……超帅的！”库鲁鲁兴奋地说。

“真正的单身贵族诶！山茶花的花园超美的！但最后的那句话是怎么回事，”朴可朴可摆弄起了咖啡机，“感觉像是在向那个传说中的伯爵挑衅一样。”

“我懂！难道那就是传说中的‘三角恋’？然后伯爵为了心爱的索拉和亲王角斗……简直太浪漫了！”

“但是你不觉得奇怪吗？”相较于库鲁鲁的兴奋，朴可朴可却冷静地似乎若有所思，“亚库是怎么拿到这种专访的？她和我们同期，先前也不过是去偷拍偶像而已，为什么突然一下子已经能和两位前辈比肩了呢？”

亚库听到她们突然提到自己的名字，于是收回了要拉开门的手。

“说来有传言说她抢了格琉斯前辈的‘线人’，所以才拿到了亲王的专访。”

“真的吗？难怪……”

“据说还是用身体交换的！”

“这、这么说我们之前看到的那个吻痕……！”

“……应该就是证据了。”库鲁鲁模仿着名侦探的口吻总结道。

“这么说的话，那天来找她的那个帅哥也许就是格琉斯前辈的线人？”

“啊，是他呢！”库鲁鲁像是想到了什么，突然兴奋地提高了嗓音，“我之前加班完后见过他来找格琉斯前辈，两个人当时看起来在商量些什么。”

“结果后来就成了亚库的裙下之臣……真好呢，还是个帅哥。”

“没想到那个看起来毫无野心的女人竟然是为了上位这么不择手段的人……真可怕。”

亚库站在门外哭笑不得地听着这一段对话，心想着也许这就是自己写了帕鲁奥姆特辑的“报应”。她本想着冲进去理论一番，但听到后面风马牛不相及的内容还是打消了这个念头。于是亚库没去拿那杯咖啡，而是下楼去隔壁的咖啡店买了一杯拿铁。

原来巴泽尔修斯是格琉斯前辈的另一位线人……

她心不在焉地向拿铁里加着糖，忽然想到了什么似的打了个冷战。

……所以他才会突然提出制作拉多巴尔金特辑的提案。所以那天巴泽尔修斯见了她会没来由地说着“听说你感冒了”。

亚库手一抖，拿铁的奶沫上覆了一层白花花的糖粒。

……所以巴泽尔修斯通过格琉斯在监视她吗？那张照片难道也是他拍的？

她皱起了双眉，不快地想。

那句“别离他太近”究竟是在提醒她，还是在警告她？

格琉斯最近的行踪诡异，好像真的搜集了很多拉多巴尔金事件的相关资料。但他没向亚库透露任何相关的信息，似乎是在提防她泄露给欧多加隆一样。不知道从什么时候开始，她已经被划归为了欧多加隆的人，就连格琉斯这个一直和他交换情报的人也是这么认为。

加多了糖的拿铁甜腻腻的，变成了一杯咖啡味的奶制品饮料，这让亚库没来由地怀念起欧多加隆亲手调制的手冲咖啡的苦涩味。亚库走回办公室时又被前台叫住，说有人送了花给她，紧接着眼前便出现了用酒红色丝绒盒子装着的一大束白色山茶花，里面还附着瓦尔哈扎克送来的感谢信以及拍卖会的请柬。

亚库找来花瓶将那束山茶花插了进去，放在了自己的办公桌上。那花好像是刚刚从花园里摘下不久，花瓣上还粘着几滴露水。亚库翻看着亲王的感谢信，那中间夹着的一张照片突然掉了出来。亚库捡起照片，发现那上面是她在山茶花花园中被欧多加隆从梯子上抱下来时的情景，两人的姿态和神情在那一刻都显得极为亲昵。

“因为太可爱了，所以当时没忍住拍了下来。毕竟那样的欧多加隆也很少见呢。我为我的自作主张感到抱歉。如果有冒犯你的地方，还请谅解。”

瓦尔哈扎克在那张照片背后写道。

“P.S. 欧多加隆请我转达‘他很好，勿念’。”

亚库望着那张照片，心中百感交集。在得知他平安无事的消息后，她的嘴角不由得泛起一丝微笑。

或许有那么一瞬间，她还是渴望着去靠近他的。

 

夜空低垂，空气里仿佛凝结了水汽，再加上闷热，直叫人喘不过气来。然而瘴气之谷夜晚的街道上却渗着丝丝的寒意，而那寒意大多来自于周围人不怀好意的眼神以及非法药品的味道。虽然格琉斯早已习惯于往返在这片街道上，但今夜不知为何内心被一种不好的预感所笼罩。

七年前的事件宛若噩梦一般，不时在夜晚纠缠住他。记忆中曾经绝望的少年如今已经成了杀人不眨眼的恶魔，在现实中处处威胁着他。格琉斯知道他欠欧多加隆的，他也知道他终有一天会取走自己的性命，就像他对待其他人一样。

格琉斯停下脚步，窄巷中的路灯忽明忽暗。他回头看了看身后，然而什么人都没有，只偶尔有流浪动物从巷子中穿过。他继续向前走着，直到感到腹部像被什么击中一样才停了下来。格琉斯低头看了看，只见鲜血透过衬衣渗了出来。他捂住伤口，有些痛苦地靠在墙上。“是你啊。”他对着来人说道。

“晚上好，记者先生。好久不见了。”欧多加隆仿佛一道阴影，悄无声息地从黑暗中慢慢地走了出来。

“我也不是很想见到你。”格琉斯苦笑着说。

欧多加隆短促地笑了一声，说道：“你最近背着我做了很多‘小动作’……是不是？”

“……你做的太过火了。有些人是无辜的。”

“无辜？”恶棍听后冷笑了一声，拿枪指着他说，“你什么时候变得这么有正义感了，记者先生？七年前的你可不是这个样子的。”

“人总是会变的……多多少少的。”

“说的也是，”欧多加隆打量了他一番，然后微笑着说道，“那么再见了，记者先生。感谢你这几年来的合作。”

格琉斯望着他，然后慢慢瘫倒在了地上。

七年前那个曾哭着来找他报道绑架案的少年此刻蹲下来也看着他，漆黑的眼眸如同复仇的死神一般。他在地狱转了一圈，然后与恶鬼同行。

格琉斯觉得周身冰冷，好像沉入了深海里。他迫于压力没有写出那篇报道的时候，他将他带来的资料全部销毁的时候，那个少年是不是也像是坠入了深渊一般呢？

“别再执着于这件事了，不会有结果的。你还年轻，往后还有很长的路要走。”七年前的格琉斯夹着香烟对眼前的少年说着。记忆中的那少年用绝望与厌恶的眼神瞪着他，好像他是击碎他最后一丝希望的人。格琉斯吐了个烟圈，心虚地回避着那个眼神。“你弟弟也希望你好好活下去吧？”他不负责任地抛出了这样冠冕堂皇的一句话。

那少年听后沉默了很久，最后冷笑道：“……说的也是。”他的语气突然变得冷冰冰的，和先前判若两人。当格琉斯再度遇上他的目光时，被他眼神中毫不掩饰的杀意吓了一跳。

如果他当时拉了他一下，那他是不是也不会变成现在这个样子？……

太晚了。太晚了。

天空没有征兆地下起雨来。


	14. Chapter 14

14

《苍蓝星周刊》编辑部的例行会议上，格琉斯罕有的没有现身，也没有人知道他的去向。平日里这位精英似的记者简直是人事部门每次开会拿来表彰的典范，不仅很少迟到，就连休假都极少，更不用说不明原因的缺勤了。总编辑伊卡鲁鲁卡烦躁地用烟管敲着桌子，惹得会议室中的其他人连大气都不敢喘。

“还联系不到格琉斯吗？那我们下一期关于拉多巴尔金的专辑难道要开天窗了吗？”总编辑怒火中烧地吼道。

“我倒是有一条消息，或许可以作为备选。只是拿到的太过匆忙，还没有来得及仔细确认。”羊库库像是算好了时机般地说道。她虽然强调着“太过匆忙”，但脸上却露出了自信满满的神情。

“哦？是关于涅尔基甘铎伯爵的吗？”伊卡鲁鲁卡扬了扬眉毛，对羊库库投以不信任的目光。

“那倒不是，”羊库库露出了胸有成竹的微笑，“是关于雷吉艾娜的。”

“诶？”先前依旧走神的亚库听到雷吉艾娜的名字后，不由自主地发出了难以置信的声音。

怎么会？……

她想起最初欧多加隆威胁她时所说的话，不敢相信会有别人拿到有关那位顶级偶像的任何消息。帕鲁奥姆的绯闻登出后，她先前许多大品牌的代言都纷纷归到了雷吉艾娜的名下，一时间声势无人能及。

羊库库见亚库脸上写满了惊异，于是白了她一眼，得意地说道：“从来没有绯闻传出的雷吉艾娜被人拍到和现在人气爆棚的瓦尔哈扎克亲王携手共进晚餐，然后回了同一栋公寓。”

“诶？”不仅是亚库，会议室中所有的人都发出了难以置信的声音。亚库瞪大了眼睛，这才终于明白了欧多加隆当时所说的话——原来雷吉艾娜背后的男人竟然是那个亲王吗？只是又是谁有这个能力从欧多加隆的眼皮底下偷偷拍出了雷吉艾娜的照片呢？

“很好，”总编辑咧嘴笑道，立刻将格琉斯和拉多巴尔金特辑忘到了脑后，“你去好好准备吧。我相信这将是一期再次轰动全国的特辑。”

羊库库点了点头，看着亚库露出了胜利般的笑容。

这时会议室的电话刺耳地响了起来，一旁的库鲁鲁见状急忙接了起来。她先是用甜美的声音回答着，之后慢慢变了脸色。

“是警察，”库鲁鲁挂上电话后脸上露出一副快哭出来的表情，“他们说格琉斯前辈被杀了。”

她说完后，会议室里先是陷入了一片死寂，之后便像是炸开了锅一般，每个人都在重复着“怎么会这样”。就连总编辑伊卡鲁鲁卡都变了脸色，一向跋扈的脸上此时被震惊所代替。亚库坐在原地，只觉得像是掉入了冰窖一般，而她好像已经提前知晓了凶手的名字。

当警察来到编辑部调查时，亚库自然而然地再次见到了那个娃娃脸的探员。他把刘海梳了上去，好像故意一般的露出了额前裹着伤口的纱布。亚库本以为很长的一段时间都不用再见到他了，而现在他又出现在眼前，让她心里又七上八下了起来。亚库本能地后退了几步，想撤出他的视线范围之外。然而巴泽尔修斯却一眼发现了她，还走到她旁边煞有介事地亮出了警徽，对她说着“好久不见”。一旁的库鲁鲁和朴可朴可见是巴泽尔修斯，眼睛瞬间亮了起来，凑在一起盯着他们看，好像他们之间的事情要比雷吉艾娜的绯闻和格琉斯的死讯更加有吸引力。

“我这次可以名正言顺地找你问话了吧，记者小姐？”他褐色的眼睛眯了起来，带着不容拒绝的语气说道。

亚库咬着嘴唇不快地看着他，不情愿地跟着他走进了作为临时调查处的会议室。其他人也需要接受警方的调查，只是巴泽尔修斯选择了对她进行单独的询问。当他关上门时，亚库感到一种前所未有的压力，几乎让她喘不上气来。

“在我开始正式询问之前，你不想知道一下那天之后发生了什么吗？”巴泽尔修斯微笑道，“啊，你不用离我那么远，我暂时不会对你做什么的。”

亚库坐在会议桌的另一头，远远地和他拉开距离。巴泽尔修斯又笑了一声，然后站起身，走到了她的身边。“欧多加隆从我手上跑掉了……你很开心吧？或许你已经知道了？”他看着她一字一顿地说道，“我迟早会抓他回去的。”

“那是你们之间的事。”

“当然，”巴泽尔修斯听后向前探了探身子，凑近了她，“因为你无论如何都是偏向他的。不过你不害怕吗？”

“害怕什么？”亚库坐着的办公椅被他死死地按住，无法后退。她只能把头扭向一边，不想去看他的脸。

“你不怕成为下一个格琉斯吗？”巴泽尔修斯在她耳边低语道，“还是你觉得我现在铐住你，他还会再来救你？”他的嘴唇暧昧地在她耳边蹭来蹭去，好像下一秒就要贴上去似的。

“……看来你的伤已经好了，警察先生。”亚库冷冷地说。

“托你的福，记者小姐。”巴泽尔修斯抓住她试图扬起的手，这次没让她再得逞扇他的耳光。

“你还在公务之中，这算是‘不当询问’和‘性骚扰’了吧？”亚库愤愤地说道。

“哦？那你刚刚算不算是试图‘袭警’了呢？”巴泽尔修斯微笑道。

亚库恼怒地看着他，对他那种一直紧追不放的态度十分不满。“你是因为我曝光了你哥哥的事，所以一直怀恨在心吗？”

“当然不是。我说过了，我是真心想要保护你的。只是你好像被那个恶棍威逼利诱，像是被洗了脑一样地不信任我……难道这就是传说中的‘斯德哥尔摩综合症’？”

“我不是！”亚库像是被他说中了心事，连忙否认道，“你从我们第一次见面就偷偷地在我的电脑上装了追踪器，我怎么可能相信你？”

巴泽尔修斯听后脸色一变，然后认真地问道：“如果我说我没有呢？”

“你没有？……”亚库重复道，“怎么可能！你不是一直在监视我吗？……”

“那之后的事情另当别论。但那一次我真的什么都没做。”巴泽尔修斯轻声说道。

“你说谎！……”

“到底是谁在说谎呢？”巴泽尔修斯严肃地说，“……你还要再骗自己吗？”

“你在骗我……”亚库苍白地反驳道。巴泽尔修斯的话仿佛魔咒一般，击碎了她多日来自欺欺人的保护层。只是如果那时候巴泽尔修斯真的装了追踪器，那欧多加隆难道不应该在她一上车的时候就告诉她吗？……可到底谁说的才是实话，她已经分不清了。

“我监视你不需要什么追踪器，我有别的方式知道你的行踪。我也对你电脑中的资料不感兴趣。如果我想看，我会通过正常的渠道拿到的。”

“胡说！你不过是想通过我……知道他的行踪……”

“傻孩子，我想知道他的行踪，把追踪器装在你的电脑上又有什么用呢？”巴泽尔修斯轻笑了一声，解释道，“再说我如果真的想追踪你，用手机就够了。”

“骗子！……”亚库甩开他的手吼道。她的脸涨的通红，泪水在眼眶中打转，连呼吸也变得急促起来，好像喘不过气一般。

“我不喜欢说谎……可很多时候别无选择。”

欧多加隆那时的话还萦绕在她耳边。

“是他在骗你啊，”巴泽尔修斯蹲下身来看着她，“他在威胁你，利用你。你不过是他达到目的的工具罢了。”

“不是……不是那样的……”亚库的眼泪止不住的流下来，整个身子都在发抖。

“你还看不清吗？……他始终是个双手沾满了鲜血的恶棍啊。”巴泽尔修斯张开双臂抱住她，柔声说道。他确实一直试图击溃她的心理防线，但没想到最后却是以如此偶然的方式。他见她没再推开自己，于是轻轻拍着她的后背，安抚着她。他或许成功了，但他看着她崩溃大哭的模样却丝毫开心不起来。

她喜欢上那个人了。

巴泽尔修斯叹了口气，心中某个地方像是被撕碎了一般。


	15. Chapter 15

15

“那就是之前扇了巴泽尔修斯前辈耳光的女人吗？没想到真人看起来还挺可爱的。”

——亚库当着诸多警察扇巴泽尔修斯耳光的事早就传遍了整个警界，成了众人茶余饭后津津乐道的谈资，大多数人都是怀着幸灾乐祸的心情看他出丑的。这位名门出身的小少爷的履历实在太过完美，在晋升的道路上也几乎是畅通无阻。虽然他办案的能力不容置疑，但却因为出身而招来了许多嫉妒与猜忌的目光。

当巴泽尔修斯带了亚库作为案件的参考人回警局进行特别询问的时候，一时间审讯室外竟人头攒动，众人都想看一眼那位传说中的女记者——不但扇了“警界之星”的耳光，还不留情面地曝光了他哥哥的绯闻。

“听说那女人先前对我们的‘超级精英’不闻不问，连约会都不肯答应。”

“诶？真的吗？我以为他只要勾勾手指就有女人排着队想和他交往呢！”

“据说她是欧多加隆的情人，所以巴泽尔修斯的挫败感一定很强吧……”

“什、什么？欧多加隆的……”

议论的声音突然减弱了，不仅是因为巴泽尔修斯开始了询问，而是议论的众人感受到了来自突然现身的上司的压力。

那人的打扮不像一般的警察那样穿着统一的黑色西装，而是穿着短袖T恤，露出了手臂上的道道伤疤和虬龙刺青——据说那是他当年卧底黑帮时刺上去的。他身材魁梧，肤色因为常年风吹日晒而呈古铜色，而眉梢嘴角却带着一丝不相称的邪气，好像他不是警察，而是一名真正的黑道老大一样。

“你们都这么闲吗？”他开口问道，声音里带着一种不容置疑的威严。

“伊比路玖长官……！您、您已经从国外进修回来了？”

“刚回来就听说发生了‘有趣’的事……”伊比路玖拿着甜甜圈，饶有兴趣地盯着另一头的审讯室。他挥了挥手，吩咐抱着数盒“巫毒甜甜圈”的手下将那些“高糖、高油、高热量”的“三高甜品”分给凑热闹的人。众人唯唯诺诺地道了谢，之后便窃窃私语地相互交谈着，再没了先前的热闹。

“我不会强迫你，如果有些问题你不想回答可以选择沉默。”巴泽尔修斯控制好自己的音量和语调，用一种轻柔的声音说道。

审讯室里又黑又冷，压抑地让人不断怀疑自己是否真的犯了什么罪。巴泽尔修斯坐在亚库对面，看着她机械地回答着自己的问题。她平静下来之后一直是那样毫无生气，既不拒绝也不配合巴泽尔修斯的询问。

“你最后一次见到格琉斯是什么时候？”

“三天前。”

“他当时有什么异样吗？”

“没什么。只是出去取材的次数多了。”

“取材？”

“大约是去收集有关拉多巴尔金特辑的资料了。”

“那么格琉斯去瘴气之谷也是调查这件事了？”

“不知道。他有自己的线人和管道。”

“欧多加隆也是他的线人吗？”

亚库听到那个名字后，身子微微地颤抖了一下。她顿了顿，过了一会儿才回答道：“是的。”

“他们是怎么联络的？”

“我不知道。”

亚库先前虽然被巴泽尔修斯的话刺激到崩溃大哭，但此刻回答起问题却是出乎意料地冷静。他原本以为她会表现得更加配合，然而她的回答却是言简意赅，几乎不给他过多刨根问底的余地。

“那么你和欧多加隆是什么关系？”巴泽尔修斯再次向她抛出了这个棘手的问题。

亚库垂下眼帘不看他，沉默了许久。一时间空气仿佛冻结了一般，只有一旁书记员敲打键盘的声音。巴泽尔修斯见她不说话，于是将帕鲁奥姆特辑的那期《苍蓝星周刊》摊在她眼前，询问道：“你写的这一篇报道是他提供的线索吗？”

“……是。”

“所以他也算是你的线人了？”

“算……也不算。”

“什么意思？”

“……他来决定我写的内容。”

“也就是说他在威胁你了？”

亚库咬住了嘴唇，过了很久才终于面无表情地点了点头。

巴泽尔修斯又将先前她和欧多加隆的那张照片摆到她眼前，继续问道：“这张照片拍摄于拉多巴尔金命案后的第二天晚上。你当时带他回了家……为什么？”

“是他要求的。”

巴泽尔修斯听后不快地皱起了眉，接着问：“他有对你说了什么关于拉多巴尔金的事吗？”

“没有。”

“那么他有什么不寻常的地方么？”

“我不知道他寻常的样子是什么。”

站在审讯室另一侧的伊比路玖听了这话笑出了声，嘟囔了一句“狡猾的女人”。先前的人群自从吃完甜甜圈后便识趣地作鸟兽散，毕竟没人想长时间地待在他的身边。而几个留在原地的则是大气都不敢喘，生怕惹怒了脾气暴躁的上司。

巴泽尔修斯又问了亚库几个问题，得到的也都是她不痛不痒的回答。他本以为那之后她会对自己敞开心扉，然而她只是表现得稍微配合了一点，不再对他的要求过分排斥，但并没有他想象中那般信赖自己。

“我已经申请了警方的保护，你不用担心他的威胁了，”巴泽尔修斯结束了询问，站起身说道，“如果他再联系你，请你马上让我知道。”

亚库没说话，只是点了点头。

这时审讯室的门被打开，伊比路玖手中拿着最后一盒巫毒甜甜圈走了进来。巴泽尔修斯见到他先是微微吃了一惊，然后抱起了双臂不悦地说：“你不是刚进修回来吗？……这是我的案子，你不要插手。”

“我只是来问一个问题。”伊比路玖将甜甜圈摆到两人眼前，做了个“请”的手势。

巴泽尔修斯不客气地拿走了最中间巧克力巫毒娃娃的甜甜圈，而亚库看了眼伊比路玖，没去碰那盒五彩斑斓的甜品。伊比路玖轻笑了一声，说道：“忘了自我介绍。我叫伊比路玖，是这家伙的上司。”他盯着巴泽尔修斯，像是故意一般地强调了“上司”二字。

一旁的娃娃脸探员听完翻了个白眼，好像对自己的上司十分不满。亚库“嗯”了一声，客套地问了好，却依旧是面无表情。

“记者小姐是聪明人，那我也就长话短说了。你去采访瓦尔哈扎克亲王也是通过欧多加隆吗？”

咬掉了巫毒娃娃头部的巴泽尔修斯听到瓦尔哈扎克的名字，脸上的表情微妙地变了变。

“是的。”亚库干脆地回答道。

“我知道了。感谢你的回答。”伊比路玖意味深长地说。他盯着亚库看了许久，好像在试图挖掘出所有她隐瞒不说的秘密，直到巴泽尔修斯有些恼怒地用卷起的纸筒在他眼前晃了晃，他才收回了目光。

“我送你回去。”巴泽尔修斯对亚库说道。

“不用了。我想自己静一静。”她说完拉开了审讯室的门，走了出去。

巴泽尔修斯碰了个软钉子，急忙想追出去，然而伊比路玖却叫住了他：“站住。我有话跟你说。”

年轻的探员叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴，一脸不情愿地关上审讯室的门，独自面对着自己的上司。

“这么长时间没见，连个女人都搞不定了？她好像不怎么喜欢你。所以你平时的把妹技术都是花拳绣腿吗？要不要向你哥哥取取经？”

“闭嘴。她已经开始慢慢信任我了。”

伊比路玖听后嗤笑道：“的确比扇你耳光好多了。”

巴泽尔修斯“啧”了一声，狼狈地猛灌了几口咖啡。“你就为了跟我说这个？”他不耐烦地问。

“听说你被那条疯狗耍了？”伊比路玖冷嘲热讽地对他说道，“真没用。”

“你不要一回来就对我指手画脚的。”

“瓦尔哈扎克似乎最近和那条疯狗走得很近啊……又是一个麻烦的家伙。拉多巴尔金的事想必是他指使的吧。”

“虽然格琉斯先前也和我提过‘某位大人物’和拉多巴尔金的死有关，但欧多加隆似乎带走了格琉斯手上的资料。我们没有证据，也不能去敲开亲王家的大门询问，”巴泽尔修斯说着好像想起了什么不愉快的往事，“再说我也不是很想见到他。”

“已经过了七年了嘛……那位大人真是一点没变，净做些让人讨厌的事。”

巴泽尔修斯听到他的话后表情变得更加阴沉，沉默了一会儿后才开口说道：“欧多加隆……知道七年前的事。他该不会是那时候的……”

“怎么，你怕了吗？”

“那是场意外。”

“当然，”伊比路玖附和道，难得和他观点一致，“那条疯狗是个出色的情报贩子，知道这些也没什么好惊奇的。就连前些年炎王家的丑闻也是他从中作梗……”

“只差一点点就能抓到他了！那样格琉斯也不至于……！”巴泽尔修斯狠命地捶向桌面，几乎碰翻了整盒甜甜圈。

“……还好你找到了那位可爱的记者小姐，”伊比路玖又拿起了一个甜甜圈，“她是一个能去接近欧多加隆和瓦尔哈扎克的存在。不过看样子要得到她的完全配合，你得多费心了。”

“我知道。”年轻的探员想起她大哭时的模样，轻声叹了口气。

“别再被扇耳光了。”伊比路玖揶揄道。

巴泽尔修斯听后又“啧”了一声，拉开了审讯室的大门。


	16. Chapter 16

16

亚库走出警局，茫然地看着眼前的瓢泼大雨。她倒不是不知道回家的路，而是太多的情绪涌向她的脑海，让她无法思考。雨水顺着她的脸颊流下来，很快打湿了她的全身。

配合警方的调查本应该是件正确的事，可她心中的两个声音却一直吵个不停，将她逼入绝望的边缘，连着胃都一起没来由的灼烧起来。即使巴泽尔修斯的话击碎了她欺骗自己的假象，但在实际的询问里她却还是本能地维护了那个恶棍——包括隐藏了他受伤的事实。

“你不怕成为下一个格琉斯吗？”

亚库想到这儿痛苦地抱着头蹲了下去。她为自己袒护了杀害前辈的凶手而愧疚不已，同时感觉又像是出卖了欧多加隆一般。

她难道还对他心存幻想吗？

每当想起这个问题，她就觉得自己不可理喻。他威胁她、利用她、甚至还对她说了谎……可她为什么总是想要去相信一个恶棍呢？

真真假假，是是非非。她已经完全分不清了。

“我不是说了送你回去吗？”巴泽尔修斯撑着伞，在她身后为她挡住了倾盆的大雨，“难道你还想再感冒一次？”

“我也说了我想一个人静一静。”亚库站起身，不领情地走向雨中。巴泽尔修斯拽住她的手臂，将她拉进了伞下。亚库厌烦地想甩开他，但对方却死死地抓住她不放。“你以为我同意了接受询问，就是相信你了吗？”她有些失控地回头冲他大吼道，“我不想见到你！不想跟你有任何额外的接触！”

巴泽尔修斯愣在原地，内心没来由地隐隐作痛。她对着他几乎永远是摆出厌恶与恼怒的模样，就连普通的微笑都很吝啬。可当她面对欧多加隆的时候，却像是换了一个人。他不确定自己是不是在嫉妒，因为他从来没有真正体会过“嫉妒”这种情绪，那感觉就像是被硫酸一点一点腐蚀了心脏一般。“如果，”他低声说，“如果你最先遇到的是我……还会是现在这个样子吗？”

亚库没有回答，只是瞪着他。眼前的人似乎被她的话伤了心，卸下了平时那一副“超精英”的面具，罕有地露出了难过的神情。

“这个时候不好叫车，”巴泽尔修斯缓了缓情绪，依旧低声说道，“我知道你讨厌我……但至少让我尽一点绅士的义务。”他说完将伞递到她手里，然后不由分说地拉着她向停车场走去。

尽管巴泽尔修斯打开了车上的暖风和座椅加热，但淋了雨的亚库依旧抖个不停。湿透的衣服黏在身上，带走了大部分的热量。她努力拉远与巴泽尔修斯之间的距离，双手防御性地护在胸前——沾了水的衬衣通透感过于良好，让她不得不下意识地提防起身边的人。

巴泽尔修斯见她一直在发抖，又担心起她会再次感冒，于是拐下了高速路，最终在一家有着著名吉祥物的连锁便利店前停了下来。等他买好了东西回到车上时，只见副驾驶座位上的那个女人因为冷而抱着膝盖蜷成了一团，同样浸透了水的短裙黏在她修长的腿上，勾勒出了令人遐想的线条。亚库见他回来，急忙端正好了坐姿，尴尬地向下抻了抻裙摆。

“你这又是何苦……”巴泽尔修斯假装严肃地皱着眉数落道，可心跳声却几乎出卖了他。他打开了收音机，然后递给她一条刚买来的浴巾，又将一杯热可可放到了车里的杯架上。他也淋了雨，整个人都湿漉漉的，水珠顺着发梢滴了下来。巴泽尔修斯胡乱地用另一条毛巾擦了擦头发，然后解下了领带，脱下湿透的外套与衬衫，换上了便利店售卖的吉祥物文化衫。“你要换吗？我还多买了一件。”他晃了晃手里的另一件T恤，但很快意识到了什么，一下子红了脸。“抱歉，我不是故意的……执行任务的时候习惯了。”

亚库早就扭过头不去看他，但衣物窸窸窣窣的摩擦声还是扰乱了她的心弦。车窗外依旧是大雨如注，而车内狭小的空间让气氛忽然变得暧昧起来。

“你……还是换上吧，”茶发青年将T恤递给她，同时不得不用咳嗽声来掩饰自己的尴尬，“否则我没办法专心地开车。”

“我才不想在这里换衣服。”亚库将T恤扔到后座，依旧是一副不领情的样子。可当她侧身的时候，却被身边的人抓住了手臂。

“那至少请你把自己裹好……”巴泽尔修斯说着突然将浴巾披在她身上，之后又像是失控一般地抱住她，嘴唇几乎贴上了她的脸颊，“我的自制力没那么好……你也不想让我做其它的事吧？”他赌气似的说道。

“放手！”亚库又惊又气，只想着离他越远越好。可她也不得不承认，他的怀抱比她想象中的温暖得多，驱走了些许雨水侵蚀肌肤的凉意。

“我不想放手，”他像个小孩子一般执拗地说道，“我不想让你受伤害，到最后变成和格琉斯一样的下场。你明明只要选择信任我就行了，为什么要折磨自己？为什么不肯放心地依赖我？……”他再也控制不住自己的情绪，歇斯底里地低吼道：“为什么你……偏偏喜欢的是他呢？”

“喜欢”？

亚库听到这两个字后几乎忘记了呼吸的方法，好像心脏不规律的跳动也蔓延至了全身，麻痹了手脚。

她是喜欢上了那个人吗？那个无可救药的恶棍？

“我……没有……”她依旧口是心非地否认道，似乎只有这样才能减轻一些心中如影随形的负罪感。

“说谎……”抱着她的那个人肩膀微微地颤抖，声音低到几乎被收音机里的音乐声盖了过去，“……我就不可以吗？”

亚库愣了一下，之后又本能地想从他的怀里挣脱。然而巴泽尔修斯不肯放手，反而把她抱得更紧。

“……你就不可以喜欢上我吗？”他宛若哀求一般，在她耳边喃喃说道。他此刻再没了平时的自信，不再是那个对她用尽一切手段的精英探员，而像个心碎的失败者，卑微地乞求着她的垂怜。

收音机里的女歌手哀伤地唱着灵魂乐，低沉嘶哑的歌声和窗外的雨声一样让人心碎。

 

欧多加隆将他删减过资料的移动硬盘放在了和格琉斯交换情报的储物柜里。警察暂时还没发现这个储物柜，但即使是发现了，他也有办法将他想让警方调查的线索塞到那个不知天高地厚的探员眼皮底下。

欧多加隆最近除了忙着处理格琉斯的事，还要帮着那个傲慢的伯爵打理些生意之外的工作——像是收集些内幕交易的消息，或是打探些大人物的喜好，他也因而没有时间去见那个让他在意的人。他想见她，可他每天却只能隔着屏幕注视着她，就连电话都不能打。他派去盯梢的手下都注意到了他根本不是在监视她，而是像狗仔队一样拍下她的一颦一笑。

……她还好吗？

他想念她的温暖。即使清楚的知道那不是属于自己的，他也还是没办法将她的身影从脑海中完全抹去。

当他返回住所的时候，那个银发青年正大摇大摆地坐在沙发上摆弄着他珍藏的枪械。欧多加隆见状叹了口气，对着“不速之客”说道：“你来干什么……之前不是说忙着收购拉多巴尔金旗下的产业和筹备慈善拍卖会的事么？”

“你该删的东西都删完了？”涅尔基甘铎熟练地给枪上了膛，依旧傲慢地对他说道。

“我没想到格琉斯能在那么短的时间挖到那么多有关你的信息……是我低估他了。”

年轻的伯爵眯起琥珀色的眼睛，略带嘲弄地说道：“你也没想到他会和那个条子勾结在一起吧？”

欧多加隆没说话，而是给自己倒了杯酒，然后一饮而尽。

“别轻敌。巴泽尔修斯还是有些本事的。特别是他现在‘赖’上了你的记者小姐，”涅尔基甘铎轻笑了一声，“……你是不是后悔当时没有干掉他？”

欧多加隆“哼”了一声，接着划开了手机的屏幕，查看着手下刚刚发来的信息。他素来都是冷静沉稳的，只是不知为何在亚库的事情上接连失控，特别是又看到巴泽尔修斯将她拥到怀里时的样子。

喀嚓。

他捏碎了酒杯，鲜血立刻从他手上流了下来。

他当然清楚除掉格琉斯后巴泽尔修斯一定会缠住亚库不放，但是当他亲眼见到时，几乎是真的后悔当时没有杀掉他了。

涅尔基甘铎见他突然阴沉着脸，周身散发着一股杀气，心中早已猜到一二。欧多加隆甩了一下手上的血，抓起了车钥匙，拉开了大门。

“站住！你还想像上次一样吗？”涅尔基甘铎在他身后冷冷地说。

“我只是去兜个风。”欧多加隆对他轻描淡写地说道。

伯爵站起身来拿枪指着他，厉声警告道：“你最近最好低调一些。那个传说中的伊比路玖刚从国外回来，他可比巴泽尔修斯难缠数倍……现在的你就别再往枪口上撞了。我救不了你第二次。”

欧多加隆背对着他，手上的血不停地流到地上，而他却像是完全感受不到那钻心的疼痛一样。他听了涅尔基甘铎的话后一直沉默不语，半晌才重重地叹了口气，放弃了奔到亚库身边的念头。而他上一次感到如此无能为力的时候好像还是七年前。

伯爵见他愣在原地，于是也放下枪，知道他已经冷静下来想清楚了利弊。他本想着再责备他一通，但看着他那副失魂落魄的模样还是放弃了说教。

——那时候他自己又何尝不是这副样子呢？

涅尔基甘铎轻声叹了口气，努力从脑海里赶走不期而至的往事。他说话的口气也软化下来，低声问道：“怎么，你是真的动心了？”

“……真的和假的又有什么区别。”欧多加隆关上大门，扔掉车钥匙，自暴自弃地说。

“真不像你会说的话。”

欧多加隆冷笑了一声，冲洗了一下手上的伤口，又给自己倒了一杯酒。“无论我做什么，那也不该是属于我的……我早就回不去了。”

涅尔基甘铎捡起地上的车钥匙，又抢过他手上的酒一饮而尽。“无聊。”他揶揄道。

“你要做什么？”欧多加隆皱起眉狐疑地问道。

“兜风。”

“兜风？现在这个天气？”

“顺便找大学时代的学弟叙叙旧……”涅尔基甘铎拿起了沙发上的薄风衣，又转头对欧多加隆命令道，“你给我老实呆着。”

恶棍无奈地叹了口气，直到涅尔基甘铎离开后才意识到他说的学弟到底是谁。


	17. Chapter 17

17

亚库见巴泽尔修斯情绪崩溃，又听他说得不成章法，一时间竟然有些心软。她叹了口气，低声说道：“如果你不再那样逼迫我，不再用那些手段来接近我，也许我会没那么讨厌你……”

“……当真？”他伏在她的肩膀上，像个闹别扭的小孩子一样试探着她的态度。

亚库长叹了一口气，有些不情愿的“嗯”了一声。

“那……我可以约你吃晚饭吗？”

“你先放开我。”

“那就表示你答应了？”他有些无赖地说。

“……得寸进尺。”

“你想吃什么？”他依言放开她，脸上的阴霾一扫而光，连嘴角的笑容都藏不住了。

“我要回家换衣服。”

“之后我们去吃牛肉火锅？”

亚库又重重地叹了一口气，抿着嘴点了点头。她裹着浴巾再没说话，将头扭向窗外看着灰暗的风景。

她身旁的人看上去一下子心情好了许多，不仅重新找回了理智，整个人都变得轻快起来。“抱歉，刚刚是我失态了，”巴泽尔修斯想起自己先前的样子，有些窘迫地捋着刘海，“有些话……你不用太在意。”他故意将车子开得很快，好像这样能分散些他的注意力似的。

从市中心开往亚库居住的地方需要经过一条蜿蜒的高速路，一侧是河道，另一侧则盘绕着一座小山丘。虽说是高速路，可由于弯道众多又起起伏伏的关系，限速只比城市路段高了一点点，但还是有好事的飙车族喜欢在夜间熄了车灯来挑战这里的几个急弯。

亚库见他过弯时并没有减速，不由得胆战心惊。雨依旧下得很大，她生怕车子因为车轮打滑而冲出路面，跌到一侧的河里去。

巴泽尔修斯瞥见她变了脸色，又像是遇到危险的小动物一样绷紧了整个身子，这才稍微减低了车速。他趁势握住她的左手，以为这样能够令她安下心来。只是这个动作并没有持续太久，当他从后视镜中看到紧跟着自己的车子时，立刻切换到了手动换挡模式。亚库惊恐地抓住自己那侧的扶手，在一阵耳鸣中看着巴泽尔修斯开车在车流中不停地穿梭。而他后面的那辆红色跑车紧咬着不放，一直企图从侧面将他的车“别停”下来。

“……混蛋。”巴泽尔修斯低声咒骂道。他平时在路上没少被挑衅过，大约是因为那台银色的跑车性能强劲又价值不菲，每每上路总能惹来嫉妒的目光。只是像这次这样紧追不放的，他还是头一次遇到。

亚库几乎无法说出“危险”两个字，她只觉得天旋地转，心脏突突直跳，好像在坐过山车一般。她不敢去看窗外，飞驰的景物让她更加眩晕。她无意识地掐着自己的手腕，试图去抵消自己的过快的心跳与头晕带来的恶心。

“抱歉，你再忍耐一下。”她身边的人说道。巴泽尔修斯紧皱着双眉，还未干透的刘海黏在了额头上。他手臂上青筋暴起，好像每一次换挡都是在赌博一般。他盘算着在引来高速巡警之前，先要将对方逼停到紧急停车带上。只是那辆车的主人比他预想的要狡猾，车技也更加高超。他着实费了好一阵功夫才逮到他车轮打滑的瞬间，然后利用这个破绽将对方一举逼到了停车带上。

“等我一下，”他对亚库说道，“记得锁上车门。”

年轻的探员撑着伞下了车，手却放在了腰间的枪上，警戒地靠近那辆没有牌照的红色跑车。那款车虽然不是限量版，但每年卖出去的数量也是屈指可数。等到车子的主人撑着黑伞优雅地走到他的面前时，他着实吃了一惊。

“好久不见了，你的车技似乎又精进了许多。”

巴泽尔修斯上下打量了一番眼前的银发青年，花了些时间才从震惊中缓过神来。“学……学长？涅尔基甘铎伯爵？”他难以置信地说，“你不是在国外吗？”

“你不欢迎我回来？”伯爵扫了一眼他握着枪的手，一挑眉毛，略带不满地说道。

“怎么会呢，”巴泽尔修斯松开了手，微笑道，“我当然想为学长‘接风洗尘’啊。”

涅尔基甘铎笑了一声，指着他身上那件便利店吉祥物T恤问道：“穿着这件衣服吗？”

“啊，这是因为刚刚淋了雨……”巴泽尔修斯不自觉地往亚库的方向瞥了一眼，有些尴尬地解释道。

伯爵见状露出了一种耐人寻味的微笑，说道：“女朋友？”

“不、不是……”

“哦？……真不像你的风格。”

巴泽尔修斯轻咳了一声，说道：“这种‘危险驾驶’的行为也不像是学长你的风格。”

“我只是出来兜个风，”涅尔基甘铎轻描淡写地说道，“怎么，你要逮捕我吗？”

“那也不至于……只是可能需要学长之后去交个罚款，再上个驾驶学校。”

“你倒真是‘铁面无私’。”

巴泽尔修斯听出他语气中带着讽刺，却不记得自己究竟在何时得罪过这位伯爵。只是从他认识涅尔基甘铎的那天起，他便一直是这副目中无人，喜怒无常的模样。巴泽尔修斯上学那时虽然和他说不上关系要好，两人的交情不过是法律系的同学，但因为同属西洋棋棋社，倒也算是经常切磋棋艺的“对手”。再加上他们总在一些社交场合上碰面，因此比其他人多了份熟悉。但涅尔基甘铎毕业后很长一段时间都在国外，巴泽尔修斯也就没再和他有太多的联系。今日以这种方式再次遇到这位大学时代的学长，让他一时间有些惊异，同时也生出了许多疑惑。

“学长你是故意追我的车吗？……”

他的话音未落，便被一阵急促的咳嗽声所打断。亚库不知何时打开了车门，此时正蹲在一旁干呕。她的脸色苍白，刚干了些的衣服又再次沾了水。巴泽尔修斯急忙飞奔到她身边，替她挡了雨，然后轻抚着她的后背。

“晕车了吗？真可怜……”伯爵也走到旁边，说道，“看来我要收回那句‘车技又精进了许多’了。”

巴泽尔修斯心想着“还不是因为你”，但脸上却没有表露出来。“抱歉，学长。我先送她回家。”他对伯爵说道。

“既然这样的话，不如先来我的地方休息一下？”涅尔基甘铎出人意料地说，“……离这里很近。否则现在这个时间到哪里都会堵车吧。”

涅尔基甘铎所说的是他位于卫星城市中心的空中别墅，内饰是和他本人不太相称的粗犷简约的工业风格。从落地窗望出去，能看到不远处大都市的天际线，但却没有被高楼包围的压迫感。楼下有一片占地颇大的城市公园，据说是当地市政府费了不少力气游说开发商放弃这一黄金地带的开发才得以建成的。平日里有不少人穿梭其中，热闹非凡，只是今日因为下雨才显得有些萧条。

亚库胡乱地擦干了身体，换上了那件吉祥物T恤，正伏在一层客房的床上沉沉地睡着。橙汁抵消了些干呕的感觉，只是她还是觉得天旋地转。再加之这一天太过疲惫，中途又淋了雨，让她再也支持不住，很快便失去了意识，甚至没有力气和房子的主人好好打过招呼。

“给你添麻烦了。”巴泽尔修斯对伯爵略带歉意地说道。他吹干了头发，换上了在楼下精品店刚买好的西装，此时正坐在落地窗旁，边喝咖啡边和涅尔基甘铎下着西洋棋。

“让女士受苦总是让我于心不忍的，”伯爵有些装腔作势地说道，“特别还是你的心上人。”

巴泽尔修斯没有否认“心上人”这一点，只是嘴角不由得泛起一丝苦笑，说：“如果不是因为工作上的原因，她应该都不想正眼看我。”

“哦？……”涅尔基甘铎执了白子开局，“那还真是少见。我以为没有你搞不定的女人。”

“我没奢望她会喜欢我，只是希望她能稍微信任我一些……”他叹了口气，移动了一下水晶的棋子，“哪怕是对我笑一下都好。”

“单相思，”伯爵说着冷笑了一声，不客气地吃掉了他的骑士，“我记得你以前也是为了追一位学姐才加入西洋棋棋社的吧。”

“你就别再取笑我了，”巴泽尔修斯避开他气势汹汹的进攻，摆出了防御的阵型，“倒是学长你……还没和索拉结婚吗？”

涅尔基甘铎听后执棋的手指微微颤动了一下，但他马上恢复了平静，傲慢地反问道：“你是八卦小报的记者吗？”

巴泽尔修斯知道涅尔基甘铎早在五年前就和索拉订了婚，只是不知他们为何迟迟没有进一步的发展。而到了现在关于他婚期将近的传闻又甚嚣尘上，可他本人却从来没有公开承认过。他瞥见涅尔基甘铎左手无名指上并没有戴戒指，觉察到自己似乎说错了话，触碰到了他不想提及的话题，于是赔笑道：“抱歉，是我失言了。”

“没关系，毕竟这是现在所有人都关心的话题，”涅尔基甘铎露出似笑非笑的表情，抿了一口咖啡，“那位亲王大人真是惹人生厌。”

涅尔基甘铎和所有老派的贵族都不和，他看不上他们冗繁的做派和保守的思维。他曾毫不客气地收购过炎王家名下公司，也曾将库夏尔达欧拉名下的地产收入囊中。对于瓦尔哈扎克，他总是讥讽他只会待在阴暗的角落里耍些见不得人的手段。而在他上学的时候就传出过他和亲王为了索拉而剑拔弩张，只是瓦尔哈扎克像这次这般公开挑衅还属首次。

巴泽尔修斯识趣地没再继续这个话题，生怕他稍后迁怒于采访了亲王的亚库。他挪动了一下自己的主教，然后又抛出了之前的那个棘手的问题：“今天这种天气，学长怎么会有雅兴出来兜风呢？”他说罢抬眼观察着眼前的男人，只见他脸上依旧是波澜不惊，看不出任何情绪上的变化。

“怎么，你现在又来审问‘犯人’了？”伯爵的手指轻敲着桌面，好像在思考下一步的走法，“如果我不找出一个合理的解释，你就要抓我回警局审问吗？”

巴泽尔修斯觉得他的话里有话，似乎是在揶揄自己。他从他一下车便嗅到了一股“阴谋”的味道，可他无凭无据，只能用“警察的直觉”来支持脑海里某个一闪而过的念头。“我怎么敢冒犯尊贵的伯爵殿下，”他狡黠地微笑道，“只是学长你看起来似乎提前知道那是我的车……是不是？”

“真是条子讨厌的职业病，”涅尔基甘铎不悦地回应道，“路上的911不算多见，我每次看到总要跟上去挑战一下的，”伯爵毫不退缩地直视着他的眼睛，“早知道是你的话，我就不用那么客气了。”

巴泽尔修斯轻笑了一声，看上去并不认同他的回答。“我倒是从来不知道学长开起车来这么凶狠。”他低声说。

“你现在知道了，”涅尔基甘铎挪动了一下棋子，封掉了他的进攻，“我以为你当了警察以后不会再像上学时候那样开车了，没想到还是这般不知轻重。”

“我得随时提防学长来挑战我啊。”巴泽尔修斯笑道。他虽然心中疑惑，但没再多问什么，专心地下起了西洋棋。涅尔基甘铎的棋风和他本人一样强势，而他同时又心思缜密，几乎是滴水不漏，对手稍有不慎便会失误。在他的围追堵截下，巴泽尔修斯最终放弃了抵抗，被眼前的伯爵叫了“将军”。

“学长真不愧是当年高校联赛的冠军，”巴泽尔修斯由衷地赞叹道，“现在感觉又更胜一筹了。”

“作为一个为了追女生而加入棋社的人来说，你做得已经很好了。”伯爵舒展了一下身体，微笑着说道。

“我就当你是在夸我了……”

两人遂又聊起当年的趣事，都感叹起时光飞逝。期间睡醒的亚库摇摇晃晃地出了客房，走到了起居室，看上去宛若一缕幽魂。等她反应过来自己并不是在家时，这才惊慌失措地想要逃回房间。

“你醒了？……没事了吗？”巴泽尔修斯关切地问道。他见她只穿着那件吉祥物T恤，露出了修长的双腿，心脏不由得漏跳了一拍。

亚库支支吾吾地“嗯”了一声，窘迫地拽着身上的那件T恤。她注意到面前陌生男子的目光，知道他便是房子的主人，脸颊烧得更红，恨不得立刻奔回房间躲起来。

涅尔基甘铎嘴角露出了一丝“觉得有趣”的微笑，他站起身，拿起了沙发上的羊绒毯，抢先一步将亚库严严实实地裹了起来。

亚库和巴泽尔修斯都被他的举动吓了一跳，而巴泽尔修斯的反应更甚，皱着眉看着学长一反常态的模样，心里突然不是滋味。

“谢谢……”亚库语无伦次地说，“给您添麻烦了。”

“你不用这么客气，”伯爵微笑道，“否则倒显得我和巴泽尔修斯生分了。”

站在一旁的茶发青年心中没来由的又泛起那股酸涩感，但他还是礼貌地向亚库介绍了涅尔基甘铎。她听完后吃惊地捂住嘴，心想着那个怎么也找不到的伯爵竟然出现在了自己面前，不禁有几分雀跃。只是她又马上意识到自己在伯爵面前如此失礼，再不好开口询问他有关专访的事，一时间心里七上八下，不知如何是好。

巴泽尔修斯见她目不转睛地盯着涅尔基甘铎看，心里有股说不出的别扭。他恨不得挡在她眼前，让她只看着自己才好。

“伯爵殿下，虽然很冒昧……但不知我是否可以问您一些问题呢？”亚库最终还是不想放弃这个机会，豁出去似地说。

“哦？你是想采访我吗？”涅尔基甘铎瞥了一眼巴泽尔修斯脸上的表情，故意用一种暧昧的语气说道，“想要我答应……那要取决于你，和你的问题。”

“今天有些晚了，”巴泽尔修斯果然被他的态度所刺激到，拦在了亚库面前，“改日我再帮你来约学长。”

“……好的。”亚库露出了悻悻的表情，有些不甘心地说道。不过她自知询问的时机太过唐突，最终还是不得已地选择了妥协。

“那我先送她回家了，学长，”巴泽尔修斯努力克制住自己的情绪，彬彬有礼地对伯爵说道，“下次我再请你吃饭。”

“要走了吗？……雨还没停呢，”伯爵看了眼窗外，“不介意的话，你们可以吃过晚餐再走。”

巴泽尔修斯婉拒的话还未说出口，口袋里的手机突然震了起来。他说了句“不好意思”，之后走到一旁接了起来。亚库瞥见涅尔基甘铎在那一瞬间轻轻地笑了，然而当她再看向他时，他又恢复了那副略带高傲的神情。

“抱歉，我现在必须要回警局一趟，”年轻的探员接完电话后有些沮丧地对亚库说道，“案子有了新的进展……我帮你叫车回去。”

亚库听得他说手上的案子有了新的进展后，心脏狂跳了几下，一股不好的预感扩散开来，让她打了个哆嗦。然而站在她身旁不远处的伯爵忽然开口道：“我稍后可以送她回去。我想记者小姐应该还有很多问题想问我……那之后我会送她回去的。”

亚库吃惊地看着他，不知那位伯爵葫芦里卖的什么药。如果能就此得到他的同意，拿到专访的机会当然是最好。但一想到要在这个雨夜和他独处，她便有些退缩。

巴泽尔修斯一直抿着嘴狐疑地看着涅尔基甘铎，他那不快的表情几乎再也藏不住，彻底显现在脸上。他不知道自己这位突然出现的学长究竟在盘算些什么，但他一想到要把亚库单独留在他身边心里就如同被烈火灼烧了一般。只是现在他还不想得罪这位伯爵，给自己找些不必要的麻烦，于是隔了半晌才不情愿地开口道：“那么就麻烦学长了。”

“乐意效劳。”涅尔基甘铎微笑道。

巴泽尔修斯烦躁地捋了捋刘海，又叹了口气，对亚库说道：“你……好好照顾自己。有什么事的话请随时联络我。”他见亚库点了头后才恋恋不舍地打开大门，离开了伯爵的住所。

亚库在他离开后终于松了口气，一瞬间竟然忘了自己正衣冠不整地站在陌生男人的房间里。伯爵松了松领带，抱着双臂靠在沙发上，冷冷地说道：“我帮你赶走了他，你是不是应该好好感谢我？”

亚库还没反应过来他在说什么，紧接着便看到眼前的银发男子正举着枪对着她。她打了个冷战，疑惑地看着他，嗫嚅道：“……伯爵？”

“你今天在警局没有跟他说什么多余的话吧？”

“诶？你怎么会……”

涅尔基甘铎看着她那副惊恐的样子笑了，轻声说：“解释起来有点麻烦，还是等我们的客人来亲自问你吧。毕竟他才是审问专家。”他说完后便放下了枪，给自己倒了杯葡萄酒。窗外的雨点敲打着玻璃窗，偶尔还有几道闪电划过。亚库不知所措地站在原地，大脑一片空白。

“你待会儿的回答如果让我满意的话，我就考虑接受你的采访，”涅尔基甘铎晃着酒杯说道，“但如果你说谎的话，就是这种下场。”他说着用手冲着亚库比了一个开枪的动作，嘴边挂上了一抹邪笑。“要吃点什么吗？……这是个很漫长的夜晚，你可不要中途再晕过去。”

亚库坐在餐桌前，毫无食欲地盯着眼前的吞拿鱼三明治。她已经隐约猜到伯爵所谓的“客人”是谁，但却无法理解眼前所发生的事。恐惧再次吞噬了她，和冰冷的空气一起侵蚀着她的四肢。

伯爵打开了一旁壁炉的开关，于是火苗一下子蹿了起来。他捡起了滑落在地的羊绒毯，走到了亚库身边，轻轻披在了她的身上。“你要不要换件衣服呢？……”他说着不怀好意地又笑了，“他看到你穿这件T恤会很生气吧。”

涅尔基甘铎的话音未落，一阵开门声传了过来。


	18. Chapter 18

18

雨夜突然出现的黑影光是想象一下就能让人毛骨悚然，然后自动带入恐怖片的场景，特别是房子的主人还像是故意一样调暗了室内的灯光。几道不期而至的闪电映得来人仿佛都市传说中骑着黑色摩托车的无头骑士，在一片雨雾之中呼啸而过。

“警察那边已经按照计划行动了。你突然叫我来是有什么要紧事？……”一袭黑衣的欧多加隆说着摘下了摩托车的头盔，露出一头红发。亚库见涅尔基甘铎口中所说的“客人”果然是他，心中一时竟有些欣喜。只是这种喜悦的情绪没有持续太久，很快就被接踵而来的疑惑与恐惧所代替。

红发青年脱下夹克衫，甩了甩上面的雨滴，然后走向了光亮之处。他像是风尘仆仆地赶来，脸上还带着些沧桑。等到他看到亚库时，先是露出了出乎意料的表情，但很快便笑了起来。他对着不远处的涅尔基甘铎说道：“这是给我的‘惊喜’吗，伯爵大人？”

“请说‘谢谢’。”

“谢谢，”恶棍走到亚库面前，托起了她的下巴，“不过看上去她好像不太想见到我呢。”

亚库咬住嘴唇，不敢直视他的目光。他的手冷冰冰的，带着如同死神一般的寒意。她想见他，但此刻却又是如此地恐惧。格琉斯的死像阴影一样缠住她，时刻拷问着她的内心。同时她也不得不承认，巴泽尔修斯先前拿给她看的那些照片确实起了些作用，此刻她脑海里像播放幻灯片一样重复着那些画面，好像深呼吸一下便能闻到他身上的鲜血味。

“这么久没见，你就对我露出这种表情吗？”恶棍捏住她的脸，强行对上她的目光。他漆黑的眸子里闪着寒光，好像一下子看穿了亚库的内心。

“或许是那个条子说了些什么……看来死缠烂打也不是没有效果的，”涅尔基甘铎在一旁露出了让人不安的微笑，“你来问吧。”

“在那之前，”恶棍掏出了随身携带的折叠刀，“请让我先换掉这件碍眼的衣服。”

“请便。”伯爵说完走向窗边，放下了百叶窗。

“又是那股让人讨厌的味道……”欧多加隆在她耳边低声说，“你明明知道我不喜欢，还要故意惹我生气吗？”

“我、我……我不是……”亚库这才反应过来涅尔基甘铎先前的警告，只是现在想来，他一定是算准了时机故意而为之。那位坏心眼的伯爵此刻正背对着他们两人站在窗边，对她的危机视若无睹，甚至还不易察觉的发出了一声幸灾乐祸的轻笑。

“‘不是’？……”欧多加隆重复了一遍，接着恶狠狠地说道，“所以你是因为喜欢上那个混蛋才穿的？”

“我不喜欢他！”

“哦？……那你喜欢谁？”恶棍的刀又架在了她的脖子上，“说不出让我满意的答案可是会很疼的。”

亚库求饶似地看着他，嘴唇颤抖了几下，却始终无法开口。恶棍见状轻笑了一声，接着用那把折叠刀割开了亚库身上的那件吉祥物T恤。刀锋冷冰冰地从她皮肤上划过，好像欧多加隆只要稍一用力，那把刀就会切开她一样。亚库只发出了一声短暂的惊叫，然后就被眼前的人封住了嘴唇。他不再像之前那样温柔，而是粗暴地想要掠夺她的全部。

亚库的脸涨得通红，几乎忘记了呼吸的方法。他身上那股熟悉的味道包围了她，几乎吞噬了她的理智。他衔住她的舌尖，肆无忌惮地玩弄着，然后另一只手在她身上不断地游走，好像要将那股温暖据为己有。

欧多加隆在亚库快要窒息前松开了她，轻佻地挑断了连在两人之间的“银丝”，之后还不忘在她最柔软的部位咬了一下。他脱下身上那件黑色的连帽衫套在了她的身上，然后嫌恶地将已经变成破布的吉祥物T恤扔在了一边。

亚库低着头，无意识地擦着嘴。欧多加隆看到她委屈的模样后又笑了一声，接着抱起她，将她放在了起居室的扶手椅上。涅尔基甘铎不知何时已经坐在了她对面的沙发上，此时正悠闲地翘着腿看着她，嘴角还带着那种不怀好意的微笑。亚库不知道刚刚发生的事情他看到了多少，一时间只觉得心烦意乱，血液又涌上了脸颊。

“‘余兴节目’就到此为止了，”恶棍坐在大理石的茶几上，轻轻舔了下手中的刀刃，公事公办地说，“你也知道对我说谎的下场吧？”

亚库“嗯”了一声，双手不安地绞在一起。她没得选，只能将先前被询问的内容和盘托出。这漫长的一天让她身心俱疲，到了最后她已经不知道自己究竟在说些什么，只听到自己空洞的声音回荡在屋子里。

“你还真对他们说了些多余的话……”欧多加隆听完后先前温存的样子早已不见，冷冷地说，“我威胁你了吗？”

亚库不敢去看他的眼睛，但还是低声反问道：“你没有吗？”

欧多加隆冷笑道：“……你好像没有那么‘听话’了，记者小姐。”

亚库低着头不说话，双手上又留下了许多深深浅浅的指甲印子。她瞥了眼对面的涅尔基甘铎，只见他摇晃着酒杯，那副样子好像在享受什么有趣的戏剧一般。亚库猜不透他和欧多加隆之间的关系，她本以为欧多加隆是那种只要别人出钱就会出手办事的恶棍。在她的认知中，他与瓦尔哈扎克亲王便是这样一种雇佣关系，然而欧多加隆和伯爵之间的熟悉程度却似乎并不是那样简单。

涅尔基甘铎觉察到她的目光，朝着她微微一笑。他始终不发一言，只是静静观察着亚库的反应。那把手枪还放在他手边，只要他想，他随时都可以举枪终结她的性命——甚至不用问过欧多加隆的意见。

“你没说我受伤的事吗？……”欧多加隆把玩着手上的折叠刀，问道。

“没有。”

“为什么？”

亚库不知该如何回答他，只好吞吞吐吐地说道：“直觉……”

“‘直觉’？”欧多加隆听后短促地笑了一声，“那你倒是比我想象中的要聪明些。说了的话，那个混蛋条子说不定就能找到些什么证据了。”

“所以那果然是……”

“有些事情你明白就好，不必非要得到一个明确的答案，”恶棍不带任何感情地说，“你就感谢自己的‘直觉’吧。否则我现在可能要忙着处理你的尸体……那还是会让我很伤心的。”

亚库几乎咬破了嘴唇，但那种疼痛却不足以让她镇静下来。她面前的男人让她捉摸不透，他可以为了她孤身犯险，但也可以心狠手辣地随时取了她的性命。欧多加隆看上去并不是在威胁她，而是单纯地陈述着一个事实：如果她不配合，他会毫不犹豫地除掉她。就像他对那些人一样。

……所以她还在对他抱有什么不切实际的幻想吗？

“……是你杀了格琉斯前辈？”亚库的声音里几乎带上了哭腔。她总是没来由的觉得前辈是因她而死，而那如影随形的负罪感始终挥之不去，终日萦绕在她的心头。

欧多加隆眯起眼睛，不客气地说道：“好像提问的人是我吧？……你为什么会答应回警局做询问？格琉斯被杀和你没有任何关系，你有权利拒绝……那个混蛋条子对你说了什么？”

亚库整个人都在抖，猜忌、愤怒与恐惧压得她几乎无法呼吸。她看着他，努力收住眼中的泪水，低声问出了心中的疑惑：“你……你那时候为什么要对我说谎？”

“说谎？……我有那个必要吗？”

“你那时说他……那个人在我电脑上装了追踪器……那是骗我的吧？”

欧多加隆听后冷森森地看着她，脸上如同罩上了一层寒霜。他面前的女人竟然因为那个混蛋条子的一句话而动摇，差点将他卷入到了不必要的麻烦之中。欧多加隆如同一头愤怒的恶狼，低吼道：“就因为他对你说了这个无聊的事，你就答应了询问？”他说着再也抑制不住怒气，手上的折叠刀擦着她的脸颊扎进了扶手椅的靠背上，“……你这么容易就相信他说的话？”

亚库本能地抱住头，一声尖叫哽在喉咙里。她见他这样生气，再不确定他那时是否真的为了让她远离巴泽尔修斯而骗了她。真相如同被藏进了薛定谔的猫箱，看不清晰。

“既然这样，你来选吧，”恶棍一字一顿地对她说道，“……往后到底是继续配合我们，还是去做那混蛋条子的‘正义使者’？”

亚库不安地看着他，泪水不争气地流了下来。她没得选，可事到如今她必须做出选择。只是无论选了哪一方，她都要和她安稳的生活彻底诀别。

“我是认真地让你做出选择。好像一直以来让你左右为难了……”欧多加隆俯下身子看着她，语气中竟有些心灰意冷，“如果你不想再同恶棍为伍，等下就自己走出这个地方。往后你配合警方也好，写些什么样的报道也好，统统和我没关系。只是那个混蛋条子到最后是否真的能保护你就不得而知了……毕竟我们有的是让你生不如死的方法。”

“如果你还想见到我，那么有些事我们就要从长计议了，”恶棍说着从伯爵手上接过了一只针管和一小瓶药剂，他撕开外面的包装，然后用针筒抽了些透明的液体，“你也不想和格琉斯一个下场吧？”

——如果这是梦就好了。亚库有时候经常会这么自暴自弃地想。真真假假，是是非非，她就算分得清，此刻也无法帮她做出正确的选择。

“为什么是我？……”她再次问出了这个问题。

欧多加隆刚想说些什么，却被涅尔基甘铎拦住了。伯爵放下酒杯，说道：“是我选的你。《苍蓝星周刊》的编辑部里，你最符合我们的需要——一名好控制的新人记者。格琉斯早晚会被除掉，那么到时候我们需要一个来代替他的人……所以你现在才会坐在我面前。”他站起身走到亚库面前，居高临下地俯视着她，傲慢地接着说：“顺便再告诉你一个‘有趣’的事实——《苍蓝星周刊》母公司现在最大的股东是我。不知道这能不能帮你好好地做出选择？”

亚库满脸泪痕地看着涅尔基甘铎，过了好一会儿才反应过来他说的是什么。伯爵转身拿过了那支手枪，轻轻抵住了她的下巴，仿佛恶魔一样地说道：“你旁边的这个人对你总是太温柔了，竟然还给你走出这个门的机会。在我看来，只有死人才是最值得信赖的。如果你选择从这把椅子上站起来，那我只好当一次坏人了。”

伯爵琥珀色的眸子盯着她看，手指勾起了一个危险的弧度。他身上有股青柠檬混着佛手柑的清香，但此时却让亚库更加紧张。她僵直地坐在原地，丝毫不敢乱动。“我会继续……配合你们的……”她如蚊鸣一般断断续续地说着，心跳声几乎压过了她说话的声音。

涅尔基甘铎笑了一声，放开了她。“你听到了？”他对欧多加隆说道，接着又对他使了个眼色，于是恶棍面无表情地将那透明的液体注射到了亚库的体内。她起先并没有特别感受到什么疼痛，然而当那冰凉的液体扩散至她全身的时候，她开始变得呼吸急促，心脏也像是脱了缰的野马，不受控制地疯狂地跳动着。她捂着胸口跌坐在地板上，好像随时要窒息而亡。

“会有点难受……”欧多加隆在她耳边低语道，“但做错了事就要接受惩罚。至于‘什么是对的，什么才是错的’……你不用去想这些无聊的问题，只要乖乖听话就行了。”

亚库的身上被冷汗所浸透，她蜷缩在地板上，交替着喘息与痛苦的呻吟。那并非痛感，却仿佛将她置于空气稀薄的云霄飞车之上，让她几乎无法呼吸。然而她面前的两个人没有表露出丝毫的怜悯，只是看着她，等着她对他们完全臣服的那一刻。直到药效逐渐褪尽时，欧多加隆才将她抱到沙发上，又倒了杯杜松子酒给她。

“我……不喝……”她还未说完就被欧多加隆扳开嘴，将杯中的液体尽数灌了下去。烈酒辛辣的味道随即在她嘴里扩散，一股灼烧感顺着食道滑进了胃里。她被呛得不停的咳嗽，但这才稍微有了些重新回到地面的感觉。

“希望你能记住这个痛苦，”恶棍抱着她轻声说，“尤其是在面对那个混蛋条子的时候。”

涅尔基甘铎坐到了亚库旁边，抓起一缕她的头发，绕在手指上把玩，微笑着说道：“不过她往后倒是不太用担心巴泽尔修斯的‘骚扰’了……他如果太过火的话，我会去解围的。”

“你？”

“‘野心勃勃的女记者’为了拿到专访和我做了些‘交易’，自此成了伯爵的秘密情人……看上去大概就是那样吧。”伯爵说着又露出那种坏心眼的微笑，好像在作弄欧多加隆一般。

“……杀了你哦。”

涅尔基甘铎看到他的表情不禁笑出声来，说道：“你吃醋了吗？……不过这样你就可以经常在这里见到她了。”

欧多加隆叹了口气，无奈地说：“我为什么总是不喜欢你帮我的方式呢？”

“这个时候只要说‘谢谢’就够了。”

“我拒绝。”

“别急着拒绝。这位记者小姐的利用价值说不定比我们想象中的要高……”涅尔基甘铎松开了亚库的发丝，“不过今天就到此为止吧。我看她已经到极限了。”

亚库眼神迷离地看着她眼前的两人，似乎无法理解他们所说的话。酒精很快起了作用，让她意识不清，而脸颊烧得绯红。欧多加隆抱着她站起身，看上去心情终于稍微好了一些，轻笑道：“夜晚才刚刚开始。”

“……别吵到我。”伯爵也站起身，微笑着走上了二楼。


	19. Chapter 19

19

酒精击退了些那种诡异的漂浮感，却也让她神志不清，再无法思考。

什么是对的？什么才是错的？……

那个“罪魁祸首”如同野兽一般掠夺着她的一切，可她没去反抗，反而沦陷在他的狂野里。亚库陷进柔软的床上，几乎分不清梦境与现实。覆在她身上的那个人在她耳边低声喘息，双手紧箍住她，好像在拥抱一件稀世珍宝一般。她虽然时常恐惧他，但却始终抗拒不了他靠近她时的温暖。

“我们又见面了，”欧多加隆微笑着对她说，“你还记得我说过的话吗？”

“记得……”她抓着他的后背，试图抵御自己对他的欲望。然而他身上的味道，他肌肤的触感，以及他的热度都让她最终放弃了自己的理智。他是谁？他做过什么？……此时已经无关紧要。他在她的眼前，这已胜过其它任何事实。

“那你会……想我吗？”他看着她，几乎是小心翼翼地问着。他想知道答案，但也知道自己配不上她的回答。窗外的闪电映得他的脸忽明忽暗，看不出究竟是是喜是忧。

“就算会……又能怎样……”亚库不去看他的表情，将头埋进他的肩膀。

恶棍听后苦笑了一下，心中那种撕裂感又不期而至。他早就将这问题想过许多次，然而到最后仍是不知所措。“至少我知道你不喜欢他……”他的手滑过她的身体，激起一阵微微的颤抖，“至少以后你会记得我……无论是什么样子的我，至少我在你的心里存在过。”他说完又用那种窒息的方式吻住她，试图从那悲伤的思绪里挣脱出来。

他左肩的伤早已痊愈，只留下一道浅浅的印子。亚库轻抚着那道伤疤，胸口不知怎得隐隐作痛。他离得这样近，却像是和她隔了千山万水。酒精将一切感官放大，连着心中的哀伤一起决堤而下。亚库再忍不住，朝他脖颈上咬了下去。她一边哭，一边在梦境里迷失了自我，坠入到深渊之中。欧多加隆见她哭了，以为是自己太过鲁莽的缘故。然而他先是感到脖子上一阵火辣辣的疼痛，之后便听到了她抑制不住的喘息。于是他再次紧紧地抱住她，让那喘息变成了更为诱惑的呻吟，然后带着她一同堕向那深渊之底。

“你别哭啊，”他抱着她轻声说，“你一哭，我的心就乱了。”

她伏在他的胸口抽抽噎噎地哭，好像凌乱的思绪只能通过这种方式传递给他。欧多加隆叹了口气，温柔地轻抚着她的后背。他并不是笨嘴拙舌，但此时面对着这样的她又不知该说些什么，好像说什么都不对，说什么都无济于事。他给不了她任何期许，而他们也不会变成那样的关系。窗外的风雨声渐渐小了，只偶尔有一两声惊雷。他贪婪地拥抱着那温暖，呆了半晌才挤出一句话，说道：“刚刚有那么一瞬间，我怕他真的会开枪……”

——那个折磨她、威胁她的恶棍竟然出乎意料的这么说。他低垂着眼，露出一丝与他不相称的担忧。

亚库断断续续地哭了很久，最后因着体力不支，昏昏沉沉地在他臂弯里睡去。她身旁的男人轻轻擦着她腮边的泪珠，安静地看着她，似乎是要将她的样子刻在脑海里一般。他舍不得睡，宁愿这样和她多待上一会儿。欧多加隆注意到她手腕上浅浅的掐痕，嘴角不由地泛起了微笑。他没料到那时他说的治疗晕车的“偏方”，她竟然还记得。

恶棍站起身，夜晚略带凉意的空气让他微微打了个寒战。他从屋里的迷你酒柜里取出一只特制的盒子，拿出了亚库的手机，被阻断了的手机信号过了几秒钟才恢复了过来。他抓着她的手指解了锁，之后对着那一串巴泽尔修斯的未读信息露出了示威般的笑容。欧多加隆从自己夹克衫的口袋里摸出了一枚可以外接手机的迷你移动硬盘，然后将里面的木马窃听跟踪程式装在了亚库的手机上。他当然不喜欢这种做法，只是形势所迫，他没有更好的选择。

欧多加隆重新收好亚库的手机后，躺回了她身边。她沉沉地睡着，偶尔发出一两声呓语，似是做了什么噩梦。他从她身后抱住她，仿佛普通情侣一样。

 

当亚库再次醒来时，已经是第二天中午。先前睡在她身旁的那个人早已离开，好像从未出现过一般。除了她身上的那些印子，他没留下丝毫痕迹。亚库心里空落落的，不知下次再见到他又是什么时候，但很快她就嘲笑起自己竟然为了一个恶棍这般黯然神伤。她的头隐隐作痛，想来是因为那杯杜松子酒的缘故。亚库缓缓地坐起身来，过了好一会儿才反应过来究竟身在何处。等她意识到早就过了上班的时间后，这才慌乱地找起衣服来。

“你的反应也未免太迟钝了。昨天有这么累吗？”伯爵的声音慢悠悠地从屋子的另一头传过来。亚库这才发现涅尔基甘铎不知何时坐在了扶手椅上，此时正悠闲地边喝咖啡边用平板电脑看着简报。

“伯、伯爵……你……”亚库嘴边的那个“你”字说完，再也说不下去别的内容。她将自己严严实实地裹在被子里，脸红到了脖子根。

“今天还要去上班吗？”伯爵放下手中的平板电脑，又露出了那种坏心眼的微笑，“我帮你请好了假……不如再陪我一天？”

亚库皱眉看着他，依旧摸不清他的行事风格。昨日那位传言里低调又神秘的伯爵突然出现在她面前，着实让她兴奋了一阵，但随后发生的事情却让她希望从来没见过他。亚库也有太多的问题想问他，然而眼前的那个银发青年此时却不明所以地说着暧昧的话，让她冷汗涔涔，如临大敌。他戴着一副珍珠灰色的细边眼镜，黑色的高领打底衫外面套着一件粗花呢的西装，显得文质彬彬，和昨天那个举枪威胁她的样子判若两人。亚库这才看到自己的手机在他手中，而他此时正查看着她手机里的内容。

“巴泽尔修斯好像打了很多电话给你……要怎么办呢？”伯爵演戏似的露出一脸为难的表情，朝她晃了晃手机。

“我不会接的。”

“看样子他好像气势汹汹地要来找我呢……”伯爵说着将她的手机扔在了旁边的一个特制的小盒子里，然后放进了迷你酒柜，“你知道该怎么做吧？”

亚库回想起昨天朦胧中听到的他和欧多加隆的对话，不情愿地“嗯”了一声。涅尔基甘铎收起了笑容，冷森森地说道：“我和他不一样。他狠不下心做的事，我是可以做到的。所以请你多多提升自己的利用价值……这样我们才是‘双赢’。”

“……你和他到底是什么关系？”亚库大着胆子，向他抛出了这个问题，“你们并不像是他和瓦尔哈扎克亲王的关系……”

“……我很讨厌听到那个名字，”涅尔基甘铎走到她身边，警告似地掐住了她的脖子，“就像他很讨厌听到那个条子的名字一样。啊，不过他也很讨厌那个伪君子。你记清楚了。”

亚库吓了一跳，只能毫不退缩地和他对视。经过昨日之后，她对这种威胁竟逐渐习惯起来。倒不是因为她有多勇敢，而是比起枪啊刀啊审讯药物之类的，涅尔基甘铎的手此刻还算是温柔的。

“至于我们的关系……”伯爵凑到她耳边傲慢地说，“就算是我杀了你，他也不会有什么异议。”他松开了手，然后扔给她一件黑色的蕾丝睡裙，又接着说道：“把这里收拾一下，然后去楼上洗完澡换上它。我可以特别准许你在我的床上稍微躺一会儿。”

亚库明白他的用意，但依旧不喜欢这个做法。她起初只是想征得他同意拿到专访，但现在看来这个想法好像是发生在另一个平行世界的事。那位高高在上的伯爵竟然和那个恶棍密谋着什么，然而她除了配合，没有其它的选择。

“巴泽尔修斯一直在监听你的手机，以后来的时候记得收好，”涅尔基甘铎端着咖啡，夹着平板电脑打开了客房的门，“不过别幼稚地一昧拒绝他。偶尔对他稍微施展一下你的‘女性魅力’，说不定能套出些对我们有用的情报。”

亚库重重地叹了口气，在他离开后拖着酸疼的身体收拾起昨晚的“案发现场”。只是那位擅长抹去自己痕迹的人连浴室都打理干净了，因此她也就不用头疼着该怎么清理那个浴缸。想到这儿，先前那溺水般的感觉便不期而至，让她一呼吸就回想起她和他沉入水中时的场景。

亚库凭着记忆将那屋子还原到前一天晚上她刚刚醒来的样子，之后取出了手机，烦躁地看着上面十几个未接来电与数十条信息。她一条也不想看，但在点删除前犹豫了一下。她好像明白伯爵的意思，于是决定暂时留着那些恼人的“狂轰滥炸”。涅尔基甘铎还模仿着她的语气向她的上司请了假，让她哭笑不得。

等亚库忐忑地走上二楼的主卧时，那位伯爵已经等的有些不耐烦。他的卧室里点着柠檬草味道的香薰，明快的气息中和了些整个屋子的昏暗。涅尔基甘铎的私生活一直是各路媒体趋之若鹜的“大新闻”，然而亚库就这么轻而易举地窥探到了那位伯爵平日里最私密的一面。只是她心中惴惴不安，丝毫没有想要仔细观察的欲望。

“真慢，”伯爵微微有些不悦，但毫不避讳地欣赏着那件黑色蕾丝睡裙在她身上的效果，“过来。”他带着不容置疑的语气命令道。

亚库依言走了过去，不情愿地在他身边坐下，紧接着下一秒就被他按倒在床上。她心脏突突地跳，就听他在耳边轻声说道：“稍微习惯一下在我床上的感觉……免得你等一下被那个多疑的条子看穿了。”

亚库侧过脸去躲避他袭来的吻，她是想拿到这个人的专访，而非成为头条新闻里和他传绯闻的对象。“……这样好吗？你可是有婚约在身的人，伯爵大人。”

“‘婚约’？”涅尔基甘铎轻笑了一声，“如果那东西还在的话，你永远不会见到我。”

“可是那些消息都说……”

“漏一点风声给你们这些记者又不是什么难事。你想知道更多关于我的事吗？……”他露出了不怀好意的微笑，“试着取悦我说不定我会慢慢告诉你的。”

亚库防御性地捂住他的嘴，不再让他凑上来。她看着镜片后那双琥珀色的眼睛，清醒地感知到他和那个人的温度是不一样的。就算他装出一副“纨绔子弟”的模样撩拨她，她却还是分得清他不过是在用这种惹人生厌的方式试探自己罢了。“……你在戏弄我。专访的事也是。”亚库冷冷地说道。

涅尔基甘铎听后果然笑出了声，放开了她。他整了整身上的西装，然后对她说道：“你确实没那么笨。”

“所以你真的和索拉……”

伯爵轻哼了一声，说道：“得寸进尺了，记者小姐。”

亚库坐起身，不客气地拽过他的被子严严实实地裹住了自己。那位伯爵在听到索拉的名字后，脸上像是笼上了层阴霾。她没接话，而是观察着他的反应。银发青年抬眼遇到她探究的目光时，这才收住自己的情绪。“……不过你知道也没什么，就当我送给你奖励，”涅尔基甘铎轻声说，“毕竟这样子都没有对我投怀送抱的，你还是第一个。”

“就算我那样做了，你也不会告诉我任何事。”

“但我会欣然接受你的‘投怀送抱’的。”他略带轻浮地说道。

“然后利用完了就丢弃？……真是恶劣的男人。”

“既然明白就别去成为‘弃子’，”伯爵笑着推了推眼镜，然后拉开房门，“你不去纠结那些‘对与错’的无聊问题时显然有意思多了。”


	20. Chapter 20

20

格琉斯收集的有关地产开发商拉多巴尔金的资料是在一个不起眼的储物柜中被发现的。瘴气之谷城铁站的周围鱼龙混杂，没人真的愿意在这种储物柜里寄存什么要紧的物品，而这里到最后便沦为了地下交易非法药品的媒介。

那个移动硬盘先是被送去了鉴识科，只是除了格琉斯自己的指纹，再没有别的收获，但这也是意料之中的。巴泽尔修斯皱着眉浏览着硬盘中的资料，看上去心情极差，让旁边的下属们连大气都不敢喘。他本应该愉快地坐在餐厅里，跟那位好不容易没有拒绝他的女记者共同度过一个美好的夜晚，或许在他送她回家之后还会有些什么意料之外的“浪漫事情”发生。然而他现在却被一通电话叫回了这个混杂了劣质咖啡味、汗臭与烟味的鬼地方通宵加班，将亚库一人留在那位看上去阴晴不定的学长家里。嫉妒与猜忌几乎让他无法集中注意力，而他始终都无法说服自己涅尔基甘铎是碰巧出现追了他的车——在他的认知里，那位学长从来不会无缘无故地做些计划之外的事。

巴泽尔修斯揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，一直没有找出能够证明他那想法的证据。格琉斯的硬盘里全部是关于拉多巴尔金地产公司的资料，但牵扯进来的并不是他“臆想”中的那位学长，而是瓦尔哈扎克亲王。根据那些资料，瓦尔哈扎克一直在试图“恶意收购”拉多巴尔金的公司，将他这个董事长踢出局去。而在此刻拉多巴尔金与格琉斯接连遇害，让人不得不怀疑是那位亲王雇佣了那个臭名昭著的恶棍除掉了碍事的董事长和一直暗中调查的记者。

一切看上去都是如此自然。事实上巴泽尔修斯本人也已经安排人手开始调查瓦尔哈扎克，甚至还联系了交易委员会。但他那恼人的直觉却一直试图说服他整个事件并不是那么简单，而是另有其事。只是他看了几遍现有的线索，依旧找不出支持他想法的蛛丝马迹。而他的下属们因为要陪着他一遍遍地看资料而怨声载道，不明白他为何要在如此简单明了的地方钻牛角尖。

巴泽尔修斯松了松领带，又猛灌了一口黑咖啡，接着拨通了亚库的电话——只是他尝试了很多次，那甜美的机械女声都提示他“呼叫的用户暂时无法接通”。他烦躁地揉了揉头发，一连发送了几条信息给她，可不久便感到后悔万分，仿佛自己是个死缠烂打的“跟踪狂”。但当负责盯梢的警官报告他“无法定位亚库的手机位置”、“一夜未见亚库离开涅尔基甘铎的住所”时，巴泽尔修斯掀了桌上的一叠文件，罕见地骂了句脏话。

——他当时就不该让步把她留在那里。涅尔基甘铎出现的时机以及一反常态的举动都让他看上去像是“图谋不轨”。巴泽尔修斯原以为自己对那位学长足够了解，然而此刻却发现他根本猜不透他的一丝一毫。他揉着太阳穴，迫使自己将注意力拉回到正轨上。

“再和我说一遍是怎么发现这个硬盘的。”年轻的探员捋了捋刘海，闭着眼睛若有所思地对身边的下属说。

“负责调查被害人行踪的人接到线报，有人称突然想起了以前偶然在那个车站附近见过被害人从储物柜里拿东西。”

“‘线报’？……”

“是那边的一个贩卖非法药品的小混混，算是我们的线人。”

“他和欧多加隆有什么关系吗？”

“我们也问过他。但他说像他那种赚点蝇头小利混口饭吃的人，连那条疯狗的影子都见不到。”

“当然。除非他愿意出现，否则连我们都很难找到他，”巴泽尔修斯托着腮，另一只手转着一只原子笔，“带那个线人回来见我，我想亲自了解一下他是怎么‘突然’想起来这件事，又是怎么‘偶然’在车站附近看见被害人的。”

所有人都知道巴泽尔修斯一直想要将欧多加隆绳之以法，甚至有些不择手段，尤其是当他被那条疯狗狠狠地耍了一次之后，旁人都觉得他的行动里多多少少地带上了报复性的色彩。

巴泽尔修斯又翻了一遍手边的资料，然后像是下定了什么决心似地吩咐道：“再去调查一下涅尔基甘铎伯爵近期的动向和资产状况，但先不要打草惊蛇。另外叫信息科的人看一下那个硬盘有没有被动过手脚。”

他手下的警官们见他心绪不佳，不好多问他突然调查涅尔基甘铎的原因，只得接了命令，各自去忙了。巴泽尔修斯抓起车钥匙，绷着一张脸离开了办公室。雨后明晃晃的太阳刺得他睁不开眼睛。每次通宵后，他觉得自己都像是昼伏夜出的吸血鬼——红着眼睛，顶着黑眼圈，然后随时都会消散在阳光里。

他在路上胡思乱想着，期间又拨了几通电话给亚库，而此时显示的是线路顺畅的等待音，而非那个机械的提示女声。巴泽尔修斯皱起了眉，这种微妙的变化让他更加不快，开始怀疑起她是有意防范起监听这回事了。

暴雨将城市洗涤一新，仿佛漆上了一层明快的颜色。天空蓝的透亮，然而却无法让那位探员心情好转起来。巴泽尔修斯又将车子开得飞快，好像只有这样才能分散些他的注意力。他不知道自己为什么这样鲁莽地去找她，他又算她的什么人呢？

等他看到涅尔基甘铎打开门时，巴泽尔修斯需要努力克制自己冲上去揪住他衣领的冲动。他勉强挤出一丝微笑，对着伯爵说明了来意。那位银发青年戴着眼镜，见到他后先是露出了惊讶的表情，然后很快便镇定下来。

“你为什么没送她回家呢，学长？”他不想再跟涅尔基甘铎客套地兜圈子，开门见山地问道。

伯爵打量了他一番，倒是不紧不慢地将他迎进了屋里，说道：“你看上去需要吃点东西，再好好休息一下。”

“她在这儿……对不对？”巴泽尔修斯坐在餐桌前，轻声问道。

“是啊，”涅尔基甘铎端了一杯橙汁和一块鸡肉鹰嘴豆泥帕尼尼放在他面前，“她告诉你的吗？”

巴泽尔修斯没答话。他喝了口橙汁，只觉得酸涩不已。他倒是没料到涅尔基甘铎会如此干脆的承认，却越发猜不透他到底在想些什么。按照他对他的了解，涅尔基甘铎下棋时所走的每一步都是经过深思熟虑的。即使最初是看似毫无章法的一步，到最后都是他为了取胜而事先计算好的，所以他不相信昨天发生的一切都是他“率性而为”的结果。巴泽尔修斯用余光观察着周围的环境，却看不出有丝毫的异样。

“如果她没和你说过她在这里，那你可是‘滥用职权’了，”涅尔基甘铎见他没说话，于是微笑着说道，“我没送她回去只是顺应了事情的发展各取所需而已。没有什么不妥当的地方吧？”他像是挑衅一般，刀子一样锋利的话语一刀刀地割在他心上。

巴泽尔修斯听到“各取所需”四个字后脸色铁青，几乎要捏碎了手上的玻璃杯。他能感知到涅尔基甘铎对他的敌意，却不知道他这么做的原因。“你明知道我……”茶发青年忍着自己想要揍他的冲动，“为什么？……你不像是那种让自己陷到不必要的绯闻里的人。”

“‘绯闻’？”伯爵听了一挑眉毛，不快地说，“……啊，你是说我有婚约这件事吗？”

“难道不是么？”

“你想把这件事透露给小报记者吗？”涅尔基甘铎说道，“到时候受伤害的可不只是我。”

“虽然学长你现在像个无可救药的渣男，但我没那么无聊，”巴泽尔修斯拼命压抑自己的怒气，低声说，“……她和那个臭名昭著的恶棍关系不清不楚。你这么接近她如果被那个人知道了，只怕会招来些不必要的危险。”他尽量控制住自己的语气，到最后几乎是咬牙切齿地说道。

“哦？……那你会保护我吗？”伯爵扶了扶眼镜，问道。

茶发青年愤愤地盯着自己的学长，试图从那双琥珀色的眼睛里读出些什么。然而涅尔基甘铎平静地看着他，丝毫不理会他的愤怒与猜忌。这时他的身后响起了脚步声，于是伯爵移开了目光，对着他身后的那个女人露出了微笑，亲昵地说道：“睡好了吗？要不要吃些什么？……”

巴泽尔修斯应声回头，然后便见到了那个湿着头发、穿着黑色蕾丝睡裙的女人。那裙子实在太过大胆，但却让她平时裹得严严实实的好身材展露无遗，显出了一种与先前气质不太相符的妖冶。他见她眉梢眼角还带着些情欲过后的娇媚，心中早就翻江倒海。巴泽尔修斯僵在原地，整个人都在微微地颤抖，尤其是看到了她身上那些豆沙红的印子，半晌说不出话来。这一刻他觉得自己一点都不了解她：她到底是那个软弱无助的新人记者，还是为了出人头地不择手段的心机女？

亚库被巴泽尔修斯盯得浑身不自在，她咬着嘴唇，勉强让自己对上他的目光。那位精英探员沉着张脸，面容憔悴，下巴泛青。她出于礼貌冲他笑了一下，但那笑容看上去像是在刻意掩饰着什么。茶发青年站起身，拿起了沙发上的羊绒毯披在了她的身上。而他面前的女人仿佛做了错事被撞破的小女孩，见他走近后眼神躲闪着不敢去看他。

“……你没事就好。”巴泽尔修斯低声说。他怔了半天，最后挤出这么几个字。她身上青柠檬的味道和伯爵一样，让他几乎失去理智，再无法控制自己波涛汹涌的情绪。“我只是想确认你没事，”他语无伦次地说着，又苦笑着倒退了两步，“你平安无事就好。”

他面前的女人蹙起秀气的双眉，双手局促不安地护在胸前，好像他这样做让她在涅尔基甘铎面前十分窘迫。他此时近距离地看着她，只见她双眼微肿，似乎之前哭过一样。

伯爵见亚库被巴泽尔修斯“逼近”后又显得有些手足无措，生怕她那“拙劣的演技”会被他看出什么端倪。于是他走到亚库身边，一把揽住她的腰，凑到她耳边说：“你再离他这么近，我可是会吃醋的。”他说话的音量不大不小，刚好能让巴泽尔修斯听到。

亚库“嗯”了一声，接着红着脸轻声说道：“……对不起。”

涅尔基甘铎听了在她腰上不易察觉地拧了一下，好像在警告她一般。“既然你确认了她没事，那我是不是可以继续享受一下难得的‘二人世界’了呢？”他对巴泽尔修斯下了逐客令，傲慢地说道。

“……当然，”巴泽尔修斯双手握拳，极力压抑自己的怒气，“我们后会有期，学长。”他看着伯爵的眼睛，用尽全身力气一字一顿地说道。

巴泽尔修斯不太记得自己究竟是怎么离开的。他此时坐在一家咖啡厅的外面，正一根接一根地抽着烟——他平时几乎是不碰烟草的，甚至很讨厌警局空气里弥漫着的那股烟味。只是现在好像只有这样，才能让他稍微冷静下来。他许久没抽，连动作都有些生疏。而当第一支烟被吸进肺里时，那股陌生的味道呛得他头晕目眩，甚至有些想吐。

那个女人……

他一想到她心脏就一阵抽痛。她虽然以那副样子出现，但身上却始终有种难以言喻的违和感，尤其是那双微肿的眼睛。他夹着烟回想着她的样子，几遍之后忽然记起当他的目光扫过她的脖子时，那雪白的肌肤上附着一个细小的针孔，只是因为被她的头发遮住而不易察觉。

他心中蓦地一惊。

这时一阵刺耳的手机铃声将他拉回现实。巴泽尔修斯划开手机屏幕，电话那头的下属有些兴奋地向他汇报道：“信息科的人检查过后说那个硬盘有被删除过资料的痕迹，他们正在尝试复原所有数据。”

巴泽尔修斯听罢熄灭了烟，一瞬间来了精神，问道：“大概要多久？”

“一周以内。”

“让他们再快点。我可以去申请经费和技术支援，”年轻的探员眯起眼睛，喝了一口手边的特浓美式咖啡，“另外，再去帮我调查一下索拉的行踪。索拉.马格达洛斯。”


	21. Chapter 21

21

当亚库经过一个周末重新回到编辑部的时候，立刻感受到了些许来自周围人的异样目光。虽然办公室中的气氛还因为格琉斯的死而显得有些沉重，但她被巴泽尔修斯带走协助调查这件事足以让好事的同事们传出几个不同的版本：有的说她因为和格琉斯争夺线人而卷入了凶杀案，有的说她是黑道的情妇，还有的说她和那个探员的关系非同一般——甚至在编辑部大大小小的聊天群里还流传着巴泽尔修斯在会议室里抱着她的照片。但好在她的话题关注度并没有持续太久，人们很快便沉浸在杂志加印的忙碌之中——关于雷吉艾娜与瓦尔哈扎克亲王的特辑果然不出意外地引起了轰动，不仅在社交媒体上引起了热议，连同实体杂志的销量也一路狂飙。

亚库坐在茶水间翻着这一期特辑，只见那上面的照片不仅清楚地拍到了二人并肩同行的样子，连雷吉艾娜左手无名指上的戒指都清晰可见，而这也让舆论纷纷猜测起这位单身贵族和顶级偶像是不是真的“好事将近”了。一时间人们似乎忘了那位亲王曾说过理想中的女性是索拉.马格达洛斯这回事，一些娱乐节目甚至将此解读为瓦尔哈扎克为了转移公众注意力而用出的“障眼法”。

亚库皱着眉瞧着那些照片，只觉得有种说不出的违和感。她倒不是嫉妒羊库库拿到了独家特辑，而是单纯地觉得照片上的雷吉艾娜表现得不太自然——她的行为举止像是提前知道自己会被拍到一样。亚库作为“狗仔”的偷拍经验还算丰富，因此雷吉艾娜在照片中的表现总让她有种事先计划好了的感觉。

难道是那个恶棍？

她一想到欧多加隆，便没来由的一阵心悸。如果是他一手安排的，那倒是可以解释为何雷吉艾娜的照片会落在媒体手上。可他若是真的想要让背后的瓦尔哈扎克难堪，并不会选择放出这种不痛不痒的花边新闻，而是……

亚库想到这里打了个哆嗦，这才模糊地意识到拉多巴尔金与格琉斯的死究竟是为了什么。然而她此刻脸上的表情被路过的羊库库解读为“挫败和愤懑”，于是趾高气昂地对亚库进行了一番冷嘲热讽。格琉斯死后，编辑部里除了总编辑伊卡鲁鲁卡，再没有能和她分庭抗礼的存在。而她也借着这次的爆炸性独家新闻“一雪前耻”，夺回了被亚库这个新人记者抢走的特辑板块。

“听说涅尔基甘铎伯爵已经回了国，我相信拿到他的专访也只是时间问题了。”她嘲讽完还不忘挑衅似地补充道。

亚库听到那个名字后，好不容易才忍住了嘴角的一丝抽搐。“那我就拭目以待了，前辈。”她不卑不亢地说道。

穿着高级红色套装的羊库库斜了亚库一眼，毫不客气地说道：“……你和那个探员睡过了吧？”

亚库一瞬间没有反应过来她说的究竟是什么，等她意识到眼前的前辈竟然对自己抱着这么大的恶意时，对方已经晃着手机，将她和巴泽尔修斯的照片一张张地展示给她看。

“我记得他是议员家的小少爷……这些照片看起来也能做出一篇相当不错的特辑。警察那边肯定不希望看到这种‘信息泄漏’的新闻，而议员也不想看到自己的儿子和你这样的人有所瓜葛吧？”

“我这样的人？……”亚库听后不怒反笑，没想到自己还能收到来自前辈的威胁。

“通过那种下三滥的手段来换取情报……你说呢？”

“所以前辈想要我做什么？”

羊库库短促地笑了一声 ，倨傲地说道：“有些采访对象并不适合你，希望你能明白。”

“我了解，”亚库拿出了手机，将刚刚录好的音频保存了起来，“前辈这么大费周章的劝告我，我也得识趣一些，”她瞥了一眼羊库库脸上的表情，只觉得这种程度的威胁不过是过家家的把戏而已，“如果前辈哪天实在没有可写的报道，倒是可以拿我的照片去充个数。只是不知道到时候谁的麻烦更大一点。”

羊库库见她反呛自己，只觉得自讨了个没趣。眼前的新人记者忽然像换了个人似的，不再是以前那副唯唯诺诺的模样，甚至还录了音反过来挟制自己。她上上下下地打量了一番亚库，冷笑了一声，说道：“我们走着瞧。”

羊库库离开后，亚库这才长叹了一口气。她的烦心事已经足够多，这件事充其量只能算是“余兴节目”。她扔下杂志，回到座位上给桌上的山茶花换了水，这才想起那张和欧多加隆的合照还锁在抽屉里。亚库将那照片夹在笔记本里，塞入了包中。她庆幸着巴泽尔修斯当时没有要求搜查她的私人物品，否则不知又要生出多少事端。

这时她的电脑上弹出了一封新收到的邮件，上面显示的发件人竟然是瓦尔哈扎克亲王。亚库见他没有通过欧多加隆来联系自己，心中不免有些疑惑。她点开那封邮件，只见那是他邀请自己去做拍卖会前的预热采访，但字里行间却丝毫没提到那个恶棍。亚库闭着眼睛考虑了好一阵，最终合上了电脑，拿起手机给那个伯爵发去了一条看起来十分暧昧的“约会信息”——虽然涅尔基甘铎在那天之后没少嘲笑过她蹩脚的演技，但从目前的结果来看，这个方法还算有效。而她也遵从伯爵的吩咐，以这种方式来确定见面的时间和地点。

下班后亚库久违地在外面闲逛了一圈，而那位伯爵还没有给她任何指示。她慢腾腾地回了家，心血来潮地检查起信箱来。一向被垃圾信件塞满的信箱里此时却放着一只扎眼的黄色信封，那上面写了她的名字，却没有标明寄件人。她寻思着自己最近并没有进行什么网购，磨蹭了半天才狐疑地拆起那个宛若“潘多拉魔盒”的信封。

哗啦。

那里面装着些陈旧的报道与文件，还掉出几张微微泛黄的照片。亚库看了后大脑一片空白，还伴随着一种眩晕感，好像她一时间无法接受那些照片所带来的事实。

——照片上的少年她认得。只是那时候的他还是一头黑发，面容显得更加柔和，看上去和普通的学生并无二致，并不像现在这样棱角分明。他双眼含笑，白衬衫外面套着咖啡店棕色的围裙，而衬衫的袖子卷了上去，手臂更纤细，也没有烧伤的痕迹。他端着咖啡，温柔地微笑着，和她见过的模样判若两人。而在另一张照片上他搂着一个和他面容很相像的小男孩，两人在大学的入学仪式上都露出了灿烂的笑容。

亚库愣在原地，不知怎得有泪水在眼眶里打转。她还没去查看那些资料，却隐约猜到发生了什么。那个少年再没了照片上的那种笑容，他将自己包括在层层的黑暗之中，沉入深渊，与恶鬼同行。亚库揉了揉眼睛，将照片放在一边，又展开了手边的信纸。格琉斯隽秀的字迹宛若遗书一般，将他没机会传达的话记录了下来：

“如果你看到了这封信，那么就说明我已经死亡。我的死是我咎由自取，怪不了任何人。对于先前协助那位探员监视你的事，我感到十分抱歉。我本不想与警方再有任何接触，但无奈对方握有我早年做采访时不光彩的记录……请当心那位探员，等你看到后面应该能明白我这么说的意思。

这个信封里装着七年前那场绑架案仅存的资料，而我不想让这些东西落到警方手上。我寄给你是因为我想着或许你有兴趣想要了解一下那个人的过去，又或许是我还奢望着那件事的真相终有重见天日的一天。

当年因为警方的失误，欧多加隆的弟弟遭绑架后不幸身亡，但当时参与营救人质的那名新人警察却没有受到任何处罚。警方在进行完内部调查后声称那名警察所做的一切都符合规章流程，而他弟弟的死属于‘不可控制’的意外。然而整件事的真相远不止于如此，如果我当时没有那么懦弱，也许那名少年也不会变成今天这副样子。只是当年迫于各方面的压力，我没有追查下去，而欧多加隆带来的大部分资料也被我所销毁。现存的只有当时一些零散的碎片和我记忆中的线索。警方也许还存有那时的档案，但那并非普通人所能接触到的。

如何使用这些资料的决定权在你。如果你不想让自己卷入更多的麻烦，那就烧掉这些资料，当这一切没有发生过。或者你也可以选择将这些碎片拼凑起来，还原七年前的真相，就像一名真正的记者一样。

又及：我曾警告过你不要和欧多加隆走得太近。只是看起来你已经深陷其中了……千万小心。说不定你能成为照亮黑暗的那一道光吧。”

亚库放下信纸，只觉得心跳极快。她拿起格琉斯所指的那名新人警察的照片，倒抽了一口凉气，顿时觉得天旋地转。

——是巴泽尔修斯。

她看着那张略显青涩的脸，一下子想明白了许多事。亚库望着那几张照片呆呆的出神，直到手机铃声响起时才将她从凌乱的思绪中拉回来。那位伯爵终于有了回音，而那条短信上只是简单地写着：“我也想你。一小时后老地方见。”

 

雷吉艾娜的演唱会从来都是座无虚席，场场爆满的。而当下那条爆炸性的绯闻让她的人气不降反升，和当初帕鲁奥姆的惨淡模样形成了强烈的对比。

顶级偶像结束了演出，心满意足地走回了后台。舞台的烟火、台下观众手中的荧光棒、以及一阵阵呼唤“安可”的尖叫声还留在她的脑海中挥之不去，好像那一瞬间她是主宰世界的女王。雷吉艾娜凝视着左手无名指上的戒指，之后露出了胜利般的微笑——即使是那个高高在上的男人，她也会让他臣服在她的脚下。

雷吉艾娜绕过忙碌的工作人员朝自己的休息室走去，她嘴角带笑，路过时向每个人点头致意。休息室的门口堆放着热情的歌迷送来的鲜花，一片姹紫嫣红，煞是好看。她匆忙地扫了一眼，却没见到那熟悉的山茶花，心里不免有些失落。雷吉艾娜在这片刺鼻的花香中拉开了休息室的门，却看到偌大的房间里坐着一位“不速之客”，而她的经纪人不省人事地倒在一边。她本想着拉开门转身逃跑，却看到那名恶棍举起枪来，露出了警告似的微笑。“晚上好，偶像小姐。祝贺你演出成功。我是来送‘客房服务’的。”穿着服务生制服的红发青年见了她，微笑着说道。他悠闲地翘着腿坐在沙发上，随手翻看着雷吉艾娜经纪人的平板电脑，好像在确认她的行程安排。

“你来做什么？这里似乎不适合你这种疯狗。”雷吉艾娜不客气地用倨傲的语气问道。她警戒举着手机，将手指放在了紧急通话的选项上，好像在提醒欧多加隆不要轻举妄动一样。

恶棍笑了，似乎并不介意这种冒犯。他将平板电脑扔到一边，说道：“我以为你会猜到我来是为了什么。”

“……他让你来的？”雷吉艾娜从醒酒瓶中倒了些葡萄酒，然后将杯子中深红色的液体一饮而尽，好像这样可以缓解些她见到欧多加隆后焦躁的情绪。

“我有时候不知道你是真的冰雪聪明，还是自作聪明，”恶棍收起了枪，慢悠悠地说道，“你想用那篇该死的报道来逼那位大人就范吗？”

雷吉艾娜迟疑了一下，心虚地辩解道：“我不知道你在说什么。”

欧多加隆轻蔑地笑了一声，从上衣口袋里甩出一叠照片，说道：“你以为我不会发现你找了那个记者故意偷拍你吗？下次再做这种私会的时候，记得别在餐厅用信用卡，也别挑那种招摇过市的记者。”

“……他也知道了？”雷吉艾娜看着她与羊库库私下见面的照片，有些不安地问道。

“你说呢？”恶棍说着嘴角勾起一抹邪笑，好像在嘲笑她的愚蠢。

顶级偶像明艳的脸蛋上此刻被忧虑所占据。她厌恶地盯着欧多加隆，仿佛他的存在扰乱了她所有的计划。雷吉艾娜从以前就不喜欢眼前的男人，然而他却是那个亲王雇来的“猎犬”——名义上是保护她不受绯闻的困扰，实际上也监视着她的一举一动，好像她稍有不慎，这条“猎犬”就会挣脱项圈扑上去咬断她的脖子一样。雷吉艾娜掩饰着自己的不安，摆出了一副强硬的姿态，冷冰冰地讥讽道：“……你倒真是他养的一条好狗。”

“我是啊，”恶棍不为所动，依旧笑嘻嘻地说，“但你和我又有什么区别呢？你也不过是他豢养的一只金丝雀罢了。会唱歌的鸟儿现在翅膀硬了，想要逼迫主人娶她了吗？……可是订婚戒指也得要主人亲自给她戴上才行啊。”

雷吉艾娜被他戳破心事，气得浑身发颤，耳朵上一对霜花形状的钻石耳坠也随之摆动。然而恶棍却肆无忌惮地笑着，还顺手接住了她挥来的巴掌。欧多加隆盯着她看了一会儿，好像在欣赏她生气时的模样，之后才松开手说道：“男人可不喜欢你这种行为，何况是他。”

“女人也不喜欢自己的爱人公开宣称理想的对象是别人。”雷吉艾娜恼怒地涨红了脸，愤愤地反唇相讥道。

“哦？所以你这么做的原因是因为他提了索拉吗？……你还真敢把自己和那位小姐相提并论。”欧多加隆听后扬起了眉毛，有些不悦地说道。

“那也轮不到你这种下三滥来说三道四。”顶级偶像沉下了脸，当着他的面挑衅似地拿起手机，联络了自己的保镖，声称在休息室被狂热的歌迷所围堵。

恶棍站起身，不慌不忙地将一张卡片扔在了她脚下，说道：“‘客房服务’我已经送到了，到时候请你自己去和那位大人解释吧。可别迟到。”他说完整了整领结，像模像样地将餐车上的佐了柑橘香醋的龙虾沙拉、沙朗牛排和焦糖巧克力布朗尼冰激凌端给了雷吉艾娜。他又装腔作势地朝她鞠了一躬，然后哼着她的成名曲，大摇大摆地推着餐车离开了休息室。


	22. Chapter 22

22

亚库解了密码锁推门而入后，立刻闻到了一股煎牛排的香味。此时已经接近深夜，她虽然吃过了晚饭，但仍被那股黄油融化后与肉类作用的奇妙香气勾起了食欲。

那名红发青年穿着白衬衫，系着围裙，正煞有介事地拿着小勺一点点地将混合了黄油、大蒜与迷迭香的汤汁不断地浇在牛排上。亚库见了他这副打扮，猛然想起了他在那张照片上时的样子。只是那个少年的影子转瞬即逝，他冲她微笑时仍是那个令人胆寒的恶棍。

那位伯爵坐在开放厨房的吧台上，见亚库收好了手机才终于对她笑了一下。他这会儿没戴眼镜，穿着件深蓝色的套头衫，正晃着酒杯品尝着自己的那一份牛排。亚库皱起眉看着这奇妙的一幕，再次惊叹于那两个人之间非比寻常的关系。

“你来得刚好，难得我有心情下厨。”欧多加隆笑眯眯地对她说道。他关了火，将煎好的牛排切了块，又在盘中配上了芦笋，最后浇汁后又洒了些迷迭香点缀。

亚库此时再见他，心中没来由地生出几分怜悯。她坐在餐桌前呆呆地看着他，想象着他以前的样子，直到欧多加隆将盘子放在她面前时，她才慌忙收回了目光。恶棍笑着又倒了红酒给她，调侃道：“你那样盯着我看，是终于迷上我了吗？”

亚库红了脸，不知道应当先道谢还是去否认他的话，到最后她只能含糊不清地“嗯”了一声，之后连忙举起酒杯来演示自己的窘迫。欧多加隆坐在她对面，托着腮望着她，那双漆黑的眸子少有地显露出了些许温柔。

“我不知道你还会做饭。”亚库盯着面前的牛排轻声说。那牛排呈现出了完美的渐变色，在酱汁与迷迭香的催化下香气扑鼻，肉质细嫩，口感鲜美。而在嘴中的油脂还未褪尽的时候再抿上一口红酒，只觉得唇齿留香，让人不禁惊呼一声“好吃”。

“我还会很多你不知道的事。”恶棍暧昧地说道。

这时涅尔基甘铎端着咖啡和刚烤好的轻芝士蛋糕走过来，而那看上去也像是欧多加隆的“作品”。伯爵轻咳了一声，顺着他的话说道：“那么麻烦你等一下把厨房收拾好。你倒真不见外，大半夜地跑来别人家里做饭。”

“不好吃吗？”欧多加隆斜了他一眼，反问道。

“有你折腾的时间，我都可以叫楼下的餐厅送上来了。”银发青年半真半假地抱怨着，但还是切了一块散发着乳酪清香的蛋糕，慢慢地配着咖啡吃了。

“你直接夸我做得好吃就那么难吗？”恶棍说罢自己也尝了一口，随即露出了满意的微笑。

“可能是我当了太多次的‘小白鼠’，心有余悸说不出口吧。”

亚库看着面前的两人，只觉得在这一刻他们和普通人并无二致，哪还有半分威胁她时的凶神恶煞？而当她吃下那个人做的蛋糕时，好像吞下了一片轻盈的云彩。绵密的口感配上乳酪的香气萦绕在唇间，然后黑咖啡冲淡了那一份甜蜜和奶香，苦涩的加入演变出另一种令人愉悦的味道，就像在口中即时混合出了一杯乳酪咖啡一样。

“听说你想见我？”恶棍抬眼看向面前的女人，脸上的表情似笑非笑，“还发了那种挑逗的信息给这个家伙……你不怕我吃醋吗？”

亚库又咬了一口蛋糕，含糊不清地辩解道：“是他说我演技太差的。”

“你倒是学得快，”涅尔基甘铎见她把矛头指向自己，不禁笑了出来，“说吧，有什么事？”

亚库咽下了咖啡，从包里拿出了打印出来的那封邮件摊在两人眼前。“我还是觉得应该让你们知道。”她指着发件人说道。

“你对‘反追踪’这件事的确越来越敏感了。”恶棍见她没带电脑，由衷地称赞道。他原本是一副放松的模样，但当他看完邮件的内容后神情却逐渐严肃起来。欧多加隆和涅尔基甘铎交换了个眼神，而那位伯爵也露出了不悦的神情。

“他没和你提过？”涅尔基甘铎问道。

“没……”恶棍有些烦躁地用指节轻敲着桌子，“不过那两个人死后，他对我有所怀疑也是正常的。想必现在警方也在调查他了。”

“我对这件事总有些不好的预感，”涅尔基甘铎扔下信纸，轻声说道，“她可以不去。”

“……但说不定她可以问出些我们想要的事。”欧多加隆皱着眉，思忖了半晌才说道。

涅尔基甘铎听后少有地变了脸色，正色道：“你知道她单独去了的结果可能是什么……你想让她重蹈覆辙吗？”他说完有些暴躁地站起身，走到酒柜前拽出了一支威士忌，然后什么也没兑，直接喝了下去。

亚库虽然不太清楚他们具体指什么，但她知道能让那个伯爵失去冷静的除了索拉，再没有其它可能。根据涅尔基甘铎历来的反应，她总是没来由地生出一种令人毛骨悚然的揣测，然而她对此却不希望自己的直觉是正确的。亚库只觉得瓦尔哈扎克似乎的确是个“魔王”一般的存在，这才让两个不可一世却又没什么交集的男人强行扭在了一起。

“我知道……”欧多加隆揉了揉太阳穴，长叹了一口气说道，“我比你更担心。”

涅尔基甘铎没说话，一连喝了几口烈酒，直到他一向苍白的皮肤微微泛起了红色才停了下来。亚库看着他们两人的反应，略带不安地问道：“他只是邀请我去做采访而已……难道他会杀了我吗？”

“或许比那更糟……”欧多加隆扫了一眼涅尔基甘铎的表情，低声说道，“所以我也会潜入那个会场盯着他的。”

伯爵重新坐回桌前，双手交叠在一起，过了一会儿才开口对亚库说道：“……虽然由我开口来说这些很可笑，但瓦尔哈扎克确实是个阴险狡诈的混蛋。你对他可要处处防备。记住，连最细枝末节的地方也要倍加小心。”

亚库见他如此严肃，不禁也跟着紧张了起来。“比如？”她问道。

“他跟你说的每一句话，所做的每一个动作，甚至是他递过来的每一件物品……你都要留心。”

亚库不解地盯着他看，暗自揣摩着他话中的意思。她觉得也许是曾经发生过什么，这才让眼前素来沉着冷静的男人顷刻间失了分寸。可是以她现今的处境，无论如何也无法开口询问。就算她问了，只怕那位伯爵和欧多加隆一样，先是对她大发雷霆，再丢给她一个模棱两可的回答。于是女记者顺从地点了点头，说道：“我知道了。”

涅尔基甘铎的目光在她脸上停驻了几秒，然后几乎露出了一丝苦笑。“我希望你能真的记住我的话，”他低声说道，“剩下的事情让他跟你说吧。晚安，记者小姐。祝你度过一个美好的夜晚。”

伯爵离开后，偌大的房间里只剩下亚库和欧多加隆相顾无言。恶棍一反常态地没有逗弄她，而是托着腮盯着面前的酒杯思考着什么。亚库也显得心事重重，正试图整理着脑海中凌乱的思绪。

“我也不想让你去的，但……”欧多加隆抬头见她双眉紧锁，改口询问道，“你在想什么？你是被他吓到了吗？”

“还好。我只是在想是不是因为索拉小姐曾经出过什么事，他才……”亚库观察着欧多加隆的表情，小心翼翼地说道。她见他的眉头越皱越紧，于是把后面的话咽了回去，又连忙后退了几尺，然后护住了自己的脖子。

恶棍对她的反应哑然失笑，越过桌子在她额头上弹了一下。“这又是你的‘直觉’？”他说着拉开她身边的椅子，挨着她坐了下来。

“嗯……算是吧。”亚库依旧护着自己的脖子，警戒地盯着他。

“你知道了又能做些什么呢？……”欧多加隆的手抚过她的脸颊，有些悲凉地说道，“没人能改变过去。”

“……你也是吗？”亚库在他准备收回手的瞬间握住了他的手，然后望着他漆黑的眸子问道。

欧多加隆先是愣了一下，随后脸上哀伤的神情转瞬即逝，很快又恢复了往日的模样。“你不是之前说过‘不想离我这么近’吗？”他用另一只手拽过了亚库，终于又露出了微笑，“……怎么，现在改变主意想要了解我了？”

亚库见他又开始油嘴滑舌地调侃自己，知道他决不会提及七年前的任何事情。她若是想了解那时候的真相，只怕得靠着自己慢慢地进行一番抽丝剥茧了。“我没有逃跑的机会，”她伏在他的肩头闻着他身上熟悉的味道，心跳又加快了许多，“再说就算是我想了解你，你也不会告诉我任何事的。”

“那也未必，”欧多加隆在她耳边轻声说道，“了解我的方法有很多种。”他说着手又不老实地在她最敏感的地带游走，接着挑逗似的轻咬着她的脖颈。他怀中的女人“嘤咛”了一声，很快就陷入他的节奏之中。欧多加隆顺势解开了她衬衣的扣子，然后右手夹过一张卡片，轻轻塞到了她的胸前。“在你还能正常思考的时候，我还有些‘正事’要说。”

“你一定要这样和我说‘正事’吗？”亚库眼神迷离，脸颊绯红，看上去格外诱人，“万一我错过了什么……”

“性命攸关，你不会失误的，”恶棍坏笑着在她胸前拧了一把，“记住卡片上的信息，到时候带好了相机，别迟到。你以前有过很多‘狗仔队’的经验吧？”

“你不会是要我去拍……”亚库低头扫了一眼卡片上的信息，立刻从先前那种飘飘欲仙的情欲里清醒了一半。

“除了相机之外的设备也可以带上些。别跟丢了，”欧多加隆咬着她的耳垂轻声说道，“就当是那个采访之前的一次‘练习’吧。”

 

巴泽尔修斯在听说亚库又去了涅尔基甘铎的住所后，一下子捏瘪了手中装着咖啡的纸杯，滚烫的液体立刻沾了他一手。他条件反射地“嘶”了一声，连忙甩了甩手上的热咖啡，然后奔到卫生间胡乱地用凉水冲了冲。巴泽尔修斯望着镜子中的自己，只觉得眼前那个双眼布满血丝、下巴上又长满了胡渣的人陌生得厉害，于是自嘲般地笑了两声。在那之后他没去找过亚库，只盼着自己能够对她死心。然而当他又听到她和涅尔基甘铎在一起的消息时，还是控制不住心中涌起的那股混杂了嫉妒与愤怒的酸涩感。

巴泽尔修斯离开了卫生间，自然而然地从兜里掏出了香烟。他的下属们对他这种转变已经习以为常，甚至有些怜悯这个“受了情伤”的上司，特别是他们得知了涅尔基甘铎伯爵竟然曾是他的学长。一时间亚库成了众警员口中为了上位而不择手段的蛇蝎女子，而巴泽尔修斯这位“精英小少爷”不过是她接近权贵的一块垫脚石。

年轻的探员叼着烟整了整手上的审讯资料——先前那个向警方报信的小混混在他的逼问下很快就招架不住，供出了自己是受了指使才通知警方有关移动硬盘的事。而当巴泽尔修斯问到他是受了谁的指使时，他却语焉不详，称自己从未见过真正的幕后老板。年轻的探员这次倒是出人意料地没有对那名小混混进行“高压审讯”，反而爽快地放了他回去，只是吩咐下属盯紧了他的动向，特别是他和哪些人有过接触。

那个女人……

巴泽尔修斯烦躁地理了理头发，试图将那个身影赶出脑海。可她的名字却总是在他思考的间隙不期而至，而他每到这时心脏都跟着一阵没来由地抽痛。

然而比起他糟糕的感情生活，案件的调查就顺利得多了。根据格琉斯留下的相关资料，交易委员会证实了瓦尔哈扎克亲王存在威胁拉多巴尔金放弃公司股权的情况，而他本人也涉嫌进行内幕交易与操纵市场。只是要证明是亲王本人指使了欧多加隆除掉拉多巴尔金和格琉斯还缺乏线索，不过现有的证据已经足够巴泽尔修斯去请他来问话了。

“你什么时候开始抽烟了？姿势可真蹩脚。”

巴泽尔修斯听到从头上传来的那个声音，不由得皱起了眉。伊比路玖站在他身后，手上还拿着一叠厚厚的文件。年轻的探员重重地叹了口气，不情愿地转过身面对着自己的上司。伊比路玖看着他留着胡渣的落魄模样讥讽地笑了一声，然后朝他使了个眼色，示意他到他的办公室走一趟。巴泽尔修斯狠狠地摁灭了烟头，活动了一下肩膀又松了松领带，仿佛受刑一样地跟着自己的上司走进了办公室。

“看样子你好像没有追到记者小姐啊。”伊比路玖见他关上了门，这才开口说道。

“这和查案是两回事。”巴泽尔修斯不想去看他那张脸，于是强迫自己盯着他桌上深绿色的恐龙怪物玩偶，努力摆出一副仔细聆听长官训话的表情。

“‘两回事’？”伊比路玖轻笑道，“你真的能确定她去见的只是那位伯爵吗？”

巴泽尔修斯愣了一下，下意识地坐直了身子，眉头紧锁地盯着面前的上司，低吼道：“你什么意思？我说了别插手我的案子——”

“我没有插手，只是‘碰巧’拿到了有意思的东西，”伊比路玖微笑着从那一叠文件里抽出了一张照片甩在了巴泽尔修斯眼前，“信息科费了很大的功夫才让这张照片看起来清楚一点……可能复原你的移动硬盘又要押后些了。”

——一名戴着摩托车头盔的人影出现在伊比路玖拿出的那张照片上，只是因为下雨和光线的原因，那张照片在提高解析度后仍旧没有那么清晰，只能将那人影的身形看个大概。然而巴泽尔修斯却瞬间变了脸色，问道：“你从哪儿弄到的？那周围有摄像头的地方我都叫人查过了。”

“那位疯狗先生狡猾得很，你查的那些地方连我都知道要避开，”伊比路玖不客气地嘲弄道，“那个公园里有个卖热狗的摊子，店主怕晚上有人来偷东西悄悄地装了摄像头。只可惜性能没那么好，遇到下雨天就更难以发挥作用了。不过也算是很有趣的发现吧，是不是？”

“哼，也就只有你这种和他臭味相投的人才能想到那种地方。”

伊比路玖倒不介意他的讽刺，接着说道：“所以这下子很多事情都不一样了。下次那位记者小姐再去见你的学长，不妨试着去敲门看看。说不定会有意外惊喜。”

巴泽尔修斯揉着太阳穴，只觉得一瞬间想清楚了许多事，而他先前那近乎疯狂的直觉也在这一刻得到了证实：涅尔基甘铎和欧多加隆果然有所联系。

“看来你和我还是能想到一起去的，”伊比路玖观察了一会儿巴泽尔修斯的反应后，又将一个厚厚的文件夹摊在了他的眼前，“所以我相信你对这份资料也会感兴趣。”

茶发青年狐疑地看了他一眼，然后向前挪了挪椅子，翻看起伊比路玖拿出来的那个写有“保密”二字的文件夹。“失踪？……”巴泽尔修斯看完后难以置信地重复着文件上的字眼，那样子好像不敢相信自己的眼睛，“怎么会？”

“根据她家人的说法……是的，”伊比路玖表情严肃地说道，“索拉.马格达洛斯于两年前失踪，至今下落不明。”


	23. Chapter 23

23

坐落于群山脚下的乡村俱乐部藏在层层的山毛榉后面。繁茂的枝叶遮天蔽日，将夏日的阳光遮挡在外，形成了一个带着丝丝凉意的黑森林。这天早上又起了些氤氲的雾气，期间偶尔响起几声乌鸦的啼叫，惨淡凄然地只让人觉得毛骨悚然。而在穿过这片宛若童话中黑魔女居住的地方后，一栋气势宏伟的建筑拨云见日般地出现在人的眼前，靛蓝色的屋顶配上维多利亚式的建筑风格似乎也在彰显着它和普通乡村俱乐部的不同之处。车子刚刚在门口站住脚，便有穿着红衣白裤制服的门童奔过来，热情地张罗着搬运行李和代客泊车。不知出于什么原因，一尊亚瑟王的雕像矗立在大门口，仿佛守护者一般神情凝重地眺望着不远处的人工湖。而大门旁边的花圃里，白色的玫瑰正在怒放，还散发着阵阵幽香。

亚库穿着白色的露肩连衣裙，脚踩着一双相同颜色的渔夫鞋，头上戴着一顶别着蓝色风铃草装饰的宽沿草帽，像极了那些来乡村俱乐部避暑的贵族小姐——她当然不是来度假的，只是她习惯在真正开始“狗仔”的工作前，先在目标地点转上一圈，熟悉一番周围的环境。领着她参观的工作人员对她信口胡编的“传媒大亨之女”的身份没有丝毫的怀疑，滔滔不绝地向她列举着加入俱乐部的好处以及会员福利。亚库在听到会费时忍不住咋舌，但好在她那兢兢业业的向导没注意到她那一闪而过的表情。

“我听说瓦尔哈扎克亲王也是这里的常客。”亚库环顾着金碧辉煌的休息室，装作不经意地说道。

“哦，是的！”她的向导听到亲王的名字时又来了精神，“事实上，有很多客人都是听说了亲王殿下的传闻后，这才加入了我们的俱乐部，期望着能见他本人一面。但我们很注重顾客的隐私，因此关于他的个人信息，我们是不会向外人泄露的。否则总有些小报记者费尽心思地想从这里挖出点什么。”

“当然，”亚库点点头，轻声说道，“我理解。”

“不过，我可以带您瞧一眼亲王殿下平日里最喜爱的房间。”也许是看出亚库有些失望，又或许是怕她这只“煮熟的鸭子飞了”，她的向导连忙补充道。

亚库随即对他绽开一个甜美的微笑。她跟着向导走进那间屋子，期间还听了不少有关维多利亚时期的历史知识。亚库从棕色的麂皮斜挎包里拿出了手帕，装腔作势地擦拭了下鬓边不存在的汗水，然后趁着那位向导转身开窗的瞬间将一枚小小的窃听器黏在了那张看上去像是古董的瓷匾装饰茶几下。那东西当然来自于那个恶棍，而亚库也深知在这种地方是不太可能明目张胆地举起相机拍照的。

她离开那间套房后，又跟着向导沿着长长的回廊欣赏着山前一望无际的绿茵。“被群山环绕的高尔夫球场也是我们的特色。”她的向导解释道。亚库点点头，却对这种运动丝毫提不起兴趣。在他们参观期间还有不少人在远处挥动着球杆，试图打出一记漂亮的“小鸟球”。

“好久不见。竟然能在这种地方碰到你，真是奇迹。”

亚库原本正全神贯注地规划着路线，听到那个熟悉的声音后，过了半晌才回过神来。而她一直避之不及的那名探员早已站在她面前，此时正微笑着细细打量着她。他今天没再披着一身黑衣，而是穿着浅灰格子的休闲西装，九分的裤脚恰到好处地露出了脚踝。亚库知道他的出现并不是巧合，于是下意识地后退了一步，礼貌地对他笑了一下，暗自庆幸着在遇到他之前装好了窃听器。而她的向导见来人是巴泽尔修斯，早就点头哈腰地向那位小少爷问了好，然后识趣地离开了。

“你来做什么？”亚库略显不悦地问道。那次的事件之后她再见到他，只觉得有种说不出的别扭。于是亚库抱着双臂，尽量拉远和他的距离。

“休假。”巴泽尔修斯自然而然地接过向导的位置，轻车熟路地带着她继续沿着回廊走着，好像这里的常客一般。他侧头看了眼身边的女人，见她仍是一副戒备的模样，于是接着说道：“你呢？这里并不像是你会来的地方。”

“取材。”

“‘取材’？”巴泽尔修斯笑了一声，“是了，瓦尔哈扎克亲王。我也听说过他偶尔会出现在这里……又是欧多加隆告诉你的吗？”

亚库愣了一下，然后否认道：“我并不是只有他一个信息来源。还有，请不要在休假中也来审问我。”

“这当然不是审问。我只是单纯地好奇，”巴泽尔修斯说着眯起了眼睛，“欧多加隆知道你和伯爵的事吗？”

亚库对他的问题并不意外。那件事之后，他这样问也在情理之中。她早就想过应付他的说辞，至于能不能让他信服，那就是另外一回事了。“我不知道他的事，”亚库终于直视着他的眼睛说道，“或许你问他本人会比较清楚吧。”

“他最近都没有来见你，难道是因为发现你‘移情别恋’了？”巴泽尔修斯微笑道。然而他的眼中却冷森森的，没有丝毫笑意。“你就不怕那条疯狗妒火中烧，去找伯爵的麻烦吗？”他接着问道。

“听起来像是一出蹩脚的三角恋，”亚库短促地笑了一声，耸了耸肩，“可我和他们不是你想的那种关系，不过是‘各取所需’罢了。”

巴泽尔修斯的脸色沉了下来，似乎“各取所需”四个字总是能够惹恼他，特别是从眼前这个女人嘴里轻佻地说出来的时候。他又打量了她一番，总觉得她变得和以前不同。然而这种不同就如同他在她脖颈上发现的针孔一样，都带着一种难以言喻的不协调感。“所以你拿到了伯爵的专访？”巴泽尔修斯的声音低了下来，终于问出了这个让他一直耿耿于怀的问题。

“差不多。”亚库有些心虚地答道。

这时两人走到了建筑物后方的一片阴影里，周围是一片山毛榉树林。这里几乎是踏入了群山之中，因而人迹罕至，只偶尔有一两声鸟鸣。山风不时阴森森地吹拂过来，激起一阵恶寒。巴泽尔修斯停住了脚步，低着头轻声问道：“是你主动的？”他几乎是用气声问出这一句话，似乎这个问题耗尽了他所有的力气。而他额前的刘海遮住了眼睛，让亚库看不清他的表情。

“是……”她犹豫了一下，说道。

“真的？……”茶发青年抬起头直视着她的眼睛，“你是那种可以出卖自己的人吗？”

亚库见他这副样子，心中霎时间被先前欺骗他的愧疚感所占据。她还记得他当时那副失魂落魄的模样，但是她没得选，只能硬起心肠对他说道：“我是。不行吗？我不像你，可以借着家里的力量……而我必须自己往上爬。”她这话中掺了一半自己的真实感受，特别是近来又看了些有关七年前的资料。那个事件被轻描淡写地一笔带过，其中多多少少都有些议员施压的因素。

巴泽尔修斯平生最不喜欢别人拿他的出身说事，而他对案件近乎疯狂的执着很多时候也不过是为了挣脱家里的影响，让别人看到他是一名出色的警察，而非受了荫庇的小少爷。因此他这时听了亚库的话，只觉得如鲠在喉，万箭穿心。巴泽尔修斯咬着嘴唇在原地愣了几秒，然后冷笑了几声，接着猛地挥拳砸向她身后的墙壁，用极低的声音贴着她的耳朵说道：“好啊，那我也可以吗？”

“可以什么？”亚库吓了一跳，但仍旧强作镇定地问道。她见他真的动了气，生怕自己因为紧张而被他看穿了伪装。

“我也可以给你想要的情报。作为交换，你也会跟我上床吗？”

他说完后死死地扣住亚库的手腕，身子也跟着紧贴了上来。亚库听了又惊又气，几乎控制不住自己，而心脏也狂跳不已。这时一阵山风吹来，让她不由地发起抖来。可她此时若是稍有不慎，定会被他瞧出破绽。“那要看你给我什么了。”她努力稳住自己的声音，装出一副“老练”的样子。

“你想知道什么？”巴泽尔修斯低声问道。

“七年前的绑架案。”

年轻的探员听了后如同五雷轰顶，立刻僵在了原地。亚库原以为戳中了他的“死穴”，让他不至于再为难自己，然而却很快听到他在她耳边低语道：“当然可以……你可不要赖账。”

亚库这下真的慌乱起来，隐隐约约意识到自己好像掉入了他的“陷阱”：无论她用怎样的态度面对他，他都会慢慢地将她逼入死角。从他们开始对话的那一刻起，她便被困在这进退两难的僵局之中。

巴泽尔修斯看出了她眼中的不安，嘴角挂起了一抹意味深长的微笑。“……后悔了么？”他轻轻吻着她的脖颈，然后戏谑地说道，“你看，这个地方既没有信号又是个监控的死角，是不是很适合来做‘交易’呢？”他先前那副气急败坏的样子转瞬即逝，似乎在向亚库展示什么才是优秀的演技一样。

“……卑鄙！”

“我是认真的。一向都是，”巴泽尔修斯说道，“你想知道七年期的事，我会如实告诉你的。”

亚库的双手被他扣住，无法从自己的包里拿出手机。可就算她能拿出来，这山间仿佛与世隔绝一般地切断了她与外界的联系。现在想来，他从一开始便是故意引着她走到此处的。亚库秀眉紧蹙，后背上冷汗涔涔，宛若落入陷阱垂死挣扎的猎物。而他像个狡黠的猎人，被猎物戏耍了两次之后终于摸清了规律，再不会犯相同的错误。“……是你开的枪？”她有气无力地问道，好像在做无谓的反击一样。

“你突然这么关心这件事，果然欧多加隆是那个孩子的哥哥吧？”巴泽尔修斯没有正面回答，而是说完打量着她，没有放过她任何细微的表情变化，而他很快也就从她脸上得到了自己想要的答案。年轻的探员叹了口气，接着说道：“的确是我开的枪。那个时候如果我不开枪，绑匪会先行一步杀了那孩子的。但后面的爆炸是……意外。”

亚库听后露出了惊讶的表情，仿佛不相信他所说的话。可他对此事却出乎意料地坦率，让她吃惊不已。

“当时的报告有一部分是公开的，我可以拿给你看，”巴泽尔修斯收起略带感伤的表情，换上了微笑，“我回答了你的问题，所以我现在是不是可以收取‘交易的定金’了呢？”

亚库还未反应过来他在说什么，便被眼前的人吻住了嘴唇。他的吻带着一丝淡淡的烟草味道，而他也颇具耐性地用舌尖一点点撬开了她紧咬的牙关。她试图去咬他，迫使他放开自己，然而却适得其反，很快就被他夺过了主动权，再没了反击的余地。亚库无法从他的怀抱里挣脱，而这一次也不会再有谁来救她。

“我讨厌你。”她在巴泽尔修斯松开她的时候又羞又气地说道。亚库疯狂地擦着嘴，一张俏脸涨得通红，眼眶中泪光闪闪。

“我知道，”巴泽尔修斯微笑道，好像不再为她这句话而困扰，“我们只是‘各取所需’的关系，你不需要喜欢我。”他说着从上衣口袋摸出了一只样式古朴的充值手机，塞到了亚库手中，继续说道：“我不知道你是从哪里得知七年前的事的。但如果你还想看那份报告，那就好好思考一下我们接下去的‘交易’。”年轻的探员说着伸手抹掉了她腮边的泪珠，而这一次亚库没有挡掉他的手。“另外，”他见状又凑近了她的耳边，轻笑着说，“你这副样子可真不像能主动的女人。”

亚库听后登时觉得手脚发冷，如坠冰窖，一股恶寒从胸中扩散至全身。而她眼前的男人却狡黠地笑着，好像很喜欢她现在的反应。他低下头再次吻住她，就像在享用走投无路的猎物一样。


	24. Chapter 24

24

夜晚的群山仿佛沉默的巨人，在黑夜中安静地伫立着。夜空中的星河清晰可见，宛若诸神遗落在凡间的宝石。山毛榉树林此时影影绰绰的，像极了某种妖魔的怪影。不时有夜莺发出空灵的啼叫，更是给山间添了些诡谲的气息。而山脚下的乡村俱乐部此时华灯初上，成了这黑夜中一点稀薄的光源。

山间的夜晚比白日里还要阴冷。山风寒得刺骨，让雷吉艾娜不由地裹紧了肩上的披肩。这位顶级偶像穿了件午夜蓝的礼服裙，一对钻石耳坠配着同款项链映得她本就明艳动人的脸蛋更加光彩照人。她走进俱乐部的时候，那温暖的空气终于让她舒了一口气。雷吉艾娜不喜欢这座山间的庄园，它太偏僻、太冷清，而此时更是加剧了她心中的不安。当她随着服务生穿过休息室时，竟没来由地有种奔赴“鸿门宴”的错觉。周围路过的人见到她，纷纷对她投以羡艳的目光。若是在平时，她偶尔还会陶醉于那种目光之中。然而此刻她心里惴惴不安，丝毫顾不上别人是怎么瞧她的。

那个高高在上的男人总是让人捉摸不定。可在大多数情况下，他都会满足雷吉艾娜的愿望。只是这次是不同的。从他派了那条疯狗来见她时，她就知道自己可能闯了祸。

雷吉艾娜正想得出神，突然被一名穿着黑色西装的男人撞了个满怀。她刚要发作，却觉得那张脸莫名地有些眼熟。那人不停地向她道歉，还一边帮她将散落在地上的化妆品等杂物收回到她的手包里。雷吉艾娜想不起在哪里见过他，等她刚想开口问他名字的时候，那人已经惊慌失措地离开了。雷吉艾娜虽然心下生疑，但很快便忘掉了这一段插曲。等她走进走廊尽头的那间套房时，竟生出一种初次登台演出时的紧张感。

瓦尔哈扎克亲王背对着她坐在一张扶手椅中，壁炉里跳动的火光映得他的脸阴晴不定。他穿了件暗色条纹的西装三件套，一丝不苟地打着温莎结的领带。雷吉艾娜小心翼翼地看了他一眼，在得到了他的首肯后这才在他的对面坐了下来。

“来得这样晚，是他没告诉你时间吗？”瓦尔哈扎克低声说道，声音中略有些不快。

雷吉艾娜听后慌忙道了歉，没有一丝平日里那副高傲的模样，倒像是做错了事的小女孩。瓦尔哈扎克凝视着她，过了半晌才继续说道：“你做的事我都知道了。只是你需要这么大费周章地对我耍性子吗？”

雷吉艾娜拢了拢耳边的碎发，急忙辩解道：“我知错了。可我不想听到你说别的女人的名字。”

“索拉？”瓦尔哈扎克轻笑了一声，“……幼稚。”

“……你喜欢她？”雷吉艾娜看着眼前的男人，直率地问道。

瓦尔哈扎克拿起桌上的酒杯，慢条斯理地晃了晃后才呷了一口，沉吟道：“你很在意吗？”

“当然！我怎么可能接受自己心爱的男人喜欢的是别人！”雷吉艾娜有些激动地说，“我希望你只看着我、只想着我……！”

瓦尔哈扎克打量了她一番，然后从怀中掏出了一只红丝绒的方形小盒放在了雷吉艾娜眼前。“往后我只看着你、只想着你……这样如何？”

雷吉艾娜一时没有反应过来他在说什么，过了好一阵儿才难以置信地捂住了嘴。瓦尔哈扎克走到她身边，轻轻拂去了挂在她脸颊的泪滴。他自小盒子中取出了那枚心型的粉色钻戒套在了她左手的无名指上，然后单膝跪地，微笑着说出了那一句她梦寐以求的话：“……嫁给我，好吗？”

雷吉艾娜泪眼朦胧地点了点头，娇俏地扑进了他的怀里。“我爱你。”她喃喃地重复道。

瓦尔哈扎克抚着她的后背，然后在她额头上轻吻了一下。“想去跳个舞吗？”他低声问道。

雷吉艾娜笑着抿了口红酒，然后挽着他的手臂走出房间，朝着舞厅走去。周围的人纷纷将目光投向他们，而雷吉艾娜此时也终于沉醉在旁人羡慕与祝福的眼神之中。她随着他翩翩起舞，轻盈地宛若林间的仙子。她看着他，想象着往后和他共度的日子。她成功了。她不用再躲在阴影之中做他的秘密情人了。

雷吉艾娜痴痴地笑，完全沉浸在突如其来的幸福当中。

一曲终了之后，她和亲王坐在一旁静静地喝着香槟。她的脸蛋兴奋地发红，在这一点点酒精的作用下显得熠熠生辉。她本想着在他面前嘲弄一番那条吓唬她的疯狗，然而放在她手包中的手机却突然不合时宜地响了起来。雷吉艾娜叹了口气，对着身旁的男人说了句“抱歉”，然后接起了经纪人的电话。

“新歌的和声部分出了些问题，我必须回去一趟。”她有些不情愿地说道。

瓦尔哈扎克听后点了点头，说道：“你去吧。我很期待你的新歌。”他说罢抓起她的手，在她的手背上轻轻落下一吻。雷吉艾娜甜甜地笑了，在他脸颊上回吻了一下，然后拿出了车钥匙，站起了身。瓦尔哈扎克见了后嘱咐道：“自己开车来的？……注意安全。”

“回见，吾爱。”顶级偶像说着又调皮地给了他一个飞吻，然后很快走出了舞厅，离开了他的视线。瓦尔哈扎克笑了笑，眼神里忽然带上了一抹不易察觉的黑暗。

“永别了，吾爱。”他的声音被悠扬的乐曲盖了过去，没人听得见他这一句令人毛骨悚然的告别。

 

亚库穿着件黑色的连衣裙，此时正站在舞厅不起眼的角落里调整着手机的拍照角度。期间有几个游手好闲的公子哥走过来邀她跳舞，都被她不客气地一一打发走了。她的手提包里虽然还放着相机，但她却不想惹来不必要的麻烦，因此只在雷吉艾娜下车走进俱乐部的时候偷偷地按了几张。

亚库在远处观望着雷吉艾娜妙曼的舞姿，只觉得她和瓦尔哈扎克是一对天造地设的璧人。她听到了他们之间的对话，也听到了亲王向她求婚的瞬间。这虽然是件吸引眼球的大事，可她心里不禁疑惑着为何那个恶棍会叫她来拍这种花边新闻。亚库飞速地在手机上编辑着文字，她虽替他们高兴，却也隐约觉得这场求婚来得太过唐突。

或许爱情都是没有理由的。亚库只能不断这么催眠自己。然而她却没有从那位亲王的眼里看出他对那位明艳动人的偶像小姐有多少爱情，尤其是当她看到了他在雷吉艾娜离开后那一闪而过的表情时。亚库臆想着也许是最近自己太过神经质，这才变得疑神疑鬼。可她却好像又从瓦尔哈扎克的唇语中读出了“永别”二字。紧接着有那么电光火石的一瞬间，亚库觉得那位亲王看到了自己，她急忙回过头，从旁边经过的服务生手里端了一杯颜色古怪的鸡尾酒，装模做样的抿了一口。等她再转过身子时，瓦尔哈扎克已经离开了座位，也许是回他的套房去了。亚库长舒了一口气，将编辑好的文字和图片发给了总编辑伊卡鲁鲁卡预览，而她的这篇报道将会作为速报发布在《苍蓝星周刊》的移动端APP上。

亚库收拾好手提包，又喝了一小口那杯蓝色的鸡尾酒，然后呲牙咧嘴地离开了舞厅。她低头看着手机，只见涅尔基甘铎发了条“一会儿见”的短信来。亚库皱起眉头，心事重重地不知该如何回复。自从她被巴泽尔修斯彻底看穿了伪装，她便不知该怎样应对和伯爵之间的往来。她猜不透巴泽尔修斯到底知晓到了什么程度，但若是她再稍微有个闪失，那么遭殃的到最后都是她自己。而那位探员也不再念叨着保护她，而是彻底将她放置在他们两方之间，任由她遭受煎熬与折磨。

而亚库现在一想到巴泽尔修斯，心里便涌上一股说不出的厌恶与恐惧。那天之后她神经质地洗了很多遍澡，生怕他身上的味道烙在自己身上，哪天被欧多加隆闻了去。她把自己锁在浴室里哭，可是哭累了却也解决不了任何问题。没人能帮她走出这一片死局。她只有她自己。

“走路请看着前面，亲爱的小姐。”

亚库吓了一跳，这才意识到自己撞到了什么人。她抬眼望去，只见一名穿着黑色西装的陌生男子正站在她眼前，一双细长的丹凤眼正上下打量着自己。亚库连忙道了歉，在对方还未再次开口时便随便找了个托辞溜走了。她见多了危险人物，那人身上散发着的气息她再熟悉不过了，只是她不知道这种人为何会格格不入地出现在上流社会的乡村俱乐部。亚库皱紧了眉头，偷偷用手机拍了下了个那人的背影。

等她回到车子上时，总编辑批复了她的报道。于是她又将文字稍加修改，接着便发送了出去。亚库终于长舒了一口气，开着车向市区的方向走去。

公路上此时的车流不多，只偶尔有些大货车在夜幕中奔驰。近山的周边起了些薄雾，在车灯的映照下仿佛某个恐怖游戏里的场景。亚库减低了车速，小心翼翼地注视着前方。她不喜欢在夜间开车，总觉得有些看不真切。此时电台里放着让人昏昏欲睡的民谣，亚库换了台，调了些快节奏的流行音乐出来。她瞥了眼后视镜，只见镜子中忽然出现了红蓝交替闪烁着的警灯，而刺耳的警笛声也离她越来越近。她吓了一跳，原以为是自己犯了什么错，但警车很快从她旁边呼啸而过。待亚库开到出事的地点时，只见一辆白色的跑车撞上了大货车的尾部，而那辆跑车的头部已完全损毁。亚库心里颤了一下，只觉得那辆车十分眼熟。于是她索性将车子停在了一旁的紧急停车带上，然后拿出了相机，向着出事的地点走去。

现场被嘈杂的人声与无线电声所覆盖，警车、消防车与救护车将出事的车辆团团围住，亚库寻觅了个小缝才勉强拍到了那辆撞毁的白色跑车。待她从取景框中又仔细看了看那辆车的轮廓时，这才倒抽了一口凉气，整个人僵在了原地。

——那是雷吉艾娜的车。

“怎么会？……”亚库难以置信地自言自语道。她几乎站不稳，到最后不得不蹲了下去。

这时有警察发现了一旁“形迹可疑”的她。而在检查了几遍她的记者证后，那名警察忽然打起了电话，好像在向谁报告一样。亚库咬着嘴唇，心中陡然升起一股不好的预感。她回复了伯爵的那条短信，并配上了事故现场的照片。正在她发送完的那一刻，巴泽尔修斯给她的那只手机果然响了起来。那位探员简短地说了句“请回警局接受调查”便挂上了电话，而亚库面前的那位警察对她做了个“请”的手势，然后将她带上了警车。


	25. Chapter 25

25

亚库坐在空荡荡的审讯室里，双眼无神地盯着前方。夜晚的警局更是散发着一股让人胆寒的气息，在走廊上穿梭的除了警官，还有因为各种原因被带来的醉鬼、家暴事件的受害人、凶神恶煞的黑道成员、以及面神憔悴的瘾君子。而亚库自从走进警局的那一刻便感受到了来自众警员带着敌意的目光，她不知其中的原委，只觉得更加紧张，好像自己真的做错了什么一样。巴泽尔修斯名正言顺地收走了她的手机和相机，说是要对里面案件相关的照片进行“调查取证”。她如坐针毡，既担心雷吉艾娜的安危，又对自己的处境感到十分忐忑。那名探员透过单向玻璃观察了她一会儿，好像是故意让她坐立不安一样。他看了一遍她手机里的内容，也看到了涅尔基甘铎那条写着“我去找你”的回复短信，这才慢悠悠地推门而入。

亚库见了巴泽尔修斯进来，心跳又加快了不少。她总觉得每次见到他，都像是在走钢丝一般。巴泽尔修斯端了杯热咖啡给她，然后脱下自己的西装外套，披在了她的身上。亚库几乎是条件反射般地想要甩掉沾有他味道的衣服，然而巴泽尔修斯在她耳边低语了一句，说道：“你不想知道雷吉艾娜的事吗？” 

他贴得太近，让亚库立刻回想起了先前发生的事，好像那时的山风与冰冷的空气也一同连着他的体温侵蚀了她的身体。她打了个哆嗦，最终放弃了抵抗。

“要加点奶吗？”他说着拉开了椅子，在她对面坐了下去，“不过这里只有最廉价的奶精。”

亚库摇了摇头，喝了一口那泛着酸味的咖啡。她周身发冷，于是只得用双手捧着纸杯取暖。披在她身上的外套滑了下去，亚库犹豫了一下，最后还是在巴泽尔修斯的注视中老老实实地将他的衣服穿在了自己身上。他的外套上混着鸢尾花与烟草的味道，还残留着些他的体温。她虽然不情愿，却还是被那温度所逐渐温暖。

巴泽尔修斯将她的手机和相机放在桌上，说道：“这些还给你。里面的相关照片我们已经拷贝出来了。感谢你的配合。”他最后有些装腔作势地向她道谢道。

“这不是配合，是我没得选而已。”

年轻的探员笑了一声，说道：“就算你现在不来，之后也会乖乖坐在这里的。”他说罢从手边的文件夹里抽出了几张监控录像的截图，上面拍下了亚库出现在乡村俱乐部时的场景，甚至还拍下了她在舞厅中注视着雷吉艾娜时的身影。“不过我想我也不用问你为什么会出现在车祸现场了吧？”他盯着她，又说道。

亚库瞪了他一眼，之后垂下头低声问道：“雷吉艾娜她……怎么样了？”

“当场死亡，”巴泽尔修斯不带一丝感情地说道，“根据目前的调查，现场没有刹车的痕迹。也就是说她是在高速行驶中直接撞上去的。”

亚库听后心脏紧缩了一下，又忍不住打了个哆嗦。她原以为他会斟酌一下字句，用些委婉的说法，然而转念一想对于他来说，这不过是日常里的又一起案件罢了。她面前的男人从文件夹里抽出了一叠资料，那上面是她刚刚写完的那篇求婚的速报。“她当然不是自杀，对吧？”巴泽尔修斯直视着她，轻轻敲了敲桌面，似乎在征询她的意见。

亚库点了点头，有些悲伤地看着那篇报道照片上雷吉艾娜熠熠生辉的脸庞。她当然不会自杀，可亚库也不相信那场车祸只是单纯的事故而已。她不想去思考究竟是谁下的手，而那答案对于她来说就是一个呼之欲出的名字。只是那时瓦尔哈扎克的那句无声的“永别”又让她疑窦丛生，无法说服自己那只是一时的幻觉。亚库沉浸在凌乱的思绪里，忘记了掩饰自己的情绪。巴泽尔修斯托着下巴观察着她，轻声说道：“你也不相信这是场令人心碎的事故吧？我已经对这场车祸进行立案调查。作为证人，我想你会配合的，是不是？……对于嫌疑人，我猜你已经想到了一个我们共同关心的名字。”

“……那只是你的猜测而已。他没有理由这么做。”

“你好像很了解‘杀人犯’的心理啊，记者小姐。想和我解释一下你这么说的原因吗？”

亚库听到“杀人犯”三个字心头一颤，但很快便意识到他是在以言语相激。“……直觉，”她忍着心中排山倒海的负罪感说道，又在桌下无意识地掐起了自己的手，“我可以走了吗？”

“当然，”巴泽尔修斯竟然爽快地答应了，“调查期间我还会需要你的证词。所以就算是你不想见到我，也得好好履行自己作为相关证人的义务。”他说完微笑着看着亚库收好了手提包，为她打开了审讯室的门。“另外，现在先不要具体报道这件事，写个‘事故原因还在调查中’的速报就好。详细的信息我们会在正式的新闻发布会上说明的，”他说着又意味深长地看了她一眼，问道，“……想要独家吗？”

“我会考虑的。”亚库脱下他的外套，递还给了他。她跟着巴泽尔修斯走在警局的走廊上，而路过的人见了她总要低头窃窃私语一番，或者彼此交换个眼神，仿佛个个都知道她的故事。亚库暗自叹了口气，心想着这大约又是拜他所赐，只得无奈认命。待她跨出警局的大门后终于得以瞥了眼手机，这才寻觅起涅尔基甘铎所说的“黑色跑车”。

“那另外一件事你考虑的如何了？”巴泽尔修斯见她四下张望，于是又故意离她近了些，几乎是贴着她的耳朵问道。

亚库还未回答，忽然被身后走来的人一把拉开，然后就跌进了那人的怀里。

“离得太近了。”伯爵说道，声音里带着一丝愠怒。

巴泽尔修斯见来人是他，于是轻笑了一声，说道：“是学长你离得太近了。”他话里有话，一双眼睛紧盯着眼前的银发男子，盼着能揪出他的一丝破绽。他又用余光瞥了眼亚库，只见她一时间有些手足无措，并不像是很习惯涅尔基甘铎的怀抱。她若真是与他有过一段亲密关系，现在定不是这样一种反应。巴泽尔修斯当下几乎已经能确定伯爵一直是在演戏给他看，只是他还想不明白涅尔基甘铎与欧多加隆的接点究竟是什么，而又是怎样的关系才能让这位一向谨慎的伯爵以身犯险，甘愿趟这浑水。

“我以为你已经放弃了，没想到还是这般死缠烂打。”涅尔基甘铎咄咄逼人地说道。

“这是我为数不多的优点之一，”巴泽尔修斯并不着恼，平静地回应道，“倒是学长你……索拉那边真的没问题吗？”

伯爵冷笑了一声，说道：“我倒不知道你这么关心我。”

“我不是关心你。我是怕众口铄金，到时候连累了索拉小姐的名声，”巴泽尔修斯别有深意地说道，“我近来都没有听到她的消息，不知她可安好？”

“她很好。我会转达你的问候的。”涅尔基甘铎一字一顿地回答道。他表面上虽是波澜不惊，但亚库能感到他环着她的手臂微微颤抖了一下。她见巴泽尔修斯如此缠夹不清，再拖下去只怕又要被他看出端倪，再生事端。于是她心下一横，捂着自己的肚子装作干呕了起来。

“你还好吗？……”伯爵随即会意，慌忙扶住她，脸上尽显关怀的神色。他轻抚着亚库的后背，见她稍微平静下来，这才对着巴泽尔修斯怒目而视，责问道：“你又对她做了些什么？好端端的，怎么突然变成了这副样子？”

年轻的探员一时间哭笑不得，这一出闹剧倒着实出乎他的意料。警局里的人听说那传闻中的伯爵出现，原本只是从旁悄悄地看戏，此刻闻得骚动，一个个都毫不避讳地挤在门口，想要一探究竟。“我只是对证人做例行询问而已。”巴泽尔修斯说完，忽然觉得自己的解释十分无力。

那位伯爵又冷笑了一声，警告道：“你最好能确保自己所做的一切都符合程序。”他说罢竟当着众人的面将亚库横抱了起来，然后不再和巴泽尔修斯多说什么，转身向着自己的车子走去。

巴泽尔修斯盯着他的背影，这才猛然想起他最后警告的意思。时间过得太久，他几乎已经忘记了他的学长还在法律系读书时便顺利地拿到了律师执照，只是他鲜少亲自上庭，因此没什么人知晓罢了。

“符合程序”吗？……

巴泽尔修斯习惯性地点上了一根烟，眯着眼若有所思地盯着他们离去的背影。他对下属吩咐了几句，然后拉开了一辆公务车的门。

涅尔基甘铎走到车边才将亚库放下，她心里七上八下的，只觉得四肢僵硬，没有半分“享受”的感觉。他又将她的手提包锁进了后备箱，这才对她说了句“蹩脚的演技”。亚库擦了擦嘴角的口水，又梳理了一下散乱的头发，接着说道：“不用谢。”

伯爵瞥了她一眼，轻笑了一声，说道：“你倒会还嘴了。说吧，现在到底是怎么回事？”

亚库听后皱起了眉，见他竟然来问自己发生了什么，不禁更加疑惑，于是出声问道：“难道不是他下的手？”

“自然不是。”他笃定地说。

亚库长舒了口气，于是一五一十地将自己的所见所闻讲给涅尔基甘铎，包括瓦尔哈扎克的“唇语”以及她撞到的那名可疑男子。伯爵握着方向盘，听完后过了好一会儿才继续问道：“那个条子把你带回去，应该是按照‘谋杀’来立案调查了吧？”

“是的，他怀疑是欧多加隆……”

“当然。他巴不得找个罪名把他名正言顺地抓回去，”涅尔基甘铎皱着眉低语道，“问题是那个麻烦的亲王……虽然还不知道他之后究竟会做什么，但这谋杀的罪名铁定是要欧多加隆来背了。”

“因为他杀了拉多巴尔金和格琉斯？……”亚库听了心下一惊，不禁脱口而出先前的推测，“他真的是要用这个方法嫁祸给那位亲王吗？”

“你倒是不笨，”伯爵半真半假地称赞道，“嫁祸倒说不上，不过是除掉那两个人的时间点‘恰好’对上了而已。”

“可是这样欧多加隆不就没办法继续待在他身边‘卧底’了吗？”

“哦？……这你也猜到了？我真该好好夸奖你一下，”伯爵说着轻轻揉了揉她的头发，那样子仿佛在称赞宠物狗一样，“你以为他喜欢待在那种人渣身边吗？……不过是为了收集些以前的证据。现在差不多了，也没必要再和他惺惺作态了。警方和交易委员会已经开始调查那位亲王，依着他的性格，这次是对欧多加隆的‘回礼’吧。”

亚库听到他说“以前的证据”，立刻想到了七年前的事。难道那时候瓦尔哈扎克也牵涉其中吗？……

涅尔基甘铎见她忽然沉默不语，显出一副心神不定的样子，于是试探性地问道：“你是不是知道了他以前的事？”

亚库心里蓦地一惊，一时间不知该作何回应。伯爵见状轻笑了一声，说道：“你真的太容易被人看穿了……那个条子想必也从你身上看出了些什么吧？”

“我……”她只说了一个字，便再也说不下去。亚库又开始发抖，不知是否该向他说出巴泽尔修斯的事。她身旁的男人用余光瞟了她一眼，接着向她施压道：“他老实了这么久，突然又变回那副讨人厌的样子，应当是拿到了什么实质性东西……你还是对我说实话比较好，否则那药的剂量可不是上次那样少了。”

亚库下意识地捂着自己的脖子，几乎咬破了嘴唇。她对那种窒息的绝望感还记忆犹新，丝毫不想再体验一次。可是说了之后等着她的又是怎样的下场，她也不敢去细想了。亚库闭上眼，用一种抽离了感情的机械音老老实实地交代了巴泽尔修斯是如何一步步揭穿了她的伪装，又是如何胁迫她做“交易”的。伯爵听完沉下脸来，责问道：“你为什么不早点说这些事？就因为那个条子亲了你？……幼稚。”

“我不想让他知道……”她颤抖着辩解道，“我怕他再像上次那样以身犯险。”

涅尔基甘铎叹了口气，说道：“你们有些地方真是幼稚到一起去了。”他说完倒是出乎意料地没再数落她，也没再提那个审讯药物的事，而是沉默不语地开着车，像是在思索着什么。

星月在云端行走，忽明忽暗地闪烁着。此时已经接近午夜，路面上的车流更少，只偶尔有一两道车灯夹着引擎的轰鸣从他们身边划过。涅尔基甘铎习惯性地瞥了眼后视镜，只见一辆熄了前灯的车子在斜后方不紧不慢地跟着他们。他起先没放在心上，以为只是晚上喝多了酒的司机不想引人注目。但在他试探性地变换了几次速度后，那车依旧远远地和他们保持着距离，他这才警觉地皱起了眉来。

“我需要你配合一下，”他对着昏昏欲睡的亚库说道，“后面有条子跟着。”

亚库“嗯”了一声，却并不知道他究竟要自己配合些什么。这时伯爵突然毫无征兆地变道，在一阵刺耳的摩擦声中驶下了高速路，拐向了荒无人烟的山间小道。他在山谷里行了一段，最后在一处平日里给观景游客设置的停车带上停了下来。涅尔基甘铎熄灭了引擎，却打开了远光灯，然后一把拽过了亚库，将她箍在了怀里。她吓了一跳，大气都不敢喘，只闻到他身上那股熟悉的青柠檬味包围了自己。

“抱歉。”他在她耳边低语道，然后拉开了她身上连衣裙的拉链，将一侧的衣襟褪了下去。他虽然紧贴着她，但手的位置却还理智地保持在她的衣衫之外，而他的嘴唇也没有贴在她的肌肤上。只是他们现在的姿势在外人看来，像极了黑夜中偷情的男女。“等一下告诉我跟车的是不是那个混蛋。”他用极低的声音吩咐道。

亚库枕在他的肩上，如临大敌一般地盯着窗外。她起初还有几分扭捏，不情愿地挣扎了几下，但抱着她的人又警告似的在她腰上拧了一下，于是她动也不敢动，只得僵在他怀里。很快他们后方响起了一阵引擎声，一辆黑色的越野车宛若幽灵一样忽然出现。亚库装作吻他的后颈，又向前探了探身子，在车灯的映照下努力辨认着开车人的模样。

“不是他。”她低声说道。

“你确定？”涅尔基甘铎慢慢替她整好衣衫，在那辆车远去后放开了她。

“我确定。”亚库虽然不想承认，但巴泽尔修斯的轮廓她在这种能见度下还是分辨得清的。

伯爵像是意识到了什么，很快变了脸色，立刻掏出手机对着电话那头的恶棍说道：“那混蛋条子可能冲你去了。快走！”

亚库听完惊恐地捂住了嘴，这才逐渐反应过来事情的原委。她恍然意识到自己似乎犯了大错，只觉得五脏六腑都被扯碎了一般。涅尔基甘铎瞪了她一眼，终于恶狠狠地说：“你最好祈祷他没事。”

 

巴泽尔修斯站在公园里，对着那个卖热狗的摊子冷笑了两声。夜风吹拂着他的头发，带着一股夏夜特有的味道，像是混杂了花香与人类皮肤上沁出的汗水。他调整了一下防弹背心和耳麦，又仔细检查了一遍枪支的状态，这才接起下属的来电。

“头儿，伯爵把车停了下来，我没办法再跟了。他和记者小姐真的在做……”

“我知道了，”巴泽尔修斯打断了下属的汇报，似乎不想听多余的细节，“现在回来就位。”

“是！可那条疯狗真的在吗？……”

“十有八九。”年轻的探员说完挂断了电话，对着大楼顶层那一抹黯淡的灯光露出了微笑。


	26. Chapter 26

26

欧多加隆挂上了电话，心中掠过一丝不安。近年来他极少有过“不安”这种情感，无论是危难当头还是取人性命都无法在他心中掀起什么波澜。可自从遇到了那个女人之后，他却总是能体会到那些已经被他舍弃了的情感。

他听完涅尔基甘铎的话，隐隐约约猜测到巴泽尔修斯已经看穿了亚库的伪装。可这也没太出乎他的意料。那个女人虽然聪明，但却丝毫没有说谎的天赋。或许是因为她的个性率直，这才难以掩饰真实情感的缘故。而她也并不属于那个尸腐丛生的阴暗世界。因此他压根不喜欢伯爵之前的提议，更不喜欢看着她笨拙地装出一副油滑老练的模样。

欧多加隆透过百叶窗的缝隙瞥了眼楼下，只见周围尚且还是一片风平浪静。他知道留给自己的时间不算多，于是故意开了灯，又调暗了亮度。他先前留了些有用的“小工具”在伯爵的这间住所里，此时终于派上了用场。恶棍迅速地收拾好了个小包斜背在肩上，然后戴上了手套，仔细擦掉了大门上自己的指纹，这才锁上了门。他按了电梯，但却径直推开楼梯间的门走了下去。

警察来得比他想象中要快。这座大楼不算低，而他刚刚走了一半便听到了对讲机的声音。按照他对巴泽尔修斯的了解，他此刻一定封锁了大楼的各个出口，准备来一出“瓮中捉鳖”。欧多加隆听到警察的脚步声在楼梯间响起，于是闪身进了走廊，屏息凝神地看着几个穿制服的身影从他身旁一闪而过。而在更多的脚步声朝他逼近后，他放弃了楼梯，转向了为清洁工准备的通道。幸运的是，他在那儿找到了一身制服。

欧多加隆套上了那身介于卡其色与土黄色之间的工作服，那上面还留着衣服主人的汗臭与烟味。他拢了拢鬓边的碎发，压低了帽檐，像模像样地推起了清洁车，按下了通往地下停车场的电梯。欧多加隆盯着那电梯上不断跳动的数字，心里却没来由地腾起一股危险来临的预感。他本想着转身离开，但远处此时也响起了警察沉重的脚步声。他在原地站了两秒，深吸了口气，镇定地等待着电梯门打开的那一刻。

电梯的马达吱吱呀呀地响，而当那扇泛着金属光泽的门缓缓打开的时候他却看到了意想不到的人。欧多加隆心念如电，低头用袖子抹了一把脸，蹭上了些灰尘。巴泽尔修斯从这个地方出现，倒是有些出乎他的意料了。他佝偻起身子，装出嘶哑的声音骂骂咧咧地将清洁车艰难地挪了挪角度，然后擦着巴泽尔修斯的身边进了电梯。那个精明的警察在他推车经过时上上下下地打量了他许久，而在他关上电梯门的那一瞬间终于认出了他来。欧多加隆与他四目相接后，冲他示威般地笑了一下，然后看着那张讨厌的娃娃脸消失在了电梯门后。

“追！”巴泽尔修斯吼道。

待警察赶到地下停车场时，却丝毫未见那名恶棍的身影。巴泽尔修斯吩咐了把守出口的警察拦下穿着清洁工制服的人，而他的话音未落，一阵刺耳的火警警铃声划破了夜晚的寂静，在整栋大楼里回响。

“混蛋！”他低声咒骂道。

大楼公寓的住户们在深夜里被这不期而至的恼人声响惊醒了美梦，睡眼惺忪地从楼梯间鱼贯而出。而守在出口的警察们被此刻涌来的人群吓了一跳，有些手忙脚乱地应对着。可在那些人中，哪儿还有穿着清洁工制服的人？欧多加隆像是施了魔法一般，让自己从着戒备森严的“铁牢”中消失不见，逃之夭夭。

巴泽尔修斯挤出了人群，飞快地扫视着四周。他的太阳穴突突地跳着，头也隐隐作痛。在和那个恶棍之间的“猫鼠游戏”中，他总是在不经意中落了下风。巴泽尔修斯有时不得不承认，那个恶棍比他狡猾得多。若不是他拿了他的弱点来擒他，怎会这么容易见到他的踪影？年轻的探员苦笑着摇摇头，若非他先前见了亚库的反应，他甚至无法说服自己欧多加隆就是七年前那个绝望的少年。他那时刚当上警察不久，而那名少年也不过十八九岁的模样。他记得那片被大火染红了的天空，也记得他从现场离开时那名少年的眼神——可他们怎么会是同一个人呢？

巴泽尔修斯调整了一下耳麦，听着下属报告说大楼附近没有车辆离开。他给枪上了膛，顺着公园的小路追了出去。他此刻再没用什么分析判断，而是凭着自己的直觉，在这夜晚略显阴森的城市公园里搜寻着那个恶棍的踪迹。他又路过那个卖热狗的摊子，最终在人工湖的岸边看见了那个戴着兜帽的身影。

欧多加隆站在湖边，似乎是在等着他的到来。月亮倒映在湖水中，洒下一片粼粼的波光。恶棍听得声响，于是转过身，漆黑的眼眸里带上了点点星光。他摘了兜帽，露出一头红发。“你比我想象中的快一点……好久不见，你这么穷追不舍的，可是想我了？”他竟然笑着对举着枪的巴泽尔修斯调侃道。

年轻的探员见他不躲不避，似是特意等着他的到来，一时猜不透他意欲何为。他听他又挑衅似的嘲弄，于是冷笑了一声，说道：“我确实是想把你抓回去……你溜得这么快，看样子是有人给你通风报信了？”他说完小心翼翼地向前挪了两步，侧了侧头想要对着耳麦呼叫增援。

欧多加隆见状掏出了一枚小小的遥控器，拿在手中晃了晃，微笑道：“你最好别那么做，不然我就只好引爆刚刚放在大楼前的炸弹了——那里现在人挺多的，是不是？”

巴泽尔修斯皱起眉紧盯着他手中的遥控器，最终放弃了增援的念头。“你在这种地方乱晃……果然是来找伯爵的吧？”他看着他的手指离开了遥控器的按钮后才发问道。

欧多加隆示意他把手中的枪放在地上踢过来，然后举着他的枪反问道：“为什么？我自己难道不可以享受一下高档公寓吗？”

“我以为你是妒火中烧，来找我学长的麻烦，”巴泽尔修斯白了他一眼，别有深意地说道，“你能眼睁睁地看着她和别的男人卿卿我我？”

“如果是你的话，我倒是会恨不得剁了你的手脚再剜了你的心出来，”恶棍厌恶地说，“你和我都知道对方为什么会出现在这里，再和我兜圈子也没什么意义。”

巴泽尔修斯听罢笑了一声，不再和他遮遮掩掩，于是问道：“雷吉艾娜是不是你杀的？”

恶棍听了撇了撇嘴，不耐烦地回应道：“你心里已经有了答案，岂不是明知故问？等你真的有了证据再来从我这里套话吧。”他说着抬高了枪口，瞄准了他的心脏，又换上了那种冰冷刺骨的声音：“说吧，你又对她做了什么？”

巴泽尔修斯举着双手，又短促地笑了一声，也挑衅似地回应道：“男人和女人之间的事……她没告诉你吗？”

“我说过了，她品味没那么差。要不是你逼迫，她连话都不想跟你说吧。”

“那可不一定，”巴泽尔修斯耸了耸肩，说道，“她想知道七年前的事。”

欧多加隆愣了一下，接着冷森森地笑了几声，漆黑的眸子里泛起了杀意。“这么说你终于想起我是谁了？”他盯着他缓慢地说道，好像每个字都嵌着血海深仇一般，“……那么请你告诉我，你当时做了什么？”

巴泽尔修斯再次打量着他，试图将他与记忆里那个少年的身影重合。可他仿佛从地狱回来的恶鬼，周身散发着暴戾的气息，哪有半分当年的模样？那个事件后那名少年不知所踪，就像“神隐”了一样，从这世间完全抹去了自己存在过的痕迹。他在这七年里究竟过着怎样的生活，他竟丝毫不愿去想象。“我击中了绑匪……”巴泽尔修斯低声说着，努力让自己听上去不像是在辩解，“而那之后的爆炸是个意外。”

“‘意外’？”欧多加隆的手指弯成了一个危险的弧度，几乎要扣下了扳机，“你看着我的眼睛再和我说一遍‘那是场意外’！……你不知道那是个废弃的工厂吗？你不知道在那里开枪可能会引起爆炸吗？……对于一条无辜的生命来说，你的回应就是‘意外’二字？”他的怒火仿佛来自地狱的业火，要将周围的一切焚烧殆尽。

“那是场意外，”巴泽尔修斯直视着他笃定地说道，“开枪是我当时唯一能做的选择。”他说完垂下眼，声音几乎被夜风盖了过去。他听着这迟了七年的责问，内心深处也宛若割裂了一般：他认定自己当时的做法没有错，却又被一种难以名状的愧疚感所紧紧扼住。而那愧疚感偶尔在夜晚化作梦魔的利爪，将他拖拽进噩梦的深渊。

欧多加隆定定地看着他，几乎是出离了愤怒。“我真是高估你了。七年的时间就让你得出了这个答案吗，警察先生？”恶棍冷笑道，“没了警徽，你不过和现在的我一样，只是个杀人犯而已。”

巴泽尔修斯张嘴想要再解释些什么，却被他们头顶上忽然响起的直升机盘旋的声音盖了过去，而飞机上的探照灯也在此时明晃晃地照向了二人所在的位置。伊比路玖举着扩音器警告着要欧多加隆放下手中的武器，而他身旁的狙击手也已经就位。恶棍在这电光火石之间侧身避开了巴泽尔修斯趁机袭来的一记勾拳，从身上的斜挎包里拽出了防护面罩套在头上，然后扔下一枚烟雾弹，同时对着面前的人连开数枪，直到子弹耗尽为止。待烟雾散尽后，早就不见了欧多加隆的身影，只有人工湖上泛起了一点涟漪。不远处的大楼前不知为何燃起了烟花，一圈圈彩色的光环在空中炸裂开来，照亮了夜空，洒下万点金光，仿佛夏日的祭典提前来临。

巴泽尔修斯看着上升的烟火，这才意识到自己又被那个恶棍所戏耍。他靠在树上咳嗽了几声，被子弹擦伤的地方还隐隐作痛。他虽然躲开了大部分的子弹，然而还是有一枚击中了他。好在他事先穿了防弹衣，此时只感受到了子弹余波的威力。而另一枚则是擦着他的脸颊而过，委实凶险之极。巴泽尔修斯缓过神来，只觉得一阵恶寒沿着小腿爬上了全身，他能感到那个恶棍刚刚是真的动了杀心。若不是有直升机上的伊比路玖分散了些欧多加隆的注意力，他这一次说不定真的会命丧于此。可那会不会是自己的报应呢？年轻的探员抹了抹脸颊上的伤口，心中不知为何涌上了这个可笑的想法。一时间数种情感全都向他袭来，而他只能苦笑着点上一根烟，然后等着自己的上司前来数落他。

 

亚库还在车上时便看到了远处腾起的烟火。今天并非是什么节日，而那烟火来得太过不合时宜，让她内心的不安又加剧了几分。涅尔基甘铎在她身边一言不发，只是停好了车后牵了她的手，向着此刻纷乱不已的大楼门口走去。他的手冷冰冰的，在这炎热的夏夜里让她不禁打了个寒颤。伯爵连斥责的话都没再多说，甚至不想多看她一眼。可亚库宁愿他责骂她一顿，而非现在这样沉默以对，让她更加煎熬。

她认真地在来的路上祈祷了一番，甚至想着自己拿什么去交换，以此来替他度过眼下这个棘手的困境。可她能做什么呢？她连说谎都会被轻易看穿。而神明在此时总是缄默不语，只有受住了一番磨难的祷告者才有资格享受到神的恩泽。

亚库跟着伯爵慢慢地走向那混乱的中心，而那段路不知为何漫长地要命。她思忖着若是欧多加隆平安无事，她往后便完全抛弃自己那些无用的自尊和犹豫，也不再去纠结什么对与错了。亚库想到这儿自嘲地笑了一下，觉得自己是疯了。可那又怎么样呢？她只期望着他平安无事。

当亚库和涅尔基甘铎到了住所前时，只见大楼门口一片兵荒马乱，消防车和警车围了个水泄不通，地上还散落着烟花燃烧后的碎屑。她起先以为欧多加隆被警察擒了去，待她审视了一番四周的环境才慢慢平静下来，意识到眼前的这一切都是拜他所赐。她长舒了一口气，霎时间如释重负，轻快地要哼起小曲儿来。伊比路玖和巴泽尔修斯绷着脸站在大门处，似乎是在等着他们的归来。亚库瞥了一眼那名茶发青年，只见他脸上裹了纱布，又添了新伤。巴泽尔修斯觉察到了她的目光，于是抬起眼来看着她。亚库没有躲闪，冲他笑了一下，而那笑容此刻在他眼中不知为何颇有几分幸灾乐祸的意味。伯爵冷冷地扫了他们一眼，然后一言不发地牵着亚库走进了大门。

“抱歉打扰了伯爵殿下的雅兴，”伊比路玖果然凑上前来，亮出了警徽后说道，“我们刚刚在抓捕一名极度危险的嫌犯，给您添了不便，还请见谅。”

“抓到了吗？”涅尔基甘铎停下脚步，不耐烦地问道。

“没有。他狡猾的很，又从我们的手心溜走了，”伊比路玖说着把目光投向了一旁的亚库，“我记得记者小姐好像认识那个恶棍，她没和您说过吗？”

伯爵还未答话，他身旁的女子略略向前凑了凑，微笑着接过了话头：“我有些‘与众不同’的线人也不是什么奇怪的事吧，警察先生。”

她将一缕碎发拢到了耳后，身子轻轻贴上了涅尔基甘铎的手臂，那副镇定自若的模样让在场的三个男人都暗自吃了一惊。伊比路玖从头到脚打量了她一番，说道：“既然是线人，那记者小姐应该很清楚他的行踪喽？”

“你们都抓不住的人，我又怎么可能知道他在哪里。”

“他不是来见你的吗？”伊比路玖说这话的时候有意无意地瞥了眼涅尔基甘铎，“难道是来见伯爵的？”

“够了！”银发青年面无表情地喝止了他的盘问，“她刚刚好了些，你们又来这样纠缠不休，难道是真的想让我来打一场状告警方程序不当、对证人造成精神损伤的官司？……别再浪费我的时间了，我向来很珍惜夜晚的宝贵时光。”

伊比路玖笑了一声，抱着双臂说道：“之前是我的下属失礼了，还请您体谅他想要抓捕嫌犯的决心。”

伯爵不悦地皱起眉，微微颔首，却不愿再和他多言一语。他牵了亚库，径直从他们身边走过。伊比路玖看着他们的背影又冷笑了两声，低语了一句“麻烦的男人”。

“你对他还真是客气。”先前站在一旁一言不发巴泽尔修斯出声说道。

“我可不想在这个时候真的被他拖进一场毫无意义的官司里，”伊比路玖揉了揉肩膀，警告道，“你给我注意点……那位小姐刚刚看起来和以往不太一样。”

巴泽尔修斯没接话，眯着眼睛看着亚库挽着伯爵胳膊，神色亲昵，和先前那副拘谨生涩的样子判若两人。他本已笃定他们是做戏给他看，可此刻见了她那娇媚的模样，心中又像是打翻了调味瓶，只觉得五味杂陈。

大楼下各色的警灯逐渐散去，夜晚又恢复了宁静。月华如练。月光轻柔地穿过窗子，勾出了窗边人的身影。年轻的伯爵揉了揉额角，如释重负地长舒了一口气。“你没事了？”他在说完了先前从亚库那里了解到的情况后问道。涅尔基甘铎又给自己倒了些不加冰的威士忌，好像只有这样才能平复他目前的心绪。

“暂时。你楼下那个人工湖真是恶心的要命，我洗了三遍澡还能闻到——”

“我发了一张那个女人拍到的照片，看背影像是你的熟人。”涅尔基甘铎打断了他的话，用手机将亚库拍到的那张黑衣男子的照片发送了过去。

电话那头的恶棍沉默了几秒，然后试探性地问道：“她……她还好吗？”

“睡着了，”伯爵瞥了一眼床上蜷缩着的女人说道，“我稍微加大了一点剂量。”

“那不怪她……”欧多加隆低声说道，“她本来就不是那种人，怎么可能在那个混蛋面前蒙混过关？所以我才不喜欢你之前的提议……”

“你以为我是为了什么才去做这费力不讨好的事？”涅尔基甘铎微微提高了声音，“我和你又有谁是生来如此？……事已至此，就让她去和那个条子做交易吧。”

“……我不同意。”

“你不同意的话，那我只好来当坏人了，”伯爵晃了晃杯子，冷冰冰地说道，“我现在再打一针下去的话，她的情况应该会很不妙吧？”

欧多加隆听后长叹了口气，轻声问道：“你是不是一开始就想着让她去接近那混蛋了？”

“谁知道呢？……她先前那副样子可不适合。”涅尔基甘铎暧昧不明地说。

“我真应该第一次就杀了他。”

伯爵终于笑了笑，说道：“别再做些幼稚的事了。”


	27. Chapter 27

27

亚库醒来的时候，只觉得头重脚轻，晕得厉害。屋里一片阴暗，天刚刚微亮，只漏了些晨光进来。朦胧中她似乎听到了伯爵的声音，但却仿佛由天边传来的一般，带着一种奇妙的回响，听不真切。她挣扎了一下，最终又跌回了枕头上。那药似乎还残留在她的身体里，而那位伯爵毫不客气地加大了剂量，让她痛不欲生。可她却还是平静地接受了他的“惩罚”，就好像那是“等价交换”换得欧多加隆平安无事的代价一样。

“……醒了？”伯爵冷冰冰的声音逐渐清晰了起来。

亚库揉了揉眼睛，过了一会儿才看清他正坐在自己身边，拿着平板电脑查看着早上的例行简报。他穿着黑色的家居服，身子前倾的时候露出两道锁骨，而胸前的线条也若隐若现，倒是给他平添了些野性的魅力。伯爵看上去也是刚醒来不久，脸上还带着些起床气，而他的头发也有两缕不服帖地翘着，像是恶龙两道弯曲的角。亚库皱了皱眉，又花了一分钟才反应过来自己究竟睡在了哪里，也逐渐意识到自己正穿着他的衣服。她一时间忐忑不安，心跳声宛若雷鸣，而头上的血管也仿佛要爆裂开来。

“不用紧张，我什么都没做。你那样吐过之后，我只是怕你真的出现‘心脏骤停’之类的症状，”涅尔基甘铎端起手边的咖啡喝了一口，看上去有些疲惫，眼下挂着两道青黑，“……你先前一直在叫他的名字。”

亚库“嗯”了一声，却说不出完整的句子，只觉得头疼得像要裂开一般。她努力回想着之前发生的事，依稀记得自己在写完雷吉艾娜遭遇车祸的速报后被涅尔基甘铎钳着脖子打了针，之后在那药效的影响下呕吐了许久。至于她是怎么睡在他床上的，又是怎么被他换了衣服，她完全记不起来。伯爵有些烦躁地打量了她一番，指了指她那一侧放着的半杯橙汁，示意她再喝一点下去。亚库下意识地裹紧了被子，拉开了和他之间的距离。

那名银发男子见她神经质地缩到了床边，仿佛在躲避一头随时会发怒的猛兽，不悦地摇了摇头，收回了目光。他低垂着眼，继续聚精会神地看着简报。涅尔基甘铎微微弓着身子，修长的手指不时滑动一下屏幕。他沉默不语的时候，清冷高傲的模样仿佛神话故事中神祗的雕像一般。亚库无意识地盯着他看了一阵，眼前很快又模糊了起来，最终在那股青柠檬的香气中又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

涅尔基甘铎知道她在看他。他待她阖了眼，这才探着身子摸了摸她的脉搏，好像是真的怕她因为药物的副作用而昏厥。他昨日下手确实重了些，不仅在她脖子上留了一小片淤青，还让她很长一段时间都神志不清、呕吐不止，然而她先前那副平静接受惩罚的模样却也让他暗暗纳罕。

亚库神志不清的时候总是轻声叫着欧多加隆的名字，好像那个名字是她唯一的救赎一样。而那无意识的呼唤也在伯爵的心里掀起了一股异样的愧疚，尽管他还不肯承认他利用了她和欧多加隆之间的感情。他帮他们见面，甚至不惜用自己的来作“烟雾弹”，并不完全是为了让巴泽尔修斯难堪。相反的，当他发现他的学弟也对亚库抱有一种特殊的情感时，他将那名女记者悄无声息地推向了那个条子——凭着他对巴泽尔修斯的了解，又怎么可能不清楚他很快便会识破这障眼法呢？……事情的进展和他预计中的差不多，尽管有些铤而走险，但亚库也如他所料般将欧多加隆置于险地的过错全部归在自己身上。

她不会再抗拒接近巴泽尔修斯了。伯爵看着她的睡脸想道。他需要她去接近警方，他需要看到那一份写着“保密”的调查报告——他曾经向他们索要过多次，但警方不是敷衍了事，便是以他不是索拉的血亲为由而拒绝了。一向冷静的伯爵听了后气得发抖，想来在他们眼里，未婚夫也算是“外人”了。彼时他还年轻，若是放到现在，他便要搅得警方不得安宁，而事实上他也这么做了。

涅尔基甘铎长叹了一口气，忽然被不期而至的回忆所淹没。他只有在没人看见的时候才会偶尔想起这些往事。他那时常年待在国外处理生意，但如果他知道后来发生的事，绝不会离开半步。他顺理成章地和索拉订了婚，开心的和普通人一样，就连与瓦尔哈扎克的几次针锋相对都不能破坏他的好心情。然而她的家人一直对他们的结合颇有微词，甚至三番五次地拖延他们的婚期。在高贵古老的马格达洛斯家族眼里，他虽有个伯爵的头衔，但不过是个毛头小子，远不如那位亲王的财富与权势来得可靠。

比起家人的瞻前顾后，索拉本人倒是十分笃定。她拒绝了瓦尔哈扎克的追求，也顶住了家族的施压，等着她的真命天子牵着她的手步入教堂的那天。而那位年轻的伯爵近乎疯狂地扩张自己的势力，甚至不惜和几个古龙家族“宣战”，还落了个“噬岚者”与“噬焰者”的诨号，好像在向她的家人证明他绝不在那位亲王之下。然而当他一次自海外归来时，却不见了索拉的身影，最后只得到警方冰冷的“失踪”二字。而她的家人对此事讳莫如深，甚至不愿再见他。他们搬到了国外，自此与他彻底断了联系。

失踪？他清楚地知道那不过是个委婉的说法而已。她家人遮掩的态度以及警方草率的结案早就让他隐约意识到发生了什么。可他需要一个答案，他需要知道她到底在哪儿。那之后他用了诸多法子来调查事情的来龙去脉，甚至雇佣了私家侦探，但都一无所获，徒劳无功。警方对此事守口如瓶，有那么一两个他雇来的侦探还惨遭不测。而这些似乎都在向他传递着一个信息：他永远别想知道事情的真相。饶是他身份高贵，足智多谋，到头来不过是和芸芸众生一样无能为力。

涅尔基甘铎将倚在床边摇摇欲坠的亚库挪回到中间地带，这才第一次仔仔细细端详起她的容貌。先前她在他眼中一直都像是“宠物”和“棋子”一般的存在，直到近来才逐渐有血有肉了起来。他不得不承认她的女性魅力。当他从上千份人事档案里筛选出她的时候，他便注意到了。只是“美貌”对于他来说不过是为了达成目的的一项外在条件，而对于他本人却一文不值。但在他帮她换掉身上那件沾了秽物的衣服时，如果不是她那无意识的低语，他可能真的会控制不住自己。涅尔基甘铎轻抚着她脖子上那道淤青，看着她在睡梦中紧蹙着双眉，那股愧疚感也随之在他心中逐渐放大。这个和他毫无关系的女人被他强行拖入到漩涡之中，可他并非神明，又有什么权力去更改别人命运的轨迹呢？

年轻的伯爵又叹了口气，收回了手，然后翻完了简报的最后一点内容。他盯着屏幕上的新闻，那名他所厌恶的亲王果然在记者发布会上声泪俱下，洒下几滴“鳄鱼的眼泪”，颇有兔死狐悲、欺天罔人之势。涅尔基甘铎轻蔑地哼了一声，然而在看到另一篇报道时眉头却越皱越紧。那篇文章篇幅不长，起先刊登在娱乐论坛上，在引起热议后被各大媒体所转载，成为今天除了“瓦尔哈扎克亲王痛失未婚妻、泪洒发布会”之外最热门的话题。

——《当红偶像为躲避“狗仔队”竟遭遇车祸？》

那篇文章的内容和标题相差无几，大多是作者自相矛盾的主观臆断，然而却配上了亚库在那间俱乐部以及车祸现场打了马赛克的照片，还引述了她写的两篇速报。文章的末尾虽然写着“雷吉艾娜的死因以警方调查为准”，但实则将她推向了风口浪尖，成为了新一轮网络暴力的牺牲品。网民们总是群情激愤，稍有些风吹草动便被舆论牵着鼻子走。大约是现实中谨小慎微惯了，到了虚拟世界总要充当起正义使者、道德楷模，对着不顺眼之事大声发表一番自己的见解，一舒胸中愤懑。但对于事情的真相，人们总是粗心大意，不愿耗费脑细胞去推敲其中的不合理之处。加之总是三分钟热度、忘性巨大，很多事情到了最后便不了了之，无人问津。至于真相到底是什么，那显然并不是人们关心的重点。大多数人只盼着下一个网络“祭品”的出现，以此循环往复，倒也填补了现代人空虚的精神世界。

涅尔基甘铎捏紧了手中的咖啡杯，脸上阴云密布，一张如雕像般俊朗的面容此刻扭曲地倒像是魔王一样。他知道那位亲王一定会伺机报复，但没想到对方现下却虚晃了一枪，出其不意地将矛头指向了亚库。而《苍蓝星周刊》也被连带着成了口诛笔伐的对象，一时间其母公司出版集团的股票大跌，让他接连收到几封董事会和管理层的邮件，要他共同商议后续危机公关的对策。

银发青年瞥了眼还在昏睡的亚库，竟有些担心起她能否扛过这场风波。但这种担心与怜悯很快便烟消云散，他故意将开着那篇新闻报道页面的平板电脑扔在她身边，然后起身踏入了清晨微凉的空气之中。

没有人生来如此。既然选了这条路，就再也没有机会回头了。

 

欧多加隆绷着脸坐在黑帮“那伽”的一处据点中，看上去心情很糟。时值正午，清晨的微凉早已化作潮湿的水蒸气，粘在皮肤上，叫人烦闷不已。他头顶的风扇不停地转着，而电视里传来了一阵阵嘈杂的广告声。几个黑帮成员不省人事地倒在一旁，鲜血和打翻的葡萄酒混在一起，给地上米白色的地毯染上了些深红色。“那伽”可以说的上是目前“瘴气之谷”势力最大的黑帮了，不仅几乎垄断了声色场所，非法药品的生意也做得颇为红火。有传言说“那伽”的崛起和某位大人物有着千丝万缕的关系，帮派的老大多斯吉尔欧斯靠着替那位大人做些见不得光的事而迅速扩张势力，兼之又吞并了诸多弱小的帮派，一时间人多势众、声名鹊起，令其他人只能望洋兴叹。

不过对于欧多加隆来说，“那伽”的大多数人不过是酒囊饭袋，一群乌合之众罢了。他和“那伽”一向是井水不犯河水，就算是多斯吉尔欧斯接二连三地向他挑衅，他也懒得回应。这种情况到了他“卧底”在瓦尔哈扎克身边后愈演愈烈，想来那位大人也是要他们两个互相制衡，因此对他们的明争暗斗从不加以干涉。

但这一次是不同的。欧多加隆单枪匹马地捣毁了“那伽”的几个据点，烧了他们的一批货，还放风给了警察让他们查封了几间夜总会，好像只有这样才能稍微平息他的一腔怒火。昨日他见了那张照片后，当即决定要对那条眯眯眼的“眼镜蛇”还以颜色，特别是知道了他写了那篇混淆视听的文章，还将亚库的照片放到了网上。

恶棍把玩着手上的折叠刀，一双漆黑的眸子冷森森地盯着此刻出现在电视屏幕上的瓦尔哈扎克，看上去恨不得隔空用那把刀割开他的喉咙。

那个阴险狡诈的亲王这次狠狠地摆了他一道，算作是对他故意惹来警方与交易委员会调查的报复。欧多加隆原以为他叫雷吉艾娜赴约是为了同她彻底撇清关系，这才叫亚库去拍他们决裂的新闻，好让他难堪。可他却未料到瓦尔哈扎克竟能开口向她求婚，过后借了多斯吉尔欧斯的手干净利落地让她消失；他更未料到在他除掉雷吉艾娜后突然将矛头调转向了那名女记者，自己却扮演起“完美受害者”的角色，还顺带着让《苍蓝星周刊》出版集团的股价应声暴跌，真可谓是一石三鸟。

电视里的主持人们七嘴八舌地讨论起雷吉艾娜的死因，替这位未过门的王妃惋惜不已。而万众期待的皇家婚礼也灰飞烟灭，让民众大失所望。节目中还放出了亚库被打了马赛克之后的照片，主持人们同时又细数了一番《苍蓝星周刊》的不是，那样子好像已经将她当成了罪魁祸首一般。

愚蠢。邪恶。欧多加隆厌恶地想。媒体总是喜欢夸大其辞，以此来吸引眼球，却对背后的真相视而不见。等到需要他们为不义之事发声的时候，却一个个噤若寒蝉，在无形之中助纣为虐。七年前如此，到了今天仍没有丝毫改变。恶棍一枪击碎了电视屏幕，脸上的表情吓人的可怕。

……她会怎么样呢？她会哭吗？她会陷入绝望之中吗？

欧多加隆看了网络上那些对亚库恶意谩骂的留言，只恨不得替她挡了这飞来横祸。然而在下一秒他又觉得自己可笑之极：他明明是那个威胁她的人，却又为何念着保护她呢？

恶棍出了门，戴着兜帽走在杂乱的街道上。周围路过的小混混见了他的身影，都自觉地和他保持着距离，尽量远离他的视线范围。这倒不是表明他们真的认得他，而是常在“瘴气之谷”厮混的人都知道那个杀人不眨眼的情报贩子常穿着帽衫、戴着兜帽出现，看上去和寻常小混混无疑。但若是不自量力地惹了他，那下场只怕比死还要难受。

欧多加隆不记得自己是什么时候变成这副样子的了。可他为了向着更大的黑影复仇，自己不得不先抵达深渊。否则他的下场就和他曾杀死的那些涅尔基甘铎雇来的侦探一样，还未触碰到魔王的衣角，便命丧黄泉。

那位伯爵。欧多加隆苦笑了一下，心里还在对他利用了自己而忿忿不平，然而他也清楚地知道自己不该一再感情用事。他算她的什么人？……什么都不是。

涅尔基甘铎有时比他想象的还要决绝。他初时见他，只将对方当成了受了打击后无理取闹的贵族少爷，然而之后他的执着与决心却也让他看到了自己当年的影子。

那年大约也是这个时候吧？恶棍听着蝉鸣回想起和那位伯爵初见时的情景。他戴着兜帽，坐在肮脏的小酒馆里喝着掺了水的劣质白兰地。周围的小混混们闹哄哄地打着桌球，电视上正放着篮球季后赛，不时激起一阵欢呼。在这片恼人的嘈杂声中，他的周围却像是结了一层结界，将一切声响隔绝在外，寂静的可怕。众人识趣地不去叨饶他，生怕惹了那传说中的“疯狗”。因此当那名看起来与周围格格不入的银发青年径直坐到他的身边时，所有人都倒吸了一口凉气——来找那个情报贩子的虽有不少达官贵人，但像这样亲自上门的还是头一遭。

欧多加隆倒是对这位不速之客的到来毫不意外。他见他衣冠楚楚，神色倨傲，只觉得和寻常贵族青年无疑。于是欧多加隆轻蔑地斜了他一眼，冷冷地问道：“听说你想见我？”

“久闻大名，”银发青年叫了一杯不加冰的威士忌，坦然地说，“为了找你可颇费了我一番功夫。”

“找我做什么，替你雇来的那些废物报仇吗？”

年轻的伯爵笑了一声，在喝了一口威士忌后却皱起了眉头，好像很不满意那酒的口感。“他们确实能力不足，所以我才来找你。”

欧多加隆听后摘了兜帽，露出一副嘲弄的表情，好像涅尔基甘铎刚刚说了什么天方夜谭一般。“你知道自己在说什么吗，伯爵殿下？”他晃了晃酒杯，轻声问道。

“当然。你不会拒绝我的。”银发青年说着从西装外套的口袋里掏出了一张照片，在他眼前晃了晃。

欧多加隆见后微微变了脸色，“啪”地一声放下了酒杯，低声说道：“你跟我来。”

涅尔基甘铎跟着他走进了那扇铁门后昏暗的房间，屋子里充斥着酒精与柠檬草的味道。欧多加隆很快便举着枪对着他，好像下一秒就要扣下扳机，取了他的性命。“你从哪儿拿到的照片？”

“你在《苍蓝星周刊》的熟人听了我说要解雇他，让他从此再也不能进入媒体这个行业后给了我一张，”涅尔基甘铎将照片拿在手中端详了一番，“……和你长得很像。”

欧多加隆不客气地从他手中抢过了照片，冷森森地说道：“我该称赞你一下。作为一个手无寸铁的少爷来说，你倒是收集了不少信息。”

“我知道你的一些事，”伯爵毫不畏惧地看着他说道，“我知道你爬到今天这个位置后替那位亲王做事是为了什么……五年前的绑架案，是不是？”

“我在听着。”欧多加隆微微颔首道。他听他提到五年前的事，漆黑的眼眸里闪烁着寒光，好像随时要上前撕碎他一般。

“五年前你的弟弟遭绑架后身亡。恕我直言，可绑匪当时为什么要选一个穷小子的弟弟？”涅尔基甘铎观察着他的表情，慢慢地说道，“……警方的报告里没提这个原因，而当时的媒体也全都缄默不语，想来真相是不能被公众知道的。啊，倒不如说是和案件有直接关系的人不想让自己的秘密暴露吧。”

欧多加隆持枪的手微微颤动了一下，挑起了眉毛，问道：“你想要什么？”

“你也清楚我的事，”银发青年抱着双臂说道，“从某种意义上来说，我们都是同一个人的受害者。”

恶棍轻哼了一声，仍不买他的帐，说道：“你想让我帮你找证据？……我为什么要做这费力不讨好的事？”

涅尔基甘铎笑了，可那笑容宛若魔王一般，直叫人胆战心惊。“当然……可我想我们要的不止如此。”

“‘我们’？”欧多加隆冷笑了一声，“……那你能给我什么？”

伯爵又从上衣口袋中掏出了一枚小小的移动硬盘，在抛给了他后说道：“这里面装了我所掌握的全部资料，当然有一些是你已经知道的。顺便还附带了你恨之入骨的那名条子的详细信息……他恰好是我大学时的学弟。”

欧多加隆接过硬盘，又打量了他许久，好像在认真考虑他的提议。墙上时钟的机械音空洞地回响在屋内，而两人仿佛静止一般地互相对视着，似乎都想从对方眼中读出想要的答案。过了那么一阵儿，恶棍终于放下了枪，嘴角勾起了一弯弧度，口气也微微软了下来：“我的服务可不便宜，伯爵殿下。”

“我不是你的雇主。我想我们是合作的关系，”涅尔基甘铎微笑道，“因此我所有的资源你都可以随意使用。”

“……那看来我再拒绝，就是不识抬举了？”欧多加隆说着转身打开了酒柜，取出了一瓶年份久远的威士忌。他又拿出两只酒杯，将那琥珀色的液体倒入杯中，递了一杯给了涅尔基甘铎。

伯爵接过后闻了闻，然后举杯轻笑道：“这才是能喝的酒。”

“当然，我从来不会怠慢了客人……希望我们合作愉快。”恶棍说完举着酒杯在虚空中做了个碰杯的动作，好像缔结了什么盟约一般。

那之后已经过了快两年了吗？……

欧多加隆沉浸在回忆里，这才发现自己已经站在了那扇铁门前。他叹了口气，走了进去，接起了伯爵的电话。他翻找了一番耳机，然后坐在沙发上慢慢地研磨起咖啡豆来，好像那醇厚的香气可以让他此刻在和他说话的时候稍微心平气和一点。

“董事会决定在警方正式的结论出来前，先让她停职反省，然后发布声明表示集团将全力配合警方的调查。但总有那么一两个混账叫嚣着要让她道歉之后辞职……”涅尔基甘铎在电话那头冷笑了一声，“子虚乌有的事，凭什么要认。”

“……她怎么样了？”

“我走的时候还在睡……这会儿应该看到了吧。”

欧多加隆长叹了口气，许久没有说话。他将研磨好的咖啡粉细细收好，又烧好了水，温烫了冲袋，这才将咖啡粉均匀地倒入其中。伯爵见他沉默不语，知道他还为着他利用他和亚库的感情一事而埋怨自己，于是开口问道：“你还是在生我的气么？”

“事已至此，我生气又有什么用，”欧多加隆取了尖嘴壶，慢慢地由中心向外注水，“就算我不同意，你也不会停手的……到头来还要被你拿着她的性命来威胁。我确实是不该感情用事。我也没那个资格。”

涅尔基甘铎听他言语里颇有自暴自弃的意味，心中有些过意不去。他待了半晌，终于挤出一句“抱歉”。恶棍没说话，又朝冲袋里加了几次水，看着咖啡的粉末在热水的浸透下起起伏伏，很快一阵芳香便充盈了这间昏暗的屋子。欧多加隆端出了冲好的咖啡，抿了两口才终于说道：“你也不用向我道歉。我本来不该对她动什么心思，到头来只会让她痛苦……只是连我都难以接触到的那些报告，她去了就能手到擒来吗？”

“有时候男人很难拒绝女人的请求……尤其是那位一心想做骑士的警察先生。”涅尔基甘铎虽然这么说着，但被他突然这样反问，一下子竟有些动摇。

欧多加隆闭了眼，咖啡的苦涩仿佛也蔓延至了他的全身。他深吸了口气，缓缓地说：“你答应我一件事，往后我便不再纠结这个问题。”

“你说。”

“这些事情结束之后，答应我你会照顾她，让她平平安安，不再卷到是非当中。”

伯爵听后沉默了一会儿，接着郑重地说：“我答应你。天上指引明路的苍蓝星为鉴，我以我的名誉起誓，绝不食言。”

恶棍又叹了口气，轻声说道：“你想看的另一样东西我终于拿到了手，大约今天下午你就能收到了……请记得你的诺言，伯爵殿下。”


	28. Chapter 28

28

亚库再次醒来时已经过了正午，而那种连带着头疼的眩晕感终于消褪了些。先前坐在她身旁的那个人早已不见，留她一人在这空荡荡的卧室中胡思乱想。她喝完了杯子里的橙汁，这才注意到手边还放着伯爵的平板电脑。她犹豫了一下，然后关上了提示电量不足的窗口，看到了他故意留着的那个新闻页面。

亚库倒抽了一口凉气，一时间只觉得头晕目眩，冷汗涔涔，胃部一阵灼烧。她又翻了翻网上的留言，只觉得无法呼吸，像是被那铺天盖地的恶毒语言扼住了喉咙一般。人们对于她的谩骂与诅咒不啻于将她当作了与自己有着血海深仇的宿敌，而对于未经证实的事件中素未谋面的陌生人竟能抱有如此深的恶意，也算是千古未解之谜了。

可她当初写了帕鲁奥姆的特辑时，对方的感受是不是和她此刻一样？所谓的记者，到底要向公众传递些什么信息呢？

亚库看着那因为电量耗尽而逐渐暗淡下去的屏幕，不知为何有种命运弄人的感慨。她起了身，掀了窗帘的一角看着窗外的景色。太阳照常升起，阳光明晃晃地刺痛了她的双眼，丝毫不为她天翻地覆的生活而产生任何改变。人间的生老病死、喜怒哀乐便只是人间的事，而日月星辰依旧按着自己的轨道运作，千百万年来从未变过。亚库只觉得有什么哽在喉咙中，眼泪在她眼眶里转了又转，却始终没有落下来。哭有什么用呢？软弱除了让事情变得更糟，没有其它任何意义。如果她先前能够稍微坚强一点，今天也不会是这个局面。

亚库洗了澡，热水混着青柠檬的香气驱散了些她心中的阴霾。她煮了咖啡，然后坐在楼下开放式厨房的吧台上慢慢吃着早餐。屋里静悄悄的，好像那两个男人都未曾存在过一般。她拿出了自己的手机，只见那位伯爵早前发了一条“开会，一会儿见”的短信。而伊卡鲁鲁卡则宣布了她被停职的消息，并嘱咐她要配合警方的调查。那位一向对她态度强硬的总编辑在短信的最后附上了“挺住”二字，让她不禁大感意外，心中升起了一股暖流。然而她的收件箱里还躺着些匿名来信，一些人不知从何处得到了她的手机号，肆无忌惮地斥责她为“杀人犯”，并叫嚣着要让她付出代价。

懦夫。亚库厌恶地哼了一声，将手机收了起来。若是换做以前，她定会被这像是淬了毒液的言语所吓倒，然而此时那恐惧只在她心头掠过，掀不起太大的波澜。说实话，她竟有些可怜那些对她恶言相向的人。那些人躲在虚拟世界、躲在见不得光的地方大放厥词，但若真是要他们亮出自己的身份，堂堂正正地出来较量一番，他们大多没那个胆量。

亚库拿起咖啡壶，将刚煮好的咖啡倒了些出来，又咬了口甜得腻人的樱桃派——那位伯爵大概认为她需要摄入点糖分补充体力，这才留了一大块给她。亚库又拿起了另一支巴泽尔修斯给她的手机，只见对方果然又打了很多电话给她。他在随即附上的短信中颇为担心她的状态，好像在看了那些新闻后生怕她一时想不开而做出什么过激之举。亚库觉得此时的他倒显得没那么令人生厌，特别是看了他又写着“等我查出真凶”的信息时。

她看着那几个字，微微蹙起了眉。巴泽尔修斯用了“查出真凶”而非“抓住凶手”，这表明他已不认为欧多加隆是凶手了吗？……

她正盯着手机出神，写了那几个字的主人又拨了一通电话过来，古朴的单音节铃声随即回响在她耳边，给人一种时光倒流的错觉。亚库犹豫了一下，最终还是接起了他的电话。

“……你还好吗？”巴泽尔修斯低声问道。他的声音比平时要轻柔许多，几乎被背景里嘈杂的对话声盖了过去，好像生怕自己在此刻刺激到她。直到亚库听到一阵推门声后，电话那头才终于安静下来，只偶尔听到些汽车喇叭的声响。

“……不太好，”亚库喝了口咖啡，起身走到了落地窗边，“但暂时死不了。”

巴泽尔修斯讪笑了一下，知道她是在回应自己短信里说的“不要做傻事”、“不要想不开”一类的话。他听她的声音没有他想象中的那般绝望，总算放下些心来。“我理解……”他叹了口气，“你还在伯爵那里吧，他去开会了？”

亚库“嗯”了一声，心想着他果然还是对他们的行踪了如指掌，想来还没放弃监控。她俯看着楼下的城市公园，不远处的人工湖在阳光的照射下水光潋滟、波光粼粼，湖面上飘着几只天鹅状的脚踏船，有游人泛舟湖上，惹得水鸟们纷纷振翅欲飞。白色的百合花开得正旺，与周围参天的枫树和松柏相映成趣，一副生机盎然的模样。来来往往的行人穿梭在这片城市绿洲中，惊飞了一群广场鸽。有些人则在这片宁静中驻足停留，或是坐在湖边的草地上休憩，或是在这风和日丽中享受一顿户外午餐。而在这些人中，又有谁是警方派来的眼线呢？

“你暂时留在那里也好……”年轻的探员一反常态地说，“现在这个状况我不是很放心让你单独在外。网络上有人放出了你的个人信息……虽然信息科那边已经删掉了相关的爆料帖子，但还是不能掉以轻心。”

“……谢谢。”

电话那头的巴泽尔修斯听完这句道谢愣在了原地，一瞬间竟有些手足无措，不知该说些什么回应才好。自他们认识以来，她还是头一次这般郑重地向他道了谢。茶发青年捋了捋刘海，只觉得心跳加速，血液都涌上了脸颊，心中雀跃地想立即翻个跟头。

“你对于真凶有头绪了吗？”亚库当然不知道他这一番内心活动，她见他沉默不语，又开口说道，“他不是凶手，想必你这下也清楚了。”

巴泽尔修斯还沉浸在那阵受宠若惊的喜悦里，过了一会儿才反应过来她在替欧多加隆辩解，于是意兴阑珊，连笑容都慢慢淡了下去。“因为他不会狠心让你落得这般境地？”年轻的探员有些轻蔑地笑了一声，“……我是警察，不是爱情小说作家。我不会光靠这些来断定一个人是不是凶手的。”

“那……你先前说的‘独家’还可以给我吗？”亚库轻声问道。这时大门悄无声息地开了，那位伯爵绷着脸拎着些袋子走了进来。他见亚库穿着自己的家居服上衣站在窗边打电话，于是轻轻走到她身边，凑近了听着她和巴泽尔修斯的对话。亚库吓了一跳，几乎要叫出声来。然而对方飞快地捂住了她的嘴，让她未出口的惊叫变成了无声的哽咽，方才松了手。

“哦？……我以为你向来不喜欢我的任何提议，”巴泽尔修斯饶有兴趣地说道，“看来你还是需要我的。”

“这场风波过后，我需要一些有重量的报道来弥补这些日子的损失，”亚库看了眼涅尔基甘铎的表情，努力让自己的声音平稳下来，“……所以是的，我需要你。”

年轻的探员怔了一下，“我需要你”四个字在他听来的美妙程度远超他先前的想象，那感觉就像他再次吻上了她的嘴唇一样。虽然比他预期的迟了很多，而他也是费尽心思才换来她这一句话，但总算有种拨云见日、苦尽甘来的感觉。他嘴角带笑，只是语气里还不肯表明。“过两天的警方新闻发布会后，你的压力应该会小一些，”他有些故作沉稳地安抚道，但随即话锋一转，“不过你突然想要‘独家’，也不光只是为了自己吧？”

“你心里已经有答案了，警察先生。”亚库抿着嘴，声音里带着一丝不悦。

“所以昨晚欧多加隆是去见你们的？”巴泽尔修斯想着先前的事，试探性地问道。

亚库叹了口气，轻声嗔怪道：“……你不是先前还担心我受不了外界的压力，怎么现在自己倒开始审问我了？”

“对不起，是我的职业病犯了，”巴泽尔修斯尴尬地咳嗽了一下，来掩饰自己听了她似娇似嗔的责备后内心的一阵悸动，“新闻发布会后我会给你‘独家’的，但你要用什么来和我交换呢？”

“录音，”亚库深吸了一口气，“雷吉艾娜生前与瓦尔哈扎克亲王的对话。”

“……成交，”茶发青年听后眯起眼，露出了像狐狸一般的神情，“那你想什么时候来见我？”

“明天。”亚库看着伯爵对她打了个手势，然后心领神会地说道。

“好好休息，”年轻的探员随即又换上了温柔的语调，“别去理那些疯言疯语。如果伯爵殿下不能让你有安全感的话，我随时欢迎你来转投我的怀抱。”

“我会考虑的……”亚库忍着不对他恶言相向，尽量轻声细语地说完了这句话，“那么明天见了，警察先生。”

亚库挂上电话后整个人都像是要虚脱了一般，而那位伯爵一直站在她身边，像是导演一样监督着她的“表演”。涅尔基甘铎拍了拍手，算是认可了她刚刚的表现。“看来他也没那么难以应付，”他捏起她的下巴，又仔细打量了她一番，“……新闻看过了？……倒比我想象的冷静些。”

“不然我能怎么办呢？”亚库盯着他琥珀色的眸子反问道。

伯爵轻笑了一声，将刚刚拎回来的袋子扔给了她。亚库低头看了看，只见那里面装着些衣服，想来是他买来给她日常换洗用的。“你穿成这副样子在我面前晃来晃去，我可不敢保证还能像昨天晚上那么绅士。”

“……谢谢。”亚库见他还有心情调侃她，于是白了他一眼，从里面挑了两件出来。她又捏了捏袋子里的另一件内衣，脸上立刻浮上了一抹绯红。

“我问过了。”涅尔基甘铎瞥了她一眼，也给自己倒了些咖啡。

“问过？问、问过什么……”

“问过他你的尺寸，”伯爵若无其事地说道，“和我目测的差不多。”他说完接住了她用尽全身力气扔过来的沙发靠垫，动作轻巧，反应迅速，对付这种突然袭击竟是一副游刃有余的模样。涅尔基甘铎看她红着脸，出声叫住了她：“你不问问我他的情况吗？”

“你们还有闲心讨论这种无聊话题，自然是没什么事。”亚库气冲冲地说，连带着埋怨起泄露她隐私的那个人。

“……不想见他？”

“想。但见了又能怎么样？”她停下脚步，想到他以身犯险的模样又让她心中翻江倒海，“难道我们可以牵着手在阳光下散步吗？……我宁愿他在暗处活得好好的。”

涅尔基甘铎听了她的话叹了口气，想起了自己那份沉甸甸的誓言。他放下咖啡杯，脱了西装外套，抱着双臂站在窗边。远方城市的天际线宛若固若金汤的堡垒，让人看了不由得生出几分压抑之情。

那位女记者比他想象的坚强许多。他原以为回来会看到一个因为崩溃而痛哭流涕、披头散发的女子，抱着他的威士忌酒瓶坐在地上借酒消愁。然而对方好似一滴眼泪都没有流，甚至还接了那个条子的电话，沉着冷静地表现出了他一直期望她呈现的样子。亚库好像不再纠结那个人曾做过什么，不再因为“对与错”的问题而感到踟蹰与迷惘。“喜欢”竟能衍生出如此不可思议的力量，倒也是出乎他的意料了。可他转念一想，自己现下所做的一切不也正是出于类似的原因吗？

伯爵看着窗外出神，过了一会儿才意识到那名女记者换好了衣服，抱着电脑坐在沙发上正查阅着什么。他转过身来，盯着她塞着耳机在电脑前忙活了好一阵，这才有些好奇地开口问道：“你在做什么？”

“听录音。”亚库头也不抬地说，手指在键盘上飞快敲打着，仿佛在演奏一首节奏分明的交响乐。

“那天晚上的？”

“他们的对话我已经截好拷贝出来了，”亚库终于看了他一眼，“我在听那前后的。”

“可有收获？”涅尔基甘铎露出了饶有兴趣的表情，在她对面坐了下来。

“没什么特别的，”亚库摘了一侧的耳机，皱着眉说道，“如果那位亲王真的那么狡猾的话，想来也不会大张旗鼓地喊出自己要除掉谁。”

“当然，”伯爵做了个不置可否的表情，又耸了耸肩，“何况你这种‘窃听’充其量只是获取信息而已，根本不能成为呈堂证供。”

“我以为你对‘律师’这个职业没什么兴趣，”亚库说着瞥了他一眼，“不过那位亲王倒是有一句话让我很在意。”

“……这么说你调查了我？”涅尔基甘铎听完她的话后扬了扬眉毛，脸上的表情似笑非笑。

“你是那个条子的学长，法律系，西洋棋高校联赛冠军。只不过他去当了警察，而你像是为了打发时间一样通过了司法考试，”亚库连珠炮似地说了一通，但在看了他的表情后又补充了一句，好像在为自己找理由开脱，“……我本来是期待着你的‘专访’的。”

伯爵笑出声来，露出了“觉得有趣”的表情。他双手交叠在一起，慢慢审视着对面的女子。“……他说了什么让你很在意？”涅尔基甘铎望着她蜂蜜色的眼眸问道。

“那位亲王说‘今晚就喝那支巴罗洛葡萄酒吧’。”

“雾葡萄‘内比奥罗’的产物。很多时候酒的颜色相对较浅，有着让人愉悦的焦油和玫瑰的香气，单宁、酸度和酒精度都偏高……这怎么了？”

亚库叹了口气，好像对他脱口而出的葡萄酒知识不感兴趣。她揉了揉眼睛，轻声说道：“我不懂葡萄酒。但我知道雷吉艾娜以前曾服用过抗抑郁药物，而服药期间是严禁饮酒的。”

“可她喝了？”

“是的。葡萄酒、香槟……所以这只是我的主观臆断而已。她没傻到不遵医嘱的地步……应该早就停药了。可我总觉得心里面不踏实，”亚库忧虑地说，“据那位警察先生说，现场没有刹车的痕迹。所以要么是她的刹车完全失灵，要么是她……她在那时候突然失去了意识。”

伯爵听完摩挲着自己的手指，好像在思考些什么。“你拍下的那个黑衣男子，”涅尔基甘铎双眸注视着她，“先前可曾有过什么可疑的举动？”

亚库的眉头拧成了一团，费力地回忆着那天晚上的场景。那名男子细长的丹凤眼仿佛毒蛇一样，散发着某种危险的气息。她无意识地半闭着眼，摇头晃脑地想将记忆的碎片抖落出来。“没有……他没去接近过那位亲王的房间。至于雷吉艾娜……啊！他先前好像撞了她一下，就像后来我撞到他一样，”亚库脑中灵光一现，几乎从沙发上弹了起来，“所以他是凶手？”

“十有八九。那个人是多斯吉尔欧斯，黑帮‘那伽’的老大，也在替那位亲王做些见不得光的龌龊事。”伯爵宛若名侦探一样交叠着双手，翘着腿坐在沙发上，好像下一秒就要拿出木制烟斗，塞些烟丝进去来抽上一口了。然而他沉思了一会儿后却拿出了手机，迅速地输入着什么，过了半晌才又开口问道：“你是怎么知道雷吉艾娜服用过抗抑郁药物的？欧多加隆那时应该是不会让你接近她的。”

亚库又重重地叹了口气，回想起了初见他时被掐着脖子砸了相机的事。那并不美好的记忆让她不由自主地打了个寒战。她眼神游移，挠了挠头发后有些不好意思地说道：“打扫卫生的清洁工总比举着相机偷偷摸摸的狗仔队要低调些。那时我只是想去找找她绯闻对象的蛛丝马迹，但却在她房间的垃圾桶里看到了‘苯乙肼’的药盒。所以那篇没发表出来的报道本来是要说这件事的。”

银发青年哑然失笑，好像真的听到了什么有趣的故事一样。亚库迷惑又忐忑地盯着他看，不知道一向冷冰冰的伯爵这会儿突然是受了什么刺激，竟然忍不住嘴角的笑意。“我真是一直小瞧你了。如果你没这么畏手畏脚的，倒会是个麻烦的人物……不过现在看来，你的演技终于有了些提升。”

“我只想平安度过每一天，”她小声嘟囔道，“托你们的福，现在再也无法实现了。”

“那你要怎么办？”伯爵摊了摊手，摆出一副事不关己的模样，“董事会那边决定将你暂时停职，相信你已经知道了。”

亚库点了点头，心烦地绕着自己的头发说道：“我对接下去的事情毫无头绪。但我知道你想让我多打听些警方的动向。在他们未给出定论前，我只是暂时的‘靶子’。我猜那位亲王可以让雷吉艾娜的事变成件意外，但也可以让他……让他去做这个凶手。就像你之前说的一样。”

“……那位亲王通过这种方式在警告我们——以他的思虑，在那两个人被杀后应该不难猜出欧多加隆和我之间的关系。他想让我们收手，”涅尔基甘铎揉了揉额头，每当他提起瓦尔哈扎克时总是露出一副不快的表情，“但那是不可能的。”

“向他‘复仇’……吗？”

伯爵起先用食指抵着太阳穴，低垂着眼。这时听完她说“复仇”二字后，目光锐利地盯住了她，也像是要将她撕碎一般。亚库慌忙看向别处，不敢与他对视。她意识到自己似乎说了多余的话，于是大气都不敢喘，生怕惹恼了他之后又要挨上一针。“该说你是得意忘形了吗？”那位伯爵大人踱步到她身边，冰冷的右手捏住了她的下巴，强行让她抬眼与自己对视。“我早就想问了，”他的声音里带着不容拒绝的命令，“你是从哪知道欧多加隆以前的事的？现在看来，你似乎知道的比我想象中的还要多。”

亚库本以为他早已忘了先前在车上随口一说用来套话的说辞，此刻见他又提起来，只得一五一十地交待了细节。她说完闭了眼，心下一横，等着眼前的男人冲她大发雷霆。

“那个记者还算有点良心。”涅尔基甘铎出乎意料地说。他松开了手，又走向了窗边背对着她，好像有些不想让她看到自己的表情。“我们调查了那位亲王将近两年的时间，他也许花的时间再久一点……试图找出些当年的蛛丝马迹。那位高高在上的亲王仿佛蛰伏在这个国家的一道阴影。他是王室成员，而王室最痛恨的就是丑闻，不惜动用各种力量来掩盖。而他又精于此道，从不会弄脏自己的手。所以尽管他一直以来劣迹斑斑，但始终可以毫发无伤，肆意妄为。”

“所以那时候的绑架案那位亲王也……牵涉其中吧，”亚库低声说道，“而你则是为了索拉小姐……”她虽然是有些胆战心惊，但还是说出了自己的猜测。那非比寻常的关系背后，若不是有这么一层关系相连，又怎么会让两个完全不相干的人缔结出一种惺惺相惜的信任感呢？

伯爵很久没说话。午后的阳光给他镀上了一层金色的轮廓，仿佛一尊大理石像伫立在窗边。亚库识趣地不再说什么，又在电脑上查阅着资料。等他回过头来的时候，眼神竟有些悲伤。“警方……”他清了清嗓子，声音有些沙哑，“警方那里有一份属于高度保密的调查报告。两年前那件事……她失踪后，有两位警察曾进行过调查，而调查的内容都写进了那份报告里。只是迫于高层的压力，那份报告无法公开，而主导调查的那名警察很快就死在了之后的一次任务里。另外一名虽然性命无虞，大约是念在他早年卧底有功的份上，被高层派出国去，美名其曰是‘进修’，但实际上是警告他别再随意插手不相关的案子，反省自己的所作所为。若是再犯，他的下场也不言而喻了……你也遇到过他了，那位更难缠的伊比路玖先生。”

亚库“啊”了一声，没料到他竟会对自己坦白了关于索拉的事。她虽有心理准备，但听他亲口说来，心脏还是怦怦直跳。“所以你想让我去……”她明白他的意思，于是话说了一半声音便低了下去。

涅尔基甘铎叹了口气，轻声说道：“从他手里抢过想要收购的公司、给他制造些花边新闻、让他接受警方和交易委员会的调查……这些都算是不痛不痒的小伎俩，还无法撕碎他那道貌岸然的伪装。我们需要更多证据……让他无法抵赖的事实。”

伯爵琥珀色的眸子混杂了绝望与仇恨，却还带着一丝丝希望的光。“我知道了。”她望着那双眼睛缓慢地说道。

这时门铃响了。亚库先是紧张地挺直了腰背，警戒地盯着门口。而当她看到伯爵从快递员手中接过一个信封时略微松了口气，庆幸着不是那位警察先生又寻了什么借口来找他们麻烦。只是涅尔基甘铎在关上门后显得有些忐忑，好像那信封里装了什么价值连城的宝物一样。他拿了拆信刀，坐在沙发上抽出了用塑封袋封着的信纸。那信纸缺了些边角，颜色发黄，看上去有了些时日。亚库小心翼翼地观察着他，生怕自己的呼吸声干扰了此刻面色凝重的伯爵。她见那信封上没写寄件人，不禁心下生疑，脑海中霎时浮现出歹徒寄出勒索信一类的场景。

涅尔基甘铎看完信后脸色煞白，瞳孔倏地缩小，眼中几乎是有了泪光。他一言不发地站起身，开了酒柜，直接取了威士忌的酒瓶豪饮。可他手上颤抖，于是亚库很快就在一阵刺耳的破碎声中闻到了香气四溢的威士忌的味道。伯爵的手上被碎玻璃割出了几道口子，向外汩汩地渗着鲜血。然而他脸上表情木讷，似是感受不到疼痛一般。亚库一时间不知道该如何是好，最后拿了些厨房纸，胡乱地替他擦着伤口。周遭的酒气熏得她有些眩晕，而她面前的人像是丢了魂儿似的立在原地。亚库叹了口气，沉默地握着他的手。她先前在匆忙中瞥见那封信的最后写着：

“……请原谅我的擅作主张，没能实现和你的约定。我们会再见吧？下一次，我一定会陪着你的。

满怀爱意，

索拉”


	29. Chapter 29

29

巴泽尔修斯挂上了电话，掩不住嘴角的笑意。他甚至有些暗自庆幸亚库成了众矢之的，让她终于开口寻求他的帮助。只是电话那头的女子几乎听不出遭受打击后的崩溃，反而出乎意料的冷静，又让他一下子认不清她真实的样子。

强颜欢笑和浅笑盈盈，她像个女演员一样展示着各种笑容。这中间混了太多真真假假，有时迷惑了他的双眼。可无论是哪种笑容，她都极少对他笑，吝啬不已。

年轻的探员靠着墙，吐了个烟圈。他不得不承认，他有时候喜欢看她自作聪明地在他面前“演戏”，然后再由他戳穿她那自以为是的伪装，看着她震惊和绝望，到最后不情愿地缴械投降。巴泽尔修斯掐灭了香烟，松了松领带。他顶着黑眼圈，下巴冒出了些胡渣，西装上弥漫着一股挥之不去的烟草味，显然是又通了宵。他脸上裹着纱布，昨晚欧多加隆留下的伤口偶尔还会隐隐作痛，而这种疼痛在他写完了十几页的报告之后更加明显。伊比路玖倒是没对他大发雷霆，只是象征性地责备了两句，然后便心事重重地抽着烟，好像见了那位伯爵后回想起了什么不愉快的往事。

巴泽尔修斯知道那份有关索拉的保密报告是怎么来的，因此也没再多问自己的上司。他虽然依旧对涅尔基甘铎的行为感到恼怒，但偶尔觉得他也不过是个可怜的男人罢了。只是这种怜悯持续不了太久，他一想到那位伯爵和亚库共处一室还是会恨得牙痒痒，不管他们是演戏还是真的有些什么。

茶发青年再次点上了一根香烟。和亚库在山间的那个吻一直萦绕在他的脑海里，总会在他思考的间隙不期而至地跳出来。若不是他那时还保留着一丝理智与绅士风度，即使是她泪光闪闪地说着“我讨厌你”，他也想将她据为己有。他对自己这种扭曲的迷恋感到费解，而昔日里的那些一帆风顺的恋情却没给他留下什么太深的印象。当巴泽尔修斯惯用的“鲜花、跑车、高级餐厅”的手段统统失去了应有的效果时，他几乎是手足无措，不知该如何是好。那个女人连正眼都不想看他，却对他厌恶的恶棍百般关切。那种挫败感一直如影随形，而他越发清晰地意识到他只想让她注视着自己。

欧多加隆。

年轻的探员眯起了眼睛，默默地看着香烟的烟雾消失在半空。

偏偏是他。

他最棘手的敌人却是他最为心怀愧疚的人。他要怎么做？是依旧铁面无私地追捕他，还是网开一面，试图换取他的原谅？巴泽尔修斯想到这里自嘲地笑了一声。欧多加隆那充满恨意的眼神还烙在他的脑海里，而他知道那个恶棍是无论如何都不会宽恕自己的。

茶发青年伸了个懒腰，结束了自己的“放风”时间。马路上来往的车辆川流不息，带出一阵阵由远及近、最终又消失不见的空响。大城市的司机总是脾气暴躁，稍有不顺心便按响喇叭，数落对方的不是。而城市内的道路宛若迷宫一般曲曲折折，再配上五花八门的提示标，惹得新手司机与外地游客总是措手不及。偶尔有直升机从头顶飞过，嗡嗡的旋翼声听久了让人觉得耳鸣。阳光从楼宇间的缝隙洒下来，算是遮天蔽日的水泥森林里一点自然的恩惠。

巴泽尔修斯从一隅宁静中回到了嘈杂的警局，走廊上来往的警员大部分都在忙着调查雷吉艾娜的案件。或许是感受到来自舆论的压力，高层下了命令要他们尽快交出个答案。而与此同时，几位负责人也对那位自做主张进行立案调查的年轻探员颇有微词，好像牵扯到那些贵族时，警方的办事程序与秉承的正义就打了个折扣。若不是看在议员的面子上，只怕这个事件早就以交通事故而草草结案了。

年轻的探员倒了杯咖啡，再次迅速浏览了一遍手头的调查报告。那上面显示雷吉艾娜的车子一切正常，既没有刹车失灵，也没有受到外界干扰而失控的迹象。法医们此刻正加班加点地赶着完成解剖报告，而巴泽尔修斯特地嘱咐了他们要注意毒物以及病理的检查。虽然酒驾也是其中的一种可能，但据现场交警的初步判断，醉酒驾驶的可能性不大。

果然还是谋杀吧？但究竟是用了什么手法……

巴泽尔修斯托着腮审视着雷吉艾娜的遗物照片沉思着。他坐在座位上发了会儿呆，然后收敛起心神，再次回到了审讯室里。

“查出什么你想要的了吗，小少爷？”坐在审讯室中的黑衣男子微笑着嘲弄道，红色的眸子散发着一种说不出的阴险，“没证据的话，你可没办法一直把我留在这里。我也是有权利请律师的。”

巴泽尔修斯倒不着恼，望着那双细长的丹凤眼说道：“把你留在这里或许是在帮你，否则我真是担心你会丢了性命……听说那条疯狗今早在你的地盘上狠狠地报复了一番，还留了些你通过空壳公司洗钱的线索。”他说着从文件夹里抽了些资料摊在了他的眼前，仔细观察着他的反应。“你的律师可以等我们说完了正事再请。”

多斯吉尔欧斯扫了眼那些文件，冷笑了两声，态度稍微软化了一点：“你已经沦落到要死对头来帮忙的地步了吗？……这种来路不明的证据检察官是不会受理的。”

“‘来路不明’？……警方根据秘密线人提供的情报调查出的罪证有什么不对吗？”巴泽尔修斯似笑非笑地说道，“……我们不如还是聊一聊你为什么会出现在上流社会的乡村俱乐部吧。”他又拿出了亚库拍的那张照片，双目炯炯有神地盯着面前的男人。

黑帮老大傲慢地看了他一眼，之后向前倾了倾身子，胸前佩戴着的金色蛇形挂饰也随着晃动了两下。“我已经说过了，我很喜欢那里的高尔夫球场。”

“在夜幕低垂的时候打高尔夫？……真是好兴致。”

“这不犯法吧，小少爷。”

巴泽尔修斯做了个不置可否的表情，继续说道：“那我很佩服你的视力。但你能告诉我为何视力绝佳的你会撞上偶像小姐吗？”他说完又抽出了两张监控录像的截图摊在了多斯吉尔欧斯的面前。

“我只是不小心才冒犯了到雷吉艾娜小姐，”多斯吉尔欧斯虽然微微变了脸色，但依旧保持着波澜不惊的模样，“你难道想说我在那么短的时间里对她做了什么导致她出了车祸？……可笑。”

年轻的探员也附和着笑了一声，随即说道：“你和那条疯狗的区别在于他做这些龌龊事的时候不会留下‘尾巴’。”巴泽尔修斯说罢又将一张放大了的照片放在两人之间，指了指雷吉艾娜散落在地上的杂物，而那些物品都细细地用数字标了号码，和他摆出来的另一张遗物的照片一一对应。“死者的遗物里少了个类似药盒的东西，我想你应该知道它的去向。”他盯着多斯吉尔欧斯的表情一字一顿地说道。

丹凤眼的黑发男子显然是低估了眼前小少爷的观察力，以为他和一般敷衍了事的刑警没什么区别。再加上他“小少爷”的身份，让多斯吉尔欧斯丝毫不把他的能力放在心上。然而此刻这位黑帮老大的脸上阴晴不定，似是在下一秒就要对巴泽尔修斯恶语相向。他绷紧了身子，额头上青筋暴起，然而最终还是皮笑肉不笑地对他说道：“我不知道你在说什么。”

“是吗？……那看来等会儿关于洗钱的询问可要多花些时间了。”

“证据，小少爷，”多斯吉尔欧斯不满地敲了敲桌子，不耐烦地说道，“你想就凭这一张不怎么清晰的截图来套我的话吗？”

“你不是也就凭了几张照片颠倒黑白吗？”巴泽尔修斯翻着手上的那叠资料反唇相讥道，“我们追踪了发布那篇报道的IP地址，你猜猜最后找到了谁？……再加一项诽谤的罪名也不为过吧。”

黑帮老大紧皱着眉头打量了他一番，仿佛要将他千刀万剐。但很快他又嘿嘿地笑了几声，拖长了声音说道：“原来如此，看来关于你的传闻是真的。”

“我的传闻有很多，你指的是哪一条？”

“听说你对那个女人像是走火入魔一样的迷恋。为了她和那条疯狗大打出手，甚至不惜和昔日的学长翻脸……没错吧？”

“你倒真有小报记者胡编乱造的天分，难怪编起这些毫无根据的八卦来这么得心应手。以后做不成黑帮老大了，可以去那些周刊杂志混个一官半职。”

“……没问题吗？”多斯吉尔欧斯听了他的讽刺后嗤笑了一声，“议员应该不怎么喜欢看到这种新闻吧？说不定现在已经有些风言风语吹到他耳朵里了。”

“你已经黔驴技穷了吗？”巴泽尔修斯微笑着回应道，“我父亲是我父亲，和我的事无关。如果连和什么人交往都要问过他的意见，那我的人生也太差劲了一点。”

“和你无关？政治家可是很在意自己的声誉，而这声誉也受到他亲人行为的影响。他为什么会同意你当警察？把自己的儿子放到最危险的职位上，不过是给公众做个样子，假装自己大公无私罢了。还有七年前的事……”多斯吉尔欧斯说着阴险地笑了，“你以为是谁帮你挡下了舆论的压力？”

茶发青年轻哼了一声，他虽然最烦别人拿他的背景说三道四，但此刻看上去却依旧平静，毫无情绪上的起伏。巴泽尔修斯交叠着双手，也向前探了探身子，望着黑帮老大赤红色的眼眸毫不退缩地回应道：“我那时没有受到舆论的压力不是因为我父亲，而是罪魁祸首不想让那件事暴露在公众面前。”

“……真可惜。我还以为我们处在同一阵线。”多斯吉尔欧斯和他对视了一会儿后耸了耸肩，假惺惺地表达了遗憾之情。

年轻的探员瞪了他一眼，然后慢慢地收起桌上的资料。“我已经申请了搜查令，相信之后会找到许多‘意想不到’的东西，”他整了整文件夹，站起身拉开了审讯室的大门，“希望接下去你能好好配合我的同事，坦白洗钱和诽谤的罪行……啊，记得打电话给律师。”他末了讥诮地补充道。

“走着瞧。”多斯吉尔欧斯眯起眼，将骨节捏得咯咯作响，露出了凶狠的表情。

巴泽尔修斯轻蔑地白了他一眼，然后撞上了审讯室的门。他烦躁地揉了揉头发，回到了自己的座位上，猛灌了几口咖啡。在解剖报告还未出来前，他无法做出太多的推断。但他在短时间内将嫌疑人“那伽”的老大请回了警局，还搜集了不少对方犯下其它罪行的证据，足以让周围的人啧啧称赞起他的效率和手腕了。

“头儿，先前格琉斯那个关于拉多巴尔金的硬盘，信息科终于修复了被删除的信息。要看一下吗？”他的下属晃了晃刚取回的移动硬盘问道。因为积压的案件太多，而新案子又络绎不绝，于是修复的时间比预期的长了许多。

巴泽尔修斯有些疲惫地点了点头，走到下属旁边看着他打开了修复后写着“涅尔基甘铎”的文件。可那之中并没有他们预想的资料，而电脑屏幕没有征兆地暗淡了下去，紧接着突然跳出了一张图片，用近乎血色的笔刷写着“杀人犯”三个大字，狰狞可怖，还伴着一阵恐怖片中的声效，直叫人听了头皮发麻。

他的下属战战兢兢地扭头看向他，不知如何是好。原本嘈杂的办公室突然鸦雀无声，像是被魔法冻结了一般，只有那凄厉的哀嚎不时回荡在空中。周围的警员们大气都不敢喘，只能窃窃私语，或是彼此交换个惊恐的眼神。

巴泽尔修斯冷笑了一声，意识到这又是那条疯狗羞辱他的把戏。欧多加隆像是洞悉了他的疑心，算准了他会去调查是否有被删除过资料的痕迹，从而偷天换日般地准备了一块新的硬盘，将删减过后的资料放进去，然后故意再将伪装成普通文件的图片删掉，让他此刻措手不及地接受他的痛斥与嘲弄。

“关了吧。”巴泽尔修斯揉着太阳穴淡淡地说道。然而他另一只握拳的手上却骨节发白，似乎是在拼命克制自己此刻波涛汹涌的情绪。厌恶与愧疚织成了层层的荆棘，缠绕着他的内心，刺了个鲜血淋漓。

或许这是他应得的。如果欧多加隆不是那个穷凶恶极的恶棍，他会心安理得地接受他的一切恨意。他从未忘记过那件事，也从未忘记过那个少年，他甚至在那之后费了一番功夫寻觅他的身影，然而欧多加隆却销声匿迹，不给他任何弥补的机会。等他再次出现时，却站在了他的对立面，仿佛恶魔一样一次次地折磨着他的内心。

伊比路玖闻得骚动，抱着双臂在办公区域扫视了一圈。还未等他开口，众人便识趣地回到了工作的正轨上，好像刚刚的事完全没发生过。他打量了巴泽尔修斯一番，然后吩咐道：“你先回去睡一觉。”

“我没事。”他果然没好气地回绝了上司的提议。

“劳逸结合才能提高效率，”伊比路玖提高了声音，“这是命令！……难道你要以这副样子去见那位记者小姐吗？”

“……我知道了。”巴泽尔修斯叹了口气，最终还是听了他的话，拿起车钥匙向外走去。

“别太勉强自己，”伊比路玖在他经过时低声说道，“那个人已经露出了狐狸尾巴。”


	30. Chapter 30

30

电话铃声响起的时候，亚库正开着车飞驰在高速公路上。她初上伯爵的这辆车时还胆战心惊地不知该如何操作，但好在“手自一体”的设计让她可以像平时一样不用考虑换挡这件麻烦事。也许是那辆车太过招摇的缘故，路上总有些好事的司机在路过的时候忍不住向她挑衅一番。亚库起初还有些胆怯，但到了后来便也毫不客气地回应了。

坐在她身边的人脸色苍白，看起来三魂六魄都像是去了一半，丝毫没有平日里的凛冽。亚库先前花了好一阵功夫才清理干净了地上威士忌酒瓶的玻璃碎片，而那浓厚的酒香萦绕在她周围，让她几乎有了种醉酒的眩晕感。涅尔基甘铎始终像尊雕像一样伫立在原地，手上的鲜血连续浸湿了几张厨房纸。亚库找了好一会儿才翻出了应急的纱布和酒精，这才拉着他冲洗干净了伤口，又按着网络视频照猫画虎地包扎了一番。而在这个过程中，那位伯爵的表情木然、眼神呆滞，直到她剪掉了多余的纱布后才开口说了一句：“我要去个地方，你来开车。”

亚库听后愣了一下，拒绝的话到了嘴边又硬生生地咽回了肚中。他那副失魂落魄的模样让她委实不忍心拒绝他的要求，她甚至想劝他干脆哭出来——眼泪虽然无济于事，但至少能舒缓些情绪。只是世间的偏见将眼泪当成了女人的特权，而男人在伤心绝望时却不配拥有哭泣的权利，反而将其视作是软弱的标志。亚库叹了口气，之后按着他的指示小心翼翼地收好了索拉的那封信，又从另外一张纸上核实了目的地的地址。“你确定这不是什么陷阱？”她末了狐疑地问道。

“不是。这个地方离我在海边的度假屋不远，”他轻声说道，“……这些都是欧多加隆寄给我的。”

亚库听到那个名字后内心不由的一阵悸动，她甚至期待着他会在那个地方出现。然而她很快又嘲笑起了自己：她见了他，又能怎么样呢？她是要说服他去警局自首，还是劝他放下仇恨、改过自新？……无论是哪一种，她都做不到。而他们的关系也仅止于此，在黑暗中生出些许思念与说不清的情愫，可一旦见了光，便只会落得个灰飞烟灭的下场。未来也好，承诺也好，都是这段感情遥不可及的白日梦罢了。

涅尔基甘铎重新穿上了西装外套后转过头看见了她的表情，轻声叹了口气，本已惨白的脸上又添了几丝忧愁。他知道她在想些什么，只是说不出什么宽慰她的话。他递给亚库一副自己的墨镜，示意她出门的时候戴上。“你的手机留在这里就好。”伯爵淡淡地抛下一句话，拉开了房门。

亚库推了推那副飞行员墨镜，总觉得架在鼻梁上有种说不出的别扭，几次想摘下来扔在一边。只是她跟着伯爵在楼下购物中心的花店买花的时候，切实感受到了来自店员探寻的目光，大约是电视上她的那些照片的马赛克都故意打得很薄的缘故。于是那之后她便老老实实地戴着那副墨镜，头一次感同身受地同情起那些被她拍过的公众人物。

店员将包好的一大束白玫瑰抱了出来，名为“苔丝狄蒙娜”的新品种玫瑰比寻常的花朵饱满，层次也更加清晰。白色的花瓣上透着些许淡淡的粉红，散发着阵阵沁人心脾的幽香。“交给我的助理就好。”伯爵轻声吩咐道，根本没征求过亚库的意见。于是她连反抗的机会都没有，暗暗哀嚎着从店员手中接过了花，而那花束大到遮了一半她的脸，让她几乎看不清脚下的路。

“我什么时候成了你的助理了？”她抱怨道。但转念一想他伤了手，于是也就认命般地抱着那束花了。

“万一以后记者当不成了，你可以过来当我的私人助理……反正怎样都算是我的员工。”

“敬谢不敏。”她说完又暗自谴责了一遍资本家剥削劳动人民的暴行，然后可怜兮兮地捧着那束花艰难地挪到了他的车旁。

“你会开吧？”伯爵将车钥匙扔给她，声音里略带着几分嘲弄似的担忧。

“……差不多。”亚库摇摇晃晃地拉开车门，费了半天劲才将那束白玫瑰成功放到了后座上。等她调整好座椅和后视镜后，这才以极慢的速度战战兢兢地将车子开出了停车场。

“这是辆跑车。0到每小时60英里的加速只要不到3秒。”

“我知道。我在努力适应。”亚库紧握着方向盘，双目死死地盯着前方，就好像是第一次开车上路一样。

涅尔基甘铎总算是笑了笑，但那之后便不再同她说话，而是一直望着窗外。亚库瞥了他一眼，总有些担心他再次失控。她想他自己也意识到了这一点，这才让她来开车。

至于那封信上的内容，她只是匆匆瞟了几眼，但也大略意识到究竟发生了什么。索拉在最后的信中虽然没有特别说明原委，但字里行间都流露出那种遭受了侵害后的恐惧与羞愧。亚库想着若是相同的事情发生在自己身上，只怕她也会承受不住而做出类似的选择。但这种事情难道不是加害者的错吗？……可他却还在那儿，看上去毫无悔过之意，竟然还能对着她这个记者若无其事地说出索拉的名字。

“……两年了，”银发青年忽然轻声说，“两年了我才知道她最后去了哪儿。”

亚库没接话，只是静静地听着。这种时候无论她说什么都无法真正安慰到他，而他需要的不过是个聆听者。语言在伤痛与悔恨面前显得苍白无力，就连“不是你的错”这类的话语都像是局外人事不关己施舍的同情。

“我为什么没有早点回来呢……”他喃喃道，用力攥着自己的双手。亚库见状连忙抓住他受伤的手，生怕他伤口开裂，再渗出血来。“难道那时候她的家人也……”涅尔基甘铎无意识地握着她的手，低声自语道，“……难怪。”

亚库听他提到“家人”二字后，立刻想到了一种让人不寒而栗的绝望场景。如果那是真的……她甚至不愿去细想了。那一大束白色的“苔丝狄蒙娜”玫瑰静静地躺在后座上，宛若莎翁笔下悲剧的女主人公。如此娇艳的花朵竟被培育者取了这样的名字，让人见了那生机勃勃的玫瑰后，立刻联想到了它那注定要凋谢的悲惨命运。

电话铃声终于划破了这份哀伤的氛围。伯爵松了手，看了看手机上显示的“未知来电”，然后接了起来。亚库当然能猜到电话那头是谁，可她只能老老实实地看着前方，丝毫不敢胡乱分神。

“还在路上？”

“……大约还有半小时，”涅尔基甘铎瞥了眼车载导航回应道，“她开的慢了些。”

“你让她开车？……”亚库隐隐听到恶棍在电话那头哑然失笑的声音，“你疯了吗？”

“除了慢，其它的倒是还好。”

欧多加隆听后不停地笑，让亚库愤愤不平地“啧”了一声。她开的并不慢，只是还没到他们平日里惯有的速度。她不服气地踏下油门，那车子便在一阵引擎轰鸣声中像脱缰的野马一样蹿了出去。

“……她生气了。”涅尔基甘铎有些紧张地抓着车上的把手，看着她粗鲁地卡着旁边的车子变了道。

欧多加隆又笑了两声，幸灾乐祸地说道：“这样分散些你的注意力也不错……一会儿见，别晕车。”

银发青年轻哼了一声，挂上了电话，却依旧紧抓着把手。驾驶席上的那名女子戴着他的飞行员墨镜，此刻看起来像是敢死队的成员一样。“你……”他几乎是从牙缝里挤出了这句话，“你按着原来的速度开就好。”

“打破些对女性的刻板印象吧，伯爵大人。”亚库无视涅尔基甘铎的提议，保持着原有的速度。她将先前的爵士乐换成了说唱，并调大了音量。只是浓郁的花香呛得她打了个喷嚏，吓得副驾上的伯爵连忙一把抓住了方向盘，生怕她失了控，让车子一下子冲到别的车道上去。他此后一直有些紧张地盯着她在车流中穿梭，从而暂时忘记了折磨自己。

阳光从车窗外斜射进来，海岸线在一旁若隐若现。亚库终于减低了车速，平安驶下了高速路。她打开了窗子，带着腥咸味的海风立刻灌了进来。白玫瑰馥郁芬芳的香气终于淡了下去，取而代之的是海边充满活力的味道。此时正值暑期，来海边度假的游人络绎不绝，著名的沿海公路也因此变得繁忙起来。亚库颇具耐心地跟着车流一点点向前移动着，而她身边的那位伯爵看上去总算是放下了心。可等她驶离了主干道走上蜿蜒的盘山路时，涅尔基甘铎又绷紧了身子。

伯爵位于海边的度假屋坐落在一座小山上。红顶白墙的西班牙式建筑与其后一望无际的蔚蓝海面相映成趣，而墙上盘着的红粉色九重葛宛若瀑布一般倾泻而下，更是给这栋屋子增添了几分活泼俏皮之感。亚库端详着前院里盛开的三色堇，怎么也想不通一向冷冰冰的伯爵为何会买下这种与他格格不入的度假屋，尔后才逐渐意识到这栋别墅应该是由索拉一手打理的。

她停好了车，抱着那束玫瑰小心翼翼地跟着他走。涅尔基甘铎没进屋子，而是绕到旁边的小径，在一片林荫道里沉默地向前走着。遮天蔽日的树木隔绝了一切杂音，只在期间闻得几声鸟鸣。等到风中再次带来海水的腥咸时，树木便默契地让开了前方的通路，拨云见日般地将瑰丽的海景呈现在两人眼前。

亚库跟着伯爵又行了一段，沿着山边的小路走向了一处陡峭的悬崖。那悬崖生得险峻，周围怪石嶙峋，海浪不断拍打在峭壁上，溅起了数朵浪花。而悬崖下的海水却呈现出静谧的深蓝色，像极了放大后的“海洋之心”。不时有些黑尾鸥在空中盘旋，发出如同鸣泣一般哀怨的叫声。

那名恶棍站在悬崖边上，海风将他一头的红发吹得纷乱，像是飞舞的火焰。他的身影在大海面前竟显得有些单薄，好像那阵海风会将他的身子扯碎了似的。欧多加隆此刻闻得声响，于是转过身来对着前来的二人微笑着打了招呼。亚库怔了一下，压抑住自己想要飞奔过去抱住他的冲动，随后也对他露出了笑容。她从未想到自己见了他竟能如此地高兴，高兴到忘记了那些即将接踵而至的烦心事。

伯爵从亚库手中接过了白玫瑰，之后一言不发地走向了悬崖边。当他经过欧多加隆的身边时，轻声对他说了句“谢谢”。那名恶棍眨了眨眼，在他肩头轻拍了一下，之后便朝着亚库的方向走去，留他一人面朝着大海。涅尔基甘铎缓慢而庄重地拆下了花束外面的包装纸，将白玫瑰一支接一支地扔向海中，好像在完成某种仪式一样。“苔丝狄蒙娜”很快便被海浪卷走，消失在那一片深蓝之中。大海仿佛一只无形的饕餮巨兽，能够吞下这世间的一切。沉没的巨轮也好，寄居其中的海洋生物也罢，不过都是沧海一粟。而人类又算得上什么呢？生命起源于海洋，却又终于海洋，像是传说中注定好的轮回。

“走吧，”欧多加隆见他在悬崖边坐了下来，于是对亚库轻声说道，“他需要一个人待一会儿。”

亚库点点头，知道索拉便沉睡在那片深蓝之中。她略微担忧地又看了一眼涅尔基甘铎的背影，只觉得他比任何时候都显得憔悴和绝望。他那一头银发在阳光下看起来像是染了层霜，给他又添了几分未老先衰般的沧桑。

“他不会跳下去的。”欧多加隆在她耳边宽慰道。他说罢牵起她的手，领着她回了那栋度假屋。那期间他们没再说话，而是各怀心事地慢慢走着。阳光穿过枝叶的缝隙漏了下来，在地上投下了一片斑斑驳驳的影子。他们走得极慢，几乎是小心翼翼地牵着手在影影绰绰的阳光下散步，好像生怕这段时光突然结束了似的。如果这世间真有栖居于森林中的魔女，那么她可不可以现身封掉这树林的出口，将这一对恋人永远困在其中？……然而童话故事到头来都是些不切实际的幻想，那段路只有那么长，终究有走完的那一刻。红发青年在小径的尽头停下了脚步，轻柔地吻了那个他思念的人。当他恋恋不舍地离开她的唇时，胸口竟隐隐作痛起来。他还能再见她几次？……

度假屋里还保留着当年索拉亲手布置的模样，一些精巧的小摆设体现出了女主人的独具匠心。只是这屋子长期无人居住，此刻空气中弥漫着一股霉味。欧多加隆打开了窗子，让阳光毫无保留地倾泻进来，而海风也翩然而至，一扫沉闷的气息。

“……对不起。”亚库低低地说，声音有如蚊鸣。她站在窗前，轻轻拽了他的衣襟，一双大眼睛围着他转。

“为什么要道歉？……”恶棍似笑非笑地看着她，问道。

“因为我……我让你遇到危险了。”

“危险……”欧多加隆细细咀嚼着那两个字，然后凑近了她，轻抚着她的脸颊说道，“我每天都活在危险之中，何来你让我遇险一说？倒是我把你卷到这些是非中，被那位讨厌的亲王大人钻了空子。真说要道歉的话，也该是我向你道歉。”

“可却是因为我，那个条子才……”

“你怎么可能瞒得过他的眼睛……”他打断她的自责，修长的手指滑过了她脖子上的淤青，“但那位伯爵却一心想着让你去接近他……虽然我真的不想让你去做这件事，我甚至想着当初就那样杀掉他该多好……可事到如今，我也别无选择。”他的眼神里混着苦涩和自嘲，丝毫没有平日里的那般凶神恶煞。而他也不再用刀架着她的脖子，而是心疼地轻抚着那细细的伤口。“我无法保护你，连带你走都做不到……除了危险，我什么都给不了你。”

亚库扑到他怀里，而他身上带着一股淡淡的血腥味，似乎又去做了什么危险之事。“你没事就好。别的都不重要了……”她轻声呢喃道。她想着若是他开口说要不顾一切地带她走，她应该会毫不犹豫地点头答应。可她知道他是决计不会那么做的。

欧多加隆轻声笑了笑，抱着她说道：“你何苦对个十恶不赦的人这么挂念……”

“我也不知道，”她哽咽道，“……我为什么会喜欢你？”

恶棍听后愣在原地，嘴角泛起的那一丝笑容很快淡了下去，化作了无声的叹息。他的手微微地颤，胸口剧烈地疼痛，好像先前那些玫瑰的尖刺密密麻麻地扎在了他的心上。“我想让你记得我，可也想让你忘了我……”他说着自相矛盾的话语，漆黑的眸子里似乎闪烁着点点泪光，“这些事情结束后，你还是忘了我吧。”

“忘了你？……我为什么要忘了你？……”

欧多加隆望着她的眼眸呆了几秒，最终还是苦笑道：“你以后终究是要嫁人的。”


	31. Chapter 31

31

从海边的度假屋返回市里的时候，最终还是由涅尔基甘铎开了车。他和亚库说不上谁的情绪更糟，到最后只能用猜拳的方式来决定。银发青年本想问问欧多加隆到底对她说了什么，但在看到了她微肿的双眼后便放弃了这个念头。他说不出什么宽慰她的话，毕竟他可以算是那个让他们本就脆弱的关系更加岌岌可危的“元凶”。伯爵轻叹了口气，也腾出右手来抓了她的手，让她不再无意识地在自己的掌心上留下满是月牙形的指痕。

“我没事。”她不领情地说。

“你要是还想哭的话，我待会儿可以借你靠一下。”

“不用了，”亚库终于轻笑了一声，“把你珍藏的佳酿分我一点就够了。”

涅尔基甘铎听罢嘴角勾起一丝微笑，然后踩下油门，让车子飞驰在高速路上。公路周边低矮的建筑在晚上亮起了灯，连成了一片星海，比天上的银河还要璀璨。远山在夜晚寂静地伫立着，只留下个漆黑的影子。市中心的霓虹灯将黑夜映得宛若白昼，远远看去竟在周围形成了一圈泛着粉红色的光雾，好像光是看到那轮廓便能感受到大都市夜晚的喧嚣。而相比之下卫星城这边就寂寥得多了，连亮度都黯淡了几个维度。城市公园到了晚上人烟稀少，树木影影绰绰的叫人心生寒意，惟有人工湖的水面倒映着楼宇散发出的微弱光亮。

亚库自踏入屋内后便一言不发，端着酒杯站在落地窗旁远眺着对面繁华的都市。那位伯爵前前后后过来看了她几次，然而什么都没说，只是陪着她静静地站在窗前。威士忌的酒香弥漫在两人之间，烘托出了一股说不清的悲凉气息。不加冰的威士忌比其它的喝法更加浓郁，酒精混着那股醇香先是给舌尖上留下了略带辛辣的刺激，之后很快就在身体中扩散开来，最后迎头而上，带来一阵朦胧的眩晕。而内心所有的纠葛与痛苦都被冲淡了下去，只剩下那阵浮空感麻痹了神经，营造出一种虚假的愉悦。

“睡吧，”银发青年在临近午夜时终于开口打破了沉默，“你明天还有很多事要做。”

亚库点点头，长发优美地随着摆动了几下。只是她依旧面无表情，好像被身边的人同化得也仿佛一座雕像似的。

噩梦果然不期而至。梦里她在海边的玻璃教堂中等着新郎的到来，可终究看不清那人的面目。等到仪式后他牵着她走向海边时，却突然化为了张牙舞爪的怪物。她穿着礼服狂奔，最终从悬崖上掉了下去，化成了海中一朵白色的泡沫。冰冷的海水逐渐吞噬了她，而她也无意识地向着深渊坠去。周围一片死寂，一头被瘴气缠绕着的恶龙在她身边踱来踱去，最后扬起利爪将她扯碎。

亚库从梦中惊醒，冷汗浸湿了她身上的睡裙。她抹掉了眼泪，深呼吸了几次才逐渐平静下来。她甚至能尝到一股子血腥味，好像那噩梦最终成了真，等过了半晌她才意识到那是自己因为惊恐而咬破了嘴唇。

梦中的海浪声像是灌入了她的耳朵里，让再次入睡变得极其困难。于是她起身去客厅又给自己倒了杯酒，一口气喝下了半杯那琥珀色的液体。欧多加隆的那句话始终在她脑海里反反复复地回放，仿佛某种魔咒一样。而她每想一遍，心上就像被狠狠割了一刀。

“你做噩梦了？”

伯爵的声音在她耳边响起。亚库吓了一跳，后来才意识到也许是自己因为噩梦而惊叫吵醒了他。涅尔基甘铎夺过了她手上的酒杯，然后拉着她走上了二楼。

“我没事，”她想抽回手，而对方却紧抓着她不放，“……我真的没事……”亚库喃喃道。她强颜欢笑般说着不连贯的语句，到最后却已泣不成声。让她成了全民公敌的新闻都没能让她掉眼泪，而那个人的一句话却撕碎了她伪装的坚强。

“你需要休息。”伯爵叹了口气，将她半强迫似的安置在了自己床上，又替她掩上了被子。

“我没事……我只是需要一些助眠的饮料。”她吸了吸鼻子，又擦了擦腮边的泪水，几次挣扎着想起身却都被他按了回去。

“胡闹！……你到时候需要个清醒的脑子去见那个条子，”他坐在她身边轻声威胁道，“再这样下去我可要用别的方法让你睡着了。”

亚库不情愿地哼了一声，又向着床边挪了挪身子，拉远了和他的距离。酒精姗姗来迟地起了作用，她最终在那阵眩晕中失去了意识。而那位伯爵在一旁盯着她看，心中升起一股难以言喻的苦闷。他大约能猜到欧多加隆说了些什么话，那名恶棍不知为何在对待感情上总是带着一种末日感的自暴自弃。可他也能理解他，这段不期而至的感情让一向冷静的欧多加隆手足无措，不知该靠近还是要远离。只是如今无论他怎么选，都会让她哭。

涅尔基甘铎又长叹了口气，喝完了她剩的那半杯酒。

等亚库再次醒来的时候，只觉得头隐隐作痛，但好在那像是被钝器殴打过一番的痛感在她洗了澡之后便逐渐消失了。窗外的天气阴沉沉的，似乎又酝酿着一场大雨。夏天的天气说变就变，比女人有时过山车一样的情绪还要难以揣测。亚库婉拒了涅尔基甘铎要送她去警局的提议，只拿走了他的墨镜，然后挎着包坐到了用手机APP叫来的网约车里。

“如果你招架不住，随时打电话给我，”那位伯爵在她出门前有些忧虑地叮嘱道，“注意安全。”

亚库翻着手机上的信息，她从昨天开始便陆续收到威胁恐吓的短信，甚至还不时有骚扰电话响起，接起后是陌生人痛斥她为“杀人犯”的声音。更有甚者还叫嚣着要“替天行道”，威胁着要取了她的性命。

开车的司机不时好奇地从后视镜里打量她一番，几次试图要和她搭话。在他终于说出“你和电视上说的那名女记者很像”之后，亚库故作委屈地说着自己受了冒犯，并表达了要给他一星评价的意向。那位司机慌了神，收回了探究的目光，也不再同她说话了。

亚库下了车，一丝夹杂着雨意的凉风从高楼之间袭来，吹得她不由得裹紧了身上的灰色长开衫。巴泽尔修斯在短信里写着“我马上出来”，而她在警局的后门处等了他好一阵儿，把飞来的鸽子数了个遍。只是当那扇门打开的时候，迎面而来的却是那天晚上她撞到的黑衣男子，旁边还跟着一个律师模样的人。

多斯吉尔欧斯打量了她一番，细长的丹凤眼里泛着令人不安的光芒。他点上一根烟，在经过她身边时朝着她吐了个烟圈，低声说道：“我们又见面了，记者小姐。来这种地方约会吗？”

亚库轻被那烟味呛得咳嗽了几声，但却不卑不亢地回应道：“托你的福。”

黑帮老大“嘿嘿”笑了一声，说道：“看来你已经知道我是谁了……也好，你不如借此机会好好想想自己往后的路。那位大人还算中意你……可是选错了的话，只怕不是现在这么不痛不痒的结果了。”

“我没得选……”亚库轻声说道。她本想着再说些什么，却听得巴泽尔修斯的声音从不远处传来：“离她远点！”他恼怒地警告道。那位年轻的探员似乎刚刚一脚踹开了门，看上去心情极差。

多斯吉尔欧斯满不在乎地耸了耸肩，轻佻地说道：“保释金我付完了……难道和记者小姐说句话你也要把我抓回去吗？”

“你总会回来的。”年轻的探员走下台阶，横在了他和亚库之间。

多斯吉尔欧斯和他四目相对，微笑道：“那么你搜到想要的东西了吗，小少爷？”

巴泽尔修斯眯着眼，沉默地回应着他咄咄逼人的挑衅。黑帮老大从鼻子里轻哼了一声，拍了拍他的肩膀，之后走向了驶来的黑色轿车。

“混蛋。”年轻的探员对着车子离开的方向低声咒骂了一句，又厌恶地掸了掸肩上被他拍过的地方。等他收回目光看向亚库时，这才终于笑了笑。“抱歉，让你受惊了，”他说着习惯性地从上衣口袋里掏出了烟盒，动作娴熟地抽出一支烟夹在了手上，“……我可以吗？”他看着她的眼睛询问道。

亚库微微皱了皱眉，但最后还是点了头。然而巴泽尔修斯见状却收起了烟，冲她又笑了一下，只是当他见到她脖子上的淤青时有些不悦地眯起了眼睛。“你还好吧？”他关切地说道，“别去理会那些不负责任的言论……至于那些在电话上威胁你的人，我已经叫人去查了。”

“谢谢。”亚库由衷地说，而她这也是破天荒的头一次庆幸他监控了自己的手机。

巴泽尔修斯听到她的道谢后竟然温柔地笑了笑，轻声安慰道：“……会好的。”他说着又揉了揉她的头发，一反常态地显露出一副体贴的模样。

亚库“嗯”了一声，有些疑惑地隔着墨镜茶色的镜片看着眼前的人。她见他神色憔悴，眼睛下堆着些青黑色，而眼中则布满了血丝。若不是今天为了见她，他可能连胡子都懒得刮。但此时他却还是一丝不苟地穿着黑西装，头发也整整齐齐地梳了上去，强打着精神将自己收拾出一副清爽的模样。“你辛苦了。”她对他说道，尽量让自己的表情看起来真挚而诚恳。

茶发青年听了后挑了下眉，对这突如其来的关怀感到意外和不适应。他虽然不由自主地嘴角带笑，但还是努力压抑着自己见到她后雀跃的心情。此刻如果不是公务在身，他定会不受控制地要好好品尝一番她的味道。巴泽尔修斯轻咳了一声，收敛起心神，将自己的视线从她身上移向别处。“刚刚那个人是黑帮‘那伽’的老大，也是将你的事添油加醋炮制出来的人。他甚至还和雷吉艾娜的死有所牵连，”他靠着墙，盯着马路上川流不息的车流说道，“可我暂时没什么证据。我们搜查了他的住所后也没发现与案件有关的物证……而那些洗钱和诽谤之类的罪名是不太可能一直将他扣在这里的。等真正上了庭，他顶多被法官判个罚款和社区服务，外加对你的道歉。除此之外，他不用付出什么代价，还是继续干他那些龌龊事。”

“我知道……他也是为那位大人做事的。”亚库挪到他旁边，摘掉了那副飞行员墨镜。虽然是阴天，但她摘下墨镜后还是花了几秒钟才逐渐适应了新的亮度。而她身旁的人此时看上去疲惫又沮丧，似乎案件的进展并没有那么顺利。

“他们告诉你的？”巴泽尔修斯侧头看了她一眼，“……那位亲王在做询问时可说了他‘什么都不知道’。”

亚库听他用了“他们”二字，显然是已经将欧多加隆和那位伯爵归成了同党。她本想着反驳他两句，但最后还是放弃了这个念头。“东西我带来了，”她深吸了口气，尽量沉稳地说道，“或许能帮上你。”

年轻的探员抱起双臂，一只脚蹬在墙上，仰头望着不远处的高楼楼顶。“你这可是‘非法监听’哦，记者小姐，”他意味深长地笑道，“做这么大胆的事可不像你一贯的风格……让我猜猜，我在乡村俱乐部见到你的那天，你就是去做这件事的吧？”

“你要逮捕我吗？”

“我可以当作你是被威胁后迫不得已的行动，”他说着又看了她一眼，“但你得好好配合我。”

“我也有我的苦衷，希望你理解。”

巴泽尔修斯听后伸手轻抚着她脖子上的那片淤青，又仔细看了看那小小的针孔，紧接着问道：“我那位讨厌的学长也在威胁你？……你和他根本就没什么吧？”

“……谁知道呢，”亚库低垂着眼，长睫毛抖动了两下，“他的睡相可不像平常的样子那样好。”

巴泽尔修斯愣了一下，咬着嘴唇又上上下下打量了她一番，过了良久才将那一股霎时腾起的无名火压了下去，说道：“你来见我也是被他逼迫的吗？”

“并没有，”亚库仰起头看着他，“这次是出于我自己的意志……我可不想让你抓错了凶手。而我也想告诉你，我愿意和你做交易。但我需要的不止那一份报告。”

“……索拉的，”年轻的探员眯着眼敏锐地说道，“我知道你想要什么……准确的说，我知道他们想要什么。”

亚库暧昧地笑了一下，并没有马上接话。他总在有意无意地诱使她说出欧多加隆和涅尔基甘铎的关系，而她也只能小心翼翼地回避着他的话语里的“陷阱”。几只鸽子在他们身边来回转悠，不时发出可笑的“咕咕”声。天上的云层越积越厚，远处的群山已隐隐传来了雷声。整个城市被黑云压得没了生气，仿佛整个色彩与活力都消失在了天边。

巴泽尔修斯见她没说话，眼神四处游移，于是捏住她的脸颊强迫她对上自己的目光。“你知道自己在做什么吗？”他皱着眉不悦地对她说道，“你知道你要和什么人作对，又在与什么人为伍吗？”

“……我没得选。”亚库冷冷地看着他，面无表情地回答道。

“那你为什么从来不向我求救？”年轻的探员低吼道，“我就这么让你讨厌吗？……可我好歹也算是个警察啊。”

“求救？……”亚库听后凄然一笑，“向你求救的话，只怕我活不到现在。”

巴泽尔修斯的嘴唇颤抖着，几次想说些什么，但最终还是将那些话咽了回去。他眉间拧成了个“川”字，脸上竟有种无力的懊悔与自责。“那你为何还会喜欢他？”他收回了手，只觉得心上像被谁狠狠地扯了一把，“你这又是何苦……”

“我也……不知道。”亚库想到那个人时心脏又不规律地跳动了几下，而他说的那句话又开始萦绕在她耳边折磨着她。

茶发青年见她变相承认了心意，不由地重重叹了口气，习惯性地摸向烟盒时却又停了下来。他闭上眼睛，一只手不停地揉着太阳穴，似乎在努力平复自己的情绪。一时间他们谁都没再说话，而是在屋檐下并排靠墙站着，像极了被罚站的学生。过了一会儿雨水毫无征兆地从天空坠落，不时还混杂着几声闷雷。那几只鸽子早就一溜烟地飞走了，只留下他们两人在绵延不断的雨声中尴尬地沉默着。期间有其他警察推门出来准备抽烟，但在见到了巴泽尔修斯阴云密布的表情后便识趣地转身离开了。

雨水似乎让年轻的探员重新冷静下来，他轻声问道：“如果我拒绝这个交易，你要怎么办？”

亚库看着他，内心忐忑不安，好不容易才稳住了自己。“那我只好……用一些卑鄙的手段了。”她低声说。

“哦？……比如呢？”

“我可是八卦杂志出身的记者，写些会让议员头疼的文章也不算太难……尤其是现在中期选举又临近了。”

巴泽尔修斯轻笑了几声，问道：“你是在威胁我？”

“我没有。只是在和你谈条件。”

“好啊，”年轻的探员又露出了觉得有趣的表情，“我答应这个交易。只是我要在原有的基础上增加个条件……那可是高度保密的文件。”

“你还想要什么？”

巴泽尔修斯先是盯着她看了两秒，之后才微笑着说道：“在拉多巴尔金陈尸的现场有些难以察觉的不明血迹，鉴定那边费了一番功夫才找到了一点点痕迹。因此我需要个比对的样本……你知道是谁吧？”

亚库听后僵在了原地，只觉得又被他绕进了这种进退两难的局面里。远处的一声惊雷落下后，激得周围汽车的警报器接二连三地响起来。雨越下越大，水帘让人几乎看不清远方的景物。而她开始周身发冷，似乎空气中的水汽慢慢地侵蚀起她的皮肤，最后直入骨髓。她不知道眼前的人为何如此难缠，而每当她做好心理准备来面对他的时候，他却总会丢给她一道让她措手不及的新难题，精准地直戳痛处。她现下也终于明白为何他在第一次带她回警局做询问时会问起欧多加隆的异样之处。但她怎么可能以出卖那名恶棍为代价和他做交易呢？

“这一点我做不到，”亚库断然拒绝道，“调查取证是你的工作。”

“配合警方也是你的义务……而不是包庇杀人犯。”

“你面对他的时候，心里不会过意不去吗？”她望着他，用不怎么坚定的语气责问道。

“我对他的愧疚和他犯下的罪行是两回事，”年轻的探员冷静地回应道，“他怎么折磨我都算是我应得的。但以前的事不是他去伤害别人的理由……包括你。”

“……冠冕堂皇！”亚库冲他吼道，“如果不是因为你……”

巴泽尔修斯听到她指责自己时心中颤了一下，那股苦涩瞬间蔓延至了全身。他没再向她解释些什么，而是稳住自己的情绪，打断了她的话。“……你可以慢慢考虑。毕竟你还要去问过我学长的意见……是不是？”他说着狡黠地笑了，“我也很好奇，他会怎么选呢？”

亚库忍不住一拳挥在他的胸前，却还是收住了力量，最终拳头只是落在了他的胸口。她仰着头，紧攥着他西装的前襟，咬牙切齿地质问道：“你为什么总是这样？”

巴泽尔修斯握住她的双手，收起了笑容，严肃地低声说道：“这就是我的工作。”


	32. Chapter 32

32

亚库再次坐进审讯室时，已对那股阴冷的气息逐渐习惯了起来。巴泽尔修斯只简单问了些常规问题，然后便拿着装着录音的U盘走了出去。亚库犹豫再三，最后还是将那位亲王在见到雷吉艾娜之前说的话也放了进去。她不停地绕着手指，为那位探员新开出来的条件而困扰不已。若是用她自己去换，她倒是不再有那么多犹豫。到时候把眼一闭，他也不会真的吃了她。只是要她去收集欧多加隆DNA信息做比对这件事，她是万万做不到的。亚库当然知道，对于他那样的恶棍，最终是要付出代价的。而她作为法治社会中的一员，配合执法部门是理所应当的。可要她去做这种“伤害”他的事，她却始终无法说服自己。

亚库直愣愣地盯着桌面，手上又留下了些深深浅浅的印子。当审讯室的门再次打开时，走进来的却不是那位茶发青年。伊比路玖一手拿着一杯印了绿色美人鱼商标的咖啡，另一只手托着一盒花里胡哨的甜甜圈走了进来。他将热咖啡放在亚库面前，又掀开了甜甜圈的盒盖，然后冲她做了个“请”的手势。

亚库扫了眼桌上的食物，又抬眼看了看他，露出了疑惑的表情。“谢谢。”她礼貌地说。可那五颜六色的糖霜实在勾不起她的食欲，到最后她只喝了一小口咖啡。

那名看上去凶神恶煞的警官今日在惯常穿的T恤外套了件炭灰色的皮夹克，遮住了手臂上虬龙的纹身。他抱着双臂，双眼锐利地来回打量着亚库。“他对于盯上的‘猎物’都像是鬣狗一样，甩也甩不掉，”伊比路玖说着对门外的方向努了努嘴，“如果让你感到不适了，还请见谅。”

亚库没说话，猜不透他突然来找自己意欲何为。她虽然想开口问问他关于索拉的事，但遇到他那双鹰一样的眼睛后便放弃了这个想法。

“这样好吗？”伊比路玖又问道。

亚库不确定他究竟在问什么，可又觉得他问了很多。眼前这个人带来的压迫感比巴泽尔修斯要多得多，而当她在面对他时，只觉得所有秘密都瞒不过他的眼睛。“……没什么好不好的。”她紧握着咖啡杯低声回应道。

伊比路玖听到她的回答后轻笑了一声，慢慢地在审讯室里踱起步来。“我知道你不怎么喜欢他，”他浑厚的声音回荡在她耳边，“他这几年来像是疯了一样的查案，很大程度上是在‘赎罪’。他自己不说，我在旁边却是看得清楚……但那并不是他的错。硬要说责任的话，那也该是警方高层的决策不利，误判了情势，导致最后跟丢了绑匪……说实话，警方当时本就对这个案子抱持着一种漫不经心的态度。而他一个菜鸟能独自追踪到绑匪，也算是不错的成绩了。”

“但他还是开枪了，”亚库抬起眼，有些恼怒地说，“那个孩子因为他而丢了性命。你难道也要说那是意外吗？”

伊比路玖停下脚步，缓缓地点了点头，之后从夹克衫的口袋里摸出了一支U盘拍在了她的手边。“这里面有当时他身上执法记录仪的录像，你有兴趣的话可以看看。我不是在替他开脱，但当时的情况由不得他等支援或是再同绑匪交涉些什么。人质的性命岌岌可危，开枪是他唯一能做的选择。只是……那之后引发的爆炸却是谁也没想到的。”伊比路玖说完沉默了一阵儿，好像在回想着当时的情景。“与其责备他开了枪，你倒不如去查查那个废旧的工厂到底是谁的，”他扫了她一眼，双眉紧紧地拧成了一团，“绑匪受雇于谁？谁又才是绑匪真正的目标？……”

“为什么要对我说这些？”亚库意外地看着他，不明白他为何主动对自己说起往事，甚至还不加任何条件地给了她当年的资料。那U盘就在她手边，而她却还在犹豫着要不要接下。

“或许可以帮你想清楚自己的立场，”伊比路玖耸了耸肩，“这件事因为牵涉到某个人，所以成了警方绝口不提的机密之一，我也不方便透露的更多。不过若是你答应了巴泽尔修斯的条件，应该能知道的更详细些吧。而你想知道的另外那件事照着这个思路也就迎刃而解了。”

亚库没接话，只是抿着嘴与他对视着，好像期盼着能从他脸上再读出些他真正的意图。而伊比路玖倚着桌边，居高临下地审视着她，像是在看一只迷途的羔羊。怜悯、惋惜，却还带着点期待……亚库辨不清他的眼神。

“说到底，记者到底应当做些什么？”他拿起一个甜甜圈，认真地端详了一番，好像在欣赏一件艺术品，“七年前他们统统闭了嘴，成了哑巴……在警方做了些蠢事的时候闭嘴，那可真不是件值得高兴的事。没了媒体的监督，强权就可以为所欲为了。而当媒体助纣为虐的时候……那便是凛冬将至。”他说完后，目光灼灼地看着亚库，似乎是在确认她理解了自己所说的话。

亚库不知该说些什么，只能收回目光盯着自己手中的咖啡杯。美人鱼微笑的脸盯久了之后仿佛在嘲弄她一样，而咖啡的苦涩在她嘴里挥之不去，让她烦躁不已。一旁的伊比路玖也不再说什么，默默地吃着手中那个色彩斑斓的甜甜圈。他身形魁梧，此时在她旁边一立，竟像是一座小山一样。“索拉的事……是你调查的吧？”亚库终于打破了沉默，小心翼翼地问了一句。

伊比路玖听到那个名字后，脸上闪过了一丝苦涩。“你知道的，警察很多时候都无能为力……”

他的话音未落，审讯室的门被巴泽尔修斯猛地推开。亚库条件反射似的收起了手边那枚U盘，而她确信在她将U盘放入口袋时，伊比路玖不易察觉地冲她微笑了一下。

“你在这儿干什么？”巴泽尔修斯不悦地盯着自己的上司，“又来插手吗？”

“我看记者小姐一个人坐在这里怪可怜的，再加上这两天她承受了那么多外界的压力……”伊比路玖起身面对着他说道，“于是就给她带了点能让心情好起来的甜食。”

“只有你吃了甜甜圈之后心情会变好。”年轻的探员不客气地说道，对上司显露出来的善意嗤之以鼻。他捏着文件夹的手朝门口挥了挥，示意他离开。

“那不如你今天早点下班，带她去吃点可以让心情变好的食物？”一向严肃的长官冲他笑道，“……你不用为了明天的记者会那么拼命，我知道该说些什么。”伊比路玖在经过他身边时低声补充道，然后拍了拍他的肩膀，离开了审讯室。

年轻的探员叹了口气，关上门后在亚库面前坐了下来。他看上去依旧显得有些烦躁，似乎那些录音并没有帮上他太多的忙，反而将他拉入到另一个思考的漩涡之中。“你还有什么注意到的事吗？”他问道。

亚库向前微微探了探身子，没有直接回答他的问题。“……雷吉艾娜的死因是什么？”她低声反问道。

“你想来套我的话？”巴泽尔修斯见状笑了一声，拿起一个蘸着巧克力酱的甜甜圈咬了一口。

“不是套话，”亚库喝了口咖啡，“是共享信息。”

“明天的记者会后我会给你‘独家’的，”茶发青年舔着手上粘着的巧克力酱和糖霜，有些含糊不清地说，“不过我可以告诉你的是，雷吉艾娜在车祸发生前失去了意识。”

“果然……”亚库自言自语道，几乎忘了那个警察正死死地盯着她。

巴泽尔修斯听后扬起了眉毛，警觉地问道：“‘果然’？……你知道些什么？”

亚库犹豫着是否要对他说出实情，却又担心再次被他绕进什么圈套里。她终于拿起个甜甜圈，揪着上面撒的七彩糖针漫不经心地塞进嘴里。那过于甜腻的味道冲淡了些她嘴里咖啡的苦涩，似乎略微舒缓了她焦躁与不安的情绪。“她以前曾服用过抗抑郁的药物，而使用这种MAOIs类的药物时是严格禁止饮酒的。如果喝了则有可能出现视觉下降、呼吸苦难，甚至是意识模糊的症状……”亚库轻声说道，“她如果正在服药，正常情况下是不会去碰酒的，可她当天喝了……”

“为什么会想到这些？”巴泽尔修斯看上去有些难以置信地问，“你为什么会知道她曾服用过那些药？”

“直觉……”亚库又连续喝了几口咖啡，试图让自己在面对他时保持冷静，“所以她的死果然和药物有关系？”

巴泽尔修斯吃完了手上的甜甜圈，来来回回地看着她，之后对她的提问给予了一个模棱两可的回应。他拿过她手边的咖啡，自然而然地喝了一口，嘴角带出一丝微笑，却还是持续着一贯的“高压”询问：“你觉得我会相信‘直觉’这种解释吗？……如果这件事是欧多加隆告诉你的，那么他也是有重大嫌疑的人。”

亚库听了后几乎被甜甜圈甜腻的味道糊住了喉咙，于是她连忙去拿那杯咖啡，却反应过来她对面的人刚刚喝过一口。茶发青年此时正托着腮审视着她，眼中除了探究的光芒，还显露出恶作剧得逞后的得意。亚库咳嗽了几声，最终愤愤不平地掀了杯盖，一脸不情愿地喝了下去。“和他没关系，”她清了清嗓子，辩解道，“是我自己先前为了搜寻资料，在雷吉艾娜的住所发现了抗抑郁药物的药盒。”

“非法入侵……”巴泽尔修斯微笑道，轻轻敲了敲桌子，“那是什么时候的事？”

“大约……两个月前吧，”亚库说完顿了顿，接着有些不悦地纠正他道，“我没有非法入侵，我是通过合法的方式得到的。”

“比如说？”

亚库撇了撇嘴，不情愿地低声道：“清洁工。”

巴泽尔修斯哑然失笑，说道：“你总是能做出一些让我吃惊的举动来。”他说着打开了面前的文件夹，翻了几页后又接着说：“雷吉艾娜的医生起先不愿透露她的病情，还搬出‘医患保密协定’那一套来……不过他最后还是说了。雷吉艾娜此前一直有服用过‘苯乙肼’来治疗自身的抑郁症。她的状态恢复的不错，因此已经在一个月前停药了。”

看上去光鲜亮丽的偶像竟然患上了抑郁症，这有时候确实让人难以置信。对于普罗大众来说，艺人们可算得上是成功人士，而身为成功人士自然是什么都有了，哪里会有什么烦恼呢？……然而在一切都被无限度放大的聚光灯下，他们承受了多少不为人知的压力，也许只有本人才最清楚。

亚库不想问他到底用了什么方法从雷吉艾娜的医生嘴里撬出了想要的信息，但她想象得出那一定不是什么让人愉快的经历。“所以雷吉艾娜停了药，但之后在她的身体里却还发现了‘苯乙肼’？”她顺着他的话向下推断道，“……有人让她在不知情的情况吃下了先前那些药，于是她喝了酒之后出现了一系列的不良反应，最终失去了意识，引发了车祸。”

“我什么也没说，这些都是你自己的推断，”巴泽尔修斯微笑道，“我们目前没有证据。”

“所以那位亲王当时才会说那句话啊……”亚库陷入了沉思，喃喃自语着。

“关于他提到的那瓶酒，我暂时还没办法拿到……他是个难缠的对象，”年轻的探员有些无奈地说道，“所以有些推断也还只是推断而已。”

亚库听后带着询问的眼神看向他，而巴泽尔修斯却笑了笑，没再透露什么。他合上了文件夹，站起了身子，说道：“今天就到此为止吧。辛苦你了。要我送你回去吗？”

亚库犹豫了一下，最终还是点了点头。巴泽尔修斯略感意外地看了看她，思索着她的意图。“我学长家？”他装作漫不经心地问道。

“我自己家。”她轻声纠正道。

巴泽尔修斯皱了皱眉，说道：“虽然我不想这么说……但你现在还是跟他待在一起比较安全。”

“我知道……可我也想一个人静一静，”亚库在桌下有些紧张地搓了搓手，然后下定了决心般地对他说道，“你不是说会保护我吗？”

年轻的探员抿着嘴打量着她，却猜不透她真正的想法。她先前对他是百般回避，此时态度突然软化下来，让他有些不知所措。“我会的，”他压抑住那一丝丝雀跃，沉稳地说道，“你放心吧。”

当他们离开警局的时候，降雨还没有减小的势头。暴雨将整个城市注满了积水，散发出一种诡谲阴冷的腐败感。亚库回想着不久前似乎也是在这样一个天气里和巴泽尔修斯待在一起，一瞬间竟有种物是人非的恍惚感。她轻声叹了口气，心想着这一次应该是无法见到那个人了。

他在哪儿？他还像先前那样盯着她吗？

她托着腮，透过车窗上的水珠望着窗外飞驰的景物。她在内心深处还有那么一丝盼着欧多加隆来见她的愿景。只是这么多次之后，她也清楚地知道他们还是应当保持些距离。可她心中空落落的，只觉得见不到他后便没了他曾存在过的任何凭证。

亚库调整了下坐姿，又旋转了一下空调的出风口。她察觉到巴泽尔修斯不时用余光看着她，于是侧过脸来问道：“怎么了？”

“……没什么。我只是有点担心你。”

“我没事。”

“你看上去可不像没事。”

亚库冷笑了一声，说道：“被你开出那样的条件，我当然不怎么开心。”

巴泽尔修斯苦笑了一下，问道：“……但你为何会露出那么悲伤的表情？”

“……我没有。”她心虚地低声否认道。

“是他在海边和你说了些什么吗？”

亚库听了后瞋目结舌，难以置信地说：“你……你怎么知道……”她嗓音低微，几如蚊鸣。她知道他也一直在盯着她的行踪，只是未料到竟然到了这般境地。可他既然知道了她在哪儿，又为何没有去抓那个恶棍呢？……

“我知道那地方，我也知道你们为什么会去那里，”巴泽尔修斯轻声说道，“……我还知道他惹了你哭。”

亚库愣了一下，那个人的身影和那句话又不期而至地浮现在她脑海里。她早就想过他们不会有什么结果，只是亲耳听得他说的时候，却还是猝不及防地感到心痛。她宁愿他像之前那样凶狠的对她，而不是温柔又无可奈何地说着让人绝望的话。亚库紧咬着嘴唇，又把头扭向车窗那一侧，生怕溢出的眼泪被身边的人看了去。

巴泽尔修斯看见她肩膀微微地抖，知道她在哭。他想去握她的手，却最终放弃了这个念头。他叹了口气，说道：“……如果讨厌我能让你好受些，那你就尽管讨厌我吧。”

她没说话，只是在雨声中轻声地呜咽，之后倚着车窗沉沉地睡了过去。而她身边的人这才轻轻握了她的手，强打着精神在茫茫大雨中开着车穿梭在繁华的都市之中。

当亚库坐到和室里时，一时适应不了周围景物的变换。房间里摆着些瓷器物件，墙上悬着两个她看不懂的汉字草书。而她跪坐在蒲团上，浑身不自在的模样怎么看都像是附庸风雅的食客。亚库直愣愣地盯着面前热气腾腾的日式牛肉火锅，过了半天才反应过来自己究竟身处何处。和室的门半敞着，料亭的庭院里种着几株翠竹，石灯笼的旁边还有些枫树和松柏，在雨中更显得郁郁葱葱。小径周围的石头上附着些青苔，给幽静的庭院添了些俏皮感。而越过屋檐刚好能看到层峦叠翠的群山，只是雾气缭绕，那山峰在白雾中若隐若现。这时雨势渐微，淅淅沥沥地落在树梢上和院内的溪水中，潇潇然的更具禅意。

“你先前欠我的。”坐在她对面的人望着她疑惑的眼神笑眯眯地解释道。

亚库没说话，只是安静地盯着面前的菜色。她拢了拢头发，梳起了马尾。一旁的侍者有条不紊地调理着食材和酱料，而火锅腾起的热气蒸得她的脸颊升起了两团红晕，像是庭院里盛放的海棠花。

她不记得自己睡了多久，而当巴泽尔修斯叫醒她的时候，她还被困在和先前类似的噩梦里。恶龙露出了狰狞的微笑，正坐在尸山之上有滋有味地品尝着她的内脏。她不清楚自己有没有再次尖叫，但她身边的人花了些时间才让她平静下来。

“你梦到什么了？”他隔着氤氲的蒸汽轻柔地问道。

亚库机械地往嘴里送着混了新鲜鸡蛋液的霜降牛肉，而这家店革命性地在传统锅底里加入了番茄、洋葱与罗勒草，更是引出了奇妙的鲜香。“……恶龙，”她隔了一会儿才说道，“它在吃我的……尸体。”她一想到那龙正啃着自己的内脏，便难受地放下筷子，再没了食欲。

“是你最近的压力太大了，”巴泽尔修斯轻言安慰道，却忘了自己也是她压力的来源之一。他也放下了筷子，摆弄了一番手边盛着气泡水的玻璃杯后，将昔日里自己的梦境娓娓道来：“我也做了很久的噩梦，到现在也还是会经常梦到那时候的情景……梦里都是火，而那孩子无助地站在火中，最后化成个可怖的炭人来质问我为什么不救他，”他轻声说着，火锅跃动的蒸汽似乎蒙上了他的眼睛，“……我倒宁愿死的人是我。”

“可他呢，”亚库咬着嘴唇问道，“你为什么不救他？”

“我试图找过他，可他却像是消失了一样，”巴泽尔修斯诚恳地说，“再加上当时对我的审查……”

“……借口！”

茶发青年捋了捋头发，对着她的指责又露出了一丝苦笑。“我究竟要做些什么他才会原谅我？……道歉？下跪？还是自杀？”他抱起双臂，将脸扭向了中庭，“我不介意他恨我，也不介意他来找我报仇……但就像我说过的，他不能把无辜的人牵扯进来。”

亚库紧蹙着眉头，一时间竟无言以对。他向她展露出了内心最柔软的一面，虽然她还是会讨厌他、埋怨他，可此刻再说不出刻薄伤人的话来。

他们没再说什么，而一旁的侍者早就识趣地退了出去，房间里此刻只有火锅沸腾时迸发出的咕嘟声。中庭里吹来一阵山风，碰得屋檐下的风铃轻轻的响。茶发青年终于回过头来，平复了情绪后冲她微笑道：“快吃吧。火候过了就不好吃了。”

亚库答应了一声，重新拿起了筷子。山风裹挟着雨水的凉意让她打了个寒战，但很快就被火锅的热气所驱散。她对面的人对她温柔地笑，和先前审问她时的模样相去甚远。而到底哪一个才是真正的他，她也一下子分不清了。

当夜色降临的时候，这场夏日的暴雨终于停了下来。只是天空还阴沉沉的，厚厚的云层遮住了天上的星月。亚库远远地瞧着自己所居住的小区，几日未见竟觉得有些陌生，仿佛那寻常的烟火气息是另一个平行世界的事。

她身边的人始终保持着一种克制的绅士感，并不像先前那般肆意妄为。他之后在席间没再和她提以前的事，而是零零散散地讲了些工作上遇到的趣闻，但对于危险的部分总是一带而过，似乎不想让她稍微松弛下来的神经再次绷紧。

“我送你上去。”巴泽尔修斯停好了车，松了松领带后说道。

亚库觉得这话有些耳熟，之后才意识到那时欧多加隆也说了类似的话，于是不由自主地叹了口气，连着胸口一阵刺痛。她没去拒绝他，而是不远不近地跟在他身边沉默地走着。夜风从她脖颈处灌了进去，惹得她又裹紧了身上的长开衫。

“冷吗？”巴泽尔修斯见状脱下了西装外套披在她身上。他比她高了不少，那外套的下摆几乎和她身上的开衫一样长。

“……谢谢。”亚库轻声道谢道。

茶发青年微微地笑，好像听到她的道谢总能让他由衷地高兴起来。他下意识地离她近了些，不时偷偷瞥一眼她的表情。她依旧冷着一张脸，眼睛下微微透出的黑色却让她看上去憔悴不已。他想着若是什么时候能让她对自己温柔地笑，那该有多美妙。只是他也清楚，她的笑容是属于另外一个人的。

巴泽尔修斯陪着她慢慢地走，突然在这一片静谧与祥和的小区外嗅到了危险的气息。他警戒地环视着四周，右手习惯性地按在了腰间的枪上。等他拉着亚库躲开第一枚飞来的子弹时，他已扣下扳机，打中了袭击者的膝盖。而在他替她挡下另一名袭击者刺来的匕首时，他身旁的女人露出了惊恐的神情，发出了一声无声的尖叫。他倒没觉得疼，只是手臂上立刻渗出了鲜血。袭击者们显然是早已埋伏在周围，只等着他们的归来。巴泽尔修斯已隐约猜到这些亡命之徒究竟是谁派来的，而他也同时庆幸着自己送了她回来。他护着亚库躲到一棵粗壮的树后，在简短地呼叫了增援后，他自己却端着枪冲了出去，很快又放倒了三人。等到警笛声响起时，他已经按着几名袭击者铐上了手铐。

“带回去好好问问，”巴泽尔修斯对赶来的警员吩咐道，“这副样子可不像是在电话里叫嚣的那群人。”他说完顾不上自己的伤势，连忙赶去查看亚库的情况。可他刚迈出几步，便见到她被一个男人挟持着从树后的阴影处走了出来。她被那人钳着脖子，而那黝黑的枪口正对着她的太阳穴。巴泽尔修斯一颗心提到了嗓子眼，一瞬间只觉得先前噩梦般的场景再次降临。

“放了我的同伴，否则我就要她拿命来换！”那人疯狂地大吼道，食指弯起了个危险的弧度，迫使企图靠近他的刑警们纷纷退后，再不敢轻举妄动。

亚库几乎被他勒得背过气去，要用尽全身仅剩的力气才能够顺畅的呼吸。她虽然不停地发抖，却还是尽量稳住自己的情绪，避免刺激到歹徒。亚库望着不远处连成一片的警灯，怎么也没想到这种事竟然会发生在自己身上。她原本躲在树后，见情势平稳后便想着走出去，却在中途突然被人一把抓住。等到她想拿出包里的胡椒喷雾时，那人已经用枪抵了她的额头。“你杀了我，你的那些同伴也还是会在监狱里度过余生，”亚库不知道哪儿来的勇气，竟然开口和歹徒谈起了条件，“你若是拿我去换，说不定还能救回同伴，然后全身而退。”

“闭嘴！”那人勒住她的脖子，低声怒吼道，“我收到的命令就是杀了你。少来这些花言巧语！”

“……杀了我？”亚库瞥见那人锁骨处隐隐露出的眼镜蛇状纹身，一下子反应过来这些人究竟是受了何人指使，“你觉得杀了我之后回去还会有命在？那些人会给自己留下把柄吗？”

那人举着枪沉默了半晌，好像在思忖着她的话，权衡着利弊。亚库在内心默默地数着数，暗自祈祷着他不会突然开枪。“你最好是对的。”那人说罢拖着她走出了阴影处。

亚库见自己赌赢了，这才微微松了口气。她忐忑地望着前方，刹那间觉得这情形似曾相识。或许是她先前看了太多的资料，这才在潜意识里走到了这一步。又或许是她无意识地相信了巴泽尔修斯先前说的话，这才铤而走险地说服了袭击者。只是情势所迫，容不得她再多想些什么了。

警方会怎么做？他又会怎么做？

“开枪是我唯一的选择。”

她蓦地想起那句话，却依旧质疑着它的合理性。

周围的刑警们连大气都不敢喘，生怕一个闪失便要了人质的性命。而现下再去联系什么谈判专家都已是徒劳，情绪激动的歹徒随时可能扣下扳机。年轻的探员紧蹙着双眉，瞅准一个空隙之后干净利落地起手开了枪，子弹精准地穿过了歹徒的额头，将那人成功地击倒在地。“我不和绑匪谈判。”他像是自言自语般地低声说道，背上已是冷汗涔涔。

亚库应声跌倒，一时间伏在地上动也不动，双眼空洞地望着前方，显然还没从惊吓里缓过神来。巴泽尔修斯飞身上前扶住她，一把将她抱在怀里。“没事了，我说过我会保护你的，”他挡住倒在地上的那具尸体，低声说道，“别去看。”

闪烁的警灯映得黑夜宛若白昼一样，而这时又传来了直升机的声响，在众人头顶不断盘旋，搜索着整片区域。巴泽尔修斯简单地处理了伤口之后便一直陪在亚库身边，不时和负责调查的警官们说上几句。而亚库这才慢慢缓过神来，虚弱地披着毛毯坐在救护车上。她端着救护人员递给她的热可可，仍旧觉得心脏几乎要挣脱了胸腔的束缚。

“……你没事吧？”她指了指巴泽尔修斯手臂上的伤，终于开口问道。

“我没事，”他理了理她的头发，温柔地说道，“抱歉，让你遇到危险了。”

亚库喝了口热可可，轻轻摇了摇头，说道：“他们应该是早就计划好的，这些人是……”

“……我知道，”他打断了她的话，“你不用去想这些，交给我来烦恼就好了。”

亚库还想说些什么，却被面前的人拥到怀里。她闻到他身上鸢尾花与烟草的味道，其间还夹杂着些医用酒精和火药的气息。他的怀抱一直都比她想象中暖得多，只是她不愿去正视这个事实罢了。

“我会陪着你的。”他轻轻拍着她的后背安抚道。

她挣了一下，可他却执拗地不肯放手。亚库最终疲惫地放弃了抵抗，任由他抱着自己。她耳边外界嘈杂的声音逐渐小了下去，最后模糊了一片。她本想着再问问他当年是不是也是这般情景，却像是被这一场风波抽干了力气，再开不了口。她在那温暖中慢慢阖了眼，而抱着她的人在她松手之前接住了她手里盛着热可可的杯子。

巴泽尔修斯放下手中的杯子，换了个姿势抱着她，又不动声色地环视了一圈四周，却没有发现他直觉中那个人的身影——先前歹徒的额头上有个红色的激光小点，他起先以为是警队的狙击手，但过后才知晓那时特种部队还没有就位。

所以欧多加隆果然也在吗？……

他瞧着树木在夜风下影影绰绰的影子，心中忽然百感交集。而在这一片混乱之中，他似乎听到了摩托车引擎的声响。但等他朝着声源看去，却什么也没发现，只有雨后地上的积水倒映着路灯散发出来的光。


	33. Chapter 33

33

无头骑士原本驾着同样无头的黑马拉的马车在各地穿梭，和死亡贴得最近，几乎密不可分，从黑夜与人类的噩梦中呼啸而过。到了近代，亡灵虽然还干着相同的营生，但也讲究与时俱进，将马车换成黑色的重型摩托了。

天空依旧阴沉沉的，那团黑暗连城市的灯光都无能为力。有道是“月黑风高杀人夜”，这样煞气重的夜晚，不见点血光怕是辜负了这一番“良辰”。

与黑夜几乎融为了一体的骑手擦着脸颊溅上的鲜血，目光冷得能把夏夜映得宛若数九寒冬。他脚下还有个奄奄一息的人匍匐在地，挣扎着求他网开一面。于是他蹲下身来，端详着那人痛苦的表情，像极了死神毫无慈悲地审视着临死之人。

“求你……饶了我……”那人虚弱地说着不连贯的语句。他身上开了几个血窟窿，似乎对他来说连呼吸都像是种负担。

“你们在接这种活的时候怎么不想着让我饶了你？”死神冷笑了一声，紧接着朝他额头上开了一枪。

找这些亡命之徒并不难，他没费多少力气就直捣虎穴，杀了个片甲不留。作为职业杀手来说，这些人还不够格，简直就是门外汉。

这时天空又开始落了雨，淅淅沥沥地将寒意渗入了人的骨髓。黑衣的骑手收了手上的武器，捡了摩托车上的背包斜甩在肩上，之后戴好了头盔，在一片细雨中扬长而去。

欧多加隆这两日几乎将瘴气谷搅了个天翻地覆，唬得一众黑道人士人人自危，生怕这位死神看不顺眼，找上门来。平日里他倒是低调地让人意识不到他的存在，但这阵子不知发了什么失心疯，突然间兴风作浪，颇有要踏平了这块是非之地、称王称霸之势。众人心里恨得牙痒痒，奈何给他攥着不少把柄，于是只敢怒而不敢言。到后来见他只是和“那伽”过不去，倒也逐渐放下心来，忙不迭地和那黑帮撇清关系了。

城市的灯光倒映在摩托车的头盔上，光影轮转。欧多加隆轻巧地绕过汽车与行人，穿梭在一片雨雾里。警笛与枪声的余音还停留在他耳畔，而那一幕噩梦般的场景仍让他回想起来心有余悸。他虽然端枪端得极稳，但心里却已经将眼前的事与七年前的回忆搅在了一起。他不知道她若是有个闪失，他该要怎么办。但好在那个该死的条子枪法不差，精准地爆了歹徒的头。那一瞬间他几乎都要相信了他先前所说的话，把七年前的惨事归成是意外。

欧多加隆深吸了一口气，往事与现实在他脑海里轮番交替，惹得他的胸口又像给人剜了一刀。

他的弟弟……那不知世上悲伤为何物的小男孩，到他生命即将终结之前还在乐观地等着他去救他。可彼时的他不过是个手无寸铁的大学生，在危机面前就像是无头苍蝇一样，除了仰赖警方的营救，他什么也做不到。但谁又能预料到谈判破裂，警方跟丢了绑匪，最后只剩个菜鸟单枪匹马地去解救人质呢？

“开枪是我唯一的选择。”

他当然知道。换做是他，只怕也会做出相同的事。

但那场爆炸与腾起的大火真的是意外吗？……他将那天的场景想了无数次，却始终没想出个两全其美的解决方法。可无论如何，他的弟弟，他仅剩的亲人却再也回不来了。

恨一个人总比正视事实要容易得多，尤其是看着那个人在之后平步青云，依旧像是什么都没发生过一样。除了内部审查后的几页报告，他不用付出什么代价，连舆论的质问与谴责都没有。无辜的人丢了性命，他却继续当他的精英小少爷。而他却掉到地狱深渊，终日与恶鬼为伍，早就舍弃了人形。

可那个人今天却说了他宁愿死的人是他自己。

欧多加隆听了后心里翻江倒海的，几乎要按碎了手机屏幕。他在料亭外的停车场吹了会儿风，这才略略平静下来，而他原先在亚库手机上装的监听程序也在最近终于派上了用场。等他后来又听得他说要做些什么才能让他原谅他，一时间更是气血翻涌，索性一把扯下了耳机，不再去听他们的对话了。

这么多年来，他一直都想着要亲手了结他。但当他今日将那象征死亡的激光红点投到他身上时，却迟迟没有扣下扳机。

欧多加隆不知道自己究竟在犹豫些什么。他心里有许多个声音在拉扯着他的意念，让他无法做出任何行动。可当他见了他心爱的女人被那个人拥在怀里的时候，那些声音都消失了，大脑里一片空白。但他随即又生出一个念头，想着或许这样也不错。他只会带给她危险，那危险现下一步步地升级，迟早有天会要了她的命。而她需要的是安稳的日子，和一个能守护她的“骑士”。

但不是他。不是他这个双手沾满了鲜血的罪人。

所以即使那个人是巴泽尔修斯，他也不再像之前那般暴戾。他只是觉得心上疼得很，连呼吸一下都钻心剜骨。

他不该离她那么近的。他从一开始就错了。大错特错。

恶棍系紧了头盔，在自己反悔之前远远地逃开了。

他不需要光明，也不需要温暖。只有深渊才是他的归宿。

欧多加隆死命地眨了许多下眼睛，好像眼中不受控制地溢满了泪水。可他怎么会哭呢？很多年前他就已经忘记哭的方式了。

或许是雨水吧。

七年前那件事之后，曾有人雇了杀手来致他于死地，好让他彻底闭嘴，再无法去追查事件的真相。而那也是个雨夜，冷得让人怀疑是不是地狱敞开了大门。可他不知为何活了下来，也许是死亡的主人终于发了慈悲，留了他一条贱命。等他回过神来，眼前的两个杀手已经倒在了地上，再没了生气。而他手中握着枪，遍体鳞伤地在雨中发抖。

“真没用。竟然死在一个小毛孩手上。”有个戴着兜帽的身影慢慢地从黑暗中走了出来，周身散发着一股杀气。欧多加隆条件反射地举起了枪，却被那人轻轻一拨，立刻飞了出去。而下一秒他便被捏住了脖子，一阵眩晕后只觉得三途川已经近在眼前了。

可那人很快便松了手，上上下下地打量着奄奄一息的他。“资质倒是不错。有没有兴趣跟着我干？”那人低声说道，那不以为意的样子好像死了的两个人和他一点关系都没有，而同时他似乎也忘了他原是来杀眼前这个浑身是血的少年的。

“干什么？”那少年擦了擦嘴角的鲜血，气若游丝地问道。

“杀人放火，把别人的秘密捏在手里，”那人戏谑地说，好像在向他介绍一件再普通不过的事，“说不定你哪天就能报了仇了。”

报仇。那两个字仿佛在一瞬间点亮了他的生命之火。

那人看着他微笑，然后就像是恶魔一样将他拉向了深渊。而他确实是不负所望，天赋甚高，很快就成了出类拔萃的杀手和情报贩子。他来无影去无踪地宛若亡灵，手上若是再拿了勾魂的镰刀，只怕没有比“死神”二字更适合形容他。杀人没让他有什么特别的犹豫，只是到后来他每取了一个人的性命，便觉得灵魂像被什么抽掉了一分。可他的“老师”，引他走上这条路的人却总说他还没完全舍弃属于常人的情感，因此不久后他便亲眼见着喜欢的女孩死在了他老师的手下。

她是无辜的。都是他。都是因为他。

再后来他刺穿了老师的身体，而那人却在断气前笑着说他终于成了“死神”。

他面无表情地答应了一声。

也许是时间过了太久，他几乎彻底忘记了陈年旧事，这才频频失控，叫那些封印在心底的情感又悄悄钻了出来。或许是上天网开了一面，准许他过了一小段普通人的时光，虽然只有须臾，却也叫他暂时甩掉了那长久以来孑然一身的孤独感。而接近光亮的感觉竟是如此美妙，让他心里暖洋洋的。

但那不该是他的。他不配。他不能再让相同的事发生在她身上。

雨水夹杂着瘴气谷特有的味道混出了一股末日废土的颓废感。周围静悄悄的，没了往日夜晚里的喧嚣。远方依稀传来一阵不连贯的萨克斯声，演奏者随心所欲地吹着不成调子的怀旧小曲，时而高昂，时而低哑，到最后化成一声低吼沉到夜色里，只剩下万籁俱寂。

欧多加隆停好了摩托车，早就从小酒馆外嗅出了危险的气息。可他还是走了进去，在多斯吉尔欧斯用枪指着他前，一把将那冷冰冰的武器夺了下来。

“闹够了？”黑发男子眯着细长的丹凤眼，几乎是从牙缝里挤出了这句话，颇有“仇人见面，分外眼红”的架势。

“你说呢？”恶棍拿枪抵着他的额头，冷笑了一声。酒馆里此刻也是一片死寂，没了平日众人喝酒嬉笑的声音。头顶的吊扇有气无力地旋转着，终是给那令人窒息的氛围添了些动静。欧多加隆周围慢慢有人围了上来，晃动的影子倒真像是一窝眼镜蛇。等到了最后，那些人个个都掏了枪指着他，黑压压的连成了一片。只要他稍有不慎，下一秒就会被打成筛子。

“……这么喜欢她？”多斯吉尔欧斯嘲讽道，“我一直以为你是个没感情的‘疯狗’。”

欧多加隆瞪了他一眼，一字一顿地否认道：“我不喜欢她。”

黑帮老大短促地笑了一声，似乎根本不买他的账。“她今晚可是要和那位小少爷待在一起吧？……孤男寡女地共处一室，总会发生些什么香艳之事。”

“和我有什么关系吗？”

多斯吉尔欧斯挑了下眉，又连笑了数声，接着低声说道：“那位大人要见你。”

他的话音未落，不远处已经响起了一阵脚步声。陈旧的地板吱吱呀呀地响，好像恐怖片里怪物登场的前奏曲。瓦尔哈扎克亲王戴着圆顶礼帽，手持着那柄惯用的橡木手杖从阴影中走向了光亮处。他掸了掸风衣上的水珠，在欧多加隆面前的一张椅子上坐了下来。他起先没说话，一双暗红色的眸子直盯着那名恶棍，在这灯光昏暗、空气浑浊的小酒馆中依旧是一副风度翩翩、温文尔雅的模样。

“好久不见。你还在帮着那位伯爵进行他的‘小游戏’吗？”瓦尔哈扎克终于似笑非笑地问道。他今日倒是穿了一身黑色的西装，胸口别着朵白玫瑰，显得庄重严肃。只是他看上去仍旧精神奕奕，哪有半分电视上黯然神伤的憔悴模样？

“久疏问候，”恶棍皮笑肉不笑地装腔作势道，“就为了这点小事还要您屈尊降贵地来这种垃圾堆，可真是折煞我了。”

瓦尔哈扎克轻笑了一声，说道：“他在我被调查的间隙充当了一把‘白骑士’，趁机收购了拉多巴尔金的公司……或许你已经知道了？看起来你还是更喜欢帮那个不知道天高地厚的小子做事……是不是？”

“对于收购的事，我很遗憾。”恶棍耸了耸肩，爱莫能助地说道。“但我的客人不止您一位，”欧多加隆扫视着周围拿枪瞄着他的“那伽”成员，脸上未露丝毫惧色，“谁出的价钱高，我自然是向着谁的。”

“是吗？”亲王眯起眼，声音里带上了威胁的语调，“你可要想清楚自己在干什么，别让无辜的人跟着丢了性命……我还挺喜欢那孩子的。”

欧多加隆听他说的别有深意，一时间竟不知道他对于自己真实的身份和目的知晓了多少。他回望向瓦尔哈扎克，只觉得他们两人都是揣着明白装糊涂，对于对方做的事心知肚明，但谁都不去挑破那最后一层名为“真相”的窗户纸。一个是觉得时机未到，手上的牌还不够多；另一个则是按兵不动，见招拆招。欧多加隆不动声色地揣摸着眼前人的意图，有时候甚至觉得还是一枪崩了他来得容易些。他又听他大言不惭地说出“喜欢”二字，胃里一阵翻涌，几乎要把隔夜饭呕了出来。恶棍强压下那阵不适感，干笑了两声，讥诮道：“这么久了，您还是改不了喜欢谁就要杀了谁的癖好。”

瓦尔哈扎克知道他在讽刺自己，倒也不着恼，反而还挥手叫身边的人放下了枪。他用手杖轻轻敲了敲地板，微笑道：“我很期待到时候与她的会面。应该也会是一次有趣的采访吧？”

欧多加隆没答话，而是歪着头瞪着他，一面把牙齿咬得咯咯作响，费了一番力气才又扯出了一抹微笑，说道：“我也很期待您下一次的专访。”

那位亲王又笑着打量了他一番，也没再给他派什么任务，而是缓缓地站起身，轻言道：“你好自为之。”

恶棍哼了一声，眯起眼看着瓦尔哈扎克的身影渐渐消失在黑暗中。他背上被冷汗微微地浸湿，好像他每次都要极力克制自己想要立刻杀了他的冲动。欧多加隆伸了个懒腰，舒展了一下身体，之后站起身，插着兜扫视了一圈周围的“那伽”成员，那神情就好像在打量一群害虫一样。那些人还依旧对他虎视眈眈，恨不能冲上去一窝蜂地撕碎了他。而多斯吉尔欧斯见了亲王离开，这才收起了一副低眉顺眼的恭顺模样，又张狂地对着欧多加隆挑衅地笑。

“你还有事吗？没事的话我可要休息了。”恶棍又瞪了他一眼，厌恶地说道。

“……然后一个人孤零零地躲在‘狗窝’里哭？”多斯吉尔欧斯嘲弄道，“你难道不应该冲过去干掉那个条子吗？怎得现在下不了手了？”

欧多加隆翻了个白眼，从上衣口袋里摸出个钥匙扣状的遥控器，说道：“我这屋子里可埋着货真价实的炸弹。你要是再不滚，还在这里说些废话，咱们不如就在此同归于尽，也省了彼此不少麻烦。”

多斯吉尔欧斯还没答话，他的手下听了后却再也站不住脚，有几个胆小的已经拔腿奔出了门。而余下的不少都脸色铁青，只能强装着镇定，而身子却抖个不停，再没了先前的威风。黑帮老大拉下脸，嘟囔了句“没用的东西”，然后悻悻然地让众人撤了出去。“祝你有个美妙的夜晚。”他离开前还不忘恶毒地诅咒道。

红发青年送走了一群“瘟神”后瞧着手里的遥控器，不知怎得竟真想按下去一了百了。他在原地愣了很久，到最后终于收起了那“诱惑”，解了铁门的密码锁慢慢地走下了楼梯。屋里漆黑一片，他也不想去开灯，于是顺着记忆摸到了酒柜的门，从里面取出瓶白兰地，直接对着嘴喝了。

墙上的机械钟在这一片虚空里滴滴答答地响着，好像在提醒他这里仍旧是人间界，而非极恶深渊。他伸手想去拨那个钟，似乎这样就能让时光倒流，回到她出现在这里的那一刻。然后他再把一切静止，将她永远留在自己身边。可世上哪有这种好事？那钟还在有规律地响，而他也仍旧一个人站在一片黑暗之中。

欧多加隆深吸了口气，好像空气里还残留着她的味道。往事与现实纠缠着再次一同向他袭来，宛若个缚身咒一样紧紧缠住了他。他只觉得疲惫不已，于是又猛灌了几口酒，眼睛也不知道是睁是闭。酒精渐渐麻痹了他的神经，在他的痛苦之上生生凿出个空洞。他有些摇晃着从包里摸出了手机，不知怎得竟想着听听那边现下的情况。

她怎么样了？那个人会不会对她……

他喉中哽咽，胸口闷得发紧，一想到他们要共处一室就难受的几乎丧失了理智。他蹒跚着想走出这间屋子，去到她身边，跟她说他会带她走。然而他最终还是没那么做，颓然地坐了下来。欧多加隆又摸了耳机出来，但很快就改了主意，将手机狠命地摔了出去。他在黑暗里发出了一声嘶吼，又随即被口中残留的白兰地呛得咳嗽不已。

想见她。

欧多加隆躺在地上，大理石的冷冽迅速渗入了他每一寸的神经，和他体内燃烧的酒精交替着折磨着他。最后他昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，梦里都是她的身影。

她穿着洁白的婚纱对他微笑，海风轻轻吹拂着她的头发。而他牵了她的手，带着她向着那教堂走去。

若是再让他选一次，他会毫不犹豫地带她走。可梦境终究是镜花水月，只是他内心深处永远不会实现的美好幻影罢了。


	34. Chapter 34

34

巴泽尔修斯在案发现场又待了一会儿，瞧着那歹徒的尸体被装进了尸袋。他虽然习以为常，但仍旧觉得胃里一阵翻涌，毕竟夺人性命并不是一件让人愉悦的事情。他说不上那究竟是什么感觉，只是心里空落落的，像是给什么夺走了灵魂的一部分。

“没了警徽，你不过和现在的我一样，只是个杀人犯而已。”

他不由自主地想起欧多加隆的话，那股愧疚感又逼得他几乎窒息。那个恶棍刚刚本可以一枪杀了他的，可他却没那么做。而他先前知道他去了海边时，也可以趁机偷袭他，可他终究放弃了那个念头。他们两人之间不知为何起了些微妙的变化，只是彼此依旧厌恶着对方的存在。

或许是因为她吧。

巴泽尔修斯看了看怀中的女人，轻吻了下她的头发。他在那一刻确实在害怕，怕那七年前的惨剧再次降临。若是他瞄得歪了些，或是歹徒提前扣下了板机……他不敢再细想了。夜风吹得他打了个寒战，于是他也喝了口热可可，那甜腻腻的味道略微舒缓了他紧绷的神经，以致于他在接起上司的电话时还保持着不错的态度。

“……你可以晚点回来，”伊比路玖在听完了他简短的汇报后说道，“报告和调查可以等你睡醒后再说。”他特意加重了“睡醒后”三个字的读音，好像在向他暗示些什么。

“多谢关心。但我不用你告诉我该怎么做。”

“我只是对你不怎么顺利的感情生活提出一点点微不足道的小建议罢了。”

巴泽尔修斯“啧”了一声，没有理会他的揶揄，低声说道：“那家伙刚刚也在。”

“可以想象。我想等一会儿就能接到那些余党的死亡报告了……他的方式。”

“……我当年应该也去救他的。”

“你救不了所有人，”他的上司沉默了一阵后开口说道，“我们只是普通人，不是神。”

“知道这一点才让人更难受。”年轻的探员说罢自嘲地笑了笑。

“别那么垂头丧气的。至少你现在救了那位记者小姐，然后可以和她度过一段美好的时光，”伊比路玖在电话那头宽慰道，“媒体那边我已经打过招呼了，你也不用太过担心。”

“那明天的记者会……”巴泽尔修斯远远地看着警戒线外围观的人群，不知怎得有点心烦意乱，“你还是不打算明说吗？”

“……目前冒然和那位大人对峙并不是明智之举，”他的上司轻叹了口气，“不过法医那边又有了个有趣的新发现。”

“关于那瓶酒？”巴泽尔修斯敏锐地问道。

伊比路玖对他的反应并不意外，附和道：“死者体内还检出了杜冷丁的成分，而来源极有可能是那瓶酒。” 

巴泽尔修斯听后“啊”了一声，接着烦躁地揉了揉头发，紧皱着双眉说道：“可这不是多此一举？既然都换了她的药，何必又在酒里动手脚？难道……”

“……是的，”他的上司有些不悦地确认了他没说完的推断，“他不光是要看我们怎么做，也要看那两个人怎么做。”

“真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

伊比路玖“嗯”了一声，之后带着不容拒绝的语气说道：“你先休息一下，这个时候勉强自己也没什么用。而且那位小姐也需要你的照顾……第一次近距离见尸体可不是什么愉快的经历。”

巴泽尔修斯答应了一声，然后挂上了电话。他怀里的人皱了皱眉，轻哼了一声，又无意识地调整了一下睡姿。年轻的探员见状微微一笑，心情终于稍微明朗了些。他对着周围还在取证的警员们说了句“我等下回局里”，接着便抱着昏睡的亚库绕到后门回了她的住所。

可等他站在她家门口时，却是恼怒地盯着门上漆黑的“杀人犯”三个大字，而他脚边还散落着写满了恶毒话语的传单和纸片，显然是有人泄露了她的住址信息。巴泽尔修斯取了她身上的钥匙开门进了屋，将她安置在床上，然后拨了一通电话给下属，让他们派些人来将这些“诅咒”带回去调查，又安排了人手来清理门上的大字。他瞧着她熟睡的样子，庆幸着她没看到这些。

她房间里的时钟机械地响着，而他就在那枯燥的声音里借着客厅里的灯光细细地看着她的模样。她虽然不是他交往过的女人中相貌最出众的，但却能让他什么都不做，静静地看上一天。巴泽尔修斯握了她的手，又在她旁边坐了一会儿。他忍不住凑上前去轻轻吻了吻她，然后便在如雷的心跳声中逃到了客厅——他若是再待上一会儿，真不知道自己会做出什么事来。

年轻的探员松了松领带，又解了衬衣的两颗扣子，好像那个吻让他浑身都烧了起来。他随手卷了份沙发上的杂志扇着风，然后慢慢环顾了一圈四周。他以前倒是没对女性的房间有多大兴趣，此时不知为何充满了好奇，竟踱着步子仔细观察起她生活的轨迹来。只是他一想到欧多加隆也曾在这里逗留过，不免心怀芥蒂，总去想象些让他难受的画面。

等他的目光落在那名记者乱糟糟的工作台上时，他已鬼使神差地翻看起散落在她桌上的资料。她不知道从哪儿找来了当时废旧工厂的平面图，还认真地在上面标满了各种注释。而剩下还有些瓦尔哈扎克的生平，以及拉多巴尔金公司的交易信息，他甚至还在一个角落发现了欧多加隆念书时获得的奖状。巴泽尔修斯轻笑了一声，不由地赞叹起她搜寻资料的能力。而她的书桌上还堆着些有关他的信息，那上面还用荧光黄的马克笔做了些标注。他瞧着自己先前尚显青涩的脸，顿时只觉得时过境迁，七年的日子如白驹过隙。

所以她知道七年前的事情是因为格琉斯……吗？

他翻看着那位记者所写的亲笔信，对着他说的“请当心那位探员”而苦笑连连。巴泽尔修斯回想起去接近他时，格琉斯对着往事绝口不提，最后在他的威逼利诱下才终于答应盯着亚库。现在想来，或许是他间接害得他死在了欧多加隆手上。

茶发青年叹了口气，放下了他的信，又拿起了桌上摊着的旧照片。

他皱着眉看着那名恶棍以前的模样，心中那股割裂感又不期而至。若是他当时找到了他，他还会是现在这副样子吗？……

巴泽尔修斯又翻到了欧多加隆和他弟弟的合照，手上不由地一颤，好像那漫天的大火在他身旁瞬间焚了起来。照片上的兄弟早已面目全非，阴阳两隔。换做是他，说不定也会拼了命地做出报仇这种事来。他深吸了一口气，放下了照片，却不小心碰翻了亚库桌上的笔记本。等他弯腰拾起时，那里面竟也掉出张照片来。他看着那山茶花花园中的两人都露出了自己从未见过的神情，一时间只觉得像是有无数的小虫啮食着心脏，一阵酸楚向着四肢蔓延开来，到最后只想着撕了那张合照了。

他有时候确实发疯似地嫉妒那个恶棍。他占满了她的心，再不给他留任何余地。

巴泽尔修斯又看了看照片后瓦尔哈扎克写的那段话，心里更是五味杂陈。他将它夹回原处，一瞬间只觉得疲惫感铺天盖地而来。他揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，然后便倚在沙发上慢慢地睡着了。

 

亚库醒过来的时候，过了一阵儿才意识到自己正躺在熟悉的床上。先前发生的事还残留在她的脑海里，让她回想起来仍是心有余悸、冷汗淋漓，甚至还能闻到一股血腥气。她环顾了下四周，家的味道让她渐渐平静下来。可她又蓦地一惊，好像漫天的警笛声和舒适的家中之间少了些什么必要的步骤。

亚库立刻神经质地检查了一遍身上的衣服，除去那件灰色的长开衫被叠好了放在一旁，她倒是没察觉出其它异样，这才如释重负地长舒了口气。她又瞥见卧室的房门半开着，客厅里暖黄色的灯光斜射了进来，似乎带她回来的那个人还算自觉地和她保持了距离。她先是倚着门缝朝外面张望，只是半天没发现巴泽尔修斯的身影，于是她下了床，悄声走了出去。

客厅里还维持着原本的模样，而她的工作台上依旧乱糟糟的堆着些收集来的资料。亚库吓了一跳，不知道格琉斯留下的东西被巴泽尔修斯看见了多少。可等她终于瞧见在沙发上睡着的他时，心里竟有些过意不去。她知道他这阵子为着雷吉艾娜的案子奔波劳累，现下还替她挡了一刀。她不清楚那伤口究竟有多深，只是他的白衬衫上被染了几块不小的血渍。她就算是再讨厌他，此时也狠不下心对他恶言相向，将他赶出门去。亚库回卧室取了条毯子，蹑手蹑脚地靠近他，那样子好像是在试图接近什么凶恶的猛兽一样。

那位平日里看上去咄咄逼人的探员熟睡时倒是柔和了不少，微卷的刘海掉落在额前，和睫毛绞在了一起。他依旧微微皱着双眉，眼睛下挂着两团青黑，显得憔悴不已。而他手臂上缠着绷带，脸颊上的伤口也才新结了痂。她瞧着他的伤，有时候想不明白他为何放着好端端的“纨绔子弟”不做，偏要当个随时会丢了命的警察。亚库叹了口气，轻轻将毯子盖在他身上，又向上拉了拉。她见他衬衣的扣子解了两粒，领带也被胡乱地扯得松松垮垮的，像是在睡梦里无意识地感到不适。于是她索性蹲下身子，轻轻地解了他的领带，缠好了放在了一旁。等她准备起身离开时，却被突然醒来的巴泽尔修斯一把拽进了怀里。

“你……你不是睡着了？”亚库有些慌乱地说。他的体温粘在她身上，而她也能感到他在耳边一起一伏的呼吸声。她现下着实后悔做了些多余的事，惊醒了眼前的人。亚库挣扎着侧过头，尽量避开接触到他的肌肤，而脚上也在用力蹬地，试图挣脱他的怀抱。可他落在她背上的手稍一发力，她便被他按下来，紧拥在怀里。

“是啊，”巴泽尔修斯半眯着眼慵懒地说，声音里还带着几分倦意，“可要是没醒过来不就让你逃走了？”

“放、放手……”亚库全身的细胞都在报警，一副如临大敌的模样。她再怎么下定决心，也无法以这种暧昧的姿势和他纠缠在一起。

“你是在关心我吗？”他指了指自己身上的那条毯子，笑着问道。

“没有！你别自作多情了。”

“哦？……那解了我的领带又是什么意思？”他瞧着她那气急败坏的模样笑吟吟地问道，“难道你要对我做些什么？”

“胡说！我只是……”她只觉得现在是百口莫辩，越描越黑，“……都是你想多了，快放开我！”

“你这副样子怎么和我做‘交易’？”茶发青年拖长了声音，有些不怀好意地逗弄她道。他怀中的人紧张地一直发抖，生怕他兽性大发，做出越轨之事。而她柔软的身子和体香一直在挑战着他的理智，拉扯着他那“绅士”的外衣，让他要花上十二分的力气，这才能控制住自己不将她压在身下。

“那是到时候的事……”亚库心烦意乱地说。血液涌上了她的脸颊，而她也只能贴着他的脖颈，无处可逃。

“我不介意现在就收取‘费用’，”巴泽尔修斯故意在她耳边吹着气半真半假地说道，“你放心，我从来都是言而有信，不会翻脸不认账的。”他说完一只手还恶作剧般地隔着薄薄的衣衫解了她内衣的搭扣，动作之快，令人咋舌。等她反应过来时，一张脸红得宛若盛放的玫瑰。可她动也不敢动，生怕下一秒内衣滑落，再让他占了便宜。

“……卑鄙！”

“要我帮你系回去吗？”

“不用！”

“那你自己来？”他的声音像抹了蜜似的，可怎么听都是不怀好意，别有所图。

“你先放开我。”

“不要，”茶发青年说着环着她的手臂又紧了紧，“我好不容易才能抱着你，怎么可能这么快就松手。”

亚库不满地“啧”了一声，恨不能撕烂他一张嘴。她费力地背过手去，但他的手却按在那搭扣上，根本不给她机会。

“还是要我来吧？”巴泽尔修斯微笑道。他跟她单独在一起的时候，总是不自觉的喜欢戏弄她。他见她一张俏脸涨得通红，秀眉紧蹙，脸上的表情似娇似嗔，恍惚间只想去亲吻她的嘴唇。她委屈地像只误入了陷阱的小白兔，此时正不情愿地伏在他身上。当她无意识地扭动身子时，胸前那一片柔软蹭得他飘飘欲仙。而他只要微微垂眼，便能瞧见那令人遐想的酥胸。她身上那件衬衣的领口开得低了些，惹得他不禁目光游移、心旌摇曳，再不想去做什么正人君子了。

她听了狠狠地在他没受伤的手臂内侧拧了一下，掐出了一片青紫，之后恼怒地说：“你要敢做别的事，我就……”

“……你就什么？”茶发青年轻轻撩起她的上衣，手也慢慢地滑进去轻抚着她的肌肤，“扇我的耳光？还是要写篇报道让我身败名裂？”他轻轻咬着她的耳垂，然后紧贴着她的颈子慢慢吻了下去。而他嘴唇所到之处，都激起了一阵颤栗。

“你知道还……”她再说不下去，挣扎着想让他停下手上挑逗的动作。

“既然这样，那我也不能白白背了你的骂名，”他说着轻揉着她最柔软的部位，几乎再也控制不住自己，“总得有凭有据的，是不是？”

亚库给他说得又羞又气，而他身上的热度又烧得她胆战心惊，生怕他真的会言出必行。她预想的太过简单，到了此刻才发觉自己根本做不出“各取所需”这种事。她那些冠冕堂皇的谎话也是不攻自破，再没了说服力。他哪还用再多问，两下子就让她原形毕露了。而先前也是他手下留情，在那荒山野岭中放了她一马。可此时他只要再轻轻翻个身，她就唯有缴械投降。“你放手……”亚库有气无力地反抗道，“我还没准备好……”

“你先前答应我的时候可是斩钉截铁的。怎么，现在是想要反悔了？”巴泽尔修斯嘴角露出了一抹坏笑，一只手又不老实地穿过牛仔短裤的空隙，向她最敏感的地方探去，然后放肆地揉捏起来。

“你……你这人……！”她一下子慌了神，心里烦闷不安，于是挣扎着伸手向他腰间挠去。她倒不是真的知道他怕痒，而是抱着赌一把的心态，迫使他放了自己。“你再这么胡搅蛮缠，我明天就在记者会上吼出来‘负责案件调查的警官行为不端、骚扰女性’！”

巴泽尔修斯被她痒得左躲右闪，忍不住地笑，到最后只能抓了她的双手，瞧着她气恼的模样求饶道：“好了好了，我知错了。”

“那你放开我。”

茶发青年依言松了手，却还是狡黠地看着她笑。等她意识到刚刚那一连串的动作让那内衣早就移了位，一片春色被他尽收眼底时，连脖子都红了。亚库一把抓过盖在他身上的毯子，狠狠地朝着他的脸上摔去，之后飞快地整好了内衣。她想从他身边逃开，可那人却还是死皮赖脸地拽了她的手，不让她起身。

“你还没闹够吗？你再这样，我真的……”

茶发青年望着她笑，坐起身子又一把揽过了她，压低了声音恳求道：“我不做那些事了，你让我这样子抱着你再待一会儿好不好？……就当是给我的奖励。”他说罢指了指自己受伤的手臂，那副样子就像是讨糖吃的小孩子。

亚库咬着嘴唇，答应他不是，拒绝他也不是，到最后只得长叹一口气，任由他抱着自己了。

巴泽尔修斯轻抚着她的长发，贪婪地呼吸着她的体香，想着若是时间能静止就好了。“你知道吗，我真的很……”他那情不自禁的话说了一半，最后那关键的三个字却被他生生咽回了肚里。他清楚地意识到这是他“偷来”的时光，或许只有这样他才能离她这么近。而那句话说了后除了让她徒增烦恼之外，再没什么意义。他还犹豫着要不要向她提起欧多加隆曾出现过的事，可最终还是放弃了这个念头。他还没那么高尚。

“很什么？”他怀里的人并不知道他的一番心思，接着他欲言又止的话问道。

“……很担心你，”他有些生硬地改了口，“那一刻我是真的害怕。如果他突然开了枪，如果我没打中他……那我该怎么办？”

亚库听后沉默了很久，过了一阵才缓缓开口道：“……七年前也是这样？”

巴泽尔修斯苦笑了一声，叹道：“差不多。”

“可你为何会单枪匹马地去追绑匪？”

“没人会相信一个菜鸟的话。特别是我在别人眼里还是个靠家里关系混进来的小少爷，”茶发青年回忆着往事，低声说道，“那时候我那上司还在个危险的地方当卧底，压根无能为力。高层在得知绑匪弄错了人质后便不想再费太多的心力，撤走了许多骨干。而绑匪的勒索对象又拒绝和警方合作，最后导致了谈判破裂……警局里乱成一团。”

“弄错了人质？……所以绑匪勒索的对象是……”

巴泽尔修斯没去回答她的疑问，而是自顾自地接着说道：“那时绑匪已经知道绑错了人，却还想着拿那孩子去换条生路。只是高层并不想和他做这种交易，对他步步相逼，最终让他逮住一个空隙落荒而逃……等我赶到现场时，那情形和今天差不多。绑匪情绪激动，已经到了崩溃边缘，稍有不慎就会伤到人质。所以我也没机会再和他多说什么，只能开枪。”

亚库听后心里堵得慌，一时间说不出话来。她已隐隐猜到了绑匪原本计划勒索的对象是谁，可却想不明白这其中的关联。而格琉斯给她的资料中怎么也找不到相关的蛛丝马迹，好像那些真相都被人一股脑地扔进了混沌之中。

“你在调查这件事吗？”年轻的探员见她不说话，于是开口问道，“你桌子上那些资料是格琉斯寄给你的？”

亚库一惊，心想着果然给他看了去。可此时她已经无法再对他装傻充愣，只得硬着头皮承认了。

“为什么不交给警方？”

“交给你们只怕又是石沉大海，把真相葬送在黑暗里，”她有些气恼地说道，“我勉强算个记者，总归是能挖出些什么的。”

巴泽尔修斯愣了一下，之后低声问道：“你知道自己已经被盯上了吗？”

“知道。那些新闻，还有今天那些人……那个挟持我的人说是接了杀了我的命令。”

巴泽尔修斯环在她腰间的手顿时一紧，紧接着叹了口气，说：“那位大人可比那两个人更加心狠手辣……对于盯上的目标，他做的可不只是威胁，而是要用尽手段彻底的摧毁那个人。”他说着伸手轻抚着她脖子上那个若隐若现的伤口，又接着说道：“他对雷吉艾娜已算是手下留情，只是干脆地让她送了命。换做平时，他可是会让她身败名裂。就像他现在对你做的事一样。”

“可你们却还是抓不住他？”亚库质问道，“让罪魁祸首逍遥法外，却把无辜的受害者逼上了绝路……”

巴泽尔修斯一时语塞，本想着再解释些什么，然而最后却什么也没说，只是抱着她待了很久。“你怕吗？”他突然没头没脑地问了一句。

“……怕。”她坦率地承认道。

“我也怕，”他轻声说，“我怕到只想要24小时都守在你身边。你要是对我再多点信任，或者让我早点遇到你……现在也不是这个样子。他真的不该把你卷进来的。”

“……就算不是我，也会是别人。”她叹了口气，终于伸手摸了摸他的头发。

巴泽尔修斯顺势将头埋进她怀里，说道：“为什么要调查这些事？……格琉斯寄来的东西，你丢掉就好了。何必自寻烦恼。”

“可那样他的事就永远埋在黑暗里，没人知道真相……不是太可怜了吗？”

茶发青年听了后心头一痛，几乎说不出连贯的语句：“……你都是为了他。他那么对你，你却还……”他抱着她，却不让她看到自己此刻的表情。他的声音微微地颤抖，再不似平日里的那般咄咄逼人，而是嗫嚅道：“我真的很……羡慕他。”

亚库见他这副模样，心里也是翻江倒海，久久不能平静。“你们一定要……这样对彼此吗？”

“……我不知道，”他轻轻摇了摇头，又重复了一遍，“我真的不知道。换作是你，你要怎么做？”

亚库长叹了一声，不知该说些什么回应才好。她一下子思绪万千，而抱着她的那个人也终于不再像个冷血的机器人那般惹人生厌。“你……你就做好你该做的事吧。”她低声说道，却不明白自己为何会对他说出这种话来。

巴泽尔修斯听她这样说，也是出乎意料，竟有些无言以对，到最后“嗯”了一声，之后就那样抱着她，再没说什么。亚库开始还强打着精神，可当困意再次袭来时，她已是伏在他怀里昏昏欲睡，几乎忘了抱着她的到底是谁。茶发青年见状终于又笑了笑，恋恋不舍地松了手。亚库倚在沙发上，睡眼朦胧地看着他在一旁系着领带，有些含糊不清地问道：“你要走了吗？”

“舍不得我？……你想留我过夜的话，我自然不走。”他微笑着又系好了衬衣上的扣子，调侃道。

“又在胡言乱语了。”

“我是真的不想走，”他穿上了西装外套，半真半假地对她说道，“不过在我离开之前，你要是肯亲我一下，我就告诉你一件连报告上都没有的秘密。”

亚库狐疑地看着他，仍是对他油嘴滑舌的态度将信将疑。“你要是骗我……”她说着眯起眼，故作深沉地目露凶光，然后恶狠狠地在他腰间威胁似地戳了一下，惹得他忍俊不禁。

“叫我不得好……”茶发青年赌咒道。只是那个“死”字还没说出口，她已拉着他的领带在他嘴唇上蜻蜓点水般地亲了一下。他愣在原地，心脏几乎要停止了跳动，不敢相信刚刚发生了什么。他半是欣喜若狂，而另一半则清楚地知道她那举动不过是为了套他的话而已。可那又怎么样呢，她主动吻了他，还有什么比这更重要吗？

亚库见他忽然一副痴痴傻傻的模样，竟有些慌乱，不知发生了什么，然而她很快就被回过神的他吻了回来。他躲过她袭来的贝齿，衔了她的舌尖，慢慢地兜兜转转，直到她缺了氧，求饶似地在他手臂上拧了两下，他这才放开了她。

“你这无赖……”亚库擦着自己微肿的嘴唇，恼怒地盯着他，总觉得又给他戏弄了一番。

“我是说话算话的，”巴泽尔修斯微笑道，“只是你太诱人了而已。”

她脸上一红，低声问道：“那你到底要说什么？”

茶发青年又看了她一会儿，收敛了心神，然后凑到她的耳边轻声说了三个字：“私生子”。

“什么……什么意思？”亚库不由自主地打了个寒战，她虽还未理解他说的话，但却已是不寒而栗。

“你总会明白的，”他说完站起了身，向着门口走去，“早点休息吧。外面有不少警察盯着，你不会有事的。如果实在是想我，那就随时打电话给我。”

“我才不会想你。”亚库虽然还在思考那三个字的含义，但听他又不着调地胡言乱语，于是本能地反驳道。

巴泽尔修斯轻笑了一声，拉开了房门，温柔地说道：“晚安。明天……哦不，几小时后见。”


	35. Chapter 35

35

涅尔基甘铎本来睡眠就浅，这两天更是辗转反侧，噩梦连连。索拉那封信上的每一个字都像是钉在了他的心上，他想象不出来她被软禁在家时该有多绝望，而他也不敢去细想那位亲王对她做了些什么。

高贵的马格达洛斯家族……他只恨不得亲手提着刀叫他们血债血偿。他若是知道她的家人用尽一切手段硬逼着她嫁给那位亲王，从一开始就不会顾全什么家族的名声，直接带了她走。

她站在悬崖上的那一刻，是不是在埋怨他呢？……

涅尔基甘铎从梦中惊醒，冷汗浸湿了他的后背。他的手机在此刻不合时宜地震了几下，起先他以为是工作邮件，等看到推送来的实时新闻时，不由地坐起了身子。

“突发！某住宅区内发生人质劫持事件！歹徒已被警方击毙，幸无人员伤亡。”

那篇报道中虽然隐去了人质的个人信息，但他还是认出了那究竟是谁。伯爵揉了揉额角，端起床头上剩的酒又喝了一口。那位女记者遇袭的消息让他着实担心了一番，而他直觉着这样的事往后还会接踵而来，甚至愈演愈烈。他在一片漆黑中不停地问自己这么做究竟是对是错，但就像是蝴蝶效应一样，那微小的涟漪不受控制地带来了巨大的连锁反应，再没有回头的可能。而身在漩涡中的每个人都被命运不停地推着向前走，可谁也不知道彼岸等着的究竟是什么。

伯爵长叹了口气，思绪却被楼下窸窸窣窣的声响所打断。他先是警惕地聆听了一阵，之后拿起床头的杰里科941，小心翼翼地走了下去。等他从黑暗里依稀看到醉倒在沙发上的那名恶棍时，无可奈何地摇了摇头，一时间只觉得拿了枪的自己是神经过敏、小题大做。

“你这又是……”他瞧着酩酊大醉的欧多加隆，一句责备的话却没能说完。他见他这副失魂落魄的样子，心下已经将发生的事猜了个七七八八。这时夜色沉得很，屋里也冷飕飕的，天上星月全无，叫人更加不快。伯爵开了落地灯，又旋开了壁炉的开关，只见那名红发青年斜倚在沙发上，不客气地翻出他珍藏的威士忌来豪饮了一番，周身酒气冲天。他脚下丢着摩托车的头盔，手肘的部分还沾着些泥土，像是喝醉了后摔在了路上。涅尔基甘铎连忙夺了他手中捏着的酒瓶，生怕他再喝下去会酒精中毒。

“你……把她……还给我……还给我……”恶棍见了他，摇摇晃晃地起了身，揪着他的衣领一遍又一遍地对他说道，好像是他夺走了她一样。

“还给你？”伯爵轻轻一推，他就软绵绵地摔在了沙发上，“……你这么喜欢她，为何还对她说些伤人的话？”

“不然呢？……我能做什么？……”欧多加隆咳嗽了一阵，声嘶力竭地说，“我能给她什么？……”

银发青年听他说得绝望，心里也跟着七上八下的不是滋味。他瞧他醉眼斜睨，脸颊凹陷，面色惨白，下巴上还冒出些胡渣，一副人不人鬼不鬼的模样，哪里像个杀人不眨眼的冷血杀手？

“我能去见她吗？……我想去见她……”那名恶棍眼神空洞地望着他，像是在征求他的意见，却又像是自言自语。

“你知道应该怎么做……”涅尔基甘铎故作镇定地对他说道，却不知道他一个喝到几乎癫狂的人能听进去些什么。

“……她要是喜欢上了那个混蛋该怎么办？我该怎么办……”欧多加隆又拽着他的衣服，似乎想从他那里得到一个答案，“她……她是不是和他在一起会幸福？……他什么都有……可我……可我只是个杀人犯……”

伯爵立在原地，却也说不出个所以然来，只能听着他酒后的疯言疯语，等过了半晌终于狠下心，举了枪抵着他的额头，厉声道：“既然如此，你不妨死了心。”

欧多加隆仰头看着他，只觉得胸口闷得发慌。那句话顷刻间灭了他的执念，宛若一道惊雷劈得他如梦初醒。

他原本把自己锁在房间里，可等到酒精的作用渐渐消褪后，他再也睡不着，在屋子里坐立不安，胸中像是有只发狂的野兽在怒吼，让他总想着奔到她身边，再不去管其它的事。到最后他实在待不住，只得来了伯爵的住所。

“她原本对我们来说不过是件工具，”涅尔基甘铎板起脸来冷冰冰地说道，“你喜欢她也好，对她做什么也好，都是你的自由。但你要是让那感情搅得再不能做该做的事……你明白她的下场。”

恶棍听后凄然一笑，说道：“我知道。”

“……你一直都知道，”伯爵放下枪，叹了口气，“你不过想从旁人嘴里听见答案而已。”

欧多加隆松了手，虚脱般地靠在沙发上。额前的刘海遮了眼，他也就那样待着，好似被抽走了灵魂一样。

“你也不必刻意躲着她……”涅尔基甘铎在他身旁坐下来，拧开了酒瓶，自己喝了起来，“那边也不会因为你躲着她而不再对她动什么心思。”

欧多加隆拽了沙发上的羊绒毯盖在身上，枕着靠垫半躺了下来，闭着眼喃喃道：“明明没结果的事，何必再让彼此心存幻想？……”

“她……倒是真的喜欢你。”

“奇怪的女人。我有什么好……难道她还要跟着个罪人一辈子？还是早早忘了我，往后找个普通人过正常的生活才是正经。”

伯爵又叹了口气，一言不发地坐在他旁边，等他气息平稳后才终于站起身，关了灯后向着楼上走去。壁炉中的火苗跳动着，间歇着发出微小的“噼啪”声。他走了一半，却听得他在梦中呓语着“想见她”。

涅尔基甘铎随即自嘲地笑了一声，或许他也从一开始就做错了。他不过是肉体凡胎，凭什么随意扰乱别人的人生呢？世间的事大抵逃不过“贪嗔痴”三字，都是心魔作祟，等到尘埃落定，最终不过是黄粱一梦罢了。

太阳重新升起时，城市里再没了暴雨的丝毫踪迹。阳光将雨水蒸得干干净净，映得世间景物都是一片澄澈，哪有半分罪恶的影子？城市恢复了生气，人群熙熙攘攘地各行其道。夏蝉又重新攀上枝头，在骄阳下肆意地歌唱。

伯爵打着呵欠下楼，显然是一副睡眠不足的模样。他捋了捋头发，却没压下去翘起的两缕，到最后便也由它翘着。他慢腾腾地走，手上还拿着平板电脑习惯性地查阅着秘书处发来的简报。楼下的电视机里传来嘈杂的声响，好像是早间新闻前的各类食物广告。而此时空气中弥漫着黄油与肉桂的香味，仿佛那电视里的美食一下子跳出来成了真。涅尔基甘铎习惯性地想去煮咖啡，却在厨房里看见了那名恶棍的身影。他挑了下眉，见他又私自翻了自己的衣服穿，立刻清醒了一半，不悦地皱起眉来。欧多加隆捡了身灰色的帽衫和牛仔裤，倒是他平日里很少去碰的休闲打扮。红发青年见了他后微笑着冲他打招呼，丝毫看不出先前那副醉酒后的疯癫模样。他刮了胡子，微长的头发梳成了个半丸子头，露出了一张棱角分明的脸，显得神清气爽。只是他的眼神里似乎少了些什么，空洞的叫人看了有些不寒而栗。

伯爵在餐桌前坐下来，只见面前已经摆好了一叠薄饼，奶白色的骨瓷碟里还配了蓝莓、树莓以及甜奶油。拿铁的奶沫上撒了些肉桂粉，闻上去香气四溢，给咖啡的浓香添了些异域风情。他低头看了看面前的早餐，对欧多加隆这种突然的转变感到不适应。他虽然觉得他是该打起精神来，但不是以这种若无其事、轻描淡写的方式——就好像不久前那个失魂落魄的他被他自己亲手杀死了一样。

“……警方初步判定，雷吉艾娜的死亡系药物作用而引发的昏迷，最终导致了车祸，并非此前网络上盛传的‘为躲避狗仔队’而意外身亡。”电视上穿着深蓝色制服，打着黑色的领带的伊比路玖在记者会上宣布道。他说完用鹰一样锐利的眼神扫视着全场，带着一股不怒自威的神气。而他身旁站着巴泽尔修斯，也穿了带着警衔的制服，头发整整齐齐地梳了上去，那张娃娃脸倒是颇为上镜。

涅尔基甘铎瞥了一眼欧多加隆的表情，见他依旧是恶狠狠地瞪着那名探员，只是在那深不见底的恨意里又多了些其它的东西。

闪光灯与快门的声响连成了一片，台下的记者们听罢纷纷举起手，似乎是有无穷无尽的问题。今日各方的头版头条便是指着接下来的提问，于是众人都盼着那位表情严肃的警监能够松口，透露些详细信息。但他和在媒体面前“和蔼可亲”的巴泽尔修斯不同，从不会以暗示的方式多说些什么。因此当记者们得知他进修回来要主持发布会时，都不由得苦着一张脸，怨声载道、牢骚连连。而那位警监却不怎么在意媒体的心思，只是微微点了下头，随即指向了一名戴着黑框眼镜的中年男子。

“请问雷吉艾娜生前服用的是哪种药物？”他倒是不负众望，首先抛出了全场都想弄清楚的问题。

“MAOIs类抗抑郁药物。”

“所以雷吉艾娜生前罹患抑郁症？”一个穿着米色西装外套的女记者接着发问道。

“死者曾接受过相关的治疗。”

“那么雷吉艾娜的死究竟是自杀？意外？还是他杀？”

“关于这一点，警方还在调查之中。相信很快就会有一个明确的答案。”伊比路玖回答的模棱两可，似乎不想把所有问题说得太过通透。

“那么这么说的话，先前那名女记者是无辜的了？”

“警方从未将她当成是此案的嫌疑人。”

另外一名穿着黑色西装的年轻记者举手问道：“昨晚发生的人质劫持事件中，据传受害者是雷吉艾娜一案中的女记者。请问这两件事之间是否有所关联？”

“根据目前的调查来看，这两件事是独立的。”

“先前同一杂志社也发生了记者遇害的事件，请问这两件事是否为同一凶嫌所为？”

伊比路玖微微皱了下眉，然后说道：“就目前警方所掌握的线索来看，这两件事还没有交集。”

“近来针对记者的袭击频发，请问警方是否有相应的措施来应对？”

“我们会始终捍卫言论自由，以及记者说真话的权利。”伊比路玖庄重地回应道，着重强调了“真话”二字。

“请问在调查过程中，警方是否存在信息泄露或程序不当等问题？”一个尖利的女声划破了现场的平静，抢在了举手发问的另一名光头记者前发言道。她的声音像是用指甲刮了黑板，惹得在场的人们不由得抖了两下，不快地缩了缩脖子。

伊比路玖顿了一下，顺着声音的来源看去，只见一名穿着酒红色洋装、戴着金边眼镜的女记者站在远处，显露出一副咄咄逼人的模样。她颧骨颇高，瘦长的脖子上挂着自己的记者证，手上握着一直派克笔，不时在笔记本上记录着什么。她那细长的眉毛高耸地几乎插入了鬓角，在她说话时候不停地挑动，刻薄地宛若童话故事里的邪恶继母。“警方的行动都是依据相关法律和程序而进行的，并不存在上述问题。”他盯着羊库库，一字一顿地回应道。

“那么在当日案发前，巴泽尔修斯警督与那名女记者同时出现在事发的乡村俱乐部也是巧合了？”

她的话音刚落，便引起了一片哗然。众人的目光纷纷落在那位“警界之星”的身上，接下去闪光灯与快门的声响再次连成了一片，如潮水一般要将他淹没。此时恰逢中期选举，众人费尽了心思也想挖出些诸位议员的新闻。羊库库的话一出，在场的记者们都像是嗅到了血腥气的土狼，眼中几乎是闪着绿光看着巴泽尔修斯。他父亲本就是保守派的元老，在一些社会问题上往往显得过于强硬，因此招致了许多不满，总有些人想要揪了他的破绽来做文章。而这看似无关痛痒的花边新闻一出，隔天便能让议员的支持率乱跌一阵儿，就像先前那篇帕鲁奥姆的报道一样。

一石激起千层浪，本身稍显枯燥的记者会忽然变得喧哗纷乱起来。各家媒体摩拳擦掌、灵感纷至，抬手拟起了标题，几乎将那位亲王痛失未婚妻一事抛到了脑后，似乎“小少爷”的秘密恋情比眼前按部就班的记者会更能吸引读者的目光，特别是故事的女主人公还未从那风口浪尖上平静下来。管它当时的真相是什么，记者们单凭那一句话便能写出几天的头条来。而那位年轻的探员宛若石像一般立在一旁，见了这场变故仅仅是皱了下眉，脸上却依旧保持着克制，看不出任何情绪的变化。

“他当时在休假之中，所做的一切与案件无关，”伊比路玖倒是不慌不忙地反击道，“请不要把别人的私生活随意拿到这种严肃的场合来扭曲原本的脉络……还是说这就是贵社的风格？”

羊库库短促地笑了一声，还想着再向他发难些什么，却听得伊比路玖又朗声道：“主导此案的巴泽尔修斯警督已掌握了许多线索，相信不久后就能将事件的真相还原给大众……而在那之前，还请各位以警方发布的消息为准，不要妄加揣测，混淆视听。”他的声音本就浑厚，此时做了这样一番陈词，更是威严尽显，让本来纷乱的现场安静了下来，只偶尔有一两声快门的声响。伊比路玖又环视了一圈现场的记者，接着宣布道：“发布会到此结束”。他说罢收了手上的资料，干脆地转身离去。而台下的众人过了一会儿方才如梦初醒，虽还徒劳地吼着自己的问题，有些甚至试图对着巴泽尔修斯围追堵截，但最后还是碍于警方的压力，纷纷回了原位。

伯爵眯着眼，看了报道后琥珀色的眸子里露出了深深的厌恶之情。他关了电视，抿了口咖啡后说道：“虽然叫他难堪倒是件不坏的事……但看来也是时候做些‘员工培训’和‘内部调整’了。”他说罢拿过了平板电脑，在那上面飞快地草拟了封邮件，然后扔给了秘书处，叫他们以他的名义发送给管理层。

“那位亲王应该是在雷吉艾娜那件事后找过她了，”恶棍冷笑了一声，“我会让她闭嘴的。”

“敏感时期，留她一条命在算是便宜她了，”涅尔基甘铎漫不经心地用手扯着薄饼说道，“只是她说了这些话，后面媒体就该收不住了。”

“……那条子活该。”

“但那位记者小姐……”伯爵的话说了一半便自知失言，戳了他的痛处，于是住口不言，拿了刀叉认真地吃起了面前的早餐。

欧多加隆无动于衷地喝着咖啡，像是没听见一般。他又拿出个塑封袋装着的药盒，推给了涅尔基甘铎，说道：“这东西先放在你这里寄存。这时候拿给警方怕是早了些。”

伯爵隔着塑封袋接了那药盒，仔细看了看里面的胶囊，很快便意识到那究竟是什么。“我知道了。只是你到底从哪里……”

恶棍轻笑了一声，说道：“那眯眯眼混球整天疑神疑鬼的，本来扔在深山老林里就罢了，偏偏不放心，非要拿在手上亲自销毁。好在那个条子把他请进了局子，他的那些手下又是些废物，我这才有点空闲把它顺了回来。”

涅尔基甘铎本以为他前两日大闹瘴气谷只是单纯报复，却没想到他竟还没失了理智。多斯吉尔欧斯虽也是个心狠手辣的角色，只是思虑却是远远不及眼前的恶棍了。“那么关于DNA的事……如何了？”他问道。

“我们的猜想是正确的，报告书稍后会寄给你，”恶棍拈起一颗蓝莓塞到了嘴里，“至于我听到的另外一件DNA的事，你尽管拿去换，反正那条子这会儿早晚都会找上我的。”

“那么我叫她来见你……”涅尔基甘铎沉吟了一番，说道。

“不必了，”欧多加隆打断他的话，“你转交给她就好。”

伯爵表情复杂地看了他一眼，一时间不知该说些什么，只得继续闷头咬着薄饼。他又倒了些枫叶糖浆，好像多补充些糖分才能让他不再觉得那般苦涩。“交易委员会那边我已经打过了招呼，他们不会放弃对他的调查。而负责案件的检察官也同意立案了，”涅尔基甘铎不再提亚库的事，转移了话题，“……总会叫他难受一阵子。”

恶棍放下了咖啡杯，又从口袋里摸出了个U盘放到涅尔基甘铎面前，轻声说道：“马格达洛斯家的资产状况……或许你会感兴趣。我也得感谢那位赌棍哥哥，否则那封信和这些东西也不会来得这么容易。”

银发青年听后表情立刻变得阴云密布，但紧接着又露出一丝微笑，仿佛魔王一样。


	36. Chapter 36

36

亚库被巴泽尔修斯关在他的休息室里，一直坐立不安。她原本想着溜去发布会的现场，但在走廊上瞥见了羊库库的身影后还是放弃了这个念头。她一个被停职的记者出现在这种场合，被她那爱搬弄是非的前辈见了，不知还要做些什么文章。于是她只能待在那休息室里等他，老老实实地透过电视看完了警方的发布会。可她很快就烦躁地在那不大的房间里转着圈，头顶的吊扇呼呼作响，却丝毫吹不掉她头上冒出的冷汗。

她的前辈突然在记者会上说了些看似与案件不相干的花边新闻，又将她卷到那聚光灯下。她本以为发布会后能够清净下来，能让她有些时间仔细地整理一番最近收集的资料，却没想到依旧是节外生枝，无法安生。亚库咬着指甲，脑子里将羊库库的话一遍遍地回放，总觉得有些不自然的地方。等她默念到第五遍时，这才终于恍然大悟，几乎咬掉了拇指旁新长出来的一块皮。

“事发的乡村俱乐部……”

警方从未明说过雷吉艾娜一案的案发现场是哪里，伊比路玖甚至没透露她的死究竟是意外还是他杀，那么她那位说漏了嘴的前辈是从哪里得到的信息也就不言而喻了。

亚库叹了口气，一想到先前被羊库库拍下的那些和巴泽尔修斯的照片便像是吞了死苍蝇一样难受。她想着那些照片现在可能不仅到了那位亲王手上，兴许连议员都收到了一份。等过两天，她说不定能在自家杂志上看到关于自己的头条特辑。她的记者生涯虽然平平无奇，但这些日子里在八卦新闻上却是出尽了风头，攒足了曝光度。

那休息室里虽有吊扇吹着，却依旧是闷热难耐，好像警局空调的制冷系统在此刻罢了工。亚库抹了一把额头沁出的汗珠，一张脸红通通的。她抓起长发编了两条辫子，然后挽成两个髻梳在脑后，瞬间觉得清爽了不少。她不知道那位探员接下去还有没有心思做他答应好的“独家”，也许他此时正烦恼着如何跟自己的父亲解释那些照片的事。那位亲王变着法的叫她和她周围的人难堪，警告着他们别再深究下去，似乎认定了从她身上下手能够事半功倍。而事实也的确如此。他也许并不是真的对她本人恨之入骨，只是她恰好踏入了这场风暴的中心罢了。

那个人……怎么样了呢？

这念头毫无征兆地闯入她的脑海里。她几小时前为了“私生子”三个字而辗转反侧，最后不得不坐到电脑前面，反反复复地看些手头上关于七年前的资料。即使很多信息她已了然于心，却依旧盼着能从那些碎片里凑出一副完整的拼图来。伊比路玖给她的U盘里装着事发时的影像，她只看了一遍，之后便难受的奔到卫生间里吐了起来。

他说得没错。她虚弱地趴在冷冰冰的大理石地面上想道。除了开枪，他确实没什么更好的选择。而他也确实命大，在那场毁灭式的大火中活了下来。她不清楚他这几年是怎么过的，换做是她，只怕最后会一枪崩了自己，让脑海中那可怕的记忆停止咆哮。

亚库开了冰箱，然而那里面什么都没有，只有电流空洞的宛若耳鸣般的响声。她没有“助眠的饮料”，先前她也不需要那种外界的刺激来麻痹自己。最终她又自暴自弃地坐回了电脑前，看起了拉多巴尔金公司的资料。

“那工厂究竟是谁的？……”

伊比路玖的话又回荡在她耳边。亚库嘟囔了一句，删掉了收件箱里充斥着的广告、垃圾邮件以及恐吓信息，之后终于看到了她在城市规划局的熟人回复的邮件。

瓦尔哈扎克。

这倒是没太出乎她的意料，但很快她就笼罩在另一个可怕的念头里。

如果那场爆炸……不是意外呢？

她觉得浑身发冷，裹着那条先前拿给巴泽尔修斯的毯子呆坐在了沙发上。

如果那时候不论谁开枪都会发生爆炸呢？

……大火会烧掉所有的秘密。

亚库昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，在一片猩红中看到了那名少年挣扎着想奔去火场时的身影，火舌燎伤了他的双臂，几乎快将他吞噬。而那名警员一瘸一拐地从那废墟中走了出来，最终倒在了地上，失去了意识。

她撕心裂肺地尖叫，到后来不得不拼命暗示自己那只是一场噩梦罢了。等她再次睁开眼，头顶的吊扇还在呼呼地吹着热风，而她全身被冷汗浸透，像刚捞出来的海产品。电视机里的时事评论员正对警方的发布会品头论足，却没说出个所以然来。她关了电视，擦了擦额头上的汗珠，然后站起身蹒跚着走到饮水机旁，一口气喝了两大杯冰水。

她一想到那个恶棍便觉得心脏一阵抽痛，难过地几乎要掉下泪来。可他就算是站在她眼前，她此时也不知道该怎么面对他。她听了伯爵的话，和欧多加隆如此厌恶的人贴得这样近，费尽心思地想撬出些情报。而她也没办法告诉他，他一直恨的人可能在某种程度上也算是个受害者。他会怎么想？……这些也不过是她臆想出来的推断罢了。她身上沾上了他讨厌的味道，或许他已经不想再看见她了。昨晚的那一场风波里，她内心深处多少盼着他会出现，但最终她却只能独自面对着歹徒和巴泽尔修斯。那场大雨里那个宛若孤狼的身影定格在她的记忆里，好像她睁眼就能看见他似的。

可从什么时候开始，她在潜意识里想要依赖着个恶棍去救她？……

亚库苦笑地摇了摇头，觉得自己简直是发了疯。

只是她从那个条子嘴里套出多少话来暂且不说，被他死皮赖脸地“揩油”却是不少。他那般狡诈，又怎么会不知道她突然的转变是为了什么呢？到头来两个人都是心知肚明地逢场作戏，只不过其中掺了些不能明说的真心罢了。但若是她想，她也确实是能够借着眼下这空穴来风的新闻毁了他的名声，可她却始终狠不下心，不知是因为她看的那些资料，还是因为他救了她。等她想到后来，只得咒骂自己软弱无能了。

休息室的门被那位穿了制服的警督一把推开，而他一只手正拿着电话，脸上写满了不耐烦。巴泽尔修斯反手锁了门，一把拽过了还沉浸在思考中发愣的亚库，毫无征兆地亲了她。而他的左手还拿着尚未挂断的电话，亚库甚至能隐约听到议员对他“谆谆教诲”的话语。她连大气都不敢喘，只得任他肆无忌惮地吻着她。他托着她的下巴，粗暴地卷了她的舌尖，霸占了她的整个口腔，再不给她什么反抗的余地。她被他这离经叛道的举动吓了一跳，于是懊恼地咬了他一下，然后就被他原样奉还回来，几乎尝到了血腥味。可她却不敢出声，只得忍着疼，看他恣意妄为地对她予取予求。他那副样子看上去像是在赌气一般，但成年人听到父母说出“翅膀硬了”一类的话时，总不会有什么好心情。

好在这一难捱的过程没持续太久，巴泽尔修斯终究是要松开她去回应他父亲。只是他一边敷衍地说些不着边际的话，一边拉着她坐到他腿上，然后将头枕在她肩头，好像只有这样才有些力气去应付议员那喋喋不休的说教似的。

“我忙得很，近期不会回去……当然也不会去相亲的。”巴泽尔修斯夹着电话，双手圈住了想要落荒而逃的亚库。他身下的椅子也因此发出了一声不小的“吱呀”声，唬得她再不敢轻举妄动，生怕电话那头的议员听出什么端倪来。她可不想搅进他们父子之间的恩怨里，然后上演一场“给你五百万离开我儿子”的烂俗桥段。

巴泽尔修斯对着她眨眨眼，褐色的眼眸里闪过一丝得逞后的狡黠，之后顺手在她胸上拧了一下。亚库气得直瞪他，作势要挠他的痒。茶发青年见状连忙服软，做出一副委屈的模样。等她罢了手，他又死皮赖脸地抱着她，期间还不忘答应几声来应付他父亲。他今日身上的烟草味淡了些，倒是能闻到些清爽的薄荷味与柠檬香。可若是仔细看他的眼睛，那里面仍旧布满了血丝，像是他根本没有好好休息过一样。

他觉察到她在看他，于是又温柔地笑了笑。他贴得那样近，让她连他脸上的那道伤疤和小雀斑都看的仔细。只是巴泽尔修斯很快又皱起了眉，不耐烦地说道：“……钱？你还当我是小孩吗？我从来没用过你给我的那些钱，我也不需要。我以你的名义开了个基金会，那些钱多数都捐给了念不起书的孩子和需要治疗费的病人。你要是想拿回去，就挨个自己开口管他们索要……”

亚库听他这么说，一下子不知该摆出什么表情来面对他。她总以为他那些少爷般的做派是因为靠着家里，但现下听他这么说，却也是出乎意料了。

“……支持率？那是你自己的事情，和我有什么关系？”巴泽尔修斯微微提高了声调，之后还不忘搬出自己的兄长来垫背，“……你对我说这些还不如去劝劝我哥哥少交几个女朋友，别和里奥雷乌斯检察官的未婚妻搅在一起。”

议员也许是被他玩世不恭的态度气得发蒙，到最后无可奈何地扔下句“你好自为之”便挂断了电话。巴泽尔修斯长叹了口气，有些沮丧地望着亚库笑了笑，接着又换上了那副无赖泼皮的嘴脸，开始享用起他怀里的“猎物”来。

“放手！”亚库终于叫出声来，“你还在公务中，你……”她回过神来，见自己又被他箍住不放，心脏咚咚地跳个不停。她坐在他腿上，短裙却因为坐姿的关系不合时宜地褪到了近乎危险的高度，让她甚至能感到某些不寻常的热度和他若有似无的顶撞。他还是那般不怀好意地看着她，然后扣住了她反抗的双手，露出一副“看你能把我怎么样”的表情。

“谁说的？”他吻着她的脖颈，还不忘咬下去吮吸，留下个朱砂红的印子，“我今天接下去可是休息。”

“衣冠禽兽！……”她从牙缝里挤出这句话，“我现在要是喊出来，你就不怕惹上麻烦？”

“那你是不想从我这里继续套话了？”巴泽尔修斯不去理会她的虚张声势，而是狡黠地笑着，“再说，现在外界都把我们当成了一对……我对自己的女人做这种事有什么不对吗？”

“胡……胡说八道！”亚库涨红了脸，挣扎着伸了手去拧他的嘴。

“就这一点来说，我还挺感谢那位记者的，”他没去躲，被她拧得皱了皱眉，“你也要跟我‘假戏真做’了。”

“你这人……”她叹了口气，无可奈何地说，“被这种绯闻缠上你就不觉得困扰吗？”

“你写我哥哥的时候会担心他困扰吗？……”巴泽尔修斯时刻不忘用这一点去戳她的痛处，“还是说你对我其实没那么厌恶了，反倒是有些在乎我？”他说完就看着她纠结地愣在原地，脸上绯红一片，鼻尖上还沁出了汗珠。若不是她的手机铃声阵阵作响，他真想和她这么耗下去，瞧她最终说些什么来回应他。

亚库看了他一眼，然后有些尴尬地起身，走开两步背过他去接了电话，和她以前在他面前时差不多，还是一副做贼心虚的样子，并没有什么改观。而电话那头的那位伯爵不知为何有些恼怒，可她寻思着自己这两日也没做错什么事，都是按着他的指示进行的。到最后她只能认为他是因为近日受了重创，情绪不稳定所致了。

“……完事之后来见我。”他最后冷冰冰地抛下这么一句话，惹得亚库胡思乱想了半天，寻思着他是不是又要对自己动用私刑，一时间竟莫名生出了一种“伴君如伴虎”的错觉来。

“你要去见我学长吗？”

亚库应声回了头，但马上就后悔了。巴泽尔修斯见她又转过身去不看他，于是故意绕到她面前。他脱了那件制服，正裸着上身慢腾腾地系着白衬衫的扣子，不时瞥一眼她的表情。

“……之后会去的。”她不得不承认他的肌肉线条确实像是那些文艺复兴时期的雕塑一样，强壮健美，充满了阳刚之气。只是他身上也留着些当年烧伤的疤痕，虽过了这么长的时间，却还是能看出来那场大火的痕迹。

“别的地方也挺好看的，你有没有兴趣？”他见她目不转睛地盯着自己身上的伤疤，不由地出声调侃道。

“呸。”她尴尬地挪开了视线，脸颊又有点泛红。

“不想让你去，”他说着又开始系着领带，“……不过你也不用再演戏给我看了。”

亚库支吾了一声，不知该说些什么，而他也没再刁难她，默默地换完了衣服。她戴着先前伯爵的那副墨镜，跟着他从侧门走出警局，避开了那些蹲守在前后门附近想要拍些照片的记者们。她坐在车里，呼吸着座椅散发出来的那股皮革味，脑子里乱糟糟的。“去哪儿？”她过了一阵儿才想到问他这个问题。

“我家。”

亚库嘴角抽搐了一下，只想着开了车门逃跑，但碍于现在在高速公路上，让她不得不放弃了这个念头。巴泽尔修斯看了她的反应轻笑了一声，又说道：“这会儿要是在外面找个地方，不等于自投罗网？难道你真的想和我一起登上明天八卦小报的头版头条？”

“那我们就不能在警局里……”

“没出这件事倒是可以。现在要是被揪住说了闲话，到时候上面又要质疑我的办案程序，再不然就是说些‘别跟记者走得太近，以免走漏了风声’的鬼话。在桌子前写报告倒还算好，万一要我停职反省……岂不是让那位亲王白白看了笑话？”

“你也注意到了我那前辈说漏了嘴吗？……”亚库见他突然提起瓦尔哈扎克，不由地出声问道。

巴泽尔修斯不置可否地笑了，说：“你这位前辈看起来不怎么喜欢你，从以前就喜欢拿这些事来说三道四。”

亚库愣了一下，但很快便意识到他不久前曾“没收”过自己的手机，想来里面的内容也都给他看了去。“刚刚你父亲……是不是收到了那些照片才来问你？”

年轻的探员瞥了她一眼，打趣道：“你果然还是担心我。”他说罢握了她的手，再不肯松开。“他确实收到了。不过就算没收到，他看了新闻也会特地警告我不要在最近的选举期间惹事生非，还威胁要断了给我的‘零花钱’，”巴泽尔修斯又笑了一声，“我从成年后可没用过他一分钱。托我哥哥的福，我在上学时就跟着他做了些不错的投资。”

“所以你当警察也是为了反抗议员吗？”

“怎么，我就不能出于真心想要当警察吗？”他微笑道，“不过……是的，我确实没按着他给我安排好的路走。原本他指望着我能成为一名律师或者检察官，到后来可以走仕途接他的班。但或许穿警服的大姐姐太好看了，所以我那时毕业就去考了警校。他当然很生气，冲我大发雷霆，威胁要和我断绝关系，直到现在每次见了我还要讽刺两句。”

“那么七年前那件事后，议员他……真的向相关人员施压了吗？”

巴泽尔修斯愣了一下，接着耸了耸肩，说道：“或许吧。但他其实更想让我知难而退，放弃当警察。真要说的话，是……”

“……那位亲王……吧，”亚库接着他的话低声说道，“他才是绑匪真正的目标。”

茶发青年苦笑了一下，说：“那可不是什么愉快的经历。”

亚库“嗯”了一声，但想着接下去的话便难受得如鲠在喉。她手心微微地冒汗，紧张地像是去参加入学考试的学生。而她身旁的人却紧握着她的手不放，好像知晓了她的心思。“那时候……”她终于艰难地开口说道，声音嘶哑的像是有异物卡在喉咙里，“绑匪本来是想要去劫走他的私生子……吧？”

巴泽尔修斯侧头看了她一眼，脸上的表情沉得像是滩死水，似乎没料到她会猜得这么快。他听后许久都一言不发，却又像是默认了她所说的话。茶发青年习惯性地开起了快车，那狭小的空间里很长一段时间只能听到引擎的轰鸣声。等他们驶下了高速路，他终于说道：“那是他年轻时犯下的愚蠢错误，也是他最为致命的秘密。我想他在得知绑匪阴差阳错地弄错了人质后一定长舒了一口气吧。因此当警方请他协助时，他断然拒绝了，根本不承认他有什么儿子。”

“没人知道他那私生子的下落？”

“我也只是知道他有私生子这么一件事，当时的一位负责人说漏了嘴……至于详细的信息，旁人全都是一概不知。就算是有那么几个知道的，他也有办法让他们统统闭嘴。不过若是推算起来，那孩子和欧多加隆的弟弟年龄相仿，现在大约也成年了吧。”

“那他也不知道？……”

巴泽尔修斯又沉默了一阵儿，接着说道：“他不会平白无故地待在仇人身边的。”


	37. Chapter 37

37

城郊的大屋坐落于山谷之中，周围鸟语花香，潺潺流水，极为清净。屋子周围种着些橡树和山毛榉，一圈灌木冬青的绿篱划出了大屋与外界的界限。

作为一个工作繁忙的单身汉来说，那位年轻探员的家里简直整洁地令人惊奇。浅灰色的木地板一尘不染，宽大的落地窗上连个指印都没有，而家具摆放的方式和杂志里的样板间没什么两样，精致简洁却少了日常生活中的“烟火气息”。

“我不怎么回这里，只是有人定期来打扫和补充些食物，”茶发青年开了灯，解释道，“平时我大多呆在城里的公寓，或者睡在警局。”他脱了西装外套，解下了领带，随手扔在了沙发上。此时正值正午，两人为了避免在这风口浪尖上节外生枝，于是放弃了在外面吃饭的打算。那位探员胸有成竹地挽起袖子，然后走到厨房，胡乱地翻找了一通饮料和“能吃的东西”。

亚库坐在沙发上，起先进了他家还有些忐忑，之后听他乒乒乓乓地忙碌，显出一副手足无措的样子，倒也觉得好笑。她站起身，转到厨房看他手忙脚乱地煮着咖啡，一会儿又开了吞拿鱼的罐头准备着三明治。那操作台上一股脑地堆着些食品包装袋，四周散落着面包屑，调味罐四仰八叉地瘫倒在台面上。而罗马生菜和芦笋也还放在水池里，不像是能马上食用的样子。本来整洁的厨房霎时间变得兵荒马乱，钟鼓齐鸣，像是有什么怪物跑进来大闹了一场似的。而他平日办案时那副雷厉风行、不择手段的样子好像对于家务事来说帮不上什么忙，甚至是引发了一场毁灭性的灾难。亚库见状叹了口气，实在想不通能在远处镇定地一枪毙了歹徒的人怎么会连三明治都做不好。她顺手拿起墙上挂着的围裙系在身上，然后从他手中夺过被切得惨不忍睹的培根，重新加工了起来。他见了后脸上有点红，不好意思地闪到一边，生怕干扰了她忙碌而有序的行动。

“你是会魔法吗？”他看着她切出了漂亮又对称的吞拿鱼三明治赞叹道，眼睛里亮晶晶的。

亚库哭笑不得摇了摇头，不知道他平时到底都靠着吃什么为生。“这是生存的基本技能吧？”

“麻烦，”他又死皮赖脸地贴上去，从她身后抱住了她，“我喜欢看你做。”

“让开，”亚库不客气地挣开了他，将切好的小块培根丢进了热锅里，一时间刺啦作响的好不热闹，“你别来碍手碍脚的。”

于是那位对她凶神恶煞、百般刁难的警察乖乖听了话，识趣地退到了一旁，还故意摆出了一副可怜兮兮的表情。等他见了亚库将三明治和培根煎蛋配芦笋端到桌上时，竟掏出手机煞有介事地拍起照来。她无奈地连连摇头，只觉得他是小题大做，没见过世面。

“我们是在约会吗？”巴泽尔修斯规规矩矩地切着煎好的芦笋，出声问道。

“这是我怕自己吃坏了肚子而不得不做的简餐，”亚库不悦地纠正道，“你只是蹭饭而已。”

“那我以后还有机会再吃到吗？”

“没有。”她斩钉截铁地回答道。

他听了也不生气，托了腮笑眯眯地盯着她看。“我真不想放你走，”他认真地说，“我想把你留在这儿，往后只做给我一个人吃。”

“那是非法监禁，”她翻了个白眼，“你可是个警察。”

“你对我真不公平，”巴泽尔修斯半真半假地抱怨道，“别人拿着你的性命威胁，怎么没见你有这么大的反应？”

亚库听了心里一紧，慢慢沉下脸来，瞬间腾起了一股无名火。茶发青年见她眉头紧锁，自知失言，内心重重地叹了口气，那股酸涩感又浮现上来。

“你怎么知道我没什么反应。”她没好气地说道，然后拿起吃完后的空碗盘，气冲冲地走到厨房去清洗了。

巴泽尔修斯在原地呆坐了一会儿，突然没了食欲。他囫囵吞了最后一点三明治和培根，然后收拾好桌子，拿着碗碟走到厨房去。可他还没进门，便看到她一边洗着餐具，一边悄悄 地抹眼泪。那眼泪倒不见得是因为他说的话而流，而是因为让她想到了那个人而已。

那个恶棍……他凭什么独占了她的心？

巴泽尔修斯愤愤不平地想着。他有时候甚至想揍他一顿，揪着他的衣领问问他为什么让她哭。可他也隐隐约约察觉到了欧多加隆有意躲着她。换作以前，他早该冲出去救她，顺带着让他难堪，而不是像个幽灵一样悄无声息地消失。巴泽尔修斯叹了口气，他想他大约明白那个恶棍是怎么想的。尽管承认这一点让他不快，就好像他们之间竟能够理解对方一样，但男人总归是希望给喜欢的人一个安定的未来。

茶发青年站在门口，水流声盖住了他存在的痕迹，让他有机会多看她一会儿。厨房的小窗透了些光进来，给他心爱的姑娘镀上了一层金色的轮廓。如果她不是为了别人而哭泣，那这幅画面应该会更美好。

“是我说错话了，你别……别这样，”巴泽尔修斯走到她身边，轻声安抚道，“给你打一下好不好？”他说罢将脸贴过去，像是等着她来扇他的巴掌。

亚库吓了一跳，慌乱地拿袖子擦了把眼泪，眼圈红红地瞪着他，之后伸了还沾着洗碗精泡沫的双手在他脸上没受伤的地方各拧了一下。“混球。”她咬牙切齿地说道，之后很快冲干净了手，将那件印着便利店吉祥物的围裙团成一团扔在了他怀里。

他讪笑了一下，老老实实地把剩下的餐具洗了。等他把最后一个盘子擦干放进碗柜时，亚库已经让厨房恢复了原样。他一瞬间有些恍惚，好像穿越到了几年后。他们结了婚，在这一个平凡无奇的夏日吃过了早午餐，然后拎着汽水和冰镇西瓜躺在院子的草地上晒太阳。

……那真是一场美梦。

亚库见他又痴痴傻傻地看着自己，不由地有些尴尬。于是她倒了些咖啡，然后飞快地逃到客厅去了。

等巴泽尔修斯回复到惯有的样子时，她已经看完了几篇各大网站关于警方发布会的报道。不知是伊比路玖当时的话威慑了在场的记者，还是议员在背后压下了舆论，那些报道看上去都还算秉承了新闻的严谨性。偶尔有几家小报写了几笔他们的八卦，但也不敢借题发挥，只是匆匆结了尾。而她最担心的那些照片却没有出现在任何一家媒体上，甚至连《苍蓝星周刊》都安静得出奇，像是被谁噤了声一样。

“大约是我那位讨厌的学长做了些什么吧。”茶发青年冷不丁地在她背后说道。

亚库又吓了一跳，手指在键盘上按出了一连串的乱码，但她很快就举着胡椒喷雾转头对他说道：“你要是再像之前那样胡来，可别说我是‘袭警’。”

巴泽尔修斯瞧她说得认真，不禁笑了出来。他若是想夺了那喷雾，她那纤细的手腕能招架得住？“那我要是乖乖听话，你是不是应该奖励我一下？”他微笑着坐到她旁边，问道。

“……没门。”她冷淡地拒绝道，然后就在下一秒被眼前的无赖抓了手腕，手中的胡椒喷雾也被对方抢了过去。她还没反应过来发生了什么，巴泽尔修斯已经将那喷雾丢回了她的包里。他嬉皮笑脸地看着她，然后指了指自己的嘴唇。亚库恼怒地瞪了他一眼，不情愿地凑上前去敷衍地在他嘴上碰了一下。

“你得有点诚意。”他没松手，还是那般不怀好意地盯着她看。他眼前的人又羞又气、进退两难，手腕上给他握出一圈指印来。但最终她还是缴械投降，干巴巴地多亲了他几秒，舌尖象征性地刮了一下他的牙齿。可他怎么会放过她？于是那之后她几乎又缺了氧，脸涨得通红，樱唇上粘的都是他的津液。她赌气地揪着他的名牌衬衫擦了嘴，然后又猛灌了几口咖啡，好像这样能盖掉他的味道似的。

“我说话算话。”巴泽尔修斯微笑道。

“……无赖。”她低声咒骂了一句，之后很长一段时间都没说话，好像在努力让自己平静下来，能够思路清晰、心平气和地进行接下来的对话。而这期间她翻着自己的收件箱，看到了一封管理层发给全体员工的关于“杜绝虚假新闻”的备忘录。亚库见后冷笑了一声，暗自想着什么时候八卦周刊也要求起自家记者有职业道德了？那篇备忘录里满口官腔又冠冕堂皇，倒像是《苍蓝星周刊》就雷吉艾娜一事的危机公关环节。她又仔细看了看那封邮件的原文，那上面虽未点名道姓，但却写着“某些记者在严肃场合混淆视听，影响极坏”云云，想来是指她那位前辈了。

“‘虚假新闻’……”巴泽尔修斯在旁眯着眼，读着邮件上的小字，“从你们这种爱挖别人隐私的八卦周刊嘴里说出来可真讽刺……我有时候实在是想不明白，我那位高高在上的学长为何偏偏收了这么一个‘烫手山芋’在手上？”

“那你也别随便偷看别人的隐私！”亚库不满地抗议道，接着抱着电脑坐到了沙发的另一头，“他哪有什么其它高尚的理由，不过是因为‘用得到’罢了。”她关了邮件，过了两秒才反应过来巴泽尔修斯想来也是将涅尔基甘铎的身家背景调查得明明白白，这才知晓他是出版集团的其中一位股东。

“‘用得到’？……”他听完拿食指抵着太阳穴，又仔细打量了她一番，“那他真是个讨厌的、自以为是的混蛋。”

亚库只觉得他话中有话，却不知他是指那位伯爵将她平白无故地卷到这漩涡之中的事。“你也一样，警察先生。”她不客气地对他说道。

巴泽尔修斯不置可否地耸了耸肩，微笑道：“言归正传。关于雷吉艾娜一案，你想问我点儿什么？”

“作案手法和凶手。”

“关于这些，我也需要理一理思路，”年轻的探员调整了下坐姿，轻声说，“正好你在，那我就把我的想法捋一遍。”

亚库答应了一声，打开了个空白文档准备速记。巴泽尔修斯习惯性地捋了捋头发，说道：“雷吉艾娜那晚去乡村俱乐部赴约时，想来已经服用了一阵儿‘苯乙肼’。凶手也许在前一两天换了她随身带着的维生素或其它药品。据她的经纪人说，她这一段有些失眠，所以也可能是褪黑素一类的助眠药物。”

“可这么做也有一定的风险，万一她在这期间喝了酒或是吃了其它发酵类食物，岂不是也会引发并发症？”

“的确。所以我们去调查了一下她最近身边的工作人员，发现有一名助理于案发的第二天下落不明。我们还在追查她的下落，但此人要么是被收买，要么干脆就是瓦尔哈扎克派去的人。她在雷吉艾娜身边贴身待着，确保她不接触到会互相作用的食物和饮料，或许当时换了药的也是她。”

“那么接下去就是她去见了那位亲王，无意识地喝了他准备的红酒，”亚库飞快地敲着键盘，同时也顺着巴泽尔修斯的思路回忆着当时的情景，“他……他叫我去拍他们，也许一开始是以为那位亲王会因为先前雷吉艾娜擅自做的报道而大发雷霆，却没想到他会开口求婚。”

年轻的探员听了她后面的话沉下脸，双眉紧蹙，好像想到了什么令他不快的事。“……也许那位亲王早就打算设个陷阱给他了。”他交叠着双手，严肃地说。

亚库心里一惊，敲打键盘的手指骤然停了下来。“陷阱？……”她重复了一遍，随即打了个寒颤，“他……他应该是先前见过雷吉艾娜。他以前也总是按照那位亲王的指示盯着她……你、你是说？……”她惊恐地看了他一眼，像是明白了他话里的意思。

“我知道偶像小姐雇了你那位前辈去写那篇绯闻报道，”巴泽尔修斯看着她慢慢地说道，“于是那位亲王将计就计，装作出离了愤怒，让那位疯狗先生去警告她一番。据雷吉艾娜的保镖称，那天他们曾听到偶像小姐说‘有狂热的歌迷追到了休息室’，但等他们赶到时却不见人影。当时的监控录像模糊地拍下了一位红发服务生的身影……那究竟是谁也就不言而喻了。瓦尔哈扎克预料到我会想到换药的事，而现在那名助理下落不明，那么欧多加隆就成了最有嫌疑的人。”

亚库“嗯”了一声，几乎咬破了嘴唇。茶发青年苦笑了一下，继续说道：“真讨厌……是不是？有一种被他牵着鼻子走的感觉。”他端起了亚库放在茶几上的杯子，喝完了余下的咖啡，然后又伸展了一下四肢，活动了一下有些僵硬的肩膀。“……雷吉艾娜到了俱乐部之后，曾撞上了你拍下的那个眯眯眼。多斯吉尔欧斯在那时拿走了她的药盒，想要销毁证据。不过那混蛋总归是欠些考虑。若是我的话也许也会装成服务生，绕开监控去做这件事。”

“那么那个药盒……”亚库瞥了眼他脸上的表情，很快猜到了答案，“……还没找到？”

“是的，”巴泽尔修斯有些懊恼地说，“他的住处、据点，甚至是俱乐部周边的树林里……没有，我没找到。但即使找到了，那也无法将真凶绳之以法——多斯吉尔欧斯会说他只是无意中捡了个药盒，而那位亲王从始至终都没动过一根手指。”

“那、那不是就等于……”她几乎是自暴自弃地说道。这下子和案件有关的人证物证全都陷入了死胡同，而案情的进展全都在按着对方的计划走。

“更糟的是，雷吉艾娜的体内还检出了杜冷丁的成分，”茶发青年闭着了眼揉了揉太阳穴，“那也是个会和苯乙肼强烈作用的药物。如果那是来自于那位亲王提到的红酒……我有种不好的预感，他很快就会拿着相关的证据来找我了——说那位疯狗先生在酒里动过手脚。”

“红酒……”亚库的嘴唇翕动了一下，紧接着“啊”了一声，似乎是想到了什么重要之事，“他……他那时候带我去见瓦尔哈扎克时，的确是带了一瓶红酒当作礼物。”

巴泽尔修斯听后重重地叹了口气，露出一副“果然如此”的表情。他的太阳穴突突地跳，脑袋里似乎有个管弦乐队在齐声演奏着鼓点强烈的狂想曲。

亚库泄气地靠在沙发上，过了很久才又问道：“那么你……你要把他带回去询问吗？”

年轻的探员迟疑了一会儿，完全不似他先前那副胸有成竹的神气，表情复杂地答道：“早晚会的。虽然我不是很喜欢现在的情形，但根据已有的线索，我到时确实要请那位疯狗先生坐下来聊一聊。”

“你能不能……”她想求他放手，对他网开一面，甚至叫他放弃索要他DNA样本的事。她将电脑放到茶几上，挪到他身边，拽了他的衣袖摆出一副可怜巴巴的神情。但她最终是没说完，把请求的话咽了回去。她在做什么？求一个警察放过一个罪行累累的杀人犯？

“……你求我也好，或是要去通风报信也好，”巴泽尔修斯有些苦涩地拉开了她的手，“我最后都会把他带回来……你明白的。”

“但这次不是他！”她忽然有些歇斯底里地冲他喊道，“你也知道不是他！……可你却没办法把真凶抓回去？”

“对不起……”巴泽尔修斯垂下眼，只觉得心上给人狠狠地剜了一刀，“是我能力不足。”他闭着眼回想着在案发后询问那位亲王时的情景，那位衣冠楚楚的贵族周身散发着一股令人厌恶的气息，而他是凭着最后一点职业素养才没有对他恶言相向，失了分寸。而那些和瓦尔哈扎克有着千丝万缕关系的案件卷宗和档案都躺在他的抽屉里，没有重见天日的那一天。

“……七年前也是！”亚库几乎是用了全身力气在他胸口狠狠捶了一拳，“你算什么警察！”

他无言以对，只得默默坐在原地，胸口隐隐作痛，却不是因为她那一拳的缘故。亚库松了拽着他衬衣的手，气恼地站起身，从厨房的侧门走到后院，似乎是想吹吹风冷静一下。而那位探员自嘲地笑了一下，伸手拿了烟盒。可他犹豫再三，还是放了回去，转而走到厨房去又给自己倒了一杯咖啡。他隔着门上的小窗看她，她倒是没哭，只是脸色煞白，双手绞在一起，看上去在努力让自己镇静下来。

他那样看了她许久，说不清心里究竟是什么感受。若是放在以前，他定为能“正大光明”地擒住那个恶棍而雀跃不已。但如今他却丝毫高兴不起来，甚至是有些厌恶自己接下去要做的事。拿着莫须有的证据去抓一个恶棍真的是正确的吗？……

巴泽尔修斯喝了几口咖啡，那苦涩的味道让他更加难受。他从冰箱里取了牛奶，一股脑地倒进了杯子里。亚库此时推了门进来，脸上依旧阴云密布，几次想对着他说些什么，可最终只是嘴唇翕动了两下。他轻叹了口气，没头没脑地从冰箱里翻出了个草莓冰激凌递给她。她无意识地接了过去，掀了盖子一勺一勺地挖着吃。那又甜又冷的滋味麻痹了她的舌尖，让她翻涌的情绪也逐渐平静下来。“对不起……”她低声说，未曾想过她也有向他道歉的一天。

“你没说错什么，不用向我道歉。”

亚库听他这么说，抿着嘴不知该回应些什么。她放下了勺子，犹豫着是否要对他说出自己先前的臆想。巴泽尔修斯坐在高脚凳上，喝着加了奶的咖啡，默默地看着她。亚库垂下眼，长睫毛抖动了两下，之后看着他说道：“那时的爆炸……也许不算是个意外。”

茶发青年愣了一下，不知她为何突然提起七年前的事。“不是意外？”他皱着眉重复道，好像她说了些什么天方夜谭一样。

“那座废旧的工厂是瓦尔哈扎克的。”

“这我知道。”

“可绑匪为何偏偏去了那里？”亚库低声说，“我们都觉得他是被警方逼得走投无路，无意而为之。可如果是那位亲王瞒着警方骗他去的那里，答应给他一笔钱不再追究此事……”

“……所以他见了我带着枪去，一定觉得是警方的圈套，于是立刻要杀了那孩子。”巴泽尔修斯捂着额头，仿佛噩梦重现一般地说着。

亚库点点头，那影像里绑匪高呼着“你们骗了我”的片段不由地又浮现在了她的脑海。她深吸了一口气，接着说道：“那废弃的工厂年久失修，里面残留着些没来得及处理的可燃金属，或许还有甲烷一类的可燃气体，本身就是个定时炸弹。到时不论来的是谁，只要开了枪，十有八九都会引起爆炸，然后把一切都葬送在火海里。”

茶发青年许久没说话，仍是不停地揉着自己的太阳穴，似是头疼难忍。他过了一会儿才抬眼看着她，疲惫地笑了笑，问道：“证据呢？”

“……没有。你就当是我的臆想吧。”

“那你为什么要对我说这些？”巴泽尔修斯微笑道，“听上去就像你在为我找理由开脱一样……我走之后你没好好睡觉就是在想这些吗？”

“我也……不知道……”她低声说，“我脑子里乱得很。”

“哦？……那我们做些让身心放松的事吧？”他探过身，一把抱住了她，“我会很温柔的。”

“你、你这人……！你还有心情说这种话？”

“不然呢？”他在她耳边轻声说，“要我在你面前哭吗？”

亚库听了后哑口无言，只觉得他在此刻也显得格外憔悴。她不知道自己为何对他说了那荒诞不经的推断，好像他不再是那个面目可憎、无情无义的冷血警察，不过也是个被命运的丝线绕进漩涡的普通人罢了。“你真的会哭？”她唐突地问道。

“我会啊，只是我已经哭不出了……那时候哭过很多次了，”他伏在她的肩上，声音有些发闷，“事到如今，是不是意外已经无所谓了，那改变不了因为我的缘故而让无辜的人丢了性命这一点。”

她叹了口气，伸手轻轻拍了拍他的后背，算是对他无言的安慰。

“不过也好，你终于肯让我这样抱着了，”他轻轻地笑了，又开始不着边际地说，“没有推开我，没有对我恶言相向，还为我的事想了一晚上……在你心里，我是不是没那么讨厌了？”

“……自作多情。”

巴泽尔修斯又笑了，说道：“我有点累了，你能不能再多陪我一会儿？”

亚库心中一颤，念着他最近都未曾好好休息过，于是答应了一声。茶发青年轻吻了下她的额头，之后一把抱起她，带着她向卧室走去。


	38. Chapter 38

38

阳光透过白色的窗帘斜斜映了进来，而院子里的一片郁郁葱葱在那近乎透明的纱帘后若隐若现。松软的床上有股淡淡的薰衣草香，和阳光的味道混在一起，让人莫名生出一股安定。只是这夏日午后的宁静却丝毫舒缓不了亚库的神经，她此刻全身紧绷，一双眼睛不安地盯着眼前的人，四肢在空中乱舞了几下，但还是无济于事，最终败下阵来。

“你、你要干什么？”她心慌意乱地问道。或许是他刚刚表现得太过诚恳，这才让她忘了眼前人的“危险性”。她被他扔在床上，然后紧紧抱在怀里。

“你答应我了，可别赖账，”巴泽尔修斯在她耳边轻语道，脸上写满了“狡猾”二字，“……午安。”

“你……你没说是这样……！”亚库挣扎了一下，但他却像抱着个大号布偶一般，紧箍着她不放。

“我不管，反正你答应了。”他打了个呵欠，然后拉过了被子，很快睡了过去，留她一人僵在他怀里胡思乱想，心中锣鼓喧天，再不得安宁。他的鼻息在她耳边一起一伏，身上的温度像是施了魔法的荆棘，一点点隔着衣服蔓延过来，缠在她身上挥之不去。她说不上那究竟是什么感觉。她本是厌恶他的，可那温暖不断干扰着她的判断，让她长久以来的偏见几乎失了效。亚库原还有些不安，但见了他沉沉地睡着，倒也逐渐放下心来。她直愣愣地盯了一会儿天花板，脑子里闪着凌乱的思绪。但疲惫很快就如同决了堤的洪水，最终她也支撑不住，阖了眼慢慢地睡了过去。

那只恶龙又闯进她的梦里，而这一次她近距离地感受到了它周身缠绕着的瘴气。赭色的浓雾散发着宛若死亡般的味道，好像世间的生物沾上它，都要失了生气。恶龙周身浸在澄澈透明的水中，不时扑扇一下佝偻的翅膀，倨傲地眯着红眼睛看她。世间其它的恶龙大多守着数不清的金银财宝，可它似乎只贪恋死亡。那巢穴周围的尸骨堆成了小山，有些食腐的翼龙和鬣狗在尸山中搜寻着能吃的残骸。等她想要逃走时，那群怪物已经发现了她，将她向着恶龙的方向拖拽。她挣了一下，最终摔进了水里。只是那水像是硫酸一般，灼伤了她的皮肤，生出一股钻心剜骨的疼痛。恶龙狞笑了一下，然后伸出了锋利的前爪，将她整个人划了开来。

她看着自己的血失了控地流向了体外，在那近乎透明的潭水中如泼墨一般晕开，开出了朵朵血花。她止不住地尖叫，而那恶龙定定地看着她，脸上写满了嘲讽，好似在对她说“与我为敌便是这种下场”。

赭色的浓雾在她身边挥之不去，像是死神拿了斗篷裹住了她，要将她带向地狱。

“……醒过来……”

那声音从遥远的地方传来，然后有双温暖的手将她从那噩梦的深渊里拉了出来。亚库睁了眼，过了很久才从那溺水般的感觉里缓过神来。她不停地喘着气，上衣早就被汗水所浸湿，脸颊上还挂着一行眼泪。她不知道自己睡了多久，那梦境让她彻底丧失了时间感。她慢慢认出了周围的景物，这才发觉屋子里早就黯淡下来，似乎已经过了傍晚。

“没事了，别怕，”抱着她的那人见她醒来，如释重负地松了口气，“你又做噩梦了吗？”他擦了擦她脸上的泪珠，轻柔地问道。

亚库有气无力地答应了一声，似乎还沉浸在噩梦的余威里。巴泽尔修斯轻轻拍着她，而他的体温也让她渐渐踏实下来。“梦到了什么？”他问道。

“恶龙……和以前一样的恶龙，”她几乎有些语无伦次，“它要杀了我。它说那是与它为敌的下场。”

茶发青年听后叹了口气，好像知道那恶龙究竟是谁的化身，于是抱着她的手臂又紧了紧，希望能传些力量给她似的。他知道近日里一连串的事情让她惴惴不安、身心俱疲。寻常人早就受不住，可她却还强撑着，也不知是什么让她保持着相当的理智与思考能力。“是你太累了……”巴泽尔修斯低声说，“再睡一会儿吧。”

亚库“嗯”了一声，顺从地阖了眼。他在她额头上轻吻了一下，然后小心翼翼地拆开了她脑后挽着的两个小髻，于是那长发带着波浪散落下来。他理着她的头发，另一只手依着摇篮曲的节奏在她背上轻轻拍着。“我不是小孩子。”她觉察到了他正数着摇篮曲的拍子，睁了眼好笑地看着他。

他嘴角藏不住地笑，问道：“那你要我用成年人的方式哄你睡着吗？”

“又在胡言乱语了。”她伸手拧了下他的脸颊，自己脸上却有点红。

巴泽尔修斯笑了一下，顺势握了她的手，忽然正色道：“你是不是打算把今天听到的内容写成报道？”

亚库看他微微变了脸色，以为他是介意她写出他的名字，于是说道：“等我整合了其它信息后，我会写出来的。但你放心，我不会透露是从警方那里拿到消息的。”

“我不是指这个，”他认真地看着她说道，“你知道写出去的后果吗？”

她看他不似平时那般模样，于是有些心虚地小声说道：“……知道。”

他苦笑了一声，说道：“我有时候真是搞不懂你。明明平时胆小的要命，却偏偏在这些事上胆大妄为……你到底在想些什么？”

她迟疑了一下，说道：“……总要有人告诉大家发生了什么。”

他望着她的眼睛，过了一会儿才又有些忧虑地问道：“我拦不住你的……是不是？”

“那是‘干扰新闻报道自由’，警察先生。”她说完终于冲他笑了笑。

巴泽尔修斯见了那笑容后愣了一下，顿时只觉得心跳如雷，像是在警校刚刚跑完了晨练的三英里。他知道他此时的表情一定很蠢，只是他顾不了那么多，完全沉浸在一种前所未有的喜悦之中。

她对他笑了。

亚库莫名其妙地看着他脸上的表情先阴后晴，然后突然中邪般兀自笑得灿烂，一时间竟不知发生了什么。她原本被噩梦搅得没心思管自己和眼前的人到底是以怎样一种状态待着，这下终于动了动身子，这才惊慌地发现那人竟裸着上身，几乎和她紧贴在一起。他似乎不久前洗了澡，身上还带着些水流的热气和薄荷的清香。“你、你、你什么时候……！”

“你才意识到吗？”巴泽尔修斯笑着调侃道，“和我美好的肉体贴了这么久才反应过来……真让人伤心。”

“我没事了，你先放手。”

“你知道我不会放手的，”他笑得既狡诈又温柔，“尤其是现在。”

她只觉得自己的心跳声要被对方听了去，不由的脸上烧得通红。那肌肤的触感过于真实，让她心慌意乱，好似要融化在那阵热度里。而对方的手已经顺理成章地贴上了她的腰肢，轻柔地顺着她的脊椎滑了上去，然后动作娴熟地解了她内衣的搭扣。她挣了一下，咬着牙对他说道：“你要是胡来，我就……”

“……你就什么？又要抓我的痒？”他说着扣了她的手腕，整个人也自然而然地压在了她身上。而她目光游移，一双眼睛不知该看哪儿，好像在她的视线范围内都是些让她无法安定的景象。而他又在不怀好意地吻着她，扯了她的内衣轻抚着她的最柔软的地方。

“你……你先把资料拿来给我！”她几乎是口不择言地说。胸上那一阵酥麻惹得她更加不安，而大脑似乎放弃了工作，叫她顺着感觉行事。

“拿了就可以心甘情愿地和我做吗？”巴泽尔修斯在她耳边低声说，“如果是别人对你提出这种要求，你也会接受？”

“才、才不是……！”

“哦？……那就是说只有对我可以喽？所以先前那些‘各取所需’的混话都是跟着别人不学好，拿来诳我的。”他微笑道，一只手又绕过她的底裤，挑逗式地揉捏着那最敏感的花芯，然后满意地看着她的眼神逐渐失焦，沦陷在欲望的洪潮里。而他却在她接近临界点时停了手，幸灾乐祸地看她在理智与情欲里挣扎。

“……想要吗？”他凑到她耳边，压低了声线极尽诱惑地问道。

她一句话都说不出，胸脯一起一伏，止不住地喘息。而她也不敢去看他，羞赧的不知所措。他连在这种事上都要逼得她进退两难，怎么做都不对，可她也不知道他到底是怎么想的。“你……你要是把资料给我的话，我……”她紧闭着双眼，极不情愿地说着。

巴泽尔修斯见状笑出了声，狠狠戳了一下她的额头，骂道：“笨蛋。你怎么到这种时候还想着什么狗屁交易？这种事……是能拿来交易的吗？”

“不是你一开始……你……”

“要不是我那该死的学长逼着你说那种混账话，我会那么做吗？”他微笑着帮她系好了衣服，“……不过你要是真的能主动对我献身，那我也没什么意见，照单全收。”

“……混球，”她咒骂了一句，脸上依旧涨得通红，“你平时对其他女人也是这样胡来吗？”

“她们可没扇我的巴掌，也没对我恶言相向，”他笑着说道，“更没串通了别人在我面前演戏和套话。”

“我又没得选……”她嘟囔了一句，不知怎得有些尴尬。

“七年前的报告我会拿给你的……”他瞧着她狼狈的模样又笑了一声，然后托了她的下巴轻声说道，“除非你是真的想要我。”

亚库呆呆地看着巴泽尔修斯，以为他又要设个陷阱让她左右为难。可他看上去却是出乎意料的诚恳，不像是存了心的戏耍她。“你为什么突然……”她小声问道。

巴泽尔修斯打量了她一番，慢慢地低声说：“这本身也该是两情相悦的事。而且我可不想你在和我做的时候还想着别人……”

她听罢又默不作声，下意识地咬住了嘴唇。接近他、套他的话、和他做交易……她此刻是在演戏吗？可刚刚她又是在做些什么？他一直都是如此狡猾，狡猾到神不知鬼不觉地开始侵蚀起她的内心。他身上到底是什么味道？鸢尾花、薄荷、烟草和咖啡……以及让那个人厌恶的气息。

可她却再也洗不掉了。

她鼻头一酸，眼眶瞬间红了。

他叹了口气，捏住了她的脸颊，故作轻快地说：“别露出这种表情，偶尔也多对我笑笑……好不好？”

她哪里顾得上说是“好”还是“不好”，急火火地收住了泪水，低声说：“你……真是个奇怪的人。”

“‘奇怪’？”他微笑道，“所以我不是‘讨厌的人’了吗？”

亚库这才惊觉自己说漏了嘴，连忙辩白道：“你胡来的时候还是个讨厌的混球……”

“哦？……那么规矩的时候你还是想跟我待在一起的？”他说着笑容更甚，“可我觉得胡来时你也没那么讨厌我。否则刚刚你那是什么反应？”

“胡、胡说……！”她又气又急，只恨不得将那段记忆从他脑海里抹去。

巴泽尔修斯避开她伸来作势要拧他嘴的手，抱着她继续调侃道：“你要是想留下来继续，我也很乐意奉陪到底。”

“呸！我才不想！”

“口是心非。”他笑得更灿烂，只觉得连日来的疲惫一扫而光。他又那样抱着她待了一会儿，然后才不情愿地放开了手，开始磨磨蹭蹭地换起衣服来。他倒是没穿西装，挑了件宽大的牛仔外套罩在了T恤外面，遮住了手臂上缠着的绷带和别在腰间的枪。他也没去梳头发，微卷的刘海就那样挡在前额上，像极了还在大学上课的乖学生。亚库盯着他看了半天，似乎不太习惯他便装时的模样。等他觉察到她的目光，她立刻敏感地扭过头去不再瞧他。

“看起来你好像更喜欢我穿成这样？”巴泽尔修斯微笑着问，之后还学着当红偶像男团对她做了个比心的手势。

“你想多了。”她矢口否认道，脸上却又是一红。

他听了也不生气，抓了她的手向门外走去。此时天色渐暗，院子里的小虫们开始了晚间的合唱，一时间虫鸣声此起彼伏，好不热闹。偶尔有几只萤火虫一闪而过，黄绿色的光忽明忽暗，宛若天上遗落的星辰闪耀在林间。亚库看得出神，几乎忘了自己身在何处。而山间的凉风裹着植物的清香徐徐而来，让人心旷神怡，忘却了烦恼。

“你要是喜欢的话，欢迎往后常来。”巴泽尔修斯在她旁边轻声说道。

亚库没接话，心想着拿了资料后也不会再有下一次。但谁知道他到时候又会想出些什么鬼点子来诓骗她？她胡思乱想了一通，连萤火虫都没心思再好好看了。可那个人却一直表情纯良地看着她笑，竟然装出一副天真无邪的模样，让她看了后心头的无名火瞬间烧得有三尺高。到最后换了她去捏了他的脸颊，强行收住了他脸上的微笑。

等她上了车，便将头扭到一旁不去看他。他也不着恼，轻声说：“你可以再睡一会儿。等一下还要应付那位性格古怪的伯爵……我真的不想让你去。”

亚库嘟囔了一声，忽然又想起伯爵先前的那通电话。他听上去似乎心绪不佳，就好像她又做了什么惹他不快的事一样。她情不自禁地打了个寒颤，不由地捂住了脖子，好像那窒息的绝望感又回来攫住了她一般。

那个人……他会在吗？

她的眼神逐渐黯淡下来，胸口又是一阵抽痛。

可在了又能怎么样？像个陌生人一样若无其事地和他打招呼吗？

“……你又在想什么？”巴泽尔修斯打断了她的思绪，似乎觉察到了她情绪上的变化，“既然想了会让你难过，那就不如不想。”

“和你有什么关系……”

“谁说的？……我可不想看你老是为了那个混蛋掉眼泪，”他握了她的手低声说，“我也是会难过的。”

亚库没说话，心里面翻江倒海的。她分不清他话里面到底有几分真情实意，也不知道他这么做的目的究竟是不是为了利用她。到了最后，她也想不出个所以然来，又迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。她身旁的人长叹了口气，只觉得心上也跟着一起疼了起来。

月亮在云端游走了一阵儿后便消失了，团团的乌云渐渐浮了上来，似是阵雨的前兆。城市公园里的橡树被风吹得来回摇曳，像极了张牙舞爪的树妖。而那狂风又携了些树叶与花瓣，从空中呼啸而过，卷起一地尘土，凌乱不已。

巴泽尔修斯停好了车，等了一会儿才叫醒了亚库。她没再做噩梦，倒是睡得安稳，只是眼角挂着颗尚未垂落的泪珠。他伸手抹掉了它，然后在她额头上轻吻了一下。

“你……你不会利用我去抓他吧？”她揉着眼睛，看上去还有些恍惚，但还是惦记着那个人。

“我会等着你的答复，”他说着从储物箱里拿出个档案夹，塞到了亚库手上，“然后礼貌地请那位疯狗先生跟我走一趟的。”

亚库听他这么说，这才稍稍放下心来，可一想到她接下去要做的事，心里面又是七上八下，不得安宁。她伸手接了那厚重的牛皮纸档案夹，却是没想到他会这么干脆地给了她先前的卷宗。她甚至怀疑这也是他一开始就算计好的，而那档案夹其实一直都被他放在车里。“这是……七年前的？”她又难以置信地问了一遍。

“……是先前资料的复印件，”他眨了眨眼，“我说话算话。”

“你为什么……”她轻蹙着眉看他，但很快便不再问了。她掂着那叠资料，只觉得心里忽然莫名涌起一股暖流。“……谢谢。”她轻声说。

他听到她的道谢后笑了，又追问道：“那我往后还能约你吗？”

她起先没答话，将档案夹塞进了包中。“我会考虑的。”她用极低的声音说道，然后飞快地开了车门，逃命一样的走上了楼梯。

巴泽尔修斯在她身后叫住了她，微笑道：“你在说什么？……风太大，我听不清。”

“没、没什么。”

“是吗？”他说罢上前拽了她的手，好像她不重复一遍便不肯放她走似的，“……似乎是句对我很重要的话。”

“……无赖。”亚库无奈地叹了口气，不情愿地又重复了一遍之前的话。可还没等她说完，那“无赖”已经贴了上来，低头吻了她。

“……我真不想让你走，”他恋恋不舍地松开她后说道，“如果我那学长要是再逼迫你……告诉我好吗？”

亚库答应了一声，可她也不知道那究竟是出自真心，还是仅仅在应付他。等她要走进门厅时，他又叫了她的名字。她以为他又要戏弄她一番，却听得他在身后认真地说道：“我会尽我所能揪住那位亲王的‘狐狸尾巴’。”

她隔着玻璃门回望了他一眼，只见他神色凛然，紧蹙的眉心混着几分忧虑与不舍。等他们目光相遇，他又对她绽开了笑容。她心中一动，在这一瞬间终于确定那不再是他的伪装。于是她也笑了一下，对他说了句他听不到的“保重”。

巴泽尔修斯见了那唇语后一直在微笑，就连他早就嗅到的“危险气息”都没能让他分了神。等她的身影渐渐淡出视线，他这才朝公园树林的方向瞟了一眼。他锁了车，然后警觉地向着湖边走去。

此时的夜风里已经带上了丝丝水汽，凉飕飕的让人不禁打个寒颤。那位黑夜的骑士摘了头盔，站在人工湖边吹着风，好像这样才能让他稍微平静一点。可她的笑、她的吻以及最后的唇语都让他嫉妒地发了狂，几乎再也控制不住自己。

他可以不去见她，但死心又谈何容易？

周围静得很，偶尔有些树叶被风吹起的沙沙声。而那声音和脚步声很像，几乎掩盖了他身后来人的痕迹。恶棍本能地作势想逃，却被那人用枪抵了头。

“站住。你来了都不见她？……真稀奇。”巴泽尔修斯轻声说。

欧多加隆冷冷地回应道：“你要因为这个理由抓我回警局吗？”

年轻的探员短促地笑了一声，接着不悦地说：“如果能的话，我绝对不会手软。你先前恨不得杀了我，怎么现在却像个懦夫一样躲在这里？”

“我怎么做是我的事，跟你有什么关系？……不过‘恨不得杀了你’倒是没变过。”恶棍话音未落便突然转身，手上的折叠刀几乎削断了巴泽尔修斯额前的碎发，逼得那位警官立刻侧头闪身，这才躲掉了那危险的一击。可欧多加隆却没放过他，手里的折叠刀宛如暴雨梨花般地刺出，刀刀向着他身上的要害。他若是稍有不慎，身上早就给他戳了数个血窟窿。而那恶棍身形极快，丝毫不给他反应的时间，也难怪别人送了“疯狗”的诨号给他。只是能见到这副模样的活人不多，大多数都成了刀下冤魂。巴泽尔修斯左躲右闪，起先还有些狼狈，但渐渐觅得了规律，寻了空当反击回去，在他脸上狠狠揍了一拳。最终两人竟是不相上下，一个拿枪抵着对方的额头，一个则是把刀架在了对方的喉咙之上。新仇旧恨缠在一起，两人之间剑拔弩张的，都露出一副厌恶的表情。

巴泽尔修斯几乎再也按捺不住心头的怒火，冲他吼道：“你明明知道她那么在乎你！她为了你甚至愿意来求我……可你呢？你到头来只会让她哭！”

欧多加隆瞪着他，过了两秒才又说道：“那是她的一厢情愿，我可没逼着她。”

“你不用在我面前也说些混账话，”茶发青年冷笑道，“我知道你在想什么。”

“警察先生，你这是无故殴打平民百姓，”欧多加隆抹了一把嘴角沁出的鲜血，恶狠狠地说，“……另外别说的好像你很了解我一样。”

“‘殴打平民百姓’？……我只是在教训一个自以为是的混蛋而已，”巴泽尔修斯回击道，“既然知道自己什么都给不了，为什么一开始还要去招惹她？……等她满脑子想的都是你，你却要‘大义凛然’地推开她，说些什么‘只会带给她危险’的屁话，假装是为了她好……你凭什么这么对她？”

欧多加隆给他戳到痛处，握刀的手又不由地加了几分力，在他脖子上割出一道血痕。他们两人此时相距甚近，他几乎能从他身上闻到她的味道——那曾经只属于他的味道。而对方似乎觉察到了，更是摆出一副挑衅的模样。“那你又算她什么人？”恶棍又冷笑了一声，讥讽道，“不过是多跟她待了一会儿，就在那里以‘男朋友’自居了？……单相思也该有个限度。”

“‘单相思’？……”巴泽尔修斯听了一挑眉毛，不怒反笑，“你一个存心要放弃的人，为什么还在乎我是不是单相思？……既然要滚，你就滚得彻底些。”

欧多加隆眯着眼看他，漆黑的眸子宛若个深渊，似乎要将他吞噬了一样。但很快他们两人又像是约好了似的，心照不宣地同时放开了对方。恶棍一言不发地整了整衣服，又抄起了掉在地上的头盔。这时天空终于落了雨，期间还伴随着几道电闪雷鸣。

“那位亲王很快就会拿着‘证据’来找我了。”巴泽尔修斯望着他的背影突然说道。

“和我说这个干吗？”恶棍不买他的账，看上去一点都不意外，“终于能名正言顺、证据确凿地抓住我了……你不是应该高兴才对？”

“……真让人讨厌。”巴泽尔修斯冷笑了一声，抱着双臂看他跨上了黑色的摩托车。

“七年前……”恶棍的声音几乎被滂沱大雨和引擎声盖了过去，“在现场的只有你们吗？”他说完不等他回应，在一片雨雾中绝尘而去。


	39. Chapter 39

39

亚库再次踏进伯爵那间住所前还有些忐忑，心脏狂跳个不停。楼外隐隐有雷声响起，似乎又下起了雨。她深呼吸了几次，这才下定决心解了密码锁，可当她推门而入时却没有看到那个人的身影。

屋子里灯火通明，周围嘈杂一片，如野蜂飞舞，不时响起一阵异域风情的音乐声。而这期间还有些穿着搬家公司制服的人抬着些家具进进出出，或是忙碌地整理着纸箱里的物品。亚库起先以为自己走错了房间，可当她看到涅尔基甘铎周围也围着一圈杂物时，诧异的几乎说不出话来。银发青年优雅地坐在那与他格格不入的纷乱之中，手上还拿着平板电脑不停地翻着些资料。亚库四下张望，原以为是他心血来潮买了些古怪的家具回来，可等她定睛一看，一些敞开的纸箱里竟露出的是自己家中的物件。她一下子慌了神，冲到他面前质问道：“你……你这是做什么？”

银发青年连眼都懒得抬，傲慢地回答道：“为了保证你接下来的人身安全，往后你就住在这里。”

“什……什么？做这种决定前请你至少提前和我商量一下！”她扔下包，急火火地清点起自己的个人物品来。

“商量？……有那个必要吗？”他不咸不淡地说，“因为昨晚的劫持事件而担心不已的‘男朋友’一早去帮‘女朋友’搬家……没人会觉得不对吧？至于房租和违约金之类的我已经付过了，你倒是不必担心。只是那种老旧小区的租金也要这么高吗？……看起来倒是桩不错的生意。”

“什么‘男朋友’、‘女朋友’的……你怎么也开始胡言乱语起来了，伯爵殿下？”她没好气地翻找着先前收集的资料，额头上冒出了一圈冷汗。

那位伯爵见状放下了手中的平板电脑，指了指自己的面前放着的小箱子，说道：“那些东西在这里。我亲自收的。”

亚库见状松了口气，哭笑不得地捂着额头，但很快又陷入到一股无名火中——她可不想一周七天都看到他的脸，然后在他眼皮底下战战兢兢地过着“变相囚禁”的生活。她忍着怒气对他说道：“感谢你的好意……可我也需要有自己生活的空间。”

涅尔基甘铎冷笑了一声，不慌不忙地说：“好啊，那请你把我付完的房租、违约金、清洁费、搬家费以及添置新家具的钱一并还给我……总共算下来差不多要五十万。我还没算你在这里待着的衣食住行费用。”

“五十万？你……你疯了吗？”亚库只觉得眼前的资本家终于露出了邪恶的嘴脸，“还有你为什么要把家具的钱算在我头上？”

“楼上有几个房间一直空着，总要添些物件，”他抱着双臂瞪着她说道，“你来了的话，我还要多买些女人用的东西。”

亚库拼命揉着太阳穴，脑子里已经不由自主地计算起到底要工作几年才能还清那五十万。他哪还用再拿什么枪啊审讯药物之类的胁迫她，光是钱这一件事就能逼得她乖乖认命。等她算了下自己的工资和存款，那股无名火早就灭了一多半，而她面前的伯爵翘着腿打量着她，那副模样简直像是奴隶主在审视自己的奴隶一样。“万恶的资本家……”她小声嘟囔了一句。

涅尔基甘铎短促地笑了一声，说：“你就庆幸这不是古代吧……我可是贵族，放在以前就算把你直接带回来，你也不敢说一个‘不’字。”

“我现在就能说‘不’了吗？”她差点儿说出“强抢民女”一类的话，但总觉得他今日要比往常都要暴躁，于是识趣地将声调降了下来，不去触碰他的逆鳞。“……那我平时总可以自己出门……吧？”她小心翼翼地瞄着他的表情问道。

“视情况而定。”伯爵冷冰冰地说。

“那如果我要约会呢？”她试探性地问。

“约会？”涅尔基甘铎又冷笑了一声，“和谁？那个条子？……”

亚库听到这儿重重地叹了口气，似乎明白了他反常的举动和暴躁的情绪究竟是为了什么。“你还是怕我对他说些什么不该说的话？”

“我是叫你去接近他，但没说让你真的喜欢他。”伯爵答非所问地说，琥珀色的眼睛里闪着些许恼怒，似乎此刻她身上皱巴巴的衬衫、脖颈上的吻痕和有些凌乱的头发都让他莫名地感到怒火中烧。

“……是你怕我喜欢上他，还是他怕我喜欢上他？”亚库听了后低声问道。

涅尔基甘铎罕有地被她问了个哑口无言，好像怎么回答都不对。他烦躁地站起身，开了百叶窗看着窗外。而此刻外面暴雨如注，电闪雷鸣，像是神仙渡劫、魔王出世。

“你见过他了？……他还好吗？”

“……托你的福。”伯爵沉默了很久，最后有些咬牙切齿地挤出了几个字。

亚库又叹了口气，幽幽地问道：“他不会再见我了吧？”

“也许你偶尔能在这里见到他，”涅尔基甘铎轻声说，“可他……”

“……我知道了。”她打断了他的话，转身去给自己倒了一杯酒。不加冰的威士忌呛得她咳嗽了几声，而她也很快感到了一股眩晕。

伯爵本想着反问她一句，然后告诉她那个恶棍先前几乎为她发了狂，还喝了个烂醉。可他最终没有说出口，自己也不知道究竟怎么做才是对的。涅尔基甘铎又盯着玻璃上的水珠看了一会儿，这才板着一张脸对她说道：“你先去楼上洗个澡，再换身衣服……你现在的样子很碍眼。”

她顺从地答应了一声，晃晃悠悠地绕过忙碌的工作人员上了楼。等她洗完了澡，所有的一切都变得井井有条，那些杂乱的纸箱早不见了踪影，而家具也都摆在了合适的位置上，让她不禁连连感叹金钱的力量。而她的新卧室也被伯爵挪到了二楼，紧邻着他的房间，像是连在睡梦里都要监视着她一般。亚库偷瞄了眼室内，只见她的毛绒玩具一个不落地立在床头和地毯上，充当着她仅有的守护者。

她下了楼，而酒精的作用慢慢消退了些，让她有些不情愿地回到了现实里。那位伯爵依旧冷着一张脸，独自坐在沙发上，面前放着杯威士忌。亚库坐到他对面，深吸了口气，然后将这两日来发生的事情和收集的信息悉数告知了涅尔基甘铎，只省略了巴泽尔修斯对她做的那些亲密之举。那位伯爵看上去倒不算太意外，半闭着眼拿食指点着自己的太阳穴，过了半晌才开口道：“你要怎么做？”

“先前格琉斯前辈没完成的那篇有关拉多巴尔金公司存在内幕交易的报道，我会整理完后发表。另外我对雷吉艾娜的死还有些疑问……所以我会去再挖一挖相关的线索。”

“还有什么疑问？”涅尔基甘铎抬眼问道，“死因、作案手法和凶手不是已经很清楚了？”

“可她到底是为什么才被杀的？”亚库浏览着自己的电脑屏幕说道，“那位亲王仅仅是因为她雇了记者拍花边新闻才大费周章地痛下杀手的吗？毁掉一个女明星有很多种方法，他不至于一下就让她送了命。除非……”

“他有什么做不出来的，”伯爵轻蔑地哼了一声，说道，“但你想说她是因为知道了些不该知道的事才丢了命？”

亚库点点头，说道：“我想这才是她雇人写那篇报道的真正目的……告诉瓦尔哈扎克她知道了他的秘密，并以此来要挟他结婚一事。”

“你为什么会这么想？”涅尔基甘铎饶有兴趣地问道，“难道又是直觉？”

“这只是基于现有线索的一种推断而已，”她看着伯爵说道，“……我需要雷吉艾娜之前的行程安排。”

银发青年终于冲她笑了笑，扔给她一个U盘，说道：“你要感谢他思虑周全、反应迅速……否则这东西你又要从那个条子手里换了。”

亚库接了U盘后半天没说话，似乎在极力稳住自己的情绪。涅尔基甘铎见状轻声叹了口气，尽量用一种公事公办的语气对她说道：“那里面还有些我放进去的拉多巴尔金公司的资料，以及……有关马格达洛斯家族的信息。”

“‘马格达洛斯’？”她揉了揉眼睛，很快恢复了平静，“……你要我写些什么？”

伯爵又抱起双臂，低声说：“她的家人在移居国外前变卖了许多名下的家产。看上去似乎合情合理，但我仔细看了下那些资金的去向，大部分都流入了一家空壳公司的名下，而那公司背后和黑帮有着千丝万缕的联系。”

“你是说……‘那伽’？”亚库皱了下眉，心中涌起一股不好的预感。

“索拉是个真正的贵族小姐，可她的哥哥却是个下三滥的赌徒……你要知道，‘那伽’的业务里可也包括了赌博业和高利贷。”

“所以她是被她哥哥逼着……”

“倒不如说是那位亲王从一开始就捏住了她那混蛋哥哥的命脉，存心诱使他走进他的圈套，”涅尔基甘铎的眼神里燃烧着怒火，“她哥哥在这边还留有一家资产管理公司，而现在每个月还有固定的钱流向先前那家空壳公司。”

亚库沉思了一会儿，然后问道：“你想让我写些有关那家资产管理公司的负面消息？”

“附在拉多巴尔金那篇报道的最后就好……你明白该怎么做。而我也会切断那条现金流的。”

亚库猜到他是想借此将索拉那赌棍哥哥引回国来，然后亲自下手。到时候固定还款的资金链一断，那边的黑帮也定不会让他好过。“我知道了，”她说着开始浏览起U盘里的资料，“只是我到时候要以什么名义发表？……我还在停职中。”

“格琉斯，”伯爵说道，“以他的‘遗作’来发表，想来也会引起不小的关注度。”

亚库愣了一下，心中又腾起一股难以言喻的愧疚感。她那前辈虽然算不得什么大好人，但她总觉得他“罪不至死”。先前巴泽尔修斯拿给她看过的血腥照片此刻在她脑海里宛若走马灯一样闪现，可她现下却要和害了他的“罪魁祸首”们搅在一起，容不得她说个“不”字。

“……等这一阵的风声过了，你再回去上班，”涅尔基甘铎盯着她脸上苦涩的表情说道，“你今天又被卷进绯闻里了吧？”

“托你的福……”亚库小声说道。

伯爵冷笑了一声，甩了一叠照片在茶几上，说道：“如果不是顾虑到你个人的安危，我是不会管这件事的……趁机拉低一下警察的声誉，不是也挺好？”

亚库看着那些照片，只觉得那股苦涩又加重了些。于是她端起伯爵面前的那杯酒，尽数灌了下去，到最后她的整个食道都像是烧了起来。他有些不满地盯着她看，数落道：“你可别忘了自己究竟是为了什么去接近他的。”

“我知道。我没忘，”她“啪”的一声放下了酒杯，抹了一把嘴说，“七年前的资料我已经拿到了。至于索拉的……他要我用欧多加隆的DNA信息去交换。”

涅尔基甘铎听得她说拿到了七年前的资料，脸上的表情突然变得一片死寂，周身散发着一股绝对零度般的寒意。他将牙齿咬得咯咯作响，嗓音嘶哑的像是有电波干扰的收音机。“很好，”他言不由衷地说，“所以你……和他做过了？”

亚库摸不透他此刻真实的想法，但他并不像是会在这种事上担心她的人。更何况这也是他一开始的打算。“……不是‘各取所需’的交易吗，伯爵大人？”她模棱两可地说道。

“哦，是的。当然。”他暴躁地回答道，自己也不知道为什么突然被这件事“一点就着”。

“那关于索拉的资料……”她小心翼翼又忐忑不安地问道。

“让我想一想。”伯爵不耐烦地说，之后丢下她一个人，自顾自地走上了楼梯。


	40. Chapter 40

40

和那位伯爵大人住在同一屋檐下的日子比亚库想象中的还要难捱。她起先以为只要避开他的视线就万事大吉，然而事实证明她还是太过天真。涅尔基甘铎总会丢些生活上的琐事叫她处理，好像他已经自然而然地把她当成了私人助理。这期间她取送过干洗的衣服，订购过交响乐团的门票，甚至还被他叫去酒会当他的代驾。亚库甚至怀疑他是故意为之，以此来拖延她回杂志社复职的时间。等她不满地向他提出抗议时，伯爵先是冷笑几声，然后便又搬出“钱”这一件头等大事来叫她老老实实地闭嘴。于是一来二去之后她只得认命，将解决那些琐事当作是整理资料后放松的方式。

那叠七年前的资料几乎成了她噩梦的新来源，好像先前巴泽尔修斯提过的那个“炭人”小男孩也跑到了她的梦里，歇斯底里地冲着她一遍遍喊着“救救我”。有时她不得不借助酒精的力量来盖掉脑海里宛若幻灯片一样播放的场景，可尸检报告上的每一个字都像是刀一样插在了她的心上。

所以那两个人都是在这如影随形的噩梦里过了七年吗？……

那些泛黄的纸张她看得极慢，似乎每次翻开都需要她鼓起十二分的勇气。而她的屋子也逐渐变成了间小小的档案室：墙上贴着各种照片，透明板子上是用黑色马克笔梳理的各类线索，而地上也堆着找来的各种文件。伯爵偶尔会在她整理资料时推开房门凝视她一会儿，可他却什么也不说，之后默默地掩了房门离开。

卷宗里还夹着许多那位刑警特意留下的便签纸，他似乎想将自己的思路和注意到的细节通过这种方式传递给她。亚库看了那些文字后偶尔会露出会心的微笑，特别是当她和他的思绪重合的时候。

巴泽尔修斯没再对着她“死缠烂打”，只是每天临近深夜的时候会给她发些“耍赖”般的短信。他们之间的“绯闻”在那场小小的风波后平静了下来，很快就被其它花边新闻所取代。她几天没见他的身影，有时甚至分不清他到底是因为忙着案子，还是有意等着舆论消停下来。而他在知道她的处境后也没像先前那样气势汹汹地冲到伯爵的家门口，反而半真半假地问她“要不要他带着五十万的现金来赎人”。

“你是笨蛋吗？”她庆幸着他是在电话里问她这个问题，这样他便见不到她嘴角泛起的那抹淡淡的笑容。

“如果这样就能干净利落地带你走，我是不会犹豫的。”巴泽尔修斯在电话那头认真地说道。

亚库轻叹了口气，听得他那边的背景音有些嘈杂，不知道他又去调查了些什么。“……有什么进展么？”她回避着他先前的话，转而问起了案情来。

“你在这么直白地套我的话之前，就不能稍微关心我一下吗？”他又摆出一副死皮赖脸的模样，“连我的上司在问我事情前都知道先问候我一下。”

她一边忍着笑，一边又是不情愿地问道：“那你还好吗？”

“不好，”他抱怨道，“我又饿又困，只想吃完你做的饭之后再抱着你好好睡一觉。”

亚库有些难为情地轻咳了一声，听他这样说不免有些心软，想来他又是没怎么好好休息过。“你还是要按时吃饭，也要适当休息……”

“那你愿意大发善心地施舍给路过的可怜人一些食物吗？”

“诶？”

巴泽尔修斯在电话那头笑了，说道：“我在楼下。”

亚库挂上电话后本想着对他置之不理，可他先前那副憔悴不已的模样却总是让她于心不忍。到最后她抓着飞速做好的芝士火腿百吉饼下了楼，庆幸着那位伯爵还没有回来。

路上早没了行人，不远处的公园只剩了个黑漆漆的影子。路边总有些小虫不知疲倦地啼叫，偶尔混了些夏蝉的声音，一齐给这闷热的夏夜添了些生气。茶发青年将车停在了拐角处不起眼的位置，像是有意避开什么监控似的。他靠着车子，手上还夹着根香烟，显得疲惫又焦虑。昏黄的街灯让那位平日里凌厉的警察看上去有股淡淡的颓废感，尤其是他的领带不再那么一丝不苟地系着，几缕碎发也掉落在额前。他吐着烟圈，然后仰头看着那一缕薄雾逐渐消散在夜空中。亚库远远瞧着他的轮廓，只觉得他整个人都有种说不出的忧郁，而她竟是头一次觉得他那副穿着西装的模样还算是顺眼。可等他看见了她，眉间的那几丝焦虑转眼间便烟消云散，整个人也轻快起来。他掐灭了烟，忙不迭地从上衣口袋里摸出块薄荷糖含在嘴里，然后对着她一个劲儿地微笑。

“不是说再也不会做东西给我吃了吗？”他整了整西装，然后指了指她手中的餐盒笑着问道。

“不是我做的！”亚库慌忙辩解道，“我只是去买了点吃的而已。”

“你还要对着个警察说谎吗？”巴泽尔修斯接过她手中的盒子，“这个时候哪里还开着？……而且你身上有股芝士融化后的香味。”

亚库见果然瞒不过他，只好讪讪地承认道：“是我‘善心大发’才施舍给你的。但我是为了了解案情的最新进展，可不是为了其它什么原因。”

“嘴硬……”巴泽尔修斯一把抱住她，“明明就是在担心我。”

“自作多情……”她闻着他身上那股混了古龙水的烟草味小声嘟囔道，却没再推开他。

“我想你了，”他把头埋在她肩膀，贪婪地呼吸着她身上的味道，过了一会儿才轻声说，“一想到你要一直待在这里就让我坐立不安……我那位讨厌的学长没对你做什么吧？”

“没有。他还在忙收购的后续工作，没什么时间理我。”

“拉多巴尔金的公司？”

“是的……”她忽然有些警觉地说，“你在套我的话？”

他笑了一声，却没有否认，又继续问道：“那篇有关拉多巴尔金的文章其实是你写的吧？”

——亚库以格琉斯遗作发表的文章引起了不小的反响。民众们像是读悬疑小说一般猜测起背后的权钱交易和始作俑者，倒也觉得津津有味。只是众说纷纭，真相扑朔迷离，竟成了坊间各大饭局上一等一的谈资。谁要是有些“内幕消息”，立时便被奉为上宾。而那位地产巨头背后牵扯出来的贵族们也让金融和地产圈子一时间草木皆兵，辨不清风向。再加上交易委员会的介入与涅尔基甘铎伯爵横插一杠的收购，更让外人看不清局势，不敢轻举妄动。

“是我整理了前辈先前准备的特辑与近来收集的资料写的……有什么问题吗？”亚库轻声说道。

“通篇都在暗示是那位亲王才是幕后主使，你也真是胆大妄为，”巴泽尔修斯微笑道，“后面还写了些有牵扯的公司……是我学长的意思？”

“你知道答案还来问我？”

“因为我想见你，”他嬉皮笑脸地说，“不过那其中有一家是马格达洛斯家名下的公司……他想干什么？复仇？”

“我只是‘奉命行事’，”亚库谨慎地回答道，“至于他想些什么，我可猜不透。”

巴泽尔修斯听后望着她的眼睛似笑非笑地说：“你之前就跟着伯爵不学好，现在好像越来越‘狡猾’了……真不该跟他长时间待在一起。”

亚库撇了撇嘴，小声说道：“那可不是因为他……”

茶发青年再也收不住嘴角的笑，那颗薄荷糖被他在嘴里咬成了小块囫囵吞了下去。等他咽下了最后一块便低下头去吻了她，直到她因为缺氧而求饶为止。

“无赖……”她红着脸嗔怪道，“往后你就算是饿晕在路边，我也不会做任何东西给你吃。”

“是吗？……那你想套我的话可得换种方式了。”

亚库气急败坏地去拧他的嘴，他故意没躲，疼得频频皱眉。“我可没说是什么方式，”他还是摆出那副无赖般的嘴脸，“是你自己不知道在想些什么。”

“说正事！”她气冲冲地说，“再胡闹以后我可不见你了。”

“那可由不得你，”他说着轻咳了一声，慢慢严肃起来，“雷吉艾娜那位失踪的助理找到了。”

亚库像是在黑暗中看到曙光一般，有些雀跃地问道：“她说了什么吗？”

“如果尸体会说话的话，那她的确说了很多，”巴泽尔修斯面无表情地说，“我们已经锁定了嫌疑人，只是通常做这种事的家伙嘴巴都很严。”

“……或者他也压根没有开口的机会。”亚库长叹了口气，沮丧地说。

茶发青年点点头，附和道：“确实是那些人的风格。”

“那么那位助理先前曾去过医院吗？”

“医院？……”巴泽尔修斯看了她一眼，“为什么问这个？”

“雷吉艾娜生前也曾去过。我想既然是助理，也许她们是一起去的……”亚库回想起她的日程安排，只觉得“医院”二字始终与其它地点格格不入。工作繁忙的偶像小姐没有预约自己的私人医生，却偏偏选择绕到了远在海边的医院——这一反常的举动总让亚库觉得有些难以释怀。

“她们确实去过。那位助理在之后的几周里还帮她取过药，”巴泽尔修斯对于她知道雷吉艾娜的行程倒是不怎么意外，“……想来也是那个时候掉包了她的褪黑素吧。”

“褪黑素……”亚库轻声重复道，“明明是非处方药，为何特地跑去医院？……你有调查过雷吉艾娜见的那名医生吗？”

“当然。看上去没什么特别的，是一名心理医生，两年前才从别处转来现在这家医院……”巴泽尔修斯说到一半，突然神色一凛，像是想到了什么似的。“两年前……”他望着亚库呢喃道。而她听后也回望着他，只觉得醍醐灌顶，好像凝滞了多日的思绪终于有了疏通的渠道。“我会再去查一下那名医生的底细……”茶发青年看着她的表情轻声道，“你该不会和我在想同一件事吧？”

“谁知道，”她眨眨眼，对着他笑了笑，“我也猜不透你的想法。”

“又在说谎。”他说着也笑了，在她额头上轻轻吻了一下。

“你要走了吗？”亚库见他拉开了车门，于是出声问道。

“舍不得我？”

她白了他一眼，说：“你不是一直喊饿，怎么到现在还没吃东西？”

“我要认真地享用，”他回过身又一把抱住她，在她耳边低语道，“见到你真是太好了。我想我又有些力气回警局去加班了。”

亚库轻叹了口气，不知道该对他摆出什么表情，只好拍了拍他的后背，有些生硬地说道：“……少抽点烟。记得休息。”

“你这是在关心我吗？”他有些受宠若惊地说，“……你不喜欢我抽烟的话，我往后不抽便是。”

“又在自作多情了。你抽不抽烟同我有什么关系？”

“怎么没关系？”他反问道，“万一你往后因为讨厌烟味不让我再亲你，那我岂不是得不偿失？”

“我从来没有喜欢过！都是你自作主张……”

“……当真？”他咧嘴笑道，捕捉着她四处游移的目光，“那是我技艺不精咯？”他说完又凑上前去轻轻舔舐着她的嘴唇，然后衔着她的舌尖兜兜转转，反复吮吸，直到她意乱情迷、最后瘫倒在他怀里为止。

“你……你个……”她气喘吁吁地擦着嘴，几乎说不出完整的语句。

“好像这不是‘不喜欢’的反应吧？”他狡黠地笑道。

“胡说……”

“……你也要好好休息，那些卷宗不看也罢，免得又要做噩梦，”巴泽尔修斯不再逗弄她，笑着嘱咐道，“另外往后别再穿成这样和我学长待在一起……太危险。”

亚库低头看了看自己此刻的着装，这才意识到她在匆忙间只在当作睡裙的长T恤外罩了件连帽衫。“我本来已经要睡了，谁知道你……”她红着脸小声嘟囔道，然后尴尬地向下拽着衣摆。

“那你的房门能反锁吗？”他认真地说，“他看上去老是冷冰冰的，但实际上是头不折不扣的野兽……下次我给你带些警局里做安全讲座的道具。”

“……我最该防的人是你。”她哭笑不得地说。

“我？……”巴泽尔修斯凝视着她的眼眸打趣道，“我可是你的骑士，要救走被困在高塔上的公主呢。”他说罢行了个吻手礼，在她手背上落下一吻。亚库愣在原地，脸颊绯红一片，心脏蓦地漏跳了一拍。他望着她温柔地笑，然后轻声说道：“晚安……我的公主殿下。”

亚库脸上的热度在那之后一直居高不下。她甚至怀疑那热度烧掉了她的理智，让她的脑海里反反复复地回放着巴泽尔修斯的身影，直到她迈进门厅看见涅尔基甘铎那张阴云密布的脸时，那热度才稍稍降了温。

“他来找你？”他不满地问道，似乎在努力压抑自己的怒火。

亚库答应了一声，心想着他也许看到了先前的场光景，这才故意在门厅等她。而他像是刚从什么酒会上回来，双眼微微充血，周身弥漫着一股酒气。伯爵又盯了她一会儿，之后转身进了电梯。她被他看得浑身不自在，但还是硬着头皮跟在他后面一同进了那狭小的空间。

“深更半夜地穿成这样去见他？”

“……没来得及换。”她盯着跳动的数字干巴巴地回答道。

“哦？”涅尔基甘铎冷笑了一声，“你已经这么迫不及待地想要见他了？”

“这让你很困扰么，伯爵大人？”亚库抱着双臂反问道，“我去接近他不是你一直所期望的吗？……你若是这么不喜欢，往后我不见他便是。”

伯爵一言不发地瞪着她，似是没想到眼前的女人也有反呛他的时候。等他进门后见了厨房里她还未来得及收拾的厨具时，心头那股无名火早已蹿得老高，让他不受控制地冲她吼道：“你还对他这么好？……那欧多加隆对你来说算什么？”

亚库本在洗着碗盘，忽然听他这样发作不禁一愣，手上的碟子也顺势滑了下去，立刻碎成了几半。她恍惚地捡着碎片，指尖被那锋利的边缘划了个口子，登时鲜血直流。可她没去处理伤口，只是不停地掉眼泪。“以前你总是叫我别那么幼稚，可我现在按着你的话做了，你反而来质问我？……”她的肩膀微微地抖，声音也逐渐失去控制，似乎那根让她一直紧绷着的弦在此刻断了开来，瓦解了她的理智，让她满腹的委屈与痛苦决堤而下。“他叫我忘了他，也不再见我了……我要怎么做才能让你满意？……”她说到后面几乎已是歇斯底里，狠命擦着泪水，脸上给那鲜血也染上了道道红色，凝成了血痕。

涅尔基甘铎见他激得她这般崩溃大哭，一时间手足无措，后悔不已。等他缓过神想去安抚她时，她已甩开他的手，快步走向了二楼，之后撞上了卧室的门。银发青年僵在原地，心里翻江倒海的，不知究竟是个什么滋味。他本想着追过去跟她道个歉，却发现她反锁了屋门。他长叹了口气，在黑暗里隐约听到她的呜咽声。

……是对是错？他已分不清了。


	41. Chapter 41

41

位于海边的医院通体呈白色，远远看去倒是和蔚蓝的海面相映成趣。医院占地甚广，周围不仅树木成荫，四周还栽种着些紫薇花。此时正逢花期，姹紫嫣红地连成一片，让人看了心旷神怡。因为是私立医院，所以环境优美、设施齐全，收费也同样不菲，还专门向有钱人提供疗养等服务。

巴泽尔修斯的话佐证了亚库先前的推断：雷吉艾娜极有可能是从那名医生嘴里撬出了瓦尔哈扎克的什么秘密。因此她早在几天前便假借着“出版集团董事长助理”的名义预约了那名涉事医生，谎称“总裁近日心绪不佳，需要心理疏导”云云。伯爵知道后虽然有些不快，但最终还是给了她一沓印着他“私人助理”的名片。这期间她少不得和医院的行政人员周旋一番，虚情假意地说些阿谀奉承的话，这才争取到了最近的时间。她甚至还向涅尔基甘铎的司机借了车，惹得伯爵的脸色更加阴沉，特别是他们之间才刚刚爆发了一场摩擦。亚库本想着在清晨蹑手蹑脚地溜走，谁知那位伯爵起得比她还早，绷着一张脸坐在餐桌前看他的例行简报。他瞥了她几眼，几次试图和她说些什么，但最终都只是端起了手边的咖啡杯而已。亚库也不想给他台阶下，从桌上抽了片烤面包便拎着包向门口走去。

“……注意安全。”涅尔基甘铎不情愿地挤出一句客套话，可听上去却像是他努力了半天的成果。

“劳您费心。”她面无表情地回了他一句，之后便出了房门，留下伯爵独自一人闷闷不乐地对着那一大桌精致的早餐。

亚库望着车窗上自己的倒影出神，过了一会儿才意识到双眼红肿，像顶了两朵花骨朵。她急忙补了些遮瑕膏，又描了描眼线，这才让自己看上去不至于太过憔悴。她又整了整身上白色的真丝衬衫和裸色铅笔裙，努力摆出一副干练的模样。可当她踩着高跟鞋走了两步后便觉得腰酸腿疼，连连感叹职场女性精英难当。

医院里总有股挥之不去的消毒水味，而医生和护士匆匆而过的身影更是加剧了人们心中的不安，生怕自己下一秒便被宣布命不久矣。这期间的生离死别已成了家常便饭，寻常的笔墨无法描绘出那撕心裂肺的场景。如果这世上真有神明，那么祂为何听不到众生祈祷的声音呢？

亚库坐在诊疗室里对戴着无框眼镜的医生说明了来意后，那人随即露出了一副诚惶诚恐的模样，等她抛出了涅尔基甘铎伯爵的名号时，那名医生霎时变了脸色。亚库冲他微微一笑，把先前那些巴泽尔修斯对她步步紧逼的审问方式用到了他身上。医生起先也搬出那一套“医患保密协定”来推脱，可当她拿出一年前给药失误的资料时，他很快放弃了抵抗，承认了雷吉艾娜曾来见过他。

“……她问了你索拉的事？”亚库略感意外地问道。

“是、是的……马格达洛斯小姐两年前曾是我的病人。”

“病因呢？”亚库追问道。

“我……这个我不能说，真的不能说……”

“有什么不能说的呢，医生？……贵族小姐换上抑郁症也不是什么不能声张的事，”亚库观察着他的表情逼问道，“难道她有什么难言之隐的患病原因？”

“我不能说。亲爱的小姐，请您别再问了。那不是什么愉快的回忆。知道了对您和我都没什么好处。”

“可你却告诉了雷吉艾娜？不是才冠冕堂皇地说了什么‘医患保密协定’嘛？……你可真是偏心啊，医生。那么行医执照对你来说其实也没那么重要了吧？”

“因为她说她是那位大人的未婚妻，所以我……”医生冷汗涔涔地说道，“我真的不能对您透露更多的事了，否则我的下场……那些人……”

“瓦尔哈扎克亲王警告过你不要声张索拉的事？……他是不是对她做过什么？”

“别再问了，”医生抖得像筛糠，可怜兮兮地乞求道，“请您行行好，别再问这件事了。”

亚库还想再接着问些什么，但这时周围突然一片漆黑，医院里毫无征兆地停了电。走廊上慌张的脚步声连成一片，期间还掺杂着些病患撞到旁人的惊叫声。亚库本能地蹲下身子藏在了个文件柜后，紧张地聆听着四周的声响。她原想招呼着那名医生也找个掩体躲起来，可他却惊慌失措地按亮了手机上的灯光，试图向着室外走去。而此时诊疗室的门似乎被什么人所推开，紧接着她便听到几声枪响。电光火石之间，亚库朝着那名医生扑去，可她很快就闻到了血腥味。她吃力地拖着不省人事的医生躲到办公桌后，在黑暗中听到了那名枪手换弹夹的声响。沉重的脚步声一点点的朝她逼近，而她能做的却只有将办公椅向着那声源推去。但这一令人绝望的过程并没有持续太久，那名枪手发出一声惨叫后摔在了地上，然后她就被什么人拽了起来。

“跑。”那个熟悉的声音简短地命令道。

“但医生他……”

“你还有心思管别人？”

亚库还未缓过神便被欧多加隆拉着一路狂奔，在一片漆黑中来回穿梭。他的手冷冰冰的，带着一股死亡的气息，可她心头却不知为何暖洋洋的。他们身后不时响起几声枪响，而他每到这时都会拿自己的身体挡住她。她的心跳极快，却不全是因为危险的缘故。

医院很快启动了应急发电装置，白晃晃的灯光在一瞬间一齐亮了起来，让人蓦地感到一阵眩晕。亚库脚下打了个趔趄，几乎是摔进了欧多加隆的怀里。他面无表情地抱住她，然后抬手击毙了追上来的两名枪手。她这才看清他穿着件医生的白大褂，头发也一丝不苟地梳了上去。若不是他此刻周身散发着阵阵杀气，看上去倒也颇有几分妙手仁心的儒雅气质。

“把那碍事的鞋脱了，”他有些不耐烦地说，“我可不想背着你走。”

她顺从地脱下鞋子，接着便被他拽着在楼梯间狂奔。他不去看她，似是有意回避着她的目光。而他也丝毫不考虑她赤脚的感受，我行我素地按照自己的节奏带着她奔跑，不时回身向追杀他们的人还击。他的枪法极准，而他瞄的全都是敌人的要害，丝毫不给对方还手的机会。而有那么一两个靠近他的人最后也被他干净利落地拿折叠刀割了喉，手起刀落，精准致命。亚库刚开始还会发出一两声惊叫，等到最后她已逐渐麻木，看着那宛若死神的身影毫无怜悯地取人性命。

他一直都过着这种生活。她有些哀伤地想道。

恶棍回望了她一眼，紧接着嘴角挂上一抹邪笑，舔掉了手上溅上的鲜血。

等他们安全出了医院，亚库的双脚上早已伤痕累累，甚至还被地上的小石子割出了血。恶棍瞥了一眼她的脚，之后一言不发地扛起她朝着医院近海的一栋疗养别墅走去。屋内空无一人，屋主似乎识趣地隐了身。亚库冲干净了双脚后一瘸一拐地跌坐在了沙发上，显得有些惊魂未定。而欧多加隆乒乒乓乓地在屋内翻找了一番，最后拿了瓶医用酒精，有些粗鲁地给她的伤口消了毒，毫无怜香惜玉之势，疼得她倒抽了几口冷气。

亚库盯着他看，心头的千言万语却凝不成一句完整的话语。她伸手去擦粘在他脸颊上的血迹，而他抬头看了她一眼，最终推开了她的手。她叹了口气，只觉得心上隐隐作痛。欧多加隆站起身，之后拿了包创口贴扔给她。她沉默地接了过去，慢吞吞地贴着脚上的伤口。他转过身去不看她，似乎只有这样才能让他此刻波涛汹涌的情绪略略平静下来。

窗外宁静的海浪声很快被凄厉的警笛所划破，陆续赶到的刑警们很快将医院围了个严严实实。恶棍整了整身上的白大褂，遮掩好了腰间的两把枪，然后向着门外走去。

“……你要走了吗？”她站起身小心翼翼地问。他离她不算远，可她已无法自然而然地再凑上前去。那个曾对她展露过些许温柔的欧多加隆早已消失不见，而他此刻又变回了以前那个恶棍的模样。她猜得到原委，但却无能为力。

“不走难道等着那个条子来抓我？”恶棍冷笑了一声，终于开口道，“还是你希望那样？”

“没有……你没事就好，”亚库低声说道，“谢谢你来救我。”

他听罢斜了她一眼，冷冰冰地说：“我可不是专程来救你的，别自作多情了。只不过是你死了会让我们很麻烦而已。”

亚库望着他，想从那深渊般的双眸里读出些什么，可他很快不再看她，回避着她关切的目光。“你生气了吗？”她说罢抿着嘴，双手攥成了拳，指甲又在掌心留下了些印子。

“生气？……我为什么要生气？”欧多加隆短促地笑了一声，“因为你和那个混蛋睡了？”

“……我没有。”

“没有？”恶棍又冷笑了一声，“那你为什么大半夜的去见他？为什么还做了吃的东西给他？……”

“我……”她只说了一个字，却觉得怎么解释都不对，到最后只能低着头沉默。

欧多加隆见她没像以前一样辩白，心中不由得一沉，那股苦涩和嫉妒透过心脏顺着血液流向了身体的每个角落。是他亲手推开她的，可当他真的见了她，却只想着留住她，再也不放手了。于是他要花上十二分的力气才能在她面前装出一副混蛋模样，昧着真心对她说着伤人的话。

“你觉得我是因为喜欢你才做这些事的吗？”恶棍朝她的方向走了两步，然后恶狠狠地捏住了她的脖子，“……听好了小姐，我从来没有喜欢过你，所以别再对我抱着什么不切实际的幻想了。”

亚库听后浑身颤抖，眼泪顺着脸颊滚了下去。她日思夜想的人近在咫尺，可对方却拼了命地要与她划出一道鸿沟来。一时间她只觉得如鲠在喉，气息翻涌，一句话都说不出来。欧多加隆盯了她一会儿后终于松了手，而她一边咳嗽一边抓着他低吼道：“……你看着我的眼睛再说一遍。”

恶棍的嘴唇翕动了一下，眼神里闪过一丝不易察觉的哀伤。“……我从来没有喜欢过你，”他稳住气息，望着她缓慢又平静地说道，“你和谁在一起都与我无关。”

亚库一时说不出话来，只能连连点头。她放了手，泪眼模糊地看着他，过了半晌才开口道：“你不用这样逼我忘了你。我……我知道该怎么做……”她后退了两步，胡乱擦了擦眼泪，然后勉强挤出一丝微笑，对他道别道：“再见……往后请你多保重。”她说完不敢再去看他，低着头赤着脚奔出了屋外。

“别走。”

欧多加隆对着虚空轻声说道。


	42. Chapter 42

42

巴泽尔修斯在得知亚库去见医生后微微吃了一惊，似是对她的行动力颇感意外。他甚至怀疑她早就调查了一番那名医生的底细，只等着从他那里得到些佐证。而他自己也确实挖出了些那名医生尚未销毁的诊疗记录，那些冰冷的文字引着他得出了个让人不快的推论。等他试探性地向伊比路玖询问时，他的上司一言不发地盯着他看了一会儿，然后才缓缓叮嘱他小心行事。

“我知道，”巴泽尔修斯点了点头，然后指了指他桌上的《苍蓝星周刊》问道，“你也会看这种小报？”

“记者小姐写起这些东西来倒真是叫人刮目相看，”伊比路玖半真半假地称赞道，“你那位学长挑人的眼光确实不差。”

“他不过是个自以为是的混蛋。”

伊比路玖听后不置可否地笑了，说：“他似乎也不太喜欢你……刚刚上面的人还来质问我为什么格琉斯遗物中的数据会被媒体拿到。”

茶发青年轻哼了一声，有些愤愤不平地说道：“他们想说是我泄露给记者的？……我那学长还真是会处处恶心人。”

他的上司耸了耸肩，说道：“那硬盘本身就被动过手脚，谁知道数据中途被谁拿了去。他不能拿那条绯闻来让你难堪，只好用些这样的小伎俩。”

“我还没说他‘非法囚禁’呢，他倒先来劲了。”

“哦？……所以记者小姐现在和他住在一起吗？”伊比路玖说着对他投去同情的目光，“我还以为他们只是在演戏而已。”

“当然是在演戏！”

“你又知道了？……”伊比路玖似笑非笑地抬眼看着他，“那看来她似乎没那么讨厌你了。”

“你现在的眼神看起来和爱好说媒的三姑六婆一样，”巴泽尔修斯不耐烦地拍了拍他的桌面，“……看报告。”

伊比路玖轻笑了一声，接着翻开了他摆在桌上的文件夹。“……如果那名医生真的知晓实情，那你还是立刻动身去一趟医院比较好。”他看了后神情严肃地说。

“我马上就走，”他说着又拿出一张照片递到伊比路玖眼前，“另外，雷吉艾娜的案子还不能结。”

“当然，”伊比路玖看了多斯吉尔欧斯与那名身亡的助理交谈的照片后低声说道，“上面的人总是胆小怕事，要么就是手脚不干净被人拿了把柄……我可从没说过要结案。”

巴泽尔修斯终于笑了一声，然后拿起西装外套走出了他的办公室。今日是个难得的好天气，虽然气温颇高，但湿度降了下来，让空气终于不再黏腻。茶发青年开车时总是有意无意地扫一眼后视镜，似乎是在确认自己的模样不至于太过邋遢。昨晚他离开后只睡了三个小时便又起来加班，不久前才终于抽空在警局冲了个澡，然后换了件衬衣，将自己收拾得神清气爽。

而当他行驶了一半时，忽然接到了医院遭袭的无线电报。他倒抽了一口冷气，将油门轰到最大，一路闪着警灯飞快地穿梭在车流之中。巴泽尔修斯又腾出手挂上了耳机，起先本想着给亚库打电话确认她的安危，但转念一想那似乎并不是明智之举。于是他将手机切到了监听软件，模糊地听着她那边的情况。茶发青年提心吊胆地听着耳机传来的阵阵枪响，而此刻嘶啦作响的无线电也在不停地指示附近的警员赶往现场，似是情况紧急。他有些暴躁地低声咒骂着前方来不及换线避让的老爷车，一颗心几乎悬到了嗓子眼，只盼着能快一点赶到她身旁。而当他听到欧多加隆的声音后这才稍稍平静了些，可紧接着便嘲笑起自己竟然要感谢那个恶棍保护了她。

警车将医院外围了个水泄不通，当地辖区的负责人见了他后简单地介绍了情况。他听完略一蹙眉，交代了两句后便举着枪顺着手机信号追踪器的指示向亚库的所在地奔去。当他赶到了海边的疗养别墅外，却听到了她和欧多加隆的对话。他本想着冲进去带她走，却迟迟迈不开脚步，好像他纠结的思绪绊住了他。她哭着撞到他怀里，之后甩开他的手向着沙滩的方向跑去。

“你不去追吗？”巴泽尔修斯向前挪了几步，忍着气拿枪指着愣在原地的欧多加隆问道。

“……没那个必要。”恶棍自嘲地笑了一下，随后也掏出枪来对着他。

“懦夫。”

“随便你怎么想，”他厌恶地望着他的仇敌，眼神里却混了些其它说不清道不明的东西，“只是你来得这么晚，就不怕她有个三长两短？……你真的能保护她吗？”

巴泽尔修斯眯起眼盯着他，似乎是在揣测他话里的意图。恶棍见状轻笑了一声，随即瞄着他身后的花瓶开了一枪，子弹几乎又是擦着他的脸颊而过。“我会一直看着你的，”欧多加隆低声威胁道，“如果你做不到，我会毫不犹豫地杀了你。”

“无聊，”巴泽尔修斯冷笑了一声，“你与其在这里假装成熟地说些废话，不如现在追上去向她道歉。”

“你不是要我滚得彻底些么？”恶棍摆出一副满不在乎的模样，戏谑地说道。

“……你现在像个不可理喻的混蛋，”巴泽尔修斯轻蔑地看了他一眼，然后转身向着门口走去，“我等着你老老实实坐到审讯室里的那天。”

恶棍没再说话，静静地看着他奔到了她的身边。阳光刺得他眼睛微痛，“对不起”三个字从他嘴边划过，却终究没发出什么声响。而他也清醒地意识到他将那温暖拱手让人，再不给自己留什么机会。

“再见……”

他说完转身向着反方向离去。

象牙白的沙滩和碧蓝色的海水相映成趣，泾渭分明。相比医院此刻的混乱，这片海滩倒像是世外桃源一般宁静，只有几只海鸥立在一旁悠闲度日。棕榈树在微风中摇曳，发出细微的声响。海浪卷了细沙来来回回地冲刷着海岸，不时带上些贝壳，亮晶晶地像是什么稀世珍宝。

巴泽尔修斯确认完四周的情况后，这才慢慢地走到亚库身边。她坐在张长椅上，仍在抽抽噎噎地哭。泪水晕开了她的眼妆，让她看上去更加憔悴。他叹了口气，在她旁边坐下来，轻轻拍着她的后背。

她也许还会哭很多次。他看着她没来由地想道。而他也早就知道那恶棍迟早会伤了她，却无能为力。他从一开始便想着拉开她，可她却宛若飞蛾扑火一样执迷不悟。他只能待在她身边，在她遍体鳞伤的时候给予她一个依靠。欧多加隆在她心里生了根，现在他却把他们之间的一切连根拔起，在她心上留下千疮百孔的伤疤。

“我没事……”亚库揉了揉眼睛，努力稳住气息说道，“你去看过那名医生了吗？……他还好吗？”

“我会去看的。别担心，这里可是医院。”

“那我需要去做笔录吗？”她的声音还有些颤抖。

“等你缓一缓。”

“我没事……”

巴泽尔修斯听了后微微有些恼怒，于是拽了她的手，直视着她的眸子低吼道：“你不用在我面前逞强，想哭的话我可以一直陪着你，难过的话我会安慰你……只是你别这样折磨自己……！以前你也是这样，不肯信任我。无论是你被威胁还是受了伤害全都不肯告诉我，把什么事都闷在心里。但这些都不该是你来承受的……让我分担一点，好不好？”

她哽咽地说不出话来，眼泪失了控地顺着脸颊滚落。她一直逃避着他的关怀，甚至是厌恶他、对他拒之千里。可眼前的男人却始终“粘”在她身边，慢慢地“侵蚀”她的内心，然后在她这般支离破碎的时候“趁虚而入”。

但她确实是累了。

“向我求救吧，我就在这儿……！”他诚恳又坚定地对她说道。

亚库隔着泪水看不清他的表情，却最终循着那温暖扑进了他的怀里，放声大哭了起来。巴泽尔修斯抱着她，脸上的表情看不出是喜是忧。

等她平静下来做完笔录时早已过了正午。医院里乱成一团，不时有些警察在走廊上来回走动。那名医生虽然身负重伤，但最终活了下来。亚库回过神后只觉得有些自责，总觉得是自己给他带来了这般灾厄。然而巴泽尔修斯则在她流露出这种想法时拿食指戳了她的眉心，说了句“笨蛋”，然后在媒体蜂拥而至前就以“保护证人”为由将她带离了医院，开着车向市区的方向驶去。

“我先送你回去。”他轻声说道。

“我暂时不想回那里。”她有气无力地说，却发现自己根本无处可去。偌大的城市里，哪里才是她的容身之地？亚库叹了口气，又疲惫地否定了自己先前的话，低声道：“……没事，我还是回去吧。”

巴泽尔修斯看了她一眼，猛然变道向着另外的方向开去。他们回了市区，然后在一众黄色的出租车间穿梭。亚库抓着扶手有些紧张地瞧着前方，似乎还无法适应他的开车方式。而他们刚刚才在一条单行道前急转弯，激起了一阵刺耳的刹车声。水泥森林里的马路曲曲折折，各种路牌与信号灯交替着指示着“迷宫”的方向，可稍不留神便会错过。他们路过了商业区和博物馆，穿过了熙熙攘攘的人群和广场鸽，最后在这城市地价最贵的其中一处公寓停了下来。若是在以前，她也许还会惊叹一番这栋高不可攀的建筑，可眼下她却一点欣赏的心思都没有。她跟着他上了电梯，在一阵失重感中看着外面的景物渐渐地缩小。平日里她俯瞰这城市的机会不多，此刻不知为何对这朝夕相处的地方多了一丝疏离感，似乎这里发生的一切都与她无关。

“抱歉，我可能没怎么收拾……”他开了门后有些尴尬地说。和他在城郊的大屋比起来，这里的整洁度就相去甚远了。虽然不至于凌乱不堪，但留着他匆忙的生活轨迹。巴泽尔修斯亡羊补牢般地整了整茶几上的杂物，可沙发上还堆着些他的衬衫，地上也散落着寄来的各种杂志。

“你可以在这里待到你没事了为止。冰箱里还有些吃的……这里的东西你想用什么都可以，”他取下自己的房门钥匙递给她，“如果中途想离开了就把门锁好，往后再把钥匙还给我……或者你想留着也行。”

“……那你呢？”她迟疑了一下，没伸手接那钥匙。

“想让我陪你吗？”他轻轻地笑了，“那得等我下了班之后。”

“没有……”她习惯性地否认道，“我只是在想哪有人随随便便就把家门钥匙交出去的。你就不怕我在你家里做些什么手脚？”

“你会吗？”巴泽尔修斯微笑着将钥匙塞到了她的手里，“……我家里可有些‘装置’让你无法下手呢。”

他的话音刚落，沙发上的衣服堆突然“蠕动”起来，接着一道影子飞快地蹿出，一跃钻到了他的怀里。亚库吓了一跳，等缓过神定睛一看，才发现那是只暹罗猫。它的四肢和尾巴都呈黑色，身上却是米黄色，一双滚圆的蓝眼睛正好奇地打量着亚库。而它的脸中间也有一块黑，让它看上去更加憨态可掬。但也正是因为如此，它才经常被人戏称为“矿工”。巴泽尔修斯轻抚着它，而它也满足地发出“咕噜”声。亚库呆楞楞地看着眼前的画面，怎么也想象不到那位平日里凶神恶煞又讨人嫌的警察会是个“猫奴”。

“你想摸摸它吗？”巴泽尔修斯放开了那只猫，之后取了个猫罐头递给亚库，像是叫她先“贿赂”它一番，“它叫艾路，不过最近需要控制体重……我不在的时候可别偷偷给它喂罐头。”

她答应了一声，开了罐头后小心翼翼地放到艾路面前。它兴奋地冲她叫了一声，很快便旁若无人地享用起大餐来。她趁机轻轻摸了下它，嘴角不由自主地泛起了一丝笑容。巴泽尔修斯见状凑到她身边，又将艾路平日里爱玩的玩具塞给了她。“我这一阵子也没有太多的时间陪它，你就替我多和它玩一会儿，好不好？”

她还在看着艾路笑，一时没去接他的话。而他看上去终于如释重负，侧头在她脸颊上轻吻了一下。“……等我回来。”

她愣了一下，泪水几乎再次夺眶而出，好在艾路享用完海鲜口味的罐头后在她身边蹭来蹭去，分散了她的注意力。

“啊，对了，”巴泽尔修斯擦掉她的泪珠后站起身对她说道，“桌上还有些那名医生以前的诊疗记录，你想看的话可以翻两页……我走后记得锁门。”

亚库在他离开后先是用逗猫棒和艾路玩了一会儿，之后便望着落地窗外的景色发呆。一股难以名状的苦痛向她袭来，让她坐立不安，随时都会哭出声来。艾路拱到她怀里，好像认定了她是会给它罐头的“救星”，于是拼了命地讨好她。她抱着它一边笑一边掉眼泪，到最后不得不放开它，自己缩成一团又哭了起来。

过了一会儿她忽然听到了窸窸窣窣的声响，等她抬眼一看，发现艾路正神气地坐在扫地机器人上巡视着四周，之后叼了它心爱的老鼠玩具放到她面前。亚库见了后破涕为笑，揉了揉它的脑袋，陪着它玩了一会儿。她又开了个罐头，挖了一小勺放在了它的猫粮上，艾路开心地叫了一声后精准地吃完了那鲜美的鱼肉糊，但一颗猫粮都没碰。她嘟囔了一句“挑食”，收起剩下的罐头后转到卫生间洗了把脸，然后开始收拾起他的家来，好像这样能分散些她的注意力似的。

在她打扫期间艾路一直粘在她身边，有意无意地向她讨要着剩下的罐头。她冲它连连摇头，小声说着“不行”。可它像它的主人一样喜欢“死缠烂打”，三百六十度无死角地在她身旁绕来绕去，不给她任何胡思乱想的机会。而当她开始做饭时，狡猾的艾路趁她不备，先后叼走了几块她煎好的鸡腿肉和备用的火腿，唬得她手忙脚乱，追着它满屋子地跑，几乎熬糊了一锅奶油炖菜的白酱。

“喏，都给你，”她筋疲力尽地将剩下的罐头倒在了艾路的猫粮上，“我认输还不行吗？”

暹罗猫满足地叫了几声，埋头吃完了罐头。打那之后它便不再“叨扰”亚库，而是悠然自得地在一旁梳理着毛发，不时观察一会儿她的举动。亚库叹了口气，将做好的奶油炖菜和三明治装在盘子里拿塑封袋封好，自己却没什么胃口。她开了冰箱，对着那位探员摆得整整齐齐的一排沙拉又苦笑了三秒，然后翻找出了一瓶写着“朝香”的清酒。她顾不上什么风雅，拧开了酒瓶后边喝边看着桌上的资料。

“患者曾尝试自杀……期间建议采用保守治疗。”

亚库通览了一遍诊疗记录，除了些她看不懂的专业术语，剩下便是些抑郁症的常见的症状。只是最关键的部分被人抹了去，再看不出原文。她烦躁地嘟囔了一句，又连灌了几口酒。那冷冰冰的液体顺着喉咙滑下去，转瞬间便在胃里烧了起来。

期间？……

她记起索拉那封遗书里的字句，脑海中隐隐约约浮现了个让她不寒而栗的想法。那些文字宛若不连贯的碎片，铺天盖地般地向她席卷而来，让她几乎无法呼吸。

如果那是真的，那么结局也未免太过残酷了。

亚库拿起阵阵作响的手机，只见屏幕上显示着“万恶的资本家”。她犹豫了一下，最终还是挂断了电话，将它扔向了一边。

她在做什么呢？这些事和她又有什么关系呢？……她不过是个微不足道的“傀儡写手”，哪里算得上什么记者？若不是他们找上她，她说不定还在写些不入流的花边新闻，为下个月的生计发愁。可当她被卷入这场“游戏”后却一直被牵着走，身不由己，就连喜欢谁、讨厌谁都成了被利用的工具。

那个人……

亚库轻轻念着他的名字，之后倒在沙发上又哭了起来。酒精慢慢地在她身体里扩散，激起了一阵眩晕。艾路凑到她身边叫了两声，之后便趴在她身边静静地陪着她。待门铃声响起时，她已迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。于是这房子的主人不得不放下手上抱着的两个纸袋子，费力地摸出口袋里的备用钥匙开了门。

巴泽尔修斯差点被冲到门口的艾路绊了一跤。它不停地叫着，似乎是让他赶紧查看倒在沙发上的人类。他叹了口气，走过去挪走了她手边的酒瓶。

“别走……你别走……”她听得声响，摇摇晃晃地支起身子搂住了眼前的人。

“我不走，”他知道她将他认成了别人，却还是轻言细语地安慰道，“我不会走的。”

“……当真？”

“我说话算话。”

她听了大喜，浅笑吟吟地抬起头来看他。可待她遇上他的目光，那笑容逐渐消失，像是他惊醒了她的美梦。亚库倏地松开他，只觉得酒醒了一半。他心上一痛，却还是勉强对她笑着。她吞吞吐吐地道了歉，不知为何看着他强颜欢笑的模样有些过意不去。

“你怎么喝了这么多酒，”巴泽尔修斯岔开了话题，在她额头上戳了一下，“这酒是这种喝法吗？”

“你又没有别的‘助眠饮料’……”她说罢揉着额头，恍惚间又觉得有些头重脚轻，最终还是被他揽进了怀里。

“你倒真是好的不学，偏偏这些臭毛病学得最快，”他在她脸上拧了一下，“‘助眠饮料’？……你在那个鬼地方每天需要喝这种东西才能睡得着吗？”

“我早就过了法定饮酒年龄，喝什么是我的自由。”

巴泽尔修斯“啧”了一声，又好气又好笑地说：“倔丫头。”

这时艾路纵身一跃，跳到了沙发上，像是凑热闹般地挤在两人中间趴了下来。亚库轻抚着它，接着不好意思地承认自己多喂了艾路一盒罐头，还被它偷吃了几块肉。“物似主人形。”她末了补充道。

“那这么说的话，我也很可爱喽？”

“大言不惭。”

他抱着她笑，而她嘴角泛起的那一丝笑容也被他尽收眼底。也许他在的时候，她偶尔会忘掉那个人一会儿。“你在我家里做了什么？……”他打量了一番四周，轻言道，“平时会有人来收拾的，你不用累着自己。不然我还以为是天上下凡的‘田螺姑娘’，得好好在家里供奉起来，再不放你走了。”

“又在胡言乱语了。我只是不想让艾路待在个‘垃圾堆’里，时间久了不利于它的身心健康，”亚库忍着笑说道，“再说那些冷冰冰的沙拉吃完……不是像没吃一样？”

“你果然还是会关心我的，”巴泽尔修斯搂着她微笑道，“你饿不饿？我还买了些海鲜烩饭和千层蛋糕。”

她还未来得及回答，便被响起的手机铃声再次打乱了思绪。亚库叹了口气，翻出了沙发垫下的手机，下意识地想挪开几步到一旁去接。可她身边的人瞥了一眼来电显示后一把抓住她的手臂，再不让她起身，于是她只好老老实实地坐在他身边接起了伯爵的电话。

“你没事了吧？现在回来。”他虽然这么问着，却不给她回答的机会，直接下了命令。

“我……”她慢慢沉下了脸，又轻声叹了口气，刚刚才稍微好转的情绪转瞬间便消失不见。

“……他在这儿，”或许是听出了她的犹豫，伯爵终于抛出了“杀手锏”，“你要是想见他，现在马上回来。”

她听了后一句话都说不出，掩了嘴不让自己哭出声来。而她身边的人看上去像是真的动了气，夺过她的手机冲着涅尔基甘铎吼道：“你们把她当什么了？她的感情就这么无足轻重吗？……你要真想叫她回去，让那个混蛋亲自来说！……你再这么逼她，我现在就去申请一张紧急搜查令。”

“哦？……做得到你就试试，”伯爵冷笑道，“不过往后可不是什么‘信息泄露’这么简单的指摘了。”

两人剑拔弩张之间，亚库冲着巴泽尔修斯摇了摇头，捂了他的嘴没让他再接着说下去。她擦了眼泪，顺势从他手里拿回了手机，气若游丝地说：“我会回去的。但今天……我……我就不见他了。”

“你知道他不是真的……”涅尔基甘铎听着她的抽噎声长叹了口气，口气也软化下来，“罢了，随你吧。”

亚库虚脱般地挂上电话，双眼空洞，无意识地轻抚着怀中的艾路。她身旁的人意外地看着她，似是没想到她会做出这番选择。“……为什么？”巴泽尔修斯轻声问道。

“我现在见了他又能怎样呢？”她苦笑了一下，“听他再对我说一遍类似的话？”

“可你不是一直都想见他？明明刚刚还……”他欲言又止，瞧着她的表情后叹了口气。

“我有点累了，”她答非所问地说，眼中又泛起了泪光，“或许我是想多和艾路玩一会儿吧。”

“那就待到你玩够了为止，”他努力挤出一丝微笑，心中百感交集，说不出是什么滋味。“……我不想让你走，”巴泽尔修斯说完又抱住她，低声乞求道，“别走。”

“那你不是得好好‘供奉’我，”亚库吸了吸鼻子，闷在他怀里说道，“不然我可回‘天界’去了。”

他见她顺着他先前的话调侃，终于再次笑出声来，说道：“什么‘天界’、‘地界’的……到最后我都会把你带回来的。”

她刚想回嘴，却听得餐桌那边传来一阵声响。等她反应过来，艾路已经抓破了塑封袋，正觊觎着盘中的蜂蜜火腿三明治。她“啊”了一声，却见巴泽尔修斯已经拎着暹罗猫的后颈气势汹汹地训斥了它一番。“那可是我的。”他假意威胁道。

艾路可怜巴巴地叫唤了两声，接着跳上冰箱，缩在一旁委屈地看着他。亚库忍俊不禁，在他嘴边轻轻拧了一下，暂时将那些烦心事抛到九霄云外去了。


	43. Chapter 43

43

从落地窗向外看出去，夜晚的都市仿佛不夜城一般，五光十色、车水马龙。汽车的尾灯划出道道红线，勾勒出这城市的大街小巷。霓虹灯带着眩目的光晕，四面八方地连成一片，点亮了夜空，连星月都失了颜色。银河在天边消失不见，而地面上的人造光取而代之，成了黑夜中璀璨的明珠。城市中混杂了欢声笑语与哀愁啜泣，但最终都消散在喧嚣声中，泯于无形。倒不是现代人冷漠无情，而是在这快节奏的信息化社会中，那点喜怒哀乐不过是社交媒体上一时的数据，过后便被一波波新的资讯所代替，再留不下什么痕迹。

亚库站在窗边发呆，那股陌生的疏离感又萦绕在她心头，让她觉得空空如也。心上那如刀割一般的痛感钝了下去，她再哭不出，双眼红肿又酸涩不已。她也没力气再去细想那个人的一切，可他的话偶尔还会跳出来折磨她一番。

若这世上真有什么“忘忧散”就好了。服下之后解千愁，醒来便又是一个新世界。

巴泽尔修斯洗完餐具后走到她身后环住她，伏在她肩头轻轻吻着她的脖颈。“你在想什么？”他低声问道，顺着她的视线也望向远方。

她回过神来，习惯性地挣了一下。“没什么，”她没再推开他，而是任由那温度包围了自己，“只是看看这个地方。”

“你喜欢这里么？”

“我不知道，”她轻轻摇了摇头，“我也许不属于这里。我是谁？我在做些什么？……我不知道。”

“没人能告诉你想要的答案，你只能自己慢慢想明白。饭要一口一口地吃，而困难也会一点一点地过去，”他在她耳边缓缓说道，“我会陪着你的，无论你最后得出什么答案。”

“……为什么？”她有些吃惊地问道，“你为什么从一开始就……”

“我说过了，我想救你，我不想让你受伤害，”巴泽尔修斯微笑道，“只是你一直不信而已。你不肯信我，我若是说别的话你就更不相信了。”

“什么话？”

他笑了，轻声调侃道：“你觉得这是个表白的好时机吗？”

亚库听完心脏一阵紧缩，不知该怎么回应他。他当然清楚她的反应，于是在她感到困扰之前转移了话题。他一手环着她的腰，另一只手解了她衬衫前的蝴蝶结，接着低声问道：“你穿成这样待了一天不难受吗？”

她听罢双眉一皱，料定他又要使出看家的“耍赖”本领，于是没好气地回嘴道：“不难受。我穿得好好的，为什么会难受？”

“你这衣服累赘的很，裙子也这样窄，穿久了肯定不自在，”他笑着在她耳边说道，“我买了舒适的家居服，你要不要洗了澡后换上？”

“我就知道你没个正经……！”亚库转过身狠戳了一下他的额头，却见他不知道什么时候脱了西装，换上了件印着卡通暹罗猫的深蓝色套头衫和黑色束脚裤。她哑然失笑，对着他这副居家的模样笑了半天。他不穿西装的时候总像个还没毕业的学生，半点警察的威严都没有，竟让她生出一种想要戏弄他的念头来。

巴泽尔修斯虽然不知道她究竟为什么笑个不停，但见她没再落泪，倒也渐渐放下心来。“不好看吗？”他说完又拎出一件粉色的同款家居服，带着疑惑的眼神询问道。那衣服上也画着卡通暹罗猫，但多了个猫耳朵的兜帽，想来应该是给女性的配套情侣装。

“我不喜欢粉色。”她忍着笑说道。

“不喜欢？……那你的裙子怎么是这个颜色？”茶发青年一把揽住她的腰，作势要拉开她裙子上的拉锁，“要我帮你换掉吗？”

“那是裸色！”她忍俊不禁地纠正道，又拧了下他的脸颊，“你要是胡闹的话我可就回去了。”

“不许走！”他说完紧紧地箍住她，那样子和撒娇耍懒的五岁孩童没什么两样，“你明明说了今天不回去的。”

“那你要是换上这件粉色的怪衣服，我不但留下来，还会穿上你身上这件……怎么样？”

“成交。”他一秒都没犹豫，爽快地答应了她的要求。

于是亚库看着他穿着粉色的套头衫站在她面前时笑得前仰后合，只想拿手机拍下他此刻的样子。那衣服虽然宽大，但套在他身上还是略显紧绷。她见惯了他平时那一身黑的打扮，此刻看他浸在一团粉色中，竟显出几分与日常大相径庭的“萌态”。她又踮起脚，费力地揉了揉他的头发，让他的刘海挡在额前，又扯了猫耳帽戴在他头上。“还是这样子顺眼。”她笑道。

“是吗？……那你想不想天天看见这样的我？”他说着还故意把脸凑近了她，歪头摆出一副招财猫的模样。

“得寸进尺。”亚库捂了他的嘴，捏着他的脸颊笑骂道。

“如果我这样子能让你笑，那往后都是这副打扮也没什么。”巴泽尔修斯盯着她认真地说道。

亚库想象了一下他穿着这副猫耳装去审犯人，不禁又笑出声来。“好啊，猫咪警官，”她调侃道，“只要你‘喵’一声，我什么都招，你要我说什么我就说什么。”

“当真？……”他微笑道，“你可不许耍赖。”

“我说话算话。”她学着他的语气答应道。

于是接下去她捂着嘴，看着眼前的人用极为软糯的声音“喵”了一声。艾路闻得声响，晃着尾巴走到他们面前，和主人用“猫语”对话了好一阵儿。她笑得合不拢嘴，心中升起一股恶作剧得逞的快感，好像报复了一番他先前对自己进行“高压审讯”的事。

巴泽尔修斯也看着她笑，问道：“那你做好准备了吗？”

“你要我说什么，猫咪警官？”

“‘我喜欢你’，”他说罢顿了一下，仿佛在欣赏她脸上惊愕的表情，“……这四个字。”

她听罢愣在原地，似乎得意忘形之间彻底忘了他狡猾的本性。她的心脏在狂跳，脸上绯红一片，刚刚“嚣张”的气焰早就烟消云散，根本不敢抬眼看他。

“你不是答应的好好的，”巴泽尔修斯捏着她的脸颊微笑道，“怎么又想耍赖不说了？”

“也不知道是谁耍赖……”她低声说道，一双眼睛到处乱看，不知该定在哪个方位。她偷偷瞥着他的表情，只见他嘴角泛着一丝狡黠的微笑，褐色的眼睛却是真挚地看着她。她猜了半天他究竟是意欲何为，可终究徒劳无功，最后只是让自己的脸颊越烧越红而已。

“当然是你，”他笑道，“我一直都是说话算话的。你要是这般赖皮，我可要用别的方式来让你兑现承诺了。”

亚库见他反咬一口，又怕他再生出什么鬼点子来刁难自己，于是急忙辩白道：“说……说就说！反正也只是说说而已……可没别的意思。”

“洗耳恭听。”

她张了几次嘴，却一个字都说不出。那四个字卡在她喉咙里，噎得她几乎窒息。她面前的人笑吟吟地看着她，头上的猫耳还不时抖动一下。亚库憋得脸红脖子粗，又被他逼得进退两难，到最后只得把心一横，闭了眼不看他，挤牙膏一般地说道：“我……我……喜欢你……”

“我没听清。”

她懊恼地又重复了一遍，可尾音还没说完便被他封住了嘴唇。那“无赖”深情款款地吻着她，而她背靠着落地窗，身后是一片灯海。国庆节前的烟花从城市的各个角落涌现，似是有人不约而同地在这一刻燃起了夏日的烟火，洒下万点金光。她望着他，只觉得往日的片段铺天盖地而来。她恼他怨他，可他却始终没放手。而她对他还是“逢场作戏”吗？……此刻她已分不清了。数种感情交织在一起，让她不知道自己是想哭还是想笑，到最后她索性闭了眼，回应起他的吻来。他的温度淹没了她，让她渐渐沉入他的漩涡之中。

“我也喜欢你，”他放开她后笑眯眯地说，“认真地喜欢你。”

亚库只觉得要溺毙在他的温柔之中，彻底丧失了思考的能力。她拽过一旁那件深蓝色的家居服，看也不敢看他，径直狂奔到了卫生间，反锁上了门。艾路在一旁看戏似的叫了几声，之后却被烟火的声响吓得飞也似地逃开了。而它的主人站在落地窗旁，掩不住嘴角的笑意。

她背靠着门坐到地上，心脏跳动的频率几乎让她晕厥。那个狡猾的男人从一开始就不按常理出牌，而此刻这番玩笑似的告白更是打乱了她所有的思绪，让她本就超负荷运转的大脑彻底崩溃，再无法想其它任何事情。

“你没拿换洗的内衣，”巴泽尔修斯坏心眼地站在门外对她喊道，“还有什么水啊霜啊之类的。”

“你……你走开！我不需要！”她心烦意乱地说道，“我要回去了，不用你费心。”

“怎么回去？”他笑嘻嘻地问，“你的手机和钱包都在我这里，难道你要徒步回去吗？”

“……无赖！”她红着脸拉开门，飞速地从他手上抢过那一袋“生活必需品”。他依旧戴着那粉色的猫耳帽，脸上挂着抹坏笑。她见了虽然还是不由自主地想笑，可却拼命板着一张脸，又迅速地关上了门。

“小心脚上的伤口，”他隔着门嘱咐道，“另外如果内衣买小了，你也可以不穿。”

“呸！”

亚库洗完澡后立刻被巴泽尔修斯抓着重新消毒了脚上的伤口。她虽有些不情愿，但还是老老实实地坐在沙发上任由他摆布。艾路趁机钻到她怀里叫了几声，似乎在暗示她给它抓痒按摩。亚库顺势挠了挠它的下巴，又揉着它的肚子。而它的主人在一旁露出羡慕的神色，似乎想要取而代之。

“那我呢？”巴泽尔修斯收起了药箱，凑到她面前问道。他似乎也刚洗过了澡，头发微卷，发梢上还粘着水珠。茶发青年换掉了粉色的猫耳装，而此刻那件T恤衫勾勒出了他身上硬朗的肌肉线条。

“你又不是猫，”她说完白了他一眼，然后举着艾路蹭了蹭它的鼻子，“是不是，艾路？”

他笑了一声，挪到她身旁将一人一猫整个搂在怀里，然后轻轻理着她还未干透的长发。她的心脏又在狂跳，抿着嘴一句话都说不出，只能捋着艾路的柔毛。而他也没像先前那样胡来，只是偶尔偷亲一下她的头发。

“我像在做梦一样。”他低声说。

亚库有些窘迫地轻咳了一声，假装听不懂他的话，然后指着茶几上那一叠资料问道：“当时的诊疗记录只有这些吗？”

巴泽尔修斯叹了口气，说：“你今天就好好休息，别去想这些事。”

“那……索拉小姐她当时……”她斟酌着字句，不死心地追问道，“她是不是……”

“你需要休息。”他打断了她的话，又强调了一遍。

“那我‘满怀诚意’地亲你一下，你可不可以告诉我？”她说完便绯红了脸，似是没想到自己会说出这么大胆又不可理喻的话。

他“啧”了一声，双眉一皱，假装不满地说道：“你真的是好的不学……”

亚库原以为他会欣然接受她的提议，哪知道他突然转了性，语气严肃地像是寄宿学校的教导主任。于是她扭头看了他一眼，放开艾路后捏着他的脸颊笑道：“原来你也知道这不是什么‘正经手段’！……那就请你好好地回答我的问题。”

“我本来也不算是什么正经人，自然喜欢这些‘不正经’的手段，”他听罢笑得灿烂，又恢复了那副无赖模样，“想要我回答的话，请你先‘满怀诚意’地亲我。”

“你这人……！你又来诳我！”

“明明是你主动提的，怎么是我诳你？”他搂着她的腰不让她趁机溜走，“……你亲了我呢，我再考虑告不告诉你。不然你就乖乖地睡觉去，别再胡思乱想这些事。”

亚库打量了他一番，歪着头猜着他的想法。而他始终对着她笑，表情纯良的像个不谙世事的少年。“无赖……”她意识到自己与他近在咫尺，一张脸烧得更红。

“你的脸这样红，难道是在思考该用什么方式亲我吗？”巴泽尔修斯顶上她的额头调侃道，“如果拿不定主意的话，我可以亲自指导你。”

“敬谢不敏。”她说完气恼地在他嘴唇上咬了一下。他疼得频频皱眉，捂着嘴含糊不清地说她是“袭警”。亚库得意地看着他，可马上就被他一把扛在肩上，朝着卧室走去。她有些慌乱地挣扎了几下，但对方很快就将她丢在他的床上，然后压了上去。“你是打定主意不肯告诉我了？”她垂死挣扎般地问道。

“今天不会。说什么都不会，”他在她耳边轻声说，“你需要好好地睡一觉。”

“那你这是……这是做什么？……”

“帮你放松身心，尽快入睡。”他坏心眼地说。

“我不需要！”她红着脸冲他吼道。他身上只有薄荷沐浴露的味道，那股烟草味消失不见，似乎他真的没再抽烟。而他肌肤的触感比先前还要真实，让她觉得温暖而安定。他轻轻舔舐着她，嘴唇所到之处都激起一阵阵颤栗。他在她身上留下属于自己的印记，好像在无声地宣誓她的所有权一般。

“可我记得你上一次的反应。”他贴着她的耳朵低语道，舌尖轻轻刮着她的耳廓，那语气像是他们真的有过什么一样。

“你记错了……！”

“和现在差不多的表情……我怎么会记错？”他侧头看着她脸上的羞赧微笑道。他抱了她一会儿，听着她在他怀里极力地控制自己略显急促的呼吸。可他却松开她，替她掩好了被子，然后规规矩矩地躺在了一旁。

“你……你又想干什么？”亚库意外地看着他，不知道他为何停了手。

“你以为我会干什么？”他轻轻捏着她的脸笑道，“还是你想让我做些什么？”

她闭了眼不看他，心里却像是有小虫在乱窜，惹得她不得安宁。“我听不懂你在说什么。”

他笑着搂住她，低声说：“……那样我会惹你哭的。”

她听罢颤了一下，似是全部的心事都被他看透。而他到最后总是出乎意料的诚恳，让她猝不及防地掉入他温柔的“陷阱”中。

巴泽尔修斯拨开她耳旁的长发，又理好了她从肩膀上滑落的衣衫，然后望着她吃惊的表情柔声说：“我啊在做一场美梦，你对我笑的美梦。我希望能逗你笑，让你好受一点，至少今晚不再做噩梦，不再去想那些让你难过的事……若是我说了什么让你为难的话，等到明早你醒了忘掉便是。”

她听了后气息翻涌，几乎又要哭出声来。她又扑到他那温暖的怀中，拽着他衣服的前襟遮住脸，不让他看自己的表情。“……你……你这个……你何必对我这样……”

“我想让你对我笑，”他喃喃道，“我喜欢你给我做的饭，我喜欢看你和艾路一起玩，我喜欢你叫我‘无赖’的样子……我全部都喜欢！我有时想着如果每天回到家都能看见你等着我，那我就算是……”

“你又要胡说了！”她噙着眼泪拿手堵了他的嘴，没让他把那个不祥的字说出来。

他笑了，握着她的手温柔地问道：“那在你心里，我是不是不再那么讨厌了？”

“……你说呢？”

“我要你亲口告诉我。”他执拗地说道。

“我不讨厌你。你在我心里，”她深吸了一口气，“是个又狡猾又……又温柔的……‘无赖’。”

他听罢紧紧地抱住她，过了一会儿才闷声问道：“我是不是在做梦呢？”

“……不是，”她轻轻地笑了，拍了拍他的后背，“晚安。”她说完便偎在他怀里慢慢地阖了眼，没多久就睡着了。

“晚安。”巴泽尔修斯微笑道，然后按灭了卧室的灯。


	44. Chapter 44

44

耳鬓厮磨，十指相扣。

巴泽尔修斯醒来的时候只觉得做了一场美梦。梦里那个他心爱的姑娘在他怀里安然入睡，而他就那样看了她很久，迟迟舍不得睡去。

如果时间静止就好了。

晨光透过窗帘斜射进来，微微刺痛了他的眼睛。睡眼朦胧时他原以为昨天的一切都是自己的幻想，直到他触到那个女人留在他身旁的余温时才意识到那不是梦，而是确确实实发生过的。

咖啡的香味若有似无地从不远处飘来，空气里还夹杂着些烤吐司、煎蛋和培根的香气。他猛地坐起身子，然后裸着上身打着呵欠向厨房走去。艾路见了他叫了两声，接着又闷头专心致志地吃起了它的“特制猫饭”——混了鸡肉、芹菜和鸡蛋的蒸丸子。他凑过去嗅了嗅，只觉得香气扑鼻，惹得他只想抢了它的早饭来吃了。

“啊，你的早饭马上就好，”亚库好笑地看着他蹲在地上，摆出一副要与艾路抢食吃的架势，“我还做了些给艾路吃的丸子冻在冰箱里。到时候你拿出来蒸上十多分钟就好。”她说罢又狐疑地看了他一眼，接着问道：“你知道什么是‘蒸’吧？”

巴泽尔修斯胸有成竹地连连点头，努力让自己看起来不像个“十指不沾阳春水”的公子哥。“我当然知道，就算不知道我还可以让我那百科全书一样的哥哥过来帮忙，”他说着又坏笑道，“……你想见他吗？他可一直好奇爆他绯闻的女记者到底是个什么样的人呢。”

“暂、暂时不用了……”她心虚地说，心想着自己可不想再去应付一个“加强版”的他。

巴泽尔修斯笑了几声，倒是没再刁难她。他看她像个魔法师一样变出了许多佳肴，甚至连艾路都照顾到了，不禁心头一暖。他一个人住久了，几乎忘了上一次有人给他做饭是什么时候的事情。“你还会做猫饭？”他有些意外地问道。

“倒也不难。我老家先前养过一只虎斑猫，小时候我跟着祖母经常做些丸子给它。只是你家里没有那么齐全的食材，所以只能做点最基本的。”

“这叫‘基本的’？”他听了一挑眉毛，吃醋般地说道，“吃的比我都要好了，哪里还是基本的？再说它需要控制体重……”他说完看了一眼艾路，又无奈地嘟囔了句“胖子”。

“你最近都没什么时间陪它，还不能让它换换口味，吃些好吃的吗？”亚库切完了牛油果，一片片地码放在盘子里，一面又柔声安抚道，“我另外煮了些容易保存的咖喱放在冰箱里，平时你可以中午带着吃……不会加热的话去问你哥。”

他受宠若惊地愣在原地，过了半晌才开口道：“你这是要惯坏我吗？……干嘛不多睡一会儿。”

“先前醒了就睡不着了……但也不想吵醒你。”

“为什么不叫我？我说了我会陪着你的。”他说完凑到灶台旁，抱着那个忙碌的身影又亲又摸了好一阵儿，让她差点煎糊了锅里的鸡蛋。

“……谢谢。”他捏着她涨红的脸说道。

亚库挣扎着盛出了煎蛋，可她身后的人像个树懒一样抱着她，手指还不老实地在她的敏感地带蹭来蹭去。“胡……又胡闹！”她拿着锅铲把盘子敲得叮叮响，好像在抗议他的行为一样。

“我不想放你走，”他贴着她的耳朵撒娇道，“不如我们再做一次昨晚的事吧？”

“什么昨晚的事？……你又在胡言乱语了，”她转过身在他脸上狠狠拧了一下，接着斥责道，“一大早起来就没个正经！……你再这样子可就别想吃早饭，饿着肚子去上班好了。”

“好嘛，你别生气，我知错了，”巴泽尔修斯讪笑着给她赔了不是，“我往后想一直吃到你做的饭……好不好？”

“得寸进尺！”亚库假装生气地戳了他的额头，却掩不住嘴角的笑意。

茶发青年微笑着吃完了早餐，期间不时调侃她两句，再不然就是死皮赖脸地央求她喂他，那副无赖样连艾路见了都要嫌弃地叫上两声。而亚库的表情似娇似嗔，却也不像是真恼他。

阳光从落地窗照射进来，给了这间屋子一隅宁静。城市从沉眠中醒来，又恢复了忙碌与喧嚣的模样。巴泽尔修斯故意磨蹭着收拾，只想着和她再多待一会儿。亚库暗自觉得好笑，于是会意地踮起脚，蜻蜓点水般地在他嘴唇上轻吻了一下，然后在他没反应过来前一溜烟地逃开了。

“狡猾的女人。”他捂着嘴轻轻笑道。

等他洗完澡换上了衬衫后，那副平日里的样子又渐渐浮现出来。亚库在一旁忧虑地看他系上了肩带枪套，总觉得那个温柔的他一下子消失不见，被冰冷的枪和那身西装遮掩了起来。

“怎么了？”巴泽尔修斯觉察到她的目光后轻声问道。

亚库迟疑了一下，之后摇了摇头说：“没什么。”

他见状俯下身，轻抚着她的脸颊说：“你在担心什么？……还像往常一样对我便是。”

“但我们往后也许还会是‘对立’的关系，我……”

“你若是不想回去，也不想再同他们扯上关系，我现在就打电话给我学长。那之后你可以有个新身份开始新生活……”他微笑着打断了她的话，“这是你想要的吗？”

亚库犹豫了许久，却不知自己为何迟迟下不了决心，到最后竟然摇头拒绝了他。她确实渴望重新回到安稳的生活里，但总觉得还有些是她“应当做的事”——无关立场和身份，甚至不是出于她个人的情感。“也许我还有些事要做，”她低声说，“我不知道……可也许我还不能走。”

巴泽尔修斯点了点头，表情复杂地看着她。尽管他早就料到她会这么选，却还是难免心中不是滋味。“我尊重你的选择，我也会尽我所能保护你的，”他抱着她说道，“但如果哪天你撑不住了，请你告诉我，我会带你离开。”

她闷声答应着，恍惚之间对那温暖的怀抱竟有些不舍。她又向他道了谢，可他却认真地说着“没什么”。“钥匙……”她将钥匙塞进了他手里，“还给你。”

“你不留着吗？”他看上去有些失落，却还是接了过来，“往后你要是不想回去的话……”

“你是个警察，怎么能随随便便把家里钥匙交出去？”她又戳了下他的额头，嗔怪道，“……特别是对我。”

“可我会想你。”

“你……笨蛋，”亚库哽咽道，“我就不能来和艾路一起玩吗？”

巴泽尔修斯终于又笑了笑，柔声说：“随时欢迎。”

亚库依依不舍地站在门口和艾路道了别，而暹罗猫也粘着她不放，好像她才是它真正的主人。茶发青年在一旁看了啧啧称奇，似是没料到在这么短的时间内他们竟能打成一片，宛若相识多年的“老友”一样。艾路和他待了快六年的时间，原先是他哥哥担心他迟迟走不出七年前的阴影，特地买来陪他的。巴泽尔修斯本来推说自己工作繁忙，没时间照顾一只猫，奈何他的哥哥软硬兼施地要他留下，甚至一度“威胁”要把他心爱的跑车们尽数卖掉。到最后他被逼无奈，只得当起了“铲屎官”，而那小小的猫咪竟成了他夜深人静苦痛时的慰藉。这些年里他身边的女人换了不少，但最终陪着他的却还是这一只暹罗猫。早前他的某一任女友因为不小心被艾路抓伤，由此和它“结了梁子”，之后她背着他偷偷喂了艾路带骨的鸡腿肉，害它几乎为此丢了性命。自那以后他再也不带女人回家，生怕她们怠慢了他的“猫主子”。而此刻他见了亚库和它相处融洽，一时间百感交集，又将那一人一猫抱在怀里。

“我真的舍不得让你走。”他轻吻着她说道。

她腾出手揉了揉他的头发，之后在他脖子上恶作剧般地咬了一下。“笨蛋。”她贴着他的耳朵低声说。

巴泽尔修斯牵起她的手，微笑道：“我已经开始想你了。”

 

亚库返回伯爵的住所时太阳已经升得老高，而涅尔基甘铎穿着一身黑衣定定地站在落地窗前俯瞰着城市公园，仿佛一具雕像。亚库心下一惊，没料到他竟没去办公室，于是蹑手蹑脚地想趁他不备溜上楼，可他头也没回地叫住了她。她轻叹了口气，接着不情愿地在沙发上坐了下来，宛若一个夜宿不归被抓包的青少年。

伯爵转身走到她对面来来回回打量了她一会儿，不悦地看着她脖子上新添的吻痕。而她正襟危坐，腰杆挺得笔直，连大气都不敢喘。他居高临下，表情严肃的让她心虚地出了一身冷汗。她着实担心他又要对她动什么“私刑”，于是紧张地揪着自己的包，而那里面放着巴泽尔修斯一股脑塞给她的电击枪一类的防身武器。

她面前的大理石茶几上放着几碟精美的马卡龙和法式千层酥，旁边还摆了红茶和咖啡。银发青年坐下来冲她比了个“请”的手势，但亚库却生出一种“鸿门宴”的错觉。她捡了块粉红色的马卡龙轻轻咬了一口，而她对面的人依旧盯着她看，似乎是在确认她真真正正咽了下去。亚库狐疑地瞄了他几眼，几乎要以为那缤纷的糕点里掺了什么剧毒，然而很快那甜腻绵软的口感舒缓了她紧绷的神经，将她的疑虑抛到一旁去了。

“你没事了？”伯爵看她又拿起一块马卡龙，这才开口问道。

她喝了口咖啡，然后清了清嗓子，小声说道：“暂时……”她总觉得他在忍着什么，而他此刻的平静只是他爆发前的征兆罢了。于是她终是提心吊胆地看着他，几乎是坐立不安。

涅尔基甘铎观察着她的眉眼，低声道：“那你问出了什么？”

亚库叹了口气，只觉得自己像是汇报工作的下属一样。她对他说了先前从医生那里撬来的话，却犹豫着要不要告诉他自己的推断。那结论对他来说太过残酷，而她不知道说了之后他究竟能否承受得住。她在车上时试探性地问过巴泽尔修斯，但他却是连连苦笑，说着那还只是从诊疗记录和药方上的间接推断而已。

“就这些？”伯爵眼神犀利地盯着她，一副早就看穿她的模样。

于是她不情愿地从包里拿出了一叠诊疗记录的复印件，抿着嘴递给了他。涅尔基甘铎一言不发地翻着，脸色却是越来越差，到最后竟控制不住自己，将那一叠纸张尽数甩了出去，宛若雪花飞舞。亚库知道他也得出了和她类似的结论，一时间不知该对他说些什么才好。她默默地捡着地上散落的资料，而那位伯爵脸上阴云密布，双手紧攥成拳，似是随时会发作一般。

“那只是推断……还没有证据。”亚库小心翼翼地说道。

“那条子说的？”涅尔基甘铎冷笑了一声，“这些被所谓程序绊住的‘正义使者’到了关键时候还是一如既往的没用。证据？……我会找给他的。”

亚库不由自主地打了个冷战，她面前的男人此刻仿佛魔王一样让她不寒而栗。“你……你难道是要去见索拉的哥哥？……”她猜想着在他那一系列的举动后，索拉的哥哥十有八九回了国处理公司和资金上的事，而她也隐隐约约觉察到他到底想做些什么。只是到时候是由欧多加隆来动手，还是他自己亲自报复就不得而知了。可无论是谁，都让她生出一股无能无力的悲哀。

“怎么，你要去通风报信吗？”他一把拽过她，捏着她的脖子恶狠狠地问道。

“我不认同这种做法……但我不会的。”亚库垂下眼，有气无力地说。她没来由地对自己感到一阵厌恶，只觉得五脏六腑都要被那情绪的黑洞所吞噬。而她面前的男人面如死灰，一双琥珀色的眸子中混了绝望、悔恨以及愤怒。他的手依旧冷冰冰的，而手臂上青筋暴起，似乎要将那一腔怒火都发泄到她身上。

“你到底是怎么想的？”涅尔基甘铎狐疑地打量着她，好像只要再一用力就要拗断她的脖子似的，“昨天为什么不回来？”

“……听他对我再说一遍从来没喜欢过我？”亚库凄然一笑，几乎又要落下泪来。

伯爵愣了一下，接着低声说：“他在说谎而已。”

“那又能怎么样呢？”她先前稍稍平稳的情绪又在瞬间土崩瓦解，眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来，一颗颗地落在他的手上。“他还会回头吗？你会让他回头吗？……”她悲凉地说道，“就算是我不在乎这一切，他又能放得下吗？”

涅尔基甘铎颤了一下，就好像他被那眼泪所打动，要对她施以怜悯似的。可很快那股怒气占了上风，让他依旧是火冒三丈地盯着她。“所以你就开始对那个混蛋条子投怀送抱了？”他咬牙切齿地问道。

亚库不可理喻地看着他，只觉得他的情绪也在崩溃的边缘徘徊。她虽然对他的态度感到气恼，却还是尽量控制住自己，问道：“你为什么总是对这件事耿耿于怀？难道不是你一开始就希望我去接近他的？”

“我没说让你对他假戏真做！”涅尔基甘铎有些失控地冲她吼道，“你以为我看不出来吗？……你不许喜欢上他！”

亚库定定地看着他，泪水成串地从她的眼角淌下。“我知道你在担心什么，”她稳了稳气息，缓缓地说，“你怕我不再配合你，是不是？……可我知道我要做些什么。和你的命令无关，和我的个人感情无关……我只是想把藏在黑暗中的真相公之于众，揭掉那位亲王伪善的面具。我也不想再看到有人受到伤害，或是为此丢了性命……”

“冠冕堂皇！你才跟那混蛋待了多久就学会他那一套说辞了？……你甚至都不否认对他动心了？”

“这是两回事。”

“‘两回事’？”伯爵冷笑了一声，“那么往后我若是让你做些对他不利的事，你肯去做吗？”

“现在并不是一个与他为敌的好时机，你明白的。那位亲王巴不得你们斗得两败俱伤。”

“正面回答我！”他的手又加重了几分力度，“做，还是不做？”

亚库闭了眼，在那阵近乎绝望的窒息感中气若游丝地说：“……我会配合的。”

涅尔基甘铎终于松了手，而她不断地咳嗽，脖子上还留着他的指印。可他似乎还未从暴怒中缓过神来，似是累积已久的情绪终于决堤而下。“你记清楚了，”他又捏着她的脸强迫她与他对视，厉声道，“你是我的。”

亚库原本念着索拉的事，不想太过刺激他。可此时她听了他这番混话后不想再迁就他，终于抑制不住自己的怒火，瞪着他纠正道：“我不是你的附属品！你不要因为我别无选择就觉得我可以任你摆布、我的感情就微不足道！……”

“你以为你是谁？”伯爵冷笑了一声，抓住她的肩膀将她按倒在沙发上，“如果不是我，你现在还待在那个‘贫民窟’里。拿着少得可怜的薪水，写些不入流的花边新闻，永无出头之日！”他一张俊朗的脸因为愤怒而扭曲，琥珀色的眸子看得人胆战心惊。而他死死地按着她，不让她有任何挣扎的机会。“……你是因为和那个混蛋睡了，觉得他会帮你撑腰，就敢来和我叫嚣了？”他哑着嗓子又问道。

亚库气得浑身发抖，嘴唇翕动了几下都无法说出连贯的句子。她隔了半天才理顺气息，抽噎道：“我知道在你眼里我不过就是个卑微的下等人、是个不配有自己感情的傀儡……可你以为我想要现在的生活吗？”她瞪着他，几乎是用尽了全身力气冲他吼道：“我不想每天都过得提心吊胆，随时都可能丢了命……还要一直忍受高高在上的伯爵的无理要求，迁就他多变的情绪！我是命如草芥，可我和你一样会哭会笑，都是有血有肉的人！”

涅尔基甘铎怒不可竭地盯着她，似是没想到先前听话、温顺又懦弱的“棋子”也有这样反抗他的一天。她不过是他挑来的傀儡，他只要动动手指便能让她生不如死、再也翻不了身。他凭什么考虑她的感受？……伯爵看着她脖子上的印记，只觉得格外碍眼。他有时隐隐想着也许是因为巴泽尔修斯的缘故，才让她变得这般“反叛”。他那样狡诈，若是想要给她“洗脑”，岂不是易如反掌？

“你每次见了那个条子回来都是这样，”涅尔基甘铎压在她身上，一双手又拗住她纤细的脖子，“我是不是一开始就该让你弄清楚，你是我的所有物？……你只要乖乖听话、一直看着我就够了！”

“你这样真是不可理喻……我不该回来的，”亚库闭了眼不想再看他，只觉得身心俱疲，于是自暴自弃地说道，“你杀了我吧。”

他一连冷笑数声，然后掐着她的脖子低头吻了她。她叫不出声，因为缺氧而几乎晕厥过去。等她终于重新呼吸到了空气，那位伯爵又撕扯掉她的衣衫，低吼道：“杀了你？你以为我不会吗？我有大把的人选来代替你，你有什么特别之处？……还是你以为欧多加隆舍不得杀你，我就不会动手吗？”

亚库不停地咳嗽着，脸上涨得通红。她几乎喘不上气，然而对方却丝毫不考虑她的感受，又揪着她的头发亲了她。她咬了他的舌尖，可那股子血腥味激得他更加暴虐，变本加厉地侵占了她的整个口腔。等他再次松开她时，她已是奄奄一息，嘴唇上都沁出了丝丝鲜血。“你……你现在有什么资格对我提他？”她费力地喘息着，依旧是不去看他。

涅尔基甘铎短促地笑了一声，似乎对她的诘问不屑一顾，说道：“……是我先前顾虑太多，才让你像现在这样得寸进尺。”他说罢又扯了自己的领带绑住她挣扎的双手，在她惊恐的目光中近乎疯狂地掠夺着她的每一寸肌肤。而每当他见到她身上巴泽尔修斯留下的痕迹时，他都会毫不客气地在同样的位置咬下去，直到她疼得受不住才肯罢休。

“放手！……”亚库喊道，扭捏着身子想从他怀里挣脱出去。

“你现在知道求饶了？”伯爵在她耳边恶狠狠地问道，“你现在终于看着我了？”

亚库又闭了眼，脸颊上的泪水干了又湿。她闻着那股青柠檬的味道轻声说：“你现在又和瓦尔哈扎克有什么区别？……到头来，你不过和他是同类罢了！”

涅尔基甘铎听罢像是五雷轰顶，先前那股暴戾的气息突然烟消云散。他倏地放开她，这才渐渐回过神来。他见她泪珠盈睫，羊脂般白皙的身子上给他留下道道血痕，煞是可怜。伯爵解开了绑在她手腕上的领带，之后拽过自己的西装外套披在她身上，一面不断对她说着“对不起”。他从未觉得自己是这般笨嘴拙舌，也从未觉得自己竟是如此可鄙，几乎对她做了瓦尔哈扎克对索拉做的事。

亚库不领他的情，拉过羊绒毯披在身上，将他的外套甩还给他。她摇摇晃晃地站起身子，只觉得视线模糊、头重脚轻。可他拉住她，不让她离开。“放手。”她不想去看他，厌恶地说道。

“……你要去哪儿？”银发青年低声问道。

“跟你没关系。”

他听后又向她不停地道歉，到最后几乎是语无伦次，几近哽咽。“别走……我不想一个人待着。”他乞求道。

亚库见他找回理智后又是这般支离破碎，虽觉得他可怜，但心里却是烦躁不已。“你有大把的人选来代替我……”她不客气地回绝道，“也请你自己冷静一下，我暂时不想看见你。”她说完迈开一步，可脚上无力，小腿狠狠地撞了下茶几，几乎跌倒在地。

涅尔基甘铎扶住她，又将她抱在怀里，闷声说道：“我不该说那些话、做那些事。我只是怕你被巴泽尔修斯‘洗脑’，往后都不再回来……”

“……他没有。他也不是你一直臆想中的那副样子，”亚库冷冷地回应道，“你好歹算是他的学长，还不清楚他到底是什么样的人吗？……至于七年前的那件事，严格来说的话，他也算个受害者。”

涅尔基甘铎抱着她坐回到沙发上，终是不肯松手放她走。他听了她的话后长时间地沉默，不知该说些什么来回应。亚库也不去理他，兀自挣扎着站起身来。他急忙翻了药箱出来，在她一瘸一拐地走上楼梯前又拦住了她，抱着她回了他的卧室。她几次挡开他的手，依旧一脸嫌恶地瞪着他，而他又低声交替重复着“对不起”和“别走”，执拗地像个复读机一样。到最后亚库被他缠得再没力气反抗，又是自暴自弃地任他摆布。他小心翼翼地给她身上的伤口消毒上药，又拿出自己的衣服套在她身上，然后就那样抱着她，宛若个被美杜莎施了咒的石像。

“我心里乱得很，”他过了很久才又开口说道，“我一点都不敢想索拉她当时有多绝望。可我……我却毫不知情。在她最需要我的时候，我却远在千里之外，还被蒙在鼓里，丝毫没有觉察到有什么异样。她和我之间所有的交流看起来都那么正常……我原本想着那次回去之后就和她结婚，不管她家人说什么……”

“……是她哥哥？”

“十有八九。我会问出来的，”他低声说，“可我也没想到瓦尔哈扎克能对她做出那种事，甚至让她……让她怀了他的孩子……”他的声音到了最后几如蚊鸣。

亚库长长地叹了口气，轻轻握了他的手。她虽然一直不认同他的许多做法，可也不知道他该如何是好。

“我知道我现在是个卑鄙的混蛋，”银发青年哽咽道，终于在她面前卸下了浑身的荆棘，“可我……我能不能再自私地请你陪我待一会儿？……你能不能不要走？”

她含糊地应了一声，终究是于心不忍，任他抱着。他紧闭着眼，侧头枕着她的肩膀。过了一会儿她忽然觉得肩头有些许凉意，于是轻轻动了一下。涅尔基甘铎条件反射般地又紧了紧手臂，如梦呓般地说道：“你别走……别像她一样丢下我……”


	45. Chapter 45

45

厚厚的云层遮住了初露的晨曦，只在云边留下一道镶嵌的金线。天地间昏暗得宛若混沌初始之际，而一向蔚蓝的海水也像是如墨的深渊，颇有吞天灭地之势。清晨的海风还有些刺骨，惹的人不得不裹紧了身上的外套。相比一般度假的“黄金海岸”，这里太过荒芜，让海面上的船只看起来像是巨浪中的一叶孤舟。

恶棍眯着眼，默默注视着远方。他驾着游艇向岸边驶去，脚边还匍匐着个不省人事的男子。那人生得还算俊秀，只是由于酒色常年的浸染，整张脸都显得浮肿且毫无生气。欧多加隆厌恶地瞥了一眼他额前被汗水浸湿的碎发，只觉得像是见了海中腥臭的海草一样。他将船靠了岸，又仔细检查了一番，确认自己没留下多余的痕迹后才踏上了码头。而银发的伯爵既愤怒又沮丧地在长椅上坐着，右手被铐在了一旁的灯柱上，海风吹得他连鼻头都红了。

恶棍看着他那副狼狈的模样忍俊不禁地笑了一声，然后将一支录音笔塞进了涅尔基甘铎的风衣口袋，之后说道：“他能说的都说了。只是以防万一，这一份留给你做备用。”

涅尔基甘铎见了那恶棍，绷着一张脸问道：“为什么阻止我？”

欧多加隆打量了他一会儿，似乎是想再让他多吹吹海风，冷静一下头脑。他淡淡地回答道：“你不需要像我一样回不了头。”

“我也没想过要回头。”

欧多加隆苦笑了一声，说道：“那不一样。”

“有什么不一样？你我是共犯，难道我不动手就要比你高尚些吗？涅尔基甘铎吸了吸鼻子，皱眉说道，“……更何况对方是个无可救药、彻头彻尾的恶人，连自己的亲妹妹都能出卖了换取利益。”

恶棍沉吟了几秒，说：“那是‘人’和‘非人’的界限。你往后还有你的‘阳关道’要走，不需要沾了这些。”

伯爵看了看他，紧接着便长叹道：“你何苦这么清醒？”

“我若是真的那么清醒，一开始也不会离她那么近了，”他垂下眼，声音几乎被海风盖了过去，“在她心里我如果永远是个恶棍就好了。她不必感到困扰，也不会为我掉眼泪……只要恐惧我、厌恶我就够了。”

涅尔基甘铎听罢心中更是愧疚，隔了半晌才低声说道：“我……差点伤了她。”

恶棍惊诧地抬了头，黑色的眸子紧盯着他，厉声问道：“你又做了什么？你难道是因为她那时没回去……”

“我很抱歉……索拉的事让我冷静不下来，而她现在又和那个条子走得那么近，”伯爵喃喃道，“我失了控，几乎对她……”

欧多加隆拎起他的衣领，忍着怒气一字一顿地质问道：“你先前答应过我什么？”

“照顾她、保护她……”伯爵轻声说，“我没忘。我也会信守承诺。但我见了她和那个混蛋离得那么近，总是觉得窝火。虽然是我让她去的，可万一她真的对他动了心，往后若是偏向他，不再配合我们，那我还要对她用那些手段让她屈服吗？而你……你就这样推开她，然后眼睁睁地看着她和别的男人在一起？”

“一向果决的伯爵大人也有这么自相矛盾、犹豫不决的时候？”欧多加隆的表情冷得宛若数九寒冬，似乎在拼命克制自己腾起的杀意。他起先直视着涅尔基甘铎的眼眸，刀子一样锋利的目光似乎要将他剖开一般，但很快便像是意识到了什么，眼神略微缓和下来。他猜到了他感情上的微妙变化，可当事人却似乎还未知晓自己的心思。

伯爵坦率地看着他，并不回避自己的过失。他瞧着他脖颈上故意贴的眼镜蛇纹身，又叹了口气，低声说了句“对不起”。

欧多加隆过了一会儿才松了手，接着苦涩地笑道，“……我现在杀了他，已经会让她哭了吧？”

涅尔基甘铎听后吃惊地问道：“你到底是……你不是恨到要杀了他吗？”

“是那样没错，”恶棍说着又自嘲地笑了，“但究竟是为什么呢？……”他像是问伯爵，又像是自言自语。

“因为她？”

欧多加隆戴上了兜帽，轻叹道：“全身心地恨一个人总是比正视事实要容易得多……而现在杀掉那个条子，也就等同于放弃了警方给瓦尔哈扎克的压力。就算伊比路玖咬死不放，可他孤掌难鸣，又没有个有权势的老爹撑腰，究竟又能撑多久呢？……我不知道。或许我应该第一次就杀了那个混蛋，又或许现在这样才是更好的局面……我心里也乱得很。也许归根结底都是命运吧。”

涅尔基甘铎看不清他的表情，只觉得他的身影在海风中显得格外单薄，似是命运洪流中的一叶浮萍。恶棍摸出钥匙解开了手铐，然后攥着他的手腕低语道：“我没杀他。一会儿警察就会来了……你要再试着相信他们一次吗？”

伯爵想再说些什么，可终究没有开口。太阳慢慢地从云层后露了脸，而欧多加隆却像是黑影一样，于光明降临之时消散不见。银发青年眺望着大海，只觉得海浪一下下地拍在他的心上，在惊涛骇浪之后消于无声，然后循环往复，永不停歇。

 

巴泽尔修斯揉着太阳穴，看上去又显得疲惫不堪。他瞧着抽屉中的烟盒，却始终克制着没去碰，最终只是灌了几口咖啡。高层又在给他施压，要他尽快结掉手中的案子，期间还拿“信息泄露”这件莫须有的事来揶揄了他一番，好像他父亲的支持率操纵在他们手中一样。

万幸的是，那名涉事医生大难不死，转危为安，而巴泽尔修斯也已软硬兼施地开出了换取那名医生配合调查以及作证的条件。这虽然算得上是重大进展，可里奥雷乌斯检察官却拍着桌子说冲他抱怨着这些不过是“无法致命”的间接证据。

茶发青年叹了口气，拉过了放在一旁的午餐盒，好像看了之后能让他感到些许安慰似的。他的下属们这两天对于那凭空出现的粉色盒子啧啧称奇，连同他脖子上若隐若现的吻痕都成了办公室闲暇时炙手可热的谈资。巴泽尔修斯对这种无聊的八卦倒是没什么兴趣，只是这些风言风语在警局传多了之后，高层的管理官们每每见了他都要诘问一番他是不是又做了什么不妥之事，然后语重心长地感叹“男人还是早点结婚的好”，转头便问他有没有兴趣去相亲。而每到这时他总是笑得纯良，推说自己哥哥好像更需要，过后便把管理官硬塞来的联系方式丢给了兄长。

巴泽尔修斯心不在焉地转着笔，走马观花地浏览着电脑屏幕中的数字。他调了七年前的工厂资料来看，以此来舒活一下目前因为一筹莫展的案件而凝滞的思绪。先前亚库和欧多加隆的话都让他心中存疑，似乎原先被警方草草盖章认定的“意外爆炸”还存在着人为的可能性：有人提前到过工厂，然后在存放了可燃气体的储存罐上动了手脚，从而让爆炸变成了时机上的问题。巴泽尔修斯又翻了几页资料，试图驱走脑海中漫天的大火与那一片断壁残垣。

假如真的是人为……

茶发青年又揉了揉额角，翻出了当时的工人名册，之后意外地在那上面发现了一张熟悉的脸——多斯吉尔欧斯。彼时他还只是一名普通的技术工人，改名换姓后摇身一变，成了今天威震一方的黑帮老大，而“那伽”崛起的原因也就不言而喻了。巴泽尔修斯扔下笔长吁了一口气，只觉得长久以来压在胸口的那块大石终于轻了些。

“头儿——”他的下属拉长了声音，几乎是贴到了他的耳边，显然是叫了他很多次，“出大事了！你、你快去审讯室吧！亲王殿下他亲自来了警局，说是有重要的证据要提交——”

年轻的探员回过神来，心中“咯噔”了一下，一股不祥的预感霎时间腾了起来。

瓦尔哈扎克亲王穿着酒红色的西装坐在审讯室里，那股风度翩翩的儒雅气质与冰冷阴暗的房间格格不入。他见了巴泽尔修斯后微微笑了一下，轻声说了句“好久不见”。茶发青年皱眉打量着他，对他没带着律师只身前来颇感意外。而当他的目光扫过他手边放着的木匣时，心想着这一天果然还是来了。巴泽尔修斯定了定神后拉开椅子坐下身来，客套地跟他问了好，紧接着便指着那木匣询问起缘由。

“如你所见，是支红酒，”瓦尔哈扎克轻声解释道，“巴罗洛葡萄酒，年份久远，味道醇香，是难得的佳酿。”

巴泽尔修斯挑了下眉，装作意外地问道：“这和雷吉艾娜的案子有什么关系？”

瓦尔哈扎克意味深长地盯了他一会儿，之后才微笑道：“我也不清楚。只是觉得或许能帮上你。”

“帮上我？”巴泽尔修斯短促地笑了一声，“我并不明白您的意思，亲王殿下。雷吉艾娜的死难道和这支酒有什么关系吗？”

“这是当晚我们曾喝过的红酒，”瓦尔哈扎克装腔作势地说，“只是我因为太过悲伤，期间又俗务缠身，进而没有及时向警方提起这支红酒的事……拖到现在才来，实在是我的不是。”

“感谢您的配合，”巴泽尔修斯面无表情地说，“不过您的未婚妻是因为药物作用身亡，而到底是哪一个特定品牌的酒似乎与此案并无甚关联。”

“……是吗？”瓦尔哈扎克眯起眼睛，声音里不易察觉地带上了威胁的语调。

茶发青年毫不畏惧地与他对视，说道：“亲王殿下难道是在暗示我这一支酒里有些什么，并且还与您的未婚妻之死有所联系？”他说罢观察着瓦尔哈扎克的反应，而对方却是暧昧地笑了笑。巴泽尔修斯轻轻敲了敲桌面，接着问道：“警方可从未提过当天晚上有关‘酒’的细节……请问您又是为何突然想到了这支酒呢？”

瓦尔哈扎克交叠起双手，又向前探了探身子，说道：“……这支酒是欧多加隆先前送给我的。”

巴泽尔修斯假意“哦”了一声，揶揄道：“高高在上的亲王殿下也认识那条疯狗吗？”

“机缘巧合下知道的，”亲王不慌不忙地微笑道，“先前炎王家的丑闻不是他串通了某个不知天高地厚的小子一起搞出来的吗？”

“……这可真是让人意外。这么说的话，先前报道中您和拉多巴尔金的死有关也不是空穴来风了？”

亲王瞪了他几秒，接着嗤笑道：“你好像对我一直抱有相当的敌意啊，巴泽尔修斯警督。你还不清楚那篇文章到底是在谁的授意下写的吗？”

“请您不要把合理适度的怀疑曲解为敌意，瓦尔哈扎克殿下，”巴泽尔修斯不紧不慢地回应道，“对于您提供的宝贵证据，我们会严格地进行调查。至于那条疯狗是否牵涉其中，我们会等检测结果出来之后再做定夺。不瞒您说，我早就想请他来问话了，只是苦于找不到他的踪迹，几次都被他溜走……不知与他熟识的您是否知晓他的藏身之地？”

“连警方都拿他没办法，我又如何知道他的巢穴呢？”亲王不怀好意地说道，“你要是真想知道，为何不去问问那位可爱的记者小姐？……啊，她现在在和你的学长交往吗？”

“交不交往的，和案情也没什么关系，”巴泽尔修斯不去理会他的激将，反唇相讥道，“倒是您似乎对那位小姐有着很深的执念，让她自打您的未婚妻过世后就再没有安生日子过。”

“你又要给我安上一项莫须有的指控吗？……她毕竟是采访过我的机灵孩子，读过的学校不错，写起东西来也有些功底和见解，本来前途光明。只可惜总和错的人搅在一起，”瓦尔哈扎克照旧对着他的话装傻充愣，说道，“……你也这么认为吧？”

巴泽尔修斯听他这样提起亚库，心中的无名火一下子蹿得老高。他将臼齿咬得咯咯作响，拼命克制自己出拳揍他的冲动，低语道：“说到错的人，我看您的未婚妻才算得上是‘遇人不淑’……啊，抱歉抱歉，我不是在说您，我是说她的助理……哎，不对，那个好像不叫作‘遇人不淑’，应当叫做‘任人唯亲’？……总之她的助理嫌疑重大，还私下串通了那位黑帮老大搞了些什么名堂……请问您对此知情吗？”

瓦尔哈扎克依旧是风度翩翩地摇了摇头，优雅地讽刺道：“你现在看起来像是胡言乱语的五岁孩童，毫无逻辑。”

“那么您对雷吉艾娜生前曾去过医院一事也不知情了？”

“我没有注意到她情绪上的变化……是我的过错，”亲王故作悲伤地揩了揩眼睛，“若是我多留点心，也许她也不会……”

“原来如此，还请您不要太过自责。不过这也真是巧了，您的未婚妻去看的医生两年前也曾治疗过索拉小姐……我还以为是您介绍的。”

瓦尔哈扎克完美的面具终于在这一刻出现了裂缝。他不再微笑，整个人变得肃杀起来。亲王冷冰冰地盯着巴泽尔修斯，正色道：“你好像一直在试图审问我啊，巴泽尔修斯警督。是你有了什么实质性的证据足够让你来怀疑我了吗？……如果没有，我希望你还是要谨言慎行，别再像七年前一样冒失。现在又是选举期的非常时刻，你总不能给议员阁下捅出什么大篓子来吧？”

“……您言重了，亲王殿下，”巴泽尔修斯不卑不亢地回应道，“我父亲的形象也好，支持率也罢，那是他个人的事。选举更多看的是他的施政方针，而非他两个儿子又做了些什么。若是我们都因为顾虑太多而在正常工作上束手束脚，那岂不是本末倒置？……更何况我是在查找真相、追寻真凶，这又何错之有呢？”

亲王冷笑了一声，整了整西装后站起身来，轻声而恶毒地说：“那么我就祝你一切顺利了，巴泽尔修斯警督。希望你也能保护好自己重要的人。”

巴泽尔修斯也站了起来，拿起了塑封袋中的木匣后对着他下了“逐客令”，说道：“借您吉言。感谢您提供的宝贵证据。我们会认真调查的。”

“如果能帮到你，那就再好不过了，”瓦尔哈扎克别有深意地说，“我今晚还和议员阁下约了晚饭。如果你有空的话，欢迎加入我们。”

“我恐怕要辜负您的美意了，”巴泽尔修斯说着拉开了审讯室的门，“希望您用餐愉快。”

 

亚库站在警局的后门外，心中又涌起一股不安。她的包里装着伯爵给她的DNA样本，而她却依旧犹豫着要不要交给警方。

涅尔基甘铎直到早上才归来，脸上风尘仆仆的，身上还带着一股海风腥咸的味道。她不用问也知道他去做了些什么，于是轻轻地叹了口气，在与他目光相遇前便转身准备上楼。可他叫住她，从风衣的口袋里掏出了个圆柱体的塑料盒扔给她。亚库注视着里面的两支棉签，很快明白了那究竟是什么。

“……这样好吗？”她的声音不禁有些哽咽。

“没什么好不好的，”他疲惫地靠在沙发上，说道，“我也问过他了。”

亚库踟蹰了一下，没再多问，但婉拒了他送她去警局的提议。伯爵碰了个软钉子，又不好再向她发作，只好自讨没趣地坐在沙发上看着她离去。

她似乎还未真正原谅他的所作所为，见了他便像老鼠见了猫一样尽可能地躲开。他几次想好言哄她，可对方却丝毫不领情，长时间地将自己反锁在房间里。伯爵吃了闭门羹，又不想强行破门而入，只好每隔一段时间站在她的门口观望。等到了晚饭时间她终于开了门，见他像个被罚站的学生一样表情严肃地站在门口，于是条件反射地想再次关门。而他拉了她的手，不由分说地带着她下楼，指着一桌子的山珍海味让她捡喜欢的吃。亚库皱着眉，一脸无奈地看着他，拼命忍着想对他翻白眼的冲动。而涅尔基甘铎却将那表情解读为“不满意”，于是又搬出了装着限量版手提包的礼物盒和一束盛放的红玫瑰放到她面前，之后认真地观察着她的反应。

“你这是干吗？”亚库哭笑不得地说，“我可不想再欠你钱。”

“……这是我的赔礼道歉，”他依旧认真地说，“请你收下。”

亚库只觉得他更加不可理喻，似乎那场风波对他的脑回路造成了什么不可逆转的冲击。“我不需要这些。你这样只会让我觉得困扰。”她看着他不为所动地说道，脸上还是一副厌烦的模样。

“那我怎样做才能让你原谅我？”

亚库叹了口气，说：“……你让我先静一静。”

“你已经静了很久了，”他有些不高兴地说，“午饭也没吃，就那样闷在房间里。你要是还生气，就冲我发泄出来。”

“我可没那个胆子。”她讥讽道。

伯爵给她噎得一时说不出话来，最后还是忍着脾气，对她好言好语地劝慰道：“你想静的话，先吃了饭再静好不好？”

亚库还是皱着眉，但终于点了点头，给了他台阶下。只是在她吃饭时那位伯爵一直若有所思地盯着她看，直让她浑身不自在。等她硬着头皮捱了过去，他又叫住她，故作可怜地让她在他处理邮件的时候陪在一旁。亚库看他面神憔悴，虽然依旧恼他，但最后还是于心不忍，坐在他身边看着他飞快地敲着键盘。她在阵阵“咔嗒”声中呵欠连连，不一会儿便在沙发上蜷成一团睡了过去。伯爵见状轻抚着她的头发，似乎渐渐摸清了她“吃软不吃硬”的本性。

她先前确实可以不再回头，转身开始新生活。他抱着她出神地想着。欧多加隆那样推开她之后，她还有什么理由再配合他们呢？她只需要接受巴泽尔修斯的保护，一走了之便可。但她还是回来了，理智地说着自己还有“要做的事”。可他却那样对她，像个无可救药的疯子。

涅尔基甘铎长叹了口气，又说了句“对不起”。他怀里的人轻哼了一声，好像并不喜欢他抱着她的姿势。他调整了下坐姿，将那一团温暖尽数揽进怀里。夜里空荡荡的，而他庆幸着不用独自面对着一片万籁俱寂，让那形影不离的愧疚一遍遍地拷问自己。

伯爵揉了揉太阳穴，将飘远的思绪逐渐收了回来。昨晚的那股温暖仿佛还留在他怀中，而他似乎已经不太习惯这房子里没有她的身影。于是他很快起身上楼，冲了澡又换了衣服，之后抓起车钥匙，驾着车向警局奔去。

 

亚库整理好心情，终于下定决心拉开了警局的门，可门后却出现了一张她意想不到的脸。她不由自主地倒退了两步，似乎本能地想要远离他。噩梦中张牙舞爪的恶龙还让她记忆犹新。

瓦尔哈扎克也是微微吃了一惊，但很快便微笑着看着她。他伸手揽住她的腰，让她没从那楼梯上摔下去崴了脚。“好久不见了，亲爱的记者小姐，”他绅士般松了手，彬彬有礼地说，“那次采访后我都没有机会向你好好地道谢，这让我一想起来就觉得惭愧。没想到今日却在这种地方碰到了你……真是意外。”

“久疏问候了，亲王殿下，”亚库努力压下心中的不安，又不敢将厌恶太过表现在脸上，于是拘谨地回应道，“我也没想到您会出现在这里。”

“我是为了我们共同熟识的人……你和他还好吗？”他像是知道了些什么似的，故意问道。

亚库听罢立刻想到了先前的那支红酒，脸上不由地失了血色。她抿着嘴，低声道：“劳您挂心，他只是我的线人而已，谈不上什么好不好的。”

“……是吗？”瓦尔哈扎克似笑非笑地问，“所以比起他来，你还是更青睐有权势的男人了？”

“我不明白您的意思，”她深吸了口气说道，“我只是在做我该做的事。”

“该做的事？……”瓦尔哈扎克嗤笑了一声，“你真的清楚什么是该做的事吗，记者小姐？”

“与您相比，我不过只是有些浅薄的见解罢了。但我知道我该做些什么，”亚库抬眼望着他说道，“……虽然也许只是黑暗里微弱的星火罢了。”

亲王听罢连笑了几声，那副样子像是看到了什么新奇的“玩具”。他从西装口袋里抽出了一封请柬递到她手里，轻笑着说道：“先前我忙着其它事，没有及时回复你的邮件，请你谅解。这是拍卖会前记者会的邀请函，届时还希望你出席……我很期待和你坐下来再好好聊一聊。”

亚库凝视着信封上红彤彤的火漆印章，心中更加忐忑不安，手上也在微微地颤抖。“感谢您的邀请，”她努力将那恐惧吞下肚，平静地回答道，“我相信那会是一次精彩的访谈……我也很期待。”

瓦尔哈扎克微笑地看着她，之后在一阵急促的开门声与刺耳的刹车声中牵起她的手，不紧不慢地在她手背上落下一吻。“那么回头见，”他故意慢吞吞地说道，“不过我真是没想到，那两位传言中起了嫌隙的‘学长学弟’竟然会在这种地方同时出现。”

亚库愣在原地，等看到了巴泽尔修斯火冒三丈地瞪着瓦尔哈扎克时才反应过来发生了什么。她急忙抽回手，可那位亲王却捏着不放，挑衅似的冲那位探员笑着。而她也很快听到了涅尔基甘铎在不远处的的怒吼。

“亲王殿下，您这是做什么？”茶发青年忍着气尽量平和地说，“……大庭广众之下骚扰女性可不符合您的身份。”他说完从他手里夺过了亚库的手，又保护似的将她挡在身后。

“我只是遵从古老的礼仪罢了。倒是你，”亲王微笑道，“一直和自己的证人走得这样近……没问题吗？”

亚库心下一惊，不由地想到了那条被涅尔基甘铎压下来的“绯闻”。她轻轻捏了捏他的手臂，示意他放开自己。可他却没松手，还在她要开口澄清前抢先说道：“原来您也喜欢看些胡编乱造的花边新闻，让人好生意外。”

瓦尔哈扎克盯了他们一会儿后笑道：“今天真是让我见到了有趣的场景。原来现实比传闻中的还要精彩……请多保重，可别被好事的小报记者拍了去。”他别有深意地说完后，向着停在不远处的黑色轿车走去，中途还不忘对着涅尔基甘铎弹了弹不存在的礼帽，当作是对他打招呼。

伯爵脸色铁青，愤怒地像一头发怒的龙，仿佛身上那看不见的棘刺全都竖了起来。亲王守在车旁的保镖们见状向前迈了几步，好像只要他出手，他们便会毫不客气地扭断他的手腕。亚库惊慌地想去阻止伯爵，生怕他又做出什么不理智的举动，可巴泽尔修斯却拽住了她，而右手悄无声息地按在了枪上。“他们还没蠢到在这里撒野。”他在她耳边低声劝慰道。

那两位高高在上的贵族立在原地，虽未有任何言语动作，却像是已经掀起了一场血雨腥风，将彼此撕得遍体鳞伤。可等到他们真正开口交谈时，却意外地依旧是风度翩翩，丝毫未失了礼数，只是话语里含沙射影，藏了诸多情绪。

“这真是稀客啊，涅尔基甘铎伯爵。好久不见。”

涅尔基甘铎眯着眼瞪着他，过了半晌才冷淡地开口说道：“别来无恙。亲王殿下有雅兴到这种地方来，可是终于坐不住了？”

“……你还是觉得你能赢得过我？”瓦尔哈扎克压低了声音问道。

涅尔基甘铎鄙夷地笑了一声，说道：“‘赢’？……这可不是游戏。只是为了让世人了解一下你做过的肮脏事，看清你真正的模样罢了。”

“所以自诩正义的你就串通了那条疯狗？那个不知道沾了多少鲜血的杀人魔？”亲王轻哼了一声，回应道，“……交易委员会、检方、警方还有舆论……到头来可不一定按你的预期行事。”

“它们本也不该按照任何人的意志行事。”

瓦尔哈扎克又笑了笑，说道：“……那我拭目以待。”

伯爵冷笑了一声后便不再看他，朝着亚库和巴泽尔修斯的方向走去。瓦尔哈扎克侧头斜睨了一眼他们三人的身影，嘴角泛起了一丝阴鸷的笑容。

亚库见亲王的车子绝尘而去，这才稍稍松了口气。适才两人似乎只有短暂的言语交锋，而那位伯爵也没有像她想象中一样对着宿敌大打出手。她缓过神来，忽然发觉自己在不知不觉中已经抱着巴泽尔修斯的手臂待了很久，好像这样能让她安下心来似的。年轻的探员虽然没对她像他休息时那般亲昵，但却还是不易察觉地冲她笑着，余光总是落在她身上。亚库本想着和他简单地聊上两句，再问问艾路的情况，可她很快又不安地看着眼前的涅尔基甘铎，不知他为何突然跟着她来了警局。伯爵的脸色依旧难看，抱着双臂瞪着她和巴泽尔修斯。而年轻的探员起先也颇感意外地盯着他，但很快也换上了一副厌恶的神色。

“……你来干吗？”

“怎么，我不能来？”涅尔基甘铎冷笑道，“……免得你到时候又越权带了她回去过夜。”

“我越权？”巴泽尔修斯轻蔑地笑了一声，“你自己做的难道不叫‘胁迫’和‘非法囚禁’？”

伯爵听后一本正经地反驳道：“胡言乱语。她是我的女朋友。”

“女朋友？你这时候不再假装自己有婚约在身了？”

“谁告诉你有过婚约就不能再有女朋友了？”

亚库一直插不上话，听到这里终于爆发了出来。她本来见了瓦尔哈扎克后脑子已经是一片混乱，而此刻眼前的两个人半点正经事不说，见了面竟像是幼儿园的孩子一样争执些无关痛痒的问题，让她愈加心烦意乱。“现在是说这些的时候吗？”她晃了晃手中的邀请函，出声制止了无理取闹的两人。

于是警局的众人宛若被“八卦之神”眷顾了一样，刚听说了瓦尔哈扎克和涅尔基甘铎的恩怨，现下又等来了“电视台八点档的狗血三角恋”。伯爵所在的会议室外人头攒动，甚至惊动了管理官。走廊上一片窃窃私语，就连平时五大三粗、凶神恶煞的警察汉子都掏出了手机，想要趁机偷偷拍上两张照片，可见八卦之心人皆有之。到最后还是由“铁面无私、秉公执法”的伊比路玖出面，将一众好奇群众轰回了工作岗位上，就连管理官也被他劝回了办公室。

会议室里倒是静得出奇，任室外已是波浪滔天，三人竟然默契地谁都没有开口说话。那份欧多加隆的DNA样本被巴泽尔修斯送去了实验室，而他也信守承诺地拿来了索拉事件的调查报告复印件。

涅尔基甘铎略感意外地打量着他的学弟，原以为他还会再提些无理要求，拖延时间。可巴泽尔修斯却没那样做。在他的记忆里，当了警察后的巴泽尔修斯总是以一副狡诈又令人厌恶的模样出现，但眼前的刑警和他刻板印象中的他确实是不尽相同。而他和亚库之间的若有若无的互动也让伯爵感慨万千，以至于胸口竟泛起了丝丝酸涩。涅尔基甘铎低声说了句“谢谢”，然后便不再看他，低头看起了那份报告。

亚库意外地听他道了谢。而在她的认知里，一贯自视甚高的伯爵不可能如此直率地向别人道谢，尤其是对他一直以来颇有微辞、甚至是抱持着敌意的巴泽尔修斯。

她抬头看了看那位年轻的探员，他虽离她不算远，可她却没来由地想去靠近他，一度怀念起他臂弯里的温暖。他觉察到她的目光，转头对着她笑了笑。她脸上一红，急忙回避着他的眼神，最后吞吞吐吐地装出一副公事公办的语气问着他瓦尔哈扎克的情况。

“和我们原先猜想的一样，”巴泽尔修斯轻叹道，“他拿来的红酒我也已经送到实验室了。”

“那你……”

“我还是会请那位疯狗先生回来，”他轻声说，“可我也不打算用那份看上去像是‘伪证’的证据去定他的罪。”

亚库听后没再说话，又心烦意乱地绕着手指。涅尔基甘铎瞥了眼巴泽尔修斯，但很快又收回了目光。沉默再次降临，会议室里只有钟表略显单调的声响。

银发的伯爵脸色凝重地翻看着那份报告书，似乎每翻一页，他眉心的印子就加深一分。巴泽尔修斯没再开口揶揄他，只是立在一旁略带悲悯地看着那宛若大理石雕像一般的涅尔基甘铎。他虽然还有诸多问题想要问他，但却将那疑虑都化为了不动声色的揣摩。而每当他的思绪滑远，他的目光总会不由自主地定在亚库身上。她看上去比前两天更加憔悴，似乎还徘徊在支离破碎的边缘。巴泽尔修斯悄悄挪到她身边，在桌下轻轻握了她的手。她回握了一下，淡淡地冲他笑了笑。

亚库歪过头去偷瞄着报告书上的文字。那份报告里记述了当时索拉家人的口供以及一些调查详情，而负责案件的两位刑警也根据已有的信息做出了些许合理的推断，只是迫于四面八方的压力，最后不了了之，草草地以“失踪”结了案。

家庭宴会……镇静剂……迷奸……

亚库到最后几乎看不下去，心里难受地像是被海中锋利的礁石刺伤了一样。她无法想象索拉那时该有多绝望。泪水在她眼眶里打转，亚库不得不略微仰起头，逼着自己凝视着会议室里的一面政府旗帜。而当她望向桌上那封邀请函上朱红色的火漆印章时，没来由地预感到或许相似的命运也在等着自己，让她不由的毛骨悚然。

“撕掉。不许去。”涅尔基甘铎合上了报告，哑着嗓子命令道。

“但之前你不是……”亚库话到了嘴边，差点说出“欧多加隆会去那个会场盯着那位亲王”云云。

“不许去！”伯爵恼火地又重复了一遍，蓦地提高了音量。

“关于这一点，我倒是难得和我亲爱的学长观点一致，”巴泽尔修斯不由分说地将那封邀请函当作证据收进了塑封袋中，“我可不觉得那位亲王如今请你去记者会是安了什么好心。”

会议室又陷入了一片寂静，谁都没说话，各怀心思地沉默着。气氛古怪得很，可没人想先开口。

巴泽尔修斯拿过酒精反复擦着亚库的手背，就好像她刚被什么病菌感染了一样，几乎擦破了她的一层皮。他捏得她手腕生疼，让她不由地“嘶”了一声。

年轻的探员见了她今日的穿着打扮本就心下生疑，而她在这大热天里将自己裹得严严实实，反常地换上了高领打底衫和高腰长裙。巴泽尔修斯随即褪开她的袖口，而她来不及躲闪，手腕上先前被领带绑过的痕迹暴露无遗。她惊慌失措地睁大眼，乞求般地冲他摇摇头，而他却视若无睹，又揭了她遮住脖颈的衣领，只见那一圈原本鲜红的齿痕已经逐渐变成了深红色，分外狰狞。

“这不是……”亚库徒劳地解释道。她试图拉住他，可他已经拎起涅尔基甘铎的衣领，眼看着就要冲他挥拳而去。

“你对她做了什么？”他几乎是冲他咆哮道，“你到底对她做了什么？为什么她会有那样的伤？”

涅尔基甘铎一言不发地盯着他看，出乎意料地不为自己辩驳。而这已经是今天第二个人质问他究竟做了些什么了。

“还有先前她脖子上的那些针眼……你以为我没发现吗？你到底把她当成什么了？你怎么能对她下此狠手，还大言不惭地说她是你的女朋友？”

伯爵仍旧沉默不语，半晌才低言道：“……你想逮捕我？……请随意。”

巴泽尔修斯冷笑了一声，松开他后拉起了亚库，准备带着她去验伤。“……之后我会申请人身保护令的。”他忍着火气对他说道。

亚库拉住他，终究是不肯跟着他走出会议室。茶发青年难以置信地瞧着她，既心疼又恼怒地说道：“你为什么到现在还在护着伤害你的人？……欧多加隆也好，眼前这个渣男也好，他们哪里值得你这么做？”

“……这是最后一次，”她低声乞求道，“现在并不是个好时机……”

“你受了伤害向我求救还要分时机吗？”巴泽尔修斯握了她的手低吼道，“那些事情都该是他们自己去处理的，和你一点关系都没有！你不用把这些不相干的责任都揽在身上，你不亏欠他们任何东西。我不该让你回去的……你现在跟我去验伤。”

亚库摇了摇头，眼泪又不争气地掉了下来。“可以前他们求救的时候，又有谁去帮过他们呢？……”她攥着他的衣襟呜咽道，“最后一次……”

巴泽尔修斯听后一口气哽在胸中，过了半天才舒了出来。他抿着嘴，怜惜地轻抚着她的头发。“你又是何苦……”他无可奈何地低语道。

涅尔基甘铎站在一旁，见到这一幕不知该说些什么，好像他此时开口说什么都不对，说什么都只会雪上加霜。她到底还是选择护了他，可他也知道那和他本人没什么太多的关系。而那阵愧疚感愈演愈烈，连同那股若隐若现的绝望一同吞噬了他，仿佛要将他拽向深渊。

巴泽尔修斯对着伯爵怒目而视，试图对他再说些什么，但却被一阵急促的敲门声所干扰，最终放弃了这个念头。会议室里的三人又是颇为默契地收住泛滥的情绪，各自摆出一副波澜不惊的模样。可伊比路玖开门后却一下子看穿了他们蹩脚的伪装——那气氛依旧古怪，和八点档偶像剧中尴尬的场景差不多。

“海边又发生了起命案，”他抱着双臂环顾了一下三人的表情，然后颇有深意地低声说道，“死者是索拉的哥哥。”

伊比路玖的一袭话让会议室里的气氛直坠冰点。三人面面相觑，听到这个消息皆是震惊。亚库狐疑地望向伯爵，但他很快便又换上了那副冷冰冰的面具，再看不出情绪的波动。而巴泽尔修斯怒气未消，仍是气恼地瞪着他。

“你们的事说完了？”伊比路玖又打量了他们一番，问道。他的目光在涅尔基甘铎身上停了很久，但最终没再说什么。

“暂时。”巴泽尔修斯从牙缝里挤出了两个字。

“那么你和我现在到现场去一趟。如果之后有需要，再请他们来便是。”

巴泽尔修斯听罢略一皱眉，竟是没想到伊比路玖会决定亲自到现场去。他向前挪了两步，和涅尔基甘铎不过咫尺，一字一顿地对他说：“学长，我今日再次看在她的面子上不与你为难。但这也是最后一次。往后你若是还这般混账行事，我可不管什么“时机”、什么“局面”，也不会顾全你贵族的身份地位，说什么也会把你带回来接受惩罚。”

伯爵微微颔首，神色庄重，眉梢眼角显得颇为冷冽。“……希望你调查顺利，巴泽尔修斯警督。”他低语道，之后牵了亚库的手走出了会议室。

茶发青年到了最后一刻才不情愿地松了手。她的指尖从他掌心划过，可他却只能挂起笑容目送她离去。而亚库频频扭头，脸上颇有几分无奈与歉意。可当走廊上来往的人多了，她便不再回头，最终消失不见。

巴泽尔修斯见他二人离去后，这才控制不住自己，狠命地捶了下墙，手背上霎时皮开肉绽，渗出了鲜血。

伊比路玖将桌上的医用酒精递给他，然后拍了拍他的肩膀，一言不发地走了出去。


	46. Chapter 46

46

亚库跟着伯爵回了住处，路上仍是一言不发，脑海中有千万条思绪徘徊。中途几次涅尔基甘铎的手机铃声大作，而他直到踏入了起居室才终于接了起来。

“……我没有。”他低声否认道。

亚库听罢又细细打量了他一番，虽然还是疑心他痛下杀手，但他终究是不会在这种事上撒谎的人。伯爵又等了半晌才挂上了电话，似是在和另一头的恶棍商议什么要事。他疲倦地揉了揉太阳穴，然后指挥着亚库给他泡了一杯双倍浓缩咖啡。

“他没杀索拉的哥哥，”他喝了一大口咖啡向她解释道，“我也没有。”

“他……”

“他反而拦了我，还问我要不要再相信一次警方，”伯爵双手捧着咖啡杯说道，“……一点都不像他。”

亚库“啊”了一声，接着便捂着嘴，眼泪又簌簌流了下来。

“你不必太过担心他的事，”他放下了杯子宽慰道，“我自有打算。”

她点点头，然后起身去楼上洗了把脸。等她再下楼来时，手上拿了电脑，然后一声不吭地放在了涅尔基甘铎面前。

伯爵凝神看完了那一份梳理了雷吉艾娜事件来龙去脉的报道，那之中除了清晰的时间线，还有根据现有事实所做的推断，甚至还附上了若有似无的“指控”。文章虽然虚实交错、亦真亦假，但扑朔迷离之后却反而有种拨云见日之感，叫人看了后自然而然地认为雷吉艾娜是因为知道了瓦尔哈扎克的什么秘密才招来杀身之祸的。

涅尔基甘铎又抬眼看了她一会儿，悠悠叹道：“虽然内容详尽，但在警方发布会后隔了几天再发这些东西，难免成了残羹冷炙……你要如何提升公众的关注度？若是不能一鸣惊人、掷地有声，到时候可要被那位亲王捡了便宜。”

“当晚的录音，”亚库将碎发捋到耳后，目光灼灼地看着他说道，“这样网络和平面可以双管齐下。”

“哦？”伯爵饶有兴趣地笑了笑，终于来了些精神，“……倒是可以。只是你先前的录音可有不少，总不会一股脑地放出去吧？”

“这是自然。牌要一张张打，总不能手里有什么全都摊出来……虚虚实实的才能让对方自乱阵脚。这样也能吊足公众的胃口，他们才会乐此不疲地追这一出‘好剧’，”亚库轻声说，“最开始便写些‘珍贵的求婚录音’云云来抓眼球，等关注度高了，再陆续放出那些可以作证他嫌疑的部分，同时在周刊上发布详实的特辑。”

涅尔基甘铎沉吟了一番，说道：“……然后等舆论高涨后，再引出他的‘秘密’。”

亚库点点头，说：“不过那要等到你觉得合适的时候。”

“无妨，”伯爵轻声说，“只是如此一来，你自己便成了实实在在的靶子。除了他的威胁，还要直接面对舆论……之前那些事才过去没两天。”

“如果我什么都不做，就能更好过吗？”她叹了口气，说道，“……那位亲王今日的样子你也见了，我无处可逃。除非我改名换姓，再不和你们有任何瓜葛，就这么心惊胆战隐居似的过一辈子……但我做不到。”

涅尔基甘铎瞧着她，脸上半是意外，半是欣喜。他向她旁边挪了挪，作势要拥她入怀。而她秀眉一蹙，身子往后一撤，让他扑了个空。伯爵一惊，又是自讨没趣，登时便觉得不自在。

“我可不是认同你们的做法，你别得意忘形地觉得我是原谅了你。”亚库轻哼了一声，不满地说道。

“……那你是不想回去上班了？”他赌气似地拉过她，凑到她耳边假意威胁道，“你别忘了，这件事的决定权在我。”

“我可以回去了？”

“可以是可以，但我有条件，”他趁她不备，手上一发力，如愿以偿地抱住了她，“你若是答应了，明天一早就回去复职。要是不答应呢，往后就老老实实地每天跟着我上班去。”

“每天跟着你上班？我为什么要跟着你上班？”她原本有些雀跃，但听了他的话又是哭笑不得地说道，“你这样不是逼着我答应你的什么无理要求吗？”

“你听都没听，怎么知道是无理请求？”他一挑眉毛，有些不悦地说，“再说每天跟着我不好吗？我也确实需要一个私人助理。”

亚库听后频频皱眉，几次想反驳他，但最终都忍了下来，问道：“到底是什么要求？”

“你复职以后，我会接送你上下班。如果我没有时间，我的司机会去接你。另外你若是有什么‘社交活动’，请你提前告知我，然后务必在晚上12点前回来。当然，我也会去接你的。”他像个保护过度的家长一样说道。

“我是个成年人！”她抗议道。

“这是为了保护你的安全。”伯爵义正言辞地说。

“但为什么会有门禁？还有我的社交活动为什么要向你报备？”

“出自我个人的意愿，有何不妥？”

亚库哑口无言，终是给他捏着命脉，反抗不得。涅尔基甘铎见她撅着嘴，摆出一副不情愿的模样，不由地伸了手捏了她的脸颊，轻笑道：“该拿的报告都已经拿了，你还要去进行什么‘社交活动’吗？”

她听后的眼神里瞬时蒙上一层阴影，像海上起了层薄雾。她又想到了早前瓦尔哈扎克的话语，一下子担忧起巴泽尔修斯来。雷吉艾娜的文章写出去后，他会不会被她卷入到麻烦之中？那位亲王之后会不会再次借着那篇绯闻来质疑他的办案程序？……亚库越想越不安，最终摇了摇头。

伯爵见她表情逐渐黯淡，知道她是忧心巴泽尔修斯的处境。他虽心里不快，但终究没再向她发作。他松了手，喝完了最后一点咖啡，然后起身整了整西装，说道：“我还要去趟办公室，收购的后续还有些事要处理……你有兴趣跟我去吗？”

“没……”她条件反射般地回绝道，但很快又像是想到什么，连忙改口，“如果我去了，那我可以看看拉多巴尔金公司的资料吗？”

银发青年微微一笑，露出了一副诡计得逞的表情。

伯爵的办公室位于市中心最繁华的金融区。那栋气势宏伟的高楼睥睨着四方，而出版集团褪了色的象牙白建筑一下子便失了气势。亚库原以为出版集团已算是他平日业务中的重心，可那似乎只是他所涉猎的领域中最微不足道的一部分。和传统的“大鳄”们一样，他依旧极为看重金融与房地产，外加一些高科技公司。

街上熙熙攘攘的人群不约而同地穿着深色的西装，表情严肃，来去匆匆，显出一副与别处不同的精英似的冷漠。然而到了午饭时间，这些宛若流水线塑造出来的精英们还是会围在高楼下的餐车前，买上一份热狗或是塔可饼。而他们也只有这时不再那么高高在上，露出一丝与普通人相似的气质。

涅尔基甘铎停了车，领着亚库从私人地下车库搭了电梯。起先四周还有些昏暗，但很快便豁然开朗，观景电梯外的阳光毫无保留地洒了进来。

“万恶的资本家……”亚库出了电梯后环顾着那装潢精美的大厅说道，“你天天坐在这种地方，怎么也不想着给你的员工们改善一下工作环境？”

“那又不是我的楼，”伯爵抓了她的手，毫不避讳地牵着她向他的办公室走去，“再说我也只是股东之一，不是事事都是我能说了算的。”

亚库哼了一声，忿忿不平地打量着那些价值不菲的陈设，暗自以自己的年薪为单位估算着价钱。而他这样突然冷不防地抓住她，让沉浸在换算中的她猝不及防，再躲不开他。她有些慌乱地问：“你为什么抓着我？”

“我为什么不能？”他云淡风轻地反问道。

亚库无言以对，只觉得他的脑回路似乎还没有回到正轨上。她烦闷地叹了口气，极度不自在地在众秘书惊奇的目光中跟着他进了办公室。不过好在他们训练有素，对于顶头上司的私事一概不问，只是偶尔在汇报工作的时候向一旁的亚库瞥上几眼罢了。而伯爵自打在他的座位上坐下后便进入了工作状态，全神贯注地审阅着他桌上一叠叠的文件。

涅尔基甘铎的办公室是以黑、白、灰三色为主的简约风格，期间缀以些明黄色的摆件，给原本略显沉闷的空间添了些活力。寻常贵族总是热爱收藏些古董，借此来彰显不凡的身份与家族悠长的历史，而他却始终不喜欢那些过于厚重的物件，只在屋里摆了些前卫艺术家的作品。

亚库在他的衣帽间、休息室和健身房转了两圈，对着总裁过大的“办公室”连连咋舌，深感金钱的魔力。她晃晃悠悠地喝着咖啡，等了一会儿才从他的秘书手里接过了一叠厚厚的文件。名为沃尔加诺斯的黑发青年推了推眼镜，礼节性地冲她笑了笑，然后便转身出了门，似乎过于识趣地不想待在屋里当“电灯泡”。他看上去黑眼圈很重，身上带着股若有若无的烟草味。而亚库瞥了一眼聚精会神的伯爵，心想着那一定是他压榨别人睡眠时间的缘故。

她在沙发上坐定，慢慢翻着那一页页的资料。瓦尔哈扎克先前一直试图恶意收购拉多巴尔金的公司，而她也在怀疑七年前的绑架案也和他们二人之间的恩怨有所关联。先前格琉斯整理的资料中虽也有所涉猎，但并不全面。她期盼着能从中寻觅到些蛛丝马迹，但那上面尽是些她不甚懂的交易数据和财务表格。她看到最后已经是抓耳挠腮，烦躁地从沙发上滑了下去，索性坐在了地毯上。

“你在看什么？”涅尔基甘铎签完了他桌上的文件，这时走到她旁边，竟也席地而坐。

“我不知道，”她有些不耐烦地说，“我什么也看不出。”

伯爵轻笑了一声，说道：“你尽挑些难懂的看，自然什么也看不出。这些数据我叫人整理过，不过对于外行人来说也有些晦涩就是了。”他说罢翻出了整理后文件，竟然向她耐心地讲解起来，逻辑严谨、条理清晰，让她很快就理清了来龙去脉。

“拉多巴尔金七年前就想要从亲王手里买下工厂那块地了？”亚库侧头问道。

涅尔基甘铎点了点头，从文件里抽出了几份当年的楼盘开发企划书，说道：“他是那么打算的，买下那块地后重新建住宅区。但你也知道，那种地方如果不经过严格的处理，是无法住人的。”

“所以瓦尔哈扎克就用这个理由来为难他？”

她凑得很近，有些费力地辨认着文件上的小字，几乎贴在了他的手臂上。伯爵原本还能敛住心神，但很快便在那阵柔软的侵袭里想入非非，不得不强迫自己数着她的睫毛来维持足够的理智。他轻咳了一声，低语道：“那位亲王一直捏着这个理由来向他漫天要价，又在方案上处处刁难，还串通了些环保署的人百般阻挠。等到听证会的前夕，他突然中止交易，自己拿了拉多巴尔金的方案打算去做相似的开发。”

“卑鄙。”亚库轻蔑地说道。她倒是对伯爵的微妙反应并不知情，自顾自地从他手里接过文件翻看着。

“但拉多巴尔金没有就此忍气吞声，”涅尔基甘铎自然而然地环住她的腰，右手指了指文件上的一项交易说道，“只不过他自知难以撼动瓦尔哈扎克，所以就用了个极端的法子。”

“……绑架他的私生子。”亚库打了个冷战，低声说。

伯爵听罢略显意外地打量了她一番，之后点了点头，说：“那是个境外的空壳公司。拉多巴尔金的那笔看上去名正言顺的‘咨询费用’在海外转了几道手之后，便进了那个绑架犯的账上……接下去的事情你也知道了。他也的确不笨，竟然还能挖到那个伪君子有个私生子的秘密。只是命运弄人……”

亚库垂下眼，胸口一阵发紧。“那后来呢？”她问道，“那位亲王为何一直没杀拉多巴尔金？”

“杀了拉多巴尔金，只会让警方怀疑到他自己头上，就像现在一样。”

“……但除掉一个知晓秘密的绑匪就容易多了。”她喃喃道。

涅尔基甘铎愣了一下，有些惊异地问道：“你的意思是那并不是意外？”

“那绑匪被警方步步紧逼，最后逃到了那位亲王的废弃工厂……说是巧合未免有些牵强，”亚库低声说，“若是派人动些手脚，那么到时无论来的是谁，爆炸只是时机上的问题。甚至如果警方没有追来，他只需要激怒绑匪，让他开枪杀了那孩子即可……”

“所以我那学弟……”伯爵没说下去，最后只是轻哼了一声。

“他……也该算是个受害者。这么多年了，他……他一直觉得是自己的错。”

伯爵许久没说话，对着面前的一叠文件怔怔地出神。一缕阳光透过遮阳卷帘的缝隙照了进来，映在他身旁那女子的头发上，闪耀着淡金色的光。他回过神，侧头望着她忧心忡忡地浏览着那些文件，眼角的泪珠摇摇欲坠，叫人看了心生怜惜。他又离她近了些，柔声问道：“他亲口告诉你的？”

亚库点了下头，说道：“还有从七年前那些资料上推断来的。他不是你们想象中的那种人……他也没对我做什么。”

涅尔基甘铎的嘴唇翕动了一下，接着轻笑了一声，说：“那他可比我想象中的还要狡猾。”

亚库不明所以地看了他一眼，只觉得他话里有话，却又不像是抱持着敌意的样子。可他只是嘴角挂着一丝若有若无的微笑，并不打算对她解释。她叹了口气，又问道：“所以那位亲王就和拉多巴尔金僵持了这么多年？”

“那个惨烈的事件过后，我猜他们就这样互相握着让对方最为头疼的秘密——‘绑架案的主使’和‘见不得光的私生子’……谁若是轻举妄动，另一个人就把对方的秘密大白于天下。于是他们相安无事地过了这么几年，那片地的开发也就搁置了，”伯爵指了指拉多巴尔金和瓦尔哈扎克间你来我往的一些交易记录说道，“不过期间明争暗斗，他们都想着让对方难堪。谁先招架不住，便是满盘皆输。”

“所以那位亲王最后就雇了……雇了他去……”

“也不是，”涅尔基甘铎轻叹道，“是我和他商量之后那样做的……看起来就像是那位亲王终于忍无可忍，雇了杀手解决掉拉多巴尔金一样。”

亚库“啊”了一声，低语道：“你是为了他才去收购拉多巴尔金的公司吗？”

银发青年缓慢地点了点头，有些哀伤地说道：“抛开商业价值不说，拉多巴尔金的公司里有着指向七年前绑架案的证据，而他本人手上也握着那位亲王的秘密……欧多加隆把所有那些沾了鲜血的事都揽了过去，我能为他做的也只有这些了。”

亚库没说话，心脏咚咚地跳个不停。她又想起他左肩上的那道伤口和他那时一些自嘲般的话语，不由地又难过起来。“那么你们难道……已经知道了那个私生子的下落了？”

伯爵合上了那本资料，然后擦了擦她的眼泪，低语道：“差不多。我们还在等最后的DNA报告。这件事瓦尔哈扎克或许还并不知晓，而我们暂时也不想打草惊蛇。他最近被我们逼得紧了些，终于把那瓶红酒的事摆出来扔给了那个条子。现在又杀了索拉的哥哥……倒真是有些‘狗急跳墙’了。”

“那他……”

“你不用担心，我会处理的。”涅尔基甘铎抱住她，再次宽慰道。

亚库伏在他怀里，始终是无法安心。她眉头紧锁，又问道：“可索拉的哥哥死后，你和他很快不就会受到怀疑？而且这下子证据也……”

“我们有录音，别担心，”他安抚道，“况且……是那两个人去现场。我就姑且再相信一次警方。”

亚库听后有些意外地抬头看他，抿了嘴不知道该说什么。等她意识到他近在咫尺，而自己竟然伏在这个“魔王”的怀里，这才慌乱地想要起身远离他。可沙发与茶几间的距离过于狭窄，她只是徒劳地挣扎了一下，紧接着膝盖便撞到了那块大理石台面上。

“你又是这样磕到自己，”伯爵有点不开心地说，“我可没要对你做什么。”

“……都是因为你。”她嘟囔道，跌跌撞撞地试图站起身来，但奈何膝盖上疼得厉害，一下子吃不住力，最后整个人摔进了他的怀里。

“这是你自己站不稳，可不是因为我。”涅尔基甘铎虽然这么说着，但还是伸了手接住了她，顺势将她圈在怀里。

“放、放手……”

“放手？……等你再撞一次我的肋骨吗？”

“我自己能站起来！”

“……你有时候可真是倔得让人讨厌。”伯爵按住她，低声说道。

“既然这样，你就赶紧放开我，省得我又不知道怎么就惹了尊贵的伯爵殿下生气。”

“你不知道？”涅尔基甘铎又捏了她的脸颊，盯着她问道，“……你真的不知道？”

亚库皱紧了眉头，觉得他又要开始无理取闹，于是有些生气地说：“我又不是你肚子里的蛔虫，而且我也没精力天天猜你想些什么。你是个成年人，难道还要别人时时刻刻顾虑你的感受、哄你开心吗？”

“那倒不用，”涅尔基甘铎听完她的话又沉下脸，眼看着又要冲她发火，“你也不必猜我想些什么，我来告诉你。你不想惹我生气的话，照着做便是。”

“……反正都是些无理要求。”

“你不听听看怎么知道？”

亚库短促地笑了一声，无奈地问：“那你说，你先前为什么生气？”

涅尔基甘铎听她这样问，自己反而不知该说些什么。那生气的原因混杂了诸多微妙的情感，叫他一时间难以描述。“……总之，”他清了清嗓子，煞有介事地说，“你不按时回家、不待在我旁边，我就会生气。”

亚库扬起了眉毛，难以置信地看着他。她伸手摸了摸他的额头，几次怀疑他是被海风吹得昏了头，发了烧后神志不清、胡言乱语。“那你要我24小时寸步不离？……我又不是你的女……什么人，为什么要这么迁就你？”

伯爵冷笑了一声，说道：“反正你也没得选。”

“你这人……！”她气恼地说，“你就不能成熟一点？”

“我哪里不成熟了？”他认真地问道，“我不成熟的话，你为什么一开始费尽心思地想要接近我，还要拿到我的专访？”

“那好像是两件事吧？我要是知道高高在上的伯爵大人是这副模样，说什么也不会去做什么劳神子的专访，能躲多远躲多远。不过那是总编辑的要求，我只好……”她说到一半忽然像是反应过来了什么，皱着眉狐疑地问，“你该不会……难道那是你故意向他提的？”

涅尔基甘铎不置可否地看着她，露出了得意洋洋的笑容。

亚库又是哭笑不得，唉声叹气，连连感叹自己命运多舛。

“我说了你没得选。”他如同宣告胜利一般地说。

“万恶的资本家……”她苦着一张脸嘟囔道。

伯爵轻轻地笑了，说道：“还想要专访吗？我现在可以接受你的任何提问。”

“不要！”她赌气地说，“谁愿意做谁就去做好了。”

“我可不想让其他人来对着我喋喋不休地问些无聊的问题，”他瞧着她赌气的模样微笑道，又不易察觉地向她凑近了几分，“……或者你换种方式。”

“换什么？”她有些忐忑地打量着他，但他那双琥珀色的眸子此时却闪着柔和的光。

伯爵嘴角带笑，情不自禁地低头吻了她。


	47. Chapter 47

47

巴泽尔修斯一言不发地看着车窗外飞驰的景色，手背上的伤口还在隐隐作痛。他的上司在一旁掌控着方向盘，不时瞥上一眼他的表情。伊比路玖没让他开车，想来是怕他在坏情绪的影响下胡来——这位见惯了大风大浪的警察头子至今还对他的车技心有余悸，不想让自己再次处在晕车的边缘。

他腾出一只手，从口袋里掏出了一盒“骆驼牌”香烟递给他。然而巴泽尔修斯皱了皱眉，嘟囔了一句“戒了”，并没有伸手去接。伊比路玖挑了下眉，对他的反应甚为惊奇，低声重复了一遍：“戒了？你不是才开始没几天？”

“不行吗？”茶发青年烦躁地揉了揉头发，说道，“反正也不会让我心情好起来。”

伊比路玖哼了一声，说：“我还以为你会出手揍他。”

“揍了他你来帮我写反省报告吗？”巴泽尔修斯没好气地说，“……我一想到他那张脸就来气。”

“……那你怎么看？”伊比路玖沉吟了几秒后问道。

“看什么？”

“他到底动没动手。”

巴泽尔修斯长叹了口气，抱着双臂低语道：“他当然有那个嫌疑。自从拉多巴尔金的那篇特辑出了之后，他对着索拉哥哥的那间资产管理公司前前后后做了不少动作，再加上我们之前拿到的‘那伽’洗钱的证据，到头来检方开始立案调查那公司是否有些见不得人的勾当。现在资金流断了，又将那窝眼镜蛇牵扯进去……我猜索拉那混账哥哥的日子也不好过，这才回了国急急忙忙地处理这些事情。”

“所以那位伯爵就假借‘那伽’的名义报仇了？”

“这么想确实顺理成章，但是……”巴泽尔修斯欲言又止，陷入了沉思。

伊比路玖轻笑了一声，接着他的话说道：“又或许是那位亲王将计就计，故意让他去背这项杀人嫌疑了。”

“……是那样，”巴泽尔修斯说着将一块薄荷糖塞进嘴里嚼了起来，“但一切得等到了现场再说。”

太阳出来后，那片偏僻的海滩终于褪去了些荒芜之感，只是海风依旧带着丝丝凉意，灌了松了领带的巴泽尔修斯一个透心凉。他急忙系紧了领口，轰走了码头上聚集而来的一群海鸥。

辖区的负责警官见了他和伊比路玖，忙不迭地换上了近乎谄媚的微笑，向着两人介绍了案情。这地方远离市中心，当地民众在三百六十五天中大约有三百天都过着波澜不惊、细水长流的日子，另外的几十天也只会有些诸如谁家宠物走丢了的琐事。此番出了杀人案，倒真是宛若一道炸雷从天而降，成了实实在在的“大新闻”。

巴泽尔修斯略带不满地盯着围观的人群，之后掀了黄色的警戒线走进了案发现场。来往的鉴识人员对他点头致意，之后便继续各自忙碌着取证。他环视了一圈，只见那具尸体毫无生气地倒在地上，浸在一滩血迹里。不远处的吧台上放着些酒杯，似是死者约了什么人见面。而会客区的玻璃茶几已经支离破碎地倒在地上，周围散落着玻璃渣，还有一块已经干涸的红酒痕迹。

“近距离枪击……”他端详着死者额头正中的伤口喃喃自语道，“倒是有些奇怪。”

伊比路玖附和地轻哼了一声，之后翻着负责警官整理好的资料说道：“死亡时间初步判定大约在六小时前。但根据死者手上的运动手环所监测到心率数据，可以将死亡时间定在今天早上五点四十八分。死者没有明显的外伤，应该是一枪毙命。”

“从市区到这里，开车也要将近两个小时……”巴泽尔修斯翻了翻死者的领子，只见他的脖颈上有一个细小的针眼。他抬头望了眼伊比路玖，问道：“死者的脖子有注射过的痕迹，看样子是最近才留下的……血液报告还没出吗？”

“还没这么快，验尸官不久前才到。”

“那是谁报的案？”巴泽尔修斯说着又开始检查起死者的衣服口袋，仿佛在搜寻什么特定的东西一样。

“附近来钓鱼的居民。说是觉得这艘游艇停靠在这里有些可疑……你知道的，这种偏僻的小地方停着这么扎眼的东西，总是引人注目的。但蹊跷的是，在他报案的十五分钟前也曾有过一通报警电话。”

“钓鱼……”巴泽尔修斯几乎是趴下了身子，在尸体附近的地面上细细观察着什么，“所以弹道分析也还没有出了？”

“没有，”伊比路玖翻了翻那份报告说道，“这份报告也就是个梗概，跟那负责警官说得大同小异，没什么特别之处。”

“那倒也不能以平日的速度要求他们。”巴泽尔修斯站起身轻声说。

伊比路玖将那报告放在一旁，抱着双臂端详着那具尸体感概道：“不过再见这个混蛋竟是以这种方式……人生还真是无常。”

茶发青年看了看他的上司，见他少有地如此百感交集，终是有些意外。“所以这也算是罪有应得了？”他说着又踱起步环顾着四周。

“身为警察虽然不该说这种话，”伊比路玖俯身打量了一番那具尸体，“不过把镇静剂喂给亲妹妹，眼睁睁地对着她的痛苦视而不见……这结局倒也适合他。”

巴泽尔修斯听罢叹了口气，一时间只觉得胸中更加不快。他拿起那份报告哗啦啦地翻着，在看到掉落在现场的钢笔照片时轻哼了一声，说道：“钢笔？……这倒是多此一举了。”

“当然，”伊比路玖打了个呵欠，“整个现场都带着一股自作聪明的违和感。”

“我可不认为我那学长会蠢到带着限量版钢笔出门作案，还在杀人后特意扔在案发现场。”

“但里奥雷乌斯检察官说不定会喜欢这种‘致命’的证据。”

巴泽尔修斯听后苦笑了一声，问道：“……报案的那个钓鱼的人呢？”

“我已经叫负责的那个傻瓜去带他来了。”

“那这周围的监控录像……”他出了船舱，环视着荒芜的海滩后又叹了口气，“果然没有吧？”

伊比路玖点了点头，伸了个懒腰，说道：“挑这种既没监控又人迹罕至的地方，十有八九是那位疯狗先生的手笔。我叫他们查了查死者的通讯记录，这阵子果然有些无法追踪的未知号码。”

“这位先生回国后行踪也鬼鬼祟祟的，偷偷见了几个放高利贷的……大约是不想引人耳目。”

“……你之前就查过了？”伊比路玖笑了笑，倒是丝毫不意外。

“她的文章出来后，我就让人去盯着这位混蛋哥哥了，只是百密一疏……不过要是那条疯狗设局，我就算是亲自上阵，也难免会被他钻了空子。”

“那孩子……可惜了，”伊比路玖轻叹了一声，“……所以你怎么看？”

巴泽尔修斯瞥了眼自己的上司，一时间竟是分不清他指的是亚库还是欧多加隆。他看了看不远处的暗礁，又轰走了几只翩然而至的海鸥，嘟囔着“这种地方怎么钓鱼”，然后深吸了一口气，将那略带腥咸的海风尽数吸入了肺中，这才开口道：“你大老远巴巴地来现场，难道是为了考核我的业务能力？”

伊比路玖“嘿嘿”一笑，说：“每天劳神子的琐事一堆堆的，我还是怀念出外勤的日子……你就不能配合一下你可怜的上司，扮演两分钟的好搭档吗？”

“然后回去报告还是我来写，你可真是‘好搭档’，”茶发青年揉了揉额角，苦着一张脸回应道，“这现场对于欧多加隆来说，太过多余了。就算是我那该死的学长动手，也不会留下钢笔和酒杯这么明显的破绽。死者是被一枪毙命，又没什么外伤和挣扎过的痕迹，那么那些玻璃渣就显得有些不自然。”

“……尸体太干净了。”

巴泽尔修斯点点头，拿食指点着太阳穴接着说：“若是在他生前发生了什么能让那玻璃茶几破碎的事，以这一地的玻璃渣和酒渍来看，死者身上或鞋底多少都会粘上些。但尸体却是一尘不染，周围连个玻璃渣都没有。”

“自作聪明的事后伪装。”伊比路玖耸了耸肩，说道，“……凶手到达现场时这位混蛋哥哥还活着，只不过很可能没有意识。”

“那两个人没杀他倒是让我很意外，”巴泽尔修斯沉吟道，“看起来他们似乎是从这位哥哥嘴里问了些什么……死者脖子上的针孔也很有可能是他们留下的。”他说着又想到了亚库先前脖颈上那相似的痕迹，心头那股怒火又腾了起来。

“问题是他们为什么没杀他？……难道放任他清醒后胡言乱语、反咬一口？”伊比路玖轻声说，“欧多加隆不会做出这种破绽百出的事，而那位伯爵恨不得将他大卸八块……除非他们原本是想让警方发现活着的被害人。”

“……让他承认两年前犯的罪，然后指证那位亲王。”

“恐怕最直接的方法就是把他们逼出的‘招供’内容录下来藏在他身上，”伊比路玖瞥了他一眼，“……但是没有吧？”

巴泽尔修斯轻哼了一声，说道：“所以我才想问问那位跑到这种古怪地方钓鱼的‘第一发现者’。”

他的话音未落，那名负责警官已经气喘吁吁地跑了过来，上气不接下气地说道：“那、那名发现者见了我，不知为何开了车就跑，拦都拦不住！我已经派了人去追……”

巴泽尔修斯暗自轻叹着“果然如此”，然后与一旁的伊比路玖对望了一眼，两人便默契地快步走向警车，迅速驾车追了出去。

“我觉得我会晕车。”他的上司苦着脸抱怨道，一边死死地拽住了车上的把手。

“你不是怀念出外勤的日子吗？”茶发青年冷笑了一声，故意将油门踩到了底，“这也是外勤的一部分。”

“我很多时候都在怀疑，”伊比路玖将窗户打开了个小缝，似乎想确保自己接下去能呼吸到新鲜空气，“你就是为了能够肆无忌惮地合法飙车才来当警察的。”

巴泽尔修斯不置可否地笑了一声，然后专心地听着警用无线电定位那名发现者的位置，不时对着共同追击的警员们吩咐几声。而那名落荒而逃的“发现者”的车技显然比不上涅尔基甘铎，很快就被他逼下了公路。当然这期间在伊比路玖看来简直是险象环生，他们的车子几次擦着别的车的反光镜而过，甚至差点撞上了突然换线的大货车。然而那位茶发青年却始终表现得波澜不惊，似乎这些状况不过是他飙车生涯中稀松平常又司空见惯的小事，根本不值一提。等伊比路玖下了车后的几秒钟内，他几乎是跌跌撞撞、头晕目眩，胃里也跟着一阵翻涌，甚至让他记起了早上吃的火鸡三明治的味道。

“我再也不想坐你的车了。”身材魁梧的警察头子再次抱怨道。他的脸色发白，后背上冷汗涔涔的。

“求之不得。”巴泽尔修斯回敬道。他给枪上了膛，小心翼翼地靠近那辆被他逼停的灰色道奇。在重复了几次要那嫌犯从车里出来的要求后，他们很快得到了回应：那名戴着深蓝色棒球帽的男子不由分说地向他们开枪射击。茶发青年“啧”了一声，一缩身躲在了警车后。而子弹打在周围的灯柱上，发出几声“叮叮”的响声。

“别贸然出头！”巴泽尔修斯冲着旁边一名警员吼道，紧接着将他按了下来。子弹几乎是擦着他们的头顶飞过，要不是他眼疾手快，那愣头青的脑瓜早就开了花。

“该死的！你们平时没出过这种现场吗？”他生气地低吼道。

那名警员哆哆嗦嗦地答应了一声，显然还沉浸在死里逃生的惊吓之中。巴泽尔修斯也不再理会他，自顾自地瞅准时机瞄了那嫌犯的手臂开枪还击。而那也很快奏了效——子弹击中了那名男子的肩膀，让他的枪脱了手，掉在了一旁。年轻的探员闪身而出，可还未等他再次有所行动，伊比路玖已经趁势绕到那名嫌犯身边，一把将还在哀嚎的男子按倒在地，然后铐上了手铐。

“……我想我们得好好聊聊。”他在程序化地宣读完了一系列的罪行后补充道。

巴泽尔修斯见状苦笑着摇摇头，心中不免对那名嫌犯生出几分“同情”。然而在接下来的两天里，他被困在电脑前无休止地写报告，情绪坏得和连续的阴雨天一样。警局里的人都识趣地远离他，生怕沾上他的“低气压”。

和往常一样，他的上司兼“好搭档”又将坐在办公桌前敲报告这种琐事统统扔给了他，自己跑去“怡然自得”的审问嫌犯。那名男子很快就统统招供，甚至交待了是受了多斯吉尔欧斯的指使才去杀人灭口的。而一系列的检测结果也与他的供述吻合，只是里奥雷乌斯检察官依旧对死者脖子上的针眼耿耿于怀。

“那和杀人案无关，”巴泽尔修斯不耐烦地说，“我已经在调查疑犯了。”

检察官不满地瞪着他，原想着反驳他两句，但念在他情绪极差的份上受理了他那份报告。“上次你申请的搜查逮捕令已经批下来了，”里奥雷乌斯推了下眼镜说道，“但你为什么要以‘杀害拉多巴尔金’为由？那个酒瓶……”

“你要用那种由有嫌疑的人提供的证据吗？”

里奥雷乌斯托着腮，右手上的钢笔几乎在纸上戳了个洞。“那你到底打算什么时候结束雷吉艾娜的案子？”他不悦地问道。

“快了。”巴泽尔修斯没什么底气地说道，脸上的表情阴得和外面的乌云差不多。

检察官轻哼了一声，将逮捕令扔给了他，然后从牙缝里挤了一句“代我向你哥哥问好”。

名为“荒天”的飓风从南部登陆，这些天正向着西北缓缓移动，给周边地区带来了暴雨和狂风。而城市的交通在这种极端天气里一下子瘫了痪，连地铁站都被雨水给倒灌了进去，逼得上班族们只好挤在小亭子里等着不准时的公交车，不由地叫苦连天。

不过托这场飓风的福，“马格达洛斯家族继承人死于谋杀”的新闻才没那么显眼。再加上伊比路玖又事先向媒体打了招呼，这条消息只在网络上一闪而过，没引起什么热度。相比之下，《苍蓝星周刊》的App客户端上就热闹许多了。由于神秘录音的出现，客户端的下载量一下子暴涨，而门户网站的访问量也水涨船高，一时间满城风雨，连农夫市场上卖南方风味炸鸡的阿婆都认为瓦尔哈扎克这位尊贵的王室成员正极力隐瞒着些什么。

而全世界似乎只有巴泽尔修斯对那些录音不感兴趣。但与其说是不感兴趣，倒不如说他对此感到极为恼火。那位女记者又重新回到了公众的视线当中，只是这一次她并非是舆论的受害者，而是推波助澜的那个人。

可他不想让她站在风口浪尖上，他也不想看到她努力地扮演着涅尔基甘铎的“棋子”。

巴泽尔修斯试过在深夜的时候打电话给她，但在听到她的声音后却又说不出什么要紧的话，只能絮絮叨叨地重复着要她好好养伤、注意安全，末了再补充两句艾路的近况。而亚库会问问他案子的进展，然后嘱咐他要好好吃饭。但如果他对她说“我想你了”，得到的却是一大段沉默。茶发青年捏着手中两张游乐园的票苦笑，听了她的叹息后却又开不了口约她在国庆日那天出去。他在挂断电话后一头栽进枕头里，咒骂着自己是个窝囊废，就好像欧多加隆的那股软弱莫名其妙地传染给了他一样。

“我想她了。”他闷声对艾路说，“你呢？”

暹罗猫“喵”了一声，然后体贴地蹭了蹭他，以示安慰。

那天之后，他和她的关系变得很微妙。有一刻他们离得很近，就像是真真正正的恋人一样。可那须臾过后，他们又因为彼此都极其忙碌而鲜少联系，甚至比她讨厌他的时候还要稀薄，几乎成了陌生人。而更让他恼火的是，他那位该死的学长不知出于什么原因，开始粘着亚库不放。不仅亲自接送她上下班，连一些重要的社交场合都把她带在身边，惹得上流圈子里的贵妇们不停地嚼舌根，说是涅尔基甘铎伯爵抛弃了未婚妻，移情别恋了。

“我今天见到记者小姐了。你那位学长寸步不离地贴在她身边，我连打个招呼的机会都没有。”他的哥哥参加完酒会在电话里嘲弄道，“……你这么快就又失恋了？”

“闭嘴。”巴泽尔修斯说完没好气地挂断了电话。

警局里关于他“三角恋”的传言就没停歇过，成了众人津津乐道的保留话题之一。而这情形在他负责盯梢的下属发现涅尔基甘铎伯爵在车上亲了亚库后愈演愈烈，惹得他差点砸坏了面前的电脑，最后不得不在倾盆大雨中站了三分钟来让自己保持冷静。

“你先去把自己弄干，”伊比路玖对着落汤鸡一样的他说道，“然后来一下。”

巴泽尔修斯简单冲了个澡，换上了干爽的衣服，微卷的刘海粘在额前，像个刚来报到的新人。他有些不情愿地坐在伊比路玖的办公室里翻看着索拉哥哥的遗物，但大多数都是无关紧要的物件。只是死者身上的录音笔已经被那凶手毁坏，再不能复原，让他着实失落了好一阵儿。

“倒也未必就是绝路，”伊比路玖咬着甜甜圈宽慰道，“那两个人说不定手上会有备份……”

“你又知道了？”茶发青年擦着头发没好气地反问道，“这难道又是你的‘街头经验’？”

伊比路玖耸了耸肩，说：“你把那位疯狗先生请回来问不就一清二楚了？”

巴泽尔修斯听罢叹了口气，眉心的印子又深了几分。他烦躁地灌了几口热咖啡，摆弄着伊比路玖办公桌上的绿色恐龙怪物玩偶问：“换做是你……你要怎么做？”

“追记者小姐吗？”

“当然不是！”巴泽尔修斯差点拧断了恐龙的尾巴，但又随即改口道，“……好吧，关于这一点如果你要是有什么建设性的意见，我也可以勉为其难地听一听。”

“别有那么多的顾虑。”伊比路玖沉默了两秒之后说道。

“顾虑？”茶发青年抬眼看了看他，“……我没什么顾虑。”

“得了吧，巴泽尔修斯少爷，”他的上司换了个称呼打趣道，“你要是没什么顾虑早就该出拳揍那位伯爵了。”

“……那样我会让她为难的。”巴泽尔修斯低下头，叹道，“万一我那学长又为此迁怒于她……”

“你瞧，”伊比路玖露出了一副“果然如此”的表情，“你就是想得太多了。退一万步讲，你先前不带她去验伤是尊重她的选择，但这和揍那混蛋是两回事。他那么对一位无辜的女士，可真是该被好好教育一番。”

“所以你的建议就是我该去揍我那学长一顿？……你可真是看热闹不嫌事大。揍完了他，管理官不扒了我的皮，然后再向我父亲告状？更别提那些三流小报要是知道了，简直就像是过节一样。”茶发青年瞪着自己的上司，不满地说，“还有，你为什么会知道她受伤的事？你那会儿难道一直站在门口偷听？”

“飘到我耳朵里的可不算是偷听。”伊比路玖又拿起了一个甜甜圈，咧嘴笑道，“总之，我的意思是让你不要想那么多，顺着直觉行事即可……记者小姐的事也好，欧多加隆的事也好，你早已有了决定……有些事想多了也不会有结果。既然如此，那顺着直觉去做便是。瞻前顾后的反而要失了良机。”

“好吧，”巴泽尔修斯有些垂头丧气地说，“那我倒是应该带她走，别再和那两个人搅合在一起。”

伊比路玖不置可否地撇撇嘴，说：“你再不做点什么，我看你很快就会有第二位‘情敌’了。你那位学长天天对着那么可爱的姑娘，动点什么心思也是正常的。那句话怎么说的来着？……‘近水楼台先得月’。”

巴泽尔修斯听后手臂上的青筋一下子爆了起来，几乎要出拳砸在他上司的桌子上。“他那种混蛋有什么资格！……”

“你终于要去揍他一顿了吗？”伊比路玖见状打趣道，“……不过那位小姐确实开始有些在意你了。可喜可贺。她不是还亲手做了料理给你吗？”

“可在她心里，欧多加隆始终是……”他一下子泄了气，充满挫败感地说道，“他凭什么？我那该死的学长也清楚这一点，料定了她不会真的去指控他，也不会一走了之。”

“感情的事可没个所以然……”伊比路玖低声说道，“她看了那些资料之后，大约是想着去‘拯救’他吧。”

“她不欠他任何东西。她只需要对警方说自己在被威胁就足够了！……‘拯救’？”巴泽尔修斯低吼道，“那也该是我们的事……我们没做到的事……”

伊比路玖点点头，说道：“记者小姐看上去总是娇娇弱弱的，但最近做起事情来倒是强硬的很……听说她已经回去复职了？这两天网上沸沸扬扬的那些事想来是她的手笔。”

“……然后她就成了众矢之的，”巴泽尔修斯阴沉着脸，看上去情绪更糟了，“那位亲王不是已经打算起诉《苍蓝星周刊》了吗？”

“起诉归起诉，但现在舆论的压力让高层不再提‘以交通事故结案’这件事了。”伊比路玖轻轻敲着桌面说道，“这倒是给我们争取了不少时间。”

巴泽尔修斯长叹了口气，轻声说：“我知道。”

伊比路玖交叠着双手打量了他一会儿，之后从抽屉里取出了一叠文件和一个迷你移动硬盘。“作为替我完成各种报告的回礼，”他清了清嗓子说道，“我找了些七年前的东西。虽然是些陈年旧物，但仔细看看竟然别有一番新发现。”

巴泽尔修斯颇感意外地看了看他的上司，然后便浏览起那份资料来。“空壳公司……拉多巴尔金？……难怪。”他喃喃自语着。而当他看完最后一页的视频截图时，露出了难以置信的表情，五官几乎皱成了一团。“你为什么总是能拿到这些关键的视频？”他问道。

“‘街头的经验’……”伊比路玖轻描淡写地解释道。他双手捧着印了警局徽章的咖啡杯，低垂着双眼看着上升的氤氲雾气，脸上的表情一时间竟有种无能为力般的懊悔。“我在市里环保署工作的熟人以前曾在拉多巴尔金雇去的环境评估公司里任职。谢天谢地，他们还保存着当时的一些工厂数据和影像资料。”他的声音有些沙哑，好像被窗外的雨声所干扰，“……其实倒不如说是发现了之前遗漏的‘盲点’。那件事之后，我们所有人都笃定那是个‘意外’，因此也就疏于思考其它的可能性。若不是你去调那七年前的工人名册，我也不大会联想到。”

“不是我想到的，”巴泽尔修斯的手上微微颤抖，“她……”

伊比路玖听后露出了惊异的神色，过了半晌才低语道：“她或许也……想为你做些什么吧。”

“她倒是很少为她自己想些什么。”茶发青年站起身来，表情复杂地看了看他的上司，“……我也该去一趟‘瘴气之谷’了。”他轻声说道。

伊比路玖的嘴唇翕动了一下，然后默默点了点头。

雨下得更大了。


	48. Chapter 48

48

亚库复职的日子比她想象中的稍微轻松一点，但也只是一点而已。可当她仔细想了想，她的压力反而不是来自于舆论和职场，而是那位伯爵。他最近对她的态度一直透着古怪，甚至还出人意料地亲了她几次。她摸不清他究竟在想些什么，等她带着疑问和一丝厌恶看向他时，那位伯爵只是露出一抹暧昧不明的微笑。亚库叫苦连天，只能把他这些反常的举动当作是他幼稚和占有欲过强的表现。尽管她已经尽可能地和他拉开距离，但她始终是寄人篱下，又被他捏着命脉，最后都只能以妥协收场。

自从涅尔基甘铎提出接送她上下班的要求之后，亚库就再没能睡过懒觉，甚至连赖床都成了奢求。那位伯爵的生物钟准得很，她猜他每天早上六点钟就会醒来看那些简报。他原先还待在自己的卧室里，但如今已经自然而然地拿着平板电脑坐在她床边，边喝咖啡边叫她起床。亚库不堪其扰，可他却比闹钟还要执着。到最后她只能在他闯入她的房间前就挣扎着醒来，免得他又要用些过激的手段把她从睡梦中吓醒——那过程太过“惨烈”，她着实不想再经历一次。

没什么比下雨天蒙着被子昏睡更惬意了，除非有个不识好歹、不懂得享受、不谅解别人作息时间的家伙出现。

“起床。”涅尔基甘铎用一种命令的口吻说道，“你要迟到了。”

亚库吓了一跳，脑中锣鼓喧天，几乎惨叫了出来。“你……你怎么进来了？”她怀疑自己听错了，瞥了眼手机后发现离上班时间还有三个小时。她眯着眼睛不悦地打量着他，依稀记得自己在睡前锁上了房门，还反反复复检查了好几遍。而涅尔基甘铎在她耳边晃了晃钥匙，无声地回答了她的疑问。

“早饭要冷得像石头一样了。”他坐下来说道。

“十分钟……”她呵欠连天地乞求道，“再让我多睡十分钟！……”她说完拿被子蒙住了头，蜷成了一团滚到了床的另一边。

银发青年微微一笑，扔下平板电脑凑过去低语道：“那好。十分钟。”

亚库哼了一声，顾不上理会他，立刻又昏睡了过去。伯爵坐在她身边，轻轻揭了她蒙着头的被子，端详着她闷得红扑扑的脸。等过了一会儿她睡得热了些，于是踢开了被子，露出了两条修长的腿。他瞥向她腿上的淤青，然而眼光却不由自主地顺着她腿部完美的线条向上移动，直到见到那海军蓝的蕾丝花边才稍稍停了下来。而他的头只要再偏上两英寸，就能看到让他更加心神不宁的地方。涅尔基甘铎咬了下嘴唇，转而又拿起了平板电脑，可一个字也看不进去。

“十分钟了，”他有些心烦意乱地说道，“起床。”

亚库含糊不清地答应了一声，但丝毫没动，仍旧沉浸在梦乡里。

伯爵又重复了一遍，末了还补充了一句“下雨天会堵车”，仿佛一个焦虑的家长。但裹着被子的那个人对他的指令爱答不理，自顾自地睡得香甜。他渐渐耗完了耐心，最后掀了被子，强迫她从睡梦中清醒过来。

亚库只感到一阵冷风袭击了她，等她反应过来究竟发生了什么，脸上涨得通红，急忙用手护在了胸前。“你、你、你这是做什么？”

“我只是叫你起床，”涅尔基甘铎轻咳了一声，扭头又将被子扔在了她身上，“谁知道你睡觉要脱成这样。”

“没人这样叫别人起床！”她涨红了脸，生气地说道。

那之后亚库便将电击枪放在床头触手可及的地方，而睡觉时也将自己裹得像个爱斯基摩人一样，惹得那位伯爵十分不悦，嘟囔着他受了“冒犯”。他在接下去几天吃早饭的时候始终阴沉着一张脸，好像更愿意看到她穿着蕾丝睡裙而不是中年妇人热爱的粉色碎花分身睡衣睡裤。

“你为什么不穿那些我买的衣服？还有那些包……是不够贵吗？”他的坏情绪在他开车的时候还没消散，而他刚刚擦着一辆车的前襟换了线，唬得那名可怜的司机连喇叭都忘了按。

“我这点自由总还是可以有的吧？”亚库小心翼翼地反问道，紧张地握着车上的把手，“再说我可不想再欠你的钱。”

“……没品味。”涅尔基甘铎轻哼了一声，瞥了一眼她身上的黑色针织开衫、白衬衣和灰色英伦格子裙后不屑地说道。

亚库恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，又低头看了看自己脚上的黑色系带牛津鞋——它们确实旧了些，鞋跟的部分有细微的磨损，但款式还算是好看。至少她是这么认为的。“我又不是为了取悦你。”她说完气呼呼地扭头看向窗外，黑云压垮了不远处的城市，成串的雨珠急急地落了下来。

“那你想取悦谁？”伯爵隔了很久才问道。而他说这话的时候狠狠地踩了一脚刹车，吓得副驾驶座位上的那个人花容失色，以为车子要打滑飞出去一样。

“我不是为了取悦别人才穿的！”她惊魂未定地抗议道，“你……你能不能好好地开车！”

“好啊，”他轻描淡写地答应道，“只要你从明天开始别再穿这些奇怪的衣服。如果你的头发再卷点，那你看上去和上个世纪的打字员一模一样。至于你那套可笑的睡衣……连我的曾祖母都不会穿。”

亚库的眼睛差点翻到车顶上。“幼稚。”她愤愤不平地说，“这是复古。”

银发青年终于笑了笑，似乎很喜欢看到她那副不甘心却又只能妥协的窘迫模样。

涅尔基甘铎将车停在了《苍蓝星周刊》办公楼的正门口前，那辆扎眼的黑色跑车惹得在雨中狼狈奔波的上班族们纷纷驻足观看。亚库烦躁地看着来往的人群，似乎仍然需要做些额外的心理建设才能在那种混杂了羡慕和妒忌的眼神中若无其事地下车。

“……你知道自己要做些什么吧？”他看了她一眼，问道。

“总编辑已经批准了那篇特辑。录音的反响不错。”亚库公事公办地回答道。

“哦，他当然会的。”伯爵轻笑了一声。

亚库点了点头，知道他一定是对编辑部的高层们施了压。她轻叹了口气，准备打开车门，可涅尔基甘铎突然拉住她，在她耳边低语道：“你是不是该对你的‘司机’表示一下感谢？”

“谢谢。”她干巴巴地说道，露出一脸不情愿的表情。

伯爵扬了扬眉毛，抱怨道：“就这样？……网约车的乘客都比你要热情。”

“网约车的司机不会危险驾驶，也不会强迫乘客道谢。”亚库一本正经地反驳道，“你这种人只会收到差评。”

涅尔基甘铎微笑着搂过她，低头吻住了她此刻因为不满而微微撅起的嘴唇。她吃了一惊，而他顺势卷住她的舌尖，入侵了她的整个口腔。他的吻也和他一样蛮横，不给她任何喘息的机会，牙齿几乎磕破了她的嘴唇。而车内那狭小的空间瞬间被两人起伏的呼吸声所占据。

“这也是‘差评’吗？……”他松开她后意犹未尽地问道。

“是！你这个丝毫不考虑别人感受的混……”

她怒气冲冲地还没说完，那位伯爵再次吻了她。她试着反抗了一下，但却适得其反地被他箍得更紧，甚至惹来了车窗外更多的目光。

“还依旧是‘差评’么？”他笑吟吟地问道，“说实话。”

亚库又惊又怒，心里隐隐后悔没随身携带那把电击枪。“你这个自以为是的渣男！你……”

“你还没回答我的问题。”他打断了她的话，舌尖轻轻舔着她的嘴唇，“我们可以一直耗下去。”

亚库涨红着脸，生怕再拖下去自己马上就要登上八卦版面的头版头条，于是极其不情愿地说了句“不是”。她的麻烦已经够多，而眼前那位伯爵却像是故意为之，毫不避讳地在热爱炮制八卦新闻的杂志总部门口亲她。

“好啊，”涅尔基甘铎满意地笑道，“既然你喜欢，那往后我就勉为其难地多满足你一些。”

“我不喜欢！”她气恼地说，不可理喻地瞪着他，“你这样还想让我原谅你？”

“你可以慢慢来。但这次和你原谅我是两回事，”他用食指轻轻擦着她嘴边粘着的津液，“这只是你对我在雨天辛苦驾驶的道谢而已。”

亚库又恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，厌烦地嘟囔了句“混球”，然后拉开了车门，看也不看他。

“晚上见。”伯爵倒是没生气，拿余光瞥着不远处见到“大新闻”而举起相机的“狗仔”，嘴角带出了一丝微笑。

 

编辑部里乱糟糟的，人们抱怨着糟糕的天气和股市，喝着刚煮好的热咖啡讨论中期选举的形势，然后幸灾乐祸地看着被雨淋湿的同僚狼狈地冲进办公室里。亚库原想着趁乱溜到自己的座位上，可等她踏入编辑部的那一刻，众人便不约而同地停止了交谈，纷纷将目光投向了她，就像是什么大人物登场了一样。而当她在座位上坐定后，周围又响起了阵阵窃窃私语，她依稀听到了诸如“三角恋”和“被包养”一类的词汇。

传得最快的永远是不着边际的“八卦”。她盯了一会儿天花板，努力让自己呈现出一副满不在乎的模样。

亚库瞧了瞧花瓶里那枯萎的山茶花，之后皱着眉将那花连着花瓶一同丢进了垃圾桶。总编辑闻得声响，暴躁地吼着她的名字，叫她到办公室里一趟。她叹了口气，停下了擦拭桌子上先前被人留下的“杀人犯”的字迹，然后低着头进了伊卡鲁鲁卡的办公室。

“你的那篇草稿我看过了，”总编辑跳过了寒暄，单刀直入地说，“上面的意思是要我们尽快发表，只是这篇文章出去之后……你的情况要比之前严峻十倍。”

“我知道。”

“再加上你自身的那些‘绯闻’……”伊卡鲁鲁卡一边用烟管敲着桌面，一边掰着手指算道，“臭名昭著的恶棍、‘警界之星’，现在又加上一位伯爵……我真是小看你了。”

“我又没得选。”她不快地说，被烟味呛得直咳嗽。

“别误会，我还是希望你注意安全。你先前的那个袭击事件让人着实捏了把冷汗，”他忧心忡忡地说，眼睛下的眼袋又深了些，“尤其是格琉斯出了那样的事之后。”

亚库抬头看了看他，没想到一向强硬的总编辑也有“柔软”的一面。她道了谢，又低声问道：“之前您要我去拿关涅尔基甘铎伯爵的专访，是不是也是来自他本人的授意？”

伊卡鲁鲁卡在听到那个名字后不易察觉地哆嗦了一下，似乎名字的主人给他留下了些不快的回忆。“我不知道那位大人是怎么想的，也不知道你和他究竟是什么关系，”他托着腮回想着那些传到他耳朵里的风言风语，“我只是为了保住饭碗奉命行事而已。”

“他真是个讨人厌的家伙。”亚库小声嘀咕道。

伊卡鲁鲁卡装作没听见她的抱怨，继续说道：“录音的反响非常好。我们的付费订阅人数和访问量都有了相当可观的增长。不知道今年能不能给我们加薪……但你真的认为瓦尔哈扎克亲王指使他人杀了自己的未婚妻？”

亚库咬住了嘴唇，之后缓缓地点了点头。

总编辑长叹了口气，忧郁地说：“先前羊库库在警方记者会后被高层严厉地警告，而外界也在指责她发布虚假新闻，企图干扰中期选举。看在老天的份上，什么时候花边新闻都成了保守党表现不佳的借口……但不管怎么说，纵使那位伯爵大人要我们发布这篇特辑，集团的其他董事们可不想再经受一次让股价大跌、信誉扫地的危机。到时候即使涅尔基甘铎伯爵还是最大的股东，其他人也会想方设法把他从董事会踢出去的……你知道最近集团的法务部简直忙昏了头，我看他们又没好日子过了。”

亚库“嗯”了一声，不由地想起了那位伯爵秘书们的黑眼圈，心里忽然有些过意不去。牵一发而动全身。她默默地想道。等到她的特辑真正发表后，出版集团可能还要遭受更大的麻烦。到时候不止是她，连带着许多人都要共同承受那未知的后果，而那位让她厌烦不已的伯爵或许首当其冲。可他对此只字未提。

“说到这个，”伊卡鲁鲁卡有些烦躁地浏览着电脑屏幕上的文章，“羊库库辞职了。”

“辞职？”亚库从沉思中回过神来，蓦地吃了一惊。

“说什么厌倦了这里之类的……我看她是攀上了那位亲王，现在正如鱼得水呢。”总编辑说着将电脑屏幕扭到了亚库面前，只见那上面的标题写着：“《苍蓝星周刊》记者非法获取信息，警方应介入调查”。她眯了眼看着那篇文章，只见发布的平台是还算权威的地方有线新闻网站，但内容上并没有什么实质的证据。

伊卡鲁鲁卡见状轻笑了一声，讥讽道：“真是无情的女人，这样毫不留情面地攻击老东家。”

“反应真快。”亚库低声说，表情还算平静。

“她以前就不太喜欢你，尤其是知道了你和那位伯爵时常待在一起之后……我猜她嫉妒得要爆炸了。编辑部里那些不着边际的流言蜚语大多是她散布的，但碍于同公司的关系，她没办法公开说什么。而警方发布会后，她把受到指责的原因都归咎于你……现在她终于有机会能发泄她的不满了。”

她自嘲的笑了笑，说：“我听上去像个恶毒的女人。”

“等着吧。你的麻烦还在后头。”总编辑站起身看了看窗外阴暗的天气，过了一会儿才又低声说道，“但如果这是你认为对的事，坚持住……”

亚库头一次觉得他并不是那么面目可憎。

早上的喧闹过后，编辑部忽然陷入了一片死气沉沉。尽管近来飙升的访问量鼓舞了士气，但深灰色的天气让大多数人都失去了干劲儿，对着电脑屏幕昏昏欲睡。亚库又改了几次稿，几乎错过了午饭时间。但也没什么人真的愿意找她吃饭，而她也不想向别人费力地解释先前究竟发生了些什么。而那些窃窃私语如影随形，连她上卫生间的时候都能听到讨论她近来遭遇的声音。但不管传闻中的那些经历是什么，她最终都变成了众人口中不择手段上位的“蛇蝎女子”。

大雨一直没有停歇的意思。新闻里不停更新着飓风的近况，而各家电视台的记者使出浑身解数向观众展示着本次“荒天”的破坏力：有的站在齐膝深的水里，或是抱着树在狂风中坚持与主持人连线。亚库吃了些三明治，对着电视屏幕发了会儿呆，衷心希望那些记者过后不要感冒。等她捱过了难熬的下午，那位伯爵准时地出现在了楼下，堪称是风雨无阻。她疲惫地叹了口气，说不清上班和下班哪一个更让她烦恼。

“你看上去糟透了。”银发青年皱着眉头打量了她一番。

“是的。”她有气无力地回答道，几乎忘了他今早对她做的那些事，“我今天听到了好几个关于我的传言，从伯爵的秘密情人到踩着议员儿子上位的心机女……简直是可以拍几部伦理剧。”

他轻轻笑了一声，打趣道：“那你更喜欢哪一个？”

“我更喜欢睡觉。”她打了个呵欠，“你明天就会见到那篇文章了。”

“我敢说瓦尔哈扎克看了后马上就会起诉出版集团，”涅尔基甘铎说道，“你那位前辈已经在为他‘铺路’了。”

“那你……”亚库幽幽地叹了口气，“你不会觉得困扰吗？……”

“困扰？这点小事就会让我困扰吗？”他短促地笑了一声，“在我和那个混蛋历来的交手中，这不过是余兴节目罢了。”

亚库看了看他，只觉得在这种事上担心他还不如想想晚上吃些什么来得实际。而那位伯爵似乎看透了她的心思，指了指后座上扔着的礼服裙说道：“等会儿有个酒会。”

“我不知道代驾还要换衣服。”她瞥了眼那件深蓝色的裙子闷闷不乐地说，心里只想着回去睡一觉。

涅尔基甘铎笑了笑，说道：“我不想让别人每次都来问我的婚姻状况，解释起来连我自己都烦了。那些人比我的父母还要关心我到底结没结婚。”

“……所以你就要我来当你的‘挡箭牌’？”亚库的脸色更加阴沉，“真是个好主意。”

“反正你已经成了‘伯爵的秘密情人’，陪我出席个酒会也没什么不妥。”他满不在乎地说，“你要是饿了的话，那个地方的塔帕斯味道很好……”

“你到底在想些什么？”亚库打断了他的话，“我是指那些绯闻。别人会说你是个三心二意的渣男……”

“所以我要始终摆出一副一往情深的模样，然后一辈子当个活在过去阴影里的可怜男人？”涅尔基甘铎嗤笑了一声，“别人怎么看我和我一点关系都没有。”可他说完沉默了好一阵儿，好像又陷入了过去的回忆里。大雨拼命敲打着车窗，让雨刷几乎失去了应有的作用。亚库用余光偷偷地瞟了他几眼，在确定他没有因为翩然而至的坏情绪而胡乱开车后才逐渐收回了目光。

“我不是故意要你想起……”

银发青年轻叹了口气，握了她的手没再放开。“……看到我三心二意的样子，那些好事的人会去打听她的情况，也会慢慢知道她究竟出了什么事，”他面色凝重，嗓音沙哑，“我想我也做好了准备。”

“真希望雨能小一点。”她听完后小声说。

 

瘴气之谷的雨天总像是末日一般，淹没了所有生气，就连街头巷尾时常出现的那些小混混和兜售违禁品的帮派成员都消失不见。整条街上空荡荡的，只有一团团的雾气。

巴泽尔修斯停了车，慢腾腾地调整了一下耳麦和防弹衣。雨水顺着他的脸颊成汩地流下，让他整个人仿佛浸在了冰窖里。他在路上一言不发，表情依旧阴沉。而他也没带多少人，只有八个警员跟着他。巴泽尔修斯使了个眼色，于是他的下属们便会意地包围了目标建筑。

先前他派人盯了很久拉多巴尔金一案中那个贩卖非法药品的小混混。他虽然声称自己从来没见过欧多加隆，但巴泽尔修斯还是耐着性子等着他露出破绽，终于在最近确定了那名恶棍的“巢穴”。

——是一间小酒馆。

多么聪明。他暗自想道。没人会注意这种不起眼的肮脏建筑，而光顾的客人鱼龙混杂，是个交换情报的绝佳地点。

巴泽尔修斯打量了一番那破旧的招牌，不由地冷笑了一声，然后举枪走了进去。他的脚步声回荡在此刻略显空旷的房间里，脚下陈旧的木板发出了不堪重负的声响。酒馆里往日嬉闹的小混混不知去了何处，连吧台后的酒保都消失不见，唯有那个戴着兜帽的身影坐在吧台前自斟自饮着威士忌。

“比我想得慢一点，”欧多加隆头也不回地指了指空着的杯子，示意他也喝上一杯，“你们的程序还是这么冗长。”

“你知道我要来？”巴泽尔修斯警惕地拿枪指着他，问道。

“我知道很多事，警察先生。不过你只带了八个人来可真是出乎了我的意料。我以为你要去申请一支特种部队来见我呢。”恶棍高举着双手，缓缓转过身来面对着他，脸上依旧是那副厌恶的表情。

“那正好，我也不用废话和你解释什么了，”巴泽尔修斯冷笑了一声，抽出了逮捕令晃了晃，正色道，“我将以谋杀、恐吓、非法持有武器和袭警等罪名逮捕你。”

恶棍不慌不忙地冲他笑了笑，站起了身子慢慢地走向他面前。“那我总还是有聘请律师的权利吧？你是不是忘了补充上这一条了？”他挑衅似地说道，“‘程序正义’……警察先生。”

“你当然有聘请律师和保持沉默的权利，”巴泽尔修斯不悦地说，依旧警惕地举枪盯着他，“虽然我不知道有哪个瞎了眼的律师……”

他没再说下去，脸上的表情像是吞了一只死苍蝇。

欧多加隆看了他的反应后轻笑了一声，伸手拽住了他的领带。巴泽尔修斯吃了一惊，条件反射般地拿枪抵了他的下巴，对他怒目而视。然而欧多加隆却没做什么攻击他的举动，而是整理起他被雨水浸透的衬衫和松松垮垮的领带来。

“别那样瞪着我，我不会逃跑的。”恶棍调侃道。他修长的手指划过巴泽尔修斯的领口，而他脖子上那道吻痕已经淡了下去，只留下个浅浅的印子。欧多加隆盯着那痕迹怔怔地出神，牙齿咬得咯咯作响，看上去下一秒就要扼住巴泽尔修斯的脖子。

茶发青年觉察到他的目光，揶揄道：“你见到我学长的时候不会觉得他碍眼吗？你知不知道他做了些什么？……还是他根本没脸对你承认他做的好事？”

恶棍哼了一声，说道：“你看起来依旧像个因为被甩而气急败坏的失败者。”

“我？”巴泽尔修斯不怒反笑，“那你呢？”

“自以为是的懦夫。”欧多加隆自嘲道。他系了个半温莎结，端详了一阵儿后才松了手。可在那之前，巴泽尔修斯总觉得他是要拿领带来勒死自己。

“谢天谢地，你总算是有些自知之明。”年轻的探员翻了个白眼，可手上的枪却还是牢牢地抵着欧多加隆的下巴，“你是不是还拿着索拉哥哥的证词？”

“我现在没必要回答你这些问题吧？”

巴泽尔修斯沉默两秒，之后掏出了手铐铐住了他的双手。“……说的也是。”他咬着牙一字一顿地说。

恶棍出乎意料地没做一点反抗，显得极为配合。他打量着自己手上的那副手铐，露出了嘲弄的神情。“那也是个雨天。”他望着窗外的瓢泼大雨忽然说，好像陷入了什么回忆里。

巴泽尔修斯看了他一眼，只觉得他往日那副恶棍的嘴脸在一瞬间淡了下去，露出了七年前那名少年的模样。他说不上那是什么感觉，硬要形容的话，可能像是恍如隔世一般。

雨天？……他打了个冷颤，雨水似乎顺着回忆渗到了他的骨髓里，冷冰冰的让人绝望。就像七年前一样。

“我父母在我十一岁那年因为车祸身亡，我弟弟那会儿只有三岁。我们没什么亲戚可投奔，只能住在孤儿院里。说不上有多好，但至少过得去。我想当个好哥哥，让他以后能有个更好的生活坏境。所以上了高中后，打工这种事便是家常便饭。”恶棍轻轻地说着往事，声音几乎被雨声盖了过去，“我原本是不想念大学的，但他却坚持要我去，说我也要有自己的人生……现在想来，也许我不去就好了。

“那天下了雨，我的社团活动结束的稍微晚了些，我就叫他在学校门口等我一会儿。但等我到了学校，他却不知所踪。我后来才知道，原来绑匪弄混了人质。那个混蛋的私生子和我弟弟年龄相仿又同上一所学校……这世上怎么会有如此讽刺的巧合？”欧多加隆凄然一笑，抬头问道。

巴泽尔修斯依旧平稳地拿枪指着他，却一言不发。他不知道他为何突然说起往事。可他除了沉默，什么也说不出。

“警察……”欧多加隆打量着他冷笑了一声，“警察能做些什么呢？冗长的程序、无休止的会议……这个体系就像是个庞大的、生了锈的机器，除了发出两声病入膏肓的声响，到头来什么都做不到。等出了事，却是从上到下团结一致，不肯承认自己的失误。是不是？”

巴泽尔修斯听罢皱眉看着他，猜不透他这番话究竟是意欲何为。他用余光打量着四周，但却看不出那名恶棍有什么要偷偷算计他的迹象。“我知道你恨我，”他低声道，“我也不会乞求你的原谅。你想对我复仇还是别的什么，我是不会逃避也不会有怨言的……只要你别再把无辜的人卷进来。”

“你总是这么冠冕堂皇，巴泽尔修斯警督。”欧多加隆讥讽道，“可除了说些漂亮话，你又能做些什么呢？你抓得住瓦尔哈扎克吗？”

“我在以我的方式……”

“你的方式？”恶棍不耐烦地打断了他的话，“你的方式就是拿着他伪造的证据来抓我吗？”

巴泽尔修斯注视着他那双宛若深渊的双眸，平静地说：“我没有。逮捕你的理由是杀害拉多巴尔金，而不是雷吉艾娜。”

欧多加隆听罢陷入了长时间的沉默。他额前的碎发遮了眼睛，让巴泽尔修斯看不清他的表情。而他也没催促他跟他走，只是面无表情地站在他面前，好像七年时间的鸿沟横置在他们之间一样。

“你还是注意到了，”欧多加隆低声说，“我那时的伤。”

“她不擅长说谎。”

恶棍点了点头，说道：“我那一晚不该留下的。”

“确实。”巴泽尔修斯苦涩地看着他说道，“可我也想不明白她为什么那么喜欢你……甚至想着去‘拯救’你。”

“我也……不知道。我这种人……”恶棍的眼神黯淡了下去，“就算我没走到今天这一步，我也不过是个一无所有的穷小子。”

“你知道她不在乎的。”巴泽尔修斯脱口而出，自己都觉得震惊不已，“可你却……”

“别自以为是地施舍你的怜悯！你什么都有了！从以前就是……”欧多加隆几乎又要伸手拽住他的领带，愠怒地说道，“我知道你的资产状况，知道你交往过几任女朋友，知道你习惯在警局附近的便利店买凯撒鸡肉沙拉……还有你父亲正在起草一项有关医疗保险改革的法案，但老实说我并不觉得参议院的其他人喜欢他的想法。你哥哥先前抢了里奥雷乌斯检察官的未婚妻，可他现在已经对她有点厌倦了，是不是？他最近正忙着调整公司的业务结构，大约也没什么时间管这些男女之间的事。”欧多加隆如数家珍地对他说道，漆黑的眸子紧盯着他的反应。周围静得很，只有窗外的雨声响彻在两人之间。他顿了顿，然后接着说：“你瞧，我对你的了解可能比你自己还多。你是个惹人厌烦的小少爷。你什么都有了，却偏偏装得不在乎。”

“我什么都有了吗？”巴泽尔修斯反问道，那股苦涩蔓延至了全身，“你真的这样认为？”

恶棍冷笑了一声，并没有回答他的诘问，半张脸笼罩在兜帽的阴影里。“我有过很多机会，”他阴郁地说，“可我却不知道我为什么没能杀了你。如果第一次放过你是为了让你想起来七年前的事，但那之后呢？……”他像是问他，又像是问自己。

“我从没忘记过那件事……你现在还可以杀了我，”茶发青年将枪递到他面前，语气平静的就像是在讨论晚饭吃什么一样，“如果你想的话。我没什么可抱怨的。”

欧多加隆像是看疯子一样地看着他。他打量着那把漆黑的武器，双手微微颤抖，却始终没去拿起来。

大雨此时下得更密，仿佛要穿透这间破败的小酒馆。恶棍又瞧了瞧他的仇敌，然后低头向着外面的警车走去。“我并不是要原谅你。我也不会原谅你。”欧多加隆忽然又站定了脚，背对着他低声说道，“我只是不想让她为你哭而已。”


	49. Chapter 49

49

大雨还是下个不停，但这显然挡不住小报记者们日渐高涨的热情。一向低调的伯爵在酒会上的那个吻似乎不胫而走，让各家媒体嗅到了“头条的味道”，纷纷蹲守在竞争对手的办公楼附近。而托那条绯闻的福，《苍蓝星周刊》的关注度居高不下，连带着实体杂志都加印了几次。

亚库轻叹了口气，没想到自己也有需要防备“狗仔队”的一天。但好在那位伯爵对自己的住址隐藏得很好，再加上他总是习惯性地换车，因此她还不太用担心每天出门都见到那些鬼鬼祟祟的记者。而他开起车来又是那般凶狠刁钻，她觉得可能也只有巴泽尔修斯追得上他。

她调整了一下坐姿，而她身上那件青灰色的铅笔裙太过合身，让她感觉像是穿上了古代的束腰。自从亚库放弃抵抗、开始老老实实地穿起那些涅尔基甘铎一股脑买来的衣服，他终于安分了许多，不再对着她品头论足，但仍会嘲笑她穿不好高跟鞋。

“这是新时代女性的酷刑。”她揉着伤痕累累的双脚抱怨道。

伯爵每到此时只是轻笑着耸耸肩，但显然没什么同情她的意思。他依然像个保护过度的家长一样，甚至连她待在自己的房间里时，他都会每隔一小时想出些借口看看她在做些什么。亚库不堪其扰，于是10点钟便熄灯装睡，等到他回了自己的房间睡下才又重新起来看些资料。她这样虽然终于有了些自己的私人空间，可代价是第二天清早还要忍受他破门而入的“叫醒服务”。

亚库打了个呵欠，有些忧虑地扫了一眼手边的那支古董手机，犹豫着要不要回复那名茶发青年的短信。他想来是听巴希尔说了酒会上的事，字里行间都像是埋着火药一样，充满了对涅尔基甘铎的不满与愤怒。

她打了几个字后犹豫了一下，又尽数删掉了。亚库又轻轻叹了口气，对着那手机绿色的屏幕发着呆。

“……我想你了。”那条短信的最后写道。

警局的那次风波之后，他们之间的联系忽然没来由地变得很淡薄，而他们之间的交流也大多数也只是形式上的问候和交换信息。当然这一定程度上是因为她疲于应付那位伯爵，但还有一部分原因是瓦尔哈扎克的那番话总让她心神不宁。

“我知道你在想什么，”巴泽尔修斯深夜在电话里说道，“所以你总是有意无意地回避我。”

她虽然知道他一向对事物都很敏感，可还是屡屡惊叹于他总能戳破她的心事。“我不想你因为这些事而被那位亲王钻了空子……”她忧虑地说。

“那不是你该担心的。”他打断了她的话，“我在楼下。”

亚库心中一颤，问道：“你为什么不回去好好休息？……”

“你不是也没睡？”他轻轻地笑了，“每次回复我都是这个时候……我猜这是你为数不多的‘自由时间’。”

“胡……胡闹！”她有些慌了神，嗔怪道，“你快点回去睡觉！”

“你忍心吗？……我可是做了很久的思想准备才来见你的，”巴泽尔修斯在电话那头低声说，“然后推算好了你的时间，冒雨站在空无一人的街上……我这几天真的过得很糟糕。我一想到你跟他待在一起就要疯了。”

“笨蛋……”她哽咽道，却又说不出什么动听的话来安抚他。

他笑了笑，说道：“……我等你。”

夜空淅淅沥沥地飘着小雨，路面上的积水宛若镜子一样映着城市的倒影。街上安静极了，只有细微的雨声和远方偶尔响起的警笛声。

她蹑手蹑脚地溜了出去，暗自祈祷着没有发出多余的声响。亚库觉得自己像是打破门禁干坏事的青少年，午夜趁着父母熟睡时跑到街上享受短暂的自由。或者说……更像是偷偷去和男朋友约会？她盯着电梯跳动的数字没来由地想道。但她很快脸上一红，急忙否定了自己的想法。

亚库在睡裙外套了件厚毛衣，登了双短靴，却依旧在夜风里瑟瑟发抖。她转到先前那个僻静的拐角处，果然看到了那名茶发青年正倚在车上。他没穿西装，只是在深灰色的帽衫外裹了件翻毛的牛仔外套。他盯着昏黄的路灯发呆，不时在阵阵凉风里吸着鼻子。而他也没开先前那辆扎眼的银色911，而是换了一辆低调的带着三叉戟图标的黑色轿车。

巴泽尔修斯听到声响，扭过头对着她笑，看上去如释重负。亚库刚想张嘴责备他两句，便被他一把抱进了怀里。他的外套上湿漉漉的，好像在雨中站了许久似的。

“……你这样会感冒的。”她低声说，不由自主地深吸了几下他身上那股鸢尾花混着薄荷的味道。而她也不得不承认，她确实有些想念他那温暖的怀抱。

“我想你了。”他在她耳边轻轻说道，“我老是怕他又对你做些什么过分的事，而那些绯闻也快让我发疯了……”

亚库叹了口气，说：“我没事。他还算收敛了……”

“没事？你连人身自由都没了，怎么叫没事？”他的声音有些微微地颤抖，“更别说被他……”他哽咽了一下，一时间说不出话来。

“所以你何苦对我这样……”她苦笑了一下，“不值得。”

巴泽尔修斯听罢抬头瞪着她，有些生气地说：“你说这种话是逼不走我的。如果你一点都不在乎我，那你为什么会出现在我面前？”

亚库望着他又叹了口气，说道：“我怕你像个傻瓜一样一直淋雨……现在你可以回去好好休息了吗？”

“回答我，”他不理会她的话，而是赌气似地问，“你在乎我吗？”

她怔怔地站在原地，雨水顺着她的脸颊流了下来。亚库的脑海里划过了很多个答案，她甚至觉得自己可以对他说出些绝情的狠话。可她很快想到了不久前的自己，也想到了那天晚上穿着猫耳家居服哄她开心的他。那个绝情的回答被她从嘴边咽回了肚里，然后她生硬地点了下头。

“我听不到。”他的表情立刻舒展了许多，“我想听你说出来。”

她的情感将她的理智吞噬殆尽，此时在她脑海里大肆叫嚷着她该回答的话。她的耳畔嗡嗡直响，而在一片朦胧声里她听到自己说了“在乎”。她的情感在那之后放肆地宣告着胜利，而理智则让她同时觉得沮丧又不安。

茶发青年听后对她绽开了笑容，仿佛一下子驱走了雨夜的寒意。她盯着他看，嘴角不知怎得也带出了一丝笑意。

“我这些天只想着带你走，”巴泽尔修斯认真地说，“就这么把你抱上车，然后开到一个没人知道的角落，什么都不管了……”

她擦了擦他脸颊上的水珠，过了半晌才机械地重复道：“你要好好休息……”

“……又对我说这些？”茶发青年皱眉道。他猛地拉开了车门，然后将亚库一把拽进了车里。

“你……你这是……做什么？”亚库几乎是跌跌撞撞地摔进了他的怀里，差点磕到了车顶。她在那狭小的空间里和他紧贴在一起，甚至能看到自己头发上的水珠滴到了他的脖子上。

巴泽尔修斯又将座椅往后拉了拉，然后放倒了靠背。“任性一次。”他说完拨开黏在她脸颊上的发丝，然后封住了她的嘴唇。

四周静极了。她在那雨声中听到自己逐渐失控的呼吸声，而他身上的热度让她从里到外都烧了起来。她回应着他的吻，然后在他指尖的触碰下渐渐沦陷。

所有的声音都消失了，她的世界里只剩下他的身影。而那感觉也不错，她什么都不用去担心了。

衣物窸窸窣窣的声响和远处摩托车引擎的轰鸣声打碎了那短暂的虚幻。她脑海中的那些忧虑宛若八爪鱼一样张牙舞爪地再次缠住了她，将她拖回了现实。

她在做什么？……她一定是疯了，这才会在深夜里和她先前厌恶的人不管不顾地纠缠在一起。如果那些小报记者知道了，大约兴奋地能原地后空翻吧。他们会怎么写？“深夜密会”？“三角恋”？……她的目光停留在他的肩带枪套上，那两柄漆黑的武器若隐若现。“警方信息泄漏属实”？……

亚库打了个冷颤，轻轻捂住了他的嘴。她的忧虑最终将她那发狂的情感掀翻在地。“……我会让你惹上麻烦的。”她喘着气低声说。

“麻烦？……”茶发青年移开她的手，慢慢回过神来，“你怕我因为跟你走得太近被停职？”他依旧犀利地说道，但却掩饰不住眼里的失落。

“这个时候……”

“……你怕我被停职，”他打断了她的话，“然后没办法再负责和他们有关的案件，是不是？”

亚库咬住了嘴唇。

“你看，你甚至都不否认。”巴泽尔修斯有些难过地看着她，“你在乎我，可能不过就是因为我对你有利用价值而已。虽然你一开始接近我也是为了这个……可我……”

“我确实是在担心你！”她微微提高了音量，“我不想让你的家人也卷到这些乱七八糟的事里来。我对你哥哥的绯闻一直感到抱歉，而我也不想去做那些可能会伤害到你的事……”她吸了吸鼻子，准备拉开车门。“我不该来见你的……”

“别走！”他扣住了她的手腕低吼道，“别回去！跟我走……好不好？”

她凝望了他一会儿，而他的眼神还是那么诚恳。有一瞬间她甚至觉得自己就要点头了——从一切麻烦中逃跑，跑得远远的……可那场大火里的身影却让她始终下不了决心。亚库摇了摇头，轻声说：“我还没……”

他见状挤出了一丝微笑，替她说完了她没说出口的话。“我知道你不会的……”他苦涩地看着她，“再让我和你待一会儿。”

亚库垂下头，心上宛若刀割一样。

巴泽尔修斯松开了手，整了整她身上凌乱的衣服，然后将头埋在她的肩膀上，接着闷声说道：“他们都能由着自己的性子行事，根本不去在乎你的感受。而你也只是逆来顺受，甚至还去袒护他们，对不对？……我也想不管不顾，可我却连任性的机会都没有……”

“所以你别再来见我了……我……”她抱着他喃喃道，“我也确实是在利用你……”

他沉默了很久，雨声几乎抹去了他的存在。“那不是你说了算的。”他缓慢而低沉地说道。

“……但见不见你是我说了算。”

“是吗？”他抬起头来看着她，褐色的眼睛里亮晶晶的，好像雨滴落进了他的眼里，“那我会一直等，等到你来见我为止……你就当这是我任性的方式吧。”

“你何必非要这样？……”

“这是我为数不多的优点。”巴泽尔修斯说完从牛仔外套的口袋里摸出了一只价格不菲、号称象征“专属爱情”的手镯，然后趁着她不备迅速卡在了她的手腕上。

亚库回过神来，总觉得他那副样子和给她铐上手铐差不多。她拽了几下那只玫瑰金的手镯，又来回摸了几次，可却没发现任何取下它的机关，而她也没办法把它从手腕上强行褪下来。

“打开它的钥匙在我这里，你别想自己摘下来。”他看着她白费了一番力气，渐渐露出了往常里那种狡黠的笑容。

她哭笑不得地戳了下他的眉心，最后只得放弃了摘下它的念头。“……我得走了。”她说道，然后轻轻拨开了他遮着眼睛的碎发。

他终于点了点头，眼中满是不舍。而在她要打开车门的那一瞬间他又拉住了她，将一张已经有些揉皱的游乐园门票塞进了她的手里。“我还是会等你的，”他温柔地笑了笑，“等着你来见我。”

亚库愣了一下，心脏不由地骤然紧缩。她轻轻叹了口气，然后凑过去吻了吻他的额头。“那你答应我照顾好自己……别感冒。”

“我会的。”他略感意外地看着她，脸颊微微泛红，“……你也是。”

“替我向艾路问好。”她笑了笑，再次踏入了细雨中。等她进了前厅的玻璃门，回身便看到他摇下车窗冲她挥手。亚库轻轻说了句“晚安”，然后看着那辆车的红色尾灯逐渐消失在她的视线中。

一股难以名状的孤独攫住了她。

亚库在拉开房门的一刻忽然有些忐忑。她不知道那位伯爵会不会突然发神经似的醒来，然后在她开了门后绷着一张脸坐在沙发上，对她细数她的不是，再威胁着要“惩罚”她。但客厅里黑漆漆的，寂静得宛若一潭死水，空气里不知为何弥漫着一股淡淡的酒香。她打了个寒颤，巴泽尔修斯留下的温暖在她身上渐渐消散。她又是一个人了。

 

飓风过境之后仍留下一片阴雨连绵。街道上依旧一片狼藉，城市似乎还没缓过神来。亚库坐在格子间里，望着昏暗的天空发呆。她面前的电脑屏幕由亮转暗，而她依旧出神地想着什么。

那篇关于雷吉艾娜的特辑一经发表便引起了轩然大波，把公众的视线重新拉回到那起本已平息的事件当中。瓦尔哈扎克亲王随后发表了义正言辞的声明，将《苍蓝星周刊》贬斥为一本“胡说八道、热爱炮制假新闻”的杂志，可他显然是忽略了这家“热爱炮制假新闻”的周刊不久前也曾采访过他。当然，他的支持者们对此很是买账，最后竟夹枪带棒着攻击起自由派的所作所为来。

像那位伯爵所预言的一样，瓦尔哈扎克果然着手起诉出版集团。但似乎是涅尔基甘铎未雨绸缪，这件事暂时还没有产生太大的杀伤力，而亚库也还未收到要她配合“非法获取信息”调查的通知。

但在私生活方面，她着实就没那么“幸运”了。拜那位伯爵所赐，网络上开始沸沸扬扬地流传起他们的绯闻，甚至有些报道指责她介入了涅尔基甘铎的“婚姻”，迫使伯爵和他的未婚妻分道扬镳。而一篇名为《权力的阶梯：女记者的爱与欲》的文章绘声绘色地描写了她的感情生活，甚至采访到了她大学时候的“密友”，成了人们津津乐道的话题。

“……近来成为焦点人物的女记者又被曝出与涅尔基甘铎伯爵同行出席某酒会。据出席的人士称，两人的举止十分亲昵，在到场不久后便相拥离去。伯爵左手的无名指上并未佩戴戒指，这不禁让人怀疑他与索拉·马格达洛斯小姐的婚事有变。他们曾于五年前订婚，但迟迟未有进一步的消息，或许伯爵因为觅得新欢而抛弃了旧爱。两人目前正处于热恋期，如胶似漆，形影不离，一向事务繁忙的伯爵甚至亲自接送女方上下班。

（车内拥吻图）

但显然这位记者小姐并不满足如此。她还与保守党议员之子传出过绯闻，而对方对她迷恋至极，甚至将一些‘内部消息’透露给了这位记者。虽然警方其后否认了这一点，称他们所作的一切都‘符合程序’，但公众和有关当局对此仍应该保持警觉。

据知情人透露，亚库小姐在上学期间就野心勃勃，凭借自己的相貌和头脑俘获了众多追求者，将一众男士玩弄于股掌之中。

‘她从学生时代就挺受欢迎的，’现任某公司高级行政助理的A小姐说道，‘但她只和对她有所帮助的男人约会。’

‘她经常和不同的男人出去，’熟悉她的B小姐说，‘但她坚称他们只是她的采访对象而已。’

虽然亚库小姐在校期间成绩良好，但毕业加入著名的八卦媒体《苍蓝星周刊》后，其报道的公信力一直让人担忧。亚库小姐先前就卷入过与雷吉艾娜身亡有关的事件，曾引起轩然大波。此次的报道又涉嫌‘诽谤’和‘非法获取信息’，因而这篇特辑到底有几分可信度，恐怕需要时间和事实的检验。但值得期待的是，公众或许在不久的将来会迎来一位平民出身的‘伯爵夫人’。”

亚库揉了揉太阳穴，烦躁不安地看完了那篇在各大社交网站上了热门排行榜的文章，隐隐感到是她那位前辈的手笔。她在心里将涅尔基甘铎咒骂了一万遍，然后决定对那篇文章置之不理，努力不去看网络上那些事不关己的恶意评论。

“她？伯爵夫人？……”

她听见库鲁鲁在不远处小声嘀咕道。

亚库又不由自主地咬起了嘴唇，心想着自己可能在往后的日子里都需要一副墨镜才能出门。不过或许也不用。她闷闷不乐地想。她眼下像个囚犯一样，没什么人身自由可言。

她的目光落在手腕上那只玫瑰金的手镯上。亚库皱起了眉头，忧虑地叹了口气。她藏得还算好，涅尔基甘铎暂时没发现她的手腕上多出了个别人送的东西。否则……

伯爵夫人……她冷笑了一声。真是个高危职业。

亚库的太阳穴仍旧“突突”跳个不停。睡眠不足混着双倍浓缩咖啡的刺激给她制造出了一种游离于疲惫不堪与精力充沛之间的恍惚感。

她又喝了口热咖啡，晃了晃鼠标，将目光移回到了电脑屏幕上。在伯爵的引见下，她从环保署调出了七年前工厂的监测数据。她此刻正眯着眼浏览着那些陌生的数字和专业术语，仿佛看天书一样。

“这是？……”她不禁出声道。

——可燃性气体的含量在爆炸发生前两小时骤然升高。

亚库一时间有些雀跃，瞬间忘了那篇文章带来的不快。

——或许真的有什么人在爆炸发生前对那些设备和仪器动了什么手脚。

她抓起了那支古董手机，准备拨出那个熟悉的号码，可她自己的手机却突然铃声大作，划破了编辑部里的宁静。亚库瞥向屏幕上跳出来的“魔王资本家”叹了口气，极不情愿地接起了他的电话。

“真是令人讨厌的报道。”她脱口而出抱怨道。

“现在没时间说这个，”涅尔基甘铎的声音冷冰冰的，“我的司机已经在楼下等你了。你来一趟警局。”

亚库不禁打了个寒颤，一股不好的预感油然而生。“警局？难道……”

“是。他被捕了。”

天旋地转。她几乎碰翻了手边的咖啡杯。“……我知道了。”亚库努力稳住气息，低声说道。

该来的总会来的。


	50. Chapter 50

50

警局里的气氛很微妙，像是暴风雨前的宁静。管理官们因为欧多加隆的落网而欢欣雀跃，甚至是松了口气——两件牵涉到王室的案件终于有了些眉目，他们暂时能从瓦尔哈扎克的公关团队和王室的法律顾问每天的诘问中解脱了。

那名臭名昭著的恶棍老老实实地坐进了审讯室里，但他却声称自己在律师出现之前不会和警方多说一个字。

“这个时候的‘程序正义’就显得讨人厌了。”伊比路玖半真半假地抱怨道。

巴泽尔修斯耸了耸肩，隔着单向玻璃注视着欧多加隆的身影，心中说不上是什么滋味。但他能确定接下去出现的那名律师会让整个局面变得更加复杂。他们或许在他开出那个条件的时候就商量好了。

然而其他不知情的警员们还在纷纷猜测到底是哪一家名牌律所代理了这名恶棍的案件，而律师费又将是怎样的天文数字。但当那名穿着人字纹灰色粗呢西装、戴着细边珍珠灰眼镜的伯爵拎着公文包出现时，警局里爆发出了一阵不小的骚动。周围的警员都盯着他看，想来近日里的那些绯闻让人愈加好奇他的真面目。而高高在上的贵族竟然会选择为一个恶名昭彰的恶棍辩护，更叫人啧啧称奇，不禁猜测起他们间的关系来。涅尔基甘铎在众人各种目光的注视下倒是从容自若，显露出一丝与他那古老头衔相称的优雅，但眉梢眼角却还是渗着冷冽。

“哦，是的，他是律师。”茶发青年不快地小声嘟囔道。

“我翻了下记录，他每年代理的案子不多，但战绩可观，而且专拣些‘难啃的硬骨头’。”伊比路玖轻声说，“检察官可都不想碰见他。”

巴泽尔修斯轻哼了一声，说：“我看他十有八九是来胡搅蛮缠的。”

伊比路玖不置可否地笑了笑，说道：“想要‘钓大鱼’的话，能换取他们一部分的合作也不坏……先别管高层的态度。”他说完拍了拍巴泽尔修斯的肩膀，好像在示意他放手去做似的。年轻的探员叹了口气，随后向那位伯爵走去。

“我真是不想看见你的脸。”他有些嫌恶地盯着他领子上的律师徽章说道，而手上青筋暴起，看上去仍旧想去揍他。

涅尔基甘铎打量了他一会儿，然后露出了似笑非笑的表情，琥珀色的眸子里带着一股戏谑之意。“彼此彼此。”伯爵也望着他说道，“请你待会儿注意自己的言辞，可别刺激到我的委托人，再落个‘执法过度’的指控。”

巴泽尔修斯听后不悦地眯起眼，然后拉开了审讯室的门，对着自己的学长做了个“请”的手势。

审讯室里依旧阴冷，惨白的灯光照得在场的所有人脸色发青，像是小成本恐怖片里的僵尸一样。而屋里的气氛也是一样的凝滞，许久都没有人开口说话。涅尔基甘铎打开了公文包，正若有所思地盯着面前的一叠文件，不时瞥上一眼巴泽尔修斯。他旁边的欧多加隆这会儿则是大剌剌地坐在椅子上，一点儿都不像是被手铐铐住的囚犯。他还是厌恶地瞪着巴泽尔修斯，而那名年轻的探员也同样毫不示弱地盯着他和涅尔基甘铎，目光冷得让在隔壁屋子里旁观这场审讯的人都不由自主地打了个寒颤。

——有那么一瞬间，那小小的房间里像是结了冰。

巴泽尔修斯“啪”的一声将手里的文件夹摔在了桌子上，打破了那难捱的寂静。他交叠起双手，缓慢而又清晰地说：“我想寒暄就免了，我们都知道自己为什么待在这儿。想和我先说说你的血迹为什么会出现在拉多巴尔金的办公室吗，欧多加隆先生？”

恶棍看了一眼身旁的伯爵，然后懒洋洋地回答道：“也许是某种巧合……谁知道呢。”

“所以你不否认你曾经去过被害人的办公室了？”

“他是我的‘客户’。”

巴泽尔修斯哼了一声，说道：“客户？他找你做些什么？”

欧多加隆听完只是不怀好意地笑了笑，并未作答。而一旁的涅尔基甘铎果然开口叫停道：“这与此案无关。我的委托人不需要回答这个问题。”

“有没有关系是我说了算。”巴泽尔修斯说着翻开了手边的文件夹，边看边列举道，“除非你想要再多加几项罪名……我看看——勒索国会议员、走私大宗军火、贩卖非法药品……你喜欢哪一条？”

“证据呢？”伯爵推了下眼镜，强硬地反驳道，“你的指控可不该是空口无凭的，巴泽尔修斯警督。”

“我记得我是在问拉多巴尔金委托我眼前这位先生所做的事吧？”茶发青年毫不退缩地对上了他的眼神，“至于我刚刚说的都是各个专案组在调查的案件。有趣的是，这里面或多或少都有证人提到‘瘴气谷的疯狗先生’。”

欧多加隆连笑了几声，拦下了正要反驳的涅尔基甘铎。“你要是这么好奇的话，告诉你也无妨。”他笑道，“拉多巴尔金费了九牛二虎之力找上我，就是为了调查瓦尔哈扎克亲王当年的私生子现在究竟在何处。”

——在隔壁房间旁观审讯的管理官们纷纷变了脸色，而知晓七年前那起绑架案始末的更是倒抽了一口凉气。

恶棍拿眼角挑衅似地瞟了一眼单向玻璃，好像在对着玻璃后的高层们示威一样。“拉多巴尔金对七年前的事耿耿于怀……但谁叫他雇来的绑匪是个废物来着？当然了，那位亲王当时也狠狠地摆了他一道。”欧多加隆慢条斯理地说着，似乎在确定玻璃后的那些人都听清楚了他的话，“他在你们警方的眼皮底下叫走了绑匪，装作答应他的条件，然后派了他得力的‘清道夫’去那间废弃的工厂里拧开了阀门……嘿，剩下的事你最清楚不过了，巴泽尔修斯警督。”

茶发青年微微颔首，但没说什么，默默地听着他的话。恶棍又盯了他一会儿，接着厌恶地说：“说实话，你们忏悔过吗？……我想是没有——环环相扣，相互包庇，这是出了事后你们一贯的作风。就算是被媒体知道了，也掀不起什么波澜。反正人们的忘性巨大，过不了两天就不记得到底出过什么事了。所以你们就钻了这个空子，永远不会承认自己的失误……这么多年来都是这样。”

巴泽尔修斯听罢眯起了眼睛，总觉得那名恶棍和涅尔基甘铎先前在一唱一和地演戏，装作迫不得已地将以前的事情一点点地在一众警方高层面前抖露出来。可他没去打断他，反而任由他说完了他想说的话。隔壁的管理管们或许已经急得跳了脚，恨不得冲进来让欧多加隆闭嘴。但目前那扇门还好好地关着，巴泽尔修斯觉得可能是伊比路玖拦了下来。“……所以你知道了那个孩子的下落？”他问道。

“这可不好说。毕竟我们尊贵的亲王殿下这么谨慎。”欧多加隆拿嘲讽的语气模棱两可地说道。

“所以谨慎的他为了守住自己的秘密，就雇你去反杀了拉多巴尔金？”

“反对，”伯爵不假思索地出声打断道，“这属于诱导性询问，警察先生。”

“那我换个说法，”巴泽尔修斯平静地说，“你在拉多巴尔金的办公室中杀了他，但期间被他用摆在屋里做装饰的‘胁差’所伤，因此留下了血迹。”

“证据，”涅尔基甘铎拿食指抵着太阳穴说道，“如果没有证据，这些不过都是你的揣测罢了，不足以形成对我委托人的指控。”

茶发青年冷笑了一声，交叠起双手说道：“我们的疯狗先生做起这种事来得心应手，想来不会留下太多痕迹——凶器和那柄砍伤你的‘胁差’我一定是找不到的。”

欧多加隆扬了扬眉毛，露出了嘲弄的笑容。

“那我的委托人是不是可以走了，警察先生？”伯爵挑衅似地问。

“别着急，我还没说完。”巴泽尔修斯轻敲着桌子说道，“那两样关键的物证虽然暂时杳无踪迹，但我还有些有趣的照片得让你们看看。”他说着从文件夹里抽出了几张照片，那上面清晰地拍下了欧多加隆的身影。“你避开摄像头的本领总让我佩服……或者是你提前‘黑’进了那栋大楼的监控系统？……不过感谢科技，行车记录仪总是能给我们惊喜。”年轻的探员微笑道，“你走进那栋大楼的时候可没拿什么武士刀，怎么出来的时候‘顺手牵羊’了一把？”

欧多加隆轻哼了一声，面无表情地看着那些照片。而涅尔基甘铎这会儿倒没去打断巴泽尔修斯的话，但他看了那些照片后并不怎么意外，仍是一副气定神闲的模样。

“信息科处理了图像后发现你拿走的‘胁差’正是拉多巴尔金办公室里消失的那一把，好像还算得上是古董来着。”巴泽尔修斯瞥着欧多加隆漫不经心地说道，“也就是说，仅此一把。”

“既然你找不到凶器和那把刀，怎么能证明拉多巴尔金是因为我的委托人而死？”涅尔基甘铎开口说道，“现在看来他只是拿走了那柄‘胁差’而已。”

“为什么？”巴泽尔修斯盯着他们两人问道，“在拉多巴尔金的一整套古董武士刀收藏里，这只是其中的一把。你为什么只单单拿走这一把呢？”

恶棍坐直了身子，轻佻地说道：“看着顺眼而已。”

巴泽尔修斯冷笑了一声，说：“你在拉多巴尔金的死亡推断时间段里走出了他的办公楼，手上拿着一把他办公室里的武士刀，而案发现场还留着你的血迹……你挑东西的时间点还真是特别，疯狗先生。”

“这些都只是间接证据，”涅尔基甘铎强调道，“只能证明他在那个时间去了拉多巴尔金的办公室，拿走了一把日本刀。至于血迹……谁知道那是什么时候留下的。你能证明么？”

巴泽尔修斯又笑了一声，不紧不慢地回应道：“我们的疯狗先生在案发后的第二天去见了瓦尔哈扎克亲王，之后在一位特别的人的家里待了一晚……这些你不会否认吧？”

欧多加隆看着巴泽尔修斯摆出来的照片皱起了眉头，表情终于变了变——照片上的亚库披着他的西装外套，和他并肩向着她的住所走去。而那一晚的事还像昨天发生的一样。

“这怎么了？”恶棍那伤怀的表情转瞬即逝，“我不能和女人回家吗？”

茶发青年这次恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后又拿出了经过放大处理后的照片——欧多加隆左肩上透出了丝丝血迹。“……我想我们得给信息科的同事涨点儿工资。”他敲着照片说道。

“这也许是他回了瘴气谷后被什么人偷袭所致……你知道那是个什么鬼地方。”涅尔基甘铎说道。

“我以为你会说点儿别的理由呢，学长。”巴泽尔修斯冷嘲热讽道，“我们在瘴气谷的线人可没说那天晚上有什么打斗……而且我也不觉得那里有谁会疯癫到去挑衅杀人不眨眼的疯狗先生。”

伯爵张嘴还想说什么，但巴泽尔修斯没给他这个机会。“我再告诉你们一个有趣的事实，”茶发青年说着又甩出了一叠照片和比对资料，“那位记者小姐的房间里有鲁米诺反应，经过检验后发现那些血迹属于欧多加隆。关于这一点，我得感谢你帮她搬了家，伯爵殿下……这才让我有机会好好检查了一番。”

“所以呢？”伯爵听他提起亚库果然沉下了脸。事实上从巴泽尔修斯拿出她的照片后，这屋子里的气氛就更加古怪，蔓延着一股浓重的火药味。

“你难道要反驳我，说是那位小姐砍伤了欧多加隆吗？”

涅尔基甘铎哼了一声，说：“退一万步讲，你这样充其量只能证明我的委托人受了伤。”

“……有可能在案发现场。”巴泽尔修斯补充道，嘴角带出了一丝不易察觉的狡黠。

“哦，在案发现场，”伯爵向前探了探身子，挑衅道，“听起来像是我的委托人受到了攻击，尔后做了些合理的自卫。”

“你觉得上了庭，法官和陪审团会相信这些说辞吗？”

“为什么不？……证据，巴泽尔修斯警督。决定性的证据。”涅尔基甘铎笑了笑，“无论什么时候，证据就是一切。让我再重申一遍，我的委托人是因为所谓的‘嫌疑’而坐到这里的，而举证是你们的义务。但现在你的证据不足以支持你的指控……就算是最后上了庭，我也会为我的委托人做无罪辩护的。”

“狡辩。”巴泽尔修斯紧蹙着双眉不满地说道，“既然这样，那不妨请你的委托人把那柄刀交出来，好还他个清白……如果交不出来的话，我想‘故意毁坏重要物证’也是个挺适合他的罪名。”

涅尔基甘铎眯起了眼睛。“那就如你所愿。”他轻声说道。

“我会记得稍后向你们索要的。”巴泽尔修斯抓着原子笔狠狠地在纸上做了些笔记，接着说道，“如果按照你刚刚的说法， 伯爵殿下，你的委托人去见了被害者。尔后不知出于什么原因，拉多巴尔金开始攻击他，而他不得已才做了些反击，导致了被害者死亡……是不是？”

“你可以那么理解。”

“那就古怪了。”茶发青年冷笑道，又抽出了几张尸体的照片，“被害人的枪伤只有一处，也就是额头的致命伤。”

“这有什么古怪的？”

“单看这个枪伤确实是没什么……但问题是现场还有第二个弹孔，”巴泽尔修斯点了点桌面上的照片，“在死者的防弹衣上。”

欧多加隆轻哼了一声，说道：“我在制止他的时候本也没想取他性命，更没想到他会穿了防弹衣……这有什么问题吗？”

“是吗？”巴泽尔修斯反问道，“能够在打斗过程中精准爆头的你会看不出他穿了防弹衣吗？”

恶棍暧昧地笑了笑，说道：“‘人有失手，马有失蹄’……我为什么不能有失误呢？”

“听着，欧多加隆先生，”巴泽尔修斯向前探了探身子，没去接他的话，“现在你已经承认了你在案发时间去过现场、受了伤、拿走了一把日本刀……以及向死者开了枪。只是我们一直纠结于‘证据’，没有讨论‘动机’，我看现在是时候来谈谈这个问题了。”

“我的委托人没有什么动机，”涅尔基甘铎立刻说，“拉多巴尔金在听完了那位亲王的秘密后想要杀人灭口罢了。”

“关于这一点，你就别睁着眼睛说瞎话了，学长。”巴泽尔修斯冷笑道，“你还不清楚坐在你旁边的到底是谁吗？”他说完停顿了一会儿，好像故意让隔壁的管理官们紧张一样。

伯爵轻蔑地笑了一下，说道：“我想这个由你亲口说出来会‘更有意义’，巴泽尔修斯警督。”

茶发青年盯了他们一会儿，总觉得眼前的两个人像是故意在等着这一刻。事实上，在这种场合下由他来说出欧多加隆的真实身份，也不啻是对警方一种莫大的讽刺。他又看了看他眼前的恶棍，眼神里不禁带上了几丝悲悯与愧疚。“是的，”巴泽尔修斯的语气严肃，那份庄重一丝一丝地渗透进审讯室里冰冷的空气，“欧多加隆是七年前那场绑架案里丧生的孩子的哥哥。”

他的话音刚落，便听得走廊上响起了一片沉重的脚步声。接下去审讯室的门被猛然推开，两名管理官脸色阴沉地走了进来。而伊比路玖跟在后面，脸上挂着一副烦躁的神情。

欧多加隆笑出了声，面无惧色地调侃道：“所以你一直在审问被你间接害死的那个孩子的哥哥……那是什么感觉，巴泽尔修斯警督？”

“我很抱歉，”茶发青年低声说，“尤其是看到你变成了这副样子。”

“如果我不变成这副模样，我会等来这一句抱歉吗？”欧多加隆嘲弄道，锐利的眼神扫过了管理官们，“而这也仅仅是你的道歉。那警方呢？哦，我想他们是不会道歉的……可道歉了又有什么用呢？”

“巴泽尔修斯警督，你不需要向这个穷凶恶极的罪犯道歉。如果他过去的身份影响了你的理智和判断，那往后你也不必再负责和他有关的案子。”其中一名管理官义正言辞地朗声说道。

“恕我直言，管理官阁下，”涅尔基甘铎的声音插了进来，“我的委托人在被法官最后定为‘有罪’之前，都是清白的。请注意你的称呼。”

“伯爵殿下，我实在是不知道您为何要接手这种人的案子。”头发斑白的管理官说道，“七年前的事是场意外，警方没有做错任何事。”

欧多加隆听后又狞笑了起来，说道：“你瞧，我多了解他们。事实上，我也知道他们很多的‘小秘密’，像是挪用公款和招妓之类的无聊轶事我可是听过不少……说不定我还能找到什么账本和录像之类的。”

“你还想罪加一等吗？你这是无端污蔑公职人员——”

“……够了！”伊比路玖喝止道，浑厚的声音几乎震得情绪激动的管理官们晃了两下，“我相信巴泽尔修斯警督能够做出合理的决断。而我们谁也不想看到那些‘小秘密’明天出现在《苍蓝星周刊》的头版头条。”

他说完之后，两名管理官虽还有些气急败坏，但像是突然反应过来了什么，悻悻离开了审讯室。而伊比路玖就那样留在了审讯室，一言不发地立在角落里，仍将主导权悉数交给巴泽尔修斯。

年轻的探员叹了口气，交叠起双手说道：“我对你的感情和想法都是我个人的事，和现在的这些案件无关。我不会因为那些愧疚而对你心慈手软的。”

“那最好不过了。”恶棍又懒洋洋地靠在了椅背上，“换成别人也怪没意思的，不出两句话就要求饶了。”他说罢故意朝着单向玻璃的方向努了努嘴。

“言归正传。”巴泽尔修斯轻咳了一声，“你的动机就来自于七年前的绑架案。”

“是说我为了复仇所以杀了雇了绑匪的拉多巴尔金吗？”欧多加隆冷笑道，“那他死的也太便宜了。”

“所以你不否认你有动机了？”巴泽尔修斯正色道。

“就算我有动机，那也是因为你们这些废物抓不到真凶所致。”恶棍依旧轻佻地说。

巴泽尔修斯瞪了他一眼，继续说道：“拉多巴尔金雇了你去调查那位亲王的私生子，而你也就将计就计，在骗他说调查完成后，进入他的办公室开枪将他杀害。”

恶棍漆黑的眸子闪动了一下，脸上的表情依旧风平浪静。“我并不想杀了他。他和瓦尔哈扎克斗得两败俱伤岂不是更好？……我只是一个信守承诺的‘生意人’，规规矩矩地向他汇报完了有关事宜，却被他突然发疯似地挥刀砍伤。我躲闪不及，最终肩膀受了伤，之后不得已而开枪自卫。而我也不想取他的性命，所以第一枪打在了他的腹部。可他像是丧失了理智，我才最终不得不瞄向了他的脑袋。”欧多加隆微笑道，“……这些解释你满意吗？”

“‘躲闪不及、肩膀受了伤’……”巴泽尔修斯拿起原子笔轻轻点着太阳穴，“你的出血量应该远大于现场的那点血迹。但实际上那间办公室里只有一点不易察觉的痕迹……你在现场的那点时间显然是不够你清理和伪装的。而想要完全骗过鲁米诺反应，除非是把拉多巴尔金的办公室重新漆一遍。”

“出血量只是理论上的，衣物也能够在一定程度上阻隔血液渗出。而拉多巴尔金对于这些‘冷兵器’的使用只是个门外汉，他落刀的力度与准度可都不一定。”伯爵说道，“……所以现场留下的才能说明一切。”

“原来如此，”巴泽尔修斯嘴角勾起了一丝微笑，“如果那根本不是现场呢？……我的意思是，欧多加隆肩上的伤或许根本不是在拉多巴尔金的办公室弄的。”

涅尔基甘铎嘲弄地笑了起来，说：“刚刚可是你口口声声说他的伤是在案发现场留下的。你是怎么了，我亲爱的学弟，难道这场无意义的审讯已经让你精神混乱了么？”

巴泽尔修斯倒不着恼，微笑着继续说道：“我刚刚说的是‘有可能’，学长。而你在我提出这个说法后就自然而然地接了过去，称你的委托人的伤是因为‘正当防卫’。这也就是说，这个辩护立场是建立在‘欧多加隆留在案发现场的血迹是因为被拉多巴尔金砍伤’之上的。但如果稍微反过来想想——如果欧多加隆在现场的血迹是他故意留下的呢？……也就是说他那时肩膀并没有受伤，他的伤是事后离开了案发现场在别处、由别人弄出来的。”

“胡言乱语、自相矛盾——”伯爵冷笑了几声，“你自己刚刚已经否定了这个说法——‘他不可能在瘴气谷’受伤，因为你们的线人没有发现‘类似的打斗’。而那位记者小姐也不可能砍伤他……你真的还清醒么，巴泽尔修斯警督？”

“我否定的到底是什么，学长？”年轻的探员冷静地回击道，“我只是说他肩膀上的伤不可能是在上述地方弄的。可我没说不可能是在除了案发现场、瘴气谷和记者小姐家之外的地方。”

“哦？……”涅尔基甘铎不快地拖长了声音，“你既然这么胸有成竹，想来是十拿九稳了？如果你不能拿出来相应的证据，我可是会在之后认真地考虑起诉你‘诬蔑’和‘损害名誉’的。”

“嘿，学长，你明知道我拿不出来还要这么说吗？……真是冷酷无情。”巴泽尔修斯一挑眉毛，揶揄道。

“那你这番胡言乱语到底是在做什么？……显示警方已经山穷水尽了吗？”涅尔基甘铎嘲讽道。

茶发青年将手上的原子笔扔在了桌上，严肃地说道：“我不可能拿出来的，是不是？……你家里沾了血的地方早就换过了吧？”

伯爵那副大理石雕像般的表情终于变了变，似是没想到他会将矛头调转向了自己。“你知道自己在说什么吗？……你可是用你缺乏证据的、风马牛不相及的推断在指控我——”

“我没有指控你，学长。我只是在向你陈述一种可能性……可以推翻你的‘正当防卫’理论，从而证明你的委托人是蓄意杀害拉多巴尔金的。”巴泽尔修斯直视着他的眸子说道，“你帮那位记者小姐搬了家，到底是为什么？……难道仅仅是为了保护她的安全吗？”

涅尔基甘铎轻哼了一声，但依旧沉稳地说：“因为你们的失误，她被劫持为人质，差点儿就丢了性命。我帮她搬了家，不想让她再担惊受怕。毕竟和我在一起她会安全得多……而这也是担心自己心爱女人所做出的正常举动吧？”

欧多加隆听罢不易察觉地拿眼角瞥了他一眼。

“你还真是大言不惭，”巴泽尔修斯冷笑道，“竟然还有脸在你旁边那个人面前说这种话。”

“注意你的言辞，巴泽尔修斯警督。”伯爵挑衅道，“现在可还是在审讯过程中。”

茶发青年恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后又拿出了一张价目明细表。“你帮她搬家也不过是一个利用了形势的幌子罢了。正常人会花五十万帮人搬家吗？”

“这有什么问题？”

巴泽尔修斯不满地“啧”了一声，然后咬着牙说道，“你那五十万里包含了粉刷墙壁和更换地毯的费用。你那套房子可才新买了不久，需要重新装修之类的吗？”

“我想让她住得更——”涅尔基甘铎忽然想到了什么，便立刻住嘴不说了。

“哦？原来你让她住进了你们曾伪造伤口的那一间屋子吗？”巴泽尔修斯揪住了他的话头，“……我可真想让她来旁听一下这场审讯。”

一直站在角落里沉默不语的伊比路玖突然轻笑了一声。“……抱歉，不必在意我。”他低声解释道，“你们继续。”

巴泽尔修斯狐疑地看了他一眼，但还是很快重回了正轨。他对欧多加隆说道：“你拿走的那柄日本刀，我一直认为是拉多巴尔金砍伤了你后，你为了销毁带有自己血迹的证据而带走了它。但若是也反过来想，还有种可能是他根本没伤到你，他也不可能伤到你。因为在他能砍伤你之前，他就已经死了。

“你事后从拉多巴尔金的办公室拿走了‘胁差’是为了伪造自己受伤这件事，好让你们脱罪的‘正当防卫’主张成立。你当时很有可能是在知道拉多巴尔金穿了防弹衣的情况下朝他开了第一枪。他本就对你处处提防，这也就是为什么他在见你的时候穿上了防弹衣。等你开了枪后，他便宛若惊弓之鸟，无意识地抓起了手边的‘胁差’。”年轻的探员说道，“而你在他还未真正挥刀砍向你时就开了第二枪，送他归了西。”

欧多加隆扬了扬眉毛，好像他在说什么天方夜谭一样。

“那之后欧多加隆在现场留下了一点自己的血迹，然后拿着那把沾了拉多巴尔金指纹的‘胁差’离开了现场，去了你家，伯爵殿下。”巴泽尔修斯又盯着涅尔基甘铎说道，“然后由你挥刀砍向了他的肩膀。”

红发青年听罢几乎是歇斯底里地笑了起来。他笑得太厉害，让立在一旁的守卫紧张地按住了自己的枪。“你是不是疯了，巴泽尔修斯警督？”

而伯爵皮笑肉不笑地鼓起了掌，讽刺道：“真是异想天开的推理，我亲爱的学弟。你怎么能证明你这宛若天马行空一样的想象力？还有一点，我的委托人为什么还要在现场留下自己的血迹？……等着你们来抓他吗？”

“我相信你们都了解‘防御性伤口’吧。”巴泽尔修斯不紧不慢地说，“按照欧多加隆刚刚的说法，拉多巴尔金是突然毫无征兆地砍向他的。而人在这种情况下会本能地护住自己，因而会在手背或是手臂等部位留下这种所谓的‘防御性伤口’。但若是故意要别人来砍自己，可不会出现这种伤痕——我想只要问问记者小姐就应该能知道你那天晚上到底有没有那些伤口了吧。”

欧多加隆慢慢收敛起了笑容，垂下了眼。

“至于你为什么要在现场多此一举地留下自己的血迹……这种不谨慎的方式不像是你一贯的风格。你若是真想除掉拉多巴尔金，总能让他消失的无影无踪。但反过来想想，如果你想要别人认为是你下的手，那也就说得通了。”巴泽尔修斯轻声说，“而我也会马上自然而然地联想到是瓦尔哈扎克亲王指使你去的……等到你真进了审讯室，你和你的律师就会搬出‘正当防卫’来要求无罪，就像现在这样。”

涅尔基甘铎一直眯着眼睛盯着他看，那表情看上去像是恶龙在打量自己的猎物一样。“在你说完了‘异想天开的名推理’之后，我得由衷地提醒你，我亲爱的学弟，”伯爵冷森森地说，“你是怎么把我的委托人请到这里来的？”

“通过比对现场的血迹和他的DNA。”巴泽尔修斯对他的诘问并不意外，“我知道你要说什么。”

“那好，”涅尔基甘铎几乎是咄咄逼人地说，“请你回答我，你是通过合法渠道拿到我委托人的DNA样本么？”

“那是由我的证人提供的。”

“在这一过程中，你有没有对她进行过威逼利诱？”

“涅尔基甘铎伯爵，”巴泽尔修斯冷笑了几声，咬牙切齿地回应道，“那你和你的委托人有没有威胁我的证人？有没有对她造成人身伤害？”

伯爵轻哼了一声，然后又打开了公文包，抽出了一叠文件，准备对着巴泽尔修斯发难。

“……够了。”伊比路玖再次出声道，慢慢地踱步到了桌前，“关于这个问题，你们又会不停地纠缠下去，分不出个所以然来。我看不如稍微破个例，请记者小姐过来直接作证。反正她在隔壁旁听了半天，这会儿也应该想要‘转换一下心情’了。不知你们意下如何？”

他的话音刚落，那屋子里的气氛瞬间跌破冰点。涅尔基甘铎铁青着脸，看上去要将伊比路玖生吞活剥了一样。而欧多加隆从刚才起就一言不发，这会儿听了伊比路玖的话，不由自主地将目光投向了单向玻璃，好像期盼着能和玻璃后的那个人视线交汇似的。

“我没什么意见。”巴泽尔修斯沉默了一会儿，低声说道。

伊比路玖点了点头，然后将目光投向了欧多加隆和涅尔基甘铎。

“不必了——”恶棍突然出人意料地说，“没什么意义。我不需要她来自以为是地施舍她的同情。”

涅尔基甘铎意外地斜了他一眼，而欧多加隆自顾自地接着说了下去。“你想让我认罪也不是不可以，但我有条件，巴泽尔修斯警督。”恶棍轻声说，“我相信你会接受的。”

“什么条件？”巴泽尔修斯在他说完了之前的话后一直恼怒地瞪着他。

“‘污点证人’，”欧多加隆慢慢地说，“你会从我这儿得到想要的证据的。”


	51. Chapter 51

51

亚库到达警局的时候有些狼狈，几乎是上气不接下气地走向了前台。大雨又如约而至，让她在路上耽搁了些时间。

审讯已经开始了一会儿，而警局前台的接待员在漫不经心地递给她印有“访客”的贴纸时不住地打量着她，几次欲言又止，似乎想问问她那些沸沸扬扬的绯闻。亚库道了谢，然后假装不在意那探究的目光一样，向着警局里走去。她深呼吸了几次，想让自己显得镇定些，但高跟鞋敲打在地上急促的声响和她脸上的表情一样慌张。

“记者小姐。”伊比路玖忽然出现在走廊上招呼着她往审讯室的方向走，就好像他早就知道她会来一样，“别紧张，他们没有你想象中的那么不理智。”他看着她惨白的脸色安抚道。

“……但愿如此。”她低低地说，但看上去仍旧没缓过神来。

“至少目前是的……你希望谁能赢？”伊比路玖说完又揪住了个路过的“倒霉蛋”，吩咐他跑腿给亚库倒杯热咖啡。

“或许没有输赢，警察先生。”亚库沉默了两秒才回应道。

身材魁梧的警察头子听罢轻笑了一声，从下属手里接了咖啡递给了亚库。“那么，记者小姐，”他说道，“如果稍后要你作证的话，你会实事求是吗？……当然了，这是公民的义务。但你明白我的意思。”

“我不擅长说谎。”亚库抿了一口咖啡，紧接着又嘟囔了一句“真苦”。

“我知道。”伊比路玖微笑道，“理论上来说，你是不能去旁听这场审讯的。但我想有时候破个例也没什么……你想听听看吗？”

亚库听后有些狐疑地看了看他，然后点了点头。

于是伊比路玖领着她到一旁签了些“保密协议”一类的文件，而亚库一时间有些恍惚，觉得自己像是在签什么“生死契”一样。魁梧的警察头子在推门前又嘱咐道：“别去理会里面那两个老家伙，他们在意的只是自己头上的‘乌纱帽’而已。”

亚库“嗯”了一声，很快便迎着两名管理官质疑的目光走进了房间。她从没进过审讯室单向玻璃后的屋子，但它和另一侧的房间一样阴冷。

“这不合规吧，警监。”一名管理官果然皱着眉说。

“记者小姐是我们重要的参考证人。”伊比路玖不卑不亢地说。

“参考证人？”头发斑白的管理官冷笑了一声，“她不过是个勾搭上了伯爵的小报记者，尽写些胡说八道的报道。你竟然要让这种人来旁听这么重要的审讯吗？”

“记者小姐说不定会让到时候陷入僵局的场面有所转机……我以为您能认识到这一点呢，”伊比路玖表示遗憾地耸了耸肩，“至于您对她的称呼，我想稍后您不妨当着涅尔基甘铎伯爵的面亲口再说一遍，看看他听完是个什么反应。”

管理官阴沉着脸，许久才又说道：“到时候你来负责。”

“当然，”伊比路玖笑了笑，“这点儿觉悟我还是有的。”

于是两名管理官没再说什么，只是不时瞥上一眼亚库。她起先被那带着敌意的目光看得浑身不自在，但她的注意力很快便被另一侧胶着的审讯全部吸引了过去。

从单向玻璃的另一侧望着那三个人的感觉很古怪，她到最后已经不知道自己心里的那架天秤究竟往哪边倾斜——恶棍和警察，谎言与真相，黑与白……她无力地坐在那儿，看着他们唇枪舌剑地交锋。

如果真的要她去作证，她会怎么说？

亚库只觉得四肢冰凉，心头突突跳个不停。当她听到巴泽尔修斯亲口说出七年前的事件时，她的心口泛起一阵绞痛，让她几乎窒息。而警方的高层果然和她预想的差不多，依旧不肯承认当年的失误。

“你不会乱写些什么吧？”一名管理官推门回来后问道，脸上的表情阴云密布。

“……什么？”她的思绪回到了现实，这才意识到他们的存在，“……暂时不会。再说我也只会写些‘胡说八道的报道’。”

管理官听后眯起了眼睛，不悦地瞪着她。而她也选择忽略他们的目光，只顾盯着另一头的三人，手上的纸杯几乎被她捏出个坑来。

她要怎么去形容他们之间的交锋呢？……那确实像在下西洋棋，从一开始就步步为营，揣摩着对手的心思。一条进攻路线被对方封住，便要立即再生出另一条通路来。直至最后将对方团团围住，叫出“将军”为止。

亚库的心里七上八下的，而她要集中所有的注意力才能不跟丢巴泽尔修斯的思路。她始终替他捏着一把汗，每当她觉得他被伯爵逼进了死胡同时，他在最后却能够跳脱出来，然后把对方带回到他的节奏之中。

她远远地打量着巴泽尔修斯，只见他紧皱着眉，全神贯注地盯着面前的两个人，脸上的表情却是冷静而坚定。她很少见到他这副样子，此时只觉得有种说不出来的安心。他多数时候确实是狡黠和敏感的，有时候甚至到了令人厌恶的程度，可他最终却还是会出人意料地诚恳。他本可以拿着瓦尔哈扎克提供的证据来逼欧多加隆就范，可他却选了另一种“麻烦”的方式——巴泽尔修斯规规矩矩地坐在审讯室里，没耍花招，没用任何强行逼供的手段，而是凭着逻辑与推理耐心地将对方的狡辩与谎言推翻在地。

欧多加隆肩上伪造的伤、那莫名的五十万，还有她那被掩藏了血迹的卧室……

亚库听了巴泽尔修斯的推论，胸中像被塞进了一团棉花，怎么也呼吸不畅。

那两个人从头到尾都在欺瞒她、威胁她、利用她，而她却还像个傻子一样选择站在他们一边，对一份不可能的感情抱着奢望，然后拒绝那个试图拯救她的人，兀自在泥潭里挣扎。

亚库看着那名红发青年，蓦然间只觉得他陌生得厉害。她轻叹了口气，心里的最后那点儿幻想像是海中浪尖上的泡沫，被卷上岸后尽数破掉——他不会收手也不会回头，更不可能答应带她远走高飞，去过普通人的生活。他在深渊里越陷越深，而她带来的那点儿光亮对他来说微不足道。

亚库眼中泛起了泪水，胸口那股堵塞感渐渐演变成了针扎一样。她听到了涅尔基甘铎的质问，也隐约猜出他拿出的那一叠文件里的内容。她明白他叫她来究竟是为了什么——在警方高层面前说她是受了巴泽尔修斯的逼迫，不得已才将证据交给他。说她一直以来都被他所纠缠……

……她会那么做吗？

两名管理官又将目光重新定格在她身上。而她缓慢地站起身，听到伊比路玖的话后准备向着另一侧的房间走去。“他没有。”亚库的嘴唇翕动了一下，在拉开门前用极轻的声音说道，“证据是我交给他的……巴泽尔修斯警督没有威胁过我。”

她说完后，对自己的回答颇感意外。而单向玻璃后，那名红发青年像是听到了她的答案一般，拿目光追寻着她的身影。她垂下眼，不敢去看他的眼神。一颗眼泪滴落在她的手背上。

“不必了——”亚库刚拉开门，却听到欧多加隆在隔壁出人意料地说，“没什么意义。我不需要她来自以为是地施舍她的同情。”

她怔在原地，进也不是，退也不是，胸口那针扎一般的疼痛让她几乎背过气去。她断断续续地听到欧多加隆的声音从远方传来，于是她本能地朝着声源走去。可走廊上不知为何漆黑一片，让她看不清眼前的路。

“……忘了我。”

他在黑暗中说道。

高跟鞋磨得她的脚生疼，而她周身冰冷，耳畔嗡嗡直响，到最后也跌入到那团看不见光的深渊里。

 

雨还在下，寒意顺着淅淅沥沥的雨滴钻入骨缝，慢慢让人忘记了温暖究竟是什么。亚库重新见到的光亮来自枕边不远处的一盏灯。她挣扎着想起身，但后脑的一阵钝痛让她重新跌回枕上。而她同时浑身无力，周身都酸疼不已。

“……醒了？”伯爵的声音从不远处传来。他坐在床边，照例拿着他的平板电脑翻看着资料。他原先还像个雕塑一般，此时见她睁开了眼，终于显露出一丝如释重负的表情。“你在警局昏了过去。”他探过身，摸了摸她的额头，“还有点低烧。医生说你是因为最近积劳成疾，压力太大所致……”

她答应了一声，看到涅尔基甘铎心中却不免失望——她还在这儿，哪儿都去不了，可这也是她自己选的。那疲惫感让她心里空荡荡的，好像周围的一切都失去了色彩。而她过了一会儿才反应过来自己又躺在了伯爵的床上，登时浑身更不自在。

“你的衣服我换过了，”他若无其事地说，假装没看到她失落的眼神，“反正我也不是没见过。”

亚库重重地叹了口气，只觉得头更疼了。

“你身上有几处淤青，我已经遵照医嘱帮你上过药了……还好警局的走廊上铺了地毯，不然你那一下可能会摔成脑震荡。”

“上药？……”她自言自语了一句，之后有些慌乱地踢开被子，挣扎着查看摔伤的部位。而她身上那件深蓝色的真丝睡裙因为她扭曲的姿势褪到了近乎“危险”的高度，让她身边那个人不得不用咳嗽来掩饰内心霎时脱缰般的欲念。

“你有这么不信任我吗？”伯爵有些不开心地抱怨道，然后一把揪住被子，将她像个粽子一样裹了个严严实实。

“……有。”亚库低声答道，又想起了那五十万和自己的卧室。

涅尔基甘铎不满意地挑起了眉毛，贴着她的耳朵说道：“我已经像个绅士一样很克制了，你可别得寸进尺地让我做些‘多余’的事。”

“我现在是个病人，”她伸出手捂住他的嘴，“你不会连病人都不放过吧？”

伯爵轻哼了一声，移开她的手后嘟囔了一句“真凉”，然后就那么握着，不时放到嘴边轻呵上几口气帮她暖手。“你饿不饿？”涅尔基甘铎又问道，“楼下有烩饭、牛肉粥和罗宋汤……”

“我没什么胃口。”亚库说。可她很快便有些后悔，因为她面前的男人听后眉头越皱越紧，看上去马上要端着其中一样上来逼着她吃下去。“……我等下饿了会吃的。”她亡羊补牢般地说道。

“最好是这样。”涅尔基甘铎不悦地说，“你得赶紧好起来，接下去还有要你做的事。”

“那审讯……没事了？”她没接他的话，而是问起了先前的审讯。

伯爵看了看她，反问道：“你说呢？……你希望是怎样的结果？”

“……我不知道。”她顿了下，眼神有些暗淡。

涅尔基甘铎冷笑了一声，说：“托你的福，我们现在姑且算是和警方‘合作’的状态……拿那些相关证据来换欧多加隆暂时的自由，而他也答应做警方的‘污点证人’。”

亚库听罢沉默不语，胸口那股堵塞感依旧凝滞不散，让她呼吸不畅。她慢慢撑着靠枕坐起身，接过了涅尔基甘铎递来的一杯蜂蜜水喝了两口，半晌才又叹道：“……也算是个‘两全其美’的局面。”

伯爵狠狠地瞪了她一眼，不满地说：“我们本是可以全身而退的……如果你没晕过去的话。”

“就算我没有，”亚库低声说，“我也不会说是‘巴泽尔修斯警督威胁我’的。”

银发青年听后难以置信地看着她，她一度以为他又要像之前一样冲她大发雷霆。但或许是念着她还在发烧，他最终忍了下来。“那你真该庆幸你‘恰到好处’地晕在了走廊上。”涅尔基甘铎用威胁的语调说，“否则你知道……”

“……我知道。但没关系。”她打断了他，淡淡地回应道。

“没关系？”伯爵低吼道，“欧多加隆怎么样你也没关系吗？”

她胸口那股疼痛感又翩然而至。“我有点累了，伯爵殿下。”亚库闭着眼轻声说，“……我只想好好睡一觉。”

涅尔基甘铎愣在原地，一时间找不出合适的话来回应她。他拿了她手上的杯子放在一边，然后捏着她的手腕喃喃道：“我或许不该让你去接近巴泽尔修斯……”

亚库本能地想挣开他，然而最终却只是徒劳地瞪着那只玫瑰金的手镯在她手腕上晃了两下。她抬头望向眼前的伯爵，见他脸上混杂了自责与愤怒，而她说不清到底是哪种情绪占了上风。她等着他再对她发火，可他只是直愣愣地看着她，然后长叹一口气，将她拥入怀里。

“你喜欢上他了……是不是？”他过了半晌才低声问道。

“我喜欢谁、讨厌谁又有什么关系呢，伯爵大人？……那都是我的‘白日梦’，全都不可能变为现实。”亚库自暴自弃地说，“而这些对你来说也无关紧要，不过是能利用的点罢了。”

“的确……”涅尔基甘铎听罢抱着她的手臂又紧了紧，“或许是那样。可对我来说并不是‘无关紧要’。”

“哦，是的。”她皱着眉厌烦地说，“就像要被‘献祭’的家畜那样，你总得让它们顺利活到祭祀典礼的那天——”

“……不是那样！”他低吼着打断了她的话，双手紧捏着她的肩膀。

“不是？”亚库冷笑了一声，“你们从一开始就计划好了……我得感谢我自己的利用价值和伯爵殿下的宽宏大量，让我才能苟活到现在。”

她那副心灰意冷的模样让涅尔基甘铎心中蓦地不是滋味，而他那股怒气也在他看了她那双眼睛后渐渐消散。他又端详了一会儿她手腕上的那只手镯，然后伏在她肩头低语道：“……我要拿你怎么办？”

亚库的嘴唇翕动了一下，她还是不习惯和他贴得这么近。“你对我不满意，杀了我便是。”她平静地说。

“杀了你？”银发青年喃喃道，“……如果能那么简单就好了。”

“有什么难的，”亚库低声说，“你只要用你床头放着的那把枪——”

他听罢不由地打了个冷颤，猛然意识到她一直在以言语相激，似乎想要诱使他做出像之前一样不理智的行为来。“……你在想什么？你不会是想……”他有些惊慌失措地看着她，而这种表情还是第一次在他脸上出现。

亚库毫无生气地看着他，眼神空洞得像那些精致的洋娃娃。

“不……别那么做。往后也别那么做，”涅尔基甘铎有些语无伦次地说，“我答应过他不让你出事……而你那样我真的会发疯的。”


	52. Chapter 52

52

大雨总是让人莫名的沮丧。连续的降雨已经让不少人心情灰暗，就连访谈节目里都在讨论阴雨天与自杀率的联系，可在那之后他们却要放上阴郁的灵魂爵士乐，好像故意想让人提不起精神一样。要不然就是谈论一番气候变暖带来的极端天气，然后对着现任执政者的减排政策说三道四。

巴泽尔修斯这会儿没再像平时一样“野蛮”地开车，起码他的双手都老老实实地放在了方向盘上。他出了趟城，此刻正堵在回城的高速路上。大雨让雨刷几乎失去了应有的作用，前挡风玻璃上的雨滴像是瀑布一样奔腾而下。路上白茫茫的一片，车子驶过时溅起的水花更是让视线氤氲不明。若是再碰上些拉货的大卡车，车身所带起的水花便像是鲸鱼翻身，掀起一片惊涛骇浪。

他开着车慢慢地向前蹭，情绪说不上究竟是好还是坏。虽然欧多加隆交出的证物和他本人的证词让案情向前推进了不少，可他心头始终萦绕着一股说不清道不明的不安，难以用逻辑去解释，而那股不安在他看到亚库昏倒在警局的走廊上后愈加强烈。可在那一刻他无法迈出脚步，更无法去触碰她——两名管理官死死地盯着他，似乎他只要朝她的方向走上一步，他们就要将他撤出这个案子。于是他只能眼睁睁地看着涅尔基甘铎奔向她身边，最后带她离去。

“你也没比我好到哪儿去。”欧多加隆在那之后看着他阴沉的表情嘲讽道。漫长的审讯和“密谈”结束后，他仍旧暂时被扣在警局，因为巴泽尔修斯还有些额外的“手续”。

“这可说不好。”巴泽尔修斯轻哼了一声，抬手示意一旁的医师推下了注射器的针筒。

红发青年那一瞬间痛得眯起了眼，俊朗的脸上出现了一阵扭曲。可他的声音依旧平稳，对着巴泽尔修斯抱怨道：“我的律师可不知道这件事，警督。”

“那么请你自己回去转告他。”年轻的探员看了眼手上定位追踪软件刚刚出现的红点，云淡风轻地回应道。

“这叫什么来着……侵犯我的隐私权？”恶棍摸了下脖子，他刚刚被植入追踪芯片的部位还有些隐隐作痛。

“哦？”巴泽尔修斯冷笑了一声，“我可没那么做。我只是在给一条疯狗套上项圈而已。”

欧多加隆挣了一下，可他身上的那几条拘束带只是让他离巴泽尔修斯稍微近了一丁点儿。“……你就姑且先得意一下。”他凶狠地瞪着他说道，脸上的表情极为狰狞。

周围的警察们一瞬间都绷紧了神经，纷纷将手按在了枪上，但巴泽尔修斯倒是不为所动。他俯下身子对他说道：“……这是你自己选的。等着瞧吧，我和你从今往后的日子都不好过。”

恶棍盯着他看了一会儿，半晌才又开口道：“你倒是还算有些自知之明。”

巴泽尔修斯直起了身子，低声说：“我有自知之明有什么用？……你和那个混蛋一意孤行，把无辜的人卷进来……威逼利诱，谎话连篇。”

“别把自己说得像是圣人一样，杀人犯。”欧多加隆咬着牙回应道，“你敢说自己从来没有威胁利用过她？”

巴泽尔修斯没说话，看着一旁的警员解开了勒在他胳膊上的几道皮革拘束带。

恶棍活动了几下肩膀，从椅子上站了起来，凑到他耳边接着说道：“别拿着她在我面前装模作样，小少爷。监听监视，威胁她要是不配合你就随便安个罪名给她……哦，当然还有那些见不得人的‘交易’。别说外界了，你敢向你们的管理官透露具体的内容吗？”他停顿了几秒，接着恶毒地低语道：“你和我不过是一丘之貉……区别是你戴着个警徽，而我没有。”

茶发青年又是一声冷笑，猛然在他脖子上的伤口处按了一下。欧多加隆不由自主地“嘶”了一声，对着他怒目而视。他本能地想朝他扑去，然后钳住他的脖子，但他手上的手铐和身后响起的枪上保险栓的声音让他不情愿地定在了原地。屋里的白炽灯晃得他一阵眩晕。

“我确实没那么高尚，但也没像你那样欠了那么多血债，亲爱的疯狗先生。”年轻的探员忍着气回应道，“光是你先前袭击警方押解的车队，我就能让你把牢底坐穿了。还有格琉斯的案子……这些账我暂时没跟你算，但不代表我忘了你干过什么。你要是向我撒谎，或者接下去不好好配合警方，我可不会跟你客气。”

恶棍听后轻蔑地笑了一声，说：“我很多时候都在后悔……你这么讨人厌，我真该第一时间让你闭嘴。”

巴泽尔修斯恼怒地瞪着他，几乎能从他的瞳孔里看到自己的脸。尽管他和欧多加隆算是暂时“休战”，但两人之间的关系依旧恶劣。尤其是当他如此近距离地看他，那股坏情绪总萦绕在心头，有时甚至盖过了他的愧疚感——他发现自己止不住地联想他和亚库之间的那些亲密之举。

“……因为我们之间的‘区别’，”巴泽尔修斯又盯了他一会儿后终于皮笑肉不笑地说，“所以请你往后的每个周二向我报到……聊聊你都做了些什么。”

“我要是不呢？”

“那么你的‘项圈’会让你很难受的。我听说这款新产品增加了释放电流的功能……我也劝你之后别去自己试着把它取出来——一不小心刺到动脉就不好了。”巴泽尔修斯看着他脸上笼上寒霜的表情又补充道，“请理解我的良苦用心，疯狗先生——我可是担心你会被那位大人神不知鬼不觉地抹杀掉，最后躺在下水道里喂了老鼠。”

“哦？这么说你是想保护我喽？”欧多加隆狞笑道，“……但你连我弟弟都救不了，我可不敢指望着你来保护我的人身安全。”

“你要是始终这么抗拒和我合作，那也难说。”

“‘合作’？”这次轮到欧多加隆冷笑了一声，“这可不是合作……是我不想看你们再刁难她而对你的‘施舍’，警督。”

“随便你怎么定义。”巴泽尔修斯押着他向门口走去，“不过我还是得提醒你‘注意安全’。你和警方‘合作’这件事很快就会传到那位大人耳朵里，这等于是正式向他宣战……虽然我有时候老是觉得你不如直接宰了他会更有效率，但如果这是你想要的……我衷心希望你能活久一点。”

他说完解开了欧多加隆的手铐，又在他肩膀上轻拍了一下。恶棍在警局门口望着铺天盖地的雨帘笑了一声，说道：“你偶尔也会说点动听的话……希望你查案再卖力一点，别白白浪费了我的‘心意’。你要是搞砸了的话，我会先宰了你的，巴泽尔修斯警督。”

“随时。”他终于笑了一下，然后看着欧多加隆消失在夜晚的滂沱大雨里。

巴泽尔修斯的思绪又重新回到了现实中。雨中的车流依旧很慢，这让他有些烦躁。他犹豫着到底要不要按响警笛，但很快就放弃了这个念头——他可不想吓得那些在下雨天不会开车的人彻底失控。

广播里的主持人们有一搭没一搭地聊着天气，现在他们又说到了雨天和什么咖啡更配。有人说是杜松糖浆拿铁和焦糖玛奇朵，但巴泽尔修斯却觉得应该是兑了开水的纯美式——又苦又烫，能把渗到骨子里的寒意驱散。他的手机震了一下，于是他有些神经质地第一时间拿了起来，带着点儿期待——可那只是一条地产经纪人发来的广告。巴泽尔修斯沮丧地将手机扔回了副驾上，坏情绪又再次笼罩了他。

亚库已经有三天没有回复过他的任何讯息。巴泽尔修斯一开始以为她是因为生病，但到了后两天他开始止不住地胡思乱想，几乎又要在深夜冲到伯爵家的楼下。他当然知道她在烦恼些什么，而那场审讯也应该让她身心俱疲——这让他一想起来就有些埋怨伊比路玖。

“有些不切实际的幻想就像肥皂泡，”他的上司在他抱怨的时候说道，“你总要戳破它们。何况它们自身总有破碎的那一天。”

巴泽尔修斯长叹了口气，一时间竟然有些怀念先前她讨厌他的时候——他那会儿可以肆无忌惮、厚着脸皮地用各种借口见她。可现在他的公主被锁在高塔上，而他也没什么名正言顺的理由去造访她——难道他要去找他那该死的学长下棋吗？

茶发青年在一阵惊雷声中停好了车，费劲地从后座拽过了一把看上去有些支离破碎的雨伞——那不是他的，也许是哪个莽撞的菜鸟用它敲打过犯人。当他打开车门时，旁边突然驶来一辆黑色的公务车，带起一阵水花后急停了下来，差点儿撞上他。巴泽尔修斯为此撑着那把破伞在雨中教育了十分钟那名冒失鬼，而犯了错的新人一个劲儿地道歉，低着头看都不敢看他。

他或许最近脾气是差了点儿。他换下被雨水溅湿的西装反思道。这几天他在警局怒吼的次数可能比他整个职业生涯里的都高。一些原本还算倾慕他的女文员都对他敬而远之，看他的眼神都怯生生的，生怕一不小心惹他发火。

“还顺利吗？”伊比路玖抬眼看了看他，又接着签着桌上的一叠文件，“你这两天看上去像吃了炸药一样，一点就着。”

“托你的福。”巴泽尔修斯撇了撇嘴，将一只U盘放在了他上司的桌上，“那条疯狗倒是没耍我们，瓦尔哈扎克确实一直在政府眼皮底下做些走私贩私的勾当。”

伊比路玖看上去倒是不怎么意外。“所以他需要个‘干脏活’的组织，”他端起咖啡喝了一口，“非法药品、古董、军火……业务倒是不少。”

“他有自己特别的途径。”巴泽尔修斯抱着双臂说，“像是平时例行的出访和王室活动……还有这次的拍卖会。”

“调查局的人也曾密切‘观察’过他，不过始终是没有行动。真见鬼，这些人什么时候顾虑这么多了。”

“那我们……”

“我派人去了，”伊比路玖终于放下了手中的派克笔，“老实说，其实我已经盯了他们一阵儿。”

“嘿，你不是说过不插手的？”巴泽尔修斯有些不满地说。

“不插手你那些凶杀案，”他的上司恶作剧般地微笑道，“可我没说不管这些牵涉广泛的破事儿。事实上，你父亲昨天还曾打电话来。不过他绕过了管理官，直接问了我。”

巴泽尔修斯扬起了眉毛。“我可不知道他这么关心我。”

“他一直很关心你，”伊比路玖说道，“虽然关心的方式可能在你看来有点儿不大对……”

“他说了什么？”年轻的探员冷笑了一声，“叫我停手？……在他和亲王殿下共进了一顿愉快的晚餐之后，我想这是他的正常反应。”

伊比路玖耸了耸肩，说道：“他问了问案情之类的……不过你大可放心，我对天发誓我没有向他‘告状’。我知道你们之间总是闹得很僵，尤其是上次的事之后。你是不是都不接他的电话了？”

茶发青年没说话，又假装对他桌子上的恐龙玩偶很感兴趣。

“明天你也不回去？”

“我回去做什么？听他长篇大论地教训我？”他抱怨道，“何况他的独立日假期向来都是陪外人的。”

“看来在你结婚之前，你们的关系是不会有什么进展的。”伊比路玖做了个遗憾的表情。

“这和我结婚有什么关系？”巴泽尔修斯皱着眉问道，“他还说了什么？”

“结婚……呃，我想你家里有个体贴的女孩儿情况会好很多。”他的上司有些神神秘秘地说，“参议员没说太多的，但我想他的意思是让你接着做你该做的事。”

巴泽尔修斯略显意外地“哦”了一声，随即小声嘟囔道：“那看来他们选错了餐厅。”

“我看他们根本聊不到一起去。”伊比路玖附和道。

“……那你对我还有什么额外的指示吗？”

伊比路玖又打量了他一番，又笑道：“暂时没有。你盯紧了你那边的事就好，暂时还不要太过打草惊蛇……到时候我会请你采取行动的。”

“就这样？”

“……明天还请你好好休息一下。”他的上司托着腮补充道，“你再这样在局里大吼大叫，恐怕内务部的人就要对你进行警告了……这两天被你吓得心理崩溃的可不在少数。”

“我是因为案子……”巴泽尔修斯辩解道。

“得了吧，你以前也没这样过。”伊比路玖揶揄道，“……记者小姐还是没理你吗？”

“她还在生病，需要休息……”茶发青年仿佛自我催眠一般仰望着天花板喃喃道，“这个时候我也不太好去见她……”

他的上司笑了一声，说：“你那位学长十有八九是‘假戏真做’了……我上次见他那么慌神可还是两年前。”

“别提他，”巴泽尔修斯揉着太阳穴让自己镇静下来，“不然我会冲进他家里揍他一顿。”

伊比路玖又笑了起来，望着他说道：“你需要休息，现在就回家去好好睡一觉……这是命令。”

“明天还会下雨，也不会有国庆日的烟火。”他想到了那张游乐园的门票，顿时觉得更加沮丧，“我从来没这么讨厌过雨天。”

“倒不一定是坏事。”他的上司又耸了耸肩，“乐观点儿，年轻人。”

巴泽尔修斯叹了口气，只觉得“乐观”这种积极向上的情绪都被阴雨天一点点地吸走了。

他回到家后躺在床上辗转反侧，根本无法入睡。艾路在一旁望着他，担忧的叫了两声。他爬起来抓过手机，又反复敲了几遍短信，最终将长篇大论变成了“我等你”三个字发了出去。他将手机扔在一旁，抱着艾路坐在床上发呆。窗外的雨声铺天盖地，好像连城市间看不见的电波都被雨水所冲淡。

他祈祷着发生点奇迹，可天上没有半分星光给他许愿。

临近午夜的时候，雨声渐渐小了。他的手机在枕间发出一声闷响。艾路抱怨了一声，在他肚子上狠狠踩了一脚。他迷迷糊糊地摸了一会儿，眯着眼在黑暗里仔细分辨着那究竟是广告还是她的回复。等他看清了屏幕上的字，一下子从睡意中清醒过来。

“明天见。”

他在黑暗里傻笑了许久。

明天下不下雨，都是晴天。


	53. Chapter 53

53

亚库的这场病反反复复，时好时坏。当她觉得自己已经痊愈时，到了晚上却又发起烧来。她咳嗽和鼻塞的症状倒还算轻，只是经常被一阵阵的偏头疼所折磨，大多数时间只能卧床休息。而那位伯爵也以此为借口，不让她挪出他的房间。她抗争了几次，却都败给了医生开的强力感冒药，最后昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

当她清醒的时候，她时常感觉到涅尔基甘铎老是提心吊胆地看着她，生怕她做出什么不理智的举动。自从她对他说了那些话之后，那把被他放在床头的杰里科941就再也没出现过，而亚库先前用来“防身”的电击枪和胡椒喷雾也被他趁此机会尽数锁在了她不知道的地方。自从她病了，那位伯爵就再也没去过办公室，几乎是寸步不离地待在她身边，让她更加不自在。他甚至不顾她的反对收走了她的手机，理由是她需要“静养”，不需要去为外界的事而烦心。

“那你要我做什么？一直躺在这里数你有多少根头发吗？”亚库向他抱怨道，“……不，我看更像是刺猬的刺儿。”

“你可以看看书，或者我可以陪你说说话——”

“我不需要。”她烦躁地打断了他。

“我弹琴给你——你喜欢钢琴还是小提琴？”涅尔基甘铎破天荒地没朝她发火。

“我不想听！”亚库筋疲力尽地冲他喊道，“你能不能不像对待囚犯一样对我？”她说完不停地咳嗽起来。

伯爵放下手中没发完的邮件，起身倒了一杯柠檬水给她。他看她喝完，拍着她的后背轻声说：“我只是想让你快点好起来……”

“那请你至少让我回到那个房间去——”

“等你好起来，等你不再这么情绪化……”

“我没有情绪化！”

“是吗？……”他紧捏着她的肩膀，直视着她的双眸，“那你为什么先前要对我说那种话？你难道真想让我杀了你？你是想要……死吗？”他如履薄冰、小心翼翼地念出了那个“死”字。

亚库愣了一下，随后咬着嘴唇低语道：“我只是累了……”

“累了？”他重复了一遍，好像不相信她似的，“那你就休息到不累了为止。那些事不做也行，你只要待在我身边……”他张开双臂抱住她，好像生怕她真的做出什么不理智的事来。两年前的噩梦如影随形，而她的那番自暴自弃的话语像是恶魔的诅咒一样让他不得安宁。“别像她一样……”他的声音有些发颤，“那样我该怎么办？……”

“不是你一直说要杀了我？”亚库不依不饶地说。

“我不会再说了，所以别再……”

亚库叹了口气，分不清到底谁才是“情绪化”的人。她沉默了一会儿，又对他说道：“那你是不是得让我保持心情愉快？”

银发青年把头埋在她的肩上，过了好一会儿才答应了一声。“你想要什么？”他问道。

“我的手机……还有我想躺在自己的床上。”

他被她的要求噎得说不出话来，一时间竟有种被她所戏耍的感觉。涅尔基甘铎拿食指绕着她的头发，隔了两分钟才不情愿地答应了她。“……别得寸进尺。”他看着她脸上终于泛起的微笑抱怨道。

亚库还没来得及庆祝这场小小的胜利，就被伯爵一把抱起来。她吓了一跳，双脚在空中徒劳地蹬了两下，然后就被他气势汹汹地扛回了她自己的房间——虽然那屋子在那场审讯之后总让她心存芥蒂，但总比待在他的床上和他大眼瞪小眼要好得多。

“每天不超过二十分钟——”涅尔基甘铎拿着她的两部手机面无表情地宣布道，看上去和寄宿学校严厉的教导主任没什么区别。

“这和你答应的不一样……言而无信！”

伯爵挑了下眉毛，说：“你到底要不要？……还剩十九分钟。”

于是亚库充满挫败感地接过了自己的手机——巴泽尔修斯果然又发了信息给她。她皱着眉慢慢地看，一时间不知道该怎样回复他。她确实想见他，可那股担忧还萦绕在她心头，而那场审讯更让她心神不宁。她总是觉得她像是悬在他头上的利剑，让他一直处在一个岌岌可危的境地里。

“……看了手机也没让你心情变好。”涅尔基甘铎打量着她的表情，冷不防地说道。

“我没——你为什么拿着被子过来？”她先是被他吓了一跳，然后疑惑地看着他将自己的被子扔在了她的床上，心头又泛起一股不好的预感。

“我比较喜欢自己的东西。”

“你……你要睡在这里？”

“这怎么了？”他的嘴角勾出一丝微笑，看上去有点儿狡黠，“你也没说不让我跟过来。”

“……我的心情很糟糕，伯爵殿下。”

“那就别玩手机了，好好睡一觉。”他说着煞有介事地摸了摸她的额头，“……你还是有点发烧。”

他这话倒说得没错。她又有些发冷，头也跟着隐隐作痛。而她刚吃完的感冒药逐渐起了作用，让她眼皮发沉。她甚至怀疑那名医生开的药里混了些镇定剂，这才让她每天昏昏欲睡。亚库拼命眨着眼睛，企图驱散挥之不去的睡意，至少让她回复一句她没事。朦胧中她看着那位可恶的伯爵又收走了她的手机，她伸了手想去阻止他，可最终还是败给了药效，很快倒在枕头上睡了过去。

小提琴的声音从天边飘来，悠扬婉转，只是旋律充满了哀愁。她记起来不知是在哪儿读到过的，小提琴大师帕格尼尼的琴声宛若海妖的歌声，有人甚至怀疑他用情妇的肠子做了琴弦，而他超凡的演奏技巧是从魔鬼那儿讨来的。可她不确定耳边听到的究竟是不是帕格尼尼的协奏曲……反正不是巴赫，巴赫更庄重些。那乐曲忽高忽低，高音时像是妙龄女子因为相思而泣血，而转低时却又像是吟游诗人的浅吟低唱。琴声曲曲折折，如同蒙太奇一般化为炊烟，逐渐变成了两人的谈话声，可至于他们到底说了些什么，她听不真切。最后世界归于虚无，只剩下一片死寂。

感冒药让亚库的意识在现实和梦境之间来回游荡，她分不清自己是醒着还是睡着。而她的体温似乎又升了上去，烧得她燥热难耐。她像个在沙漠中迷路的旅人，口干舌燥地渴求着甘泉的滋润。

亚库不知道自己是不是说了什么，蓦然间一只冷冰冰的手覆在了她的额头上。她如同得了大赦，慌忙攥着那人的手，恍然间将别人当了降温的冰袋。她听得那人叹了口气，之后她晕头转向地被他扶起来——这期间她又咳嗽了好几声，让那人不得不轻拍着她的后背，耐着性子将杯子里的水一点点地喂给她。

她迷迷糊糊地靠在那人怀里，觉得他好像是那个讨厌的伯爵，又好像是另外一个她熟悉的人。可那个人怎么会愿意见她呢？……又或许这只是她的梦境罢了。她想开口说话，却被刚喝进嘴里的水呛得又咳嗽了起来。

抱着她的人忙不迭地又轻拍了她好一阵儿，而她哼哼唧唧地发出些意义不明的声音来。等她平静下来，那人又捏着一粒药送到她嘴边，轻声说了句“小心”。她不假思索地吞了下去，好像尝到了他手上酒精和鲜血混杂的味道。

“血……”她说不出完整的句子，而那人也没有任何回应她的意思。

“你能不能不要走？……”她昏头昏脑地说。他身上的味道渐渐让她的回忆复苏，最后决堤而下，可她喊不出他的名字。

他还是没说话，只是沉默着擦了擦她眼角的泪珠。她很快着了恼，抓着他的手不管不顾地狠咬了一口。

“我醒了就知道你是谁了。”她在再次失去全部的意识前听到自己这么宣布道。

不过当亚库隔天再次醒来时，这句话并没有带给她多大的惊喜。她回想着那果然是她一厢情愿的梦境——他怎么会见她呢？……她还没死心吗？

涅尔基甘铎靠着垫子坐在她旁边，端着一杯咖啡浏览着他的工作邮件。而她神经质地抓着他的手看了半天，甚至还凑过去闻了一下，差点儿让他将那一杯滚烫的浓缩咖啡泼在床上。

“你干吗？……嫌你咬得不够重？”尼尔基甘铎的眉毛几乎扬到了头发里，但语气还算是克制。他连忙将那杯“危险”的咖啡放到了一旁的床头柜上，腾出手来应付她。

亚库狐疑地盯着他右手虎口处的一圈牙印，努力回想着自己的齿痕到底是什么样。然而伯爵不耐烦地在她眉心狠狠戳了一下，还阻止了她企图咬自己做比对的举动。

“胡闹。”他训斥道，“你的病没好全，坏毛病倒又多了一项。”

她没回应他，而是大失所望地叹了口气，拿被子蒙了脸躺下继续装睡。

“……你有这么失望吗？”他果然不开心地问。

“显而易见。”

伯爵不满地“啧”了一声，丢了一件厚外套给她，说道：“起来吃饭，然后把药吃了……如果你今天能好点儿，明晚或许可以跟我去看看海港那边的烟火。”

亚库愣了一下，随即回绝道：“明天我……有别的事。”她一说完这话，陡然间便有些后悔。涅尔基甘铎的表情阴沉不定，而她甚至都没考虑清楚到底要不要去见巴泽尔修斯。可她还是脱口而出了那个回答，自己也说不上为什么。

“我知道，”他哑着嗓子低吼道，“……不许去。”

“我会回来的。”她转过身恳求道，尽量让自己看上去真诚一些，“你不是要我保持心情愉悦吗？”

他皱着眉，看上去在认真思考是不是要答应她的请求。亚库紧张地抿着嘴，从他眼里读出了气恼和失落，但他没再像先前一样暴跳如雷。“……好，”他忍着一股无名火终于开口，“明天你可以见他。但这是最后一次。”最后几个字的尾音他咬得很重，像是一阵闷雷。

“可案子还没结束，我——”她又撑着坐起来，在一阵眩晕中徒劳地辩解道。

“——最后一次私下见他。”涅尔基甘铎修正了一下自己的话，“我早就说过了，你已经没必要再去和那个条子纠缠什么。你们之间的‘交易’结束了。而现在是个什么情形……你不清楚吗？”

她张了下嘴，却哑口无言地僵在原地。那股忧虑又缠上了她。她找不出话来反驳他。

“看在你生病的份上，我就破例一次。”伯爵面无表情地说，“但如果你还是没好起来，我明天还是得让你躺在这里。”

“我已经好了——”她急忙踢掉被子，以示痊愈，但却适得其反地一连打了几个喷嚏。

涅尔基甘铎又“啧”了一声，有些粗鲁地将那件厚外套套在了她的身上。“既然都是白日梦，你不如早点醒过来。”他冷冰冰地抛出这么一句话，然后丢下她一个人在屋子里发愣，不知是忧是喜。

那天接下去的多数时间里，亚库还是依旧昏睡。不过她的症状逐渐减轻，起码她的嗓子不再像之前一样火烧火燎。她为此松了口气，但伯爵的脸上始终像是凝了层寒霜。她不想触怒他的神经，于是选择老老实实地吃饭和休息，只是在吃药的时候偷着没将那胶囊咽下去——她在那之后果然一直很清醒。而当涅尔基甘铎狐疑地望向她时，她便装出一副昏昏欲睡的模样。

临近午夜的时候，亚库小心翼翼地拿过了自己的手机，终于回复了巴泽尔修斯的信息。她删掉了先前那些长篇大论，最后只剩下“明天见”三个字。而当她刚按下发送，她身后那个本应该睡着了的人宛若鬼魅一样迅速又悄无声息地一把按住了她。

“你果然没好好吃药。”他有些生气地说，“……还是你明天不想去了？”

“我已经没事了！那药总是让我很困……”她有气无力地辩解道，自知没什么说服力。

“……烧成这样也叫没事？”他摸了下她的额头，又起身开了灯，不由分说地将床头放着的药和水递给她。

“只是一点点低烧！”亚库不情愿地接了过来，在他的注视下吞了下去。

“……睡觉。”涅尔基甘铎命令道，好像再多说一个字都会让他心头的那股无名火愈演愈烈。他关了灯，然后背对着她躺了下来。

亚库撅着嘴没去理他，自己呆望着天花板。“最后一次”让她心中空落落的，而她也没办法否认涅尔基甘铎的话。她想起之前巴泽尔修斯说她对他不公平，而她现在觉得她确实一直如此。她或许应该再果断点，直接回绝掉那份邀约……像那位伯爵说的那样，早点儿从白日梦里醒过来。

白日梦。她轻叹了口气。白日梦总是充满了美好和希望……然而现实却是一败涂地。

亚库拨弄了一下手腕上的手镯，暗自下定决心明天一定要让他把它摘下来……她实在配不上他的心意。

感冒药的药效又渐渐升了上来，她最终敌不过睡魔，眼皮像是压上了几块石头。她甚至忘了自己已经连续三个晚上睡在那位“魔王”身边。

他像个刺猬。她望着他的背影没来由地想。他把那些过去的噩梦都藏在锋利的“刺”之后，任谁接近他都会遍体鳞伤，可他自己的内心却也是一片鲜血淋漓。她伸出根手指去戳他背上的尖刺——然而他没有刺，不过是血肉之躯罢了。

银发的“魔王”转过身来打量着她，而她在闭眼的前一刻看到了他略显哀伤的神情。

真蠢。她迷迷糊糊地笑了一下。哀伤可和他一点都不般配。


	54. Chapter 54

54

亚库再次睁眼的时候，那位伯爵正低头系着领带——这是他这几天里头一次又穿上了平日里的正装。她过了一会儿才意识到今天是全民公休日，然而眼前的资本家显然无视了大多数人的规律。

“十二点以前回来——”她朦朦胧胧地听到他命令道，“你知道规矩。”

她答应了一声，觉得自己的声音像是从天边传来。他没提她的“接送问题”，这让她略略觉得感激。他似乎还是有些不开心，离开之前显出一副欲言又止的模样。可他最后什么都没说，甚至忘了嘱咐她按时吃药。

亚库努力了半天才从睡魔的禁锢中解放。而她暗下决心，今天不到万不得已时不去碰那个让她昏昏欲睡的胶囊——尽管那药确实让她好了很多。她下了床，重新习惯了一下久违的自由，觉得先前身上那股凝滞的酸涩感少了一多半。而等她真正“收拾”完自己时，时针已经指向了九点。亚库胡乱地给自己化了个妆，让她惨白的脸色有了些生气。她偶尔还是会觉得晕，而那大约是她许久没有直立行走的缘故。

她的病又好了一些——至少她自己是这么认为的。但她出门时还是戴上了口罩，还裹了一件秋天才需要穿的粗针厚毛衣。她看着电梯门映着自己的身影，陡然间生出一股陌生感，心里不知是个什么滋味。就在她刚刚觉得有些开心时，那股席卷而来的忧虑又把她掀翻在地，让她整个人看上去更加病恹恹的，还带来一阵咳嗽。

天气也阴沉沉的，尽管预报一再强调降水概率只有百分之三十，但厚厚的云层让晚上的庆祝烟火看上去更加遥不可及。亚库走出前厅等着自己叫的车，可没一会儿天边竟然飘起了细雨，让她措手不及。于是她只好折回去取伞，暗自抱怨着天公不作美。

客厅里不知为何弥漫着一股咖啡混着威士忌的香味。如果不是生病，她真想在这令人沮丧的阴雨天里喝上一杯爱尔兰咖啡。那味道让亚库起先以为是那位伯爵发神经又回了家，可她始终没见到他的身影。等她狐疑着推开自己房间的门时，那屋子里竟然站着她意想不到的人——

穿着一身黑衣的红发青年怔怔地立在原地，手上还捏着一张照片。而他看到她推门进来，好像吓了一跳，而杀手惯有的反应让他条件反射般地握住了腰间的枪。等他确认了是她，他紧绷的身子才慢慢舒缓，可脸上依旧是一副出乎意料的表情。

亚库低着头不说话，机械地在房间里找着自己的雨伞。她不想问他为什么在这儿，而她也想不出再要和他说些什么——若无其事地抱怨一下今天又下雨了么？

难耐的沉默在空气中蔓延，两人间弥漫着一股克制的疏离感。而她的雨伞像是被恶作剧的女巫施了魔法，没在它原来的位置上。她被那难捱的气氛折磨得异常焦躁，止不住地咳嗽。欧多加隆在原地站了好一会儿，一言不发地看着她在房间里翻箱倒柜。他望着那些她整理的资料轻轻地叹气，不易察觉地将手上那张早已揉皱了的两人的合照塞进了自己的衣袋。

亚库又咳了好几声，最后决定放弃找她的雨伞。她的胸口像是哽着块异物，让她呼吸不畅，而她也没办法把它咳出来。

“给。”恶棍叫了她一声，像是终于看不下去她的狼狈。他左手拿着雨伞，而右手端着杯水，面无表情地站在她面前。

亚库还是低着头不看他，连句道谢的话都说不出。她伸手去接他手上的两样东西，目光却落在他右手虎口处的齿痕上。而他也意识到了，慌忙将自己的手往回收。

喀嚓。

玻璃杯在他们同时收手的时候掉在了地上，发出了清脆的声响，像是分崩离析的旋律。

“……骗子。”她几乎是声嘶力竭地挤出了两个字，然后就被自己猛烈的咳嗽所支配。亚库没再去看他，也没再去管那把碍事的雨伞，而是夺门而出，淹没在簌簌而下的泪水里。

他站在原地没动，对着她离去的背影答应了一声，手上的伤口又疼了起来。

 

网约车的司机起先还在埋怨亚库让他等了太久，可当他看到车后座上的女子一面哭一面不停地咳嗽，口气立刻软化下来，甚至还问她需不需要去医院。亚库摇了摇头，一心想着怎么才能在到达目的地前止住泪水。

他从头到尾都在骗她。而她似乎也知道，但做什么都无济于事。

她的额头抵在冰凉的车窗上，而窗外那些没被雨水掩埋的欢乐气氛好像和她无关。

白日梦。

她默念着那三个字，之后擦了擦眼泪。

雨还是下个不停，原本应该热闹非凡的游乐园却门可罗雀，竟然生出几分萧索。那些平日里贩卖各种气球和纪念品的小贩们都躲雨去了，而他们的摊位也都蒙上了颜色不一的罩布。偶尔有一家人在雨中狼狈地朝游乐园的入口走去，而摇摇晃晃的孩子总是要抱怨一阵儿没有棉花糖和焦糖爆米花吃。

茶发青年撑着伞站在门口，略带焦虑地环视着四周，鼻头被不时刮起的海风吹得发红。他孤零零地站着，在他等待的时间里已经有三位女士和一位男士问他是不是在等人，而他如果不介意，他们可以陪他。巴泽尔修斯哭笑不得地一一拒绝，心想着以后休息时也绝对要把头发梳上去——要知道平日里他那带着几分杀气的黑西装，让街上乞讨的无家可归者都不愿意近身。等巴泽尔修斯终于在一群被雨浇没了精神的氢气球后找到了亚库，他那惯有的微笑才又重新回到了脸上。

她听到他叫她的名字，于是略显慌张地转过头看他，尽量让自己显得平和一些，像是什么都没发生过——她脸上的口罩帮了点儿忙，可她实在没办法掩饰发红的眼睛。但她又怎么可能瞒得过他呢？

“你怎么不打伞……”他心疼地抱住她，抹着她身上的湿漉漉的雨水，“明明病还没好。”

“忘了。”她闷在他怀里说。那怀抱暖得很，让她莫名地踏实和安定。她胸口那股疼痛渐渐淡了下去，连咳嗽都叫了“中场休息”。

“……因为找不到伞而哭鼻子？”他打趣道。

“你……你又……”亚库抬起头意外地看着他，见他笑得一如往常，忍不住伸手去捏他的脸颊。她不得不承认，她确实喜欢看到那个笑容。而她原本满腹的忧思，还有那些闷在心里演练了许多遍的“狠话”，现下见了他却一句都想不起来了。

“我应该去接你，”巴泽尔修斯轻声说，“这样就不用到处找伞了。”

她笑了笑，一双忧郁的眼睛终于有了些弧度。她揉着他的刘海儿调侃道：“我这几天都在睡，差点儿不认识你了。”

“我能想象，”他伸手摸了摸她的额头，好像在确认她的体温，“不过我得做点让你印象深刻的事，这样你才不会睡了几觉就把我忘了。”

“比如？”

他暧昧地笑了一下，摘了她的口罩低头吻了她。他轻轻舔着她的舌尖，然后慢慢侵入了她的口腔。她无意识地躲了一下，但很快迎上了他，跟着他绵密的节奏在雨中缠绕在一起。海风穿过游乐园的过山车和摩天轮，吹得她有些瑟瑟发抖，可她很快就被他的温暖所覆盖。

像是寒夜的炉火，像是冬日的太阳。

往日空气里甜腻的焦糖和肉桂味被雨水冲刷的一干二净，但这也让她完全沉浸在他的气息之中。她心上的钝痛慢慢消散，取而代之的是一种从胸口流窜到指尖的喜悦。

“啊，这该死的天气预报，”巴泽尔修斯在雨水流到他眼睛里时不情愿地松开了她，“百分之三十的概率就是这么大的雨吗？”

亚库红着脸笑了一下，这才意识到雨突然变得有点大。而她面前的人将伞下的位置尽数留给了她，自己半个身子露在外面。他额前的刘海儿淋了水后卷得更厉害，让那张脸看上去愈发像是青少年，带着成年人少有的直率和天真。“晚上的烟火看起来也没着落了。”她挪了挪身子，然后拿袖子擦着他脸上的水珠轻声说。

“……还让我‘浪漫’的计划泡了汤。”他嘟着嘴抱怨道。

“什么计划？”

“你知道的，”他煞有介事地说，一面撑着伞一面搂着她向停车场走去，“摩天轮和旋转木马。过山车如果你特别想坐的话，我也可以勉为其难地陪你。之后我们可以去沙滩上散散步……我还预定了特别的节目表演和烟火。”

“……俗套。”她忍着笑说道。

“是吗？”他倒没生气，“……你不喜欢？”

“也不一定。”亚库望着密集的雨帘轻声说，“……只是现在没办法验证我到底喜不喜欢了。”

“那没关系，”巴泽尔修斯侧头在她耳边低语道，“你或许可以验证一下别的喜好……”

“你又没个正经！”

他帮她拉开了车门，笑嘻嘻地纠正道：“是你自己不知道又在想什么。”

她又在他脸上拧了一下，而他很快抓住她的手在嘴边亲了一下，就那么握着不放开了。这一系列的事发生的太过自然，她在车上坐了半天才转头问他：“我们这是去哪儿？”

他耸了耸肩，说道：“现在下了这么大的雨，而你又是个病号……我只能带你回家了。”

“我没什么事了。”她有点不高兴地说。

“……或许吧，”他微笑道，“毕竟你都有力气喊别人是‘骗子’了。”

她被他“哪壶不开提哪壶”气得够呛，立刻回嘴道：“你这是以权谋私——你不许在平时监听我！”

“啊，亲爱的小姐，飘到我耳朵里的不算。”巴泽尔修斯咧嘴笑道，“再说我可不是在监听你。”

“……无赖。”她顿了一下，小声嘟囔道。

“他是骗子，我是无赖，还有个暴君……虽然我不想提他。”他揶揄道，“……你身边的男人听起来都不像是什么好人。”

“你知道就好。”她气鼓鼓地白了他一眼。

“所以别老为这些混球担惊受怕掉眼泪，”巴泽尔修斯轻声说，“我们都是成年人，知道该做什么……知道后果。”

亚库一时没答话。他总能切中她心里的那点儿忧思，就好像他整天都在偷听她的所思所想似的。她轻抚着他的手——厚实的掌心中有些老茧，也不知是他常年锻炼还是握枪的缘故。而他的手也总是暖烘烘的，就好像是握着个小太阳一样。

“你有进步，”他将视线从车前方移到她身上，半真半假地称赞道，“这次在我提‘骗子’的时候没哭鼻子。”

“那是因为你‘以权谋私’——”

“因为我吗？”他假装没听到后面几个字，微笑着问，“……所以你总有‘想着我多点、想着他少点’的时候？”

“……最近是。”她小声说，然后马上把头扭向反方向，不让他看自己绯红的脸颊。

他听完得意地笑了起来。

 

巴泽尔修斯城里的那间住所似乎比先前整齐了些，屋里还有些柠檬草香氛的余味。他们两人都淋了些雨，浑身湿漉漉的，不得不狼狈地在门厅脱下滴水的外套。艾路原本兴奋地想和他们打招呼，可那一地的雨水惹得它有些不悦，在亚库试图摸它时飞也似地逃走了。

“别理它，它只是不喜欢水。下雨天总让它不开心。”巴泽尔修斯瞧着她脸上的失落安慰道。

他怕她着凉，于是打开了屋子里的暖风。而她离得很近，这让他的目光“不得不”跟着她走——那件条纹衫沾了水后粘在了她身上，将她胸前的弧度和腰肢的曲线勾勒的一清二楚。而短裙也是如此，紧裹着她的肌肤，朦朦胧胧地显出了些敏感的形状。

“你得洗个热水澡……”他压抑着胸口腾起的燥热低声说，“别着凉。”

亚库觉察到他的目光，点了点头，随即脸上一红。她刚想挪动脚步，他却一下子失控般地扑上去吻她。她没站稳，紧接着被他按倒在沙发上。皮革和猫香波的味道混在一起钻进了她的鼻子，但那很快就被他身上带着炽热的薄荷味所取代。那件湿衣服被他扔到了一边，而他解了她的内衣，放肆地揉捏着她挺拔的双乳，指尖不时挑逗似地抚弄着娇嫩的小粒。他一拨一捻，她便跟着颤了一下，被封住的嘴唇只轻轻发出了两声近乎情欲般的呻吟。

屋子里还没完全热起来，她的肌肤暴露在微凉的空气中，起了一层细细的疙瘩。巴泽尔修斯顺着她的锁骨抚摸着她裸露的肢体，想将自己身上如火般的热度传递给她，而他指尖所到之处都激起了更多的颤栗。亚库又轻轻哼了一声，双手揽住了他，指缝漏过了几缕头发，然后滑向他的脖颈，顺势解开了他的衬衫。

温暖。

她默念着那个字眼，然后紧贴了上去——他的怀抱一直都比她想象中要暖得多。此刻她和他肌肤相亲，却发现自己想要的不止如此。她需要他的热度来驱散体内累积的冰冷与疲惫。这或许是一种自私的想法，可她张开双臂拥抱他时却感到前所未有的喜悦。而那些忧虑在此期间几番试图缠上她，可全部都在他的亲吻和触碰中消散，直到她的世界里只剩下他为止。

巴泽尔修斯略感意外地看她如此回应自己——他失了理智，可她却选择跟着他一起沦陷。那欲念被他压抑了太久，此时终于决堤而下。他像个鲁莽的少年，轻率而不计后果。可思前想后又能怎么样呢？……不过是徒增烦恼罢了。灾厄要来便来，那都是命中注定，不会因为思虑而停滞。既然如此，他宁可去拥抱他唯一的真实。这样想来，他竟开始感谢起这场突如其来的大雨来。

昏暗的屋内弥漫着两人交叠的喘息，而衣物摩擦的窸窸窣窣声让情欲肆无忌惮地扩张。巴泽尔修斯轻轻咬着她的耳垂，舌尖顺着耳廓一圈圈地舔舐——她止不住地颤，更控制不住自己脱口而出的靡音。他被那声音所引诱着褪下了她的短裙，隔着柔滑的布料在她两腿之间肆意摩挲，手上很快就湿黏一片。他的指尖绕过黑色的蕾丝，试探性地寻觅着她最敏感的那一点。她小声惊叫，不由地搂紧了他。

“我还记得……”他贴着她的耳朵说，声音有些沙哑，“这一次你想要吗？……是真的想要我吗？”

她答应了一声，气息微弱而紊乱。

“我听不到。”他还是那般任性地说。

亚库凑到他耳边，娇喘着命令道：“……给我。”

巴泽尔修斯从未听过她用这种近乎淫荡的语气对他说话，而那声音让他丢掉了最后残存的理智。他慢慢移开了嘴唇，顺着她嘴角的垂涎向下，一寸一寸地品尝她的身体。吮吸让那柔软细腻的肌肤更为香甜，唇齿之间吹弹可破，而她的身子也在他的亲吻下逐渐变得火热。他用牙尖咬住蕾丝内裤的一角，轻轻扯了下去——她最为私密的地方就在他眼前暴露无遗。他先是在她的大腿内侧轻咬，然后顺势而上，舌尖滑进了湿润娇嫩的小穴。

亚库起先还有些羞赧，被这种大胆又带点淫猥的欢爱方式弄得有些措手不及。可她很快就无法再去想象她现在是否像个欲求不满的荡妇——她的身子痉挛了一下，一声呻吟哽在喉咙中，只剩下急促的喘息。他灼热的舌尖像是毒舌的信子，在她的甬道里四处游走。而这种玩弄让欲望升至顶点，却又无法得以舒缓，最后越积越多，让她难以安生，不断呜咽。

他退出来，舌尖又灵巧地拨开包裹着的花瓣，直抵花芯。那触感和指尖大相径庭，混着他口腔里的热度与湿滑，从而让欢愉倍增。她在这种奇妙的触碰下逐渐失控，漂浮在一片空白的世界里。尔后愉悦直冲大脑，向四肢扩散而去。她不停地抖，而他坏心眼地按住她的双腿，半强迫似的让她无法抵抗那极致的快感，然后在她几乎窒息的喘息中再次凑到她耳边低吟道：“……我们来验证另一种方式。”

亚库说不出话，只能轻舔着他的喉结回应。她喘得太厉害，几乎又要咳嗽起来。可那股欲望只消散了一半，她依旧渴望着他的触碰与爱抚。

巴泽尔修斯支着肘打量她，似乎很喜欢她此刻的反应。他嘴边粘着她的蜜液，而脸上带着一股天真烂漫的浪荡。他遇上她的目光，于是冲她充满诱惑地一笑，伸出舌头尽数舔掉了嘴角的汁液。“多谢款待。”他压低了嗓音挑逗道。

“原来你在这种时候也是这么‘巧舌如簧’。”她终于喘匀了气息，搂着他的脖子轻声说。

“你不喜欢？”

她微微一笑，手指顺着他的肩头慢慢滑向腰间，隔着牛仔裤抚弄着他早已胀起的部位。“喜欢……”她轻吻着他，解开了他裤子上的纽扣，“喜欢你。”亚库说完便觉得自己不可理喻，她明明是打算叫他摘了自己的手镯，再跟他说些“狠话”……可管它呢，她现在只想顺着直觉行事。

巴泽尔修斯愣了一下，几乎要溺毙在她此刻的笑容与呢喃里。“我的公主殿下，”这下换他被她揉捏得飘飘欲仙，“这可不是个认真表白的好时机……我会以为你只是贪图我的肉体。”

“……你不喜欢？”她照猫画虎地问。

他看着她嘴角的一弯浅笑，不禁心旌摇曳。“我喜欢你，”他几乎是低吼道，“喜欢得要发疯了。”他说罢再顾不得许多，抱起她向着卧室走去。

屋里逐渐热了起来。柠檬草的香氛被暖风一烘，带出了一股令人心旷神怡的愉悦。被褥四周都是他的味道，混着那清香成了一贴催情剂。她将头埋在他肩上，深呼吸了几下，好像要将那味道烙印在记忆里。

“冷吗？”巴泽尔修斯覆在她身上，贪婪地揉捏着她的双乳。

亚库摇了摇头，被他试探性的顶撞撩拨地难以自持。她勾住他的脖子，在他耳朵上轻轻撕咬，引诱着他完全进入她的身体。尽管她的两腿间早已湿黏一片，可他的动作却还是依旧轻柔。

“我不想弄疼你。”他哑着嗓子低语道，又涂了些润滑剂，这才缓缓顶入了她的穴口。

亚库起初还有些难以适应他的尺寸，只觉得胀满难耐，不由地呜咽了两声。他会意地慢下来，手指又揉捏起她的花芯。他手上还黏着些润滑剂，此刻的触碰很快让她陷入到另一种新奇的快感里。她不由自主地将双腿张得更开，甬道不受控制地收缩，挤压起他的性器来。等她不再本能地抗拒他的侵入，他这才逐渐加快了抽插的频率。她的小穴一张一翕，湿润狭窄的甬道随着他每一次的动作而律动。那紧致的包裹感让他止不住地低喘，飘然欲仙。

然而他并不满足于此。巴泽尔修斯抬起了她的双腿，让性器更加深入她的身体。她先是低声惊叫，而那惊叫随即变为一阵阵急促的喘息。他轻吻着她的小腿，然后轻轻俯下身，含住她此刻被欲望所支配、只能发出呻吟声的唇瓣。她的双腿搭在他的肩膀上，而她的双手握住他结实的双臂，引着他给予她更有力的撞击。那带着丝丝清凉的润滑剂让她充分享受着被他填满的快乐，而下身交错的淫靡水声让他们愈加放浪形骸，几乎要融到对方的血肉里去。

是“喜欢”？是“爱”？还是别的什么？……

她第一次朦朦胧胧地生出不想离开他的念头，渴望着一直沐浴在他的温暖之中。

在欢愉的顶点他们互相亲吻，从彼此身上找到了归宿。欲望随着交合的快感倾盆而下，最终化为胸口的暖流。他之后在喘息中反复低语着“我爱你”，像是圣徒吟诵着世间唯一的真理。而她搂着他痴痴地笑，忘了所有的烦心事，仿佛她的白日梦永远不会醒。


	55. Chapter 55

55

大雨还在下，可此刻天气已经无关紧要。室内的温度暖到人的心尖儿上，让一切变得明媚。而情侣间的事也由此升温，腻到连艾路都要识趣地“退避三舍”——它只有在他们稍微分神的间隙才小心翼翼地凑过去，但很快就会被他“见色忘友”的主人扔到一边。它有些气恼地拿爪子打了一下巴泽尔修斯，然而这并没有什么成效，他依然我行我素，恨不得连吃饭时都要抱着亚库。艾路懊恼地叫了几声，这么多年来头一次体会到了“失宠”。不过它很快调整了策略，转而投向了亚库的怀抱——只要它凑过去，她就不会拒绝抱起它，甚至还会偷偷塞给它几块鲜嫩的鸡腿肉。这时它的主人就会皱起眉毛瞪它，而它得意地冲他眨眨眼，在亚库柔软的怀里向他宣告着自己的胜利。

“你要它还是要我？”巴泽尔修斯抱怨道。他说罢挤到她身边坐下来，捏着艾路的脸假意“恐吓”了它好一阵儿。

“……幼稚。”她见他吃起了猫的醋，忍着笑责备道。

“我只是舍不得放开你。”他作出一副委屈巴巴的模样，然后张开双臂圈住她，不时给她一个窒息式的深吻，让她彻底丧失了注意力，根本不知道此刻电视上放映的电影究竟演了些什么。

亚库先前洗过澡后“被迫”换上了先前那件粉红色的连帽猫耳家居服，而他见了后抓起手机围着她拍了足足有三分钟，直到她实在是忍受不了、抓起手旁的靠垫朝他扔去为止。

“这衣服虽然可爱，”他在亲完她后一本正经地说，“但总是不太方便。”

“不方便？”她隔了一会儿才反应过来他指什么，于是报复性地伸手去拧他的脸。可他不闪不躲，手趁着她起身的空当从衣服下滑了进去。

“……你好像又有点发烧。”他轻声说。她身上那股不寻常的热度让他规规矩矩地收了手，然后拽过沙发上的厚毯子给她盖上。

“我没有。”她咬着嘴唇低声说，先前熠熠生辉的双眸渐渐暗淡了下去，像是蒙上了阴影的星辰。

“我或许刚刚不该……”他摸了摸她的额头，拿过一旁放着的体温计递给她，“你毕竟还在生病……”

“我没事。”她靠在他怀里争辩道。

“你这叫没事？”巴泽尔修斯盯着电子体温计上的数字有些自责地说，“……我如果知道你还是病得这么厉害，今天就不会让你出门……你为什么不告诉我？”

她垂下眼，抿紧了嘴唇低语道：“……我想见你。”

“往后也可以见我——”他哭笑不得地说，“你得先好起来。”

亚库听完这话，那些忧虑又霎时间卷土重来袭击了她。“没有往后……”她用低到不能再低的声音说道。

“是我那混蛋学长又对你说了些什么？”巴泽尔修斯拧起了眉毛，“……他难道还能彻底软禁你不成？”

“不……不是，”她断断续续地解释道，忧虑像是无形的怪物，她无法用语言准确地描述出来，“是我不应该再见你。那场审讯之后，高层对你的压力……还有那位亲王……”

他打断了她的话，斩钉截铁地说：“我说过了，那都不是你该担心的。”

“可是——”

“你如果真的担心我，”巴泽尔修斯直视着她的双眸低语道，“就留下来……再也不回去。然后别再去管那些跟你没关系的事。”

亚库看着他，嘴唇微微地颤抖。她内心张牙舞爪的“怪物”朝她泼了盆刺骨的冰水，浇灭了她胸中燃起的一丝丝火苗。

“你会留下来吗？”他小心翼翼地问，声音里带着几分恳求与希冀。

她低下头，胸口又疼了起来。可她欲言又止，就像是被什么绊住了一样。她和他不久之前还亲密无间，此刻却突然像是隔了山海，中间隔着迈不过去的鸿沟。

电影的片尾曲凄凄惨惨地在屋里回响，好像给这幅画面添上了应景的背景音乐。巴泽尔修斯关了电视，在一片寂静中长叹了口气。“……所以你说的‘喜欢我’，就是这样吗？”他说着嘴角泛起一丝苦笑，“到了最后，你还是要回到别的男人身边去……这就是‘喜欢我’？”

“所以请你摘掉那个手镯——”她的话没说完，又猛烈地咳嗽了起来。

巴泽尔修斯轻拍着她的后背，又端起桌上的柠檬姜茶递给她。“……你带药了吗？”他擦着她的眼泪问道，并没有去接她的话。

“没有。”

“……说谎。”他捏着她的脸颊轻声说，“你知道你不擅长说谎的。”

“我不想吃，”亚库甩开他的手烦躁地说，“那些药总让我很困，我不想总是睡着……特别是现在！我……我还想和你多待一会儿……”

他听后愣了一下，心头一直盘旋的那股气涌了上来，随即揶揄道：“既然你最后都要回去，往后也不再见我……那多一会儿少一会儿又有什么分别？”

亚库没答话，倏地一下站起身，拾起了沙发上的衣服躲到卫生间去换。而巴泽尔修斯呆坐在沙发上长嗟短叹，为自己脱口而出的气话懊悔不已。时钟滴滴答答地响，扰得他不得安宁。他脑中划过许多种想法，到了最后它们却缠着一团，再分不出个所以然来。感情无法像他的案子那样，最终能理出个结果。他只能不住地苦笑，就和寻常人一样无所适从。

如果时间静止就好了。但这世间没有魔法。

巴泽尔修斯瞧着她换了衣服出来，再也坐不住，起身从背后一把抱住她。“是我说错话了……你别走。”他低声恳求道。

“你没说错什么……”她的声音有如蚊鸣，掺杂着一丝掩饰不住的哭腔，“我是个自私的人，不配接受你的心意。”

“别胡说……”他伏在她的肩头轻声反驳道，“你难道也要用这种话来搪塞我吗？……我是不会摘下那个手镯的……那是能让你随时想起我的东西。”

她的肩头微微地颤，再次被他扰乱了自己的节奏。巴泽尔修斯抹着她脸上的泪水，轻吻着她的耳后，温柔地哄劝道：“……先把药吃了吧。睡着的话也没关系，我会一直陪着你的。”

她轻叹了一口气，抓着的手臂呆立了许久。可等她刚要转身答应，一阵刺耳的警铃声划破了他们之间的宁静。不远处的艾路吓了一跳，像是一道闪电似的钻进了沙发下。

“火警？”巴泽尔修斯疑惑地自言自语道，“是哪个蠢蛋又烤糊了蛋糕吗？……”

那声音极具穿透力，以至于他差点错过了手机来电——那电话和此刻的火警一样都显得不合时宜。亚库瞥了一眼那个号码，心上顿时涌起一股不好的预感——那位伯爵在这个当口打电话给巴泽尔修斯做什么？

茶发青年略显恼怒地抓起了自己的手机，几乎是靠着最后的修养没有骂出脏字来。他一边胡乱地套上帽衫，一边接起了“不速之客”的电话。

“听着——”涅尔基甘铎在电话那头毫不客气地直奔主题，“现在先别下楼。你的楼下有一群记者等着……网上不久前有一张你们今天的照片，虽然很模糊，但已经足够让这些‘狗仔队’来蹲守了。”

“什——我怎么知道是不是你在搞鬼？……”

“我？……”他轻蔑地说，“我才不想和你同时出现在这种狗血标题里。”

巴泽尔修斯看了下涅尔基甘铎发来的网站截图，只见那上面醒目的挂着他们二人的名字，而后面紧接着的“三角恋疑云”更是让那文章多了几分似是而非的可信度。茶发青年又皱着眉看着那张模糊的照片——看样子那是来自于监控录像，只是因为分辨率的关系，他的脸还尚能辨认，但副驾驶位置上的亚库因为口罩和光线的关系而显得朦胧。他略微松了口气，可那张来路蹊跷的照片又让他疑心四起。

亚库看他接了电话后很快变了表情，也跟着一同紧张了起来。而她此刻见了那照片后睁大了眼睛，脑中嗡嗡直响，绝望顺着血液流遍了全身——她最为担心的事成了真。是她一意孤行……

巴泽尔修斯不顾她的挣扎一把抱住她，低声说了句“没事”。而她不停地咳嗽，连他的抚慰都无法让她完全平静下来。亚库踮起脚凑过去听他们的对话，而他犹豫了一下，最终还是弯下身子，和她紧贴在一起。

“这栋楼的监控录像也不是说拿就拿的，”巴泽尔修斯思索道，“除非是……”

“……别太天真了，警督。”伯爵冷笑了一声，嘲讽道，“我才懒得管你之后会不会被停职，但我不想让她跟你淌这趟浑水……欧多加隆马上就到，请你老老实实地把人交出来。”

亚库倒吸了一口冷气，而抱着她的人听完这话一下子愤怒起来。

“你这是在威胁我？”

“我没那个闲情逸致。我根本不该心软，放她出门……而你像个发情期的畜生一样，一点理智都没有，在这个时候还偏偏以身犯险，简直像是直接把弱点亮出来给那个混蛋看……哦，我当然很乐意看你为此付出代价，我早就想那么做了。但你听好了——这是‘最后一次’。”

“你没资格那么做，那是‘非法监禁’——”巴泽尔修斯几乎是咆哮道。

“随便你怎么说。”涅尔基甘铎打断了他的话，“但我看你得先把自己惹出来的烂摊子收拾干净……带自己的‘证人’回家听起来可不太妙。那些新闻里都在质疑警方的办案程序和司法公正呢，警督。”

这时一阵猛烈的砸门声响了起来，似乎来者并不认为此时的门铃声能唤起室内人的注意。而如果他们再不开门，他就要踹门而入。巴泽尔修斯“啧”了一声，奔到门口抄起了玄关柜子上的枪。

“……祝你好运，我亲爱的学弟。”伯爵像是从电话那头感知到了事态的发展，于是不再和他多说什么，扔下一句充满了讽刺意味的话后按掉了通话。

亚库屏息凝神地盯着那道门，身上止不住地颤抖——她已经分不清自己是因为发烧还是过于紧张的缘故。巴泽尔修斯挡在她身前，从门上的猫眼处向着外面观望。他在开门的一瞬间对着不速之客举起了枪，而那名换上了警卫制服的红发青年也以同样的姿态面对着他。

“现在好像不是你向我报到的时间吧？”

“我没时间再和你废话了，”欧多加隆举枪冲他低吼道，“有两个记者趁乱摸了警卫的门卡，现在正往这儿赶。除非你能‘幻影移形’，否则我觉得你还是把她交给我比较好。”

“交给你？——”他咬着牙愤愤地说。

“难道你们要手牵着手去楼下开个记者会吗？”欧多加隆厉声道。

巴泽尔修斯盯了他两秒，尔后极不情愿地将亚库牵到他面前。他和欧多加隆之间霎时间腾起一股说不清道不明的气氛，就好像两人都在拼命压抑着什么。“……你知道该怎么出去？”他的语气还是像要撕碎他一般。

“我想我比你更清楚。”恶棍不耐烦地回应道。

亚库夹在两人中间，一时间进退两难，只觉得命运在跟她开玩笑。而在刚刚开门的一瞬间她生怕他们真的动起手来，但好在他们此时都已放下了枪，只是眼神还不肯放过对方。“是我的错……”她没头没脑地说了一句，试图缓和一下他们之间的僵持。

“和你没关系。”欧多加隆和巴泽尔修斯几乎是异口同声地说。但在他们发觉自己和对方说了同样的话后立刻住口不言，厌恶地移开了对视的目光。

巴泽尔修斯又在她背后嘱咐道：“……记得吃药。”

她听后转过头去看他，只见他嘴角又泛起一丝不甘的苦笑。自责和懊悔扼住了她，而当她想朝他的方向迈出一步时，却被欧多加隆拽住拖向了门外——她连一句道别的话都来不及说出口。

她再也没有选择和他走的机会了。

“别担心，”亚库在门关上前听到他宽慰道，“……我没事。”

温暖在离她远去。飞蛾扑火的结局便是化为灰烬。

“最后一次”。


	56. Chapter 56

56

亚库踉踉跄跄地被那名恶棍按在了门外的轮椅上，而他毫不客气地拢起她的头发，粗鲁地又将一顶毛线帽套在了她的头上——这让她看上去更像是生了重病的病号。

“把口罩戴上。”他不耐烦地命令道，之后推着她向另一侧的电梯走去。

她依言照办，又裹上了毛毯。她的胸口从刚刚就有种撕裂般的痛感，可眼下的情形让她连哭都哭不出来，只能放任那疼痛向着全身蔓延。她能感到自己的体温又在持续攀升，那一阵阵的恶寒和身体的酸涩感让她看上去愈加憔悴，简直不需要任何演技便活灵活现地成了一个病恹恹的女人。

警铃还没停下来，而欧多加隆就在这一片凄厉的响声中一言不发地推着她向前走。当他们快要接近目的地时，不远处的电梯突然响了一声。尔后两名贼眉鼠眼的男人出现在走廊上，正狐疑地打量着他们。亚库一颗心悬到了嗓子眼，又开始不停地咳嗽。而她身后的那名恶棍却是极为镇定，仿佛这不过是他职业生涯里不足挂齿的小插曲罢了。

“有什么问题吗，先生们？”他用一种她从未听过的威严发问道，“人都撤到了楼下，你们为何又跑到这么高的地方来？……”

“啊，不……没什么。我们只是想来确认……呃，所有人都平安无事。”其中一人看见欧多加隆身上的警卫制服有些心虚地说。

“那是我们的工作。”恶棍眯起眼，显出一副不买账的模样，“你们这种只会敲敲键盘的人就别来碍事了。现在，跟我走——一会儿别给消防员找麻烦。”

“可是我们……”另外一名戴着眼镜的男青年不甘心地辩解道。

“可是？什么可是？”欧多加隆一把抢过了他手中的门卡，“这东西不该出现在你们手上吧，先生们？”

亚库听他换上了惯有的威胁语气后，着实有些担心那两个记者的性命。但好在人对于危险的事物总有些天生的直觉，那两名男青年识趣地闭嘴，又老老实实地重新站回了电梯里。而出乎亚库的预料，欧多加隆竟然也推着她跟着进了电梯，还自然而然地按下了关门的按钮。

“我……我觉得这位小姐有些面熟。”在那难捱的气氛里，一名记者大着胆子说。不过这番话此刻显得格外不合时宜，连亚库这种背对着欧多加隆的人都感到了他身上散发出来的杀意。

“是夫人，”恶棍严肃地纠正道，“麦瑟尔夫人。”

亚库听后差点被自己的口水呛到，没想到他竟然拿同名热播剧的名字来胡诌一通。而那两名记者看上去将信将疑，似乎“狗仔”的直觉让他们不会就此罢休。于是欧多加隆又开口补充道：“十三层的蠢蛋又一次烤糊了布朗尼触发了火警，让全楼的人都跟着遭罪。而可怜的麦瑟尔夫人患了麻疹，高烧不退，没办法自己从这么高的地方下楼去……只好求助于我。”

“烤糊了蛋糕？”另一名记者疑惑地说，“可这火警好像是个女记者触发的……”

“哦？”欧多加隆的语气渐渐冷到人的骨子里去，“所以你们知道不是真的火警……那我只好合理地怀疑你们是非法入侵、图谋不轨了。”

亚库紧张地听到他拉开枪上保险栓的声音。她拼命地咳嗽，期望着他能够手下留情。

“不不不——我们没有伤害别人的意思！我们只是听到风声想抢个独家而已！真的——”

欧多加隆冷笑了一声，讽刺道：“记者分很多种，而像你们这种只会钻空子、拿子虚乌有的谣言伤害别人的最让我火大……日安，先生们。”他说完拿枪托朝着两人的后颈处狠狠地砸去，于是那两名记者立刻毫无反抗地倒了下去。他又翻出他们的摄影包，将一众设备都尽数毁了才肯罢休。

“干吗？……”恶棍斜了亚库一眼，“这栋楼的监视系统被我暂时接管，杀了这两个害虫也没什么大不了的……我已经手下留情了。”

亚库没力气反驳他，一言不发地被他带到了地下停车场。所有人的注意力都被火警吸引了去，因而此时的停车场倒显得格外幽静。她上了车后摘掉了让她难受的毛线帽，而她身旁的恶棍正仔细查看着放在车上的笔记本电脑——那屏幕上显示的正是这栋公寓的监视系统。他微微皱起了双眉，之后又戴上了蓝牙耳机。

“我接到人了，还算顺利。”他对电话那头的伯爵汇报道，随即踩下了油门，“但我看我们会有些‘尾巴’跟着。”

“……注意安全。”涅尔基甘铎听上去总算稍微松了口气。

“知道。”欧多加隆简略地答道。他们在扑面而来的雨幕中驶向了街道，抢在消防车将大楼围得水泄不通前钻了出去。亚库费力地从屏幕上搜寻着巴泽尔修斯的身影，但恶棍却毫不客气地合上了电脑。“也许你又会有点晕车。”他瞥了一眼后视镜低语道。

亚库本想着掏出手机来去看此刻的新闻，但听到他这番话不由地冷汗淋漓。她虽是第一次见他亲自开车，可她却也能预料到他的驾驶风格究竟是什么样的。于是她在他加速变道前紧抓着扶手，身子缩成了一团，乞求着眩晕感这次能够放过她。但事与愿违，她很快在高烧中体验到了天翻地覆的双倍不适。

黑色的跑车在大雨弥漫的城市中疾驰，企图甩掉车后不怀好意的几辆越野车——若是记者们没拍到那位亲王想要的画面，那就抹杀掉从聚光灯下逃跑的女主角。

车身溅起的水花像是瀑布一样，但好在出了繁华区后的街道上颇为萧索。恶棍在被两辆车夹击时当机立断地挂了倒车档，拐到逼仄的小路上逆行，然后在一个甩尾中驶向了河边。亚库紧张地几乎无法呼吸，眼睛也不知是睁是闭。她刚想稍微抬头看向窗外，欧多加隆却一把按下了她的身子，低吼了一句“小心”——一枚子弹从副驾驶座的车窗擦着他们的头顶呼啸而过。

“帮我扶一下。”他又冲她吼道。

“什——”亚库觉得心脏像是要骤停了一样，可她别无选择，只得忍着头晕屈着身子抓住方向盘。而驾驶座上的恶棍放下车窗，先是朝着侧面的枪手射击，待对方的驾驶室内满是血污后又冲左前方的车轮开了几枪——那辆车子很快失控，向河边蹒跚而去，最终坠入水中。

“快了，再忍一下。”他重新夺回控制权，一边换弹匣一边说。然而他的话音未落，车后便传来一声震耳欲聋的撞击。两人在惯性的作用下有些猝不及防地向前倾，若不是亚库老老实实地系着安全带，她可能就这么直接撞上了挡风玻璃。恶棍“啧”了一下，轰下油门后朝着路边悬着的脚手架连开数枪，然后在那庞然大物坠落前逃之夭夭，留下那辆来不及躲闪的越野车被砸得稀烂。

欧多加隆松了口气，又接连甩掉了几辆追踪他们的车子。但此时响起的警笛声自天边连成了一片，似乎全城的警车都被这场光天化日之下荒唐的“追击战”引了过来。

“麻烦。”他低声咒骂了一句，而他的手机阵阵作响。欧多加隆疑惑地瞥了眼那个号码，有些不悦地按下蓝牙耳机接了起来。“你开完记者发布会了？”他讽刺地问道。

“托你的福……不过这里的狗仔队们基本都会收到我的律师函。拍我之前总先要搞清楚这栋建筑的主人是谁吧。”巴泽尔修斯在电话上说，“她……还好吗？”

“我不觉得发烧时经历这种事能有多好。”欧多加隆瞥了眼亚库那副奄奄一息的模样回答道。

“警察现在在追你的车……显而易见。从北边出城……那样在封城前你还有三分钟。”他低语道，“这时间够吗？”

“……别小看我。”

“我没有质疑你的能力，我只是担心她……”年轻的探员烦躁地叹了口气。

“你不如先担心你自己的处境，警督。”恶棍又冷笑道，“看起来你们的内部并不是太和谐……我要是你，这就去调查一下那张照片的来源。”

“劳你费心，我已经在做了。”

欧多加隆短促地笑了一声，说：“那么……回见。”

亚库看了他一眼，刚想张嘴询问，却被一阵很快泛起的干呕所打断。恶棍叹了口气，抓了她的左手在她手腕上按了下去。“你再稍微忍耐一下……”他低声说。然而那疼痛并没有特别缓解她的不适，她几番想抽回自己的手，可他没放。到最后她没了力气，只能闭着眼不去看他。

他们赶在警方封城前出了城，而那一路上也还算是幸运，没再经历什么波折。欧多加隆把车开到了一处僻静之地后，撑伞陪着亚库蹲在路边——可她只是干呕了一阵儿，然后便不停地咳嗽。她起身后几乎站不稳，跌跌撞撞地摔进了他怀里，但下一秒就条件反射地想要挣脱。

“别闹。”恶棍冷着一张脸责备道，抱起她向着树林深处的另一辆车走去。而那辆伤痕累累的黑色跑车在雨中渐渐燃烧了起来，看样子是他又做了什么手脚来“毁尸灭迹”。

“……我自己能走。”

“你在发烧。”

“那又怎样？”她不知道为什么赌气地说，又咳嗽了几声。

欧多加隆将她安顿好后发动了车子，又脱下自己的外套盖在她身上。“……你先把药吃了。”他没理会她先前的话，放低了声音说道。

“没带。”

恶棍听罢不耐烦地从后座上拽过她的包，从里面翻出了药瓶。“吃了。”他捏着一粒胶囊对她命令道。

“……不要。”她挡开他的手，于是那胶囊就掉进了驾驶座的缝隙里。亚库把头扭到一边，看也不看他，之后翻出自己的手机查阅起当下的新闻来。

欧多加隆这下看上去真的动了气。他拿起药瓶又倒了一粒，扳过她的脸强行将那胶囊塞进了她嘴里。“……咽下去！”他冲她低吼道，“别在这会儿跟我耍脾气！”

亚库吓了一跳，那粒胶囊差点儿滑到她的气管里去。而她如果不老老实实地照做，他似乎下一秒就要掰开她的嘴将水也强行灌进去。她不想让他再强迫她，于是极不情愿地吃了那药。“我吃不吃药和你有什么关系……”她过后不满地嘟囔道。

“没关系。你在这个节骨眼上跑去和那个条子上床也和我没关系——”他捏着她的肩膀咬着牙说道，“你以为我想看见你吗？……我只是在做我的工作罢了。”

她的胸口又痛了起来，那阵眩晕感混着此刻逐渐复苏的绝望让她胃里一阵翻腾。她又咳嗽了一阵儿，然后捂着嘴打开车门，趴在泥水里将胃里吐了个干净。

那名恶棍终于慌了神，一时间连伞都忘了拿。他奔到亚库身边，喂了她几口清水，等她略微平静下来才把她又抱回了车上。他手忙脚乱地开大了暖风，试图驱散雨水带来的寒意。可她此刻身上的温度高得吓人，而她看上去连最后一点生气都消失了——眼光散乱、脸色惨白，死气沉沉地倚在车座上，脸上分不清是雨水还是泪水。

“别这样……”他再也没法掩饰他的不安，抱着她喃喃道，“我……我要怎么办？……我不说那些话了……你快点好起来，好不好？”

她没力气回答他，而她也逐渐听不清他到底在说些什么。意识渐渐离她远去，而朦胧中她似乎听到了他带着自责的低语：“……只要你好起来，我做什么都可以。”


	57. Chapter 57

57

“……但巴泽尔修斯警督的这种行为无疑拉低了警方的公信力，而和他有着亲密关系的证人的证词也失去了应有的可信度。作为执法机构，警方应当始终秉承公正的原则……”

“……日前曾卷入凶杀案疑云的瓦尔哈扎克亲王对此事表示遗憾，他认为警方应当在进行内部调查的同时暂停巴泽尔修斯警督的职务，将他移出核心调查组，以示公正……”

“……涅尔基甘铎伯爵目前拒绝接受一切采访，对他和巴泽尔修斯间的种种争执不置可否。而也有传闻称，伯爵曾勃然大怒，誓言要向昔日的学弟寻求报复。不过他对这起‘桃色绯闻’中的女主角却是呵护备至，不仅不让各路媒体近身，近来还亲自陪同女方到诊所就医。这也让外界不禁开始猜测两人是否已经有了爱的结晶……”

“……这起事件让公众愈加怀疑哈罗德·修斯议员‘教子无方’——他的两个儿子都先后卷入到‘不妥当’的绯闻当中……参议员目前对此事不予评论。但中期选举临近，他的对手也借此质疑起他的执政能力来……”

“……这一消息一经传出，投资人对于普韦利斯（Pulveris）集团的长期发展信心下降。受此影响，集团股价大跌。而董事会也紧急召开会议，商议改组企业架构以应对接踵而来的质疑声……”

巴泽尔修斯面无表情地站在管理官的办公室里，好像新闻里所说的一切都与他无关。但这一定程度上是他强装出来的——光是应付这两天他父亲打给他的电话就已经让他身心俱疲。不过除了那暴风骤雨似的说教，议员在最后却一反常态地要他“撑住”。等他反应过来想要试探两句父亲的意图时，他却挂上了电话。

和他父亲的“震怒”不同，他的哥哥巴希尔倒显得十分从容，好像这起变故对于他来说更像个“洗牌”的好机会。当巴泽尔修斯略显沮丧地向哥哥抱怨时，巴希尔却和平时一样宽慰起他来。可他宁愿他向他发一通脾气，那样会让他好受一点。

“……我要是你，十有八九也会做出相同的事来。”巴希尔在电话那头轻笑着安抚道。

巴泽尔修斯听后只能长长地叹气。以身犯险、明知故犯……他像个鲁莽的傻子一样不计后果。而他也确实懊悔，只是这份悔恨并不都是来自将家人拖入舆论的泥沼，还有一部分源于他先前太过在乎她的感受，没有当机立断地带她离开深渊。思念像是病菌一样无孔不入地侵蚀着他，但现实里却没了她的身影。

白日梦。

“……我觉得你今后还是不要再插手这些案子比较好，巴泽尔修斯警督。”

管理官的话像是从遥远的天边传来一样，带着些空洞的回音。这让他不得不清了清嗓子，以示自己没有走神。“就因为一张模糊的照片？”巴泽尔修斯回过神冷笑道。

“舆论！”管理官生气地拍着桌子，“我不管你旁边的那个女人到底是谁，但现在媒体都把她当成了你的证人，以此来质疑警方的办案方式……你难道就没有一点自觉吗？”

“……证据呢？”年轻的探员强硬地回应道，“他们是拿到了清淅的监控录像，还是拍到了她出现在我房间的照片？……我以为我们才最应该讲证据。”

“胡搅蛮缠！”管理官怒吼道，“等到内务部调查完毕，一切就一清二楚了！”

巴泽尔修斯耸了耸肩。尽管他确实是在“胡搅蛮缠”，但他看上去却是一副问心无愧的模样。“您如果存心要我撤出这些案子，那么内务部总会查出些东西来的，管理官阁下。”他不慌不忙地反驳道。

“你这是什么意思？……你是在无端指控我——”

“当然没有。”巴泽尔修斯嘴角扯出了一丝挑衅似的微笑，“我只是觉得现在那张照片来路蹊跷。除了警局的一部分人，我想没有几个人知道我家的确切地址。”他说完紧盯着管理官灰色的眼睛，而对方听罢心虚地躲避着他锐利的目光。“……招妓的新闻听上去更糟糕，阁下。”他末了不咸不淡地补充道。

“你这个——你就不顾参议员的名声了吗？”管理官气急败坏地吼道。

“请不要每次穷途末路了就把我父亲搬出来，”茶发青年反唇相讥道，“我觉得他平时对您的照拂也不算少。”

管理官被他这一句话实实在在地噎住，干瘪的嘴唇抖动了两下，没发出任何声响，只能对他怒目而视。“参议员的儿子”无论放在哪里都是个“烫手山芋”，这之中的分寸拿捏不好便“里外不是人”。而现在那位亲王和皇室频频施压，要求撤换巴泽尔修斯。一时间这警局倒像是几股势力暗自较劲的修罗场，可哪一方都是他们“得罪”不起的大人物。

“……我看大家不如各退一步。”坐在一旁的伊比路玖在两人僵持不下时突然插话道，“既然没有实质性的证据，那么摆个进行内部调查的样子给外面看也就罢了。至于巴泽尔修斯警督……他之前的表现相当出色，而且现在进行到一多半的案子突然换人也不是个明智之举。让他休息个两三天，等舆论消停了再回来……不知您意下如何？”

管理官过了很久才沉默地点了下头，脸上依旧阴云密布，看上去怒火未消，只是碍于欧多加隆先前抖露出来的丑闻和参议员的压力才不得不做了妥协。巴泽尔修斯略带鄙夷地斜了他一眼，一时间竟然对那名恶棍生出了几分莫名的感激之情。伊比路玖得了默许之后冲他使了个眼色，于是他也会意地不再多说，跟着自己的上司从办公室里退了出来。

警局里的气氛此刻颇有些压抑，想来舆论的压力让每个人都不大自在。虽然“集体主义”并不是什么高明的意识，但出了“丑闻”总归是让人脸上无光，连对外说话的语气都矮了半截。有些极端的人便要指桑骂槐，说是曾经的“警界之星”管不住自己的裤腰带，这会儿让他们抬不起头来。

伊比路玖回了自己的办公室后也没发火，这倒是让巴泽尔修斯颇为意外——要知道他的脾气是出了名的“恶劣”，有时候在警局门口都能听到他的怒吼。“事情变成这样，我也有责任。”他望着巴泽尔修斯探究的目光回应道，“说教的部分我想你父亲说的已经够多了，我也没必要再让你听一遍。”

“……谢谢。虽然这不会让我更好受。”茶发青年垂下头低语道。

“就像我说的，你先回去休息几天。反省、放松……但别做蠢事。”他特别强调道，“你知道我指的是什么。”

“我知道，”巴泽尔修斯小声嘟囔道，“报告你也在看了。”

“既然已经发生了，那么就想办法解决……”伊比路玖翻开了他整理好的文件，“我倒不觉得这一定是件坏事，起码现在我们清楚了警局里的‘不和谐’。如果能借此机会摘掉毒瘤，也算是功德一件了。”

“我知道。”他机械地又重复了一遍。

他的上司同情地看了他一眼，放缓了语气问道：“所以……记者小姐的病还没好？”

巴泽尔修斯听完呆了一下，一双锐利的眸子瞬间暗淡了下去。“我不知道。”他轻咳了一声，“我……联络不到她。我想他们也不会让她再和我多说什么。”茶发青年盯着地板，睫毛抖动了两下，几次看上去欲言又止。“也好，”他终于又开口道，“这种时候她最好还是和我保持距离。”

“……你听上去已经不像你了。”

“是吗？……”他苦笑道，“那也许是多年前的报应终于显了灵。”

“你知道不是那样的。这只是那位亲王对你的报复罢了。”

“我知道，”他有些消沉地回应道，“我当然知道。”

伊比路玖叹了口气，劝慰道：“你需要休息。等你调整好了……”

巴泽尔修斯抿紧了嘴，空洞地点了点头。

“另外……如果你在休息时实在闲得无聊，”他的上司在他出门前又叫住了他，“我听说近期从东方来的贵客有个小型的酒会……而他到时候也会出席拍卖会。”

巴泽尔修斯转头望向他，眼神逐渐回到了平日里的状态。“林祁？”他皱着眉思索道，“……他在欧多加隆提供的那份名单上。”

“你的记忆力不差。”伊比路玖微笑道，“我想他和我们尊贵的亲王殿下私交甚笃……你明白的。”

年轻的探员终于浅笑了一下，这让他看上去恢复了些生气。巴泽尔修斯理了理头发，离开前做了个“回见”的手势。“你总算提出了些实用的建议。”他在关门前对自己的上司说道。

 

屋子里昏昏沉沉的，几乎不见天日。深蓝色的帷幔遮住了日光，只靠着一盏暖黄色的台灯发出点点光亮。房间里点了些青柠混着姜和洋甘菊的香薰，清爽的味道驱散了些凝滞的空气。

欧多加隆近来每次踏进涅尔基甘铎的这间屋子时都会生出一股莫名的不自在，就好像他才是多余的那个人。可事实上也的确如此，那位伯爵自亚库回来后几乎到了寸步不离的地步。而他那天在诊所里的眼神也不似平日里的镇静——如果硬要欧多加隆形容的话，那是几近失魂落魄的一种恐惧。

他理解那种恐惧。当亚库再次昏过去时，他深切地体会到了“恐惧”二字的含义。纵然他在极端危险的境地里还能平稳地握住枪，可那一刻他的手却不停地颤抖，像是害怕失去什么宝贵的东西。他也理解涅尔基甘铎始终言行不一的矛盾感。那份温柔被荆刺包裹了太久，等他想要重新释出的时候，却变成了伤人的方式。

欧多加隆始终不喜欢医院，即便是伯爵私人医生的诊所，也让他有种难以言喻的不适感。医生和护士们忙忙碌碌地从病房里进进出出，而他只能无所事事地呆坐在前厅里。尽管他想解释自己不是“无关人员”，但他身上未来得及换下的制服让医生合情合理地将他当成了将亚库送来的“好心警卫”。他怔了一下，最后还是没去反驳他，安静地凝望着那道通往病房的门。当涅尔基甘铎赶到时，欧多加隆看到医生一把拽住他，向他接连抱怨着“怎么又淋了雨”、“不按时吃药”、“再这样拖下去会变成肺炎”等等。伯爵听后瞥了眼角落里的他，随即便被火冒三丈的医生拽进了病房。而他走也不是，留也不是，完完全全成了个无所适从的局外人。

他望着床边那个雕塑一般的身影，思绪又飘回了现实。他想着他或许该感谢涅尔基甘铎信守承诺，一丝不苟地照顾着她。但他内心却始终隐隐作痛，无法故作洒脱。恶棍很快又嘲笑起自己的痴心妄想：他不过是个无药可救的亡命徒，凭什么奢望着靠近光明呢？

“她今天好些了，不再咳得那么厉害……但醒着的时候还是一直在哭。我说什么都……”银发青年见他进来，放下了手中的平板电脑说道，“只有医生的镇静剂能让她好好睡一会儿。”

“可她也不能一直靠镇静剂……”欧多加隆忧虑地看着床榻上那个消瘦的人，“身体最终会受不了的。”

一向跋扈的伯爵也没了平日的戾气，眼中布满了红血丝，下巴泛青，苍白的脸上尽是憔悴。“我知道……”他低声道。

欧多加隆轻轻踱到床前，仔细凝视了一会儿昏睡的亚库——她的眼角带着泪痕，嘴唇毫无血色，脸颊几乎凹了下去，先前白皙的肌肤此刻也失去了珍珠般的光泽。她看上去虽然比前两天那副形容枯槁的模样好了一些，但依旧显得支离破碎。恶棍不由地向前探着身子，手臂微微颤抖，就像是他想去触碰她一样。可他没那么做，始终保持着一种克制。

“……你要咖啡吗？”涅尔基甘铎瞥了他一眼，轻声问道。

他还没来得及回答，伯爵已经起身出了房间。欧多加隆轻轻地叹气，最终也只是伸手抹掉了她眼角的泪滴——那眼泪到底为谁而流？……他再也无法笃定地说出答案了。当他在巴泽尔修斯的公寓见到她时，名为嫉妒的绝望感扼住了他的喉咙，让他难以呼吸。可他却也清楚他是自作自受，怨不得别人。

恶棍小心翼翼地在床边坐下来，床头的一排花花绿绿的药瓶自然而然地跃入了他的视线。他最近时常想着自己是让她变成这副样子的元凶——如果不是他们的计划，如果不是他离得那么近，如果他从没说过那些伤人的话……她也不会像个“睡美人”一样死气沉沉地躺在这里。这些念头像是尖刀，当他每每想到她时就在他的心上刺一下。可那又有什么用呢？……如今就算他把心碾成粉末，她也回不去她的安稳生活。

“快点儿好起来……”他低语道，“只要你好好的……我怎样都可以。”

他说完轻轻握了下她的指尖，替她掖好了被子后起身离开，不敢在她身边留上太久。他轻轻地叹气，除了一句苍白的祈愿，他连个像样的承诺都说不出口。

涅尔基甘铎静静地站在门外，手上端着一杯热咖啡。他看上去像是在那儿站了一会儿，此刻见他出来竟有些意外。“你不再待一会儿了吗？”他问道。

“……我还有些事要做。”

伯爵“嗯”了一声，将手中的咖啡杯递给他。可他没去接，轻轻摇了摇头。“多谢你照顾她。”欧多加隆望着他憔悴的面容又说道。

银发青年略显意外地看着他，薄薄的嘴唇翕动了几下，似乎有很多话到了嘴边都被他忍了回去。“……没什么。”他最终只挤出了客套的三个字。

“你不必太过顾虑我，”恶棍仿佛看穿了他的心思，“我只要她平安无事就足够了。”

涅尔基甘铎叹了口气，他这番言行让他心中更加难受。“……我是不是不该让她去接近巴泽尔修斯？”伯爵像是自言自语，又像是在询问他，“我是不是一开始就做错了？……”

欧多加隆一时间没答话，额前的碎发遮住了眼睛。两人沉默地站在走廊上，咖啡的香气盘踞在他们之间，形成了一道若有似无的屏障。

“……也许吧。”他踟蹰了一下，之后移动脚步拉远了和他的距离，“我们都不该插手别人的人生……”

银发青年没再拦他，而是怅然若失地看着他的身影渐行渐远，最后消失在他的视线中。这时房间内忽然传来了几声咳嗽，像是亚库已经醒了过来。或许她也听到了他们的对话？……他心中百感交集，又轻叹了口气，推门走了进去。

 

连日的阴雨终于在隔天的傍晚歇了脚，城市里迎来了久违的晚霞。太阳的余辉驱走了乌云，一扫连日的阴霾。

银发的伯爵倒是没心思欣赏这片美景，他刚刚忙完了一天的工作，此刻正发愁要如何哄着亚库老老实实地吃下饭去——要知道她这几天里都是靠着葡萄糖点滴液和一点点流质食物过活。或许好转的天气让她的情绪看上去好了一些，最起码她现在暂时停止了啜泣——他先前时常怀疑她到底为何会有如此多的眼泪。

但让他欣慰的是，她不再发烧，连咳嗽的频率都降了下去。他喂她吃药的时候她也不再反抗，只是始终双眼无神，好像看不见他一样。这偶尔让他着恼，可他又无法对她再说什么重话，到最后只好忍着那股被忽视的恼怒，耐着性子将止咳糖浆一点点喂给她。有时候他着实希望她能对他说上两句话——要回她的手机，或者问问现在外面的情况。可她始终一言不发，清醒时只是默默地掉眼泪。而当他抱着她安抚时，她也不像以前那样反抗，死气沉沉地倚在他的怀里。他搜肠刮肚地找不出安慰的话来，只能轻拍着她的后背。

涅尔基甘铎近来时常不由自主地想着索拉那时是否也是如此——孤独、绝望、无所适从。自责像是怪物一样不断啮食着他的内心，让他无法安生。他偶尔会将她们的身影重叠在一起，而这种念头总会让他有种“赎罪”的错觉。

伯爵拉开了厚厚的窗帘，让最后一点日光照进了卧室。亚库终于抬眼看了看窗外，仔细盯着那失而复得的光亮，蜂蜜色的眼眸里被阳光点燃了些生气。

“终于放晴了，”他尽量让自己的语气显得不那么沉重，“预报说之后都会是晴天。”

她若有似无地点了下头，但看上去依旧不想开口说话。涅尔基甘铎在床边坐下，递给她一杯温热的柠檬蜂蜜水。她顺从地喝了下去，而她冰凉的双手也因此有了些温度。他握住她的手，轻声问：“你想吃些什么吗？我可以让厨子做……什么都行。”

亚库摇了摇头，还是直愣愣地看着窗外的晚霞。他无奈地叹了口气，挪到她身边陪着她一起看那红色的云端被黑夜一点点蚕食干净。

“你得快点好起来。”他在星月初升之际对她低语道。

她听后眨了眨眼，在黑暗中又落了泪。伯爵侧过身擦掉了她脸上的泪珠，轻声道：“我有办法帮他走出眼下这副困境……可你现在这副样子能做什么？”

亚库终于将目光投向了他，而他这么多天里第一次听到她开口说话。“……可以吗？”她以极微弱的声音问道。

涅尔基甘铎松了口气，说道：“可以。但我有条件。”

她没花太久就答复了他，而他一直以为她会考虑很久。“我答应你。”亚库几乎是不假思索地说。她的声音虽轻，但却有种不相称的坚定。

“你不问问我到底是什么条件？”

“反正都是些强人所难的要求，我问与不问也没什么分别。”

他直愣愣地看着她，不知为何有股说不出的失落。“强人所难……”他自言自语着，然后苦笑了一下，“我确实是那样。”

她听后表情终于丰富了些，撅起嘴唇问道：“所以你要怎么做？”

涅尔基甘铎伸手轻抚着她的脸颊，似乎他需要一点额外的勇气来对她接着说出他的计划。“我会开一场正式的记者发布会，”他注视着她的眼睛说道，“亲口承认我和你的关系。那天出现在照片上的并不是你，你一直因为生病而卧床休息……然后我会引出索拉的事。”

亚库先是蹙起了眉毛，之后又忧虑地看着他。她微微地颤抖，过了很久才呢喃道：“……我知道了。”

“……所以和我交往吧。”他张开双臂抱住了她，声音比任何时候都要温柔，“这就是我的条件。”


	58. Chapter 58

58

亚库站在涅尔基甘铎办公室的落地窗前，直愣愣地望着窗外的水泥森林，名为“空洞”的利刃一时间袭击了她，将她那些念想碾得粉碎。这些日子里她没再见过那名恶棍，他仿佛栖息在阴影中，于太阳升起之时消失得无影无踪。她也没去看过自己的手机，只是偶尔瞥上一眼新闻。可每看一次那些有关于巴泽尔修斯的负面消息，她的愧疚就逼得她难以呼吸。而那停职的传闻更是让她难以释怀，到最后涅尔基甘铎不得不强制性地关上她的电脑，然后威胁着要再给她吃些含了镇静剂的胶囊。

然而和纷乱的舆论不同，记者会的筹备工作倒是有条不紊。就工作上来说，亚库和那位伯爵经常是“一拍即合”，配合得十分默契，在极短时间内就召集到了不同平台的多家媒体。而公众也早就对形迹低调的伯爵充满了好奇，因此这场记者会还未召开便有着极高的关注度，甚至网络上已经有了各种看上去有理有据的推测。

阳光明晃晃的，照得亚库手腕上的玫瑰金手镯闪耀着灼眼的光。她抚着那支手镯轻轻叹了口气，而这已经成了她的新习惯。

“别紧张。”正坐在沙发上看稿的涅尔基甘铎听到她的叹气声安抚道。

“我不紧张。”她低声说。

他走到她身边握了她的手，顺势从身后抱住了她。而在这一过程中他微微皱了下眉，假装对那支手镯视而不见。“你的手冷成这样，还说是不紧张？”他边摩挲着她的手，又在她脖颈上的吻痕上亲了下去。

亚库没去习惯性的挣扎，只是轻轻答应了一声。事实上自她答应了涅尔基甘铎的条件后，他对她做些什么她都已经放弃了挣扎。“交往”二字究竟意味着什么，她再清楚不过了。她的反应起初让他又惊又喜，但有时则是惹得他需要扭过她回避的脸，对她嘶吼着“看着我的眼睛”。她不看他倒不全是因为时有的恐惧，而是她总是不由自主地想哭。每到这时她就会咒骂自己的软弱，连这点小事都要自怨自怜一番。

但除此之外，涅尔基甘铎倒是表现得比她想象中的温柔。他也不像个没有温度的大理石雕塑那样冷漠又生硬，她还是能感受到他身上流露出来的暖意。可那暖意始终和一股若有似无的孤独和哀伤相伴，只有最隐秘的时候才会显现。夜深人静之时她会盯着天花板发呆，欢愉并没在她身上留下什么痕迹，只是让她感到自己像是一块吸涨了各种情绪的海绵。而当她把自己的情感切割出去时，和他待在一起便也没那么煎熬。

“你有这么讨厌我吗？”原已熟睡的银发青年在她耳边突然问道。

亚库吓了一跳。而他在黑暗里像是被惊醒的魔王，正眯着狭长的双眼打量着她。“没有。”她吞了口口水，生硬地回答道。

“……说谎。”涅尔基甘铎轻哼了一声，伸手搂住了她。

“我会慢慢调整的。”她有些言不由衷地说道。

他没像往常那样对她发脾气，而是忽然抱紧了她，像是寻求安慰的小孩子。他的肩膀微微地颤，双手扣着她的身子，过了一会儿才低声说：“我又做噩梦了。”

“……索拉？”

他“嗯”了一声，接着又小声道：“还是老样子……我真的不想一个人呆着。”

“我知道……”

“那就好好待在我身边。”他的声音里透出一丝恳求。

她答应了一声，在那阵青柠檬的味道中迷迷糊糊地阖上眼睛。睡梦中她又听到了海浪声，就好像她也坠入了他的噩梦之中。

虽然这两天里亚库大多数时候还是只能老老实实地卧床休息，但他却同意让她来写记者会上的演讲稿。她在拟稿时接连陷入瓶颈，这倒不是因为那些药的缘故，而是她一想到他要在大庭广众之下自揭伤疤，将那道最深的伤口露出来任人评判，便不由得难受起来。

“……这样好吗？”她回想起他的噩梦，侧头问道。

“没什么好不好的，”伯爵轻声说，“只是这一刻刚好来了而已。”

“……也是。”亚库浅笑了一下，努力让自己平静下来。她虽然始终对召开记者会的效力心存疑虑，但这却是她目前唯一能为巴泽尔修斯做的事。

“你在担心我？”

涅尔基甘铎的问句击碎了亚库脑海中那个温暖的身影，让她滑远的思绪一下子回到了现实，然后心脏跟着一阵抽痛。“……可能吧。”她答道，尽量让自己的声音听上去平稳而真诚。

“看着我的眼睛再说一遍。”他果然听出了她声音里的敷衍，于是略带不满地在她耳边命令道。

亚库深吸了一口气，依了他的话转身对上了那双琥珀色的眼睛。她看得出他也有些不安，并不似平日里的那般镇定。她伸了手整了整他的领带，轻声说：“你这样亮出伤口给别人看，我确实有些担心……”

她的话音未落，她面前的人忽然低下头来吻了她。威士忌的余味沿着她的舌尖一点点地扩散至脑后，几乎麻痹了她的整个神经。他的吻总是那样不留余地，让她每每呼吸困难，在缺氧中任他摆布。

“等、等一下……马上就要……”亚库趁他放她换气的间隙恳求道，“我刚刚才补完了妆。”

“还有时间。”涅尔基甘铎不买她的账，“……你既然担心，那就好好安抚我一下。”

“胡……胡闹！”她嗫嚅道，徒劳地看他解开了她衬衣上的纽扣。

“反正我也不喜欢你穿得像我的秘书一样在镜头前面露脸，你正好趁此机会换一身。”伯爵说罢将她抱到沙发上，一把扯开了她身上的衬衣，又褪下了她的铅笔裙。

亚库轻哼了一声，对他近乎胡来的求欢只是攥紧了拳头，拿指甲尖狠刺着掌心，似乎这样能稍微减轻一些她在心理上的不适。而他也觉察得到，放缓了动作低声质问道：“你这样等会儿也想骗过那些媒体吗？”

她知道一定是自己的眼神出卖了她，于是只好悻悻地向他承认自己的“过失”。伯爵倒没发火，反而托着她的下巴端详着她此刻的脸。“……你连我都骗不过，何况那些喜欢捕风捉影的记者呢？”他问道，声音里有一丝不易察觉的失落。

亚库无法反驳他说的每一个字。她知道他说的是实情，而她先前也做过类似的事——从眼神和动作这些细枝末节上引导着读者得出他们想要的推断。实情也好，谣言也罢，只要能够博取关注度，没人在意真相究竟是什么。别说是感情的事，就连发生过的案件都能被扭曲得面目全非。而现在角色对调，她不得不体会一番聚光灯下的煎熬与折磨。

眼泪又涌了上来，她依旧不习惯和他肌肤相亲。可就像他说的，她等会儿一定是全场关注的焦点。若她还是如此抗拒她名义上的交往对象，她的一举一动定会被媒体抓住大做文章，甚至是质疑起他们之间的“真实性”。

亚库硬生生地将泪水收了回去，自我催眠一般地伸出手去抓住她此刻唯一的“救世主”——她无法预测这场“赌注”的结局，但她总得做点什么。

“……会好起来吗？”她问道，眼光宛若迷失的羔羊。

“会的。”他轻柔地安慰道，“……就相信我一次吧。”

 

宴会厅里早早搭好了舞台，而台下已经架好了各式各样的摄像机。同行们在简餐会上互相攀谈，揣摩着这场记者会的用意。等到男女主角携手出现时，记者们便顾不上享用香甜可人的纸杯蛋糕和浓缩咖啡，纷纷按下快门，捕捉着两人举手投足间的每一个细节。

亚库站在台侧，和伯爵的位置相隔不远。尽管那不是舞台的中心，但她脸上仍被聚光灯和台下密密麻麻的视线烤得发烫。闪光灯和镜头原是她最熟悉不过的事物，此刻却显得陌生而可怖，好像吃人的怪物。但她不得不收敛住胆怯，努力让自己呈现出一副镇定的模样：拿舌尖抵着上颚，嘴角噙着一抹若有似无的浅笑。她无法以“饱含爱意”的眼神看着涅尔基甘铎，只好把他想象成一只带着伤的刺猬——这么做多少有些帮助，最起码能让她的目光里带上了一股慈爱和柔和。

银发青年比她想象中的要沉稳得多。他先前的那些不安似乎从她身上得到了抚慰，在轻喘间随着发梢上的汗珠一齐消失。而那场仓皇的欢爱也没让他显露出丝毫疲惫，反而精神奕奕，琥珀色的眸子透出刀锋般的凌厉。演讲台上架满了来自不同媒体的麦克风，恍然间仿佛悬停的利剑，直指着他的心脏。而他一丝不苟地穿着黑色的西装，领口别着枚家徽，举手投足间带着几分凛然，就和古时上战场的贵族一样。他也没拿稿，上了台后镇定自若地向到场的记者致谢，希望他们喜欢他准备的简餐。

“……我们思前想后了许久，才终于决定公开回应先前的不实报道。”涅尔基甘铎低沉的嗓音回荡在大厅中，“我和亚库小姐确实是在交往，但我们之间没有‘第三者’，也没有所谓的‘三角恋’。近来传得沸沸扬扬的绯闻不过是凭空捏造的谎言——我和巴泽尔修斯警督并无嫌隙，而那张照片上的人也并不是亚库。她那天因为生病一直和我待在一起。”  
他顿了顿，好像在等着台下的记者们一字不漏地记下了他的话，然后又以一种一往情深的语调继续说道：“……感谢命运仍然对我心存怜悯，让我在我的未婚妻去世两年后遇到了她。她的出现就像是黑夜中的光亮，给在这两年里经历了绝望的我以渡过苦痛的力量。”

亚库听完后眉心微微地抖了一下，他说的并不是她稿子上的话，而他事先也从未告知过她。涅尔基甘铎侧头冲她微微一笑，好像在安抚她一样。亚库则略显意外地望向他，似乎没想到他如此早就亮出了往事。

而在这番话后，台下忽然起了一阵小小的骚动——索拉去世的消息像是一道惊雷落下，让在场的每一位记者都倍感震惊。他们面面相觑，之后窃窃私语，脸上都挂着难以置信的表情。而伯爵配合地点点头，等到那阵低语声逐渐消失后才又说道：“我知道这很让人震惊，我自己时至今日也还是无法接受这个事实。”

台下果然有迫不及待的记者发问道：“请问马格达洛斯小姐是因为什么原因才去世的？”

他的话音刚落，便有同行略带谴责地瞪着他，好像这个问题过于冒犯了经历了不幸的伯爵。然而涅尔基甘铎并未着恼，而是冷静地回应道：“……自杀。”

这简短的两个字立刻又让台下一片哗然。亚库忧虑地看着他，只觉得那两个字背后是他鲜血淋漓的伤口。而当有记者接着问起自杀的原因时，伯爵垂下眼后摇了摇头，以极低的声音说：“我目前不方便透露。”

现场的气氛随着涅尔基甘铎的沉默而凝滞。他依旧低着头，好像在整理自己波涛汹涌的情绪。然而亚库知道他还没脆弱到这种地步，这种表现不过是他们事先演练好做给媒体看的样子罢了。她瞥了眼台下的镜头，想着那些直播的媒体一定给了他十足的特写，将一个经历了“丧妻之痛”的可怜男人呈现在万千大小荧幕上。

伯爵轻叹了一声，随即抬起头来接着说道：“我和亚库小姐相恋之后，原本希望这段关系能够远离公众的视线。我知道很多人对于我的恋人抱持着相当负面的看法——关于她的工作，那些不实的传言，以及她卷入的那些事件。但事实上，她是一位优秀的记者，一位极佳的聆听者，以及一位绝妙的伴侣……因为索拉的事情，我不愿再出现在聚光灯前。而她也理解我，甚至是阻拦我先前想要出面澄清那些流言蜚语的举动。因此她一直以来都默默忍受着那些新闻对她的中伤……如果那也能称之为新闻的话。”

亚库听到他临时增加的内容后心中又是一惊，不由自主地捂住了嘴。金色流苏裙的下摆随着她的动作晃了晃，在灯光下摇曳生辉。

“像之前一样，我们以为这场闹剧也会很快结束，谣言总有不攻自破的那一天。但事与愿违，总有些别有用心的人居心叵测，将无关的人牵扯进来。”涅尔基甘铎说完停顿了几秒，扫视了一番全场，“近来对于我学弟的不实指控让我倍感困扰。而一些人更是趁此机会对他和他的家人落井下石，教人不耻。巴泽尔修斯警督一直是一位正直而善良的人，同时也有着不容置疑的办案能力。他在索拉的事情上也给予过我很多帮助，让我最终能从迷雾中觅得真相……”

亚库听罢深吸了一口气，感激地望着他。她隔着衣袖轻抚着那支手镯，祈祷着这场记者会能将巴泽尔修斯带离现下的困境。她想念他的温暖，可那温暖却和她擦肩而过。而她的白日梦散落成碎片，掉落在心底，无法重见天日。

“……我对巴泽尔修斯警督的境遇深表遗憾，希望这场迟来的记者会能为他辨明真相，让那些躲在阴暗角落里的始作俑者们偃旗息鼓，再无兴风作浪的可能。同时，”涅尔基甘铎严肃的脸上显现出一抹微笑，“我也希望我的新恋情能够得到公众的祝福。”

他说完后再次向到场的记者致谢，但没有回答台下任何人的提问，而是径直走向亚库，抱着她在镜头前烙下一吻。她脸上烧得通红，耳旁的快门声与此起彼伏的闪光灯让她备受煎熬，仿佛过了一万年。等他们走下了台，人群便蜂拥而至，高喊着各自的问题，而伯爵的保镖不得不拼命拦住洪水一般的人潮。他紧紧抓着她的手，牵着她在这片纷乱中向门外走去，背影像是张开了翅膀的巨龙。她脚下不稳，他便回身搂住她，将她罩在自己的羽翼之下。

亚库隔了许久才从脸颊上的灼热中解脱，而一直压在她胸口上的愧疚终于轻了些。这期间她在车上一言不发地摆弄着一部新手机，密切关注着各大媒体的舆论导向。她身边的人松了领带，长出了一口气，这会儿正躺在她的腿上闭目养神。

“……反响还不错。”她盯着那些热门排行榜上的话题低声说，“关于索拉的事我也已经在很多地方抛出了评论。”

“辛苦了。”涅尔基甘铎依旧闭着眼，看上去终于显露出些许疲惫，“……我真是个好演员。”

她听到他突如其来的自夸不由得笑了一下，说道：“那麻烦你以后在自由发挥前，请跟‘编剧’事先打声招呼。”

“这我做不到，”他睁开眼望着她笑道，“……那些不是演技，是我的真心话。”


	59. Chapter 59

59

伯爵的记者会接连几天都是舆论关注的焦点，而先前对着巴泽尔修斯口诛笔伐的浪潮早已消失得无影无踪，人们好像在刹那间忘记了“三心二意的伯爵”与“三角恋”这些事，转而讨论起“准伯爵夫妇”的点点滴滴来。只是两人的行迹依然低调，自记者会后便没再公众面前露过脸，但这反而愈加激起人们的好奇心。坊间已经开始纷纷猜测起两人的婚期，甚至连“爱的结晶”这种不靠谱的传闻又再度甚嚣尘上。

而在明媚的新恋情下，“索拉之死”宛若一道阴影盘旋不去，让各种“阴谋论”接连浮出水面。在此期间，各大媒体平台上还流传着“索拉是因瓦尔哈扎克亲王而死”的传言。发帖人的描述绘声绘色，仿佛亲历者一样。而当有人驳斥时，竟还能罗列出些“似是而非”的证据，吊足了人们的胃口。当这一论调成了焦点后，媒体们自然也不会放过“博眼球”的机会，相继发掘起瓦尔哈扎克亲王与马格达洛斯家族的“秘辛”，惹得皇室应接不暇，颇有欲盖弥彰之嫌。更有记者挖出了索拉兄长的死讯，让本就神秘的传闻变得愈加扑朔迷离。而先前巴泽尔修斯的“停职”的消息也让舆论逐渐倒向了“是幕后黑手所为”这一论调。

巴泽尔修斯在记者会后不久就收到了要他“复职”的通知，然而他本人却丝毫开心不起来。他甚至宁愿自己来承受那些后果，也不愿时时刻刻在各大媒体上看到亚库和那位伯爵拥吻的画面。

茶发青年站在落地窗前发呆，有时还能嗅到空气里她残留的气息，好像只要他回过头就能再次见到她的身影。亚库的电话再没接通过，而他发出的信息也石沉大海，毫无回音。巴泽尔修斯知道她一定是答应了涅尔基甘铎的什么要求，以此来换他公开为他辩明那些指摘。否则按照那位伯爵的秉性，又怎么会在突然之间愿意走到聚光灯下为他一直厌恶的人发声呢？

他的胸口闷得发慌，只觉得日子格外难捱。这些天里他又开始抽烟，似乎只有这样才能减轻些胸中的苦痛。巴希尔期间曾来看过他，对他拆了烟雾报警器后开始在屋内吞云吐雾的举动连连咋舌。

“你想再来一场火警吗？”他的哥哥瞥着烟灰缸里小山一样的烟蒂打趣道。

巴泽尔修斯轻哼了一声，说：“那件事我已经调查完了，律师函和报告都到了它们应该在的地方。”

巴希尔盯着他布满血丝的双眼看了一会儿，这才指着沙发上包好的衣服说：“礼服我放在这里了。你该跟我一起去挑的……来不及订制了，你就先凑合一下吧。”

“无所谓，我也不是真的去享受什么酒会的。”茶发青年理了理头发，夹着香烟漫不经心地说。

“不享受但至少别被你的学长衬得太过狼狈吧？”巴希尔轻轻笑了，“……他们也会出席。”

巴泽尔修斯立刻掐灭了烟，坐直了身子问道：“当真？……”

巴希尔一把抱起了艾路，轻轻捋着它的毛，说道：“那位伯爵现在去哪儿都带着她。”

巴泽尔修斯拎起面前的酒杯喝了一口，过了半天才悠悠道：“……他们只是演戏。”

“那些喜欢嚼舌头的‘贵妇们’可不是这么说的。”他的哥哥若有所思地搔着猫咪的下巴，“……记者小姐为了救你好像答应了什么不得了的条件。”

“救我做什么？……那些指控过不了多久就会平息了。”巴泽尔修斯嘶吼道，差点儿捏碎了手上的酒杯，“……她从来不为她自己做些什么。”

巴希尔放开了艾路，夺了他弟弟手上酒杯放在一旁，又揉了揉他的头发，安抚道：“……别辜负她的一片心意。”

茶发青年长叹了口气，颓然斜倚在沙发上。那些过往宛若走马灯一样从他眼前划过，仿佛一个个旖旎的梦境。而梦的尽头却是她哀伤地说着“最后一次”，然后构建了梦境的彩色玻璃便纷纷碎裂，在虚空中化为齑粉。

“晚上见。”巴希尔略显担忧地拍了拍他的肩膀，之后留他一人在房间里直愣愣地盯着天花板。

当夜幕降临时，灯光慢慢从城市的四面八方浮现，最后连成一片璀璨的灯海。而这片海洋从高空俯视时愈加震撼，宛若和神灵比肩，一同睥睨众生。街上的行人如同匆忙而过的蝼蚁，再看不真切，好像伸手就能抹去似的。

巴泽尔修斯在楼下等了一会儿他的哥哥，而后者风尘仆仆地赶来时手上还打着领结。巴希尔为他选了件有暗纹的藏青色外套，自己却还是中规中矩地穿了一身黑色的西装。等他见了弟弟刮了胡子，又把头发规规矩矩地梳好后，不由地打趣道：“我真是好久没见过你这样了。”

茶发青年耸了耸肩，跟着巴希尔向前厅走去。“我就算是这么穿，也还是会带着该带的东西。”他轻声道。

“真可靠。”他的哥哥微笑着向侍者出示了邀请函。巴泽尔修斯眯着眼打量那上面银色与蓝色交织的闪电形家徽，内心没来由地泛起一股不安——那位亲王今晚也会现身吗？

林祁的私人酒会从来都只面向极少数人，因而拿到这位来自东方的神秘贵客的邀请函也就理所应当地成了一种身份的象征。他款宴宾客的地方并非市里那些气势恢宏的豪华酒店，而是他自己位于最繁华大道上的住所。只是此时大厅里冷森森的，甚至连灯光都有些昏暗，完全不像是要举行什么活动的样子，只有些保镖站在柱子的阴影里不动声色地审视着来宾。

“我真该庆幸他没弄什么金属检测仪。”巴泽尔修斯站上电梯时活动了下肩膀，调整了下枪套的位置，“否则我又要解释半天。”

“那对他的客人们可就是‘失礼’了。”巴希尔从不断上升的观景电梯里眺望着远方，“虽然我不会过问你的任务，但你还是要谨慎些……尤其是当你见到那位小姐时。”

“怎么？……我看上去像是要冲进去带她私奔吗？”

巴希尔看了看他，之后开怀大笑道：“要是那样的话，到时我会替你付清所有婚礼开销的。”

“你也就是嘴上说说。”巴泽尔修斯揶揄道。

“我亲爱的弟弟，我是认真的。”巴希尔伸手整了整他的领结，“我想老爹也受够了每次回家都不得不对着两个只会给他添堵的儿子。”

“那等到你结婚的时候，我是不是也要回你一份大礼？”茶发青年说着翻了个白眼。

他的哥哥还在笑，和他相似的眼眸里却流露出一丝寂寞。“等我遇到能够让我如此奋不顾身的人时，”他望着夜空轻声道，“我会第一时间让你做好准备的。”

巴泽尔修斯有生以来第一次觉得他哥哥说不定一直都很孤单。

当两人从通往林祁私人住所的电梯上走下时，欢声笑语夹杂着各类香气便扑面而来，一扫先前的压抑。巴希尔那副落寞的模样很快消失不见，立时成了宾客们关注的焦点。众人见他今晚未携女伴，而是带了弟弟前来，皆是啧啧称奇，不由对巴泽尔修斯上下打量，末了再将目光投向站在房间另一侧的伯爵。

茶发青年从容地笑着，倒是不介意周围人探究的眼神。他随手拿了杯香槟，之后不动声色地扫视着全场——满屋华服之中，偏偏未见亚库的身影。而那位亲王似乎也未现身，只有银发的伯爵察觉到他出现后，对他露出了礼貌的微笑。

巴泽尔修斯和他对视了一会儿，脸上的肌肉绷得极紧，好不容易才勉强挤出一丝笑容回应他，可那微笑怎么看都像是他仅仅撇了下嘴。还未等他收起这个不情愿的表情，一抹耀眼的金色便跃入了他的眼帘——

亚库穿着一身黑金相间的礼服长裙，修长的双腿隐在不规则剪裁的裙摆中。她的长发盘成了个优雅的发髻，发丝间镶着钻石的头饰在灯光下闪闪发光。她不再像先前那般病恹恹的苍白，而是肌肤胜雪，闪耀着珍珠般的光泽。亚库浅笑着和周围的人打招呼，一对橄榄枝形状的长耳饰随着她的步伐来回摇曳，和裙子上的金色花纹相得益彰。她起先并未注意到巴泽尔修斯，而是走回到伯爵身边，自然而然地被他揽在怀里。涅尔基甘铎在她耳边低语了几句，她便侧过头去，和巴泽尔修斯的视线相交了几秒——他觉得她的眼圈红了，可她还是对他客套地笑了笑，然后便不敢再看他。而伯爵微微颔首，嘴角的笑容此刻带着几分挑衅的意味。他又朝他举了举酒杯，之后也收回目光，领着亚库向室外的空中花园走去了。

茶发青年远远地注视着她，只觉得她这副珠光宝气的模样既美丽又疏远。他蓦然觉得她像只乖巧的金丝雀，彻底放弃了抵抗，顺从地待在主人准备的牢笼之中。他的胸口发闷，没带她走的悔意又蚕食起他的理智。他想向前挪动脚步去追上她，却最终定在了原地。那些和她的过往又在他脑海里接连不断地涌现，让他几乎忘了自己究竟是来做些什么的。

“……是很漂亮。”林祁的声音忽然插进来，打断了他的胡思乱想。

那位来自东方的神秘男子端着酒杯站在他面前，长银发在脑后编成了辫子。他黑色礼服上绣着祥云的暗纹，领口别着枚闪电型的家徽，在灯光下发出灼眼的光。巴泽尔修斯这才缓过神，对着派对的主人笑了笑。“久疏问候，”他说道，“别来无恙。”

林祁耸了耸肩，装模做样地低头抿了口香槟。等他再抬眼时，红色的眼眸里闪烁着一抹若有若无的敌意。“看你这副样子，我几乎都要相信先前那些传言了。”他调侃道，“所以一向远离社交圈的你今天是为了见心上人才追来的吗？”

“媒体这么喜欢捕风捉影，我哪敢有什么心上人。”巴泽尔修斯半是自嘲地回避着林祁的试探，“倒是你离开了那么久，是什么风又把你吹回来了？”

林祁轻笑了一声，说道：“也许是某种眷恋吧。”

“哦？……我可不知道你对那位亲王抱有这种感情。”巴泽尔修斯东张西望了一番，揶揄道。

“你还是这副样子，喜欢多管闲事。”林祁压低了声音，“先前的苦头还没吃够吗？”

茶发青年凝视了他几秒，随即微微一笑，说道：“或许吧。那我再多管闲事地嘱咐你一句，‘船要沉了，该上岸了’。”

林祁听罢先是一愣，随后也笑了起来，说道：“多谢你的忠告……希望你有个美好的夜晚。”

巴泽尔修斯不知道他究竟听进去了多少，只觉得他依旧笑得云淡风轻，看不出任何变化。他见林祁转而招呼其他宾客后，这才又重新挪动脚步，装出一副享受酒会的模样，有意无意地和周围人攀谈几句。众人见了他，自然好奇他的感情纠葛与手上的案子。巴泽尔修斯起先还耐着性子解释两句，之后便觉得厌烦，不着边际地敷衍一番后装作上洗手间，趁警卫不备时闪身向着林祁不对宾客开放的私人区域走去。

与前厅的喧闹不同，此刻屋子里一片冷寂，空气里浮着一股松香。厚重的窗帘遮住了光亮，让巴泽尔修斯只能凭着本能探寻着方位。他本以为一路上还会遇到林祁的保镖或是警卫，但四周万籁俱寂，让他不由得屏住了呼吸，握着枪蹑手蹑脚地向书房走去。而等他踏入了房间，却借着电脑屏幕的亮光见到了一个熟悉的身影。于是他慢慢地向她靠近，然后在她发出惊叫前捂住了她的嘴。

“……亲爱的小姐，私闯别人的房间可算是‘非法入侵’。”他在亚库耳边压低了声音说道，“要我逮捕你吗？”

被他从身后抱住的女人吓了一跳，未出口的惊叫化成了一声闷哼。亚库见来人是巴泽尔修斯，这才长出了一口气，但心脏仍旧猛烈地跳着，一时不知该如何是好。她低声说了句“放手”，可他听罢却反其道而行，像是抱着一件失而复得的珍品，嘴唇还紧贴着她的耳朵。可她身上带着别人的味道，让他又不禁皱紧了眉头。

“你在这里干吗？”巴泽尔修斯瞥了眼屏幕上的进度条，“我学长都舍得让你来做这么危险的事了？……那个恶棍不在？”他原是抱着试一试的态度来找些林祁与瓦尔哈扎克往来交易的证据，没想到却收获了“意外之喜”。

“你现在该比我更清楚他的行踪吧？”亚库感到那股熟悉的温暖慢慢侵蚀起她的意志，一时间竟有些恍惚。思念在两人之间蔓延，可现实却挡在他们面前，让这本应正常的重逢多了几分难以言喻的违和感。

“等我明天回去正式复职之后……”他轻轻吻着她的脖颈，眼睛却紧盯着屏幕，“你在拷贝林祁的电子邮件？”

亚库听到他亲口说出“复职”二字，心上的一块大石终于落了地，暗自庆幸着在黑暗里他看不见她此刻发红的眼睛。“只是些必要的素材……”她稳住声音说道。

巴泽尔修斯“哦”了一声，之后便看着进度条一点点地前行，仿佛是他这样抱着的她的倒计时。“……那你答应了他什么？”他哑着嗓子突然问。

亚库咬着嘴唇，心想着他还是和往常一样敏感犀利。她说不出口她究竟答应了些什么，只觉得自己再无法直面他。而在她的眼泪夺眶而出之前，她身后的人突然绷紧了身子，像是察觉到了危险逼近的野兽。巴泽尔修斯在文件拷贝完毕的刹那拔下了U盘，自然而然地放进了自己的衣袋。亚库还未反应过来他的所作所为，他已经合上了笔记本电脑，又擦掉了指纹，然后拉着她穿过书房，向内室的小型图书馆奔去。

“有人来了。”他用气声在她耳边说道。

亚库踉跄着被他拽进了小型图书馆的隔间里，长裙和高跟鞋都让她极为狼狈，几次差点儿摔进他怀里。那隔间虽然勉强算是个小房间，但极为狭窄，被林祁还未整理的古卷占了绝大部分的空间。她刚刚在门后寻得一小块地方站稳，巴泽尔修斯便紧贴上去，又从背后抱住了她。她挣了一下，而他却得寸进尺地伸手滑进她的裙摆，沿着大腿内侧一点点地向上抚摸。

“你……你这个……”她乱了分寸，脚踝蹭到了一旁的书箱。亚库心下顿时一惊，但好在那一下没发出什么声响。她身后的人根本没有停手的意思，而她连大气都不敢喘，只得任他放肆。

“待会儿要是有人冲进来，”他挑逗般地说，“我们就只好假装偷情了。”

亚库已经逐渐听清了远处响起的脚步声，背上不由得冷汗涔涔。而大敌当前，他竟然还有心情对她开这种玩笑，让她愈加烦躁。“胡闹……！”她低声斥责道，“你好不容易才复了职……”

“……所以你到底答应了他什么？”他又问了一遍。

她依旧无法回答，只得沉默以对。而他又重新捂住她的嘴，另一只手绕过她的内裤，又揉捏起来。亚库动也动不了，叫也叫不出声，只能听之任之，又被他逼到悬崖边缘。只是被他爱抚的快感渐渐吞噬了残存的理智，她不得不抓紧他来抵抗几乎抑制不住的低喘。等门外的脚步声近了，她暗自祈求着他能停手，可他却变本加厉，让她到最后只能一口咬住他的手，这才不至于在失神时发出什么呻吟。

“……没什么异常。”她缓过神后，听到门外的警卫如此说道。待手电筒的光和脚步声远去后，亚库终于虚脱般地在黑暗里拼命地喘气。而她身后的人宛若幽灵一样绕到她面前，捏着她的脸颊又吻了上去。她狠命在他嘴唇上咬了一下，迫使他放开了自己。

“你疯了吗？……”她在黑暗里质问道。

“我是快疯了。”茶发青年擦着嘴唇上的血赌气道，“你为什么都不回复我？……你到底答应了些什么？”

亚库垂下头，过了许久才开口道：“……和他交往。”

“什……”他听后几乎是发了狂，双手紧捏住她的肩膀，“‘交往’？”

“……也不是什么大不了的条件。”她故意轻描淡写道。

巴泽尔修斯将牙齿咬得咯咯作响，心上像被狠狠剜了一刀。她和伯爵不再是逢场作戏，也不是各取所需，而是“交往”。“你……”他心中气苦，声音有些发颤，“何苦答应他这种条件？……我怎么样都没关系，大不了我还可以去求老爹！可你……你……”

“我也没什么能为你做的。”亚库轻声道，“何况那也是因我而起。”

“我都说了不是你的错……！”巴泽尔修斯紧拥住了她，“你为什么从来都不为自己多想想？……何必勉强自己去跟你根本不喜欢的人交往？”

“现在这种时候，”她在他怀里闷声道，右手却不易察觉地从他的衣袋里夹出了先前被他抢走的U盘，“我喜欢谁、讨厌谁又有什么关系呢？……都是我的白日梦罢了。”

他愣在原地，听了这番话后心里更不是滋味。等他回过神来，她已离开了他的怀抱。“不是白日梦！那些都是实实在在发生过的！……”他抓着她的手腕低吼道，“而总有一天……总有一天我会带你走……在那之前，我还是会尽我所能保护你，即使你认为那无关紧要。”

她低着头沉默不语，而她整晚都没有仔细看过他。她伸手在他脸颊上轻捏了一下，黑暗中他身上的气息依旧让她感到安定与踏实。可她不敢再和他多待，心中的千言万语都化成了句“保重”，然后便从那散发着书香的狭间里溜了出去。

巴泽尔修斯没再挽留她，听着她远去的脚步声长叹了一口气。等他摸向衣袋时，这才发觉U盘已不翼而飞。他苦笑了一声，嘟囔了句“狡猾的女人”。

 

城郊的自助仓库外寂静如斯，只有路灯发出的阵阵电流声。黑色的身影从白炽灯下一闪而过，转瞬便到了仓库内。欧多加隆顺着空无一人的走廊四下搜寻，而瓦尔哈扎克将要与林祁交易的药品和武器便隐在某一处的红色卷帘门之后。

恶棍在目标前停住了脚步，很快便撬开了锁。他拉起卷帘门，可映入他眼帘的并不是那些走私的非法货物，而是狞笑着的多斯吉尔欧斯。

“好久不见。”黑发青年眯起了丹凤眼，在他反应过来前举起了电击枪。

尽管恶棍本能地向着一侧躲闪，但子弹前端的倒钩还是钩在了他的衣服上，紧接着强大的电流便接连不断地袭击了他，让他浑身痉挛，当即倒了下去。

“新产品。”多斯吉尔欧斯微笑道，“你还喜欢吧？”他说完取出塑料手铐将欧多加隆的双手反绑在身后，又抽出了他身上携带着的折叠刀。“让你讨厌的条子暂时停职也不过是表象，否则我们怎么会这么容易地用警方的系统追踪到你呢？”多斯吉尔欧斯阴险地笑了笑，之后蹲下身子抓着欧多加隆的头发，用刀刺破了他的脖子，将那小小的追踪器剜了出来。

鲜血汩汩地从伤口渗出，而恶棍一声不吭，好像立刻接受了这份命运。

“我知道你不怕死，”黑发青年在他耳边饱含恶意地说，“可你现在暂时还不能死。”


	60. Chapter 60

60

昏暗的地下室里几乎伸手不见五指，空气里弥漫着一股浓重的霉味和血腥气，仿佛一间小小的囚室。屋子中央的椅子上绑着那名失去知觉的恶棍，裸露的上身满是伤口和淤青。这些伤痕与他先前的旧伤纠缠在一起，像是某种狰狞的刺青。

欧多加隆睁了眼，先前被施打的药剂让他几次晕厥，冷汗淋漓，几乎感受不到自己的存在，惟有全身上下的伤痛提醒着他仍旧活着。他不清楚自己到底流了多少血，就连喉头都泛着一股腥咸。

寻常人受了这等酷刑早就支撑不住，可他却显得出奇的平静。肉体上的折磨与苦痛对他来说更像是理所应当的报应。而他的“复仇”也接近了尾声，所有的资料都已到了涅尔基甘铎的手上。至于他本人接下去是怎样的下场，他倒是并不在意。如果说还有什么遗憾，那便是没能再和亚库见上一面。可见了又能如何呢？……他那样伤过她的心之后，每次出现对她来说都像是把刚刚愈合的伤口再剜开一般。若是他这样默默地自此消失，让她渐渐忘了他，那对她来说也是种解脱。而一切结束后，她将会留在那位伯爵身边，过上平静优渥的生活。

想到这里，他的嘴角不禁泛起一丝笑容。

一阵刺眼的灯光忽然亮起。

“你竟然还笑得出来，真不愧是‘疯狗’。”多斯吉尔欧斯推门而入后，皱着眉嘲弄道，“是还不够痛吗？”他说罢俯下身来，在欧多加隆脖子上的刀伤上又狠狠按了下去。

恶棍闷哼了一声，手脚上的镣铐只让他微颤了几下，连带着身下的椅子发出了刺耳的摩擦。剧痛顺着血管一路蔓延到了大脑，激得他一下子从药物的影响中清醒过来。欧多加隆露出了狞笑，使出浑身力气朝前挪了挪，紧接着亮出“獠牙”一口咬在多斯吉尔欧斯的脖颈上。这一下虽不至于伤到动脉，但仍是让他在瞬间血流如注。

“……疯子！”

他咬得太紧，让多斯吉尔欧斯不得不狠命揍了他几拳才得以脱身。

鲜血顺着欧多加隆的嘴角缓缓流下，让他看起来更像是一只受了伤的嗜血野兽。“原来仇人的血味道还不错，”他的声音嘶哑，双眼泛着吓人的光，“我该早点尝尝。”

这时早有手下慌忙取了药品和纱布递给多斯吉尔欧斯。他骂骂咧咧了一阵儿，包好伤口后又朝着那名恶棍一通拳打脚踢，直到瓦尔哈扎克现身喝止才逐渐停了手。

“我好像说过要他活着吧？”与以往的温文尔雅不同，那位亲王此刻的语调冷得怕人。他没去出席林祁的酒会，而是出现在这陋室之中。瓦尔哈扎克依旧一丝不苟地穿着酒红色的三件套西装，衣领上别着一朵白色的山茶花。微晃的吊灯映得他的脸忽明忽暗，可怎样看都像是在黑夜中现身的恶魔。

多斯吉尔欧斯不情愿地答应了一声，闪身恭敬地退到了一边。

瓦尔哈扎克向前走了两步，拿橡木手杖托起了欧多加隆的下巴，对着他伤痕累累的模样仔细端详了一番。“瞧瞧你现在，”那位亲王带着威胁的语调说，“我说过要你‘想清楚自己在做什么’，没想到你还是这般执迷不悟。”

恶棍冷笑了两声，额前的碎发掉落在了眼前。他吐掉了嘴里的鲜血，应道：“我当然清楚我自己在做什么……你也很清楚我在做什么。”

“向我复仇？”瓦尔哈扎克嗤笑道，“……那为何不直接杀掉我？你的机会应该不少。”

“取你性命当然容易……可你死了又有什么用？世人还是不知道你做过的那些龌龊事。”

瓦尔哈扎克放下了手杖，又笑了两声，说道：“最初猜到你身份的时候，我还觉得惊奇。当年那个只会哭的孩子竟然能活到今天，还一直潜伏在我身边……真叫人佩服。”

“……你就没有过丝毫的愧疚吗？”欧多加隆瞪着他，恶狠狠地问。

“愧疚？你对那些死在你手上的人有过愧疚吗？……再说绑架你弟弟的人是拉多巴尔金雇去的，开枪的是巴泽尔修斯……”瓦尔哈扎克慢悠悠地说，“我又何罪之有呢？”

欧多加隆听了他的狡辩后对他怒目而视，一双本就犀利的眼眸此刻像是刀锋一般。他的表情愈发狰狞，仿佛地狱来的恶鬼。而手臂上青筋爆起，若非被铁链结结实实地锁在椅子上，他早已扭断了眼前人的脖子。“那你当年为何叫你身边这个人对工厂的阀门动手脚？”他质问道。

“我有过吗？”瓦尔哈扎克笑眯眯地反问道。

多斯吉尔欧斯在一旁应了一声，说道：“没有，殿下。就算有，那也都是我自己的主意。”

“……你还真是养了条好狗。”欧多加隆轻蔑地说，“不光帮你扛罪，还帮你连秘密都藏好了。”

“说到秘密，”瓦尔哈扎克又是微微一笑，“你是不是把能拿到的信息都给了涅尔基甘铎？……真让人头疼。”

恶棍不置可否地看着他。

“我知道你在想什么。事到如今，你对自己的命看得无足轻重，甚至可能还期望着我杀了你……”瓦尔哈扎克审视了他一番，轻声说，“不过在你死之前，你难道就不好奇吗？”

欧多加隆抬了眼，咬牙道：“……不好奇。你要杀就杀，别再和我兜圈子。”

“真绝情……我还以为你会想知道那位可爱的记者小姐究竟更喜欢谁呢。”

恶棍听他提到了亚库，顿时从头冷到了脚，似乎觉察到了他真正的意图。“和我有什么关系？”他装作满不在乎地问。

瓦尔哈扎克恶毒地笑了。“我可没见过你对谁露出过那种神情。”他凑到他面前说，“……明明是被威胁利用的对象，到最后却变成了你们心尖儿上的人……真是位神奇的小姐。连我都开始好奇，她究竟是对你施了什么魔法，让你连对那个条子的仇恨都放下了？”

“我从没说过我要原谅他。”欧多加隆盯着他一字一顿地说。

“哦？……”亲王拖长了尾音，“那你怎么一直没杀了他？”

“有时候人需要活着赎罪，每时每刻都受着罪孽的煎熬和折磨。”恶棍低语道，“死对于有些人来说，反而是不痛不痒的惩罚。”

“……嘴硬，”瓦尔哈扎克轻笑道，“不过是因为杀了巴泽尔修斯会让记者小姐很难过罢了。她看起来是真的很喜欢他，是不是？”他说完停顿了一会儿，仔细观察着欧多加隆的表情，似乎在等着他因此而动摇。“说实话，你嫉妒吗？看着自己深爱的女人喜欢上了仇敌，为了他还跟你的‘雇主’睡在了一起……可你呢？从头到尾都像只败家犬一样躲在阴影里……你能这么心甘情愿地一直在一旁看着她？看着她和别的男人享受肌肤之亲？”

“我—不—喜—欢—她—”

瓦尔哈扎克听罢大笑起来，好似在嘲弄他徒劳的辩解。“是吗？……她好像对七年前的事颇为了解，难道不是因为你吗？”

“和我没关系。”恶棍依旧面无表情地回应道。

瓦尔哈扎克眯起了眼睛，猛然伸手掐住了他的脖子。“那我们就验证一下吧，”他说道，“看看她为了你是不是会比对巴泽尔修斯还要奋不顾身。”

欧多加隆只觉得寒意一点点攀上了他的四肢，迫近的深渊正将他渐渐吞噬。“她不会的，”他在窒息边缘低吼道，“我只是个威胁她的杀人犯，她不会救我的！”

瓦尔哈扎克还是在笑，似乎很喜欢看到他这副口是心非、徒劳挣扎的的样子——油盐不进的恶棍终于慌了神，而他可以捏着他的弱点尽情蹂躏。“别担心，只是个小小的‘实验’，无伤大雅。你其实也很想知道结果吧？……”他说罢松了手，之后对站在一旁的多斯吉尔欧斯使了个眼色，于是一直沉默不语的黑发青年便抽出了那把折叠刀走上前去，手起刀落后斩断了欧多加隆的左小指。

恶棍终于叫了出来，那声音宛若困兽挣扎的嘶吼。

瓦尔哈扎克从上衣口袋里掏出了个深蓝色的丝绒小盒，之后接过多斯吉尔欧斯处理干净的断指放了进去。“我还从来没送过女人这么奇妙的‘礼物’呢。”他说完端详了一番，微笑着扣上了盖子。

“她不会来的……”恶棍虚弱地说。

“我们拭目以待。”瓦尔哈扎克收起了盒子，转身离去。

“……杀了我！”欧多加隆对着他的背影乞求道，“她和我的事一点关系都没有……杀了我！”

“我会的。”亲王停下了脚步，“可在那之前，我得把你们的‘公主殿下’从戒备森严的堡垒里带出来……你不想在死之前再见她一面吗？”

“我不想——”恶棍嘶吼道，几次想从椅子上站起来，惹得铁链叮铃作响。

瓦尔哈扎克嘴角上扬，笑得愈加卑劣。他在出门前忽然又想起了什么似的对多斯吉尔欧斯嘱咐道：“暂时让他睡着吧。下手太重的话，到时候吓到我们可爱的客人就不好了。”

黑发青年答应了一声，给他打了一针镇静剂。

当屋子里只剩下欧多加隆一个人时，不安和绝望让周身的疼痛更甚。他的意识又开始飘忽不定，若即若离。蓦然间他庆幸着自己曾经对她说了那些绝情的话，这样她便不会再想着他，也不会孤身一人不管不顾地前来救他。可他胸口的刺痛却又将这自我催眠般的笃定彻底粉碎，让他一遍遍地默念着“别来”，仿佛这样子祈祷就能感动神明，最终成了真。

欧多加隆挣扎着向前挪动，铁链几乎嵌进了他的肉里，勒出一道道的血痕。

镇静剂的药效渐渐腐蚀了他的神经，让他再看不清眼前的景象，最后连人带椅子一起重重地倒在地上。

高热和恍惚中他又想起了很久之前的那个夜晚，好像他睁开眼就能见到她——她坐在床边喂他喝粥，之后皱着眉要他把退烧药吃下去。

——那真是他人生中美好的一天。

 

亚库许久没回编辑部，一时觉得有些陌生，先前整理林祁与瓦尔哈扎克往来的邮件耗费了她不少精力。而那位伯爵十分“介意”她和巴泽尔修斯短暂的相会，因而这两天里都没有让她好好睡过觉。与此同时，她还要费尽心力地躲避狗仔队，等进了办公室又要接着敷衍那些围着她喋喋不休探究她与伯爵感情生活的同事们——他们在先前可没怎么正眼看过她。

亚库倒了杯咖啡，又在电脑前坐定。网络上近来铺天盖地的都是些关于那位亲王的负面消息——像是他被交易委员会调查，以及他所涉及的种种罪行等等，甚至连雷吉艾娜之死都被重新提起。她眯着眼扫了几篇报道，那上面都在说“警方已经开始着手调查这位皇室成员”云云。她看完长舒了一口气，脑海里浮现出巴泽尔修斯加班时的憔悴模样。

她苦笑了一下，神经质地甩了甩头，试图将他的身影赶出去。亚库喝了口咖啡，又在几行标题里瞄到了《知名女记者涉嫌诽谤》的报道——她点开后发现竟是她的前辈因为“杜撰”有关巴泽尔修斯的虚假新闻而遭到了起诉。她看完之后坐立不安，只觉得心里乱糟糟的。等她准备起身打算给自己过于苦涩的咖啡加些牛奶时，手边的座机忽然响了起来——前台说收到了给她的鲜花和包裹。

亚库起先还在狐疑着究竟是谁平白无故地寄东西给她，而在一番思索后，她脑中预设的答案都被她一一否定。等她见到前台小姐满面微笑地捧着一束红色山茶花递给她时，她整个人都被一阵冷彻骨髓的恶寒所袭击。

“伯爵殿下真的很贴心呢。”不知情的姑娘羡艳地说。

亚库胡乱答应了一句，脑中一片空白，愣了几秒才又从她手上接过了拿白丝带缠好的深红色礼盒——那盒子份量不重，里面不像是装了炸弹的样子。她想到这儿神经质地嘲笑了一下自己，然后绕开来往的人群，向着大楼人迹罕至的后门走去。

那束山茶花没什么异样，只是颜色艳丽得和鲜血无疑。亚库又端详了一番，紧接着便厌恶地将它扔进了楼后的大垃圾桶中。她望着此刻又阴沉不已的天空发了会儿呆，猜不透瓦尔哈扎克寄给她包裹的用意。他难道是近来被他们逼迫得紧了，因此才寄了封“休战协议”吗？或者他是恨极了她，将些强力的病毒或是毒药混了进去，等她拆开时便要了她的性命？……

亚库解开了丝带，忐忑不安地打开了盒子——那里面拿山茶花的花瓣铺了厚厚一层，透出一股沁人心脾的清香，而礼盒里面盛着的蓝丝绒小盒与一封拿火漆封着的信封也不像是她臆想中的危险物品。亚库犹豫了一下，拆开了那封信。

“亲爱的记者小姐，近来可好？你还喜欢我为你准备的礼物吗？……当然如果你还没有打开那个小盒，我想你还是先确认了里面的东西之后，再接着往下看这封信……那毕竟是我为你精心准备的。”

亚库读到这里，心脏跳动的频率一时让她有些呼吸困难，想来是咖啡因起了适得其反的作用。不安朝着她全身蔓延开来，她的双手在打开那个盒子时不停地颤抖。而等她看清了那里面装得是什么时，她发出了一声短暂的惊叫。

——一截断指静静地躺在那不相称的华贵小盒里。

亚库倒退了两步，倚着墙壁慢慢蹲了下去，只有这样她才不至于晕倒，或是失神将手中的物件掉在地上。她不停地逼迫自己深呼吸，而她胃里一阵翻腾，要她花上好大力气才能将那股不适强压下去。

泪眼朦胧中，她要费上十二分的力气才能看清楚那封来自“恶魔的邀约”。信中的每个字都像是颗钉子，接连不断地扎进她心里，仿佛那位亲王在她耳畔亲口诵读着一样。

“……看过了吗？你喜欢吗？……别担心，他还活着。你想见他吗？”

亚库觉得心在一点点地下沉。绝望笼罩了她。

“……你还记得我先前的邀请吗？我一直很期待在拍卖会前能和你再见上一面。只是我想这是属于我们之间的密会，因此我并不希望有任何人来打扰……若是你的‘骑士们’觉察到了什么风吹草动，那么你挂念的人或许得再吃点苦头，说不定你很快就会收到下一份礼物……”

一滴雨珠从天而降，紧接着雨水连成了线。

“当然，如果你不想回应我的邀约，那么就请忽略这封信。不过你要是中意我的礼物，还请你按照邀请函里的时间和地点来赴约……我亲爱的小姐，我衷心期待着与你的会面。”

亚库的呜咽淹没在铺天盖地的雨声里。


	61. Chapter 61

61

位于闹市区的博物馆门庭若市，参观的游人络绎不绝，这也是因着藏品的分量厚重，不仅横跨东西，还称得上是博古通今。古罗马似建筑的沉闷被现代设计的明快与活泼中和，期间点缀些精心挑选的绿植，叫人心旷神怡。而中庭的玻璃拱顶将天空置于咫尺之间，又拉近了人与自然的距离。

即将举行摆卖会的博物馆西厅守卫森严，一条警戒线隔绝了游人与皇室的距离。工作人员进进出出，不时在警卫的护送下将展品运入展厅，一切都乱中有序。尽管博物馆素来都有举行慈善拍卖会的传统，但由皇室成员拿出私人藏品来倒尚属首次了。

亚库摘了口罩和太阳镜，站在此刻空无一人的展厅里发呆。为了避开伯爵探究的目光，她甚至专挑了他开会的时间，借口说要去珠宝店询问摘下手镯的方法。只是当她按照邀请函上的指示前来，却没见到半个人影，不禁心下生疑。亚库在冰冷的雕塑间穿梭，黑色的尖头切尔西短靴在大理石地面上敲出清脆的声响。可除了还没揭掉层层包装的艺术品和些大敞的木箱，她好像是这万籁俱寂间唯一的活物。

角落里的盔甲似乎动了动手指，金属关节发出的吱呀声突兀地回荡在整个展厅里。

亚库应声回头，可背后却空空如也。等她转过头来，却见着那名丹凤眼男子悄无声息地站在了她面前。

“记者小姐，好久不见。”他轻声说。

亚库本能地后退了一步，可很快就被多斯吉尔欧斯拿出手帕捂住了嘴。麻醉剂的味道窜进了她的鼻腔，而她眼前一黑，不受控制地倒了下去。

黑发青年将她拖进了不远处的木箱，像是安放木乃伊一样端详了几秒，接着捡出她的随身物品之后合上了盖子。

深渊的气息混着木头的味道缠绕着亚库的梦境，后来红茶的香气从间隙钻了进来，让她慢慢从黑暗中睁开了眼睛。身边有人递了杯热气腾腾的伯爵红茶到她唇边，她下意识地喝了一口，里面掺着的白兰地让她从漂浮感中重归现实，而她也逐渐意识到自己为何没能端起那精致的茶杯来——她的双手被反绑在身后，像个囚犯一样坐在“邀请者”的面前。

“……醒了？”那位亲王笑吟吟地看着她，好似在打量一件精致的人偶，“我很抱歉这样粗暴地带你过来。但你的‘骑士们’嗅觉总是太过灵敏，我也不能掉以轻心……是不是，‘公主殿下’？”

亚库将目光投向他，见他还是那副彬彬有礼的模样，看不出有丝毫的恶意。而她环顾四周后，除了跳动的炉火让她感到一丝熟悉，她着实判断不出自己到了什么地方。周围站了些黑影，正虎视眈眈地盯着她。只是他们的“首领”不在，或许是去查看欧多加隆的情况了。她又低了头，发觉自己身上本来的衣服已经被一件精致又繁琐的黑色蕾丝长裙所代替，心上不由地一惊。但好在她脖子上特意戴上去的项链还在，这让她稍微松了一口气。

“很适合你。”瓦尔哈扎克微笑着说，“别怕，我只是想看看你穿上这条裙子的样子。它有个别称，叫做‘乌尔德’。传说是古时候一位同名的公主穿着它为了心爱的人殉情而亡。”

亚库不想听他漫无目的地兜圈子，于是直截了当地问道：“……欧多加隆呢？”她虽然听上去颇有底气，但不得不拼命稳住自己的声音。

“看来你还算中意我的‘礼物’。”瓦尔哈扎克端起面前的茶杯浅呷了一口，“他先前一直都很没有自信，觉得你不会来见他……但显然你不是那么绝情的人，竟然能为了一个罪行累累的恶棍而奋不顾身，真叫我吃惊。”

她冷笑了一声，厌恶地说：“亲王殿下和他比起来，也不知道究竟谁才是罪行累累的那一个……你不会觉得愧疚吗？”

“为什么？”他轻笑道，“……你在问七年前那件和我毫无关系的事吗？”

“‘毫无关系’……”亚库咬着牙重复了一遍，“你毁了他们的人生，而那个无辜的孩子为此丢了性命！我真希望你在面对自己儿子的时候也能说得这么轻巧。他知道你是他的父亲吗？”

瓦尔哈扎克红色的眸子眯了起来。

“你把他放在身边这么多年，一次也没向他提过？”她低声说，“……不过也没关系，你的管家现在大约已经知道了自己的身世，还有你做过的那些事。”

他微微变了脸色。“记者小姐，”瓦尔哈扎克放下了茶杯，“你一直都很聪明。我从我们第一次的见面中就感觉到了。可你却心甘情愿地成了涅尔基甘铎的棋子……为什么？你也不是完全没了退路。难道你一直幻想着成为什么可笑的‘伯爵夫人’，还是你真的在‘同情’他？”

亚库拿指甲狠命地抠着自己的手掌，而缚着她的绳索勒得她手腕生疼。“你为何要对索拉做那种事？”她尽可能地让自己镇静下来，静待着瓦尔哈扎克那虚伪的面具松动的一刻，“他们那时早已经订婚了……！”

瓦尔哈扎克终于不再微笑，眉心出现了一道沟壑。他站起身，慢慢踱步到亚库身边，居高临下地审视着她。“……知道了些支离破碎的往事就来质疑我了吗，记者小姐？”他的声音十分冷涩，像是指甲刮过冰面一般，“索拉和我才是本该结婚的那一对。”

“胡说！那些药……还有串通她哥哥软禁她的事，”她几乎要站起来身来冲他怒吼，“你怎么能对她……！”

“她是我的，一开始就该是我的。”瓦尔哈扎克的手握上了她纤细的脖颈，将她按了下去，“……那个小混蛋没对你说过索拉原本是在和我交往吗？……我想他也不会说的。他是个虚伪又卑鄙的小人。如果不是他突然夺走了索拉，她也不会有那样的结局……那是我的孩子！我的孩子！……你明白吗？”

亚库的脸涨得通红，几乎无法呼吸。瓦尔哈扎克终于松了手，而她白皙的脖子上留下了个狰狞的手印。她不停地咳嗽，重新贪婪地呼吸着空气，眼角沁出了几滴眼泪。

“……索拉不是谁的附属品，不是你的，也不是他的。她属于她自己。”亚库又咳了两声，有气无力地驳斥道，“别为你自己对她做得那些龌龊事找借口。”

“证据。”他冷笑着又捏住了她的脸颊，“你也别学着他们来对我进行冠冕堂皇的无端指责。”

“如果不是因为心虚，你为何将索拉当年的主治医生调走？后来又为何要置他于死地？”亚库瞪着他，“还有雷吉艾娜……她只是因为知道了你的秘密，你就要杀了她吗？”

“愚蠢的女人。”他毫无感情地描述着他逝去的“未婚妻”，暗红色的眼眸眯了起来，“自以为是地想让我屈服……那种‘会唱歌的小鸟’，我要多少都有。”

“所以你不否认了，亲王殿下？”她和“魔王”近在咫尺，似乎稍有不慎就会送命，“……你真让我恶心。”她大着胆子补充道。

瓦尔哈扎克发出了一声轻蔑的笑声，挑高了眉毛。他的手顺着她的脸颊轻轻地向下，抚弄着她胸前的蕾丝，最后滑进了她的裙摆。“……‘让你恶心’？”他露出一副回味的表情，凑到她耳边轻笑道，“你先前身体的反应可不是这样。我必须得承认，我好像明白了你为什么这么讨人喜欢，能让那些男人对你神魂颠倒。”

亚库听后被一阵恶寒所笼罩。她能清淅地感觉到自己在不受控制地发抖，而她的心像被吸进了黑洞，连同身体上那股古怪的无力感都让她绝望地想要大叫。

魔王。深渊的魔王。

他欣赏着她的反应，一边拿冷冰冰的手指折磨着她，好似在等着她崩溃，等着她求饶。

于是那位亲王继续恶毒地说：“你都让我有些舍不得了。早知道如此，我应该再早点把你带过来……”

——他没再说下去，因为亚库在他凑近的脖颈上狠狠地咬了一口。她几乎是立刻听到周围的黑影纷纷拔枪直指着她。

“人渣。”亚库的声音融进了跳动的炉火里，接着她就感受到脸颊上一阵火辣辣的疼痛。她的耳畔嗡嗡直响，叫她听不清自己的声音。

瓦尔哈扎克冷笑着起身，掏出手帕擦拭着脖子上沁出的鲜血。“我一直要你想清楚自己在做些什么……”他沉着脸缓缓地说，“看来你并没有把我的忠告当成一回事，仍旧执迷不悟。”

“殿下的‘旁敲侧击’指的是对我的诽谤和死亡威胁？”亚库直视着他的眼睛，耳鸣声和头晕让她眼前一片模糊，“……老实说让我很困扰。”

瓦尔哈扎克拿手杖抬起了她的下巴，试图从她的眼神里找出一丝胆怯的神情。“别的女人若是经历了和你相似的事，只怕大多没有像你这般的胆识……我该说那位伯爵很会挑人吗？”

“亲王谬赞了。我不过是很想活下去罢了。”她低声说。

“活下去……”他玩味地念了一遍，“即便如此，你还是坐到我面前来了。所以在你心里，终究是这个恶棍占了上风？”他不怀好意地抛出了这个问题。

“……亲王殿下此刻倒像是那些小报记者一样了。”亚库忍着嗓子里腾起的哭腔回应道，“我想救他，仅此而已。”

瓦尔哈扎克扬了扬眉毛，脸上的笑容仿佛在嘲弄她的不自量力。“‘救他’……听听，多么高尚，多么伟大！……救一个杀人犯？”他的手杖在地板上点了两下，“你可真是他心爱的天使……巴泽尔修斯要是知道了在你心里他永远比不过那个双手沾满鲜血的恶棍，该有多难过啊。”

“别再兜圈子了，亲王殿下。”她强压着心头的恐惧与厌恶，“你要我来不过是想用我来胁迫他们，好让他们停止追究你做过的那些事。既然你的目的已经达到了，就请你放了欧多加隆——”

“我可不觉得你有什么资格和我谈条件，记者小姐。”他打断了她，“不过既然你这么想救他，那我就成全你。”

瓦尔哈扎克说罢打了个响指，于是便有人上来拉起了亚库，用枪押着她出了房门，沿着昏暗的走廊向深处走去。她赤着脚，不时被地面上像是小石子一样的东西硌到，那刺痛和四周的寒冷都让她的心在不断下沉。她猜不透那位亲王究竟在盘算着什么，只是一阵阵地发颤。

再多点时间。她默默祈祷道。他会来的。

她触到那支手镯，再次努力让自己镇静下来。

黑暗里只有脚步声，她似乎沿着螺旋的楼梯向下走了许久。那位亲王在她身后愉快地哼着安魂曲，像是在给她“送行”一样。

一股浓重的血腥味扑面而来。

当亚库重新见到幽冥的光亮后，不由地倒抽了一口凉气。

——欧多加隆像个“血人”一样，毫无生气地垂着头。她甚至说不清他到底伤在了哪儿。那些绳索将他牢牢地绑在房间中央的柱子上，宛若困住野兽的枷锁。四周的油灯忽明忽暗，将这副画面映得像是邪教献祭前的祭典一样。

“还在睡吗？……”瓦尔哈扎克像是自言自语一般，“不过你瞧，我是个信守承诺的人。他还是完整的一块呢。”

亚库的目光落在欧多加隆身前跳动着的数字上。液晶屏上那不详的红色让她几乎忘了呼吸的方法。

瓦尔哈扎克的手杖在空中点了点，指向了那名恶棍身上绑着的定时炸弹。“你还有三分钟的时间，”他在亚库耳边轻声说，“我会把停止那个玩意儿的‘钥匙’给你……你不是想要‘拯救’他吗？来让我看看你究竟能为了他做到什么程度，高尚的小姑娘——”他说罢冲一直立在一旁的多斯吉尔欧斯使了个眼色，而后者将一枚纽扣式的零件塞进了亚库手里，接着又抽刀挑断了绑着她手腕的绳索。

她迟疑了两秒，凝滞的血液这才重新缓缓地流向她的指尖。金属的触感冰冷地抵在她的手心中，而她像捏着最后的救命稻草一样小心翼翼。那或许又是个圈套，可她显然没有选择的余地。

数字不停地跳动，像是宣告着他所剩无几的时间。

瓦尔哈扎克读出了她眼中的踟蹰，轻轻地笑了，说道：“……不想救他吗？你只要走过去，把那个零件放在该放的地方……当然你也可以站在这里等着时间耗尽，亲眼看他炸成烟花。”

“……如你所愿。”亚库轻声说，然后深吸了一口气，迈开脚步向着欧多加隆奔去。

地上的碎玻璃在摇曳的灯光下璀璨又锋利，毫不留情地割破了她的双脚，扎进了血肉里。那感觉最初是一阵钻心的疼痛，让她几乎无法前进。可在她麻木了之后，那也算不得什么。

带血的脚印连成了一条线。

两分钟。

始终身处于黑暗中的红发青年闻得声响，这才虚弱地抬起头，遇上了她的目光——她冲他笑了笑，仿佛一道照亮他的微光。而他的脸上混杂了懊悔与自责，胸中的千言万语只是让他的嘴唇微微动了动，发出了一声无力的嗫嚅。那如同深渊的眼眸不再像往常那般犀利，却渗着一丝不易察觉的欣慰。

……他的光，他的爱，他仅剩的人性，他的救赎。

可这些繁杂的情感转瞬即逝，变成了他用尽全身力气的一声嘶吼——

“别过来！——”

欧多加隆的声音被一声枪响所覆盖。他眼睁睁地看着一团鲜红在她的左肩慢慢扩大，宛若盛放的山茶花。他的瞳孔皱缩，然后听见了自己的声音和七年前一样绝望——一切仿佛都没有改变，他还是那个手足无措的少年，保护不了任何人。

瓦尔哈扎克望着倒在地上的亚库微笑，然后冲欧多加隆弹了弹不存在的礼帽。“你开心吗，疯狗先生？”他慢条斯理地说，“在她心里，你可是比你最痛恨的条子重要。”

“闭嘴！”他像是垂死挣扎的野兽一样发出了怒吼。那些绳索几乎嵌进了肉里，和他身上的伤口融为一体。

瓦尔哈扎克看着亚库挣扎着起身，又抬手示意多斯吉尔欧斯开了第二枪。“真是个坚强的孩子。”他半真半假地称赞道。

——她发出一声不大不小的惊叫，顷刻间双膝一软，重新摔倒在地。血花登时在右小腿上绽放，染得那身黑裙愈加不详。

“……‘只有上帝知道我们将在什么时候相见’。可怜的、迷途的小羊，”瓦尔哈扎克念念有词地说道，“感谢我的仁慈吧，让你们能以这样的方式在一起。”

“混蛋！”恶棍的诅咒声回荡在空荡荡的房间里，“我会杀了你、杀了你——”

“或许下辈子你可以试试。”那位亲王发出了嘲弄的笑声，“……永别了。”他说完接过多斯吉尔欧斯递来的雪茄，将用完的火柴丢在了地上，然后哼着安魂曲扬长而去。

地面上的汽油瞬间变成了熊熊烈焰。

一分钟。

亚库的视线有些模糊，几乎看不清计时器上跳动的数字。她匍匐着向前，枪伤的剧痛占据了她的所有神经，那些碎玻璃带来的割伤根本无足轻重，只让她发出几声呻吟。

只差一点点而已。

“你疯了吗？……别再勉强自己了！”欧多加隆看着地上的血痕哀求道，“我怎么样都可以。你何苦……”

亚库终于挪到他面前，和他一样像个“血人”。她抓住他的手臂，缓缓支起身子，对着他挤出一丝微笑。而她的血沾到他身上，再分不清彼此的界限——她上一次离他这么近似乎是很久之前的事了。

火。四周都是火。

亚库艰难地喘着气，颤抖着将手中那个零件塞进了计时器旁空着的缺口里——那些危险的数字终于不再跳动，定格在还剩下十秒的那一刻。

“赶上了。”她如释重负地松了口气，精疲力尽地伏在他腿上，几乎昏了过去。

“……为什么要来？”欧多加隆声嘶力竭地问，“我做过的那些事……我这种人……”

她笑了一声，气若游丝地说道：“事到如今，你还要跟我说这些话吗？”

“你明明只要不管我就行了！那摆明了是个陷阱！”他又急又气，“你平时的那些聪明劲儿去哪儿了？”

“……但那样你真的会死。”亚库咳嗽了一声，眼泪终于流了下来，“我不想那样。”

“哦，那现在我就不会死了吗？……再拉上你一起？”恶棍冷笑道，火光映着他被血迹染得斑斑驳驳的脸颊，“‘死’是我这种人的归宿，可你不一样……你只要好好活下去……”他的声音有些哽咽，胸膛剧烈地一起一伏，那些被他掩埋太久的情感几乎翻涌而出。“你跟谁在一起都好……我只要你平安无事就足够了！可现在……我要怎么办？我要怎么做？”他喃喃道，“你为什么要来？……你这个傻子！”

亚库再次慢慢地撑起身子，握着从地上捡起的碎玻璃一点点地割着绑着他的绳索。“活下去，你也要活下去。”她又哭又笑，手掌又被划出了血痕，“还有，别那么叫我。你才是最傻的那一个……”

欧多加隆终于伸手抱住了她。她的血还温热，可身子却慢慢地变冷。

“我是，我是个傻子。”眼泪从他的眼角落在她的肩上，“你别睡着，再和我说说话……求你……”

他怀里的人紧闭着眼，没有回应。


	62. Chapter 62

巴泽尔修斯艰难地吞了一口纸杯里酸涩的咖啡，那售价99美分的黑色饮料比警局免费供应的还要难喝。但出于“礼貌”，他每次还是会接过同事递来的咖啡，象征性地喝上几口，然后对着纸盒里甜腻腻的甜甜圈不断皱眉——他至今都不清楚这个约定俗成的规矩到底是从哪儿来的。他的上司和联邦调查局的探员正低头交谈着什么，两人手里都抓着一个裹了巧克力酱的甜甜圈，不时低头咬上一口。

清晨的凉风吹得他打了个冷颤，连夜的“围剿行动”让他几乎是精疲力尽，在任务完成后不断打着呵欠。虽然联邦的探员总是显得有些颐指气使，但这回他们倒是没将功劳揽到自己头上，毕竟这次的围捕让双方都花了很大力气——结果喜人，他们抓到了想要的人，缴获了追查的赃物。巴泽尔修斯几乎马上就能敲开检察官办公室的门，向他名正言顺地申请逮捕令和搜查许可了——不过在那之前，他得先把整个案子的报告敲完。

茶发青年苦笑了一下，心想着伊比路玖不会在这方面向他提供什么实质性的帮助。事实上他看到了他的上司在与人交谈的间隙对他做了个“交给你了”的手势，然后继续摆出一副严肃的架势。巴泽尔修斯暗暗诅咒了一句，思忖着他如果再这样将他丢进无止境的“报告地狱”里，他就要认真考虑一下联邦调查局对他伸出的“橄榄枝”。

就他本人来说，他对调查局的邀请并不是很感兴趣。或许他父亲知道了会高兴，毕竟那是个联邦政府的职位。虽然和哈罗德议员期望他走上的“司法之路”有些距离，但好歹沾了个边，而他也将有个更体面的头衔和稍微规律一些的时间表。尽管他本人不在乎，但若是往后他真的打算求婚，那份联邦政府的工作确实会让他更加安定一点。可这些念头都像是他不切实际的臆想，和他的现状毫无关系可言——他不过是个睡眠不足、脾气暴躁、被他该死的学长夺了心爱姑娘的可怜虫罢了。

年轻的警探习惯性地捋了捋头发，掉落在额前的碎发总是加剧了他的烦躁。他知道自己需要个“了断”——案子、感情、过去的事，哪一件让他想起来都要泛起一阵苦涩。他的人生在遇到亚库后就像是搭上了黑暗中的云霄飞车，忽高忽低，无法预测。

巴泽尔修斯活动了一下僵硬的肩膀，然后拉开了车门。朝阳跃上了云端，洒下万点金光，晃得他几乎睁不开眼。他从置物箱里拽出了个墨镜，胡乱遮在脸上。警用无线电偶尔发出嘶啦作响的杂音。他烦躁地咂咂嘴，轰下油门在逐渐密集起来的车流里穿梭。或许他开得是有些快，期间一辆“不自量力”的Type R以为他是寻常的飙车族，尾随在他车后挑衅。茶发青年冷笑了一声，一把换到隔壁的车道，踩了下刹车跟在那辆车后，接着闪起了放在车前警灯。

“Adios.”他说完拿起无线电通知了附近的巡警，然后在那名司机绝望的眼神中扬长而去。

茶发青年又灌了两口咖啡，寻思着回警局后睡上一会儿再去敲那些劳神子的报告。他需要让自己一直保持忙碌，这样他就不会不由自主地产生一些乱七八糟的念头，包括冲到涅尔基甘铎家把亚库强行带走。

他的手机突然响了两声，而他一边嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，一边翻出了蓝牙耳机。

“什么事？”巴泽尔修斯凶神恶煞地问，唬得电话那头的下属半天没回过神来。

“那个……头儿，‘疯狗’所处的位置有些奇怪。”他的下属小心翼翼地说，“地址已经发给你了，如果你……”

巴泽尔修斯一下子清醒了几分，心头突然泛起一股不详的预感。那地址在欧多加隆提供的资料上，是“那伽”进行交易的其中一个中转站。“带几个人和我汇合，”他吩咐道，“然后叫信息科的人查一下我不在的那几天有没有其他人动过系统。”

他挂上电话后又瞥了眼手机上的定位系统，见亚库还在那位伯爵家中后才微微松了一口气。他又重新亮起了警灯，沿着最内侧的共乘车道呼啸而去。

城郊的自助仓库在白天稍微显得不那么颓败，起码门口多了些停着的车和来往的人。于是他们那几辆闪着警灯的警车便显得突兀，惹来了许多好奇的目光。

巴泽尔修斯满脸不悦地盯着已经变成碎片的追踪器，一面不耐烦地等着鉴识人员的调查结果。他的手下们在一旁来来回回地翻看监控录像，但他不认为他们能在里面得到什么想要的画面。

茶发青年抱着双臂，右手的食指无意识地在胳膊上不停地轻敲着。他的眉头拧得很紧，只不过掉落的碎发遮住了他眉心的那道印子。他不觉得欧多加隆会用这种极端的方法逃避他的监控——要知道在自己的脖子上开个血窟窿可不是什么特别明智的决定。

那除非……

巴泽尔修斯眯着眼听到鉴识人员报告称那间仓库里有血迹，只是DNA的检测还需要些时间。他的太阳穴突突地跳，凌乱的思绪在他超负荷运作的大脑里肆意流窜，让他无法很快将它们串成一条有条理的“线”。

正午的阳光从他头顶倾泻下来，晒得他不得不脱了西装外套，而他的手机此刻又刺耳地响了起来。年轻的警探烦躁地“啧”了一声，却猜不透自己哥哥为什么会在这个古怪的时间找他。难道是他去哪个女人家里过夜又被什么小报记者跟拍了么？

“我还在现场——”他的坏情绪不受控制地泛滥，而他的哥哥便是那个倒霉的受害者，“你要是被狗仔队偷拍了等我忙完了再说。”

巴希尔早就习惯了他查案时的暴躁，并不会因为他粗鲁的语气而和他计较。只是他的声音听上去十分严肃，巴泽尔修斯甚至不记得自己的哥哥究竟什么时候这么认真过。

“……我知道你在忙，但是我想你得听听。”巴希尔低声说，“刚刚记者小姐问我你送给她的手镯是在哪一家店定的，她说她想要摘掉它。”

“什么？……她要摘掉它？……等一下，她怎么会知道你的联系方式？”巴泽尔修斯凝滞的思绪又开始活跃了起来，“……她还说了什么？”

电话那头的巴希尔苦笑了一声，似乎弟弟连珠炮似的提问让他不知该从何说起。“她说她会把手镯留在店里……”巴希尔轻轻咳嗽了一声，“你知道……吧？”他的哥哥欲言又止。

他当然知道。那个定制的手镯即使是她去了店里，也不可能将它顺利摘下来——那唯一的一把“钥匙”还在他手上。

……除非是她遇到了什么麻烦。除非是她想避开伯爵或是什么人的耳目。

“我知道。”他对巴希尔说道。

他的哥哥听后长长地叹了口气，轻声嘱咐道：“希望一切平安……你们都是。”

巴泽尔修斯向下属们交代了几句，然后驱车离去。不安在他胸中膨胀，而巴希尔的一番话无疑加剧了这种让他直冒冷汗的感觉——毕竟那两个人几乎是同时出现的不寻常举动并不是什么好兆头。

他衷心希望他只是想得太多。

代表亚库位置的光点还在她的办公室闪烁，这使得他踏实了那么一点，可他也清楚现在并不是一个打给她的好时机——他哥哥在电话上的委婉已经说明了些状况。巴希尔虽然没接受过警察那一套的专业训练，但他的直觉总是极为准确，有时候让巴泽尔修斯都感慨着他的哥哥应该转行。

他特意绕了些路，确保他后面没有形迹可疑的“尾巴”跟着，然后从珠宝店的后门走了进去。

店员见了他后倒是不意外，反而还露出了一种暧昧的同情，想来他那副风尘仆仆的样子在外人眼里像是个落魄又憔悴的“失败者”——他们想他些许是为了避人耳目，让自己显得不那么狼狈。店员对着巴泽尔修斯客套了一番，向他说明他们也无法摘下那支手镯。而如果他和那位小姐“协商”好了，珠宝店依旧可以接受他的退货。

“……就这样？”巴泽尔修斯又环顾了一圈四周，耐着性子问道。

如果她真的要告诉他些什么……

那名店员听后夸张地拍了一下脑袋，然后从柜台后拎了个不大不小的手提包给他。

“那位小姐忘了带走，”店员别有深意地看了看他，“可她的电话又打不通，我们正打算通知警察哩。”

巴泽尔修斯干笑了一声，皱着眉低头看了眼自己的手机——光点从刚才开始就一直定格在博物馆。而那股不安愈发强烈，接连蚕食着他的理智，让他要花上十二分的力气才能控制住自己不向陌生人展露出他的坏情绪。

“……我不会退回来的。”他说着指挥着店员拿来了一个带着珠宝店商标的纸袋，将手提包塞了进去，“我就是怕发生这种情况才送给她的。”

西装革履的店员不明所以地点了点头，目送着他风风火火地离去，一面暗自感慨着他的“一往情深”。

巴泽尔修斯坐回车上，不安几乎麻痹了他的四肢。而当他见了那些东西后，全身被一股恶寒所笼罩。他很少经历这种极端的恐惧与愤怒，汹涌的情感让他失控般地在方向盘上狠狠地捶了一下，然后陷入到一种无以复加的自责当中。

他该早点意识到的。他该早点做些什么的。他该在他的住址泄露之后就防备着那些人趁着他“停职”的空隙趁虚而入。

他……

巴泽尔修斯忽然觉得自己像以前一样，什么都保护不了。

“救救我弟弟！”

记忆里的少年在废墟前冲他哭喊。往事犹如蒙太奇镜头下的电影片段，一晃而过。

“你算什么警察？”

茶发青年盯着自己的手掌，那场大火好像又在灼烧着他的全身。

“……救救我。”

七年前的少年重新沉入深渊之底。

他合上手掌，握紧了拳头。

亚库留给他的物件里除了用塑封袋封好的邀请函和拷贝了林祁那些电子邮件的U盘，还有装在保温冷藏盒里的那截断指——他甚至不知道她从哪儿找来的医用冷藏盒，不得不佩服她在慌乱之余还能保持相当的理智。

茶发青年悲哀地低语了句“别去”。可他了解她的心思，他知道她是个固执己见的人——无论是替他解围，还是以身犯险地去救欧多加隆。她没期待着他们能够“握手言和”，但希望至少他们都能好好地活着。至于她自己，她似乎考虑得并不多。

巴泽尔修斯的指尖触到提包底部的一部手机上，那上面贴着的便利贴拿马克笔粗粗地写着“Find me”。

他霎时间百感交集，这或许是这么长时间以来她头一次向他求救。不管在她心里他究竟是个什么样的存在，她终究还是选择了将自己的信赖托付于他。

“我应该告诉你，自从被那个疯狗偷袭过之后，我总是会准备‘保险计划’的。”他苦笑着自言自语道，“……等我。”

新手机上的光点开始移动，而他也拿起了自己的电话。

“……我想是时候了。”巴泽尔修斯对着电话那头的伊比路玖轻声说。

“我说我的眼皮怎么一直在跳……真见鬼。”他的上司叹了口气，“稍微给我一点时间。”

车窗两旁的景物在飞速倒退，可巴泽尔修斯仍旧觉得自己开得不够快。他派去博物馆的警员们果然扑了个空，但这也在他的意料之中。不过负责盯梢的人报告称先前有装着拍卖品的箱子进进出出，想来亚库应该是那时候混在其中被带出去的。

“和消防部门打声招呼，说是拍卖会的展厅有‘火灾隐患’。”他在电话上吩咐道，“不用太客气。”

——他恨不得拆了那个展厅。

“……你穿了防弹衣吗？”伊比路玖在另一侧的耳麦里问。他此刻应该坐在作为临时指挥部的车上，也正追踪着亚库的行踪。巴泽尔修斯送给她的手镯里装着特制的微型追踪器，而他将信号和坐标同时分享给了他的上司。这并非是他未卜先知，倒不如说是未雨绸缪，不得不防范着最糟糕的局面——而现在就是那个他只敢在潜意识里描绘的情形。

巴泽尔修斯顾不上再等待支援，独自驱车追着那光点前行。他们的应急小组虽然成立地仓促了些，但伊比路玖还是在短时间内调集到了人手。一向对他们颇有微辞的管理官这会儿罕有地闭了嘴，想来是伊比路玖做通了他们的“思想工作”。不过巴泽尔修斯觉得他肯定用了些什么强硬的手段。

“穿了。昨晚那件。”他答应了一句，“……我没回去。”

伊比路玖顿了顿，然后缓慢而又沉稳地嘱咐道：“注意安全。”

他象征性地“嗯”了一声，但显然他自身的安全并不在他考虑的范围之内。

巴泽尔修斯越来越远离市区，车轮下宽敞的柏油路也逐渐变得崎岖陡峭，这让他不得不稍微放慢了车速，以免转弯时一个不小心跌落到山崖下去。车窗两边郁郁葱葱，期间还有些姹紫嫣红的野花盛放，他几乎放下窗户便能听见林间的鸟鸣，然后闻到令人心旷神怡的花香。只是巴泽尔修斯没有任何心情去欣赏山间的景物，那停顿下来的光点牵动着他所有的神经。

快了。

然而他的电话又不合时宜地响了起来。

他对着来电人的姓名骂了句脏话，可还是接了起来。“……你那自以为是、未卜先知的洞察力去哪儿了？”巴泽尔修斯对着电话那头的涅尔基甘铎劈头盖脸地吼道，“说什么保护她……就是这样而已？”

那位伯爵意外地没有反驳他，而他的愤怒像是恶龙愤怒时嘴边的火，碰一下就能燃起冲天烈焰，连耳机那端正坐镇指挥的伊比路玖都忽然安静下来，好像知道他的情绪需要个宣泄的缺口似的。巴泽尔修斯接着一股脑地说：“还有那条疯狗……你没察觉到吗？还是你觉得你们收集够了证据，他的死活你也无所谓了……就像蜥蜴的尾巴一样，割掉也无妨？”

他听到电话那头的伯爵长叹了一口气。换作平时，他一定会和他针锋相对，驳斥他那是他的失误。然而涅尔基甘铎只是用一种他从未听过的声音低声恳求道：“……请你带她……他们回来。我……”

“——这还用你说？”巴泽尔修斯生气地打断了他，“你这个自私的、卑鄙的——”

伯爵又叹了口气，好像绝望也缠上了他。“随便你怎么说我，我只是希望他们能……”他苦涩地回应道，“我会给你们需要的东西，包括瓦尔哈扎克私生子的信息。”

“别把这些事总说得像是‘交易’一样，”茶发青年不满地说，“你本来就该配合警方！要不是你一开始策划那些多余的事，她也不至于——”

“……喂，小心点。你那边似乎有些情况——”伊比路玖的声音突然插了进来。

轰隆。

突然响起的爆炸声淹没了耳机中伊比路玖的话。

巴泽尔修斯凭着本能操纵方向盘，在刺耳的刹车声中躲避着爆炸的冲击。他耳中嗡嗡直响，听不清那头的伊比路玖和涅尔基甘铎又朝他声嘶力竭地吼了些什么——或许是叫他“小心”，或许是“别死”之类的。

“死不了，”他自言自语道，“……还没到我去向死神报到的时候。”

周围的声音在刹那间消失，只剩下恼人的耳鸣不断盘旋。原本怡人的景色被绽放的“红莲”和满天的烟尘所吞噬，一瞬间宛若炼狱降临。而他也足够幸运，没被迎面而来的火箭弹击中，但原本在山谷中伏击的车队已然围了上来，黑压压地连成了一片，好像他们早就知道他一定会来似的。

“真是糟糕透顶的一天。”他说了句自己也听不太清的抱怨，然后猛地踩下油门，接着几乎是撞开了车门，在翻滚中开枪击中了那辆疾驰的警车。

又是一阵震耳欲聋的爆炸。

地上的石子割伤了他的脸颊，一颗子弹擦着他的发梢呼啸而过。

声音渐渐地回到了他的世界，而他看着没被爆炸波及到袭击者们在他的枪下像多米诺骨牌一样倒下。

巴泽尔修斯在腾起的大火中摇摇晃晃地站起身，那个亚库留给他的提包被他挎在肩上，衬得他那凶神恶煞、手握双枪的样子颇有些滑稽。

“偷袭我？”他咬牙切齿地说，一枪打中了那名偷袭者的手臂，另一枪则命中了他的腹部。巴泽尔修斯在那人的呜咽声里夺过火箭筒扛在肩上，之后向那些仍旧对他穷追不舍的追杀者们送上了致命一击。

“说过多少次了，袭警可是重罪。”他娴熟地换着弹匣，眼眸被火光染成了红色。

“你还好吗？”他的耳机里断断续续地传来伊比路玖的询问，“你至少再等我们一下——”

巴泽尔修斯抹了一把脸上的血迹，拉开了一辆车的车门。“我赶时间。”他打断了上司的话，“……何况有些事我已经等了七年。”

他手机上的光点微微动了动。远处的建筑渐渐露出了轮廓。

“现在不是七年前，而你也不是一个人。”他的上司轻声说，“……我不希望你又惹得一身伤，年轻人。”

巴泽尔修斯的嘴唇动了动，望着不远处腾起的浓烟低声问：“你安排了消防队和救护人员……对吧？”

“放心。”

“那就拜托了。”他下车后注视着燃起的熊熊大火说道，“……可我想我们还是晚了一步。”

他的头顶响起了警方直升机的旋翼声，这让他悬着的心终于稍微找回了些往日的节奏。那光点还在闪，而巴泽尔修斯很清楚自己接下去该做什么——只有他能做，而且必须由他来做。那想法自然而然地支配着他的思维，他不需要再费力气思前想后。

“那些混账应该还没跑远，”巴泽尔修斯朝半空挥了下手，又指了指自己留在车上的手提包，“这些都拜托你了。”

“什——你到底有没有听我说了些什么？”伊比路玖在那噪声中吼道，“别乱来！你——”

“她……他们在等我。”

他说完便义无反顾地投入了火焰的怀抱。

那栋古老又阴森的建筑看上去像是废弃的修道院，门口还竖着各种天使的雕像。巴泽尔修斯和那六翼的炽天使对视了一眼，然后鬼使神差地顺着对方手指的方向跑去。他说不上那是他的直觉还是神明的指引，但在他拔枪击倒一两个“那伽”的成员之后，他确定自己没选错方向。

“……谢天谢地。”他说完忽然觉得自己有些不可理喻，偏偏在这个时候祈求着神明的眷顾。

火。四周都是火。大火扑倒了礼拜堂的十字架。

他离那光点还有些距离，但他知道他离得很近了。

火焰的热度炙烤着他的皮肤，和木头焚烧后的焦臭卷着七年前的记忆一同袭来。通往地下墓室的层层石阶像是天国延展的阶梯，看不见尽头。巴泽尔修斯从没觉得自己跑过这么远的路，就好像他在进行一场旷日持久的马拉松，要跨过七年的鸿沟才能到达终点。

“……救救我弟弟！”

火光映照着少年绝望的脸庞。枪声和爆炸声混在一起，缠绕在他的梦境里。而在那片混乱之中，他听见自己苍白地说着“开枪是我唯一的选择”。

那些记忆的碎片又划过他的脑海，犹如废墟中的海市蜃楼。他的心脏在狂跳。

巴泽尔修斯眯着眼，在石阶的尽头见到了“少年”的身影——他衣衫褴褛、浑身是血，好像刚刚穿越了地狱的荆棘之地。

七年。那个菜鸟警员似乎终于抵达了噩梦的出口。

欧多加隆难以置信地望着他，好像也从他眼中看见了七年前的自己。“少年”的眉头紧皱、舒缓，最后露出一丝如释重负的微笑。他缓慢地向前挪动脚步，像是在挣脱束缚他的枷锁。而他怀里抱着同样染了血的“天使”，为了拯救他而坠入深渊。

巴泽尔修斯从他翕动的嘴唇上读出了他的请求——

“……救救她！”

茶发青年向前奔去，同时冲摇摇欲坠的他挤出一丝笑容。“还有你。”他张开双臂，宛若一双伸展的翅膀，“……虽然迟了些，可我来了。”


End file.
